General chill
by Carlos783
Summary: Chill is my OC and enjoy tie story.
1. Chapter 1

Search for a Missing Friend

The events after the massacre at the Katze Plains by the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, will forever go down in history as the beginning of his reign. With the total control over the trade city of E-Rantel and the surrounding lands, Ainz now controls 1/10th of the human nations on the surface, but controls 1/3rd of those nations from the shadows. The false hero Momon has the respect of the entire adventurer's guild, as well as the Re-Estise Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. Also, with the help of the Eight Fingers organization gathering influence from the shadows, the weakened noble and royal factions false rule over the Kingdom is only permitted due to the kindness of Ainz Ooal Gown. These events that have taken place over the last two years are a great accomplishment for Ainz, but his greatest achievement will be the day he finds his old friends in this new world.

With the help of Albedo, Nazarick's strongest team was created in order to find other supreme beings or other players that may have come to this new world. The odds for success seemed nonexistent, but Ainz Ooal Gown does not know defeat and he will continue to search for his friends. He just knew one of them had to be out there lost and alone.

"The name of Ainz Ooal Gown shall be known throughout the lands. A beacon for my friends." Said Ainz.

Before the server shutdown, his friend General Chill, one of the few non-Japanese people in the guild, was online during the final minutes of the game, but he wasn't in the Tomb of Nazarick like Momonga. He was in a completely different location.

"The Sea Labyrinth" was an underground maze with spring water that would fill the labyrinth waist high on full moon nights. The water would glow this wonderful bright blue causing the flowers, trees, and the enemies to glow with such wonderful colors. The middle of this place was an oak tree on a dirt mound with flowers growing around it. The tree is an area boss that attacks only when attacked itself, and is surrounded by blue roses and with the glow of the water made the tree radiate with life. It was Chill's favorite spot in the game. It was here where the newly made guild of Ainz Ooal Gown saved him from being hunted and PKed, and afterward had joined their guild.

The final minutes before the server shutdown General Chill messaged Momonga, thanking him for all the wonderful times they had spent together in his American southern accent. Having being taught a few English lessons by Chill, Momonga had also thanked him.

Momonga begins telling him how he changed Albedo's settings from "slut" to "madly in love" with Momonga. Chill begins laughing and being the fun guy that he is, he asked if he could do the same with Yuri Alpha, and Momonga agreed adding to her settings "in love with General Chill". The two begin laughing over the silly joke.

However, in a serious tone Chill mentions not to touch the battle maids Lupusregina Beta, CZ2128 Delta, Narberal Gamma, and Solution Epsilon, as they were his so-called "children". He had set it to where they would call him "papa" or "dad" whenever he gave them an order. In the real world, Chill was a full-time medical student, and although he always wanted kids he didn't have the time nor the money to raise a family. So he made those girls to fill that void, and in some ways it was quite sad and in others it was quite cute when you stop to think about it.

General Chill said his final goodbyes to Momonga and disconnected the message. He then rested his avatar next to the tree that was surrounded by flowers. It'll be the last time he'll be able to look upon this beautiful place so he closed his eyes and looked at the countdown as he waited for the end.

[23:59:55, 56, 57, 58, 59]

[00:00:00, 01, 02, 03...]

The countdown went up as it faded from his view and he then spoke to himself in confusion. "Did they push back the server shutdown?" He stood up to look around, and as he was about to contract Momonga he suddenly felt very sleepy and heavy. Then he saw roots slowly grab him and slowly placed him back onto the ground. Just then the voice of an elderly woman spoke.

"The end is here for me but through you I will live".

Chill looks around with his eyes, and with his final bit of strength he sees the oak tree withering away. Chill was a very stubborn person, and with that stubbornness it gave him enough strength to say one last line.

"You...can't...tell...me..what...to..do..."

He lost consciousness and there he slept for two years in a cocoon of roots and stayed that way for two years. Meanwhile, Ainz would begin his conquest of the world with the forces of Nazarick at his command.

*Author here: Tips for future chapters. Brackets like these [ ] are used when someone uses summons, talks to summons, uses skills, or uses magic. Brackets like these ( ) are used for inner thoughts and dialogue.*

*Editor here: Would've gotten this "Redux" chapter out of the way sooner but my computer decided it wanted to be stupid, but it is here now, and I will be getting more out as soon as I can. It will just be a while. Until then! Later!*


	2. Chapter 2

The Awakening of a Dragon God

"Hey scaly! Are you awake today?" A female voice spoke out. She looks at Chill's sleeping face that was as non-changing as stone.

*WHACK!*

She punches him in the face and a loud whack could be heard throughout this place that looked like a cave of roots and soil. The sound echos throughout this hollow place.

"Well! Another sunset for you." She heads towards a wall and begins marking it.

"That makes it 630 sunsets. Why couldn't I been made with someone who can move? Maybe tomorrow he'll wake up." She started to sing a song in such a heavenly sweet voice.

(Who's making that sound? Can't a guy take a nap? Wait! I recognize that song. It's Ode to Joy! I'd always whistle it when I visit this place. What time is it anyway?) Chill looks at the top right of his screen but sees nothing but black at first. As he starts to focus numbers start to fade into his consciousness. He sees a number that causes him to spring back to life, shattering the dead roots that had wrapped around him into ashes as he starts to freak out.

"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR WHAT?! Um, 365 multiple by 24? No! Too small! 730 by 24. FOR TWO YEARS?!" The countdown he saw said 17,520 hours. The surprised Chill started talking in a saddened voice.

"Oh! All the hours I put into school. The money, time, and effort. Oh, no! The student loans! I have no money to be able to pay them off! My life, my dreams are ruined."

Chill laid back down and placed his hand over his eyes. (How have I been asleep for two years?! That's impossible! I remember I was in the game, then the server shutdown was supposed to happen, and then I fell asleep. I wasn't in an accident, was I? Did my brain get fried? But I feel great! Did I get into a coma? Wait. I just notice my hand, it's huge! It has claws! I can feel my hand, but it's not my hand. Also, what's with my face? Do I have a snout?! I have horns?!)

Chill sat up in shock staring at his hands trying to formulate an answer, but there were so many questions running though his mind when a small voice cried out.

"Good morning life-giver! It's nice to finally meet you!~"

"Uh, who said that?" Chill said in a surprised tone.

"It was me life-giver! Did you sleep well?"

"Um, yeah sure." Upon his answer she started to cry.

"Uh, why are you crying?" He said still greatly confused.

She ran full sprint towards Chill and jumped into his arms slamming into his chest. A loud bang could be heard echoing throughout the place.

(I felt that. How did I feel that? This isn't my body, right?)

The young woman continued crying in his chest.

"I'm..so...happy...you're...awake!...Mother...tree…said...so! (Mother tree?! What's happening? I'm so confused, but first gotta stop her crying. It's makin' me feel bad.)

"Shh. Calm down little one. Dry your tears." He said in a soft tone of voice.

"Is that my name? Little one?"

"No, but can you answer some questions? I'm quite confused 'bout what's going on."

"Of course life-giver! Anything for you!"

(Okay. First question.) "What do I look like?"

"Well, you're a big shiny white lizard with horns, wings, and a big tail.~"

"I'm a dragon and don't you forget it!" Chill said in a serious tone.

(I'm in my Yggdrasil player character?! That answers one question but raises many more. Did I somehow get sucked in the game? Whelp! It's experiment time!)

Chill pulls out his scythe from a small purple portal.

(How did I do that?! I merely thought of accessing my inventory to get something, and then I pulled it out of nothing.)

"Um, life-giver? What are you going to do with that?" The girl said in a worried tone.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a test to prove something."

Chill pokes his fingertip with the scythe.

"Ow! I'm bleeding. I really felt that one as well." The girl begins to panic seeing her life-giver bleed. In a second the wound healed as if nothing happened, and she returns to normal.

(Well! Somehow I'm in the game, and so everything around me is real including this body. My head hurts trying to think about this, and for some reason I have this dull pain in my jaw.) He thinks this unaware of the 'WHACK' the girl gave him earlier.

(Alright. Second question.) "Who or what are you?"

"Well life-giver, in my memories from mother tree, I'll be what's called a child, well more specifically, your daughter!~"

"Explain." said Chill.

"The final memory of mother tree was of the world fading into darkness and you showing up. She feared for her survival. She needed a strong power and you were the strongest one close by. She hoped over the years of kindness you had shown her that you wouldn't mind. So she placed you in a deep sleep."

(Ah.~ So it must have been her voice I heard before I slept.) He thinks to himself recalling his final memory.

"To make life from you was difficult, so she consumed every living thing here from the soil to other creatures."

Chill looked around and saw nothing but death and decay. This once beautiful place had been turned to rot. Nothing survived here. A deep sadness came over Chill. He could not express the sorrow he felt seeing such a masterpiece of an area had fallen dead. She senses Chill's sadness so she hugged him tighter. Chill looked at her and she gave a heartwarming smile as she continued her story.

"Finally she created me with the image of what you call 'best type'. Oh! Also I need to show you this."

She placed her hands on her chest and opened it, showing a jewel a foot long and inside the jewel was fire moving, with roots connected to it. The flame was so intense it looked like it burns brighter than the sun.

"This flame is from you. It's what gives me life. Thank you life-giver!"

Meanwhile in Chill's head...

(The hell is going on?! I have a kid that came from me and a tree?! I feel violated! And she seems in her late teens, maybe early 20s and kinda' looks like that girl from that early 21st century anime TV show. Her name I think it was Erza Scarlet with the same gifts but she doesn't have any human features. She has human shape, but no skin or hair. She seems similar to the treants, but she may be a new subspecies that mimics human appearance. She has wooden skin, and has roots and leaves. She has wooden hair that seems solid but it moves when she does. She has toes that move independently and fingers, and she has my red dragon eyes. My head hurts. This is all too sudden!)

Then Chill looks for his MP bar but can't find it. He closes his eyes and starts thinking about his MP and the answer comes to him. He feels that 25% percent of it is gone and it's not recovering

(The treant? She's the one who's draining it.)

"Life-giver? Are you okay? You been quiet for some time. Are you asleep again."

"Um, no. Just been thinking. Oh! By the way, just call me papa. Calling me 'life-giver' makes me sound like a breeding bull."

"Of course papa!" Chill was quite happy to hear that word but at the same it felt a little weird hearing it come from a treant.

(Okay. Last question.) "Can you help get me up?"

"Oh, sorry papa! Give me your hand."

She helps to pull him up and Chill stood up showing his 8 foot height towering over her since she seemed to be around 5 and a half feet. Chill let's out a mighty yawn as he started stretching his new body. Chill's wings opened up fully to show a 12 foot wing span letting out a mighty gust of wind knocking the girl down. Chill stretches his mighty 7 foot tail, and then slammed it onto the ground causing the ground to shake launching her up in the air by a few feet. Chill yawns have been letting fire spew out of his mouth like a mighty volcano. The girl just watched in awe of her papa's power.

(Holy crap! I have wings! Holy crap! I have a tail! And WTF?! I have fire breath! Maybe being a dragon isn't that bad. Like who can't love shooting fire out of their freakin' mouths!)

Chill stopped with his morning stretches and looks at her. He chuckled at seeing her jaw hit the floor.

"Flies are going to land if you don't close it." She did so with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'll give you a name…you'll be called 'Renata' from now on. It means 'born again' where I'm from."

Renata started to cry and hugged him tightly again. "Thank you papa! I will love this name forever." This brought a smile to Chill's face.


	3. Chapter 3

A Clue

A woman in white walks back and forth in the throne room of Nazarick reading off of a piece of paper. "The Great Tomb of Nazarick is an untouchable castle worthy of the 41 Supreme Beings. A single being stands atop this kingdom...His name is Momonga. Oh! I mean Ainz Ooal Gown." The woman stops and sits down on the stairs leading up to the throne. She looks behind her and upon the throne remembering the day he changed his name.

"Momonga. When will I be able to say that name again?" She said in a sad tone.

The Overseer of the Guardians Lady Albedo was writing a victory speech for the forces of Nazarick. The speech is for the celebration party for Lord Ainz conquering his first city with ease and the first stepping stone of conquering this, "untouched treasure chest."

A maid walks in and gives a bow before speaking.

"Lady Albedo. Good afternoon. What can I do for you today?" Said Yuri Alpha.

Albedo stands and gives a small smile towards the maid and then speaks.

"Yuri, I want to throw our Lord Ainz a party for his new domain and all the hard work he has done for us. The throne room is where the celebration is going to take place. So it has to be spotless."

"Of course Lady Albedo. The maids will work tirelessly for our Master Ainz."

"Also, another matter I wish to speak with you, female to female."

"Lady Albedo, we are at your beck and call. You merely need to ask. What do you need to speak of?"

"I have tried several times to get Lord Ainz to impregnate me but he has refused me several times. I have tried everything, even advice from the supreme beings but nothing seems to work."

Yuri looks at her with concern as Albedo looks like she on the verge of tears.

"I'm a failure as a woman." Said Albedo.

Yuri was about to answer, but a dim red light appeared in the corner of her eye causing her to turn away but nothing was there.

"Yuri, do you have any advice for me? I need to beat Shalltear to become Queen of Nazarick, so then I can rub it in her face." Albedo is imagining her stomping Shalltear back into the dirt since she is an undead.

Yuri looks back at Albedo to answer then the light appeared again cutting her off. she looks but nothing appears. She was going to shout, but albedo spoke before she could do anything.

"Yuri, why aren't you answering me? Do you have more important matters that would cause you to ignore me?!"

"Oh! Sorry Lady Albedo! I was merely remembering the advice I heard from my creator. She used play, "hard to get". It something I heard Lady Yamaiko say when she was in her 'college days'. It is a plan to get one mate to ignore another to somehow get attention, and then the mate would do several things to want their attention by ignoring them."

At this moment, Albedo had this huge lustful smile. She had a sinister plan to get her Lord Ainz' seed.

"Master Ainz been 'playing hard to get'. So he does love me to make me wait this long! I understand his plan now. I have my gratitude Yuri. I may have found a way to get Lord Ainz to impregnate me."

Albedo's wings start twitching at the idea of being one with Ainz. She begins to imagine their wedding night. She was also imaging the various things her Lord Ainz will do to her, and she starts twitching in excitement.

"You are welcome Lady Albedo. I'll be rooting for you." Yuri said taking a slight bow.

The red light glows again. This event made a vein appear on the side of Yuri's head causing her to make a turn and shout at the air of the throne room.

"Who is being disrespectful towards the presence of Lady Albedo?! You'll be punished!"

No one answered to her angry query, except Albedo who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Yuri, who are you talking too? There should only be you and I in here."

"My apologies Lady Albedo, but someone keeps shining a red light towards me and it is quite rude."

Albedo gives a curious look pondering about the nature of this red light. She then scans the throne room to see no one. The red light then reappears, but it is not next to them, it is above them. Both women look up to see a banner glow with this red light .The banner has a dragon with its mouth open and an orb with its open maw. The banner symbolizes the conquests and destruction of worlds, as this banner belongs to General Chill, one of the 41 Supreme Beings.

Both women merely watch with shock at this sight. It indicates that one of the supreme beings is alive in this world.

Albedo begins giving orders. "Yuri head to Lord Ainz study and tell everyone to leave. If anyone gives you trouble tell them it's a direct order from me, and wait for his return. Also tell no one beside him of this. I will be there shortly!"

"Yes, Lady Albedo!" The maid quickly rushes off with elegance in her steps.

[Message] Pandora's Actor. Gather the team immediately. Take the world item for the worst situation and as well to make sure Rubedo does not go out of control. As Ainz personal creation I need not remind you that this mission was given to us by Lord Ainz, or how important it is.]

[Of course, Lady Albedo! I will not fail my creator! The team will assemble in the throne room and will await for your order.[ message disconnect ]

Albedo flies up towards the banner, takes it off the wall, and flies back down. With the banner in her hands she begins attack it. Her blood lust now is a monstrous difference from her usual attitude. She tries to rip apart but the fabric is too tough. She begins cursing at the banner.

"Why did you have to appear now?! I had the perfect plan to finally get Ainz to become one with me! You! You don't deserve to be a supreme being. You are cursed being?! If only you had stayed behind like my beloved Ainz from the beginning, I wouldn't have this urge to kill you!"

Just then, Albedo's blood lust disappeared as fast as it appeared. The banner remains in one piece, and then this woman who cursed a supreme being had this wide smile that went from cheek to cheek.

"If I bring him alive, I can ask Lord Ainz for anything I want, or if he turns up dead I can console him. Either way, it's a win for me. I must try to seem eager to help, but plan 'make Momonga mine', shall go into effect."

Albedo begins wiping her feet on the banner as one does entering their home. She rolls it up, places it under her arm and starts walking towards Ainz study with a sinister grin on her face.

[Teleportation] (Ah~ I'm so tired. I wish to take a nap but this undead body sure does ruin a lot of things that I took for granted.)

Ainz Ooal Gown sits down at the desk in his study, sinking in his chair and at the corner of his eye he spots the battle maid Yuri Alpha. Normally, a regular maid would be here to attend him.

"Master Ainz, welcome back. I have urgent news regarding General Chill. A clue has revealed itself in this new world."

Upon hearing this Ainz stands on his feet.

[Message] Albedo what's the meaning of this? What is Yuri talking about?]

Just then Albedo walks into his study and kneels in front of him holding up a rolled up banner before her beloved lord.

"My Lord Ainz, this banner began glowing in the throne room. It belongs to General Chill and this reaction means he may have arrived in this new world."

Upon hearing this the human man inside the undead body of bones felt joy and warmth. He wasn't alone. Knowing that his friend is out there, Ainz sat down as if puppet strings been cut. He couldn't speak because he was just that happy.

(My friend is alive! I must get him to Narazick to safely, but will he accept what I have done so far? The lives I have taken. The lives I couldn't save.)

Albedo cuts in as he was deep in his own thoughts. "Lord Ainz, I have the team ready to leave at a moment's notice. I need only your order to begin the search."

With that statement Ainz snaps into focus.

"Albedo, that banner may lead us to General Chill. Give it to Pandora's Actor and I'll contact Aura, Mare, and Cocytus to return to Narazick immediately as well. Prepare our Narazick old guards and honor guards. The tomb is also to be on alert and tell Shalltear to be ready to open a portal at a moment's notice. We may need to reinforce Pandora should a situation arise. In addition, tell no one of this. These are my orders."

"Yes Lord Ainz, we shall begin at once."

Ainz begins thinking about how to prevent leaks and how to move the strongest team through countries without it being a diplomatic issue. It is especially worrisome with that mind control world item still in play.

Then this nervous voice spoke. "Um... excuse me Master Ainz, but can I be in the team to search for General Chill? I can help."

The voice came from the battle maid Yuri Alpha. She seems to be quite nervous, with her twisting side to side as a girl wanting to talk to a cute guy. She has not once shown this type of behavior before, but then a memory appears in Ainz' head. The one where he changed her settings to be "in love with Chill ."

After a minute, Ainz speaks. "You're allowed to join the team, but you must follow Pandora's Actor's orders as if they were my own."

"Of course Master Ainz." Yuri had this glowing smile when she slightly bowed and answered.

"Also Yuri, get the human sorcerer Fluder Paradyne. He'll be joining you as well. He should be quite useful."

Albedo stands from her kneeling position upon hearing this. "Pardon my rudeness Lord Ainz. Why must we bring a lowly human to rescue a supreme being. I object to this!"

Ainz suddenly stood up causing Albedo to kneel in fear. Ainz spoke with such anger in his voice that it surprised her.

"I don't want to get the other countries involved! We can NOT put Chill in harm's way. A human with connections and reputation will be less likely to be attacked. Understood Albedo?!"

"Clearly Lord Ainz." She is visibly shaken with fear as she replies. Yuri also is trembling with fear.

"Give Pandora's Actor his new orders. Yuri, head towards the library and retrieve Fluder. Then head to the throne room where Pandora's Actor will be waiting."

"Yes, and thank you Lord Ainz."

With that Yuri bows and leaves Ainz' study with a smile on her face, as does Albedo leaving Ainz alone with his thoughts.

(Something is off when I speak with Albedo. It might be my imagination, but it's something that has been bugging me. I need to speak with Demiurge about this.)

Ainz looks up and speaks to himself. "Soon my friend, we'll bring you home to Nazarick."

Meanwhile, in the throne room the strongest team of Nazarick is assembled. A power strong enough to destroy nations await their orders.

*Author note: If you love it, please leave a review or PM me, but if you find a problem then by means also leave a review or PM me. The added input helps.*

*Editor's note: By "added input" he means well thought out notes, ideas, and constructive criticism. Not rude and hurtful remarks. Looking at you trolls.*


	4. Chapter 4

The 28th Member

Now entering, [Sea Labyrinth]

Fear echoes in this place as human warriors give chase after an enormous creature. Their footsteps stop as they enter and a warrior clad in red chain mail speaks.

"Where are you? Come out and play.~ It'll be a fun game. It's called collect the scales. You merely have to hold still while we beat them out of you. When we get enough, we can send you back to a safe zone. I promise."

After a few moments of silence he speaks in rage.

"COME OUT YOU STUPID LIZARD!"

Another warrior clad in purple armor speaks.

"Calm down. We have the other one, so he'll lead us to the noob."

The third warrior in leather armor pushes a humanoid dragon on the ground. It was a small, child sized dragon. It had small knifes and red skin, and it seemed to be another dragon-race player.

"Where is he? You geckos can sense one another can't you?"

Then the dragon points in a direction and speaks, "I'm sorry. RUN FOR IT!"

The dragon-race player is pushed onto the ground. [Earth Smash] A loud smash of a hammer hitting the ground silences the small dragon as his body lays still. A few seconds later his body disappears in a small flash of light.

"Heh. He dropped a scale. Looks like you're the winner! Why don't you come out and claim your prize?~"

Footsteps are heard running away from them and they give chase. The sound of armor rattling and grinding is heard throughout this quiet place as they run after their prey.

The warrior in red shouts, "Split up! He can't beat us even if it's 1v1."

The sounds make him focus purely on survival so he starts to run faster than before, but it doesn't matter because the endless turns in this place can get one lost very easily. Then he runs into a dead-end with no way out. As he hears the footsteps getting closer the player realizes he is trapped. The human players begin casting spells to find him. Trapped and literally boxed in a corner he pulls out a scythe ready to die fighting.

(Dragon hunters. I did my best to avoid them and yet I somehow get surrounded. If I'm lucky they'll fight each other for the kill and I can escape, but either way I'm going to die. I finally reach level 40 then the level 80s who can't win a real fight without whining come after me.) The dragon-race player sighs as he continues his thoughts. (They killed the other guy. Poor dude. He seemed to be really nice even after I entered a duel with him, and then these losers made it into a trap. Damn developers! They need to fix this duel/loot system and help dragon players from being grind/loot characters for dragon blood and scales because we're going extinct!)

Suddenly voices are heard from the other side of the wall, but he can't understand the words spoken. He checks his settings on his console to see if it is a glitch in his gear, but it's working just fine. He then realizes it's a different language and hope has been ignited.

(That language, it's um...? I've heard it before at school! What was it...? Oh! I remember! It's Japanese! Please understand me.)

The dragon-race player puffs up his chest and lets out a roar.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! JAPANESE PLAYERS I'M BEING HUNTED! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Another voice shouted, "Hey! I heard him over here!"

The sound of footsteps start getting louder and louder as they approach his location.

The dragon lets out another roar. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

Then the sound of footsteps stop as they enter the area in front of him. He looks forward hoping it was the other players, but it was the wrong people.

"We'll help you leave this place...in a box." A grinning emoji flashes as the human player in red says that.

"Look boys! We found a general. We should salute him before he gets cut up." And they did salute him, but in a mocking, joking way.

"Maybe he'll drop a star covered scale." They all laughed at the bad joke.

"He'll need to duel us first before we can get scales, but we can keep hunting him till he'll accepts our requests. It'll also be a nice way to get dragon blood from him."

"Um, good plan. So, shall we begin?"

The dragon lifts his weapon to defend himself, but it won't matter since they are level 80s. So he closes his eyes and waits for the end.

(Damn developers.)

The human players lift their weapons above their heads and prepare to swing down.

Three sounds are heard: *SMASH!*, *CRACK!*, *WHOOSH!* After that succession of sounds, all that is heard is silence.

Chill slowly opens his eyes, wondering why he wasn't dead yet. Then his eyes spring open as he sees the players who were hunting him laying dead on the floor. His eyes move upwards from their dead bodies to see three heteromorphic players.

He could see their names displayed in his vision and they were Amanomahitotsu, Nearata, and Tigris Euphrates. The names were unfamiliar to him, but he was thankful to them from the bottom of his heart for saving him from being PKed. The three saviors begin speaking, but he couldn't understand them.

When you start your new character you're given an item to translate other spoken languages but this dragon didn't use it. Since he was a solo player he had sold it. He had regretted it several times so he did next best thing. He bought an in-game book which translates spoken words to written language so the user can read in the book as well the other way around. So he pulled it out and they begin talking to one another.

(Thank you for saving me. I really owe you guys! Is there anything I can help you with?)

The leader of the group, Amanomahitotsu speaks. "Don't mention it. We know the feeling of being hunted and PKed for fun. And as a matter of fact, yes you could help. We were looking for the center chamber of this place. Can you take us there?"

(Sure! I have to get my bearings first, but it'll be pretty easy since I'm not being chased anymore. I'll lead you there. Oh! My name's General Chill. It's nice to meet y'all!)

Then Chill puts his weapon away and stood up. The three other players were quite surprised with his height and they began walking behind their newest friend, General Chill. A few minutes pass and they reach the center chamber.

[Now entering boss room, The Tree of Life. Recommended lvl: 50]

Chill was quite hesitant, so he let them walk in front, being 10 levels lower then the recommended level. Chill begins writing.

(Why are such high levels here anyway?)

"It's for our guild base. Those blues roses surrounding that tree boss are Steel Lips. They're used for various things, they can be used to help defend and build our base."

(Oh! That's good to know. What's your guild called? Can I join it please? I'm done being a solo player. I'm tired being hunted all the damn time, especially since this DLC is broken.)

"Our guild name (dramatic pause) is Ainz Ooal Gown! You can tag along with us to see if you can join our guild."

(Cool.)

The three members of Ainz Ooal Gown ready their weapons to fight, but Chill steps in to stop them.

(If you guys want the flowers, I have like 10 stacks of 99. I was going to sell them, but if y'all need them I'll gladly give them to you, and it could help me get in the guild as well.)

"How do you have that many flowers?! The boss only drops one or two."

(Give it a few minutes.)

Like he said, after a few minutes a full moon appears above the tree in a hole on the ceiling. When the light of the moon hits the tree, water starts flowing out of the ground and begins to flood the place. The three players look at Chill to see if this what he meant and he merely nodded.

After about a minute the place was waist-high in water. Chill begins moving towards the boss, and the three members of Ainz Ooal Gown start speaking, telling him to be careful as they feared that he was going to get the boss hate. Chill puts away his book, so they ready their weapons to save him, but nothing happens to Chill. He walks right in front of the boss and then bends over, goes underwater picking the flowers, and with nothing attacking him. After Chill picked up a few roses, he then returns to the three other players and gave them the roses with 100 percent health. Chill pulls out his book and begins writing.

(I have more where these came from. It should help out your guild a lot, right? I mean, OUR guild.)

"Yeah, they should. We'll be able to create a lot of floors with these, but there are requirements to join. We'll take you there now if you're serious about joining."

(Of course I'm serious, but don't kick me out after I give you these flowers. I'll have to hunt you all down.) A smiling wink emoji flashes.

"We won't do such a thing. So are you ready to leave?"

(Yup! Let's go!)

*Joining Ainz Ooal Gown.*

[Gate] After walking through a black hole General Chill arrives in a swamp with a graveyard leading to an old temple. Amanomahitotsu then spoke.

"Wait here. We don't want the NPC's attacking you."

(Sure. I'll wait here.)

They enter the temple, so Chill leaned against a wall and started reading some books to pass the time. They are actually his textbooks from medical school. Whenever he had to wait a long time he would pull a book out to read and study. Quite the book-worm by some people's standards.

After 10 minutes of waiting Amanomahitotsu came back out to greet him.

"We're ready, and you seem in luck! All 27 of us are here in the base. Oh, and take this. It's a translation potion. It'll be easier to speak to one another after you use it."

He gave the bottle to Chill and after he was done drinking it then he speaks. "Hello! Testing 1,2,3. Can you understand me?"

"Yes, I can. That's good. Also, wear this ring. It'll allow you to enter without being attacked. You'll be my guest."

He gives him a ring to put on that looks like just a dull gold ring. Chill puts it on and he is teleported to this huge room with a throne at the end of the hall. He looks around and sees no one was in the area. He was confused to find that it was just him in this gigantic throne room.

"Um...hello? I think this ring broke. Where am I? I mean, it looks pretty cool. That I'm in the guild base of yours."

"Hello little lizard.~" Said an eerie voice.

Flashes of light appears around Chill. It is the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, with then eight additional flashes of red appearing near the throne, and one of them was Amanomahitotsu. Then a singular light appears on the throne itself while the others stand around a dark figure with a body of bones that sits like a king and speaks.

"So, you wish to join us" The body of bones said in a regal voice.

But Chill didn't answer in the way they were hoping for.

"Hey! Who was the jackass who called me a little lizard?! I'm a dragon and don't you forget it!"

Sounds of laughter roars through this tense situation. People were yelling jokes about how this epic plan to scare new members utterly failed.

Then the body of bones coughs, and his regal voice disappeared.

"Um, well that could have gone better than expected."

The regal voice disappeared, indicating that it was a voice modifier that one can install into their own avatar. His voice sounded young like he was in his early to mid 20s. Chill for his part had a small chuckle about everything.

"Well, sorry about that. I heard 'lizard' and I kinda lost my temper. Y'all must have practiced a bit for that number."

Amanomahitotsu speaks after hearing Chill's southern American accent. "Ah! You're American. If you join, you'll be the first one. You already have my vote, Chill."

The other members who were accompanying him also agreed with that sentiment.

The body of bones, Momonga the guild master speaks. "He first needs to fulfill the requirements of joining our guild, so let us start. General Chill there are three requirements for joining the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"The first is only heteromorphic character avatars are allowed, so you being a dragon you pass there."

"The second one is you have to be a working member of society. Tell us Chill, are you a working member of society?"

Chill looks around and then ponders the meaning of the question for a few seconds.

"Well, kinda'. I'm a medical student, but I have no job. I'm a full-time student from all the money I saved up from the odd jobs I worked and with grants and scholarships, so I don't have to pay yet. Does that count as a working member of society? Please say yes."

The members begin talking to one another very quietly, like classmates who try to pass answers to a test while the teacher was watching. A few minutes pass and then Momonga speaks. "Most of us have decided that you do not fill the second requirement."

"Now the last requirement is a majority vote, so please wait a moment while we cast our votes."

Everyone goes to the guild master and they begin speaking to one another, giving their opinions on the matter. Chill sits down and shakes his head because it was as if he were watching congressmen talking to one another. He sits down and begins reading his books. A few minutes pass, and then everyone returns to their original position. Then the guild master speaks.

"By majority vote, we have decided against your joining of the guild. I am sorry."

Amanomahitotsu was clearly against this decision by walking off to the side. Chill looked towards the guild master, closed his book, and then stood up as he spoke. "Whelp, looks like I gotta play the work card. My understanding of this guild is that everyone here is a working member of society, correct? Well then we can greatly benefit from one another."

"How so?" Said the shining World Champion Touch-Me

"Recently, our governments passed a work deal for services and goods to increase profits, so both sides are going to cut and hire workers for various jobs. So, let me answer your question with a question. How many of you speak english or read and write it?"

They looked at one another understanding what he meant. They knew about the deal between the two nations and having english speaking and writing skills on one's own resume would greatly improve job opportunities and pay. They huddle up again and after a quick minute the guild master spoke.

"Well, with your tempting offer, we decided to re-vote, and so by unanimous decision we welcome you General Chill, to the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown as its 28th member."

There were cheers and applause after those words were spoken. Then Chill raised his hand as if wanting to ask a question. Amanomahitotsu came back and gave him two thumbs up.

"Thanks y'all, but I have a favor to ask. I hate to ask since I'm new and all, but can y'all help me get a certain class?"

"Sure. What type of warrior class are you looking for?" Said Ulbert.

"Well, it's not a warrior class. It's a summoner class called [Soul Collector]. In terms of rarity, it's actually more rare than that [World Champion] over there, but it's less difficult to get, depending how good y'all are in PVE. I mean, how good we are."

*Author note: That is the story of how General Chill joined Ainz Ooal Gown to become its 28th member. If you like it, please PM me or leave a review. Thank you for enjoying the story!*


	5. Chapter 5

Chill in the New World

The sight of looking at this dead place caused Chill's memories to flashback to when it was gorgeous. When he first meet people he could call friends in Yggdrasil. Chill is broken from his thoughts as he looks down to see Renata hugging him again.

"Renata, you can let go of me now. You don't have to hug me every time."

"Are you sure papa? I sensed your sadness so I'm trying to make you feel happy."

Chill gives her a smile and pats Renata on the head. She smiles back letting go of him.

"Papa, can you answer a question that's been bugging me?~" She says with a cute curiosity.

"Sure. Ask away." He says casually.

"How do you talk without moving your mouth? Is it a dragon thing?" She asks as she tilts her head slightly to the left.

Chill begins placing his hand on his jaw wondering what she meant. He speaks a few random words, but he doesn't move his mouth. He looks up and shoots fire from his mouth. Chill's inner self was still impressed with his fire breath as he sank into thought.

(This is rather strange.~ I can bite and shoot fire, which is still friggin' cool, but words aren't coming out. Let me think… I'm in my player character so somethin' from the game isn't letting me speak with my mouth. It's probably my class passive skill [Dragon Wisdom]… If I recall it allowed me to speak with my summons from afar and communicate with multiple people at once. Renata might be a type of summon, or is this my only method of communicate? Meh. Questions for later. First thing's first is to get out of here.)

"Yes, Renata it is. I'm what's called a 'Dragon God'. With my age comes wisdom, so I'm able to speak with my mind instead of my mouth."

As Chill finishes his explanation, Renata's face turns into an expression of awe and joy. She had the look of a child with money to spend in a candy store.

"Really papa? That's amazing!~ How wise are you? Can you do other things like...um, cast magic?~" She says innocently with awe and expectation in her eyes. Chill thinks to himself at her question.

(So magic does exist here? Great!)

"Of course I can. I can make life." He says with confidence in his voice.

"What do you mean make life? Can you make more of me?~" She asked with cute, wide eyes.

Renata face turns in an even more pronounced expression of disbelief as her jaw dropped. Chill found the look on her face to be quite funny as he chuckles at the sight.

"Renata, close your mouth or bugs are going to land.~ First, can you use magic or weapons?"

She closes her mouth with an embarrassed look on her face as she responds.

"Well, no papa, I can't use magic and I have no weapons to use." Chill sinks into thought after she answered.

(Let me see... do I have anything that can help her? Well, I do have some defense items, but no weapons for her to use except my scythe. She might be able to use it, but it is a class specific weapon. Whelp! Experiment time!)

Chill still carried carried memories of his past adventures, and with them items that were too important to sell. He wanted his character to be buried with them. Chill pulls out a ring with a blue orb in the middle and gives it to Renata. She places it on a finger on her right hand, and shortly after it begins to be absorbed into her body. Renata didn't feel any pain or anything else as it seemed normal to her. Chill didn't act on it because he was confused as to what was going on. It's the first time he had seen something like this.

A light began emitting from her and then her wooden skin turn pink, her hair turned scarlet red, she had these rosy cheeks, then scales started forming around the outline of her body, not covering her completely. The scales trace the outline of her body, but they didn't seem to cover the skin, but was just underneath it. Renata then grew wings, while small compared to Chill's, was huge for her height. Then a tail grew as well and she seemed weak like a baby bird hatching from an egg. The most shocking thing to happen next, was she had these really nice pink nipples.

(Ah~ah. She naked. I should turn around, but their inverted and I've never seen inverted nipples before.)

"Papa, why are you staring?" She asks innocently, almost completely oblivious to the reasons behind Chill's reaction.

Chill turns around with his cloud white scales turning red from the embarrassment. If he had his helmet on you wouldn't be able to see such a sight. He didn't know that she would become naked, and it caught him completely off guard.

(Oy. If peroroncino was here, he'd be having one hell of a time. He'll have her in 20 different outfits and make this place his personal sex dungeon. As a guy I get him, but it's a little too much for me. Also, she my kid! I wouldn't let him near her!)

Chill's anger flared a bit when he mentioned Peroroncino. Chill wasn't on good terms with him or his usual ways. Chill was quite a normal guy or "boring", as Peroroncino would describe him. His thoughts were thrown into a loop over this recent event.

(Why did this happen? Why did she turn dragon-human? She's part me and part tree, so did the ring make her more dragon...?) Chill closes his eyes and concentrates on his mana supply.

(I can feel it. My MP had went up. It's now approximately at 85 percent. Huh. She must need power to evolve, like a friggin' like a Pokemon, or finish growing since the tree didn't have access to more power. Also, what happened to the ring?)

"Renata, can you open your chest and show me that gem again?" She tilts her head in confusion for a moment before complying.

She tries to open it but found that she couldn't. Her body has now completely morphed to this new hybrid form.

(Ah... that seems to answer one question among many, but then again many more arise.)

"Seems like your mother tree didn't have enough power to complete you, so the ring you absorbed helped you further along your growth."

Renata didn't pay a single second of attention to General Chill's explanation. She was more focused on her new form.

"I look like papa!~ I have a tail and wings! I also have small horns! I'm almost a dragon!" She said wide eyed with mouth agape.

She became very excited to look like Chill, and so he pulls out a few more items. First, a couple of rings and then a necklace. He gave them to Renata with his back turned to her. She still didn't understand why but then again she really didn't care. The items were placed just like before and unsurprisingly they also got absorbed into her body. Her scales grew fully and they had this dark blue shine to them just like the steel lips flowers. The tail and wings also grew strong and Chill could sense his MP had now been fully restored. She was now officially a dragon hybrid.

Suddenly, Chill started to feel this sensation of lust, like he needed to mate as his life depended on it. He couldn't understand at first it so he turned around and took a closer look at Renata.

(She has become a hybrid of dragon and human. I can sense her presence so my [Dragon Territory] passive works on her, and this urge to mate is so very strong. At least that skill still works, but I don't understand why I have this strong urge. Ah! It's makin' my head spin!)

Chill vigorously shakes his head to focus his thoughts, and then he accesses his inventory and pulls out a few clothes as well as some armor pieces. These items represented more memories Chill had on him. He begins to think about his new body and does a mental status check.

(Okay! If I recall correctly, I have 10 class passive skills and 10 character passive skills. I have about 500 summons of different creatures of various levels. 20 toggle passive skills and 40 combat skills. The normal level for PVP was 8th tier magic or in my case level 80 summons. My physical and elemental defense should still be top-tier stat wise, but combat with pure warriors might be difficult without my summons. I have my scythe, which is a dragon divine weapon. If memory serves, I gain an increase to my defense and attack including my class passive skills which in turn buffs my summons, but it also reduces my MP and preventing multiple spell usage while the weapon is being held. I have my armor of dragon scales, which is another dragon divine class item. I'll be able to tank damage for a while since the armor greatly increases my defense from all sorts of attacks. The armor also increases my dragon passive skills and class passives, but reduces movement speed and recovery of most stats by half. The great General Chill a walking tank, but without my summons I can be pretty vulnerable. So I must build my forces to survive, or else a smart enemy can find my weaknesses pretty quickly. I must create summons to help cover that.)

"Papa, I'm done. How do I look?~" Renata broke Chill from his train of thought.

Renata has a mix match of armor and clothes (think of Ezra default armor from Fairy Tail) and the outfit fits around her body quite well. Her wings and tail were still out, but Chill never carried illusion items since he always used himself as bait in his traps for players who wanted his dragon blood and scales. He wanted them to cower in fear as the hunters became the hunted.

Chill lifted his hand and pointed it in a direction away from Renata. "Say Renata, wanna see some of papa's magic?"

She shakes her head yes excitedly.

[Summon Wolf Pack x 3]

Three portals of blue energy appear from thin air, with the image of water coming to one's mind when looking at them. Three wolves then started appearing from the portals. These are the alpha males of their packs at lvl 75, and then three more appeared after them. These were the alpha females at lvl 72. The rest of the packs were at lvl 70 and had started emerging from the portals. A total of 21 wolves, 7 to a pack, had emerged and then they lowered their heads as if they were bowing. The wolves are quite big compare to normal wolves. These steel wolves from the ice realm of Jotunheim in the game are about the size of cows. The alpha male and females are a bit bigger. The wolves have a golden necklace with a dark red patterns on it.

Chill remembered his other class passive [The Giver] and it allows certain items on the summons to buff them in beneficial ways. The necklace was an 8th tier illusion item making the user difficult to find without a location spell of the same tier. The wolves are great for scouting and disabling traps and don't use a lot of MP to summon at once.

Chill felt a surge of energy as they were summoned. Another passive that kicked in was [One Mind, One Body] and it allows 3 summons and the summoner to share 25% of each of their total stats with each other. Chill wouldn't get much since the three packs count as one and they were low in levels. He gained 15 points across the board but the wolves would get 30 across the board.

A deep voice then spoke.  
"O creator, we who have been created to serve only you. What shall our orders be?"

Chill looks at Renata to see if she heard all that. He sees her hugging a nearby wolf who has a sight twitch caused by her hugging, but he still has his head bowed at him. Chill looks around in every direction. No one else is there with them. Then the voice speaks again.

"Creator, what is the matter? Do you sense something?"

He looks down at the wolves to see the alpha males looking at him with concern. Chill was hesitant to ask, but he did so anyway.

"You speak wolf?"

"Of course I speak papa. Were you ignoring me the whole time?" Renata begins to pout at Chill with a cute puffed up face.

The wolf was getting annoyed by Renata and growls at her to let go of him and she does so with a fearful look on her face. The wolf stands up on all fours ready to bite her throat as he speaks.

"How dare you speak to the Creator that way?! A lesson in manners is what you need!" As he gets closer the alpha male speaks.

"Behave you fool! You're acting like a child in front of the creator!" The alpha male growls at him shutting him up and both bow for forgiveness.

Meanwhile, Chill looks at Renata with confusion.

"Renata, you didn't hear that did you?"

"No papa. I didn't anything beside the wolves growling at me." She says with a sad look on her face.

(So my skill does work and they have full loyalty toward me. Hopefully. I can do this. Hardcore roleplaying is needed, like in the old gaming days. I'm their creator and there my loyal pets. A man's, or rather a dragon's best friend. Also a mental note: Renata likes fluffy things. Will need to test the fatigue and hunger system to see if it still exists in this world as well. I'm a dragon so I needn't worry nor my summons, but rules can change. If only I was in Nazarick I would have all my stuff. Hmm? I feel like I'm forgetting something…. Oh, crap! Momonga! Is he here as well?!)

[Message.../.../.../... Message disconnects]

(Damn! I can't reach him! It feels like something's blocking me. Well, I gotta get out of here first then get information. Hopefully I can find you guild master.)

Chill take a stance that was like one of a military officer.

"Wolves! From my left to the right your packs shall be called Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Your orders are to find way out of here and report back to me. In addition, the name of the girl you see is Renata. She is my flesh and blood child. You are to protect her at all costs."

The wolf that growled at Renata previously had bowed in front of her trying to ask for forgiveness. He had sad puppy eyes as he whined in a low tone.. She immediately started hugging him again. The wolf's tail was swinging with the speed of sound as a result. He was beyond happy knowing his creator's child was hugging him, as the honor of being hugged by their creator's child was immeasurable. The other wolves gave him quite the death stare in response to the feelings of jealousy and envy they were experiencing. Chill then spoke to the wolf being hugged by Renata.

"Wolf of Charlie squad. Since Renata enjoys your company so much you are her protector. Until further notice, you are hereby ordered to stay at her side at all times, and to defend her until your last heartbeat. You will be given a name... It shall be...Popeye. Understood?" The wolf then bows immediately at Chill's feet.

"Thank you creator for granting me a name. I shall not fail you!"

The other wolves are giving off an even stronger killing intent, except the alpha male of his pack. He was quite happy knowing his son was given such a high honor. Chill then continues speaking and they pay attention.

"Wolves! Do you understand your orders?"

"YES GENERAL SIR!" All the wolves answered in unison.

"Good! Report in every 10 minutes. Now move out!"

With that the packs all went in different directions, except one. Popeye is currently being hugged by Renata, and she had this big smile while Popeye seems overjoyed. Chill smiled as he thought it was quite cute, but then became slightly annoyed when he realized something.

(Ugh! Now it's time to play a game of, "Hurry up and wait".)

Meanwhile back in Nazarick.

A maid quickly walked through the halls with such elegance it seemed she was gliding on air. She stops in front of huge red doors and were opened by golems since they knew who she was. The maid walks inside and an elder lich speaks in this calm quiet relaxed voice as it greets her.

"Welcome to the library miss Yuri Alpha. What can I help you with?"

"Yes, I need to get Fluder per Lord Ainz' orders. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, why yes! He is with the Chief Librarian of Ashurbanipal Titus. Do you wish me to show you the way?"

"No thank you. I know the way. Have a nice day." She says as both of them bow to each other. The maid walks towards Titus' study, but as she comes near a corner...

*BOOM!*

A loud explosion suddenly echoes in this quiet place. Yuri runs toward the source of the sound to see an old man with a beard coughing out black clouds of smoke. A large amount of guards had begun to surrounded the area, but a simple look given from the maid makes them return to their original positions.

"It seems like another failure Titus." Fluder says in disappointment.

"It seems so but another failure is a step closer to success." Titus replies in a calm and unconcerned manner.

"Are you both unharmed?" Yuri says calmly but also in a slightly concerned tone of voice.

Fluder the traitor of the Baharuth Empire now serves Lord Ainz Ooal Gown faithfully, and his current task is to help Titus with magic scroll production. The help of Fluder has allowed the creation 5th tier magic scrolls to be created, but tests above that have proven to be difficult.

"Oh! Miss Yuri Alpha. You do have to forgive this old man for such an appearance. What can I do for you?" He says cordially.

"Sir Fluder, our master Lord Ainz has ordered me to get you for an important mission. Please prepare yourself to leave immediately."

Fluder eyes widened upon hearing his master's name. His old bones started moving as if he was a young man again. While Fluder begins composing himself to fulfill his master's wishes, Yuri's never-changing expression allows her to think about one thing above all else: to find her love General Chill and bring him home.

"Miss Yuri, do you know the mission I been given by our master Lord Ainz?"

"I do, but I'm not allowed to tell you at this time. You'll be filled in when we leave." She says curtly.

Fluder finishes his preparations and begins following Yuri towards the throne room. The search for General Chill would soon begin.

Meanwhile, in another location in Nazarick.

[Message] Demiurge, I need to ask something of you.]

[There is no need to ask my Lord. Anything you wish, I am always happy to serve.] The tone of voice Demiurge uses would make one think he was prostrating to the message spell.

[Umu. It's about Albedo. Something seems off. I feel she has been acting strange lately. I want you to find anything on her and report it back to me.]

[I will see to it, Lord Ainz. [Message disconnects]

A knock is then heard from the door of Ainz' study, and then a voice. It's a guard who regularly stands before his study.

"Lord Ainz, Lady Aura, Sir Mare, and Sir Cocytus have arrived per your orders."

"Good. Let them in. We have much to talk about."

To be continued! Until the next chapter!

*Author's note: Please leave a review or PM me to leave feedback. Thank you for enjoying this story!*

*Editor's note: MadDan90 here! Remember to be kind and civil to each other!*


	6. Chapter 6

The Organization

The Great Tomb of Nazarick is the home of different races all loyal to the Supreme Beings, their creators. The races who live in this tomb are willing to give their lives away for them without a moment's hesitation with a smile on their face.

The four of the battle maids, the daughters of General Chill, arrive at a certain room.

*Knock*Knock*

"Enter", said a woman's voice.

The four daughters of Chill: Lupusregina Beta, CZ2128 Delta, Solution Epsilon, and Narberal Gamma present themselves to the woman before them who is The Overseer of the Guardians, Lady Albedo. She addresses the group in a soft but stern tone of voice that projects authority.

"I'll be asking each of you several questions about your creator. The reason is we shall create paintings of him and give them to other members of the Nazarick to keep an eye out for his return and other supreme beings. CZ Delta, you'll be the first of your sisters to be interviewed.. The rest can wait outside until I call for you."

They bow to acknowledged her orders and then leave the room as CZ2128 Delta stands before Albedo as she opens a notebook with pencil in hand.

"Now let us begin Shizu. First question: who is your creator?"

"General Chill or 'dad' as he preferred." CZ Delta replies in her emotionless, monotone voice.

"Doesn't he find it quite rude by not calling him lord or master?" Albedo says slightly tilting her head in confusion.

"He enjoys being called dad, since he said I'm his child." CZ Delta says, still having no expression on her face.

"Second question: what is his appearance?"

"He is quite tall and strong. He is taller than Cocytus. Dad is tall with golden armor."

"Any other details of note?"

"He has a tail and wings. They are quite large."

"Third question: what are his powers, abilities, and weapons?"

"I cannot say. I have never seen him use his powers. Even if I did I am not allowed to speak of it."

"What do you mean?" Albedo asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I was ordered not to say anything."

"Fourth question: how strong can you say he is? Can you compare him to the other floor guardians or supreme beings?"

"I have heard tales from my sisters of dad's power."

"Explain." Albedo says with a stern and focused expression.

"Dad once defeated several guild members at once. One of them was Lord Ainz."

The pencil snaps in Albedo's hand while she is taking notes and anger seemed visible for a split second, but she composes herself and allows CZ Delta to continue.

"It was a fight to see how strong his was. Seven members of Ainz Ooal Gown versus dad. It was an overwhelming victory. I am unsure if it is true since Lupusregina told me the story."

"I see. Last question: How would you describe your 'dad'?"

"A being who loves life no matter who or what they are." A subtle hint of pride could be detected in CZ Delta's emotionless voice for a brief moment as she gave her reply.

"That's all the questions I have for now. Please send in any sister of yours now." Albedo gently commanded.

"As you wish." CZ Delta bows to Albedo before leaving. Albedo then begins furiously writing in her journal.

'KILL LORD CHILL! This must be a powerful being to defeat several members of Ainz Ooal Gown, including my beloved Momonga. With a power as great as his a World Class Item may be necessary. His existence is a security risk of highest priority and my plan is the only thing that will ensure my beloved Momonga's survival. When Pandora's Actor and his team finds General Chill he will surely die, but if he survives there is my sister who'll finish him off in his weakened condition. Pandora's Actor will take all the blame allowing myself to console my love Lord Momonga and becoming his wife. If he survives and makes it to Nazarick, I'll use Lord Chill's feelings for his creations to have him betray Lord Momonga and I'll get to kill him to save my love! It's such a shame that it takes the death of one supreme being for another to see the love I have for him.'

Albedo then began laughing maniacally in her room while holding the former banner of "Momonga". Another knock on her door sounds and then she immediately hides the banner and composes herself.

"Enter." She says calmly.

It is Narberal Gamma who enters next. She silently takes a bow and stands before her superior ready to receive Albedo's questions.

"First question: who is your creator?"

Narberal spoke with anger clearly present in her voice. "My old man."

Albedo had a confused look on her face wondering if she heard that statement correctly.

"I'm sorry, but did you say your 'old man'?"

"I did. He is just a foolish creator." She says with her face grimacing.

"Why do you speak of him with such disrespect?" Albedo says with more curiosity than anger in her voice.

"I was created to do so. I'm the oldest of my sisters so I have to be responsible for them when he is not here."

"I see. So your disrespect is another way to show your affection?" She asks with a slight grin on her face.

"In a way, yes. Damn my old man." She says in a low but steely voice.

"Why do you and your sisters not put 'lord' or 'master' when addressing him, even though he is your creator?"

"Lady Albedo, my old man earned the title of 'General' in his name and he is the only one to have such an honor as the strongest military force. Since my creation every member of Ainz Ooal Gown has addressed him as General."

"I see. I shall inform others of this as well." Albedo says as she writes down some notes.

"Second question: what is your creator's appearance?"

"He is a dragon of intense power."

"Third Question: what are his powers and weapons?"

"I don't know and I'm not allowed to say."

"Can you explain yourself in more detail?"

"My apologies Lady Albedo, but I cannot. I've been ordered not to speak about my old man in such a way that may reveal his weaknesses."

"I see. So if I were to ask you, 'what is his weapon of choice?', then you wouldn't be able to give me an answer." Albedo says while expertly concealing the annoyance in her voice.

"That is correct. I cannot give you an answer." Narberal says coldly.

"Fourth question: how strong his he?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot say." She says with a bow.

"You may go. Bring in another one of your sisters." Albedo started to feel quite annoyed with these refusals to answer her questions.

"As you command, Lady Albedo." She says as she starts to walk out. Then Albedo starts writing again.

'Why is General Chill hiding this information? Maybe he is actually weak?' There is another knock at the door and Albedo calls for entry.

The next battle maid to enter is Solution Epsilon, who takes her place in front of Albedo with a bow before she again speaks.

"First question: Solution Epsilon, have you ever seen your creator fight or use his magic at all?"

"Yes, I have seen father's weapon but not his magic." She replies with her slight smile and her empty eyes.

"Good. Please explain in detail." Albedo says with her eyes almost lighting up.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot Lady Albedo." Solution says with a bow of respect.

"I'm giving you an order!" Albedo says raising her voice visibly annoyed by the answer and her own disappointment.

"My apologies. Please forgive me Lady Albedo. I still cannot give you an answer. Lord Ainz and the other supreme beings may know of such information and could be able to share it."

Albedo was very angry at the answer but she allowed it to pass and told the maid to leave, also telling her to send in the last maid. A few moments later Lupusregina Beta entered with her cheerful smile as she took a bow and stood before the Guardian Overseer.

"Lupusregina Beta, what can you tell me of your creator's power, and specifically what type of magic does he use?"

The eyes of this smiling maid went dark as she begins to shiver in fear. Surprised by this Albedo speaks to her in a calm and gentle tone.

"What's wrong Lupusregina? Are you ok?"

"P...Papa's power is very s...s...scary. I've seen the power he truly wields. I...I heard that the supreme beings had to "debuff"(nerf) his power."

"Can you explain in greater detail Lupusregina?" Albedo says now equal parts curious and alarmed.

"I saw those eyes. P... Papa's eyes wanted to see the world burn.I cannot say more. I'm too scared." Her teeth begins to chatter as she shivers with greater intensity. Albedo excuses the fearful maid who was shaking to her bones. Albedo is concerned that a battle maid would be shaken by the memory of her own creator and had begun writing again.

'What type of power does he have that only the other supreme beings may know of and would keep to themselves? I could ask my Lord Momonga, but I don't want to raise any suspicions. The library would probably hold more information, or better yet his room."

Albedo stands, shuts the journal with a *thud* and puts it away in a hidden compartment to make sure no one finds it. She then begins moving with the intention of heading towards General Chill's room with haste.

The maids were walking together chatting about what happened with Lady Albedo, when then they are stopped by Demiurge.

"Pardon me ladies, but what were you talking about with Albedo?"

They told him everything that happened and how they couldn't wait for paintings of their papa to have in their rooms. The maids soon left energetically chatting about the painting ideas, but then Demiurge saw Albedo walking away and started following her, and started to think to himself, wondering why she took such an interest into General Chill.

(What are you up to Albedo? Lord Ainz is right. Something does seem off. I can't report it just yet. I will need more information.)

Meanwhile another part of Nazarick...

In the study of Lord Ainz there were important matters taking place. A secret meeting with the floor guardians Aura, Mare, and Cocytus.

"A Matter of utmost importance has come up that I wish to speak with you about, but it must not leave this room." Ainz says with a stern voice that grabs the guardians' absolute attention.

"Lord Ainz has something happened?" Says Aura with a concerned expression that overshadows her usually cheerful demeanor.

"Have. We. Gone. To. War?" Says Cocytus with cold mist exhaled from his mouth.

"H...Have...we...Lord Ainz?" Mare said fearfully.

The three floor guardians stood before their Lord Ainz wondering what has happened. He then spoke letting them know the truth of the matter.

"A supreme being might be here in this new world. I want you three to find him."

The eyes of the guardians opened wide hearing another lord is alive in this new world. Cocytus mandibles start cracking in happiness. Aura cheerfully hugs Mare and starts jumping up and down while holding her brother tightly, while Mare looks like he going to pass out, but has a smile on his face.

"Which. Supreme. Being. Is. Here?" Cocytus says in an eager tone. All three of them hoped it was own of their creators. Ainz looked at them and spoke with a seriousness in his voice.

"It's General Chill." The three were slightly disappointed it wasn't one of their own creators but they were still happy knowing another supreme being had appeared.

"He created some of the battle maids right?" Aura asks to no one in particular in the room.

"Y...Yes he...did sister." Mare says still fidgeting.

"We'll leave immediately Lord Ainz!~ Will you be accompanying us?" Aura said with a hopeful face.

"Sadly, I cannot. There are other matters that need my attention. I have my full trust in you three of finding my friend and bringing him home."

The three guardians kneel in unison after that statement.

"We. Are. Unworthy. Of. Such. A. Task."

"I am proud to have such loyal servants, but you are not the only ones looking for him. I have sent Pandora's Actor and several high level soldiers including Rubedo to look for him, but it's not enough so I'm sending you to find him as well, but you three must be the first ones."

The eyes of the guardians popped open at hearing that Rubedo is out of 8th floor. They understood that such lengths are necessary, but what they didn't understand was why they needed to find him first.

"Lord. Ainz. Why. Aren't. We. Helping. Pandora's. Actor. To. Find. General. Chill?"

The dark elf twins seemed in agreement.

"Pandora's team is bait for that world item user who brainwashed Shalltear and their travel will be leaked by me to our allies in the empire. Your movements will be highly secret since I'm the only one who will know of your mission. If General Chill get controlled by that world class item Nazarick will be conquered. We have determined that he is south of us. You have your orders so you must leave immediately. Take whoever and whatever you wish from your floors to search for him, or take your entire floor. I'll leave it up too you. I have other matters to attend to and Pandora's Actor is ahead of you so move quickly."

The guardians take the piece of General Chill's banner that had a faint red glow and they bow to their lord and quickly walk off to begin their journey to find another supreme being. In the hallway they start making plans as who and what to bring for their expedition. The two other guardians look at Aura since she has the best tracking abilities of the group. Aura begins the layout of her plan.

"I'll bring my pets to help track and search. Dragons have a natural ability to sense one another that'll be really helpful. I propose speed over power since we're already behind and it'll be easier to catch up or run away if we must.~"

Mare then starts laying out his part of the plan

"W...Well...since Pandora's team has Rubedo, s...shouldn't we get some range fighters and trappers? L...Like the bug warriors in the forest should be able to help." He says still being as meek as ever.

"Good. Idea. Mare. I'll. Bring. My. Ice. Warriors. For. Melee. Combat." Cocytus says sternly as more ice mist escape his mouth.

"So how many should we bring in total? I say about 100!~" Aura says with glee on her face at the idea.

"N...No...sister...that's too many. H...How about 20 instead?" Mare says cautiously not wishing to unset Aura.

"How. Many. Is. Pandora's. Actor. Taking? We. Wouldn't. Want. To. Be. Weak. Since. Lord. Ainz. Said. He. Has. High. Level. Warriors. Including. Rubedo."

After a little debate the three agreed on their team and only bring 50 troops since taking entire floors would mean numbers in the thousands. So they agreed a smaller team would be better. The three left for their floors to gather their troops but the clock is ticking. In the 6th floor Aura gives a loud whistle and her pets arrive wondering what happened. Then mare shoots a fireball in the sky alerting the insect troops. They swarm the arena and bow towards the guardians. The elfs begin choosing who to bring for the journey.

In the 5th floor the Cocytus calls his warriors to his home and begins choosing who to bring. Cocytus was the most eager to find General Chill, still hoping that he could one day become an uncle. Also he heads towards his prison to get Nigredo, since her information skills will be needed.

Outside of Nazarick a few miles south a flamboyant orange soldier strikes a pose atop a carriage and gives a speech.

"You have been chosen by our lord and master to find General Chill and return him safely to Nazarick. We will be accompanied by Sir Fluder and Yuri Alpha as they'll be helping us to search human cities. Also, do not attack unless it's to defend yourselves. These are Lord Ainz' orders!"

As Pandora's Actor completes his speech an old withered hand belonging to the human magic caster Fluder is raised.

"Excuse me, but who is this General Chill and why is he so important?"

Yuri gives him a dissatisfied glare before answering him.

"General Chill is one of the 41 supreme beings like our Lord Ainz."

Fluder's eyes open wide and he bows for forgiveness.

Pandora's Actor cuts in before there are anymore distractions. "Enough with this discussion. We have more important matters than this topic."

"My apologies Lord Pandora." Yuri says with a bow.

"Forgive me Master Pandora." Fluder says also taking a bow.

Pandora's Actor signals the teams to move forward. The team knew their orders to "find the supreme beings" but their true, secret orders from Albedo was to, "find any supreme being and kill them." Pandora's actor doesn't know that this team is a trap for General Chill. Albedo's love will be shown in the blood of another supreme being.

Pandora's Actor's team:

1 world class item

2 level 100 guardians

5 level 90 hunters

3 level 85 warriors

4 level 88 magic casters

3 level 90 healers

2 level 50s Yuri Alpha and Fluder.

Aura's and Mare's team:

2 level 100 guardians

10 level 80 insect troops

2 level 90 dragonkins

3 level 80 pets

5 level 50s dragonkins

5 level 80 golems

Cocytus' team:

1 level 100 guardian

10 level 80s ice warriors

15 level 85 ice raiders

1 level 90 spy

"We have our teams so let us begin. We'll ride the dragons and scout ahead and Cocytus you'll lead the team on the ground." Aura has taken command of this expedition since she is the best tracker.

The dragons launch themselves into the air with Aura and Mare riding on top. The insect troops as well take flight beside them and Aura's pets start running underneath them with Nigredo atop Fenrir holding a doll. They start heading southeast parallel to the team lead by Pandora's Actor. The elves shall scout a few miles ahead of Cocytus' ground forces.

The three guardians have begun their journey to find Chill. The team to find him first will either lead Nazarick to civil war, or prosperity for all of Nazarick and the Sorcerous Kingdom.

In the first floor shalltear awaits with an army of 11,000 undead. An army that could easily conquer this world.

[Message]Sebas, come to my study and also bring Naberal in her adventure's outfit. We are going to the empire to discuss some business.]

[At once Lord Ainz] The message disconnects.

(Oh, my friend. Please forgive me, since I won't be able to get you myself. Becoming a ruler has made it quite difficult, and I hope you won't turn your back on me after you learn what I did survive in this new world.)

Message incoming from Demiurge.

[Lord Ainz, my apologies, but can you order Albedo to your side?]

[Why Demiurge? Have you found something?]

[I haven't as of yet, but she had asked General Chill's creations about his power and weapons and she is now heading towards his room.]

[Umu. I see.] Message disconnects.

[Message]Albedo I need you to go to the Re-Estize Kingdom while I'm away.]

[Of course, my Lord Ainz, but what about the Great Tomb's defenses? Who shall run it?]

[I have ordered Demiurge to stay and attend to Nazarick while we're away. Also, come to my study and I'll teleport you there myself.]

[Then I'll leave immediately.~] Message disconnects.

Albedo starts heading towards Ainz' study with all haste, allowing Demiurge to conduct his investigation without fear of discovery. What will he find about the overseer and who will get to General Chill first?

Meanwhile, the new world with General Chill.

(Whelp! I haven't moved fer ten minutes and a wolf has already given me a status report, so being idle won't despawn my summons. Hunger and thirst is still active but it's more like wantin' snacks than an actual meal. Heh. Renata's been bugging me for food for the last five minutes, so Imma thinkin' the dragon physiology is like a crocodile's. Like, not needing to eat every day, but getting some food now will help. Plus, to help shut Renata up. Oy!)

Chill goes into his inventory and pulls out a huge plate that is bigger than his head. On that plate was a giant burger that has two full sized patties with cheese, and looked to be about 40 pounds of OH. MY. GOD!

(Whoa! I don't remember them bein' this big!)

"Papa.~ Um, can I have some?~"

Her eyes widened and were about to bulge out of her head, and with drool flowing out like she going to drown in her own spit. Chill goes into his inventory and pulls another out and uses his diamond sharp claws to cut it into smaller pieces. As he does so he looks to the wolf next to them with curiosity.

"Do you want some Popeye?"

[No general, sir. We don't need food, but thank you very much for the offer! I am honored!] The wolf lowers his head in a bow, with only Chill able to hear his summons through his mind.

"I see. Whelp, here ya' go Renata! Eat up and don't make a mess."

She nods excitedly in agreement and happily begins devouring 40 pound pieces of heart attack. Chill picks up his plate, and just imagine a snake eating another animal. It's not a pretty sight. After a few minutes, Chill and Renata are noticeably fatter from their meals. Then suddenly a report comes in from a wolf via his mental link.

[General, sir! We have found a way out, but we cannot reach it. I have sent another wolf to show you the way to the location.[Roger that. Good work! We'll be there shortly.]

Chill stands up doing some stretches to help regain his movement and to help the food digest better. Chill picks Renata up and drapes her over his shoulders, since she is currently in a food coma. The wolf then appears and begins leading Chill to the exit. After a minute of walking he arrives with the other wolves and gently places Renata on the ground and waking her up with a few soft nudges. When Chill doesn't see the exit a wolf speaks to clarify the situation.

[General, sir. The exit above you.]

Chill looks up to see a small beam of light entering this dark place through a hole in the ceiling. He opens his wings and with a great gust of wind flies upwards for about a few seconds towards the source of the beam. The wolves were in awe of seeing their creator fly, with Renata equally awed as her mouth hung open.

(Flying seems like second nature to me. Kinda' like walking. Damn this is sooo cool!)

Chill closes his right hand into a fist and punches the wall with all his might, opening a hole the size of him leading to the outside world. A flood of sunlight blinded him for a moment, but then as his eyes adjusted he saw fields of flowers on an open plain. The beautiful scenery paralyzed Chill for only a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity. He soon regained his control and floated back down the hole he just made and addressed the group.

"Wolves! I'll be carrying you up to the surface. As soon as you're up there, Alpha pack you'll make a perimeter, while Bravo and Charlie packs will scout ahead for about a mile and report back what you find."

[Yes General, sir!]

Chill's dragon body has the strength to lift an entire wolf pack with ease and in under 20 minutes all the wolves were carried out. Renata however remained behind, as Chill thought now was the time she had to start her flying lessons. He picked up Popeye and flew out leaving Renata alone. As he did so she had this sad look on her face.

"Take me too papa!~ Don't leave me here." She says with tears forming in the edges of her eyes.

"If you want to leave that place then fly up here! Don't you want to enjoy the warm sun on your face and the cool ground on your feet? Fly up Renata!" Chill says to encourage his daughter to begin.

Renata felt like she wanted to cry, but she bit her lip and focused on leaving. She starts flapping her wings furiously, only to get a few inches off the ground and then fell back down. She got back up and started flapping her wings with all her might, but still she fell down again. Renata got so angry that her dragon blood started to boil as she lets out a roar slamming her tail onto the ground, and launching herself upwards towards the exit. Chill was curious as to why she was roaring so he looks down, only to have Renata head butt him at full force. It didn't hurt him but Renata was out cold from the impact. He catches her in his arms and smiles as he take her to Popeye.

"Atta' girl. Heh. She's out cold. Popeye, you carry Renata for awhile and tell me if you get tired, and then I'll carry her."

[I will General. It will be my greatest honor!] The wolf slightly lowers his head in a brief bow.

"Wolves report." Chill says after laying Renata onto Popeye's back.

[General, we haven't found anything yet. We are in a vast plain with a river about a mile away.]

"Okay then. Alpha and Bravo packs head towards the river while Charlie will escort us there."

[Yes General, sir!] The wolf packs respond in unison.

Before he leaves, Chill looks down into the place of death that was now more akin to a grave. He had a solemn look on his face, knowing he wouldn't forget this sight.

(Goodbye, and thanks for allowing me to find such great friends. I promise to take care of Renata. I will return someday to return you to your former glory.)

As the two wolf packs start heading towards the river, Chill opens his inventory pulling out his helmet. There was no turning back now. Walking into a world of great unknown Chill prepares himself to fight to defend his new family. Popeye was beside him carrying Renata on his back who was still passed out.

Chill was enjoying his stroll, since he always loved the outdoors and couldn't go out much because of school and other issues. The nice summer breeze was entering his armor through small openings with the wind flowing through the flowers. He had this glow that his wolves could sense. They were all smiling, expect for Renata who still out cold. They had arrived at the river after a nice stroll. Chill took a mental picture of the place as the beauty was for him something unbelievable. He places his hands in the water to feel the fresh coldness between his fingers, but then he notices red liquid flowing through his hands. He lifted his hands to his face to sniff to see if he could identify it.

(Crap. It's blood.) "Wolves, all of you follow me up-stream except for Charlie pack. Ya'll stay here."

[Yes General!]

Chill starts running up-stream with the wolves behind him struggling to keep up with his speed. Every step he took the blood in the river got thicker and thicker until river was just a crimson red. Chill was horrified as he found a massacre of human men, women, and children.

"Alpha pack! Search the area for survivors while Bravo makes a perimeter. Charlie, get up here and start making holes to bury these people. Except for you Popeye! You stay there and don't let Renata see this."

[Yes General, sir!]

Chill, along with Alpha pack searched for survivors among the dead. They checked one person and confirmed they were dead and then another with the same results. Afterward, a wolf from Charlie would drag them away for proper burial. A total of 30 bodies were placed in the ground, or whatever was left of them that they could find. This was especially true for the children, as there wasn't much to bury. The wolves suggested a pack of large animals surprised them, killing the few armed men that they encountered and then they ate the women and children last as their bodies were softer and less effort was needed for the bite. After going through the area the wolves would comment, [they enjoyed their meals]. The wolves spotted different footprints other than human with several animal paw prints of different type and sizes: wolves, lions, foxes, tigers. It was quite strange thing for them to discover. Suddenly a wolf starts parking loudly as its thoughts travel to Chill.

[General! We found a live one!]

Chill immediately runs towards the wolf seeing a child covered in blood. Chill checks his pulse and it's quite weak. He couldn't save the child's life without knowing if he has the same human anatomy, as well as the fact that he didn't have any tools nor any health potions. He was at a loss and didn't know what to do. Just as he was beginning to panic he had an idea.

[Summon Medic lvl 90]

An angel in a nurse's outfit appears through a blue shimmering portal. She had golden wings and a huge bag twice her size, and with her small height and body the big looked bigger. In addition, it also has a red cross symbol on it. She speaks with a southern accent as she salutes to Chill.

"General sir! Medic reporting to duty."

Chill places his hand under the dying child and lifts him up towards the angel.

"Please, help him."

"I'll do my best General." She says as her gaze turned serious and focused upon seeing the child in her creator's arms.

The angel grabs her bag and pulls out an operating table, gently placing the child on top of it and closes a curtain around the table. After a few hours pass the nurse opens the curtain and looks at Chill with a relieved expression as she gives her report.

"General, the boy will make it but he still in a coma. I have no clue when he'll wake up due to the amount of mental and physical trauma he suffered. Given that it will take time for the little one to heal. Judging by his wounds he has been here for about 5 to 7 hours. It's a miracle he's even alive, sir."

"I understand. Thank you for your hard work. I'll carry him for now. He'll be safe with me. Everyone, be ready to move out. We will be moving downstream. Alpha and Bravo will take on defense perimeter. Charlie pack will scout ahead except of course for Popeye. Medic you'll be given a name… It'll be Mary. Now move out!"

[Yes General, sir!]

"Thank you General for such an honor." She says as she bows.

Chill walks back holding the boy in his massive arms as walks back towards Renata. She senses his overwhelming sadness and starts crying as she runs toward Chill hugging him. Chill didn't say a word as he pulled Renata away from him and kept walking with tears flowing down and out of his helmet. Renata wanted to hug him again, but Popeye grabbed her skirt and nodded "no". Mary walks up behind her putting her left hand on her right shoulder.

"He needs time alone. General Chill is a creator of life, and seeing such things is painful for him, especially when it regards to children."

Chill looks at the child he held in his arms, and realized he could be no older than 5 years old. Unable to contain it anymore he suddenly lets out a massive roar of pain and sadness. Renata and Mary share in his sadness lowering their heads with tears running down their faces as the wolves also express their sadness by howling.

After this moment of grief Chill gives an order with anger clearly evident in his voice.

"When the moon rises we'll set up camp and offer a prayer to those who have suffered and hope they have found peace. I wish that the mother of this child knowing he is in safe hands."

"Yes General, sir." Said Mary. Everyone else were too sad to respond to his words.

(I promise you this: As long as I live no other child will die!)

A few hours pass and as the moon rises above the horizon the group begins to set up camp. Chill gives the boy to Renata to care for and walks to a nearby tree lifting it out of the ground with ease. He places it beside Renata and then he uses his flame breath at the lowest level to set it on fire. Renata sits with the boy in her arms humming a song. It was "Ode to Joy" with Renata hoping it helps to put this child's nightmares at ease for one night. The wolves surrounded Chill's camp in three different layers. Nothing was going to ambush them and even if they tried, Chill will burn them to where not even ashes will remain. It was an obvious conclusion for them to come to: if he finds the ones who killed those people he'll slowly squeeze them like grapes, watching their life slowly leave their bodies in bloody agony and death.

*Editor's note : MadDan90 here! Just a reminder to all readers to be kind and remember to offer constructive criticism and not rude and ill mannered comments. Until next time, laterz!*


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting the Dragonic Kingdom

The next morning General Chill is awakened by the rising sun. His sleep was a rather restless one, as flashbacks of the massacre continued to haunted him. The beauty of the sun should be admired, but knowing the horrors of yesterday's event he couldn't settle down. The rise of the morning sun and its orange shine throughout the sky, to him is heaven's way to cry for those lost souls. The child he saved in the destroyed village remained asleep. Never moving an inch, he was as stone in Renata's arms. Chill wakes up Renata and orders everyone to move out. The group follows the river downstream most of the morning until it reaches a lake and a road leading from it. The group follows the road until they're out of the forest and into the open plains.

Chill orders the Alpha and Bravo packs to scout ahead while Charlie stays behind. This order will forever change his life and begins a series of events leading to a full scale war.

[General, sir! We have found another village. It is a few miles from your position. What are your orders?[Get close as you can and report any information you hear and see.]

Chill orders Charlie pack to move towards the other packs' location. Chill grabs Renata, whom was still holding the child, and then Mary into his arms and launches himself into the sky heading towards the village. While in the air Mary decides to speak with Renata.

"Um, Renata, what type of summon are you anyway? I haven't seen you in the void." Said Mary.

"Oh, I'm not one of papa summons. I'm his daughter.~" She said beaming with pride and happiness.

"You must be really powerful to be given the honor of being named his daughter."

Listening to the conversation, General Chill spoke up. "Mary, you weren't around for this, but she is my flesh and blood daughter."

The eyes of Mary opened wide with shock. A lowly being such as herself being friendly towards the daughter of her creator? The thought of them being addressed as equals made Mary stiff with shame and she bowed her head asking for forgiveness.

"My Lady Renata, please forgive me! I didn't mean any disrespect for treating you so poorly. I mean no harm towards you and my creator, your father the mighty General chill in any way." Said Mary, still quite nervous.

"Um... it's okay.~ I don't really mind it, but can we still be friends? I like to still be friends.~"

Hearing those words made her raise her head in curiosity. Mary, having been given the notion of being friends with her creator's daughter, was the greatest wish anyone could have. Well, her second greatest wish, since her first wish will be making his child.

"Lady Renata, it'll be my greatest pleasure and highest honor to be your friend." Said Mary, now beaming with happiness.

"Mary, I have a question for you." Said Chill.

"Yes general, what is it?"

"You can fly right?"

"Yes general, but being in your arms is a dream come true for me." Said Mary as she gets in closer to Chill wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her breast against his armor with a smile.

(Oy! Now's not the time for this!)

"Since you can fly, can you help Renata with her flying lessons? I'll be in your debt."

"General, it'll be a great honor to help Lady Renata with her flying lessons. Also, serving you is our greatest honor so there is no need to be in debt to me."

"Very well then. Thank you, Mary."

"Renata, let Mary carry the child. She'll keep him safe while we go towards the village. The monsters who killed those people might be there."

Renata didn't let go at first, but after a quick glance at Mary, she gave the sleeping child to her. Chill lets go of Mary and Renata, and they both start flying under their own power. Mary flies with both balance and grace. Watching her fly is like watching a ballet, but Renata's flying is like watching a child trying walk for the first time. It was quite cute and funny as she tried to support her weight and balance. Mary grabbed onto Renata's hand to help her with her balance. Chill then went on ahead while telling Mary to teach her on the go.

While in the air the wolves gave a report of bad news.

[General, upon closer inspection of the village, we have found another massacre just like at the river.] Upon hearing that statement General Chill's blood starts to boil. [We are looking in the houses for survivors, but at the moment we have found none. We shall bury the dead once we finished looking through the area.[Alright. Continue with your search and I'll be there shortly.]

[Yes, sir!]

"Wolves! You heard the general's orders. Keep looking. He'll be here shortly." Said the Alpha pack leader.

There are at least a few dozen houses in this village varying in size. The Alpha pack looks through the houses while Bravo dig holes and place the leftovers of the dead in the ground. The wolves look through each house finding people of both the young and the old torn to pieces.

"The general is going to be quite upset at this." Said a wolf.

The wolves move towards the central area of the village and spot several beastmen lying dead with human soldiers with a dragon crest on their armor and shields. The dragon crest is slightly different from before. The wolves slowly walk closer as they got to the middle of the village. Bodies of beastmen and knights laid numerous on the ground until the human knights' bodies stopped at a certain point and more beastmen lay in the streets. In the center was a dead knight on its knees. It has the same armor as the other knights but was surrounded by dead beastmen.

The beastmen that lay around the knight had their heads cut off. One had an arm in its mouth, with the knight missing his left arm. There are two young girls on the knight's lap. They were around 6 or 7 years old. One could look at them, and know that they were dead.

The wolves gather the knights' bodies, and bury them with respect. The wolves leave the beastmen bodies for the General to inspect. The wolves get an idea of what happen here.

"The beastmen must have come during the night while the village was asleep. The beastmen can see in the dark, and they got in a few houses killing the people inside. They kept moving to house after house. That's why there are hardly any villager bodies in the street. At some point someone alerted them of their presence. The knights started forming up in center of the village. When the beastmen were discovered they attacked in full force. The knights fought to the very end, but it was a loss for both sides. That knight over there with the two girls was the last one. He stood his ground protecting those two little ones. They must have been his younger sisters. The knight was victorious in battle, but lost everything that mattered." A wolf said as it whined in sadness.

"Leader! The knight is alive!" Shouted a wolf.

The purple knight surrounded by dead beastmen looked around to see the wolves . The knight looks back down towards the girls. A woman's voice is heard from the knight.

"Sisters! Wake up! You have to run away!"

The knights begins shaking them to move. The girls are cold as ice and their eyes had no light. The knight starts crying in agony as she realizes her loss. A wolf walks forward to console her by putting his head on her shoulder, but the knight punches the wolf almost instantly. Blood is seen dropping off the its fur and the others are concerned if he was injured, but the blood belonged to her. The knight with blood-soaked tears closes the girls' eyes. Blood is dripping from the knight's helmet. The knight tries to cover them with her only arm. The wolves come closer to bury the girls, but she growls at them to keep away. She won't let anyone come near them. Nonstop tears continue to flow as she defends the bodies of her sisters.

The knight grabs her sword at her side. She gently placed her sisters onto the ground and shoves her sword down lifting herself up. The knight has multiple injuries, and blood is gushing out of her. Her standing was just pure willpower. She lifts the sword out of the ground and points it towards the wolves.

"Please, kill me so I may reunite with my family. Please grant this knight one last request o' noble beasts."

She charges at the wolves hitting one on the head. The wolf does nothing and merely stands there. She starts slashing at the wolf casting different [Martial Arts], but he stands there taking the hits. She collapses onto her knees, her body not listening anymore. Her mind still wants to fight to earn a noble death but she cannot lift a finger. The wolf merely scratches his head showing her that those attacks were meaningless. The wolf grabbed her sword with its mouth and placed it on her lap.

The knight speaks. "Grant me death, and bury me with my sisters."

The wolf shakes his head no as he and others stand at one side and bow their heads. She is confused at the sight. "Hey, what are you doing? Tell me now! I know you can understand me!"

She looks down onto the ground to see a shadow of a winged beast getting larger. She looks up to see something that left her weak with fear. A huge winged monster had landed in front of her. The monster's height easily blocked out the sun with its demon-like horns. Its golden armor shined brightly in the sun and the simplest of movements seemed to take an enormous amount of strength to move. The beast had two beauties land beside him.

One was an angel that she landed gracefully, while the other one landed clumsily and fell. The beast walked towards her and she felt fear, but embraced the fear knowing she'll be reunited with her family. The beast got on one knee, and still towered over her. The beast removed the knight's helmet. A scarred woman's face is shown, but the scars couldn't hide her pretty face and those red eyes. The woman had short black hair and was tanned from all the time under the sun. She was like an Egyptian beauty with a fair voice. The winged beast spoke in a soft tone to her.

"I came to help, but I arrived too late. I am sorry that I couldn't help the people here. Those girls behind you must be your family. I shall see to it they are given a proper burial. Mary, come heal her!" An angel bowed to the beast, and starts walking towards her. The knight gathers the last amount of her strength, and punches General Chill in the face. The wolves surround her ready to kill, but Chill waved them away. Chill was quite surprised at her action.

(Did she just punch me? Wow. Just... wow.)

"Don't you dare talk about my sisters like you knew them! I saw them die in my arms. I tried my with all my might, and they still died. You have no right to touch them! Grant me death to be with them." Said the knight with a saddened hiss.

Chill orders the wolves to leave girls alone for now.

"My name is General Chill. It's nice to meet you. What is your name, knight?"

"I... I'm Rea LLo, Captain of the Third Guard." She said hesitantly.

Chill's helmet splits open and she able to see his red eyes and white scales. Rea was shocked to see a lizardman here but she had no energy to show it.

"What is a lizardman doing all the way out here?" She said tiredly.

Chill got slightly angry at hearing him being called a lizard. With a "Humph!", he raised his hand and breathed fire into it. Rea looks at the sight with her tired expression seeing something never seen before.

"A... are you... a dragon?"

Mary answered her. "Yes, he is. Our creator the supreme dragon, the ruler of the strongest species. General chill!" The wolves howl after hearing that announcement.

"Thank you for the introduction, Mary." Said Chill.

"Of course, my general." She said with a slight bow.

Rea was about to speak, but the amount of punishment she put on her body was too much for her. she fainted. Mary rushed over with her bag pulling out an operating table and placed Rea upon it. After an hour of work, Mary couldn't pull off another miracle like before.

"General, I am sorry but this woman will not live to see tomorrow. The amount of blood loss and injuries are just too grave. Without healing potions there's no way I can save her. She's awake, if you wish to speak to her."

"Thank you, Mary. You're dismissed."

(I wonder if my special skill will be able to save her.)

Chill heads toward Rea who's laying on a hospital-like bed waiting for her time to die.

"So mister almighty dragon, will you finally grant me a warrior's death?" Rea asked weakly.

"No, I will not. I have come to offer you a second life."

"Wha... what do you mean by, 'second life', dragon?"

"There is a chance I can bring you back from the dead with a stronger body. You'll have the strength to avenge the ones you lost, but I have to kill you to do so."

"You'll give me a warrior's death, only to fight as a warrior in the afterlife. The one's responsible for my sister's death gives me a will to live, but death will grant me peace… I want to live to kill those who killed my family. That will grant me peace. Do whatever you need to do."

"Very well. Do you have a power you want or name you wished to have?"

"I want them to experience the darkness I have been through, first hand."

"As you wish, Rea."

Chill opens his armor as if it was liquid, revealing his chest with cross-shaped scar on it. The scar looked like he was burned from inside out. Chill then shoves his hand into Rea's chest. Special skill! [Soul Collector].

This special skill is only available to those who unlocked the [Soul Master] Class. The skill only works when you have landed the killing blow on a target giving the user a chance to collect the soul of the fallen. Once the soul has been collected, requirements are needed to summon the newly earned soul. Once the requirements have been fulfilled the soul can be used to summon at any moment. The stronger the enemy, the more difficult the soul to get and requirements to summon.

Rea eyes turned lifeless before him, and in her last moments in this world she gave a very beautiful smile. Rea's body started breaking down into embers until only one remained. The flame was so small it could fit in a child's hand. Still, having seen this brought Chill hope knowing his 2nd strongest spell was still working. Chill places his hand underneath the ember. He lifted the ember to his chest and his scar opened, showing his powerful soul as it glowed bright blue, and around his flame were many different types of flames: red, orange, yellow, white, and blue. From weakest to strongest. Chill placed Rea's soul with his own, and he heard Rea's voice inside his mind.

"To summon me, you must promise me revenge."

"I promise, Rea. I will grant you revenge."

Suddenly, Chill starts screaming in pain with flames consuming him. The wolves didn't know what to do, nor did Mary or Renata as they were paralyzed with fear. In the game Chill would absorb souls, and gain more knowledge, but in this new world, if he absorbed a soul he gained their strongest memories. Chill feels the emotions that came with it. Through her eyes, Chill is seeing all Rea's rage and sorrow. Chill couldn't keep his emotions in check and his passive skill [Rage of Ancients] activated. Fire slowly leaked out of his chest like it was trying to escape and slowly consumed him completely until he was a ball of fire. The flames kept getting bigger and bigger, and brighter and brighter. The wolves had to take Mary and Renata out of the village for safety's sake. In his fit of rage, Chill raises his right hand and it starts making black ooze. Chill gives out a roar as he speaks.

"I have seen the darkness you been placed into! Your anger and your sorrow! I summon you to walk eternally, as my abyss walker!"

Chill slams his hand into the ground making the flames disappear. A pool of dark ooze is made and starts spreading wide. Then a person starts crawling out of the small pool of ooze. The person wears a torn purple knight outfit with a great-sword that is pure black with corruption moving inside the sword making it seem alive. The female knight stabs its sword into the ground absorbing the ooze. She places her hands on the sword and kneels before Chill. The abysswalker knight speaks with a small echo in her voice.

"I, Rea LLo, the abysswalker shall serve you until the end. What are your orders, general?"

"My orders are to kill the ones who are waging war on this country and eating its people, but first I must thank you Rea. I have learned many things about this new world so I shall head towards your capital city and claim it for myself. I shall conquer that beastmen nation and burn them all."

"Yes, sir."

Chill looks around to see that the ground has been burnt to a crisp as if the sun had touched the land. His rage had also burned down a few houses in the process. He looks around for everyone only to see them at the edge of the village. He orders them back to meet the newest member of the team. Rea has been given a second chance as a lvl 90 Abyss Walker. Making a strong soul from a weak one is pretty difficult in the game. A lvl 25 to lvl 90 would have taken hours to grind her up. In this new world many rules have changed. Chill would have to grind high level monsters to increase his summons level to their max. Their max level depended on the strength or rarity of his summons.

The wolves were a common enemy and they're found at level 30. However, due to Chill putting most of his points into his racial skill tree, it granted him the passive skill [The Teacher], and he was able to max them out at lvl 70. His passive skills allow him to increase his summons level to a max level. Mary is a rare encounter and was at level 60 but Chill was able to max her out at level 90. The rules for leveling up summons are simply such as kill certain monsters or let them get the final blow or fight during a certain time. This new word has different rules. The increase levels must be due to the stronger emotions. His summon limit was 500 different souls, but is Rea 501st. She shouldn't be alive. Chill's passive of sharing stats should also be kicking in but it's not. Rea was an enigma.

(So summons in this world have different rules than the game summons. I don't sense her presence nor I did get a stat boost. Do I have an increase summon limit here or does she not count? Must test this some more later when I have the chance.)

"Rea, let us go bury your sisters." Chill said solemnly.

"Sir, allow me to do it by myself. Please."

"Of course. Og ahead and take your time."

"Thank you, General."

(She also has her memories. She might also have the programming of my summons. Her memories are quite painful to experience but they are useful. This nation is called the Dragonic Kingdom, lead by a dragon's descendant and has been at war with the nearby beastmen nation. They see humans as food and there hasn't been any reason as to why they had started a total war against this nation. There is also news about a sorcerer kingdom lead by a man named Ainz Ooal Gown. My friend Momonga, is that you or did someone kill you and take over Narazick? My 10th and super-tier soul summons should be able to fight the floor guardians, but I'll need an army of immense power to do so. The people here are very weak. First, I need to protect this nation and its children. Then see if Momonga is still alive or was killed by this Ainz Ooal Gown.)

General Chill's meeting of the enemy.

Under the blazing sun many miles away the enemy beastmen stirs.

"Sir Bernard, the raiding team from the east hasn't reported back yet." said a wolf-beastman.

"Bah! Those idiots are probably too fat to walk. Have the other raiding teams meet me in front of the camp in 10 minutes. Order the rest of the camp to regroup with the main force." Said the canine-beastman leader.

"Yes, sir."

The teams that gather number 60 in total. These three teams of beastmen are responsible for the many deaths throughout the countryside and they been given the name of "Reapers" due to their fast and efficient strikes that inflict maximum casualties.

"Sir Bernard, the raiding teams have gathered. They await your command."

"Follow me!"

The group of 60 beastmen travel for three days east. This is the time Chill finds the massacre on the river. The raiding team travels for three days, in hopes of searching for the missing raiding team, but instead find something shocking. They see a huge winged creature with three tasty beauties and packs of wolves. In the winged creature's hand is the leader of the missing raiding team. A tiger-beastman of great strength named Sir Toi, was being dragged by the winged creature.

"Halt! I'm Sir Bernard Show. Why are you dragging Sir Toi? Did you kill him?"

The winged creature lifts the dead body and lifts his hand placing on Toi's skull, and then crushes it like a grape. The winged creature throws the body towards the beastmen, whom are 50 yards away. The body lands in front of their feet and the winged creature speaks.

"I am General Chill. Stop your war or die!"

"How dare you! I'm Sir Bernard, leader of the raiding group, 'Reapers'. I'll have your head and eat those women you have there. Go kill that stupid lizard!"

Rea became enraged at hearing the word "Reapers". Her dark ooze started flowing out-of-body and her sword. From her memories it was the raiding party Reapers who slaughtered everything she loved, but the one responsible for her sisters' death wasn't here.

"Renata and Mary, you stay here. Popeye, you protect them. Everyone else... kill them." Chill said flatly.

"Be safe papa.~" Said Renata

"We'll protect Lady Renata with our lives" Said Mary and Popeye simultaneously.

Mary flies up with Renata and with the child safe with Mary. Popeye stays on the ground on guard.

Chill walks toward the beastmen and pulls out his scythe from his pocket dimension. The blade is 6 feet long with serrated teeth on both sides. It had blood-red markings on it that says "Dios y Diablo" (god and devil). The staff is pure fire with white and red flames mixing into each other as if they were fighting an endless battle. The top of the staff were the blade connects is a sphere of scales, and was where blade was coming out of it. Chill breathed fire onto the blade, further buffing its cutting strength. The blade absorbed the flames until each tooth on this massive six-foot blade had a flame, which numbered 500 (250 on each side). The flames connected to make the blade appear smooth as if there were no teeth on it at all.

The beastmen launch a full frontal assault towards Chill's group, but Chill took a baseball stance and swung horizontally, sending a powerful wave of heat towards them. The mounts kicked off their riders in fear of the monster in front of them. Chill grabs Rea and throws her towards them to kill the enemy. She is more than enough, but Chill allowed the wolves to partake in the battle. He makes his way towards the leader, that was a the big talking dog who called him a lizard.

Rea lands in the middle of the beastman group. In response three beastmen charge at her from different angles. She spins in a circle killing all three in one swing. As the heads flew off she then rushes towards another beastman, stabbing one in the heart. Her sword caught in his body, she cuts him in half with one swing. Two beast men attack her from behind, but she blocks one attack with her sword, and grabbed the other sword with her hand.

She pushes through the beastman's sword cutting him in half. She breaks the other sword and then in flash his neck. The rest start attacking in a frenzy, but she's too fast and too strong. She easily dodges their attacks killing one after another in the flurry of blades and death. The wolves jump in to even out the numbers. Help isn't need, but the General wants to end this quickly. Rea is slightly annoyed at being helped against weaklings but it's the general's orders.

The wolves easily overpower their enemies by jumping on them and using their bite force to crush their throats with no resistance. Sir Bernard could only watch in fear and terror as 60 élite troops are being slaughtered like children. His fear rose even more when he sees the winged demon come closer to him. His weapon burns brightly like the flames of hell were summoned. Then flames start appearing around Chill's body. Hell was inside his body and it wanted his soul to burn. Chill stands above this dog that was cowering in fear. His massive hands picks up the nearly six-foot dog with ease and lifts him up to Chill's eye level. The heat from Chill's hands burns Sir Bernard as if he was placed into a blacksmith's fire pit.

"Sir Bernard, tell me everything about your military strength and plans. If you're a good boy, I won't kill you." Chill said coldly.

"Hiieee! Yes! Of course! Anything you say! Please stop the fire!" The canine-beastman said yelping in pain and panic.

Chill lets go of Sir Bernard as his burning flesh and fur fills the air around him. Sir Bernard explained a force of 100,000 beastmen was marching towards the capital city, and that they are led by the leader of a very strong creature. He's the one who killed the dragon lord that ruled the beastman nation and absorbed its power. The leader also had a mysterious item that gave him immense power.

"Thanks for your help, Sir Bernard. I'll keep my word. I won't kill you." Said Chill.

"Thank you, oh godly dragon for your kindness!"

"Rea, you may kill him." Chill said coldly.

"But... you said you wouldn't kill me!"

"I said I wouldn't kill you, but I didn't say she couldn't."

Rea stood in front of the whimpering beastman whom started soiling himself. Rea kicks him down and grabs the beastman's neck. She was many times stronger than Bernard. She could have easily broken his neck with her pinky, but Rea wanted to kill him slowly. The Beastman stopped moving after 10 seconds having his throat crushed. Rea stood up, grabbed his head, and snap his neck to make sure he's dead.

"Rea, go get Renata and the rest while we check the rest of the beastmen for anything useful." Said Chill.

"Yes, general." Rea starts heading back.

(Rea's memories say the city is not far from here. Maybe about a day of flying. But a massive army of well armed and armored beastmen are marching towards the capital. Gotta summon my mount and desummon my wolves to increase my speed, but I'll feel bad about doing it. It's like killing them. The wolves are slow compared to my mount, but they don't get tired. I guess I could summon another mount so they can travel as well. It's a good plan since the more numbers the better. I do have my super tier summons, but those are for emergencies or I can summon one right now. Meh! Let's summon one right now!)

"Wolves, protect me! I'm going to summon a jewel."

[Soul Summon: DRACO]!

A huge portal of red fire appears in front of General Chill and a massive creature walks through. The creature gives a loud roar that seems to fracture the earth and shatter the heavens.

(Wow! You have gotten a lot bigger from what I remember! What tha' hell have you been eating?!)

Chill's group travels for two days and they have arrived above the capital on the creature he summoned. However, to normal person it looked like a large cloud. Chill starts making notes about the city and asking Rea about it defenses. The walls around the city are about 40 feet high and 5 feet thick so it can take a beating for some time before it breaks. The city also has two rivers going in and out of the walls. The river entrances seem to be gated with three layers of metal fencing, so an attack there would be difficult but not impossible. There were no long-ranged weapons on the walls, just normal archers. The idea behind the capital is too last longer than the enemy in hopes of military aid or making the enemy waste resources. They must have never fought an enemy this determined or large. The city will fall.

"Rea, tell me about the queen. Your memories don't mention her much."

"Yes, general. She is such a foolish queen so I didn't agree with her on many subjects. The queen is a descent of the dragon that formed the nation many years ago. She can use [Wild Magic]. It's very powerful compared to ranked magic, but it takes the souls of millions to work. Her power is a poor, broken version of your magic."

"Well then, I guess it's time to introduces ourselves. I'll fly in first then you three will follow in about 2 minutes. Renata, leave the child with the wolves and Lucy. The boy couldn't be any safer. Lucy, in 10 minutes drop the wolves off. Wolves, when Lucy lands jump off and come to my position. Also bring the child to Renata. Understood everyone?"

"YES, GENERAL!" Everyone said in unison.

Chill jumps off of Lucy and flies to the main gate surprising the guards and people who were traveling by. The sight of a tall winged monster gave everyone a shock. The head guard shouts for spears and in a minute 30 men surround Chill with spears pointing at him. They were ready to kill at a single movement.

"What's your business here, monster?" Said the guard.

Chill was about to answer, but something in the air stops him. The smell of fresh coffee wafted through the air and into his snout, completely removing him from the moment. In his own little world he starts walking towards the smell. Panicking the knights stab at Chill, but every spear got crushed like toothpicks against his thick armor. The soldiers were shocked, but they drew their swords ready to attack.

"Stop, if you value your lives." Said Mary.

The knights turn around seeing three beauties. The leader spoke.

"Who are you and what is that creature?"

Rea walks towards them with her sword ready. The knights also stand ready in response. Flashes of light appear while Rea walks behind them. The knights were quite surprised at her speed, but even more so that they didn't get cut. Rea snaps her fingers which causes the pants of 30 knights to drop. The knights started scrabbling for their pants, especially the ones who didn't have underwear. The people who were watching the event were laughing quite hard, especially the ladies who had seen some of the knights not have the proper "tool" for their size.

"Sorry about Rea. She has a bit of a temper. Please forgive her.~" said Renata.

"Please, accept my apologies Lady Renata. I just wanted to put to end to this foolish business. It seems like your father has become quite distracted. Please get him to focus."

"I agree with Rea, Lady Renata." Said Mary.

Chill pulled out an item called [Lazy Carpet]. It's an item that allows one to sit wherever they want and allows stamina and mana to recover at a decent rate. It was great for farming NPCs. Chill grabs the pot full of coffee from the waiter who is trembling in fear and sit downs onto the carpet. He is casually drinking coffee while 30 trained men are just baffled at the sight. Another 50 people are just in shock.

"Aaah.~ It's so nice having a cup of warm coffee to relax after a long day. Come try some. It's quite good." Chill learned something about his armor as he enjoys his caffeine high. The armor is able to charge shape based on his needs. It's like having a layer of water with the strength of hardened-steel. His armor opens for his needs such as breathing fire or drinking coffee.

The three women walk over, grabbing chairs sitting next to Chill. The three start enjoying a cup of coffee together, expect for Renata who quickly discovers that she doesn't like coffee. Apparently the taste was too bitter for her. Afterward Renata begins chatting to Rea about the city.

"Rea, have you lived here before? What's it like?~"

"Well Lady Renata l lived here for a short time. It's good here if you're a noble or someone with connections, but life doesn't compare to life outside these walls. The freedom one has out on the open plains, now that's a life to enjoy, Lady Renata."

"I see. So the queen must have a poor life. We should help her to experience true freedom."

Mary spoke up at the comment. "Lady Renata, your kindness knows no bounds. To grant an unknown person the happiness of freedom explained by Rea. The only happiness greater than one experiencing freedom is serving our creator General Chill. I'm honored to be friends with you Lady Renata."

"I agree with Mary." Said Rea calmly.

The women speak about other topics, while the leader of the 30 men, a knight named Wyn, starts looking at the woman in purple more closely. To his surprise it's a comrade and fellow knight, Rea LLo.

"Lady Rea is that you? What happened to you?" He said in shock.

"Rea, do you know this man. Is he your lover?~" Said Renata with a childish smile.

"Rea, behave you're a guest here. Go ahead answer the man's questions. Odds are we're going to be here awhile." Said Chill.

"Yes, sir. Wyn it is I, Lady Rea LLo, of the former third guard."

"What do you mean former? Why are you here with this monster?"

Rea was about to beat the man to near death for insulting Chill, but he gave her a piercing gaze to stop. He orders her to explain what has happened to this point away from him so he can enjoy his coffee.

"Now that they're gone how is the little boy, papa?~ Are the wolves taking good care of him?"

Chill closes his eyes and sees the wolves taking care of the sleeping child. The wolves give an update stating the child has not awakened.

"He is fine, but Renata you won't be able to care for him the entire time. The moment he opens his eyes you will console him about his family, but if he chooses to stay here then we will not force him to leave or stay. The decision is his to make."

"I understand papa." She said with a sad look on her face. Renata crosses her arms as if she was holding him again.

"Don't worry Renata. The General and I can make you a baby brother or sister if he wants to. I'm ready to start making children with you General.~" Said Mary in a seducing tone.

"Mary, I didn't know you liked kids." Said Renata.

"I don't like them per se, but I love making them.~ I can make them all night long and into the next day." Mary pushes her beasts together trying to seduce Chill. "I'm ready to start now, even on this table. Just give me the order. I'm quite flexible and tough.~"

(Ugh. What is going on with... Oy! Now I remember! That damn pervert "helped" me with her programming. Damn that sex maniac! Making my summon into sex crave addict. Maybe if the situation was different, I'd take her up on her offer, but now's not the time!)

"General, please order me and I can start "'warming' you up." Mary begins making a gesture with her hand and mouth.

Chill spits out the coffee in surprise seeing the action. "Well I could if...I...well...it's just... Look! Rea's coming back!" (Thank god! Too awkward right now!)

"Sir, I explained everything. Wyn is going to explain the situation to the queen. An escort should be back in a few hours after he's finished." Said Rea.

"Ugh. So annoying. Do you know where the queen lives? I'll just visit her now." Said Chill, losing patience.

"I do general, but forcing yourself into her castle will make matters worse. The people here are terrified of you, sir."

Upon hearing Rea's words Chill looks around at the people to see them cowering in fear. The men were actually trembling while women hid their children behind them. He didn't want to cause fear, so he starts to liquefy his upper armor and a few spikes are made on his back. Mary was getting excited at the sight and begins to undress as well. Renata was covering her eyes with her hands, but was peeking through her fingers to look. Rea couldn't care less. Chill stood up walking away from the girls towards the middle of the street. Mary wanted to follow but Chill told her to stay put.

He stood for all to see. Chill activated his pay effect, similar to Touch-Me's words popping behind him. It's a beam of heavenly light that comes down from the sky. The beam was made of multiple colors and fell from the heavens descending onto Chill. He opens his wings showing his glistening scales under the light. The rainbow of colors suddenly emerged from Chill's body covering the streets in warm light. The colors were a beauty to witness. The vibrant colors reassure the people of the city that he was no threat.

"Look mama! It's so pretty." Said a child who was cowering in fear just a few moments ago.

Chill then speaks to the people in a loud but calm voice.

"People of Dragonic Kingdom, hear me. I have not come to cause harm to you but to defend you. I am General Chill, the ruler of Dragons." People started to come closer towards Chill. The fear left people's hearts and in its place was a void filled with questions.

(Oh, god. I think I prefer the fear.)

Meanwhile, in the city's royal castle.

"Entering her majesty, Draudillon Oriculus. Now entering Sir Cerabrate, leader of the Adamantite ranked adventurer team, Crystal Tear."

A child that appeared to be about the ages of 7 to 9 enters the room with long black hair that seemed to belong to ravens and wearing purple robes with a golden crown. The child is the Queen of the Dragonic Kingdom, Draudillon Oriculus. She heads for her throne and stands before it.

A fully built, muscular man enters the room. His name was Cerabrate, and as his eyes met those of the queen, his mind begins to wander about lustful things about her as he smiles. Cerabrate had full gear that hid his lustful "weapon". With the class of [Holy Lord], he wields an enchanted claymore sword of holy light which can kill many types of undead in a single hit. His armour is of a light-armor knight set which prefers speed and mobility over defense.

His armor has white plates protecting his joints on his body but does not hinder his mobility. Many assumed that it was probably made by the dwarves. Outside its plates the armor is mostly made of reinforced cloth and leather. The armor had many rips and dents from fighting the beastmen armies. The man has orange hair with a burly face and body. At first glance one would think that he lives in mountains, fighting creatures with his bare hands, but he was actually quite the gentle soul. Except of course when the lustful side of him appeared. He apparently prefers them quite young, and the royal staff often referred to him as a "lolicon".

"Good day, your majesty. I have returned to give my reports and to resupply to continue my attacks against the beastmen." Said Cerabrate in a bow.

"Thank you for your hard work and to that of the rest of your team. Without you we would have perished a long time ago."

The eyes of Cerabrate shine upon hearing those words. In his mind he thinks he is getting closer to achieving his goals of sleeping with the queen and maybe becoming king. The aura of lust was so strong that it can be felt from him and it gives the queen a cold shiver that ran down her spine.

"So Cerabrate, please tell me. What are your reports?" Said Draudillon, snapping Cerabrate back to reality.

"Yes, your majesty! Crystal Tear has destroyed many beastmen camps and killed their occupants. So far they consisted of small groups of 20, and sometimes 50. I think they plan to cut the numbers of the kingdom until there is no one left in the countryside. As a result the cities become weaker from the shortages of food and people to defend them. I believe that one day soon they shall arrive at our doorstep." Cerabrate said concluding his report.

"I see. That makes sense. When you go back out to fight tell any remaining villages to come here." Draudillon said tiredly.

"I will your majesty." Cerabrate said with a bow.

"MAJESTY! MAJESTY DRAUDILLON!"

A knight was screaming at the end of the hall, placing Cerebrate and rest of her guards on alert. The gate guard Wyn appeared before the queen in a frantic state. He began telling the tale Rea told him about the beastmen army coming to the capital. The eyes of Cerabrate and Draudillon open wide hearing a Dragon Lord had arrived and the numbers of the beastman army being reported at 100,000.

"Wyn, bring this General Chill and his group here NOW!" The queen said with a forceful urgency.

"Yes, your majesty!" Wyn leaves running.

Cerabrate also left to get the rest of his group ready and in the throne room. The queen starts ordering maids to prepare the throne room for an important guest. She glances at the window to see a beam of light shining. She looks out the window for a closer view. The colorful lights that came down from the sky strangely made her feel at ease.

Back at the city's gates.

Chill was surround by a group of people. The children started to climb on him and the big scary dragon became an amusement park for them. There were children on his tail as it was swinging from the left to the right. Other kids were on his shoulders touching his horns and scales. The adults were asking him questions about himself and about the women. Chill seemed happy on the outside to entertain them, but on the inside...

(Oh, my GOD! Leave me the fuck alone! I wouldn't mind the beastmen showing up right about now. Next time, I'll just scare everyone! Fear is soooo much better than becoming a damned jungle gym!)

"General, Wyn has returned." Said Rea.

(Oh, thank god!)

"Excuse me people. I have to meet the queen now." The people immediately left him alone, seemingly disappointed he had to go. Chill was too tired to jump for joy, so he returned the carpet into his inventory, and reequipped his armor. Wyn starts talking with every bit of air he has left in his body, and he gasps saying the queen is ready to meet them.

"General, please follow me. I know the way there and besides, Wyn seems like he'll collapse at any moment." Said Rea.

"So you do care for him! How cute.~" Said Renata playfully.

"Lady Renata, I do not have feelings for this man, and if you continue this rude behavior I'll ask your father to spank you."

Renata hurriedly places both her hands over her mouth and stays quiet. She realized that knowing her father he'll do it.

"Good idea. Wyn, stay here and rest. You did a good job." Said Chill with a smile.

Wyn sits down and gives a simple thumbs up.

"Rea lead the way. Let's go Renata and Mary."

The three started walking behind Rea and headed towards the castle.

Meanwhile, the teams...

Both Pandora's Actor's group and Aura's group have made great progress heading towards General Chill. Both teams are on the Dragonic Kingdom's border heading towards their capital city.

"Sister, are w-w-we there yet." Said Mare in a timid voice.

"We'll get there when we get there." Said Aura sounding slightly annoyed.

"Please. Be. Patient. Mare. Do. You. Know. Where. Pandora's. Actor. Is?"

"Oh, well Lord Ainz told me were slightly ahead of his team, and we were a day behind."

"That's. Very. Good. Do. You. Know. How. Strong. General. Chill. Is?"

"I-I do not know. How about you sister?"

"I don't know either." Said Aura.

"I. Hope. He's. A. Mighty. Warrior. Maybe. We. Can. Spar. One. Another."

"I-I-I hope he is a magic user like Lord Ainz." Said Mare.

"I hope he is as nice and has a lot of pets." Said Aura excitedly.

The three then started daydreaming about meeting another supreme being.

Meanwhile to the east...

"Excuse, Lady Yuri and Lord Pandora. I am curious, how does one achieve the power of a supreme being?" Said Fluder politely.

Both look at each other with puzzled looks.

"Well, no one really knows except them, but I do know it's takes a long time to reach that level, as well as help from others." Said Pandora's Actor.

"What do you mean, Lord Pandora's Actor." Said Yuri with curiosity.

"Well, I heard tales after I was created that Ainz was once weak and was being hunted by humans until Lord Touch-Me saved him and brought him to the original nine.~" Said Pandora's Actor.

"I didn't know that. He treats humans with kindness despite being treated so poorly. Master Ainz really has a kind heart. I feel so low knowing our master is so benevolent." Said Yuri with admiration.

"I agree as well, but I hope the supreme being we're searching for has the same kind heart." Said Fluder.

"Of course he does!" Said Yuri angrily.

"My love General Chill earned the respect of the other supreme beings including Lord Ainz. He earned this loyalty during the Revenge War."

"Please explain Yuri.~" Pandora's Actor said with excited curiosity.

"I'm sure you know of the attack that reached the 8th Floor, correct? That occurred when most of the supreme beings were away doing something important. The attack was stopped by Lord Victim and Rubedo. When General Chill heard of this he led many attacks by himself against the leaders of the assault on Nazarick. General Chill lead his forces against them killing their leadership and destroying their homes. The few remaining ones joined forces to end him. One day they gathered 2,000 other warriors against General Chill with his 20 warriors. He and his warriors fought killing 800 of them, but he was still outnumbered. They finally surrounded him but he wasn't alone. At the last moment Lord Ainz came along with the other supreme beings in a surprise attack. The remaining force of 1,200 fought against our supreme beings in a battle that for lasted three days non-stop. The battle ended with a total victory for Nazarick and this event made Lord Ainz and General Chill earn each other's respect. General Chill shows his respect by calling Lord Ainz 'Guild Master' and Lord Ainz shows his respect by calling him 'General'. The supreme beings were so impressed that they made General Chill the offensive commander of Nazarick that day."

"Fascinating! What an exciting tale! How did you come by this information?" Said Fluder excitedly.

"Yes, please tell us.~" Said Pandora's Actor, also quite eager.

"Well, I found this book hidden in the library written by General Chill himself. In it he gives detailed reports of the start of the war till its very the end. It also Includes reports from the other supreme beings. It's a masterpiece. I have read it several times." Said Yuri with a confident voice and awestruck voice.

"Can I read it?!~" Said both Fluder and Pandora's Actor in unison.

"I am sorry, but you may not. The book is addressed to the one who finds it so it belongs to me. However, when we find General Chill you can ask him yourself. There are also several pages blacked out, and a lot of words have been scratched out. It might be information regarding Narazick." Said Yuri with a bow.

"Such a shame.~" Said Fluder and Pandora's Actor in defeat.

Outside the carriage a young lady who looked like a high school girl was coloring her nails.

"So he is that strong? I can't wait to fight him.~" Said Rubedo with a mischievous grin.

Red burning brass knuckles started appearing on her hands.

"To fight a supreme being is the greatest pleasure one could have.~"

A demonic king in a human city...

A burning city with thousands of voices screaming and begging for their lives are heard but ignored. A voice of chilling and disturbing laughter and joy is heard in this burning city. The voice belonged to a demonic beast that stands in the middle of the burning city eating person after person as if they were peanuts.

"FOOD! BRING ME MORE FOOD!"

"Yes, my god." A quivering beastman replies.

"THE BLOOD OF HUMANS TASTE SO GOOD!"

"My god, the capital city is 5 days away and the 3 armies will meet us there. If we keep stopping we'll get there last and you'll miss out on the flesh of a dragon descent."

The demonic beast stops eating upon hearing about the flesh of dragonkin.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY MEAL! YOU SHALL BE DEVOURED!"

The beastman messenger tries to run away but the demon beast grabs him bringing him up to eye level. The beast places the messenger in his mouth, ripping off his head with one motion. Then it was lifting the body to drink the blood that pours out of the body like a watered down syrup.

"SOON! EVERY LIVING THING SHALL BE EATEN BY ME! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !


	8. Chapter 8

POWER

General Chill enters the castle grounds whilst under heavy escort. It was a grand structure in this day of age, but nothing compared to the modern , it was still nice to look at. The guards escorting Chill and his three companions were in a state of confusion by the sight of the three beauties in his company. One being a captain of the third guard, one being a literal angel, and the last which looked like a cross between a human and a dragon. Paying no heed to their worried and confused looks, Chill contacts his summons.

[Chill to wolves and Lucy (Draco). I have arrived at the castle. Wolves, get into the castle undetected with the child. Lucy fly around in a two hundred mile perimeter. Report any large or powerful forces, but don't engage. Just scout. Only time you can disobey these orders if they're from Nazarick. If so, then try to communicate with them. Understood?]

"Yes, sir general!"

Meanwhile northwest of General Chill's position...

"Ahh...it's so hot~. Cocytus, could you make some ice to cool me off?" Said Aura in a lazy tone.

"Sister, y... you know Lord Ainz orders are not to use unnecessary magic unless for scouting or battle." Said a nervous Mare.

An annoyed giant ice bug, didn't like the idea of being an ice chest so he growled silently as he responded.

"Aura. Bear. With. It. The. Sun. Will. Go. Down. Shortly." An annoyed Cocytus spoke.

Ainz group had covered a great distance and are parallel to Albedo's group with about 80 miles between them. They followed the piece of Chill's banner looking for him, and everyday that passed it was brighter than before. A sign that made them overjoyed knowing that they could find a supreme being at any moment.

"Aura. Should. We. Increase. Our. Speed?" Cocytus was eager to find General Chill after hearing tales of glory about him from his daughters in the battle maids.

"No. Sorry, Cocytus but we cannot. As long we're in unknown territory we must take precautions." Aura said apologetically.

Suddenly, the dragons belonging to Mare started panicking. The act of two lvl-90 dragonkins showing such fear made the entire group tense up immediately. The dragons kicked off the elves and lifted their wings towards the sky. Aura's raised voice cut through the tension.

"Everyone! Defense positions! Prepare for an enemy attack!"

The group rallied into a circle formation for protection, still not knowing where the enemy was. The dragons turned right, and started hissing and growling towards the sky at a singular cloud.

"...it?" Mare said curiously.

He activated a skill called [Rain of Life]. It was a 9th-tier used for the detection of life-forms. The spell creates storms at random locations, and anything the storm cloud touches above in the sky is seen, and the rain from the clouds makes any stealth skills nigh useless while in the rain. They weren't ready for what they were going to encounter here.

Meanwhile, Northeast of General Chill's Position...

An old man was rubbing his beard in contemplation as a question formed on his lips.

"Excuse me Sir Pandora's Actor. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure Mister Fluder.~"

"Sorry to seem rude in asking this, but there are 41 gods correct? Master Ainz is the leader and strongest of them all, so where does General Chill rank?"

The battle maid Yuri answers for Pandora's Actor.

"Well Sir Fluder, the supreme beings don't have a ranking system like human adventurers do. Each supreme being is the strongest in their own right. Lord Ainz is the leader because he is the wisest of the supreme beings. That is what gives him his strength. No one in Nazarick can keep up with our lord's thoughts."

In corner of her eye she sees Pandora's Actor nodding to everything she was saying. Knowing this she continues the explanation.

"General Chill has powers that surpass Lord Ainz, but we don't know what exactly they are. Supreme beings keep many secrets, and General Chill is one of them."

Pandora's Actor then cuts in. "Fluder, as son to our lord, we mustn't compare other supreme beings to one another. We must accept them all as equal to one another."

Upon hearing that the old man stops rubbing his beard as a steely gaze forms in his eyes.

"Are there other gods of Nazarick?"

The inside of the carriage goes completely silent at that question. Even the others on the outside go quiet. The maid with the stone face turned to sadness as she spoke.

"We... don't know. We asked Lord Ainz several times but each time a sadness overcomes him. We assume they have died and only Lord Ainz remained, yet another supreme being has appeared and is alive. We must bring him back home at all costs." Yuri said with determination in her eyes.

Suddenly, an order is given from outside the carriage. "ALL UNITS! DEFENSE POSITIONS!"

The one who gave the order was Rubedo. Hearing her made those inside the carriage leap into action as well. Pandora's Actor stands atop the carriage to fight, yet he does not see anything. He turns to Rubedo.

"Rubedo, what's the meaning of this?"

No answer is given as she merely points at a distant hill. The group looks to see a black mass slowly moving over it. It stops and changes directions towards them, and with Rubedo being trapped inside of Nazarick for so long, she has missed the excitement of battle.

"Finally a fight!" Rubedo said as she grinned ear to ear.

-Talks With the Dragonic Kingdom-

General Chill arrives at the door to the throne room for the meeting with the Queen of the Draconic Kingdom. About 20 Guards block the way and won't let him enter until they are ordered to. Chill towers over the humans being around 5'5 feet tall and himself about 8 feet tall. The 8 foot dragon walks towards the end of the hall towards a window of the palace to sit and enjoy the view, seeing the vast grasslands of this world.

"Ah.~ Seeing such an untouched land of beauty makes this soul feel tired."

The girls agree with and then sit beside him. Chill starts checking his inventory for items to past the time until he finds a harmonica. He pulls it out of the void and begins playing, with Renata singing along. Mary and Rea sit quietly with happy expressions on their faces, listening to such a wonderful melody.

"STAY QUIET UNTIL THE QUEEN ALLOWS YOU TO SPEAK."

A random guard forcefully says to the group. This interrupts the song, enraging both Rea and Mary, who were having the honor of listening to their creator and his daughter play them such a beautiful melody. Without a moment's notice, Rea dashes across the room placing her sword on the guard's neck ready to cut it off.

"REA STOP! He is correct. We are guest here." Chill said in a calm voice.

Rea puts away her weapon and returns to his side. Chill stands up placing the harmonica back in his inventory. Mary was clearly saddened by the sight, as was Renata. Chill slowly walks towards the guard standing in front of him. He puts out his hand to shake the guard's and asks him to forgive his Rea's conduct. The guard is clearly shocked at the sight and with wide eyes forgives the giant and as well as asking for forgiveness for his rude behavior. All was forgiven as both parties shook hands, although it was more like Chill's hand swallowed the guard's due to the massive size difference.

The throne room doors open, showing a maid stepping through and telling the guards the queen is ready to see them.

She asks for their names so she could announce them for the queen. The group complies and gives their names to the maid, who then tells them to move aside and wait for their names to be called out to enter the throne room. A few moments later a formal sounding voice is heard.

"Now introducing the Dragon Lord General Chill."

Chill walks into the throne room, seeing that the queen was just a little girl, but he senses something different about her. The throne room is also filled with guards, two of which caught his eye as being leaders. The first is a burly man like a lumberjack of the old days, and the other is a military man wearing his knight uniform with blonde hair and a missing eye with a scar running down his face. The both of them place their hands on their weapons seeing Chill enter the throne room. The maid then speaks again in formal tones.

"Now introducing the daughter of the dragon lord, Lady Renata."

As she walks into the room, the men are put into a state of awe, seeing a red hair beauty such as herself. Even the female maids were caught staring at the sight of her. Renata then stands next to her father showing the similarities between the two with their similar looking wings, horns, tail, and eyes.

"Now introducing Captain of the Third Guard, Lady Rea LLo." She silently enters the room, and stands slightly in front of Renata as if to protect her from any potential attacks. A loud voice cuts across the room as she does so.

"CAPTAIN REA?! What is the meaning of this?! Have you betrayed her majesty for your own selfish reasons?"

The one who speaks is Commander of the Guards and the strongest warrior in the nation, Sir Ruce Mer. The queen stops the commander from saying anything else with an exaggerated cough.

"Silence commander. Ask your questions after I have had mine answered first." The queen said in a harsh tone of voice.

"I apologize for my actions your highness." Commander Ruce said apologetically. The queen then waves at the maid to continue with the introductions.

"Finally, the angel serving the dragon lord and his fiancé, Lady Mary."

Upon hearing the introduction Chill mentally face-palms himself and gives a low sigh. The people in the room were rendered speechless, as they couldn't believe an actual angel was walking among them. Chill then looks to his left to see Renata in tears and smiling at him. She couldn't speak, but he understood what she was trying to say. The face said, "I'm happy for the both of you". Mary stands besides Chill grabbing his arm, with Renata still in tears. She goes to Mary giving her a hug then speaks "I'm so happy for you, you'll be the best mom ever." Mary begins to cry tears of joy as well. Meanwhile, Rea was giving an applause and saying congratulations, but her expression was deadpan flat, for in Rea's eyes she couldn't care less.

(Damn that perv of a bird! I'm never gonna ask for his help again!)

By this point, Chill was getting annoyed at this, causing embers to slowly fall out of his armor. The girls see this and quickly recomposed themselves back into line. The queen then coughs and speaks.

"Um... well, congratulations General Chill on your marriage. I wish you the best of luck, but we have more important matters to discuss."

(Heh. Yeah, thanks. If I ever see that damn bird-man again, I'm going to roast him. Extra crispy!)

Chill stands proud to change the conversation, but with each little movement the guards in the room were ready to draw their swords.

"I fully agree your majesty, but before we begin I would answer that man's question regarding Rea. The women you knew as Rea, Captain of the Third Guard, died along with her sisters and the men under her command. This woman who now stands before you is Rea LLo, the abysswalker, and my creation."

"Please explain yourself, general." Said Ruce in an authoritarian tone of voice.

Rea looked at Chill as if asking for permission. He nods in agreement and then Rea speaks.

"I'm Rea LLo, the abysswalker. Creation of my lord General Chill. When I was human I followed your orders Commander Ruce. I was a good soldier, that was until the day I died. The day I fell into the abyss. When the enemy ambushed us there were no survivors, and everyone in my village and unit died. General Chill found me holding onto my dead sisters and gave me a new life with a single purpose: revenge on those who helped end my life, whether it be beastman or human. You should be grateful Ruce, that General Chill has a kind heart and has ordered me to be on my best behavior. If not I would have taken your head the moment I saw you." Rea hissed as her anger and hate were on full display.

Suddenly, her black ooze started flowing outwards, slowly consuming the room. Just then Rea began crying. This walking death machine bent on revenge gave genuine tears of sorrow and loss.

"It was your order to use us as bait to lure the enemy away to buy you time to save this worthless queen and country! MY FAMILY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! THEY ALL DIED IN MY ARMS!"

Rea's ooze kept spreading the more she cried. The memories of that day shall forever plague her. Rea's quiet nature was a front, to hide the tears of her dead family. The guards began panicking and begin drawing their weapons, but Chill moves to the front of Rea, gets on one knee, and then hugs the crying warrior. Renata and Mary also hugs Rea, allowing her to cry with her new family. She cried for a few minutes, allowing the black ooze to retreat back into her body.

"I'm sorry, Lady Renata and General Chill for my unruly behavior."

Rea kneels waiting for her punishment, but Renata kneels too, lifts her to her feet and started hugging her again. No words were spoken, but the tension in the room just vanished after that one human moment. The group return to their positions, with Chill's thoughts in disarray.

(Oh, my god. That was like from a soap opera. Men don't cry but that was beautiful. I need a tissue)

Every human in the room had their opinion change after seeing that moment of sorrow and tenderness. The guards look at the queen and agreed to lower their weapons. The queen composes herself to not come into tears, yet one escapes her eye.

"I'm Queen Draudillon Oriculus, great-granddaughter of the Brightness Dragon Lord. Rea LLo, I am truly sorry for what happened to your family. I hope you can accept my apology."

The queen bows and so does Ruce. Rea accepts their apology, but only with reluctance and with bitterness. Then the queen continues with the introductions.

"The man wearing the silver armor is Cerabrate, leader of the adamantite ranked adventurer team, Crystal Tear. The man to my left is Commander Ruce Mer, the strongest warrior in the kingdom and commander of our forces. What is your purpose in coming here?"

Chill responds. "Before I answer your question, I have a simple request. Can you reveal your true form? I can sense other dragons, even if they're hiding under a mountain or using magic. You are not a child are you? You're older then you look."

The queen's facial expression changed for a second. If one weren't paying attention then they would have missed it. Chill was surprised by the look because it was only given when an adult doesn't want to deal with more bullshit in their lives. The queen composes herself and then responds.

"Well, how can I trust you if you don't remove your armor? For all I know, you may be hiding a weapon." The girls got angry upon hearing those words. Calling their father and lord, untrustworthy was an insult of the highest degree. Mary was about to speak up but the knight in silver, Cerabrate spoke first.

"How dare you speak to her like that! She is the queen and my love! She is not like your whore wife, or daughter, and especially that traitor. You show some respect or I'll kill you." Cerabrate says with his anger clearly clouding his judgment. The queen then spoke loudly over him.

"BE QUIET YOU FOOL!... I'm terribly sorry for his rude behavior."

Chill's anger started to flare as flames were emitting from his body. Embers were falling from his armor as Mary, Rea, and Renata were trying to calm him down. Chill takes a deep breath and retains his calm nature.

"I accept your apology on his behalf, your majesty. Will you show me your true form your highness? I prefer to speak with an honest person before I continue."

The burly man again reacts without thinking, and stood in front of the queen with his sword drawn and pointing it at Chill. The man then challenges him to a duel.

(Good. Time to show you some respect.) Chill turns towards a window and walks towards it to see a courtyard.

"I accept your challenge. Fight me over there so all can see. Bring whatever you wish, including your whole team if you want. It'll be a good test of my skills and of yours."

The queen allowed the match to happen. Chill instructs Rea and the wolves, who have entered the castle undetected, to not get involved in the fight.

"Renata and Rea, you two stay with the queen and explain the situation at hand. Mary, you will come with me you, as you may be needed to heal them after I hurt them a little."

"Yes, papa. I'll do my best!~"

"Lady Renata will be safe in my care General." Rea said with a bow.

"I'm ready honey! Seeing you fight will be a great pleasure for me.~" Mary said brimming with excitement.

Chill jumps out the window slowly floating down as his massive wingspan makes a 30 foot drop seem like brisk walk down. Mary joins him as well, seeing the two descend on the courtyard, the guards and maids saw visions of heaven and hell ready to judge them all. The burly man and his team walks out of the throne room leaving the queen and her commander with Renata and Rea, who then begins their conversation with the queen.

Renata gives a sight bow before starting. "I'm the dragon daughter Renata, and we have come a long way to meet you regarding the beastmen who attack this nation. My father would like to help you win this war. We have seen the horrors they have brought on the innocent, and my father wants them dead."

The queen was surprised by the statement of receiving help from a dragon lord.

"What does your father want in return for aiding us?"

Renata promptly answers the queen. "Papa wants information of this world and he wants to find his friends. Oh, also your entire nation and undying loyalty. That should be a small price to pay for saving you all.~"

Commander Ruce and the other soldiers take defensive positions in front of their queen. Queen Draudillon for her part was in shock at the statement made. Then Sir Ruce points his sword towards Renata, ready to strike given the order. Rea stands beside her, standing as still as stone, as if she were watching children at play, waiting for the moment it becomes necessary to involve herself. The queen retains her regal composure and walks in front of her guards without fear, looking Renata in the eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Renata? Your father would be upset with you for proposing such an idea."

"Well your majesty, you don't know my father very well. He prefers openness and honestly in conversation, and since you wouldn't reveal your true form we won't trust you. My Father, the Dragon God of Life, is willing to help you, yet you a mere descendant of one, do not kneel towards him or worship him as the god that he is. My father is wasting his time saving this nation... Oh!~ One more thing. If your men don't stand down, my pets will kill them."

"Pets? Only Rea is here, and one female soldier can't possibly take us all on." Ruce said with skepticism and doubt in his voice.

Rea shook her head no. "I'm not the one she is referring to, Ruce."

Renata placed her hand on her chest, and then several footsteps can be heard across the halls of the throne room.

*BOOM!*

The doors are forced open by packs of wolves that immediately surrounded the humans excluding the queen.

"These wolves were created by my father, and they eliminated an entire platoon of beastmen with ease. How well do you think your soldiers will fare against them?~" Renata says with an innocent smile, as if she were speaking of a walk through a park.

The queen sighs tiredly, giving a sense of disapproval, but goes along with the situation.

"Commander Ruce, stand down."

"B-But your majesty..." Ruce said trying to object, but was immediately cut off.

"Silence commander! If showing them my true form will help keep the peace, then I don't mind. As queen I order everyone to leave the room as well, except you Ruce."

The men put their weapons away and left the throne room and so did the wolves. The queen started emitting a white light from her body, and then it starts morphing into a fully grown adult woman with a curvy body. Comparing the girls to the queen is like comparing well developed teens against a very well developed MILF. Her "gifts" front and back were far more giving than Chill's daughter. Renata seeing the queen's true form made her feel a bit jealous.

"This is my true form. So then Lady Renata, can you trust me now?" Queen Draudillon said with a soothing and sultry voice.

"Of course your majesty.~ So let us begin discussing the important matters at hand, but before we begin I have a favor to ask."

"Of course Lady Renata. We are discussing terms." The queen said with a friendly smile.

"Come here Popeye.~" A wolf carrying a small child on its back walks towards the queen.

"Well your majesty, this child was found among several dead. Luckily we were there, because if not he would have been buried as well. This child was the only survivor. He's been asleep since we found him. I hope you can treat him and find him a new home once he wakes up."

The queen looked at the child for a moment with eyes of pity and remorse before answering.

"Of course Lady Renata." The queen ordered for a maid and the maid came to take the child away to begin the preparations for the boy.

"Now let us begin on saving this nation." Said Renata in a slightly more serious tone.

"But of course, Lady Renata. I have only one request."

"What's that your majesty?"

"Your father. I want to have his child."

"...WHAT?!"

-The fight outside-

General Chill's skill [The watcher] allows him to see through the eyes of his summons. Every word and action in the throne room had been seen by him.

(Wow! She's totally my type! And damn. Renata can be pretty dark when I'm not there. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.)

"General chill, would you mind me calling you honey or dear?~" Mary's question interrupts Chill's train of thought.

"Um... I wouldn't mind really, but wait until this situation is over. If they find a weakness they'll be sure to take advantage of it." Mary had a shocked expression on her face upon hearing Chill's reply.

"Oh!... I didn't think of that. Please forgive me for not planning ahead, General Chill." Mary said with a bow. Chill just waves his hand.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Entering the courtyard was one of humanity's strongest teams, Crystal Tear. The leader Cerabrate, two rogue hunters, and a magic caster. Cerabrate had two swords at his disposal. A short sword for closer encounters, and a claymore as his main weapon. The swords seemed to be infused with magic. The hunters had bows, arrows, and daggers. The mage has a staff with a bag of magic items.

(Their weapons won't hurt me, but since they're supposedly the strongest humans, I shouldn't take any risks.)

"Are you ready General Chill? When I win I want you to apologize to my beloved queen. An innocent child will not be ruined by a false dragon lord. The name 'General Chill' sounds like a joke made up at the last second.

(Well, you're not wrong but it's still a cool sounding name).

"Also, gluing wings to yourself is the dumbest thing I have ever seen."

Chill's head armor has one eye that belongs to the armor. Chill's eyes are hidden when he wears it. The one eye on his head can sense people's magic and body heat. It allows him to better see his surroundings, like playing a video game in the third person view. It works better when in group fights or when exploring a castle or dungeons. The helmet removes Chill's long distance vision, but makes him better for a fight. His helmet also hides the fact that Chill has a confused look on his face wondering what he meant by that comment.

"Um… I'm actually a dragon." Suddenly, Chill's helmet turns to liquid, moving behind his head then turning into spikes on his spine. Mary blushes upon seeing Chill's face.

"See? I'm actually a dragon. I guess you never saw one of my kind. Well, I'm the only one of my kind. I'm not a human playing a dragon."

The eyes of everyone in the courtyard were stunned as they saw that he was telling the truth. Never has there been a dragon such as him. Dragons were usually beasts of great size and power, but General Chill was completely different. The mage of their group starts inching forward with a look akin to that of a mad scientist has when he has discovered a way to end the world.

"M-May I touch you? You're something never seen or heard of before in history. T-This is my wildest dreams to come true."

Chill nods allowing the mage to touch him. Every Step he got closer, Mary got angrier and angrier. Mary never had the pleasure of touching Chill's flesh, yet the mage gets the honor of touching him. Mary was clearly upset. The mage touches Chill on his snout, cutting his finger against his white scales. The mage couldn't believe it, and had the eyes of a sex deprived man after being married for 40 years.

"May I do some research on you please?" The magic caster said with mouth open and panting in excitement.

Having lost patience Cerabrate shouts at his friend to return in line. The mage slowly walks backwards never letting his eyes wonder off of Chill, with his wonder and thirst for knowledge still clearly there. Cerabrate shakes his head and shouted at Chill.

"General Chill, you may be a dragon, but insulting my love is a crime I consider punishable by death."

"Um... Cerabrate do you love the queen? As by love... do you want to mate with her, or protect her since she a kid?"

Cerabrate looks at General Chill with a proud look before answering.

"To mate of course."

Chill immediately stands up towering over them. His armor warping around his head regaining his golden helmet. Chill tells Mary to not get involved in anyway. She smiles deviously, understanding his commands. Chill walks forward, saying a quote from one of his favorite classic movies.

"I'm going to break you."

Cerabrate draws the claymore on his back and his team was ready to strike. He charges forwards like a bull seeing red. The two hunters shoot arrows at Chill's head but have no effect. As they bounce off red, spicy powder emerges from the arrows to blind their target but Chill stood unfazed. The hunters continue to shoot arrows with different effects but nothing seemed to slow Chill down. The mage with the wild look in his eyes casts a lightning spell. Chill knew the spell was in the 3rd-tier, and is much weaker to the 8th-tier versions of the spells that was a weakness of his. However, without knowing rules of this world he doesn't take any chances. Chill activates his skill, [Current] raising his wings and moving them with such power they create a powerful gust of wind sending the lightning back towards the mage. The mage then casts fly, and succeeds in avoiding it. The mage begins casting lightning again, but Chill's skill [Current] wasn't done.

The powerful gust of wind catches the mage in the air knocking him back towards a wall and with the force of the impact knocking him out. The hunters stop their barrage of arrows and pull out their daggers and follow Cerabrate in his charge towards Chill. He stands as stone just waiting for their attacks. Cerabrate had finally closed the gap between the two of them and cast a martial art [Blessing of Light]. The hunters cast [Greater Acceleration] and [Greater Flow] to increase their speed and mobility. Cerabrate's martial art increases the user's speed 5 fold and creates 5 speed clones of himself. The only other move to compete with it was Gazef's [Sixfold Slash of Light]. Cerabrate attacks from the front, while the hunters attack from behind. Afterward, there was 30 seconds of the nonstop sound of metal hitting metal. Chill was standing as a mountain while Cerabrate and the hunters continued to slash at Chill.

The 30 seconds end to see Cerabrate standing in pool of his own sweat as well the hunters. The sword he wields, a sword infused with magic to endure for a thousand years had several chips on the blade, and the hunters daggers which have are not infused with magic have been broken in half. Clapping is heard and everyone to see that it's coming from Mary.

"Great job general sir. It seems your test was a success."

Cerabrate's attacks has not done a single bit of damage done to him. Chill wanted to test his capabilities in a battle against strong opponents but they were too weak. During their onslaught Chill was using his third eye to see past such weak spells. He was able to see Cerabrate without any problems as well the hunters. Being of a much higher level he just used his finger to block the onslaught from Cerabrate and his tail to block the hunters.

The hunters pass out from exhaustion laying in a pool of their own sweat. Cerabrate still stands but had noodle legs. Any second Cerabrate could pass out as well. Chill grabs Cerabrate's sword from his bloodied hands and opens his armor revealing his upper body. Chill places the tip of the sword on his chest and points the hilt towards Cerabrate.

"Push with all your strength warrior. Trust me. You would have never won this fight." Chill said calmly.

Cerabrate grabs the hilt and pushes with the last of his strength. A smile appears on his face, a smile for those who have seen much combat and bloodshed. A smile of finally giving up. He finally found someone to surpass in combat. His warrior spirit had been reignited as he continues to push his sword seeing it collapse on itself. The scales of General Chill are far superior than any armor or weapon he knew of in this world.

"I give you the winner, General Chill!" Mary shouts with glee.

Cerabrate bows in respect towards the winner then falls as a puppet whose strings have been cut.

(I was going to say something cool as a finisher, but for this guy who wants to make love to a kid... it's just disgusting.)

Chill orders Mary to heal them the best she can.

"Oh, Mary?~ Make sure to save the big needles for Cerabrate."

Mary nods with an evil grin as she begins to work. Chill flies up to the throne room to see Renata, Rea, and the queen back in her little girl form having a glass of wine. Chill enters the room and is invited to sit with them.

"Hello papa.~ You didn't kill them all did you?" Renata asked innocently.

"No, I didn't. Mary's healing them now." Said Chill.

Rea stands up offering her seat and begins explaining the conversation they had and wished for Chill's input before he raises his hand to silence her.

"Rea, you can stop. I know everything that happened in this room. I have an ability to see through the eyes of my summons, including you Rea. Also, if Renata threatens someone when I'm not around or I haven't given my permission, please give her a quick knock to the head." Rea bows accepting her new orders, who then looks at Renata who is slightly shaking upon hearing that fact.

"Your highness, I don't mind if you stay in your child form, but whenever we're alone you can change back to your original form. It must be troublesome to stay like that all the time."

"Of course, General Chill. Thank you for such a tempting offer, but let's start discussing terms of your new rule and our marriage." Chill was having a nice glass of wine but started choking upon hearing the word, "marriage".

"Um… please explain, because I seem to have misheard you."

Chill stared at Renata looking for an explanation. "Well papa, if you were watching us, you'd know that the queen wanted to make sure you would help, so by marrying her you'll be obliged as the king of this nation to defend it from the beastmen."

(Ah, I didn't see that part. Was too focus on the fight with Cerabrate.)

"Well Renata, I thought that was a negotiable term waiting for my approval, not one you would accept behind my BACK."

"Well Papa, it was the queen's only request in the negotiations. We get everything, but she wants you."

The queen has a grin looking at Chill. "Excuse me, General Chill. I don't want to interrupt your father/daughter time, but I wouldn't mind if you had a few mistresses as long I have your child or children."

"Um...why?" Chill said, somewhat confused.

"Well General Chill, I'm a descent of a dragon and can use [Wild Magic], but my dragon blood is weak, so to ensure the dragon bloodline continues, I need to have a child with a dragon lord to increase my failing bloodline. Since you're the "Dragon God" explained by your daughter, I want to bear your child to make the strongest dragon/human child. That is my only request."

(Great. Now I feel like a breeding bull.)

"Well, since it's your only request, and protecting this nation is my goal, then I have to agree to your terms." Chill extends his hand to shake her hand in agreement, only for the queen to pull out a piece of paper to give to him. Chill is confused by the action.

"Uh, what's this your highness?"

"Oh, it's just an agreement of giving you this nation and all of it's resources. It's a much quicker way of becoming king without all the parades and ceremonies."

(Jeez, I wish I could read this language, but I've got no choice. I gotta hurry up this transaction so I can save this nation!)

"I see. Thanks your majesty. Do I sign on the bottom line?"

The queen nods and Chill begins to sign his name "General Chill" in english. The queen smiles and gives him another sheet of paper.

"This second paper actually makes you king. The first one I gave you were the wedding papers. Now we're husband and wife. Do you want to make that child now or later?"

(Oh, god damn it! I knew it! I just didn't trust myself enough! ARGH!) Chill looks at Rea.

"Rea, did you know that those were wedding papers? If you did, why didn't you say anything?" Chill said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, General Chill, you didn't ask." Rea said, seemingly indifferent to why he was annoyed with her.

[Soul Control]

Rea's left arm started moving by itself, and while Rea tried to stop it but couldn't. Her right arm stopped moving, while Rea's left arm made a closed fist and punched herself in the face. Her nose started to bleed profusely from the impact.

"I couldn't hit a girl, but I can make a girl hit herself." Said Chill. Renata started to help nursing Rea.

General Chill signs the other pieces of papers, and with that he has become King of the Dragonic Kingdom. Chill's first act as king is to stop the beastmen invasion and bring peace to the land.

(Ah! My head hurts.)

Some time later, Cerabrate and his team walks back into the throne room with Mary, to see General Chill sitting on the throne and the queen on his lap hugging him like a love-struck puppy.

"So husband, should I call you by your name or by some nickname? Also, do you want to call me by my name or by a nickname?"

"Um… I don't mind any name you give me. Hmm... I think I'll call you 'Luna'. Where I'm from it means moon."

"I like that. Luna~. Alright, from now on, I am Luna, and I'll call you Chill for short."

Mary's face was twisting with anger, as was Cerabrate. In unison, they both yell towards the two, "WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS?!"

Renata begins explaining what happened while they were away, and both Mary and Cerabrate were on their hands and knees, exuding a depressing aura. After an hour or so the two regain their composure on the outside, but they were crying on the inside. They begin discussing plans for the city for their new king when Chill receives a communication from Lucy.

[General Chill, I have scouted as you said, and have several pieces of new information to share.]

...

Aura, Mare, and Cocytus see a lone cloud in the vast sky coming closer, and then it enters one of Mare's storm clouds. The cloud turns into a mighty dragon of 50ft in height and 60ft in length, including the tail. One of Chill's Super-Tier spells, with the aid of his [Soul Collector] skill, was able to summon the former raid boss, "Ruler of the sky". The raid boss was very powerful, with extremely high stats for a lvl-100 NPC. If these stats were converted into levels, then Lucy would be rated to be a lvl-105. This was Chill's greatest power, and his collection of bosses from Yggdrasil was one of the greatest secrets of Nazarick.

Aura's dragons fly to engage but Lucy wings create powerful gusts of wind knocking them back down. The floor guardians were stunned since they never expected a dragon to appear. The group readies to attack, but the dragon lands in front of them and speaks.

"Art thou friend or foe?" The voice was female and male, with the two voices overlapping.

"Are. You. Friend. Or. Foe?" Said Cocytus in a tense voice. They waited for an answer but the dragon repeated the same line.

"Art thou friend or foe?"

"FRIEND!" Shouted Mare. The dragon looks towards the nervous elf holding a piece of cloth. Mare holds up the piece of banner towards the white dragon.

"T-This belongs to G-General Chill... w-we want to bring him home to Nazarick." The dragon senses Mare's honesty and answers.

"I'm Ruler of the Sky, Lucy. I am a summon of General Chill. He requires your assistance to defend this kingdom he wishes to conqueror. A large army of beastmen wants to kill his future citizens and him as well. Head towards the mountains. General Chill is in the city that lays behind it. I must continue my mission given to me by my lord, so I must leave. When you arrive, raise the flag of Nazarick so my lord knows you are an ally."

The dragon Lucy begins flapping her wings and starts flying away, turning back into a cloud after a certain distance. The group upon hearing the dragon belongs to General Chill rejoices, but upon hearing everything else the mood turns serious.

"We'll head there immediately." Said Aura

"We. Must. Head. Their. Immediately." Said Cocytus

"H-Hope we get there in t-time." Said Mare.

Lucy's speed and power allows her to cover great distances in a short amount of time. After a few minutes of flying she spots a large black mass heading towards a small group of travelers. Her orders were to avoid large forces, but also to speak with people from Nazarick. Should she ask for new orders or help without asking General Chill? She gets closer to see that the black mass was in fact a large army of beastmen. The army wasn't strange, but the location of it currently was.

"This new information must be shared with my lord."

[My lord, it is I, Lucy. I have several pieces of new information to share with you.]

Lucy tells him everything she has learned. Chill's helmet hides his face, but Renata can sense his anger and worry and turns to him.

"Papa? Is everything alright." Chill looks at his daughter.

"No. No, it is not."

Chill asks for a map and begins explaining the situation. He points to the location of his scout, the reinforcements from Nazarick, and the second beastmen army. The fourth group beside the second army is mentioned but was still an unknown factor.

"How did the beastmen gather such large forces?" Said Cerabrate.

"Better question is how to defend this place until reinforcements arrive." Said Ruce.

"Well, from the place they are currently at, it'll take them about 3-4 days since the mountains block a direct route. The reinforcements can arrive first in two days, if they cut through the mountains. That is if they survive the journey, but the second beastman army will go around the mountains. The first beastman army coming from the south will be here in 2-3 days since its open plains all the way to here." Said the Queen.

"A day's difference between life and death." Said Ruce.

"So far, we have three choices. Attack the army from the south either delaying them or defeating them, defend the city until helps arrives, or leave the city to unite with the reinforcements. These are your choices your highness." Said Chill.

"Well husband, as king and queen, we're going to need a few hours to discuss our plan of action."

Chill and others nodded in agreement. Commander Ruce leaves to prepare his troops, Celebrate leaves to pray, and Chill stays to prepare his army.

[Lucy, engage the army and save the people about to be attacked by them. [Yes sir, general!]

"Rea, stand outside the door and let no one in. Mary, take Renata and explore the city, its people, and defenses and then report back to me in a few hours. I must prepare. Also Luna please wait in your room. I need to be alone for now."

"Sure Chill."

"Yes, general."

"Okay, general."

"Sure papa. Also, can I take the wolves as well?" Chill nods in agreement.

Lucy accepts her new orders and flies into action. She is a few miles away, but can clearly see what's is going on as if she standing next to the battlefield. She had made a plan to cover their escape, but it wasn't needed. A girl wearing a school shirt and skirt runs towards the horde, using [Gauntlets of the Inferno] and [Hell world]. Two large gauntlets appear on the girl's hands, and then she slams the ground with such force, cracks start appearing underneath the army, and then it collapses forming a large crater.

A few moments pass and flames start erupting from the ground burning all inside the football-field sized crater. Thousands died in mere seconds. The horde was enraged with anger and ran towards the girl but she didn't show a single speck of fear. Instead, what she showed was happiness. Unending happiness and joy at the sight.

"All units, engage the enemy and leave only the officers alive so we may interrogate them." Said Pandora's Actor in a commanding tone.

He shouted orders to increase the enemy casualties, except the officers who were merely knocked out with their most severe injuries being from broken bones. A mere 5 minutes into the battle, 100,000 well armed beastmen became like a chicken running around with its head cut off. Now it was simply a clean up job to collect these lost animals who have lost their masters. Pandora's Actor and his group were hand selected by Albedo to be the strongest team in Nazarick.

This group will slaughter all who stood in their path. Yuri saw the slaughter and prayed to the 41 beings to give them a good afterlife and so did Fluder. Pandora's Actor usually remained in the treasury to maintain the weapons, items, and gold of Nazarick, but one must never forget that he was also the creation of Ainz Ooal Gown. He rivaled Albedo and Demiurge in intelligence and rivaled them and Shalltear in terms of power. His orange uniform glowed bright red from the flames of the battle.

Lucy saw from afar the sheer power this unknown group had, and she worried for her master's safely, but they could also be reinforcements. After the army of beastmen died and they began to "talk" to the officers, Lucy made a decision. She decided to speak with this unknown force but she required her master's help first.

[My lord, this unknown group have eliminated the beastmen army within 10 minutes.[Huh? HOW?! [Well my master, they seem very powerful and I wish to speak with them, but with your aid of course. With the power to make yourself appear randomly at will. [Ah. I see. I understand your plan and you have my permission. [Thank you, my master.] Lucy removes her magic concealment and approaches the group.

"Dragon! All units, defensive positions!" Said a hunter.

Lucy opens her mouth and released her power, [White Flames of the Stars], which were several times hotter than the normal red, yellow, and orange flames. Lucy surrounds the group with a white ring of flames, trapping them inside. Both Pandora's Actor and Rubedo both grab their World Class Items, but a voice is heard over the flames stopping them both from using them.

"I am the Ruler of the Skies. I wish not to fight you, but to speak with you on behalf of my master, General Chill. Who are you?"

"We are servants of our Lord Ainz Ooal Gown." Said Pandora's Actor as he thrust his chest forward proudly at the declaration.

"I see. Why have you come here?" Said Lucy.

"To find General Chill, and to safely return him home." Said Yuri.

"Well, another group also looks for him. Why so many?" Said Lucy.

"Another? We are the only ones looking for him." Said Fluder in a confused manner.

"Another looks for him and is close. I know where he is, but are you friend or foe?" Said Lucy.

"FRIEND." Shouted Rubedo with a wide grin.

Lucy could sense the lies behind that word, and she could sense the lie behind that voice. A second later she spoke in a low, quiet voice. No one was able to hear her words, and then a loud voice overcomes the group.

[Flame Spirit]!

The ring of white flame was slowly consumed into a single point in front of Lucy. They became a ball of pure energy, and then it began morphing into a humanoid figure. The features and colors start appearing and after a few seconds General Chill stood in front of the group.

In a low, booming voice Chill spoke. "I'm General Chill, the one you seek. Who are you?"

The group immediately kneeled as if they were in front of a god.

"My lord! It's great to see you alive and well!" Said Pandora's Actor in an energetic voice.

Chill looks at him trying to recall where has he seen him before, but he couldn't remember. Then he saw a women wearing a maid uniform kneeling in front of him. Chill walks toward the maid leaving scorch marks as he walked toward her. The group felt the intense heat coming off of him as he walks by. Many of the group flinched from the intense heat except one. The high school girl dressed Rubedo was getting extremely excited, and was letting out a large amount of blood-lust. She stands up and then rushes towards General Chill.

Pandora's Actor stands to stop her but it wasn't needed. She lifts her arm to strike but the flames from her weapons disappear and her punch goes right through Chill. He immediately wraps his giant hand around Rubedo face, covering it entirely except for one eye. He uses all of his strength to hold Rubedo tightly to ensure she doesn't escape and begins flying upwards, breaking the sound barrier with a thunderous *BOOM!* until he reached the clouds. Chill raises Rubedo to eye level and speaks.

"For raising your fist towards your god, you will be punished."

Chill see Rubedo panic and throws her above him by a few feet, and then he lifts his foot above his head a perfect 180 degrees. [Thunder struck] was a knockback attack used only when people are too close and was a defensive move, but in this situation it became a powerful offensive move. Rubedo started to reach for her World Item, but she was too late. She locks eyes with Chill allowing he to swing his foot down as hard as he could, combining it with the activating skill. The force of sends Rubedo plummeting to the ground with speeds well beyond terminal velocity. She can't do anything as the clouds got further and further away with each second.

*BOOM!*

A large crater was made with Rubedo at the very bottom. She is shattered in hundreds of pieces with only her head intact, and was presumed dead by the others until the little mechanical pieces started moving. The pieces were alive and are slowly moving towards the head, connecting to one another making her body whole again. Minutes pass and Rubedo gasps for air, in complete shock at what had happened. She starts climbing out of the crater only to see General Chill waiting for her. Rubedo stands up and begins pointing her world item towards him and then he speaks two words.

[Soul Control]

Rubedo collapses as a puppet whose strings had been cut. Everyone was in awe of how the strongest of Nazarick fell without a fight. Chill gets down on one knee before Rubedo and grabs her by the neck and lifts her to bring her to his eye level.

"The soul I gathered for you still obeys me. You never had a chance." Said Chill coldly.

Yuri Alpha stands up and moves closer to General Chill, fighting off his intense heat.

"Excuse me my lord, but what will you do with her, and will you be returning to Nazarick?"

Chill walks towards the maid while dragging Rubedo by the neck. He towered over the maid as he spoke.

"Who the guild-master of Nazarick? I only serve him."

Pandora's Actor stands and salutes to General Chill.

"The Leader of Nazarick is Ainz Ooal Gown, or Lord Momonga, my creator, sir!"

Chill looks at Pandora's Actor, who moves a quarter of an inch from being looked at as a reflex to the heat.

(Oh, thank god! That stupid pile of bones is alive! Then these guys are from Nazarick just like the others. He must be in a desperate situation to send Rubedo. Luckily my soul control still works over her. I kinda dodged a bullet there. I could never beat Rubedo in a actual fight.)

"I will return after I have saved the innocent and killed my enemies. Tell Guild-Master Ainz what I'm going to tell you. Then I shall tell you where I'm located at. Also, put her in the carriage and secure this World Item."

Chill throws Rubedo at Yuri, who then places Rubedo inside the Carriage and takes away her world item. She then gives it to Pandora's Actor who responds and salutes to Chill with a *CLICK!* of his heels.

"Yes, sir!"

[Message] Dear sister Albedo. It's me, Rubedo. I have failed you. General Chill has control over me. I can't harm him, nor will the people who are loyal to you fight against him. He presence alone burns them. Sorry sister. The freedom you granted me... I wasn't able to pay you back. [Message Disconnects]

Albedo was staying in the capital city of the Re-Estize Kingdom when she received Rubedo's message. She stands up and begins smashing her living quarters with wild anger.

"DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! HIS DEATH WOULD HAVE MADE LORD MOMONGA LOVE ME! TO CONSOLE MY LOVE, TO HAVE HIS CHILD FROM HIS SADNESS! DAMN YOU GENERAL CHILL! I ONLY SERVE MY LOVE MOMONGA!"

Minutes passed and her rage subsided, introducing a new idea, giving her a full-faced smile that ran cheek to cheek.

"Well, if I bring him alive, I'll be rewarded for my efforts and gain more of Lord Momonga's love. General Chill can also serve as my lord's shield and reduce his work. The survival of General Chill can possibly be the first step to ensure Momonga's love, and then his death in the future will secure it. Now to ensure this plot is never discovered."

[Message] Lady Albedo, it is I, Pandora's Actor! I have news about General Chill and Rubedo.]

Pandora's Actor explains the situation that had occurred and his plans to deal with the beastmen, as well as the other team. Which made Albedo panic on the inside.

[I see, has Lord Ainz given his blessing?]

[Yes, he has Lady Albedo. General Chill is in charge until the beastmen are taken care of and he has returned to Nazarick.]

[Then I shall report to Lord Ainz and help in anyway I can.]

[Message Disconnects].

-Formation-

General Chill has explained the situation to Pandora's Actor whom in turn explained it to Lord Ainz. Chill was still skeptical however and asked him to say a phrase.

"How's the weather down there?"

It was an inside joke between the two since Chill towered over almost all of his guild-mates. After a moment Pandora's Actor responds with Ainz reply.

"Quite cloudy. How's the weather up there?" Chill begins laughing knowing his friend is alive and he's truly not alone in this new world. Chill then responds.

"Quite sunny."

Pandora's Actor begins explaining how Ainz cannot meet him personally since he became king and gives him full use of the forces available in Nazarick. The conversation ends between the two and they promise to meet up in Nazarick after everything was done. Ainz is currently in the empire's capital city Arwintar, beginning his campaign to get new adventures. The thought of meeting his friend brings him both joy and sadness.

(Ah, General Chill. My old friend you are alive! Sorry I can't see you right now. With you here I'm now ashamed of myself. The lives I took and the lies I created to create this kingdom of mine. I don't know how you'll react when I tell you everything I have done and what Nazarick has done since we arrived in this new world.)

Meanwhile, General Chill was speaking with Pandora's Actor.

"I'm at the capital city of the Dragonic Kingdom so you must hurry. An army of beastmen are going to lay siege upon it. I want to give them my full power towards defeating these beastmen. They have earned my wrath, but as long as innocents are caught up in the way I cannot. I want you to escort the citizens to a safe location."

"Of course General Chill! We will arrive on time." Said Pandora's Actor.

"Also inform the other group and I have a plan I wish to share with them." Said Chill.

"Excuse me General Chill, but can you describe this other group?" Asked Pandora's Actor, with the nearby Lucy answering him.

"A large, blue, four armed bug, and two dark elves were the ones leading a group trying to find General Chill."

"Ah!~ That sounds like Cocytus, Aura, and Mare. Did Lord Ainz send them as well?" Pandora's Actor asked.

"Guild-master probably wanted to ensure success in the mission so he sent them as well. Anyway, my [Message] skill doesn't work so you will have to repeat what I say to them." Said Chill.

"Of course, General Chill! It must be as you say. Only supreme beings can understand one another. What is your message for them?"

[Message[Cocytus! It is I, Pandora's Actor! I relay a message from General Chill!]

[Speak.]

"General Chill, I have relayed your message. What shall we do now?" Said Pandora's Actor.

"Travel to the capital as quickly as you can. I shall be waiting. Oh, and before I forget. You maid, climb atop of Lucy. I need someone who can use [Message] to communicate with all the groups. Lucy, return to the capital with her."

General Chill's fire spirit disappears and Lucy files away with Yuri riding atop of her.

"You all heard General Chill's orders! Everyone get moving!" Said Pandora's Actor.

He climbs into the carriage and sees Rubedo still recovering from her loss to General Chill.

[Message] Shalltear, it's Pandora's Actor. I need a gate to the 8th floor to drop off Rubedo. Also, Fluder to the library.

[Understood.~] Message Disconnects]

[GATE]

Pandora's Actor throws Rubedo into the portal, landing her into the eighth floor of Nazarick that was hundreds of miles away. Waiting for her was Victim, the Guardian of the 8th Floor, and also her jailer.

"I'm home Victim. Did you miss me?~" Said Rubedo.

Victim stared at her with such hate that words were not enough to describe his anger. He flies away and then large tree roots grab onto her legs and start dragging her across the ground into a pit. Rubedo made no sound but loud metal sounds can be heard inside the pit. Rubedo's home was a jail cell underneath a cherry blossom tree.

Back in the Dragonic Kingdom, atop of the dragon Lucy, the stone faced maid begins to break character as she speaks to herself.

"Ah.~ My love General Chill. Seeing you alive and well has made me the happiest girl in the world! Seeing your power first hand makes me want to have your children. I won't be able to resist if you want me." Then the maid's attitude changed back to serious in a flash.

"The enemies whom wish to do you harm. I shall defend you until my last drop of blood has left my body."

Lucy was just laughing at this strange maid as she speaks to herself. "Are all of Nazarick's maids like this?"

-Back at the capital city-

(Oh my god! I'm the best actor ever! Also, it's very exhausting. Great idea for me sharing stats with Lucy. If I didn't, Rubedo would have destroyed my summoned fire spirit, and thank god Momonga... -uh, it's Ainz now. That's a bit weird, but he's the guild-master. Also need to thank him for sending those teams as well. Best. Guild-master. Ever! Oh. Mental note with the combination of the watcher skill. I can summon elemental creatures from any distance as long as I have a source to summon them from, and increase their power with said source as well if my already summon creatures are near or can produce said source. This world is releasing me from a lot of restraints from the game. Need more tests. I should probably talk to that mage.)

"WOW!~ I have never seen such a mystic sight." Said the queen excitedly.

She had gotten tired of waiting for Chill to come to bed so she went to find him. When she returned to the throne room, she spots Chill standing in the middle of the room surrounded by bright lights of different colors, and strings of fire connecting to each one. The sight reminded her of a great tree that was strong and everlasting. Chill snaps out of his train of thought and returns back to reality.

"Oh, Luna. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to see what was taking you so long. So I came to find you, but seeing this is just unbelievable."

"These flames you see are the souls I have beaten in combat or saved from death. I can summon these souls at anytime and anywhere." Chill points to a purple soul showing Rea standing outside the door like a mirror.

"I can see what they do and talk with them, but showing all these souls is just another way to check which creatures, warriors, or monsters of legend I have. Much like checking a bag to see which items are available. I'll summon certain beings to deal with the beastmen."

Luna was looking at the different souls, seeing creatures only heard of in legends and people that Chill has collected. He has 500 souls to chose from, and she looked at each one closely, and asking questions about each one. She then spotted a human soldier wearing an amazing set of leather and gold armor. Her interest piqued, the queen ask about the warrior.

"Ah. That one's from one of the greatest empires to ever exist, The Roman Empire. That's a roman legionnaire. Why? Has he caught your attention?"

The queen doesn't answer Chill but instead asks another question.

"How strong are they, and how many can you make?" Not picking up on her intentions Chill asks why, only for the queen to repeat herself. Chill relents and answers the question.

"Um, to compare them to something, they're about twice as strong as Cerabrate, not including the general that leads them." The queen then transforms into her adult form and has an evil grin on her face.

"Beast men see people as food and attack us like wolves to cattle, but what would happen when the food they enjoy so much cannot be eaten? They'll be attacking us with overconfidence and pride, but instead of a fat cow they'll be wanting to sink their teeth into, it'll be bulls they'll be attacking. Very powerful bulls." After hearing that, Chill agreed with her statement and began the process of summoning an army.

[Strength]

[Charge]

[Increase]

[Maximize]

[Orb]

Chill activated 5 skills to summon a big blue orb the size of a beach ball, and speaks as he holds it.

"This orb is a very dense source of power. If I didn't condense it, it would have covered this entire city and killed everyone here due to its power. No one should so much as touch the orb or this dense energy will explode killing everyone."

The queen takes a large step away from the orb after that statement.

"W-Why have you made this orb?"

"Well your majesty, it's to build the army. To summon large groups of soldiers. Summoning them one at a time will take too long and drain my power before any large force can be summoned, so this method is faster and can produce more."

Yggdrasil had a summoning limit, yet here it doesn't exist so Chill was using a theory he came up with in the game and is now putting it to the test. In game this combination of skills became a giant bomb that can one-shot people who didn't have high magical defense or were at half health, but Chill always had a theory that this combination of skills could make a large force of troops, but it never worked in game. But in this new world it may be possible. He always had a dream to summon a large army to fight another, but in the game he couldn't do it. Here, his dream may come true. He could either summon large amounts of troops or kill everyone. Chill liked those odds.

Chill grabbed the soul for the roman and placed it inside the orb, and then placed his hands on the orb.

"Your majesty, please find cover."

Luna promptly returns to her bedroom and a bright flash of light appears consuming the throne room. The light fades and nothing was present except Chill.

(Did that work? It better have worked, damn it!)

Just then he hears multiple voices, all shouting one thing: "GENERAL CHILL, WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS, SIR?!"

Chill heads to the nearby window and looks down at the courtyard and he was at a loss for words. Luna also hears the yelling and runs out of her room and sees Chill's face without his armor and saw a big grin on him. The queen stands beside him and looks down to see an army before her. There were 1,000, lvl-70 Roman Legionaries standing in the courtyard surrounding the throne room. They carried metal spears with golden blades and tower shields covering almost 80% of their bodies.

They were well equipped and ready to fight any enemy General Chill points them to. The army held two banners, with one of General Chill and the another of Ainz Ooal Gown. Commander Ruce hears the sounds of yelling and dashes forwards expecting to see the beastmen, but the sight leaves in awe seeing 1,000 soldiers inside the palace but he couldn't believe it.

"How does this many troops walk into the capital without anyone seeing them?!" Ruce exclaims in his shock. Just then, a soldier arrives with a message.

"Her majesty wants you to come to the throne room." Commander Ruce rushes towards the throne room to see General Chill sitting on a floating carpet with Rea beside him and the queen on his lap.

"Please Commander Ruce sit down. There's no need for alarm. Those troops belong to General Chill."

Ruce couldn't believe the sight of having such a large force appear out of nowhere.

"HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" Ruce shouted, seeming like he was about to lose his sanity.

"Um... I made them of course, but it'll be awhile before I can summon more. I used up all my magic to summon that many."

Ruce couldn't believe his ears, or didn't want to believe it. The white-scaled dragon surpassed the God of Life as if he were a mere child playing with toys. At the same time Cerabrate's team came in the room hearing the part where General Chill made that large force, and again everyone couldn't believe it.

(Well, thank the lord almighty for making that work... Heh. Maybe I should be thanking myself then, since I made them. Mental note to self: avoid all god stuff at this point. It gives me a headache. I can feel all of my MP has gone into the army, and it seems like it'll take about a day or so to recover. If only I had some dragon's blood. I could increase my recovery rate. Oy. Well, it's almost night time. I should get some sleep. That should help increase my recovery rate from that -100 mark I'm feeling.)

*BOOM!*

A loud crash has hit the castle causing the very foundations to shake.

"The beastmen are attacking!" Said Ruce in a panic.

Then a maid jumps through the window into the throne room. The maid was Yuri Alpha and the queen was quite shocked that a simple maid could cause that shake. Just then the maid turns around and bows.

"Thank you very much for the ride, Lucy."

Everyone turns to look outside the window and sees a giant white dragon. The maid and dragon both turn to Chill and bow their heads.

"Evening, Master General Chill."

"Ah, General Chill or General is fine." They both bow in agreement.

Everyone except Yuri and Lucy is looking towards General Chill for an answer.

"Oh... The dragon is one of my creations, like those troops. I made her and Yuri is from Nazarick. She's here to help communicate with the reinforcements."

A loud *THUD!* is heard in the back of the room. Everyone turns to the sound to see the mage from earlier passed out with a big smile on his face. Everyone had exhausted expressions on their faces as they started to leave.

"I've had enough I going to bed."

"I am as well. I need a drink."

The only ones left in the throne room were Chill, the queen, Rea, Yuri, and Lucy.

"Um... How about we start this in the morning." Said Chill.

"Yes, I agree. I'll show you to our room. The kid isn't going to make itself." Said the queen.

"No need. Right now I require a separate room with Yuri so we may discuss battle plans."

The Queen pouted but she allowed it as she walked off. Yuri knees start buckling and her face turns red, knowing she'll be in the same room with her love.

"Oh! Also, my daughter and my summons as well."

Just then, Yuri's heart sank upon hearing the word, "daughter". Her thoughts ran rapid with ideas and theories.

(Does General Chill have a loved one, or is the child only daughter by name? How will I get him to accept my love?!) Yuri's mind became a minefield in just a few seconds.

"Yuri... Yuri... YURI!" Yuri snaps out of her battlefield of a woman's mind and follows General Chill and the queen to their room.

(Ah~... a bed) Chill wanted to fall onto to it but couldn't right now.

"Thank you your highness. Have a goodnight." Said Chill with a head bow.

"I'll leave my door open for whenever you want to visit."

The queen bowed and left the two alone. Chill enters the room and walks around checking for anything unusual. The search was done and Chill sticks out his left hand and his armor starts turning into liquid. The armor start flowing into his left hand into an orb the size of a baseball. With that he held his entire set of armor in his hand, excluding rings.

Chill splits the ball into two and placed both sets of orbs on his horns so he can reequip at anytime and the avoid losing them as well. Chill stands naked in the room stretching all of his "limbs", but is forgetting a small detail. Yuri was still in the room. He slowly turns expecting an embarrassed maid but saw the complete opposite. Yuri stood there with a stone face with a blank stare, like she could give less of a damn.

"General Chill, do you want a spare pair of clothes to sleep in?" Said Yuri in a calm tone.

"Um...yes, please." Said Chill.

Yuri began searching the room for clothes befitting a supreme being. A few minutes pass and a pile of clothes was laid in front of the 8ft naked dragon. All the while Yuri's expression never changed. Chill is surprised at the fact she isn't embarrassed at him being naked. Maybe she didn't find dragons attractive? Chill's pride is slightly hurt by Yuri's stone-cold expression.

He selects blue pants, which are shorts for him and cuts a hole in for his tail. Chill puts the homemade shorts on and tells Yuri to put rest away. As she does so, Chill tells her that when he returns to Nazarick that he prefers wearing shorts and nothing else, so the maids must prepare some for when he returns. Anywhere else, he'll just be wearing his armor. Yuri nods and make notes of it. He goes into his inventory and pulls out the flying carpet and sits down.

(Seems like my mana recovery is still negative 100, so it'll be awhile till I'm back at full power. Hopefully by tomorrow it'll be back to normal.)

Chill looks at Yuri and is impressed at the professionalism of the maids of Nazarick. While her outside expression was calm and serious, inside she is struggling to control herself.

(Ah!~ My love General Chill, your amazing body from head to tail just oozes power… Oh! How I want to make children with you! I don't know if I could handle that powerful "weapon" of yours. Just pin me against the wall and take me!)

"Maid, what is your name again." Hearing that broke Yuri out from her fantasy.

"Um... Yuri Alpha, 2nd in command of the Pleiades Battle Maids." Chill nods and orders Yuri to sit on the bed and she obeys.

"Yuri, explain to me what the guild-master has done since I was away." Yuri nods and begins telling the events Ainz and Narazick have done for the past two years.

Outside the castle Renata, Mary, and the wolves were carrying bags of different items which included food, weapons, and more food. They became lost in the castle until they find the courtyard. They come across a large group of soldiers and sensing the dragon flame inside Renata they turn and greet her and the others. They then point her in the right direction.

*Knock*Knock*

The group arrives at Chill's room expecting to see him, but instead a maid opens the door asking who they were.

"I'm Renata.~ This is Mary and the wolves." The maid then asks them their relationship to General Chill.

"I'm his daughter." Said Renata as she steps back and shows off her wings and tails. The maid opens the door hearing that and bows asking for forgiveness for her not knowing who she was.

The group enters seeing Chill nearly naked and on his carpet. The group didn't know whether or not to leave because it seems like they were interrupting something.

"Um... papa? Why are nearly naked, and who's the maid?"

"Ah! Wearing my armor all the time can be quite a burden so I removed it for now. And this is Yuri from Nazarick, my home. When this is all over, we'll be going there."

The girls have smiles on their faces knowing that they'll be going to their creator's home. The girls then start preparing food to eat.

"Um... papa? Where Rea?"

"She's over there in the corner." Rea gives a head nod as Chill points to her.

Chill orders the wolves to stay outside of the city just in case a scouting party comes to investigate the city, and to report any humans outside the city walls. The wolves nod in response and leave. Chill returns to his carpet and asks Yuri to continue where she left off at with the lizardmen village.

"My lord General Chill, before I continue can you answer a question that has been on my mind?" Said Yuri.

"Sure. What is it?"

"That little girl from before. Why did she call you husband?"

"Ah, it's because we're married and I became king of this country through that marriage." Upon hearing the word married, Mary fell into a depressing state again. Yuri wanted to as well, and although her outside expression never changed, internally she was crying.

"Ah. Only a supreme being such as yourself can rule a country without a fight."

"Thanks. So, please Yuri continue where you left off. I wish to know more."

"Of course General Chill, but again I don't know the details behind Lord Ainz plans, only the events that had happened." Chill nods in agreement.

Renata, Rea, and Mary sit on Chill's carpet with plates of food and listen to every word spoken by the maid.

A few hours later, after everything was explained, Chill was making some mental notes.

(Seems like guild-master been busy. Everything he has done was the good for Nazarick but the lives he took... I don't know if I could look him in the eye. If I was there for the beginning, maybe I could have saved those lives. Or would have I done the same as him?)

"Yuri, make some notes. I want to do a few things when I return to Nazarick."

1.) Visit this Carne village.

2.) Visit the lizardmen village

3.) Visit the capital

4.) Speak with Demiurge

5.) Speak with Shalltear

6.) Speak with Sebas and his human maid

7.) Speak with Albedo

"That'll be all Yuri for now. Oh, you'll be escorting me from this day forward. I'll speak with guild-master to allow it." Yuri bows in acknowledgement.

The list was made for the future but thinking about past events and the things Ainz has done, Chill is overcome by guilt. Sensing this Renata hugged him tighter and gave a heartwarming smile. It cheered him up but it wasn't enough. He then made a small flame the size of a baseball, placed his hands around it, and prayed.

"May this flame guide those who are lost in the dark."

Chill walks outside his room and towards a window, releasing the flame towards the sky where it floated away and slowly disappeared within the night sky. He returned to his room and sat down again, only to see everyone breaking out in tears.

"Pleas, don't cry. If you cry, the souls won't leave in peace, so please be strong." The group stopped their tears, wiped their faces, and waited for Chill's next orders.

"I hate killing. After the bloodshed I've seen and heard, only more lives will be taken if the beastmen get closer, so one final battle will end it all. The longer I wait the more lives are lost. I rule this nation, and then I will rule the beastmen as well." The girls stood up and nodded In agreement.

Chill reequips his armor and begins walking towards the throne room and the girls follow him. His heavy footsteps can be heard getting closer and closer. The Queen prepares herself for her husband to experience a new world. Chill slams open the doors, to see the queen in her adult form with no clothing on.

"Oh, Chill.~ Show me the power of the dragon god." She said with a sultry voice and smile.

Chill stood in place with a dumbfounded expression on his face while the girls start poking their heads out from behind him.

"Um... papa? Since y'all are married, does that mean she's my mother as well?~"

Mary fell into a depressed state again as Rea answered the question for him.

"Lady Renata, yes the queen has now become your new mother."

Renata was excited to have a mom, but felt it was strange that she was naked, clearly not understanding the queen's intentions for her papa.

(Ah~ah. My head hurts.)

After taking small moment to give himself a mental face-palm, Chill begins giving out orders.

"Rea, order Ruce to have his troops ready to move out by daybreak, as well as Cerabrate's team. Renata and Mary, take my troops and the wolves to the gates of this city. We're going to attack the beastmen at daybreak."

"Yes, General!"

"Yes, papa.~"

"Yuri, message Pandora's Actor and Cocytus that Lucy will be picking them up shortly. They must be prepared to fight when Lucy picks them up. Now leave us. I need to have a word with my wife."

"Of course, General." Yuri leaves and heads towards the courtyard with Renata.

Chill closes the door behind her and then looks back at the queen. She was quite turned on after seeing General Chill take command like he did.

"Listen Luna, I'm king of this country and you're my queen. I'll make this child with you, but I won't leave this nation as you may have hoped. I'm an everlasting dragon. An immortal. My dragon blood boils when I'm near another of my kind, either to fight or to mate. Luna, your dragon blood is weak, but it still drives me crazy. So do you want a king to rule or a child to take your place?"

The queen then stands up walking towards Chill and the she hugs him.

"Chill, when you entered the the throne room, I felt my blood boil as well, and I didn't know what to do then, but now I know. I want you and only you."

After hearing her words, Chill lifts Luna embracing her, and sets her down on the bed. Luna, upon seeing Chill's extra tail was having second thoughts. The size was much larger than she had thought and nervousness and uncertainty was clear on her face. Chill looked at her with a smile and softly spoke.

"Don't be afraid. I know how to be gentle, and you'll get use to it." After that reassurance, Luna smiles and feels Chill's warmth inside of her. They have now become one.

-War-

[Message] Lady Aura, it's me Yuri Alpha. I have orders from General Chill.]

Lucy flies with great speed arriving at Aura's team.

"Hello, warriors of Nazarick. General Chill rules this nation and wants to end the lives of those who wish to harm his citizens."

Aura's team shouts in joy and then climbs atop the dragon. They then start making their way to Chill's location. Lucy arrived at the city gates within an hour. She drops them off and the group sees an army marching out of the city with two banners. The first banner is of Ainz Ooal Gown and the other is General Chill's. Aura sees Yuri with two people she hasn't seen before and walks up to her making a two victory signs with her fingers.

"Ah, Lady Aura, welcome to General Chill's Capital City. He is currently busy discussing matters with the queen."

"Wow! General Chill works fast! He's already has a nation under his heel.~"

"Only. Supreme. Beings. Can. Conquer. Nations. In. Such. A short. Amount. Of. Time."

"I... I agree. They are truly beings of supreme power and intelligence." Said Mare.

Renata sees them talking and begins walking towards them. She spots the elves and was so blinded by their cuteness, that she began hugging them.

"Aw.~ You two are the cutest people I have seen. You're so soft as well.~"

"Hey, what the hell?! Get off me!" Aura exclaims pushing Renata off her.

Being a lvl-100, Aura easily pushes Renata back, who was around a lvl-35. Renata falls down, and being much lower leveled than Aura got some damage from the push. Even a simple push from a lvl-100 can hurt quite a lot. Renata began to cry as she has never experienced pain before or since her travels with her father. Yuri and Mary rushes to her side and starts consoling her, and the wolves stand in front to defend her from further attacks.

"S-Sister, you didn't have to push her so h-hard. You made her cry." Said Mare in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"Someone. So. Weak. Shouldn't. Be. Here."

"Thank you Cocytus for understanding. Anyway, she shouldn't be hugging us out of nowhere." Aura said coldly.

Seeing their lord's daughter cry and not even try to apologize to her, was the greatest insult to their creator. Lucy took the greatest offense to the act.

"ROMANS! SURROUND THEM!" Lucy ordered with a roar.

They surround the group within seconds upon hearing that command.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Said Aura as she growled in anger.

"The meaning of this, is how dare you make Lady Renata suffer pain and make her cry, yet you don't regret your actions but instead insult her?! This shall be reported to General Chill, but first we'll kill you here and now!" Lucy said with a roar of disdain and anger.

The Romans and Lucy were about to start their attack but a loud voice stops them.

"STOP! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" The voice was Renata's who's still in tears.

"It's fine. I'm the one at fault here." Renata says as she dusts herself off.

"But Lady Renata, they should be punished." Lucy objected.

"ENOUGH! We're not each other's enemy. We must work together." The Romans, Lucy, and the wolves stand down and return to the normal positions.

Yuri stands beside Renata and introduces her since she was still recovering from Aura's push.

"Let me introduce the to you, DAUGHTER OF THE SUPREME BEING GENERAL CHILL, LADY RENATA!"

Hearing that sentence made everyone immediately grovel in front of her feet. Aura especially.

"P-Please! I ask for your forgiveness. I-If I would have known who you were, I-I wouldn't have dared cause you such pain. If you like, y-you can continue hugging m-me."

"Y-Yes p-please forgive my s-sister. S-She didn't m-mean too." They both said with a tremble in their voices.

"Please. Forgive. Me. As. Well." Cocytus said as he and everyone else held their breaths for what was to come next.

Renata stops crying, wipes her tears, and walks towards them. She gets on one kneel and begins hugging Aura again.

"I couldn't stay mad at you. You're just the cutest thing I've seen. You're so small, cute, and soft. I forgive you all." The group starts breathing again.

"Well, everything seems fine so I shall continue my mission given to me by General Chill."

Lucy files away and begins her search for Pandora's Actor's team.

He has made a great headway knowing that a supreme being is close by. Then he receives a message from Yuri, who explained General Chill's new orders and he awaits for Lucy. Within 40 minutes time Lucy arrives at Pandora's Actor's location and they begin climbing atop of her. Lucy takes them to the city gates as well, meeting up with everyone else.

He's surprised to see an unknown young lady petting Aura and Mare like they were pets. Cocytus and Yuri begin speaking with Pandora's Actor.

"Evening, Sir Pandora."

"Hello. Pandora's. Actor."

"Hello~ Cocytus and Yuri. Where General Chill?"

"He is discussing matters with the queen since he has taken over this nation."

"Amazing!~ He's already laid claim to this nation. Um, also who's that girl with Aura and Mare."

"Daughter. Of. General. Chill."

"Oh!~ Excuse me then!~ I must pay my respects to her."

Pandora's Actor leaves their side, walks to Renata, and bows giving a very flamboyant performance of his introduction.

"Hello beautiful rose!~ I'M PANDORA'S ACTOR!~" Renata smiles at him and giggles at his introduction. If only Chill was here to see Ainz' dark past.

Ruce finished his preparations with his troops and marched towards the city gates with Rea and Cerabrate's team beside him. His army had a total of 3,000 human soldiers. They aren't as strong as the Empire's Knights or Slane Theocracy soldiers, but they were specially trained with dealing with beastmen.

"Morning, Lady Renata. Where's your father? The human troops and I are ready, as well as Cerabrate's team."

"Ah, father still isn't here, but he'll be here shortly. You should introduce yourself to the people from Nazarick. Like this elf here. Isn't she the cutest?~"

Meanwhile, in the queen's bedchamber, or rather the king's and queen's bedchamber...

"Time for me to go Luna. You rest and I'll be back after the beastmen have been dealt with."

The queen didn't respond. She was fast asleep from their bonding session. Chill opens a window and flies towards the city gates.

[Lucy, fly out and find those beastmen.[Yes, General Chill.]

Chill arrived at the city gate under the moonlight.

"Forces of Nazarick and Dragonic Kingdom! Kneel before a supreme being." Chill bellowed.

Everyone from Nazarick kneeled.

Everyone summoned by Chill kneeled.

Even the humans kneeled.

Chill activated his passive increasing his rage. Flames then started erupting from his body which burned brighter than the sun. The fires were dancing around him as if they were scared to touch him. Pandora's Actor and his group thought the flames were more intense than before. Chill had told them the figure they met before was but a copy, and that the real thing stood before them. The group felt fear as a copy easily beat Rubedo. Pandora's Actor's mind ran with a single thought. (How strong are the supreme beings?)

"I am General Chill. Announce your names and ranks."

"Yuri Alpha, Deputy Commander of the Pleiades Battle Maids. At your command."

"Cocytus, Guardian of the 5th Floor. At your command."

"Aura Bella Fiora. Guardian of 6th Floor. Mare Bello Fiore also of the 6th floor. At your command."

"Pandora's Actor. Guardian of the Treasury. At your command."

"Commander Ruce Mer. Leader of human army. At your command."

"Cerabrate, leader of Team Crystal Tear. At your command."

"Papa, what are your orders?"

In an instant, Chill's rage disappeared.

"Before I give out orders, I need a volunteer to protect my daughter." Cocytus stood up before anyone could react

"I'll. Protect. Her. General. Chill."

Chill walks towards Cocytus and towers over him as well, with him being 7.6 ft tall and being Chill 8ft tall. Chill places his hand on Cocytus' shoulder and thanks him.

"You're protecting my daughter. I'll be able to fight without any fear for my loved one."

"Thank. You. For. Having. So. Much. Trust. In. Me."

Chill walked away and looked at Pandora's Actor.

"There are about 10,000 undead ready to support us, correct?"

Pandora's Actor salutes in acknowledgement.

"Tell Nazarick reinforcements to be ready at a moment's notice. Also, on the battlefield you'll be receiving orders from Yuri Alpha as my message magic isn't working. When the reinforcements arrive you'll be in charge of them. Aura shall be in charge of both teams whom have come to rescue me. I shall lead my troops as the vanguard of the assault with Commander Ruce, and his army beside my troops. Pandora's Actor can assault from the left flank with the undead reinforcements and Aura shall attack the right flank with the teams."

Chill pulls out his scythe and raises it into the air.

"Soldiers of the Dragonic Kingdom! You have lost many loved ones to these beasts but no more! Together, we'll end this threat once and for all!" Everyone cheered in response.

[General, I have found the Beastmen! They lay siege to a human city. In mere minutes they will enter and kill all. Should I stop them?[Yes! Defend that city till we arrive.]

"THE ENEMY IS FOUND! WE MARCH TO WAR!" The groups roar in unison at Chills declaration.

Meanwhile, at a burning city miles away from Chill's position...

"Captain! The beasts are attacking the gate! We tried to stop them, but they keep replacing the ones we killed and we're out of arrows. The magic casters have run out of mana and can't use magic anymore. What shall we do?!"

"Form a wall of fire behind the gate! We must hold out till help arrives."

"Captain, they completely boxed us in. There's no way in or out!"

"That doesn't matter! As long as we keep them out, we can win this!"

The captain's guards and this city is the last line of defense before the beasts can get to the capital city. He knew no one was coming, but if they fought and tried then they could escape, but the city would fall in minutes. The lives of thousands will get devoured and there was nothing that can stop it.

*BOOM!*

The gate was forced opened.

"Men! Form a defensive line behind the fire! Let none pass and keep the fire up!"

[White Flames of the Stars]

An enormous white dragon bellows a beam of fire so intense that it kills the rushing beastmen in seconds and block any more from coming in.

"CAPTAIN! THEY'RE COMING OVER THE WALLS!" As the soldier finished that sentence his head came off. The beastmen were using huge ladders to scale the 20ft walls.

"EVERYONE! Let the dragon defend the gate! Focus on the wall!"

The dragon flew around the city shooting fireballs or using its tail to knock the enemies off the walls or squashing them underneath its weight. The humans fought atop the walls killing any beastmen that made it to that far. An hour had passed and the beastmen army had retreated. The men were able to fend off the beastmen assault for now thanks to the aid of the dragon. The city stood to fight again. The dragon slept in the middle of the city square as if it were a natural thing. The captain of the city guard walked towards the dragon walking it and the dragon spoke.

"My lord will be here shortly. They will end this war." The dragon fell asleep after saying that.

A few moments later a guard runs up to the captain, who was still in awe at the sight of the sleeping dragon before him.

"Captain! A large force is on the way here from the north. They have the banner of Dragonic Kingdom and an unknown banner."

The white dragon felt her lord coming closer and started walking out of the city. People were in awe of such a majestic beast having saved them from death. The dragon stood beside the entrance as a dog would await its master. The unknown army marches into the city with a winged monster leading them. Next to the leader is Commander Ruce. The captain makes a straight dash towards him.

"Commander, thank you for coming. Will we be retreating towards the capital city?"

"Captain, you and the others will be returning to the capital city, but we're going to stay and fight."

Suddenly, a small boy about 6 years of age runs beside the captain with a helmet on and a sword in his hand.

"I'll fight too. To protect my mother."

The winged monster turns upon hearing the boy's conviction. The winged monster walks towards the boy, and the captain raises his sword at him causing the army to move into battle formation, but the monster waves them off. The winged monster towers over them giving them great fear till the monster gets on one knee to look at the boy who shakes with fear, but never lets go of the sword in his hand.

The monster says a few things that couldn't be heard and a small animal like a hamster appears on his hand. The monster gives it to the boy, who nervously picks up the small animal, and it begins to climb onto the boy tickling him. The boy drops his sword and gives a heartwarming smile. A laugh is heard from the monster and pats the boy on the head.

"Go to your mother boy. In time, you'll become a strong warrior and a great leader, but this is my fight now."

The monster stands and turns towards the captain who looked at him in awe, and spoke in a voice that he could only describe as angelic.

"Soldier, you did a great job of defending this city and it's people but it's time for you to rest."

"I-I'll fight to my dying breath to defend these people."

The monster spoke again.

"I'm General Chill. Go with these people to a safe location. We'll ensure no one will ever hurt them again."

The captain bows and takes the boy to his mother.

"Yuri, tell Shalltear to take these people to Nazarick and gate them to Carne village. Also, to not hurt anyone. If anyone does they'll feel my wrath. These people need to leave." Yuri bows and begins to relay the message.

Chill then began addressing the troops.

"Alright men! Lucy killed a small portion of the army that marches here. We have a few hours till daybreak so let's get everything ready for our guests. Inform Mare to make some holes and trenches but they must be hidden from sight and covered with a good layer of dirt so one beastmen won't fall in. Romans, gather the spears and swords of the fallen knights. We'll have some use for them. Tell Aura and the teams to hide and be ready to attack on my command. I'll have Lucy use her fire breath to signal Pandora's Actor to summon the reinforcements from Nazarick. Tell him to be ready for it."

[Renata, you are not going to fight. If something does happen, go with Cocytus and escape.[Okay, papa.~]

Renata was a couple miles away from the city with Cocytus.

"What. Did. Your. Father. Say?"

"Oh, he said to be ready, because you're going to help push the attack. With me as an inspiration for the troops."

"Wasn't. His. Order. To. Keep. You. From. Harm?"

"Of course, but I'll be safe since I have you. You must be a great warrior for papa to trust you, and besides that I can fly.~"

"Okay. Lady. Renata."

Renata wanted to fight besides her father. She was willing to take any punishment from him for disobeying. She trembled at the idea of losing her father and wanted to make sure he was safe.

Hours passed and the sun rose over the open plains to reveal a large black mass moving towards them. The sounds of drums and heavy chainmail armor got closer and closer. This army was much larger than any of the reports. This army about 300,000 strong but there was no sign of the leader.

"STOP" a beastman ordered.

The beastmen sees dead bodies and picked up the smells burned flesh. A flicker of light shines in a beastman's eye causing him to look up, but he saw nothing. Just something shiny in the morning sky. The beastman squints to see it better and realized too late it was a spear as it hits the beastman, from 1,000 yards away, right between the eyes. The surrounding beastmen put shields up but saw nothing except the city. They then hear a distant voice.

"HAH! BOOM! HEADSHOT!"

The city gates opened showing a small army marching towards the beastmen. Leading them was a huge winged creature and beside it was a maid. The beastmen army marched towards them as well. They marched and marched till 100 yards separated each side waiting for a opening. The winged monster pulled out a scythe from thin air, and then he begins walking by himself until he was 10 yards away from the beastmen lines and spoke in a powerful booming voice.

"I AM GENERAL CHILL, COMMANDER OF THE FORCES OF NAZARICK, AND KING OF THIS NATION! I'M YOUR NEW MASTER BEASTMEN! KNEEL BEFORE ME AND YOU WON'T DIE."

The beastmen responded by lifting up their shields and spears and walked towards them. General Chill chuckled and lifted his scythe into the air. A massive dragon slammed behind, him causing several 5 meter wide holes to open up, causing three rows of the beastmen vanguard to fall in. The holes were trapped with spears and swords from the dead knights of the city, which impaled the beastmen.

"Hopefully, their spirits have been granted revenge and they can be at peace."

General Chill points his scythe making Lucy fire off her skill [White Flames of the Stars]. The attack beam of white fire burns through the beastmen army, and divides the army into two. Pandora's Actor and Aura see the signal, and Aura's Team begin their attacks on the beastmen. Pandora's Actor begins gating in undead to begin their attacks, and Chill's forces charge down the middle.

The battle for this nation has just begun... in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Fight

General Chill continues to walk forward down the middle of the separated beastmen army. A straight path to whomever leading this army. Chill is accompanied by Ruce , Celebrate , Rea, and Yuri. The wolves would run up and down the line grabbing anyone that dares walk in front of their lord and biting them in half. The wolves made sure Chill had a nice walk. The army of 3 thousand human soldiers and Chill 1000 Romans cover their sides in a U-formation. Lucy stayed at the front of the beastmen to keep their attention with her. Would you focus on a group of humans or a large dragon rampaging through your front lines. Pandora begun gating in the undead reinforcements to pin down the beastmen left flank. The skeletons and zombies weren't effective against a militarized force but add Death knights, Death Cavaliers, Narazick Guards, and a large hamster with a small one riding it. The undead army of 10,000 is easily pushing through the beastmen lines. Aura leading both teams have the most dps here. aura plan is to snowball the enemy. The ranged members are launching attacks opening gaps in the tight formation of the beastmen allowing the melee fighters to hold a specific point and do as much damage as possible then allows the ranged dps to move in closer. The plan is working to attack on three fronts to squeeze the life out the enemy expect Chill was not expecting one thing. His stubborn daughter to join the battle while piggybacking off of Cocytus.

"PAPA, we're here to help." Chill turns around to see Renata atop of Cocytus like a Child atop of a father to great a better view to see the show. Seeing the sight made Chill slightly jealous but more importantly, Renata is in danger a single spear can kill her. Beastmen start swarming Cocytus but the proud warrior won't let it happen. Cocytus has a weapon in each of his four arms and knows how to use them. The beastmen surround them and begin thrusting their weapons at Renata but Cocytus is much faster and cut the spears and swords in half then the beastmen like a hot knife through butter. Chill sees this and leave the formation. Others begin following him but they are order to continue their advance. Killing the leader will end this battle.

Chill flies above and rushes to Cocytus aid. Cocytus would be fine by himself but Renata on his shoulders it was proving difficult to kill off their numbers. Chill lands behind Cocytus cutting two beastmen in half. "Renata we're going to have a long talk after this. You as well Cocytus." Cocytus nodded in agreement but his greatest dream is coming true. To protect a child of the supreme one. The only thing missing was to be called uncle and his life was complete.

Both Cocytus and Chill are surround by beastmen. They have to fight their way out to reunite with the advance force. Chill and Cocytus begin fighting back to back. Chill large arcing swings kill several beastmen and Cocytus mutil weapons cut down any foes that get to close. The two begin rotating in circles with each covering their backs. Chill and Cocytus are easily killing the beastmen that are swarming them, then beastmen focus Chill by jumping on him and proceed to stab him. The beastmen attacks do nothing to Chill but it's throwing off his balance. Cocytus can't aid him or it'll leave Renata exposed. Chill begins pulling them off with his tail but they keep jumping on him.

"GET OFF OF PAPA." [Fire breath] Renata uses a skill to shoot several orbs of fire. Blasting the beastmen off of Chill. Chill felt proud of his daughter using a dragon skill. A weak dragon skill but a dragon skill nonetheless. "DUCK YOU TWO." Rea had rushed back hearing Renata battlecry. Cocytus and Chill lay down on the floor since even ducking they'll still get hit. Rea activated her skill [Void Blade]. Rea blade extend 15 ft in length and 10ft in width with a purple energy from the abyss. Rea spins in circle above the two cutting any beastmen in half.

"General Chill, proceed to the advance force. I'll stay here and fight."

"Thanks Rea, Let go Cocytus."

"Yes. General."

Chill and Cocytus start running back to the advance force with Renata still on Cocytus launching [fire breath] while the two did running and killing.

[Wolves come to my position and escort us back to the formation[ yes general]

The wolves start running back pouncing on the beastmen crushing them underneath their weight and power or using their large mouths and incredible bite force to rip the beastmen in half. The wolves the size of cows and the alpha males and females whom are 20% percent larger, we're walking bulldozers. The wolves ran through the enemies with ease reuniting with Chill and escorted him back to the advance force.

Chill sees the advance force has stop moving and beastmen are closing in around them. This group of beastmen were different from rest of the army. They had a red and purple marking around their armor and bodies. These beastmen were stronger than normal. The Romans were having a no problem but the humans were struggle to keep the formation up.

Chill, Cocytus and the wolves begin opening a path for them.

"Finally you came back your majesty. I thought you left us." said Ruce

"I know I can handle this by myself but having you here would make my day easier." said Celebrate.

"General Chill, what are your orders." said Yuri

"stand your ground here. Ill clear the way."

(I don't have enough magic to summon but thanks to Luna and our bonding session. I was able to recover some magic. I have enough magic to do a few attacks.)

Chill begins cutting a path through these unusual beastmen but he went out to far and the beastmen begun to swarm again. They jump on him and start stabbing him but their attacks do nothing so Chill stands their taking their attacks. Everyone wanted to rush to chill aid but chill speaks "Everyone stay behind me. Don't get near me."

Chill plants his feet in ground and opens his wings fully. Chill helmet opens up revealing Chill fangs. [Flames of the underworld. Max charge] Chill opens his mouth and a blue orb appears the size of a golf ball then it increases to a beach ball. Chill helmet morphs into a nozzle around his mouth then the ball fires into a condensed beam. The beam of fire emits no heat because the flames of the underworld are cold to the touch of living flesh but hot to souls. Chill uses his mighty strength from his legs to stand in place and his wings as air brakes to prevent him from flying backwards from the increased pressure of his attack.

The attack freezes the beastmen bodies but burns their souls. Hundreds if not thousands of beastmen stand frozen in place. They seem trap in ice but their already dead. Chill is proud with another of his experiments being successful but now not the time to admire it. Chill orders the advance force to move up and he spots something usual. The red and purple making on the beastmen still have light then they remove themselves off the beastmen and go into the soil. Chill turns around to see beastmen with the marking still fighting even if their cut in two. Three beastmen attack Chill and Chill removes two of their heads and the third another legs. The two headless stop but the one with no legs keeps fighting without screaming in pain. The beastmen with have the markings are like zombies.

(Cool yet bad but very cool)

Everyone sees Chill beam attack.

"Papa, is truly strong. I wonder if i'll be that strong."

"Someday. Lady. Renata."

"You think so uncle." Cocytus heart skipped a beat.

On the left flank. Pandora actor sees the beam of blue fire freeze thousands beastmen.

The undead reinforcements are starring the meet resistance from the beastmen. The death knights, Cavaliers, and Narazick Guards have stopped their advance. The beastmen have grow stronger the deeper the forces of NARAZICK advance. The beastmen with red and purple marking don't seem to give up. Pandora actor forces are around lvl 10 to 40 expect so expecting resistance was a sure thing but to stop a death knight was very surprising since all of the humans think a death knight are legendary creatures. The skeletons and zombie are being destroyed quite easily as expected from an organized army. The most surprising was Ainz pet was doing quite well.

On the right flank Aura team is ripping through the beastmen army but their numbers are becoming troublesome. The beastmen with red and purple making would throw themselves at aura team. The beastmen were easily killed but they wouldn't die so aura team kept using too much MP and were exhausting themselves too quickly. They had to slow their advance and fight without skills to not waste their MP. The melee fighters had no problem but the range units were limited on attacks. The range units being much higher levels around 80s and 90s could swing their staffs and explode a beastman skull but we're limited from using their full power.

Lucy being the main tank of this attack stayed in front of the beastmen army. Her massive size and appearance made her an easy target. Lucy was constantly being attacked either by spears being thrown at her or by beastmen climbing her and stabbing her, but lucy scales are far superior than any weapon they could have. Lucy couldn't use her attack to clear the enemies because she didn't want to hit her allies so she used her power and size to smash all into little pile of meat cakes.

Rea was several yards behind Chill be herself killing beastmen. Much like aura team problem she was using to much MP and exhausting herself. Rea is much physically stronger but she forgot she an abysswalker not a human anymore. Rea ooze will melt the beastmen giving her room to breathe. Rea is reliving flashbacks of the attack on her village. She flipping back and forth between her past and the present. Rea is killing herself.

Celebrate team is alongside Chill in the heart of the enemy forces. Thanks to the mage, celebrate able to use his claymore after taking the whole day to repair it from celebrate lost to Chill in their duel.

The mage is just excited to fight alongside Chill. A staff in one hand and a notepad in another. The mage is going to die happy with these notes. The hunters don't say much. Celebrate is having problems dealing with the strange beastmen they are far stronger than normal beastmen but their movements are very sluggish and predicated like their puppets. Celebrate and his team can easily overcome this challenge.

Commander Ruce, leading the human forces is having a difficult time. Ruce uses a unique rapier. The blade itself is made of adamantite and the handle with gold. The strength of the blade easily pushes through the armor of beastmen but requires a lot of pushing power. Ruce arm feels like a wet noodle and top of that he also Leading the humans troops deep into the heart of this massive army is also very difficult task. The humans are being killed by these strange beastmen with the markings luckily the Romans can pick up the slack and lead themselves with great efficiency. Ruce seeing these Romans in action thanked Chill for the extra troop strength but if Chill summoned another 10,000 Romans they could easily wipe out the beastmen but that would have taken too much time and more lives would have been lost. Ruce focused himself on the battle on hand and must end this war.

Cocytus could never be happier. Renata was fighting with Cocytus being a mobile turret of sorts. Renata would shoot fireballs at enemies covering Cocytus attacks. Cocytus is now able to fight more aggressive due to Renata support. The two are aiding the humans keep up their formation. The wolves are running through enemy lines stomping and biting beastmen. The wolves jobs are to disrupt enemy lines and throw them into further disarray. Yuri is relaying information to Chill while fighting beside Chill covering his openings.

"General Chill, all units are having difficulties with the same mark beastmen. Their still fighting but it'll take a while to kill them all. Seems like they're under a spell or are being buffed."

"Tell them to remove their heads."

"FOOD AT LAST." A loud voice cuts through the air. "STOP BEASTMEN. ILL KILL THEM ALL, THEN WE CAN EAT."

A distorted voice is heard across the battlefield. The beastmen stop their attacks and Chill order Yuri to message everyone to not to attack and use this time to recover and Narazicks forces does so. Everyone surprised that they just stopped even some stopped in mid swing. The image was like a painting not a single beastman moved an inch, yet other beastmen stand still. The strange markings started leaving their bodies and started going into the soil. The beastmen with the markings fell like a puppet strings been cut. A strange pool of liquid appeared near Chill and started forming into a large body. [Molten Fang] The liquid body jumps towards Chill but Chill blocks it with his Scythe.

The leader finally shows himself. His head starts forming on Chill scythe revealing a demon like face with dark filled eyes and horns. His teeth are biting into Chill weapon, their dealing no damage but it annoying. The demon body starts forming. The demon is taller then Chill by a couple of feet. The demon body is mangled as if he was tortured, it had many wounds with lava like blood flowing outwards, also torn wings. The demon had a typical demon like body with goat legs and red skin, but he was wielding something.

"AH SO MUCH FOOD. I'LL GET STRONGER WHEN I DEVOUR EVERYONE HERE ESPECIALLY YOU DRAGON. I LOVE HOW DRAGON SCALES FEEL ON MY TEETH."

"Hey, quick tip... I'm immune to fire." Chill headbutts the demon causing him to walk back in pain.

"Everyone don't interfere. I will kill him with my own two hands." Chill advance force moves back to not get in the way.

The demon uses his strange liquid power to move the lifeless beastmen away. The two giants are in a 50 yard circle "HAHAHAHA. THEY BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME FOR HUNDREDS OF YEAR. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN."

Chill takes a stance. He moves his right leg forward digging it into the ground and moves his left leg back also pushing it into the ground. Chill raises his scythe to his head holding it with two hands. Chill lifts his tail upwards and opens his wings. Chill takes a deep breath "Boss fight." Chill launches forward with such speed and power a loud boom can be heard but no one could see Chill. In a moment Chill appears behind the demon. The demon turns around still smiling "SEE NO ONE CAN KILL ME." Chill swing his scythe towards the ground removing the blood from it then the demon falls into two pieces.

"HAHAHAHA. YOU'll NEED MORE THAN THAT TO KILL ME." The demon stills lives while being cut in two. Liquid ooze starts coming out of the bodies and slowly connect the two half together. "YOU'LL NEED TO TRY ALOT HARDER THEN THAT. NOW MY TURN."

The demon holds a golden staff/mace combination. The weapon seems to extend at any length that best suits the user. Looking at the weapon it seems weak but you can't always trust looks so Chill decides to run some test.

The demon charges Chill with weapon in hand. The demon swings downward at Chill head but is easily blocked. The demon isn't as strong as Chill even with the strange weapon. Chill pushes back the weapon making the demon stagger. Chill swings at the demon's head but it's blocked by the demon's weapon with one hand while he still trying to get his footing after Chill push. Chill helmet hides his surprised look at it.

(I block his hit with ease. His strength is nothing compared to my but he blocked one of my hits as if he stopped a toddler. Need more tests.)

The demon uses his open hand and stabs Chill in the neck but didn't do any damage to him. Chill mentally confirmed one of his tests. The demon isn't a threat but the weapon is bugging him. Chill grabs the demon arm using unrivaled strength he tears it off and begins the beat the demon with his own arm. The demon swing the weapon towards Chill ribs landing a hit. Chill could have easily dodge it or block it but needs more test to confirm something. The weapon Cracks Chill armor and does some damage to Chill. Chill immediately jumps backwards to get some space. Chill throws back the demon arm and the demon starts regenerating back into his body. Chill places his hand over the crack in his armor and begins repairing it mentally. The two stare each other down.

"Uncle Cocytus, what happening. What's wrong with papa."

Cocytus heart skip a beat again "Lady. Renata, your. Father. Is. Far. Stronger. And. Faster. Then. His. Opponent. But. A. Few. Things. Trouble. Him."

"Like what."

"Well. lady. Renata, first. is. when. General. Chill. pushed. him. The. demon. was. in. a. vulnerable. position. and. would. been. unable. to. block, yet. The. demon. still. managed. to. block. General. Chill. hit. with. ease. General. Chill. Is. Testing. Him."

"Oh so were those two hits he took tests as well."

"Yes. They. Were. General. Chill. Has. HIs. Answer. And. Soon. Will. Win. This."

(Ow that hurt. So i'm right that weapon is something that can hurt me. One of two things.

It's a world item or B. It has one of my weakness. He hasn't used any abilities and it doesn't look like any world item from the game. Are their new world items in this world.)

"READY TO DIE, DRAGON."

"My name GENERAL CHILL. What's your name."

"I DON'T HAVE A NAME, BUT THE HUMANS USED TO CAN ME A GREED KING."

"Ha. They should call the fat king."

"DIE LUNCH."

Chill breaths fire on his scythe increase its damage and charges the demon. The two clash weapons, each hit blocked by each other. Sparks fly as the two clash. Chill is swinging at the Greed king but each hit is blocked with such ease. The demon swings at Chill ribs again but Chill blocks the hit and kicks the demon back. Chill rushes the Greed king and takes a baseball swing at his head. The demon gets ready to block but it was a feint. Chill momentum lands scythe into the ground and Chill uses it as a stand pushing himself up and drops kicks the demon in the face. The demon reels back leaving himself wide open. Chill uses his wings to fly getting back his balance on his. Chill lifts his scythe out off the ground running towards the open greed king. Chill uses a golf swing towards the demon head. The golden weapon blocks it without so much as flinching from the power of Chill attack.

"ENOUGH OF THIS. TIME TO DIE."

The weapon does a knockback pushing Chill back and it begins to morph into a large ring with holes in it. The holes had floating orbs going up and down through the holes. Chill didn't know what is was. Chill never saw it before.

Yuri begins screaming at Chill but he can't hear it. Chill turns to look to see a maid screaming in tears. "IT'S A WORLD ITEM. RUN."

The beginning of the fight she had message Ainz giving him information on the greed king and the weapon information. Ainz memorizes all sorts of items and spells but he didn't know the world items could morph into different weapons. When Yuri describe the weapon transformation, Ainz told Yuri to make Chill retreat but it was too late.

[Downfall of light] The greed king actived his weapon. A large area of effect attacks Chill covering the arena pinning Chill on his knees. Chill quickly stabs his staff end of his scythe into the ground to keep himself from lying down on the ground. Chill is being squeezed by a strong force yet the greed king is unaffected. "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE. WONDERFUL, NOW I CAN KILL YOU WITH MY HANDS. I PREFER TENDER MEAT ANYWAY." The greed king starts towering over Chill in his weakened condition. He lifts the ring and begins beating Chill with it. Loud cracks are heard as he breaks Chill armor to get underneath, like a fox breaking an egg.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,

"HAHAHAHAHA. GENERAL CHILL, THE WEAKLING, THE FOOL WHO DARE FIGHT ME. YOUR DEATH WILL BE THE FIRST OF MILLIONS. I'LL EAT YOU AND BE THE STRONGEST THERE IS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Renata jumps off Cocytus and starts running towards Chill. Before she steps into the effect Yuri knocks her out with a strong punch to the stomach. "Pa...pa" Yuri gives her to Cocytus and she sleeps in his arms. Chill's Romans start Cheering for their Creator to fight back while gripping their weapons till blood starts dripping. Chill summons are able to feel Chill pain and starts running back to Chill. Rea and the wolves both arrive to see General Chill being beaten to death. They are enraged but they are stop by the Romans. The Romans are also enraged but Chill orders are not to interfere with that fight. Lucy flies above, she spots the greed king and does a nose dive towards him. Lucy plan is to hit him with her wing and throw him into the sky to be burned alive. Lucy plan didn't go to well. Lucy wing enter the arena and the force the world item causes her wing to slam into the ground. Lucy momentum saves her by dragging her across the floor away from the arena.

Everyone started to shed tears as They were powerless to do anything. They watch as this heartless monster attacked such a kind being. They couldn't enter the field or they'll get caught in the overwhelming pressure. They just watched. Chill summons are enraged but are powerless to do anything. Message [ lord Ainz, it's Yuri. Chill is being beaten to death. Please Help.[ General Chill is a Supreme being. He has no fear against world items. He will become the victor.] message disconnects. Ainz couldn't help since he knew Chill. If Ainz interfere he would get hated by Chill for helping him. The "stubborn American" his guild mates would call him.

CRACK. Chill armor finally gives in revealing his head and neck. (I'm going to die. I should have burned him alive instead of taking my time. I'm General Chill the hunter of guilds. The offensive Commander of Narazick. The Dragon that'll devour the world. Remember your own fucking motto Chill. "NO FEAR")

The greed king lifts the ring above Chill neck and swings down full force. A guillotine coming down on Chill head . "DIE LUNCH." Everyone closes their eyes waiting for the end but loud thud is heard. Everyone opens their eyes to see Chill had spun his scythe staff to block the final blow with it's blade.

"I'm not dying to a weakling to you." said Chill

Chill rotates the scythe then pushing it. Chill using the weapon increased weight due to the gravity effect to cut the demon in half. The demon tried regenerating but the scythe still had its fire buff burning the lower half. Chill has cauterization the greed king lower body. The greed king starts growing new legs but Chill wouldn't let him.

Chill under the effect uses all of his strength to lift his head up and open his mouth.

[Flames of the underworld. Max Charge] A giant blue ball bellows out of Chill mouth towards the wounded Greed king at point blank range.

"SHIELDS UP ROMANS." yelled Rea. The Romans got in front of everyone and BOOM. A large blue explosion encompass the arena and part of the battlefield. Mary felt the explosion over thousand yards away in the city.

Dust covered the battlefield and no one could focus since the shockwave has rattled everyone.

"Cocytus is lady Renata safe." said Yuri

"yes. She. Is. Fine."

"How is everyone else."

"Romans and humans have wounded but are fine." said Ruce

"Rea and wolves are also fine." said Rea

"GENERAL CHILL." Yuri struggles to stand but she limps over to see a large carter were the greed king use to be, but no sign of General Chill.

"GENERAL CHILL, WHERE ARE YOU."

"ANSWER ME GENERAL CHILL."

"GENERAL CHIll."

Yuri kept searching among the dead bodies looking for a sign to ensure his survival. Minutes passed and she got her sign.

"Ow my head. Can you not yell. I hear bells ringing."

Yuri ran towards Chill, who lost his upper armor as well some pieces of his lower armor and pushing himself to sit up. Yuri Hugs Chill with all her might. Yuri begins to Cry in Chill chest.

"SORRY SIR."

"Silly girl."

Chill opened his wing and used the force of explosion to escape most of the blast. Chill was fling 40 yards away from the crater. A few minutes Chill and Yuri reunited with everyone else. Everyone is covered with dust and ashes from Chill attack but no sign of the Greed king. Pandora, aura and mare came as they saw the explosion leaving their posts.

"Pandora did you secure the world item." said Chill

"I have sir. Its right here."

"Let me see it."

Chill extends his hand and is given the world item. Chill examines it closely and chuckles.

"Has anyone seen a body of the greed king."

Everybody answers No. Chill lifts the ring to show everyone.

"Hey doesn't it look a bit thicker than normal. Chill throws it on the ground to stomp on it but it moves to dodge the attack.

"Rule one. If their no body means he alive somewhere." the greed king head morphs out of the weapon.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME." Chill grabs the head

"Wow, I'm surprised you live through my 10 tier skill at full power. Your worth keeping"

Chill with the last 2% of his magic activates his skill. [Soul collector]

"AAAAAHHHHHH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME." the greed king begins turning into a red flame then Chill opens his chest revealing his soul and others. Chill places the greed king soul inside his chest and absorbs it. Chill forgot one thing. In this new world Chill gets to see the memories of his new summons.

Chill begins screaming at the horrors the greed king has done. Chill becomes a ball of fire. Cocytus begins spraying ice to out out the fire but Renata stops him. Everyone watches Chill rage and sorrow melt into the ground. 5 minutes pass and Chill absorption of the greed king is now complete.

"Ha a lvl 65 bishop demon that gave me this much problems. World items need a nef."

Chill collapses like a puppet strings that have been cut. Chill begins passing out and in The corner of Chill eye he sees a angel getting closer. Chill falls asleep.

"General Chill, stay awake. Everyone get back and give me some space." said mary

Mary pulls out her mobile hospital from her bag and begins healing General Chill without the use of potions. Mary has to patch him up Er style.

Message[ lord Ainz, General Chill has won, but has suffered damage. He is currently being healed. I will report later with further updates ] message disconnects

"ha only that stubborn America can beat a world item by himself. I wonder if he shouted "No Fear" at the top of lungs like the old days." Ainz skull gave no expression but one could sense the glowing happiness he had. "Now time to win my fight against the champion of the coliseum. Can't have him showing me up."

A few hours later. General Chill wakes up

"General Chill, can you hear me. how did you get this hurt." said mary

"Yeah papa, you need to take better care of yourself." said Renata

"ow my everything hurts. What happened."

"Well General Chill. You decide to collect the greed king in your weaken condition after being attacked by a world item for 5 minutes then explode yourself with one of your strongest spells, then absorb the greed king causing you to explode in a ball of fire for another five minutes. You know why everything hurts."

Yeah papa. Luckily mare and her team brought healers because you'll be a lot worst then you are now. With mary they healed most of your wounds but you still have damage from the world item so you need to rest. Ok papa."

"Yeah I got it. This bed is super soft." The wolves are underneath Chill as a bed to help him heal.

"Call Cocytus over I wish to speak to him. You too Renata."

"How. Are. You. Feeling. General. Chill."

"Like ball going down a mountain. Anyway Cocytus wasn't my order to you to keep Renata out of the battlefield yet she was fighting beside me."

"Well papa, its not his fault. I told him that his job was to protect me but you didn't say where he had to protect me."

Chill extend his hand over Renata head and begins crushing it.

"You smart ass. You're definitely my kid." Chill lets go since he to tried but instead think of another way to punish her.

"Renata, no hugging the elves or other cute things for a week. Wolves no hugging her either."

"But papa."

"No buts. you're grounded from cute things. Now Cocytus you did a great job of protecting her so instead of punishing you. I'll reward you with being Renata personal trainer. She is now your student, but also train her with those lizardmen. I heard they become quite the warriors. It'll be a good warmup for her. When her punishment over."

"Thank. You. General. Chill."

Cocytus and Renata leave to let Chill recover and to check on everyone else.

Yuri comes over to check on Chill

"Mary tend to everyone else. I'll be fine."

"Yes sir, General Sir." mary leaves Chill with the maid.

"Yuri status report."

"the marked beastmen have died. They seemed to have been eaten from inside out. Their are non marked beastmen and have complied with our orders. They seem to be under some sort of spell but when Greed king was killed the spell was broken. They have stripped their armor and weapons. They wish to go home after they have thanked you for saving them from the Greed king. A total of 120,000 beastmen out of 300,000 survived our onslaught and Greed king hunger.

Some wish to follow you and become your students."

"Check the beastmen for markings after that let the ones who want to go home leave. The ones who want to become my students let them stay. How many want to stay."

"Aura team is already checking them and about 5,000 wish to join Narazick."

"Not as much as I thought but that fine. What about the world item."

"Pandora actor has it in his care and after we return to Narazick, he'll place it in the vault."

"Good. I never want to see that item again."

"Of course General Chill."

"How about our forces. How many dead and wounded."

human soldiers: 500 dead. 1500 wounded

Romans: 0 dead. 200 wounded

Undead: ? dead. ? Wounded. Yuri had a chuckle. "General Chill, undead can't die."

5000 undead were destroyed.

Aura team: 0 dead. 0 wounded.

"Seems like we got it light. Burn the bodies of dead beastmen to ensure no trace of the greed king and give the human soldiers some of the finest wine and food from Narazick. They earned it. When we're done here, we'll march back to the capital city tell everyone the good news and return to Narazick another day."

"Of course General Chill. It'll take a few hours for everything to be done."

"I understand. I don't mind the wait."

Yuri bows and leaves to help out wherever she can. Mary comes back after attending to the injury to check on her number 1 patient.

"how are you. Do you feel any pain."

"No, just some ringing from using a powerful skill point blank."

"That'll past in a day or so."

"General, you should talk to Rea. She seems down."

[Rea come here] a few minutes later Rea arrives to see a battle torn Chill. Rea examines Chill up and down eying the injuries on Chill. Rea makes eye contact but looks away with shame. Chill sits up with the help of the wolves underneath pushing him up.

"Ah these wounds are from me when i blasted myself. Don't worry about them. Rea i seen and felt the pain you're going through when I collected your soul. I sensed your anger and sorrow when your family died and when I was being beaten, but don't worry. I won't die without a fight. Time will heal my wounds and so will yours. Rea your family isn't going nowhere. Come here and give me a hug."

Rea jumps into Chill arms and begins crying

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ANYMORE."

"You won't. I'm General Chill the Dragon God."

After a few minutes Rea regain her composure and left to aid with the beastmen.

"Mary tell Ruce to take the wounded to Lucy she'll carry them back to the capital City."

"Yes sir."

[Lucy you'll be taking wounded back to the capital city but no flying. We're walking[ of course General] Chill could finally just laid down and relax. (Ah i'm totally going to break Luna hips when i'm done with her.) Chill closes his eyes and falls asleep on top of the softest bed. Chill remaining armor turns to liquid and places itself on his horn. Luckily Chill kept his shorts on or that would have been embarrassing.

Five hours later

Chill Army marches back to the capital city with everyone. The setting sun is behind them when they march to Chill Capital city. Forces of NARAZICK are brimming with excitement knowing they completed their missions from both supreme beings. Human forces are singing a victory song the entire time. Aura about to kill some people but Chill tells her No. The beastmen that wanted to train under Chill have been gated to NARAZICK and as well the undead. Chill didn't want them scaring people.

Chill arrives at the gates with the moon rising behind him. The city is dead quiet with beastmen bodies lying on the ground. Chill orders anyone who can fight to take positions along the side of the roads. Chill orders Lucy including wolves to stay behind to protect the wounded and Renata to stay with them. The guardians plead with Chill to stay behind since he hasn't recover from the world item damage. Chill dismiss their pleads and walks down the middle of the street hoping to get enemy attention. Chill doesn't worry since his scales can block any type of damage as long it's not a world item again. The chances of that happening twice in one day is impossible.

Chill and his forces reach the castle gates and no one. Not a single life. More beastmen dead along the castle gates.

Chill enters the castle splitting up his forces to search everywhere. Chill makes his way to the throne room. Everyone else goes their separate ways. Chill slowly checks every corner to assure no ambush. Chill heart is beating heavily as he worries about Luna. 10 minutes of slowly sneaking around Chill arrives at the throne room. Chill slowly open the door to see a demon in a suit drinking wine with Luna.

Chill bursts opens the door throwing his Scythe between the two. The scythe act as cover for Luna. Both are surprised to see Chill and his action. Chill runs at the demon grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up towards the ceiling. Chill hand strength is crushing the demon's throat as he tries to speak.

"CHILL STOP HE HELP US." hearing Luna scream at him makes him release his grip dropping the well dress demon. Chill turns around to face Luna.

Luna sees the injuries Chill has around his body.. Chill white scales are covered in dust. Chill golden armor isn't equipped. Chill looks like he been through a lot but Luna jumps into his arms."Ah husband you came back. What happened? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Chill puts her down on the ground and look at the demon.

"Who are you."

The demon kneels

"forgive me supreme one. I'm demuige guardian of the 7th floor. At your command. Please forgive me for not waiting at the city gate for you but your wife wouldn't leave so I stayed to protect her. Lord Ainz sent me to keep watch on your city while you we're dealing with the beastmen. Everyone from the city is hidden in the forest with some illusion magic and is protected by some knights from the 9th floor. Will you be coming back to NARAZICK General Chill."

"I see. Give my thank to Guildmaster Ainz. Stand demigue I want to apologize for my actions and thank you for keeping everyone safe."

"No need my lord. It's my highest pleasure to the supreme beings."

"I shall reward you for this in the future. I will return by tomorrow afternoon with some family members." Chill holds Luna closer and saying that sentence. Voices are heard outside.

"General. Chill. Where. Are. You. Are. You. Ok."

"Papa, where are you."

They enter the throne room to see Chill with demguie. Chill explains the situation to them.

"I. Understand."

"Ok papa, this Ainz person must be really cool."

"Um..General Chill is that your daughter." said demigue

"Yes she is my flesh and blood. her name is Renata."

Demigue kneels before her and presents himself to her. Cocytus being the protective uncle pulls Renata slightly back. "I. Been. Given. The. Honor. To. Train. And. Protect. Her."

"Congratulations Cocytus. I shall work hard to be given such an honor." demigue bows to Chill.

"Demigue please tell everyone that everything is fine and to return to NARAZICK. I wish to rest here for tonight and i'll see you tomorrow in NARAZICK. My family and summons will stay here. Also tell Ainz when I do arrive i need a week to recover so no parties or anything till the week over. Demigue bows and begins contacting everyone.

"So Luna shall we head to the bedroom."

"I thought you'd never ask." Chill picks up Luna over his shoulder and takes her into the bedroom. Chill didn't do much sleeping.

Next morning

Chill wakes hearing cheers and celebration. Luna also wakes up. Chill is surprised by Luna that she able to move. Chill would assume she had a broken hip from last night , yet she able to move. she tougher than she look.

Chill takes off his armor orb and wonder how long is it going to take to repair itself. The armor turn liquid and spelled 1 week. The liquid turned to an orb again. Chill placed it back onto his horn.

"Well Luna, we should greet them. Then we got to get ready to leave for NARAZICK. It'll be a nice vacation for us."

"No. I wanna stay in bed."

"come on let's go." Chill picks up Luna stands her up straight and pokes her butt with his sharp claws causing her to jump straight up.

"Ok. I'm awake."

Chill armor is repairing itself and Chill is currently naked. Chill looks around to find large clothes that fit him. Chill finds golden robes with a card on it "Yuri told me your armor broke during the battle so I sent you this. Hope it helps." Signed Ainz. "Thanks Guildmaster."

Luna see Chill in his robes. Chill white scales shine brighter than before. Luna was sad too see Chill because of those weren't his only pair of clothes she rip them right off.

Chill and Luna walked out to see everyone in the courtyard Cheering and celebrating. Citizens and soldiers.

"Listen Citizens of the Draconic Kingdom. We have won the war and will no more lives will be lost. A week long festival will start tomorrow so everyone rejoice." everyone in the city cheered. The cheers were so loud that the ground shook. "Now everyone we won't be here. We'll be going somewhere quiet to relax but we'll be back in one week." Everyone Started snickering and giving each other high fives. Everyone acted like parents watching their kids to go to prom.

Chill and Luna gave a few waves and left back into the throne room. Chill see everyone waiting to leave for NARAZICK. Renata, the wolves, Mary, and Rea. The Romans have been given a teleported scroll to NARAZICK Whenever Chill arrives at NARAZICK. Lucy to big so Aura volunteered to fly her to NARAZICK. lucy reported their taking the long way, the really long way.

"Hurry they still must be their." Ruce and celebrate team enter the throne room. They bow towards them and gives them a good luck on their trip. They both talk in unison

"Thank you for everything, General Chill." Chill walks up to them and shakes their hands

"i'll be back." The mage wanted to come but celebrate stop him. Ruce goes up to the queen and speaks with her.

"Your highness, they'll be much rebuilding and politics when you return so please enjoy your time off." Luna got depress hearing that statement.

"Well Ruce, ill have to head to Slane Theocracy first before coming back here, so you'll have to rebuild and do the politics. Enjoy the week long party while we're away." Ruce got on fours begging her to stay so he wouldn't have to do all the work.

A maid comes out of the shadows and approaches Chill.

"General Chill, are you ready to head home."

Chill looks at everyone. "Yes we're ready."

A large purple/pink portal appears next to Yuri. Chill holds Luna and Renata hand. while they hold Rea and mary hand. Together they walk forward into the portal. The wolves close by and Romans start teleporting as well.

NARAZICK

The first three floors of NARAZICK are under the protection of shalltear bloodfallen. A vampire with highest damage beside Rubedo. She is currently pacing and back forth.

"How do I look. Is everything ready for him." said Shalltear. The vampire brides start reassuring her that everything ok. Message[ lady Shalltear,we are ready.] message disconnects.

"Everyone take your position."

[Gate] a purple and red portal appears. A few seconds later. A large being walks through the gate towering over shalltear. Shalltear is awe stuck by the being presence. A large army starts appearing behind shalltear gate. General Chill walks through with everyone else. General Chill, looks around to see Shalltear and the vampire brides immediately kneeling before him.

"Welcome back Supreme one. I'm Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floor. At your command. Welcome To NARAZICK, General Chill. Are these people your guest from the nation you conquered."

"I'm Luna, General Chill wife."

"I'm Renata, General Chill daughter."

"I'm Rea his bodyguard."

"I'm Mary, General Chill healer."

"These are the wolves and Romans. Papa made them." said Renata

"Please forgive everyone. I didn't mean no disrespect."

"It's fine shalltear. You're the one who use been using the gate skill to transport the undead to aid us in battle correct." said Chill

"Yes I have. General Chill."

"Um.. Come by my room in a few hours. I shall reward you with something from my personal collection. To thank you for all your hard work."

"Thank you so much for your kindness."

"Please escort us to the next floor please."

"Of course."

Yuri bows to Chill telling she has some work she has to attend to. Chill nods and Yuri leaves before anyone. Chill orders the Romans to stay outside of Narazick and to make camp till Lucy arrives with Aura. Shalltear leads the group through each floor giving them fun facts about each floor. She didn't say anything about the bug room. Shalltear bring them into her room. The smell of perfume overpowers Chill and Renata strong sense of sense. Shalltear bring the group some food and drink.

"Lord Chill, may I ask you a question."

"Of course but call me general Chill or general. I don't like being called lord or master."

"I will obey. Why did it take you so long to return to Narazick."

"I would often leave Narazick to see the home of a forest god. I enjoyed its home that I would often protect it from people who would cause it harm. The forest was dying and so was it. The forest god ask me to grant its dying wish. The forest needed power to create a life to survive and to explore the world it had never seen before. I agreed to help so the forest god put me in a deep sleep for two years and when I awoke the forest god was dead and it home in ruin. Renata was there waiting for me."

Everyone face was smiling with tears in their eyes.

"Your so kind to General Chill. The supreme beings are not only strong and smart but also kind hearted. To do that much, I'm moved that I can feel my heartbeat."

"So husband that means Renata is part Forest god and part dragon." said Luna

"Yes she is but she more me than the forest. Her power slowly evolving into me so enough she'll be a powerful dragon like myself."

"General Chill, what about the maids that you have created are they not your daughters"

"The maids I made myself with my own power not with my flesh and blood. I love them such as much as Renata. They are my daughters."

"Husband, how many kids do you have."

"5 girls."

"Wow. soon enough we'll have one as well."

Mary got depressed that she couldn't do the baby making with Chill. Renata got creeped out hearing that sentence. The group finished their meals and continued on with shalltear leading them the way. Shalltear bowed as they left for the next floor.

They arrived at the 4th floor. A giant lake with a giant stone golem at the bottom waiting to strike at intruders. General Chill arrive at the edge of a dock with a boat waiting for him and a reaper with a large hammer. The group got on the boat and Gagulatan surfaced. Everyone panicked expect Chill telling everyone not to panic. Gagulatan picked up the boat carrying them across the mighty lake. Gagulatan went back to the bottom of the lake again.

"Ah husband what just happened."

"Don't worry about it."

"Papa, did you make that huge lake and stone monster."

" No I didn't but I helped. My friends made it i just gave them the supplies to build."

"Wow husband it's amazing. He almost as big as Lucy."

" Their still more to go."

They enter the fifth floor and the extreme cold hits everyone but Cocytus is waiting will some ice virgins with some coats. They give them the coats and the coats block any cold so it doesn't affect them anymore. Cocytus leads them to his home so they can rest.

"Uncle Cocytus, you have a big house and it's so nice." everytime Renata calls him Uncle Cocytus. Cocytus mandibles begin cracking in happiness.

"Thank. You. Lady. Renata. Do. You. Need. Anything."

"No Cocytus, Shalltear was kind enough to give us food and drinks and you can being Renata training in a week but first we wish to rest."

Cocytus bows in agreement. A few minutes pass the group ready to leave and Cocytus escorts them out of of the fifth into the sixth floor.

"I. Must. Train. Harder. To. defend. General. Chill. Child." Cocytus starts turning red thinking about the times Renata been calling him Uncle " This. Is. True. Happiness."

General Chill enter the sixth floor. A large forest with the sun inside. Everyone shock wondering how they got outside if they are underground. Chill looks around to see them with eager questions. Chill tells them to remove their coats and give them to the wolves. Chill begin speaking about the sixth floor to ease everyone mind.

"The answer to everyone Question. Yes we are still underground. We made this place." everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Husband this is unbelievable."

"Papa, this is amazing."

"Wolves you'll be staying here under Aura and mare command. They protect this floor."

The wolves begin howling then they start running around like puppies in a dog park. Very massive puppies.

General Chill, how was this built." said mary

"It's a secret."

"General Chill, what's that building over their." said Rea

"Ah that the coliseum. Mare should be there waiting for us. Let us go."

(I wonder, if Lucy back yet wit Aura) [Lucy, are you here yet[ yes we have just arrived. I'm with the Romans, what should I do[ i see, as of now camp around the entrance. I'll have to ask guildmaster where to put you in Narazick since I don't know the new defense line of Narazick[ yes General Chill, We'll wait out here till your orders.[ ah tell the Romans to train against themselves. The need to keep their skills sharp.[ yes General Chill]

The group starts walking through the forest. They are still in shock as how an forest is underground. They see a large lake not as large in the 4th floor but still pretty massive. They also see a village.

"Hey papa, who live their."

"I actually don't know. That must have been put in while I was away."

"We should Check it out papa."

Everyone agreed and started walking towards the village. The see a small dryad ordering people around. That must be the leader.

The group arrives at the village and Chill towers over the dryad but the dryad isn't fazed by the giant dragon.

"Ah finally someone who can do the heavy lifting. Come with me we're behind because you took your sweet time getting here."

The dryad jumps up and grabs Chill hand. She begins pulling him like a mother would a child ear when they are misbehaving. Everyone especially Chill were quite surprise that someone was so blunt with Chill. Chill just her let pull him like a child. He was stunned not physically but mentally.

(Who is she)

"Um..excuse little one. Where are you taking papa."

"Oh so this is your dad. Great extra help." she grabs Renata hand and begins pulling Renata hand as well. A few minutes pass as the dryad brings them to the other side of the lake. Their job is to bring logs and materials they have cultivated back to the village.

"Hey big guy, you may want to remove your robes or you're going to get them dirty."

Chill does so. Chill kneels using his tail as a crane to lift the logs and placing them on his shoulders. Chill able to hold 8 logs, 4 in each arm. Chill could carry more but he couldn't get a grip on more. Renata was carrying bags of roots and other plants. The two beginning working, while the rest watch.

"With the two of you, we'll be done in no time at all. What are your names by the way."

"I'm General Chill and this is Renata."

"Interesting name. I'll call you Chill for short. My name is."

"PINISON POL PERLIA." shouted Aura.

Pinison turns around to see Aura staring at her with a death glare. Pinison begins groveling for forgiveness not knowing she did. Aura begins walking closer. The elf small footsteps we're like a mountain to Pinison. Pinison kept her head in the ground waiting for Aura, but Aura walks by and bows repeatedly to Chill. Pinision is shocked by the sight, Aura only bows to Lord Ainz and no one else. Aura comes back and grabs Pinison taking her to Chill. Aura ask for forgiveness for both of their mistakes. Pinison confused and begin asking what happening. Aura explained who Chill is.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry….sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's fine Pinison. I don't mind doing heavy lifting. This light workout may help my recovery even faster."

"Your injured as well. I'm going to die."

"No your not going to die nor is no one going to kill you. If you answer my questions, i'll let accident go."

"Sure absolutely."

"is their apple trees. I love apples."

"Yes follow me. They grow really big."

Pinision leads Chill to a row of trees. The trees have different fruits growing out of them. Pinision points to the apple tree. The apples are the size of melons. Chill grabs a few and thanks Pinision for the apples. Pinision makes sure that she forgiven. Chill ensures her Safety.

Aura leads everyone to the coliseum. Mare is waiting for them at the entrance.

They both welcome everyone to the coliseum.

"Welcome to the battlegrounds of the supreme beings."

Renata has a strong urge to hug the life out of the elves. She beings to inch closer and closer.

"Renata, you're still grounded." Renata stopped in her tracks

"I don't mind General Chill." said aura

"Me too." said mare

"Another time. Both of you come to my room in a few hours. i wish to reward you for all your hard work with the beastmen."

"Of course General Chill." said aura. Mare nodded in agreement

The elves escorted them to the VIP boxes and prepare them a show. Fight between dragon kin. Two teams of 4 dragonkin. One side painted red and another painted blue. The middle of the arena was a circle. Aura was referee. One dragonkin from each team got on one side of the circle and did a some sort of stretching exercise. Lifting one leg in the air and slamming it back down and did the same with the other leg. Chill was confused and so was everyone else.

Aura shouted and the dragonkin started pushing each other. "Sumo?" Every looks at him waiting for answers. (Hate that, when they put me on the spot)

"Sumo is a sport of ours. It's to test each other physical strength and endurance."

Everyone had the "oh face" as they understood what he meant. Luna looked back at the match and yelled.

"Come on red team. Push him back." Everyone else got involved

"Blue team use your legs." said Rea

"Don't you dare lose red team in front of General Chill." said Mary

"Let's go blue Team." said Renata

"Red team is better. I bet you that they win." said Luna

"I bet you blue is better." said Renata

The match lasted an hour with Blue team being the victors. Renata is a sore winner counting the money in front of Luna face. Luna is a sore loser pouting at Chill. Everyone has injured throats from all the yelling. Chill was just laughing at them.

Chill jumped down and Congratulated the winners and Losers. Chill also thanked the elves for such a great time. The elves escorted them to the seventh floor.

"Chill honey, I really enjoyed that sumo sport. We should watch it again later."

"Sure but it to enjoy and not regain your money from losing to Renata."

Luna kicks Chill in the shin. It didn't hurt but he just reacted to it as it hurt.

"Whatever do you mean."

"Ow"

Chill group enters the seventh floor a hellish landscape. Lava flowed around from exploding volcanoes. Demons walked around looking for their next victim. A well dressed demon stands waiting for General Chill.

"Afternoon General Chill. Welcome to my floor. Please follow me."

Chill is immune to fire so the heat didn't bother him. Renata being part dragon the heat didn't bother her as much. The other three were sweating bullets. Magical headbands we're given to them for protection against the heat.

The group followed the demon towards a temple that was guarded by an army of demons and four large demon kings. Inside the temple was just a table with a tea set.

"Please sit. You all must be thirsty."

"Thank you demigue."

Everyone sits and begins drinking tea. The girls start drinking the tea and in unison

"This is amazing."

The tea is mindblowing. The tea Shalltear and Cocytus had was very bland and didn't taste like anything special. The tea the girls are tasting is heaven at this moment.

"What is this. I must know." said Luna

"Ah it's tea is made by yours truly. I merely read a few books to prepare tea and with some indigents from Narazick. I made the tea you're drinking."

"Does all tea here taste like this. How much can I take and sell." Luna eye turned to gold coins

"No, all tea in Narazick are far superior to the one i made. Tea made for supreme beings or gifts for leaders of other nations are on entire different level."

Luna looked at Chill for some of his prized tea.

"No"

"You're no fun. Why was the tea of Cocytus and Shalltear very bland."

"Cocytus doesn't make tea but he probably requested tea to invigorate you. Those type of tea usually have no flavor. Shalltear being undead has no taste so she makes a strong tea to taste anything."

"demigue, how much of this tea can you reproduce in large quantities and How quickly."

"Well with trained personnel with items to negate fatigue. I say 5 tons a week."

Luna choked on her tea then after regaining her composer ask the same question. She was given the same answer. Luna eyes turned into dollar signs. The two begin making trade deals for raw materials and finished products. They also negotiated the use of troops for protection and golems for workers.

They seemed very even with these trade deals. Dragonic kingdom had plenty of resources of untouched locations due to the beastmen attacks. Mines, forests, and farmland. The population of the Dragonic kingdom has fallen quite a bit so was their workforce. The final battle of the war was at the 60% mark of the country. The beastmen would have taken the capital if were not for Chill. The beastmen would have controlled 50% of the kingdom.

Narazick would get fallen 40% of the nation's total land mass to govern as they see fit. The remaining 60% will be governed by Luna and Chill under the sorcerer kingdom banner as governors. Narazick will give Dragonic kingdom a large workforce becoming the majority of workers free of charge. Narazick will also give a security force to defend the remaining human population and rescue any that may have survived the beastmen. The raw resources will be tax free so mining and harvesting will give no financial issue but nations won't pay for any raw resources so finished products will be made in Narazick or Dragonic kingdom. Items made in Narazick will be sold at half price to Dragonic kingdom and their merchants to sell to other nations, but 20 percent of profits will be given to Narazick. Half of Items made in Dragonic kingdom will be sold to Narazick to do with as they please. Dragonic kingdom gets majority of profits with no work and safely for it citizens.

Demigue get a large amounts of items for the trade box to make Narazick money and increase to wealth of sorcerer kingdom. Luna gets safely and wealth to rebuild her kingdom.

"Now to deal with those priests."

"I will run this with Lord Ainz and gets it approval. Please follow me, i'll lead you to the Chill, Lord Ainz has barred the eighth floor so everyone will be taken to the 9th floor."

"I understand. Please relay a message to Victim for allowing some of his warriors to help us during the beastmen battle."

"I shall."

"Demigue, I take this."

Chill goes into his inventory and give demigue a necklace of Chill scales. The white scales shine brightly with the red glare of the 7th floor.

"This is my thanks for protect Luna while I was away."

Demigue bows in respect towards Chill.

The group teleport to the 9th: The Royal suite.

They arrive to see several hallways leading in different directions. Chill takes a path and everyone follows. The group see unbelievable sight of wealth and power. Everything in the hallway is made of marble stone and granite. The artwork must be priceless even the wood holding the vases. The sight of this heaven caused Luna to faint. Chill catches her and hear her mumbling. "So much money."

(I'm... I a trophy husband)

Chill lifts her into his arms. Luna being in her adult form looks quite cute sleeping in Chill arms. The group continues walking and Chill give facts about the artwork among other things about the 9th floor.

Rea is walking behind the group looking around at the clean and nice. Rea has been tracking ashes on the carpet from the seventh floor. A maid spots the footprints beside the entrance and begins following. Five minutes she been following the footprints and spots Rea at the end of the hall by herself. The maid begins to yell at Rea to clean her feet and Rea wipes them on the carpet enraging the maid.

"Alright you do you belong to. I'm going to have such a talk with your master."

Rea just points in front of her around the corner. The maid walks around the corner to see Renata and Mary.

"Listen both of you. She been dirtying the home of the Supreme beings so tell her to stop."

The both of them look at Rea and see her face of I don't give a shit. They look at the maid and ask her to clean it up the mess. The maid loses her mind. "I'm going to tell Lord Ainz about this."

A large finger taps her shoulder. The maid brushes it off. Again a tap on her shoulder. The maid brushes it off again. Third time another tap. The maid turns around and yells "WHAT" to Chill Face. Waking up Luna and hurting Chill ears.

Chill towers over the maid like an adult does over a child when they get the belt.

"Um… who..are...you."

"I'm General Chill, one of the supreme beings. This is my family."

The maid didn't see Chill because she thought Chill was a large statue. Her eyes are covered with shock and fear. She immediately bows repeatedly in quick successions asking for forgiveness. The maid is shaking with fear.

"Maid what's your name."

"Sixth sir."

"Sixth you are forgiven. I didn't want to announce my arrival since I wanted to rest from the battle for my...our kingdom."

"Of course sir and thank you sir."

"Please escort us to my room, and tell don't tell maids I have arrived."

"Of course sir. My greater pleasure."

"One more thing. When your done please wait by the teleported for shalltear, Aura, and Mare."

"Of course sir."

The maid escort them to Chill room. Chill knocks and his face appears on the door.

The face speaks a strange language never heard before.

"La bienvenida a la sala Chill. Lo Que la palabra mágica." ( welcome to chill room, what's the magic word.) Everyone is confused at hearing Gibberish even the maid. Chill look to see their confused faces. "That dragon tongue. It's a language for us dragons. We supreme beings have different languages, but we take in one to not confuse each other." Everyone was amazed at that fact. The group never heard Dragon tongue before. Chill replays to the door.

" por favor, abre la Puerta." (please open the door). The face disappears and opens the door.

Everyone including the made peaks in to see inside but they see nothing but blue sky.

"Their nothing Papa."

"Take a closer look."

Everyone gets closer to see and still nothing. Luna look down and spots the ocean with an island in the middle of nowhere. Luna faints again.

"General Chill, is that the ocean underground." said sixth

"Yup"

"General Chill, is that an island floating in the sea, underground." mary

"Yup"

"How" said Rea

"I made it."

Chill uses his massive arm to grab everyone including the maid. Chill carries them all down onto the island. Their feet touch the sand and they couldn't believe it. They went to the water and still couldn't believe it. "It's all supreme beings are truly gods among gods." said sixth

A large crab the size of Volkswagen beetle comes out of the water and bows before Chill.

Everyone take a defensive position including the maid. Chill waves them off the as the crab is Chill inventory or the beast to get his inventory at the bottom of the sea. Chill didn't want people to get his stuff so underneath the island is his actual room with his stuff but surround it with traps. Chill uses the island as a decoy to make people think he buried it like a pirate. The crab is used to walk around the traps and get his stuff.

"It's been a long time treats. How have you been."

The crab begins clamping its claws in happiness.

"Can bring me the relax box, item boxes, and clothes boxes."

The crab does a salute and goes back into the water.

"Um..husband what's that creature."

"Oh… that a crab. he gets my items from bottom of the ocean. He like a my personal butler. He quite friendly he only eat the filth in the ocean keeping it nice and blue."

"Papa, can we swim."

"Sure just need to get everything ready."

The crab come back up with a some boxes in hand and on its back. The crab drops them and Chill begins sorting through them.

Clothes. Chill removes his clothing and puts on a pair of swimming trunks. Chill turns around to see Luna and Mary with want in their eyes. The maid collapsed with excitement. Chill pulls out several bikinis and gives them to the girls including sixth but she had to turn it down. Everyone also strips naked and begins wearing the bikinis of different colors. Chill saw Luna and he almost ripped his shorts from the front.

"Um… you can start swimming i'm just going to finish up here."

relax items. Chill chest is filled with food, drinks and snacks. The chest also has furniture as well. When Chill wanted a break he'll come here and soak in the sun since he couldn't in real life with school and all. Chill spent a lot of money customizing his room to this second home of his. Chill proceeded to place a small baseball size box onto the middle of the island. The island itself is about 10 acres with a coconut tree. Chill throws the box and a two story shack appears. The bottom half is a resting area with food and the top half are bedrooms. Chill and treats take the relax boxes and place them inside the shack for later.

items/weapons. Chill removes his orb armor and scythe and places it into the box. Chill pulls out a shield and sword. The sword doesn't have a blade it's just a hilt. Chill has to breath fire on it to make the blade. The shield is similar to Chill armor, it's golden and moves like liquid. The shield can become any shape or size whatever Chill needs or prefers, but most of the time he'll leave it as a normal shield that covers his chest. Chill has three weapons two dps one for pve and another PvP. The scythe is for Pve. The shield and sword is for both and chill has a large sword the size of his body for PvP. Chill also replaces his armor with another set of the same kind but it stats are more offensive instead of defensive like his old armor set. This armor is blood red not gold like his old one. Chill being mostly a mage build prefers his tank armor. Chill magical defense and physical defense including special resist exceed limits. Chill build is a summoner/melee/range/tank/dps. Chill build is very unique.

Chill also retrieves vials of blood the size of melons. [Dragon blood] warriors would bathe or drink this to get increase stats for a short time but dragons such as Chill would get increased recovery of health, stamatia and Mana. The vials are good for grinding difficult bosses and fighting long term battles. Chill drinks a vial "taste like cherries." Chill feels refreshed since after summoning the Romans doing the huge summoning also has huge penalty. Chill has been at the 10% mark on his Mana pool since that day. The vials will help him get back to full power.

war chest. On the last day Chill left most of his items in Narazick to bury them with the game. Chill left to the labyrinth to bury his character with the game. When the game became reality chill was only at 3% inventory used instead the 80% used. Chill was fighting with the bare minimum. Now Chill in Narazick he has resupplied and ready to fight anything even if another world item user. Hopefully not.

"Treats take these chest back underwater and then come back up here. I have one more task for you."

The crab leaves with the boxes and places them underwater. Minutes later the crab comes back up. To see Chill making a sand chair.

"Ah treats perfect timing. Grab that umbrella and place beside the chair." the crab does as he told to. Chill sits down and finally gets to relax. " thank you treats. That all for today." the crab bows and leaves into the water.

(Finally I can take a nap)

"Um...excuse me General Chill. How I'm I going to get out." said sixth

"Oh forgot about you. I'll take you up."

She flow up to the door. Chill opens the door and more maids we're following Rea footsteps.

The maids look at Chill and sixth. Chill gives the maids an explanation of his battle with a powerful and that he wishes to recover in peace. The maids understand and will not speak about Chill presence. He allows them to return to work as the group of maids turns the corner they begin pressing sixth for more information. Sixth on orders to wait beside the teleporter she tell them to answer their question another time. She begins Running as quickly and quietly to the entrance of the 9th floor for the guardians to escort them to Chill room.

Hour later a vampire arrives in the ninth floor. A maid stands by waiting for her.

"Lady shalltear, General Chill has ordered me to escort you to his room."

"I see. Lead the way."

A moment later the teleport activates. Two elves appear.

"Ah shorty, what are you doing here."

"Well flat chest, we're here to see General Chill. He going to reward us for helping him in battle."

"I am as well. He going to reward me for sending the unread army to help him, but why isn't their been a celebration of sorts for his return home."

Mare steps in to answer Shalltear question. "Yuri told us that Chill fought the leader who had a world item. General Chill won but took serious damage. General Chill wishes to recover with his family before any celebration occurs."

Shalltear couldn't believe what she heard. General Chill defeating a world item user. Even the maid sixth couldn't believe it as well. Shalltear begins asking question on the world item hoping it was the same used on her. Mare answered no. Shalltear answer asked if Chill had one as well during the fight. Aura answered no. Shalltear is amazed by Chill winning against a powerful item without a world item.

"The supreme beings are just amazing. It's such a pleasure to serve them."

"guardians of the floors please follow me to General Chill room."

Shalltear, Aura and Mare follow the maid to Chill room. They knock and his face appears on the door speaking the strange language waiting for the password. Shalltear and the elves never seen this before and thinks it Chill causing them to bow before the door. Chill is actually asleep in his chair. Sixth explains the door is just an illusion. the maid tells the door that Chill has guests. The face retreats and appears on the other side in chill room.

"Excuse me, my lord you have visitors." Chill made an image of himself to look at the finer details when customizing his armor and weapons. The image would appear as a ghost of Chill. Chill didn't answer he appeared in the water near the girls.

"Excuse me, I'm Chill ghost can someone please wake up General Chill. He has guests waiting for him."

"Ill wake him up." said Luna

Luna finds Chill asleep and closes his nose. A few moments pass and Chill comes to life.

"Sorry Husband, but you have guests."

"ok but next time don't do that."

"I will."

Chill flies up opens towards the door. Chill see Shalltear and the elves standing there but they're embarrassed by the sight of seeing Chill half naked.

"Um..supreme one, is you taking me my reward. I must decline because my heart belongs to .lord Ainz but I can't say no to you." said Shalltear

Suddenly a coconut hits shalltear in the face. Shalltear got angry. Aura is laughing her ass off so much. she begins rolling around on the ground in an uncontrollable laughter. Shalltear begins looking around to see who threw it and a voice is heard shouting from Chill room.

"HEY THAT MY HUSBAND. DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THEIR." said Luna

Chill closes the door behind him.

"Shalltear please forgive her she didn't mean it."

"I will since she your wife."

"Here your reward for helping us with the other day." Chill pulls out three Blood vials. Chill give them to her and explains that their Dragon blood.

"They won't make you much stronger since your a holy caster and these are for warriors, but they will make you feel great since you're a vampire. Image them as wine if you will."

Shalltear take a sip and she feels power coursing their her veins. Her non beating heart feels alive. Shalltear stumbles a bit experiencing this powerful blood.

"thank you very much, General Chill." Shalltear bows and gates to her room in the second floor wanting to drink these vials like Kool aid.

"Aura and Mare, what will you like. You two were a great help with the beastmen, and also healing my injuries."

Aura and mare look at each other trying to think of something. Mare has an idea

"I.. Would like to see inside of your...room."

"Yeah so do i. You must have some amazing stuff."

Chill opens his door and shows the elves the island home of his.

"Wow you made this, General Chill." said mare

"Of course he did. He a supreme being." said aura

"I know the perfect reward for you two."

Chill flies down and get ask treats to get another box. Treats does so and chill takes the box back up to the elves.

"Here you go. Food, drinks, and snacks of a supreme being. The least i can do for all your help with the beastmen."

Aura opens the box and golden light appears from the box. Both aura and mare mouths begin to drool of all the food. To eat the same food as their gods. Aura and mare bow deeply toward Chill.

The elves return to the sixth floor.

"Excuse me General Chill, I heard from sir mare and lady aura, that your injured from your battle with an world item. They say you're also resting so if you need anything please ask and i'll get it for you."

"Ah you heard. I shall ask for your help whenever necessary. i wish to rest. You are free to go...um what's your again."

"Sixth sir."

"You're free to go sixth."

The maid bows and returns to her quarters. Chill also enter his room.

"Husband you didn't cheat on me."

"No i didn't. Come on let's eat everyone."

Chill and his family have a wonderful time in Chill beach home. The room has a day and night cycle of the new world day and night cycle. The moon raises above Chill island home. Everyone fast asleep from the fun and excitement especially from the food. The girls couldn't believe what they were eating. They eaten their own weight in food and snacks. Chill is awake pondering about one thing that been eating away at him since he got him.

"Is the guildmaster the same person I knew those years ago."

Luna wakes up to see Chill not in bed beside her. Luna looks around to see Chill sitting beside the window looking towards the moon.

"Chill, are you ok."

"Oh Luna you're awake. I'm fine just thinking that all."

Luna gets up and leans against Chill chest.

"Chill, seeing you in this state worries me. You are a god yet I can feel your fear."

"Only you and Renata, are the only ones who can sense my emotions."

Chill stands picking up Luna. Chill jumps out the window and flies upwards to the moon. Chill pulls out a necklace. The necklace is a pair of dragon wings. He place on Luna neck and tell her to say "fly" while thinking about. Luna does so and she begins to slowly fly out of Chill arms. Chill grabs and bring her in close.

"Luna I have you and my family. Y'all keep me sane. If I didn't have you or them. i would be a different person. I can't image what my Guildmaster going through since he been alone for two years."

Chill looks downwards away from Luna in shame for not being there since the beginning.

Luna picks up Chill head and looks him in the eyes.

"Listen Chill, it doesn't matter if you weren't there in the beginning. What does matter is begin their now as his friend. You fear he may be different. You fear that you might clash to protect innocent lives. You fear for us. That fear is holding you back, you are a being that has no fear even when you're about to die. You are General Chill. The Dragon god and my husband. Their is nothing to fear as long as you face it head on."

Chill flies down with Luna. Chill wraps his wings around her.

"Thank you Luna."

"Your welcome Chill. I'm going back to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Luna enters the shack and Chill is now determined to meet Ainz. "no fear Chill." Chill flies up towards the exit and leaves toward Ainz room/study. Chill arrives at the door telling the bug guards not to announce him and to leave. Chill places his hand on the handle and suddenly a extreme weight is placed on him and he can't turn it. Chill is overwhelmed with fear and anxiety. "No Fear." Chill opens the door.

"Hello old friend." Ainz sits behind his desk under a mountain of papers.

"Hello old friend. Long time no see."

Ainz stands and moves towards him and so does Chill. Chill the Dragon God towers over the overlord of Death. Ainz presence seems to make them even in height and power. A supreme being of life and a supreme being of death. One in shorts and the other in dark robes. They meet in the middle of the room and Chill extends his arms outward and Ainz has a sense of dread.

"Come here you big pile of bones and give this dragon a great big hug." Chill wraps his arm around Ainz bony body lifting him to the air. Chill hug is breaking several bones in his back. Loud cracking sounds are drowning out Ainz plead to be let go. Ainz starts tapping out.

"Oh sorry Guildmaster. I couldn't help myself."

"Seems like you're just fine after your fight with the world item."

"I am but my Mana is barely recovering from the negatives and my armor/weapon are going to take a week to repair themselves."

"I see. I also heard you're married." Ainz places his hands on his waist and pops his back into place.

"Ah you heard that too. I'm king of Dragonic kingdom and husband to Luna. Her real name is quite difficult to pronounce( type) so I call her Luna. I also have a daughter well several if you count the battle maids as well. Her name Renata."

"Seems like you been a busy one. I heard a lot from Yuri especially the fight against the greed king with the world item. How many wins is that against world item users."

"That'll be four now and I always have my passive skill of coming back from the dead and my soul skill as well. I wasn't worried... Well maybe a little."

"General it's nice having a friend to talk to after being alone for such a long time."

"I'm sorry for not being their. I'm here now and i'll make up for it."

The two sit down and begin a nice conversation.

"General, tell me everything that has happened from your first second here."

"Guildmaster, I want to hear your time here. Yuri told me much but are missing some details. Are you and albedo a couple or something."

"Ah there's a lot you missed so let me begin from the top." (volume 1-10)

"Wow guildmaster, you been going by the skin of your teeth. Only you would have the devil luck. Your fight with shalltear and to get the empire to become a vassal state. You been so lucky and I gave shalltear some vials of Dragon blood. Hopefully she alright."

"She a big girl. Anyway tell me what has happened with you since you got here."

"Not a lot compared to you guildmaster."( chapter 1-9)

"Hahaha Renata is definitely your daughter, General. You're approach to coming to this new world is the complete opposite of my. I can't believe you barged in the castle demanding they help you and then marry the queen. My friend you really are something."

The two continue to talk about their lives and how to further strengthen Narazick but first Chill wishes to see the places Ainz has been and interact with people. Ainz mentions the adventures and the training he wishes for them take so they can be useful. Chill comes up with an idea to help but needs some help from momon first. Chill and Ainz come up with a do to list of things for Chill to do.

Help train the adventures and keep attention off of momon.

Speak with flunder and learn from each other.

Visit crane village and see the goblin general

Visit the lizardmen and see their training paid off

Secure Dragonic kingdom with sorcerer kingdom. (Done)

Find another world item user. The one that made shalltear fight against Ainz

Help with sorcerer kingdom money issues and utopia idea.

Empire vassal state

Find more guild members or players.

Talk to albedo about Rubedo.

Reward Pandora and Yuri for their help.

"That seems to be all. What will you be doing first General."

"When my armor done repairing in a week time then I shall start with the adventures but first a quick trip to Re-Estize. I wish to speak with this evil eye."

"Well when your armor done repairing, I shall head to the dwarven kingdom in the north. We'll have a grand party for your arrival and my departure."

"That good but my message skill doesn't work since I got here even when I enter Narazick. I need someone to communicate with Narazick."

"Well how about you leave a summon here and communicate with them to communicate with Narazick. Also you're going to need to need an escort but you can summon someone of high level. "

"Genius guildmaster, that gave me a perfect idea for the kingdom money problem and empire vassal state. Also when the week over i wish to send my wife to slane Theocracy. She has some business to end with them and can be a perfect opportunity to gather information on them."

"Good idea, but to send your wife. are you sure."

"Yes she quite upset with them and I have a small army of 1000 trained warriors and I can summon more if I need to. they can destroy entire nation if I order them too and a giant Dragon. She'll be very well protected."

"Well i'll send a some of the battle maids to escort her as well. Let them get to know their mom."

Knock, knock

"Enter."

Yuri alpha comes into the room and bows before them.

"My lords. I have brought some of battle maids as your requested Lord Ainz."

"perfect timing. It's time for them to meet their father."

Three of the four battle maids created by Chill enter the room. Lupusregina Beta, CZ Delta, and Solution Epsilon. Narberal gamma is in E-rantel, she can't return to Narazick until Pandora actor returns as Momon. Pandora is placing the world item from Chill battle in the vault and helping with organizing Narazick since Albedo hasn't return to Narazick yet from the Kingdom. The three maids are blindfolded and Chill equips his new armor. Chill is dressed and the blindfolds are removed.

Chill gets on one knee and speaks "Hello girls. I'm home"

The girls open their eyes to see Chill with open arms and smiling to see them. The girls start crying even Cz Delta the little robot.

" Papa...is that you." said Lupusregina.

"Yes i'm the real thing so come give me hug you three."

The three run into Chill arms and tears start flowing out to the maids.

"We thought you were dead. That we never see you again." said solution.

"Uwaaa." said Delta

The girls kept crying for 10 minutes. They kept saying the same thing "Papa alive."

The girls ran out of tears. Ainz gave Chill some tissues for the girls. Chill told them to clean their face and not to tell Narberal. Chill will visit her in person.

"Girls papa got hurt after a fight so I must go rest now. Ask Yuri for the details. Oh girls, I have a wife and a new sister for you to meet. Please stop crying papa here to stay. Girls go back to your rooms. I still need to talk to Guildmaster about some important stuff."

"Yuri i'll be contracting you shortly on some mission details." said Ainz. Yuri bows in acknowledgment

Yuri leads the girls which are still shaking from the intense crying. They left shaking from the intense emotions. (I'm going to cry. I love this new world so much.) Chill thanks Ainz for taking care of them. Chill sits back down and talks with Ainz about his plan to train Adventures and to get teams into his program. Chill also explains the plan his wife made with demigue.

A week later. General Chill enters the throne Room. The throne room is filled with Narazick elite of each floor including the Guardians. Chill size and presence towers over all. Every step Chill takes a row of Narazick elite kneels towards Chill. Chill stops at the foot of steps where the guardians stand, They also kneel before General Chill. Chill height allows him to look Ainz straight in the eyes as he sits on the throne. Ainz stands up atop of the stairs with the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz activates his despair Aura. A crushing Darkness consuming the room causing Chill to activate his Rage of ancients. Bright fires erupt on Chill body giving an intense heat. The overlord of death gives off an eternal shadow covering this world and The Dragon God gives off the beacon of light in the darkness.

Both of them don't say anything. They don't move. They just stare at each other.

Chill flames burn brighter than the sun then he opens his wing causing the flames to disappear. Chill kneels before Ainz.

"Guildmaster Ainz, I have return to Narazick. I General Chill once again pledge myself to serve you. What are your orders Guildmaster."

"First rise my friend. We celebrate your return to Narazick and we also celebrate the addition of the Dragonic kingdom to the sorcerer kingdom and a world item. Everyone in Narazick know this that General Chill has returned to Narazick." said Ainz

Everyone Cheers in unison "Hail the supreme beings."

Ainz waves for silence. The room goes quiet.

"General Chill please introduce your family to Narazick. Let it be know that no one is to harm them. Their lives are top priority."

General Chill places his hand on his chest and gives a slight bow as thanks.

[Enter[ yes sir]

Luna appears with Renata beside her at the throne room entrance. They both are wearing white dresses similar to Chill cloud white scales. They both enter with Mary and Rea behind them. The wolves also with some Roman soldiers walk up the sides as a show of force. Lucy enters last behind everyone. Lucy is wearing a pink bow, Chill gave her to Luna as a wedding present. The sight of a giant Dragon made everyone understood how much Chill values his family. Renata and Luna stop beside Chill each taking a side and kneel towards Ainz then stand up beside Chill.

"This is my wife, Luna the queen of the Dragonic Kingdom. This is my daughter Renata."

"Nice to finally meet you your majesty. My husband has spoke many great things about you and I'm thankful for each one. Thank you for allowing us into your home and aiding my kingdom in its time of need." said Luna

"Hello Lord Ainz, As daughter of General Chill. I shall do my best to work hard to repay your kindness."

"Guildmaster Ainz, I have one request."

"Let me hear it."

"If I fall in battle please be Renata godfather and to protect my wife just as you have taken care of my daughters in the battle maids. Look after them in my place."

"I accept your request and I couldn't be happier for such an honor."

"Thank you for your kindness."

Ainz slams his staff to get everyone attention.

"Listen Narazick, This time tomorrow I shall leave for the dwarven kingdom and General Chill shall be in charge till I return. His orders are to followed as they were mine. Now let us celebrate General Chill return."

General Chill has taken over the Sorcerer's Kingdom during Ainz leave to the north. How will Chill lead Narazick in the Guildmaster absence. How will his plans work out find out next time.

If you love it leave a MSG or review but if you find a problem or don't like it leave a review or MSG me.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: i'll be using lupunengisa last name Beta for this story because typing it every time was just problems.

Day 1

A bright sunny day for crane village once again. The attack on it people from the prince was a nightmare relived but thanks to the 5000 goblin army the village thriving with added security and labor but food is still a problem.

A goblin wearing red cap waited at the door for his General. The door opens revealing a cute girl in her mid teens.

"General Enri, did you get enough rest. We can handle any of your work. Rest if you must."

"No but thank you. If I don't do any work how can I be a leader."

"That our General for you."

Enri summoning the goblin army allows the village to grow at a quick pace. Thanks to Ainz golems making houses is very easy. Soon it'll be called goblin village a small inside joke. Enri duties were to organize everyone and give tasks for the goblins. Enri enjoys her life here with her husband.

"General we have people coming."

A random goblin shouted from the fields. Enri ran to see a large group of people that seem to been through a lot, mostly women and children.. They were lead by a knight with a dragon symbol on his chest. Enri walked closer to the knight while being escorted by 30 heavily armed goblins. The knight see them and prepares for battle.

"I'm Enri the village chief of Crane Village and leader of these goblins. Where did you come from and do you need any help."

"did you say crane village?"

"Yes this is crane village."

Hearing crane village they give hopeful smiles and breath a sigh of relief. The knight drops his weapon on the ground allowing the goblins to ease off. The knight lay down in the grass enjoying the grass and the cool breeze.

Enri steps closer to the knight and see him with a smile on his face.

"Um.. Excuse me sir knight but do you need help."

"Oh my name is Lan by the way. We escape death and were told to seek crane village being told it's a safe haven. Please take care of us."

The group from the dragonic kingdom has been in crane village for almost two weeks and they been living happily here. They grieve for loved one lost but they work grateful for the one who saved them and wait to hear what happened to their nation.

Chill first day in charge since Ainz left for the dwarven kingdom. Chill has read reports of crane village and neifi new potion. Chill has his curiosity peaked hearing the goblin horn summoned 5000 goblins something that the game never did.

(This Enri person must be a powerful summon to use a trash item to make an army. I should check this out for Guildmaster.)

Chill continue to read the reports and notices beta name as inspector for the village.

"Maid please call beta here."

"As you wish Sir."

Chill is borrowing Ainz study to lead Narazick but Chill tail wouldn't allow him to sit properly so he sits on the couch. Chill reads the reports of the sorcerer kingdom and its territories. Chill has a few plans to improve the kingdom but must run them by Guildmaster. Guildmaster wants an utopia of different races since Chill has 5000 beastmen living/guarding the supply depot in the forest of tob. he could use them as first step towards that dream of Guildmaster.

"Sir I have brought beta as you ask."

Beta comes in and give a bow.

"Beta come here and sit beside me. I wish to talk to you about your assignment to crane village."

She smiles happily and sits beside Chill. She grabs Chill arm pulling herself closer.

"Go ahead papa. I can answer any question all night long if I have too."

Chill chuckles at her energetic attitude.

"First i read a report showing you failed to mention powerful beasts in the forest of tob."

Beta eyes opened with fear, her smile disappeared. She laugh weakly.

"You read that papa. Lord Ainz forgave me for that blunder."

"He has but i wish to visit this crane village and i wish to talk to this Enri person and Neif."

"Why papa, they are weaklings. You shouldn't waste your time on them."

"I know but a weakling was able to summon an army of 5000 at once while I can summon an army of 1000 once every couple of days. Knowing how Enri did this could improve my power and of Narazick."

"Improve your power papa? How your a supreme being."

"Yes I know but in this world they may be secrets that we don't know. Gaining knowledge is half of our power."

"I understand papa. Shall I prepare the carriage to take you."

"No we shall fly. Please show me the way."

"I will."

Chief Enri is doing her daily errands of organizing the village. She also had another task to check on her man neifi in his workshop because if she didn't he would probably died of starvation.

Knock knock

She opens the door and the horrible smell of the workshop hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't get use to the smell.

"Neifi, where are you. It's time to eat."

She wanders around to see him mixing a large pot of purple liquid. She see neifi flexing his arm muscles Enri couldn't help but stare. After the knights attacked neifi began training under the goblins to increase his strength and magic power. Neifi started developing muscles on his scrawny arms. Neifi stop mixing the liquid and look at Enri. Enri turned red but you couldn't see it under the heavy cloud from the mixing pot.

"Ah Enri is it time to eat. If you weren't here my might looking like a skeleton."

"of course Neifi, I wouldn't let you become bones. Come dressed and clean up."

"Of course sweetie."

Knock knock

"General Enri, you're going to be late to lunch."

"Yes I'm on my way."

The two lovebirds hugged each other and left to prepare.

"Grandson hurry up you can't keep my beautiful granddaughter waiting."

Neifi jumped hearing his grandmother.

"I'm going."

Minutes pass as Neifi changed clothes and casting a spell that removed smells. Neifi head to the grand hall to eat with everyone. Neifi enters and see the usual mess of humans and goblins trying to out drink one another. Lan is the drinking champ since he got here. Goblins have tried but they can't reclaim their title. The sides had large tables what seemed to be an endless row of seats. The end of the hall had a table reserved for Enri and Neifi. Their waiting for him was the love of his life. The begun eating together discussing matters of the village.

CRASH. A loud explosion is heard outside the hall. Goblin troops begin to rush outside while some stay inside to protect the people. Goblin troops hear the explosion from all over and rush around a crater. Enri and Neifi rush outside as well. They heard something from the crater.

"Need to work on the landing."

"General Enri stand back."

Heavily armed goblins started walking to the edge of the crater with several troops behind them. He was about to look over but their senses told them to run. They moved back following their instincts.

THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD

everyone heard heavy footsteps coming from the crater. Troops prepared for battle willing to sacrifice themselves from Enri safely. The footsteps got louder and louder. A large beast starts walking out from the crater. Flames and smoke are coming off the winged beast. Fear overcomes everyone when they lay eyes upon it. The winged beast looks around till he spots Enri. He towers over everyone. His wings block out the sun. His horns seem to piece the very sun. The winged monster reaches out to Enri but Neifi stand before her. Neifi is trembling as he stands before the beast.

"General Chill. Is that you?" spoke Lan "everyone stop he a friend. He saved our lives."

"Yo Enri and neifi. How are you guys."

They look left to see beta standing beside them without a care in the world. Beta looked at their faces of fear and then her papa.

"Oh don't be scared that my papa. He came to visit you guys."

While beta and lan explained the situation to them. Chill begun looking around till he spots a familiar face. The small boy whom wanted to fight against the beastmen. The boy runs towards Chill hugging his leg. Chill picks up the boy then removes his helmet allowing the boy to sit him on his shoulders.

"You seem stronger boy. Have you been training."

"Of course, I want to protect momma."

"You will when you're older so train as hard as you can."

"I will."

Chill reaches into his inventory and pulls out a piece candy. He hands it to the boy placing him back onto the ground. Chill tells him to return to his mother. The boy runs past a few rows of goblins to his mother. They both wave bye.

Beta and Lan are explaining them who the winged monster is. Enri and neifi knew after that act he couldn't be an enemy. The walk up to the winged monster and introduce themselves.

"This is General Chill our savior."

"He also my papa."

"Hi...Im..Enri the village chief and...leader of the goblins."

"I'm neifi. The potion marker for Lord Ainz."

Chill pulled out an item given to him by Ainz. Ainz told him it would make him seem less scary to normal people. Chill placed it around his waist and smoked appeared covering Chill.

Cough, cough. (What did that bag of bones give me.)

Chill flapped his winged to remove the smoke. Chill was confused did the item make them bigger. Chill looked at beta to see her face with a look oh my god that so cute. Chill height is much shorter than his original height. Chill was 8ft now he 5'10. Chill places his hand on his face to feel his scales tough as steel but were fluffy as a pillow.

(Damn you Guildmaster. I swear if I look like a anime character from a spin off comedy show. I'll use your skull for soup. )

"Um..are you ok General Chill." said lan

"Yes of course. I choose this form to ease the tension of others. What is your name knight."

"I'm lan sir."

"Well lan you're probably wondering what happened to the dragonic nation."

"Yes sir."

Chill begins retelling the events of the final battle and his marriage to the queen. Chill defeating the beastmen and becoming King is a great relief for Lan. He kneels to his new king and savior. Chill continues explaining that the nation is rebuilding so he won't be able to return home anytime soon. Lan understands but the people prefer here since going back will bring back to many horrible memories. Chill tells him to spread the news of his victory to the others of the draconic kingdom. Lan rushes off to tell the good news. Chill turns his attention to Enri. Beta was giving her some pointers.

"So Enri how is he in bed. Do you want me to give him some advice. Do you want some advice. i could show you a few tricks. What about it."

Chill places his hand over beta head and begins squeezing.

"Daughter of my please be on your best behavior while i'm here."

"Yes...papa...can you...let..go."

Chill let go and beta starts healing herself. Chill look at Enri

"Isn't it rude to not offer a seat or something to a guest."

"Oh yes of course please follow me." said Enri

She led him to her home. Chill looks around to see the goblins are very tense. The goblins with red cap especially. They arrive at Enri home and Chill tell Beta to wait outside. Enri tells the goblins to wait outside. Chill sits without asking for a seat.

"I'm General Chill, friend of Ainz Ooal Gown. I'm ruler of the sorcerer kingdom while he away on his travels. Please call me Chill."

"Its an honor Chill. What bring you here."

"Well it's about the both of you."

"I read reports of your potions and your magic power of summoning a large army. I have questions for the both of you."

"I understand we'll do our best to answer."

"Ok"

First question: how have experiments with the potions.

"Yes they seem be coming along quite well. I have tried different combination to make the same potion but nothing seems to make it. Using it on injuries heal quite rapidly whether they been internal or external."

"I see do you have one."

"Yes just a small amount."

Enri pulls out a bottle similar to a flask. He hand it to Chill. Chill opens it taking a small taste.

Chill has tasted it before. Chill pulls out his vial of dragon blood and takes a sip. Chill begins chuckling then full on laughter. Beta was worried so she open the door to see Chill laughing.

"Neifi you're a genius that should be praised across the land. The potion you made is dragon blood. You shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. It's quite weak but with time this potion can become quite powerful."

"Um...what do you mean sir Chill."

"This vial i have is pure dragon blood from a slain dragon. It can give it user impressive recovery to heal all wounds but it much different from a red or blue potion. If you get hurt and use a red potion it'll heal instantly but get hit again you would need another potion to heal. Dragon blood is constant healing for a short time. If you get hit and use dragon blood or this purple potion you'll heal the injury but get hit again you won't use another potion since you're still being healed by the first potion. Neifi you have made something that can only harvested from dragons."

Neifi couldn't believe he made something that you would have to kill dragons for. He was speechless but Enri was celebrating for Neifi for his accomplishment. Beta even gave a round of applause for impressing her father. Chill reaches into his inventory and gives him an item. A normal bag.

"Neifi this bag is called the [endless bag] and it can store an unlimited amount of items. Weapons, clothes, bottles anything you wish as long as it fits through the opening. If you want an item from the bag. You merely need to think about the item you want then it'll appear in your hand." The endless bag isn't used as much in the game since it was a equip item like clothes or weapons. Losing levels from being PK would make it drop with all it items inside so people always left it for use in guild to store items or sell them to noobs.

"Neifi you merely need to ask for materials and the sorcerer's kingdom will acquire the items for you. Do you want anything."

Neifi had an expression of shock glued to his face. He couldn't understand what had happened in the past few minutes. He looked at Enri then fainted from all the excitement.

"Neifi are you alright."

"NEIFI!" Enri rushed to him beside the floor. Trying to wake him up."

Beta and goblins rushed as well.

"Beta take him to a room and tend to him, while Enri and i continue our discussion."

"Yes papa."

A few minutes later Neifi is in Enri bed with a wet towel over his forehead. You can hear him mumble "I'm the best" over and over again.

Second question: how did you summon so many goblins?

"Um well to be honest i don't know. I use the items Lord Ainz gave me to summon Juegem and his group. When we were under attack by the royal army I use the second item that allowed allowed the army to come help us. I just blew the horn and they appeared. I don't knows what I did."

(Maybe she has a magic talent that improves item power or something. Must ask flunder to check her for magic talents. Items may be given different properties when given to humans.)

"I see. You have no clue how you did that. Well Enri I must admit that you have a power that I taught I once conquered but you have throw everything i knew out the window."

Beta was confused.

"Papa what do you mean."

Summon [goblin] a goblin similar to Enri goblins appears beside Chill.

"Enri I have a power to create life of different forms. Dragons of immense power to small animals for child. I can summon an army of 1000 that can destroy nations in one night but it takes a day to recover from such summoning yet you summoned an army of 5000 without breaking a sweat. Your power is weak compared to my but with time you may attain a level that can equal us Supreme beings."

Beta was in shock as she was hearing this from her father.

" If you learn something please notify me. I wish to know the smallest details on how you summoned such a large force. A reward for you Enri I give you this ring. it'll grant you access to the tomb of Narazick as a floor guardian. You'll be the first human to obtain such an honor and your title will be the [guardian on the floor above]. To put in human terms you have become a noble in the sorcerer's kingdom."

Enri couldn't believe she was given such an honor. She couldn't express her happiness physically but internally she was hitting the clouds.

"Why...give me such an honor."

"Because Enri you have beaten me in my own power. I a supreme being surpassing the gods themselves. You a human have bested me an immortal dragon. I have beaten many opponents and learned from many people yet their are new magic and powers that I haven't seen yet. I wish to learn them all and also from so you Enri. I give you this ring and power of the sorcerer kingdom. Anyone you dares attack you or your people will receive the full power of the Sorcerer kingdom. In a few days, I wish to bring again into Narazick so Guildmaster can see you and give you further details about your position."

Beta Couldn't believe what had happened she wanted to jump in but Chill stopped her.

"Beta as my daughter, i'll forgive your childish action but right now. I'm not your father right now but General Chill ruler of the sorcerer kingdom and a supreme being. Don't you forget beta."

Beta took a few steps back and kneels asking for forgiveness. Enri never seen beta act proper. Enri taught she must invite Sir Chill more often to make her behave. Chill forgives beta and looks back at Enri just dazed by the ring and the power given to her. She about to pass out as well. She shakes her head and pulls herself together. She stands and bows towards Chill

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"Enri do you want something. Named it and i'll acquire it for you."

She stands up from her bowing position and started thinking. A few moment pass then an idea comes to my.

"Yes I have trouble feeding everyone even though we can harvest animals fruits and vegetables but it won't be enough for winter. We have requested help but goblins eat a lot and we have to sell some food to pay our debt to Lord Ainz. We require more food."

"I see, I have an item that makes food from nothing but it in Narazick and I shall let beta bring it at a later date. I can't help you with your debt but any food that comes from the item is free so don't worry about more debt. Also beta she the ruler of this territory like a floor guardian so treat her with respect."

"I understand papa."

"Thank you Sir Chill."

Neifi walks back into the room with his head still spinning. He ask what had happened and Enri explains. Neifi faints again. (Man up man) Chill walks up to him and gives him a sip of dragon blood. Neifi stands up and begins shaking like a kid on his 4th can of redbull.

"I feel so strong and so many ideas." Neifi runs out the door then takes 3 steps before collapsing. (Pure dragon blood a bit strong for humans.)

A hour pass and Neifi is able to stand normally. Chill retold neifi the reward given to her and the power she now wields. Neifi is still in shock as his reward plus her it's too much. Neifi had an idea.

"Sir Chill can we talk in private."

"Sure, everyone please wait outside."

Beta and Enri left.

"What do you want that is important to hide from your lover."

"Well I want to give her something special but with everything that just happened. I don't know what to give her."

"Such a foolish boy. She wants you and only you. I can tell how you look at each other. I'll give gifts but at the end of the day she'll be with you. Items don't last just love. Ill help you, but no matter what I do. if you can't tell her I love you at the end of the day it'll be for nothing."

"I understand. Thank you for your help."

" Let me see you wedding ring."

"Um...we don't have one."

"Seriously how long have you been married."

"Six months."

Chill takes a deep breath. Chill mumbles to himself

"I'm doing all the work for the project and he get a good grade. Whatever."

Chill pulls out an item. It a red orb with a line down the middle.

The orb morphs into two rings with a ruby on each one. It shine bright red like fire. The item called [maker] an item Chill could make with his summon classes. The item would morph into two wearable items. The item will take the power of the wearers and make two summons symbolizing their unity. The item sold well among couples and in game marriages.

Chill returns the rings.

"Neifi place these rings on your wife and it'll become magical. That should seal the deal, but you'll need to start it. Ill tell her to gather everyone in the center and you reproposal to her again. Women love that especially if their like you two lovely lovely couples. Place the ring on her and she places a ring on you. Your honeymoon can be in Narazick if you want it."

Neifi stands and bow to Chill.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"Don't thank me until you put a ring on that finger of hers."

Chill goes outside to start the plan. Chill orders Enri to begin moving people to the central of the village. Chill wants to make a few announcements to the people. Enri understands and begins telling people to meet in the center. Neifi still in the house still holding the two rings and steels his resolve.

30 minutes later everyone gather around a platform made by the goblins just in case of such events. Chill, Enri, and Neifi are standing on the platform. Chill removes his item and regains his height. Everyone shocked at the sudden increase of size. Enri explains who the giant winged monster is. The original villages of crane village we're happy knowing Lord Ainz was the ruler of such a powerful beast. The villagers of dragonic kingdom were happy to see their savior. Chill takes lead and begins explaining that Enri will become a noble in the sorcerer's kingdom preventing any further attacks on her land. Everyone cheered for their little Enri then Chill pulls up Neifi and Enri to the front.

"Go ahead boy. Make your women happy."

Neifi nods and puffs up his chest. He looks at Enri and he loses his composer. He focuses on his goal. He get on one knee pulling out a ring with a ruby on it.

"listen I didn't get to do this properly the first time. I love you and i want you to be my wife." seconds feel like hours as they passed. Neifi begun to sweat as he still couldn't hear an answer. Fear gripped his heart but he looked up to see Enri crying. She couldn't speak but put out her hand. Neifi place the ring on her finger. Neifi stood giving Enri another ring to place on his hand. Enri still in tears places the ring on his hand. They stood looking at each other fearful of moving. Chill pushed Neifi into Enri kissing each other.

Cheers roared as the two kissed.

The two couldn't hear the shouts of others since they were lost in their own word. The rings activated. Two red and blue Chinese dragons appeared from the rings. The 10 ft long wingless dragons begin wrapping each other into a heart shape over the couple.

(Disappointing they only got a common summon. Maybe Enri got lucky with the army or are their pieces i'm missing.)

Chill walks beside them opening his wings. He speaks in a regal voice.

"In the name Narazick, The Draconic Kingdom, and The sorcerer's kingdom. I pronounce these two Husband and wife. May their love be eternal as the day and night sky. "

Cheers erupt even louder than before. Chill walks to the side lifting beta on his shoulder. Chill orders the goblin to stay and report to Enri. Chill give him the name lee. The goblin bows for receiving such an honor. Chill flies upward and hovers above the two married couple.

"The dragons belong to you. They can sense their lovers feelings. Their my wedding gift for you two, maybe we can go on a double date with my wife. I shall see you in a few days for your honeymoon and to make you a official floor guardian."

Chill flies upwards. Everyone in the village waves them goodbye. They wave till Chill disappears in the clouds.

"A party for General Enri and Neifi. Let throw a proper wedding!"

Everyone begins dancing around and cheering. Everyone cheers while Neifi and Enri are just lost in each other eyes. The dragons are doing the same.

"Hey get a room." yelled Chill in the night sky.

Chill flying in the sky. Beta begins asking him questions.

"Papa, why give her such a position."

"Because Guildmaster wants a utopia of all races. Even in Narazick. Everyone in Narazick hates humans or eats them. Before we can make Guildmaster dream come true we must make people in Narazick see humans as equals."

Beta didn't say anything. She taught it over for a few minutes. Beta began thinking all that has been said and done to humans.

"I agree papa. Forgive me for being so simple minded."

"It's ok. Now to go home. Point me the right direction. When we go home tell everyone what you learned and saw. If they have any problems they can talk to me in person."

"Of course Papa. Can we fly the long way home?"

"Of course."

Time passed that the moon has risen to the middle of the night sky. Chill is in Ainz study reading reports and signing off documents. Chill feels like he in school checking his notes and to ensure the best work. He hates it. Chill finished a stack of papers and told the maid to bring some food. Chill doesn't get hungry or thirsty his body is immortal like Ainz so he doesn't need to eat or drink or to sleep but the human half still needed food even though the food doesn't make him feel full. He needed to remind himself of his humanity and the food really great in Narazick.

The maid about to leave but a knock on the door stops her. She checks

"Its lady albedo, shall I let her in."

"Please do. Then you can leave."

The maid let albedo in and leaves the room. Albedo enters and bows to Chill. Ainz told Chill to act very commanding to the guardians.

"Speak albedo."

"Thank you Sir Chill. I wish to discuss about letting a human become a floor guardian."

"I see, beta has told you everything correct."

"Yes she has. I COMPLETELY DISAGREE WITH SUCH A FOOLISH DECISION."

Chill stands from the couch. Chill pulls his scythe from his inventory as well activating his rage. Chill towers over albedo burning with anger.

"Albedo KNEEL."

She does in fear. Her body trembles from Chill anger.

"Listen Albedo you may act that way with Guildmaster since he his kind hearted but I won't tolerate it. The overseer of the guardians acting like a child. You disappointment me Albedo."

"Forgive me for my Behavior Sir Chill."

"No i will not. You shall receive punishment after you have told me why you disagree with my decision of letting a human become a floor guardian."

"Of course, sir chill. A filthy human to trend these halls it should not be allowed. This act alone betrays Lord Ainz."

Chill got angry at Albedo comment. He threw his weapon at Albedo pinning her underneath the weight. Albedo being a lvl 100 warrior couldn't lift the weapon. The weapon was one the few character specific items in the game so no matter how strong Albedo is she couldn't lift it. Chill placed his massive foot atop Albedo ensuring she doesn't move.

"ALBEDO YOU TELL ME I BETRAY GUILDMASTER WITH MY ACTIONS. HOW ABOUT YOUR SISTER RUBEDO FOUGHT ME OR HOW SHE BEEN GIVEN A WORLD ITEM TO KILL ME. THE ONLY WAY SHE COULD ATTAIN SUCH AN ITEM WAS FROM YOU. YOUR VERY EXISTENCE IS BETRAY."

Chill anger burned pure darkness just a void surrounded Chill body. The summons of Chill can feel this anger and tremble in fear. The heat burn so hot it cold to the touch.

"YOU ARE WILLING TO END GUILDMASTER DREAM OF MAKING AN UTOPIA OF ALL RACES. YOU'RE WILLING TO KILL ME BY ANY MEANS. GUILDMASTER LOVE FOR YOU IS MISPLACED."

Albedo begins crying.

"YES I DID ALL THOSE THING FOR HIS LOVE. I'LL DO THEM AGAIN FOR HIM. FOR HIS LOVE. THE LOVE FOR MY MOMONGA. IF I HAD THE CHANCE I WOULD KILL YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO RULE IN HIS PLACE."

Chill angers disappears in an instant. He removes his foot and weapon off of Albedo. Chill lifts Albedo on her feet.

"Albedo I won't kill you but i'll give you a few pieces of information so you can understand Guildmaster. I won't tell guildmaster of your actions but I won't forgive you either. I let this pass because of your honestly. You can continue your ploys of trying to kill me it won't matter."

Albedo is confused at this sudden change.

"Fine tell me what you must."

"First Guildmaster was once human. A human that left his old life to become the overlord you love. His life of being human is burned into his memory so when you insult humans is insulting him. A lot of supreme being were humans. They given up their humanity for unimaginable power. Ainz is one those who given up humanity."

Albedo couldn't believe what she was hearing. The supreme beings were humans the lower lifeforms. She didn't want to believe her love was a lower life form.

"Second piece of information. Most of supreme being died. One day they decide to give up on this power and return to being human or become human. They made children like you Albedo so their memory would endure. A lot of them have families and lives as humans while some left to explore other worlds. Even i left to explore worlds but Ainz stayed here in Narazick to maintain the tomb and never forget the memories of his friends. He has been alone for so many years and i can't forgive myself for leaving him alone for so long, yet he making an empire to find his friends. He such a fool sometimes. Their all dead anyway maybe a few survive if they kept their power but human lives are very short."

Albedo fell on her knees as a puppet whose strings have been cut. She couldn't believe it. The supreme beings are dead and her love been lost for so long she couldn't believe that. She never saw him in such a sad state then flashbacks of the shalltear incident. The golems of the supreme beings and the sadness he had killing shalltear. He killed a memory of his friends. Albedo began weeping knowing this information.

"You understand now. Your actions would break his heart and he would kill you with love in his heart. He'll be killing another child of his friends."

"I understand sir Chill. I never knew he been through such pain. I been such a fool."

Chill reaches into his inventory pulling out two items. One being an orb similar to the orb given to Neifi but it was much different. It had markings that that spelled life. The other being a picture of Ainz. Chill hand these items to Albedo.

"The orb is a reward for keeping him happy in his time alone and i hope you continue. The pic is punishment for your actions against me. The orb will allow you to make a child with him if you win his heart. I want you to rip the pic of Ainz into pieces."

"I thank you for the gift but I could never harm him even an image of him."

"I know. Keep it then as a gift. I know you wouldn't harm it. I wanted to see if you truly love him."

Knock knock

"Sir Chill, I have brought your meal including snacks."

"Please wait outside till I call you."

"Yes sir."

Chill lifts Albedo back on her feet wiping away her tears with his hand.

"Albedo clean yourself up and give yourself time to fully grasp this information. Please return to your room and rest. I'll be cheering for you to wed Ainz. If you need any help just ask me."

Albedo deeply bow to Chill. She gave him a smile that allowed Chill to see Albedo will no longer have anymore plots to kill him, hopefully. Chill put away his weapon and opens the door for Albedo. She leaves with tearful eyes but there was happiness in those eyes. The maid enters with Chill food. Chill sits down and begins eating.

(My head hurts so much. I thought I was going to lose my voice. The only way to deal with a crazy bitch is to break him mind and rebuild, hopefully. Maybe I laid it to thick. Only time will tell, hopefully with good results.)

Chill uses the item to make himself smaller. It easier to eat at this height of 5'10 then 8ft. Chill removes his helmet and upper half of his armor. His armor turns to orbs around his neck becoming a necklace. Chill looks at the maid to see her face blushing. Chill told she can touch him if she massages his shoulders and wings. she does so with happiness.

Buzz buzz. The item Ainz gave Chill to communicate seems to work. Chill message magic is broken so he has to resort to typing out messages. Chill could type in public and no one would be able to read it unless they had high level information collecting skills.

"Evening General. How is being ruler so far."

"Yo guildmaster it pretty good. how goes the search."

"Could be better. We haven't even arrived at the mountains."

"Going pretty slow for a undead."

"Well anything fun happen."

Chill begin telling the events of crane village and his plans to make a utopia of all races even in Narazick excluding Albedo little argument.

"I see. The residents of Narazick do need help with that. You have my support for this."

"Thanks guildmaster."

"What are going to be doing tomorrow."

"I was going to see Renata progress with her training with Cocytus and the Lizard men. As well see my wife off as she travels to slane theocracy."

"Do you want any guardians escorting her."

"No I summoned a large force to protect her and my companions including Lucy my dragon will be going as well. The world item user that attack shalltear would have a lot of problems if they attack her."

"Yeah that combination skill is very useful. I understand why you want to investigate Enri. I shall let you get back to work. I got my own investigation to do as well."

"Of course Guildmaster. Same time tomorrow."

"Of course."

Chat ends.

Chill finishes his food and begins reading reports on the lizardmen for tomorrow inspection. In the next chapter.

Hello author here. Thank you all for enjoying this so much. These day chapters will be shorter stories probably under 10k words maybe more. I finished reading volume 11 and this chapter was going to be a romance story but [spoilers alert] in volume 11 enri and neifi been married for six months. So I changed it and put in the albedo part in to make it longer. Hope you enjoyed that part.

If you love it leave a review or message me. If you have a problem with it leave a review or message me.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 2

"ALL UNITS PREPARE TO MARCH." A Knight in Pure White armor yells in front of a large force of 5000 soldiers created by Chill. They prepare to march just awaiting for Chill orders. Chill and Luna are atop of a hill enjoying the scenery. They will not see each for a while so they want as much time together as they can. Yuri Alpha has come to accompany Luna to her journey to slane theocracy.

"Well Chill, time for me to go."

"I know. Please be careful Luna."

"I will."

"Let go."

The two stand walking towards a carriage in the middle of an army of steel and muscles. The knight approaches to Chill. The knight kneels to him.

"Knight you have the honor of leading this army and protecting my wife. A name i shall give you. This day forward your name shall be Omega."

"Thank you my Creator. I shall not let any harm come to her. We here shall become an unstoppable object and unmovable force."

Chill nods in agreement. Chill walks with Luna helping her into the carriage. The Carriage has three flags. Ainz Ooal Gown, General Chill, and dragonic Kingdom. Chill helps Yuri Alpha in as well. Chill grabs Luna hand once last time before closing the door.

"Don't worry General, we'll protect her." said Rea

"She precious to you so we'll protect her with our lives." said Mary

Chill looked up to see Rea and Mary on the Carriage driver seat as well a few royal guards. Chill feel something rubbing against his leg and it the wolves. Chill smile from inside his helmet. Chill looks up to see Lucy in the skies. Chill flies up to the front of this force.

"Creations of my listen to me. I General Chill shall give you orders that must be followed at all times."

The life of my wife is utmost importance. She must be protected at all times.

Knight Omega is in charge of all military commands. You will not receive orders from me. You will be on your own.

My wife orders are to be followed as if they were my own. Anyone who disobey her orders shall be treated as a traitor.

Don't attack unless provoked.

Help the innocent.

Royal guards are to stay with my wife at all times, including Rea, Omega, Mary and Wolves.

Anyone harms her shall be killed unless told not too.

"These are my orders. I'm I understood."

"YES SIR, GENERAL SIR."

"Good. Now march."

The Army marches as one. Every footstep walks to the same rhythm. Machines would best described them but with human intelligence. A fearsome combination.

Chill army

1000 bug gladiators lvl 75s ( They wield a vast array of weapons. Their of different species from Ants to Praying Mantis. Good at all forms of combat.)

1000 berserk death knights lvl 60s ( similar to death knights but with one large flamberge. The weapon so large that they can't wield shields so they must always be on offensive.)

1000 werewolves lvl 85s (They are much larger and primal than their Beastmen counterparts. They wield no weapons just claws and fangs.)

1000 Romans lvl 70s

1000 Dark Elf hunters lvl 90s (information from the empire and dragonic spies. Slane currently engaging Dark elves.)

1000 royal guards.

The knight Omega being a 10th tier/100 summon has a unique passive. Granting 20% of all summons 10 level ups with buffed gear and weapons to their new levels. Royal guards/soldiers are 1000 in total, 200 from each 1000. They wear golden armor with blue capes. Their weapons are different but each one. The weapons are gold and enchanted with random elemental effects. Ainz was able to help greatly using his [Mana transfer] skill to refill Chill Mana for making this large force. Chill could make more but it strains his body.

Chill does a low fly bye over everyone. Chill escorted them for a mile then flew back to Narazick. Solution and Cz were waiting for him.

"Hello father, did mother already leave. She'll be back before you know it." said solution

"Dad don't worry sister Yuri is with her." said Cz

Chill daughters would address him differently. Beta and Renata would only call him papa. During Chill week long vacation his daughters got to know their mother and new sister. It was rough in the beginning but they slowly accepted her. Renata got along with them very easily since they wanted a new baby sister.

"I know but you can never stop worrying. I sure you were the same when I wasn't here."

Solution blushed slightly Cz merely clicked her heels.

"Well let's go see Renata and the lizardmen."

Chill picks up the two girls and begins flying towards lizard man village.

"Renata. You. Must. Follow. Through. With. Your. Strikes."

"Yes uncle."

Renata started her training a few days sooner to prepare for any more battles. Cocytus was very eager to start her training. Four days Renata been fighting lizardmen. She hasn't won a single match but she improving with each fight. Renata has power but lacks any disciple. Her movements are very wild allowing her opponents to capitalize on this. The lizardmen been training under Cocytus for two years. The lizard aren't the same weakling as they were before. Cocytus is very confident in his training that Zaryusu could easily beat an elder lich. Renata hasn't reached that level of skill.

Renata currently fighting a teen lizard in ranking he around 30th. Renata wanted to learn to use a scythe like her father but it very difficult to master. She trying to copy Chill fighting style of using a scythe. Never holding a weapon before she had trouble welding it so Cocytus made her use a sword and shield first.

"Stop. Winner. Liku."

The lizard man was able to trip Renata making it his win.

"I lost again Uncle."

"Don't. Worry. You'll. Win. Next. Fighter."

Renata stands taking her stance.

"Left. Foot. Back."

"Oh sorry."

"Begin."

Chill arrives at the front entering the lizardman village. Stone walls on muddy ground. Chill impressive at the sight. Chill walks around seeing everyone bowing their heads as he walks pass. Chill arrives at the statue of Ainz. Chill opens his armor around his hand. Chill begins marking the statue and draws a mustache. The lizardmen are shocked and begin praying for forgiveness.

"Don't fear he a friend of my. I'm a god just like him."

The lizardmen didn't want to risk it so they kept praying.

(Ah guildmaster did put the fear of god into them.)

"Dad, let continue to look for Renata."

"I agree father. She can't be far."

"Let go girls."

The group continues walking forward to see Cocytus standing behind a bunch of cheering lizardmen. Chill removes his helmet allowing him to increase his vision. Chill using his height was able to see Renata fighting a lizardman. Cocytus turns around to see Chill and was ready to stop the fight and kneel to him. Chill did a simply motion of waving his hand to stop him. Chill stood beside Cocytus watching the fight. Solution and CZ being much shorter tried tip toeing to see their sister fight. Chill saw this and was quite amused at the sight. Chill picked them up and placed them on his shoulders.

"Let go- Chill waved his hands to stop the cheer. He spoke quietly.

"Girls we mustn't distract her. Unlike you two she has learn to fight. She hasn't yet master a warrior state of mind. Cocytus how her training."

"Sir. Chill. She. Is. Strong. Someday. She'll. Be. Stronger. Then. Her. Sisters. Then. You. Sir. Chill."

"Good but she seems to be lacking."

"only. You. Could. Notice. So. Quickly. She. Lets. Her. Anger. Cloud. Her. Mind. I'm. Making. Her. Fight. To. Get. Rid. Of. the. Anger."

"I see. Her form is also weak." Chill training with touch me to become a better fighter haunts Chill. Chill fighting style is to fight touch me. Touch me would often give Chill lectures on how to fight even through touch me never used scythe type weapons. Chill hated those type of people.

Chill anger of touch me became flames on his body.

"Sir. Chill."

Chill hearing Cocytus broke his train of thought. Everyone one was looking at Chill.

"Papa." Renata jumps on Chill chest."

"Hi Renata, how have you been."

"I been great. Did you come to watch me fight."

"Of course but I have a better idea. Would you like to see me fight."

Everyone from Narazick opens their eyes. The honor of seeing a supreme being fight is a rare occasion. The lizardmen didn't know why they were excited. They had the same thought of (is the giant creature someone important.) Cocytus wanted to announce Chill but Chill didn't allow it.

"Cocytus let us show them how real warriors fight."

"Ill. Be. Honored. To. Fight. You."

"Couple rules. No magic or skills, I wouldn't want to kill everyone here. Two no holding back. Let our blades do the talking. Those ok with you."

Cocytus nods in agreement. He couldn't speak he was so excited. Cocytus order the Lizardman to back up further. Lizardmen knowing Cocytus strength backed up leaving the two giant to fight in a 30 yard space. Cocytus pulled out four curved swords. The swords are divine level items each one buffing Cocytus attacks. Chill pulls out a orb and a hilt. Cocytus is confused as to why Chill not using his Scythe.

"Cocytus in a duel i use these to fight. In a duel to the death i use my scythe. No disrespect to you Cocytus it actual an honor that you made me use these weapons."

"Thank. You. Sir. Chill."

" Give me a moment to prepare."

Chill looks up with the hilt in front of his face. Chill opens his mouth. [Flame of the underworld. Max charge] A orb of blue flames launching into the sky. The orb explodes looking like a large firework with a bigger shock wave. Chill hilt has a solid blue beam of fire for his sword. The lizard men couldn't believe such power from the winged creature. The orb morphs into a shield. The shield is triangular in shape. The shield ran down covering Chill arm to his elbow allowing better absorption of force and better blocking movements to prevent openings.

Cocytus takes a stance but Chill doesn't.

"Are you ready Cocytus."

"Yes. General. Chill."

Cocytus begins inching forward looking for an opening. Cocytus place his two larger arms as bull horns while his shorter arms were in a x shape protecting his chest. Blocking the two bull horns allows the shorter ones to attack vice versa. Cocytus opening attack is a very good move. Chill begins walking normally. Chill didn't put his weapons up neither his shield. Lizardmen are surprised by lack of movement. They looked at the girls to see them waiting with such excitement that Renata tail is moving up and down in unbelievable speeds.

Cocytus keeps inching forward yet Chill walks as he is going for a walk on the beach. Cocytus begins thinking about, why is Chill not taking a stance like he did against the demon. Cocytus taught that Chill sees he as too weak to fight at 100 percent. Cocytus mandibles start moving in search for a desperate idea as to why Chill isn't defending himself. Chill entered his range and attacked with all of his weapons.

Both right arms doing a sideways slashing motion. Chill blocks them with his shield. Cocytus swings his lower left to be deflected by Chill. Cocytus using his larger upper right arm swings at Chill head. Chill stands there waiting for it. Chill does the unthinkable, He attacks Cocytus arm with a headbutt. Chill attack Cocytus hand getting no damage. Cocytus looked using his six eyes that Chill blocked every weapon on the same spot. Cocytus hands. Cocytus taught of one thing in this exchange "genius." Chill being a med student knows the human body very well and other science things. Chill knows that blocking weapons would only receive the force of the weapon impact but blocking the hand or wrist prevents any damage. It stops the transfer of power to the weapon.

Chill push off Cocytus arms leaving him open. Chill leans forward quickly grabbing Cocytus arms using his larger size to wrap around Cocytus arms and keeping them pressed against his steel body. Cocytus tries to break free but he can't. Cocytus tries moving his hands to stab Chill but Chill closed his wings preventing Cocytus to stab his back. Chill leans his head back and headbutts Cocytus causing him to reel back. Lizardmen are shocked seeing their lord receive the first hit. Chill swings his shield to punch Cocytus but it block by him. The warrior isn't going to give up that easily. Chill goes on the offensive. Chill using his larger size to keep out of Cocytus range. Chill moves are wild but seem planned. Cocytus on the defensive seeing Chill use his shield as a weapon. The girls want to cheer for their father but stay quiet as to not break his focus. Renata memorizes the moves but she couldn't do anything her father does.

Cz see her sister look of doubt.

"Sister Renata pay closer attention." said Cz

She looks to see Chill using his tail to balance and shift his movement at a quicker pace. Allowing him to keep up with Cocytus multiple weapons. Chill also use his wings to brake and accelerate suddenly. Chill uses his whole body as a weapon. Renata has an epiphany that moment. The weapon is merely a tool for one's own body. Renata thanks her papa from the bottom of her heart.

Chill and Cocytus fight becomes difficult to see. The heat of Chill sword and the ice that Cocytus makes from his body starts melting. Mist begins forming surrounding them two. Chill helmet allows him to see Cocytus and Cocytus being used to the heavily blizzard of the 5th floor isn't fazed by the mist. Chill jumps backwards and begins flapping his wings to remove the mist.

"Cocytus prepare yourself. I finish it here and now."

Cocytus braces himself for any attack.

Chill places his left foot out and leans into it. Chill places his shield in front him covering his chest. Chill holds his sword behind his shield ready to thrust it. Chill takes a deep breathe and launches forward toward Cocytus. Chill large size makes him cover ground quickly. Cocytus is ready to block Chill stab attack but Chill stops halfway through and throws his sword like a javelin then continues to run behind it. Cocytus never saw this type of fighting style before. Cocytus using his two inner arms block the sword but he throws it upwards to the sky. Cocytus left himself open as Chill took a stance to punch to him. Cocytus uses his larger arms to swing downwards aiming at Chill neck. Chill opened his wings blocking the hit. Chill punch about to make contract but Cocytus uses his lower center of gravity to walk backwards giving him enough time to allow his inner weapons to block the hit but pushing him backwards yet Chill grab his weapons with his free hand pulling him closer. Cocytus looks down but he lost as he looks up again seeing Chill sword being held by his tail above Cocytus head.

"I. Accept. My. Defeat."

"Good match."

"WINNER GENERAL CHILL." said Renata.

Roars from the lizardmen and Chill daughters shook the earth. They had seen Cocytus the warrior lose a fight. The fight will be burned in their memories that'll be told to younger generations till end of time. They being comparing notes.

"Sir. Chill. How. Did. You. Get. Your. Sword."

"When I threw it i expected you to throw it back at me but you throw it straight up allowing my tail grab it when it came back down. If you hit it an inch of another direction you might have won."

"Sir. Chill. Your. Fighting. Style. Is. very. Unique."

"Of course. I learned over time that the more discipline the warrior the sharper his mind. Warriors such as yourself can determine an opponent fighting strength and skills after a quick exchange. I used that training of yours against you. My walking in the beginning allowed me to shake your mind then the headbutt allowed me to ensure my victory. Also my wings and tail allows me greater mobility that helped as well.

"Thank. You. For. Allowing. Me. To. Learn. From. Such. Warrior. As. Yourself."

" piece of advice Cocytus you must be relaxed like water. Be like water is to be anything as it flows through everything even the mightiest of mountains crumble with time."

"Such. Wisdom. I. Honored. To. Learn. For. A. Supreme. Being. Teachings."

"I didn't learn that myself. Someone taught that to me. A human taught me."

Cocytus eyes went open hearing that statement.

"Unbelievable. A. Human. To. Teach. A. Supreme. Being. Such. As. Yourself."

" The guild fear and respected the man. He is the only human to do so.

Cocytus mandibles started moving at such speeds that he could crack his own exoskeleton.

"A. Human. That. The. Gods. Feared. And. Respected."

"Yes he is the only one. He taught me many things and defeated me in battle and others as well."

"A. Human."

Yes Cocytus. He fists were so fast we had to stop time to slow him down. Even when we did he still was much quicker than us."

"Was. He. Using. A. World. Item."

"No he merely mastered the human body and mind. We respected him for his teachings of life and feared him for his power. A human that surpassed us. That is why I respect each human because they have the potential of reaching that level with time."

"I. See. What. Was. The. Warrior. Name."

"Bruce lee. I shall teach you if you wish to learn."

Cocytus got on his knees and bowed.

"Please. Teach. Me."

"Of course."

(I got to the warrior to like humans now. All those hours spent in PvP finally paid off. Now that I'm able to use my tail with such control i can do some crazy combos. Luckily they don't know bruce lee.)

Chill girls run up to Chill.

"Papa that was amazing. I never seen such skill."

"I agree Renata, dad is unmatched."

"Of course sisters. Father is a supreme being."

"Girls calm down it because Cocytus is such a warrior that I had to try my hardest."

Cocytus bows from hearing such respected words.

"That reminds me I have a gift for you Renata."

Chill pulls out a colored orb. It's his other armor set. Chill gives it to her. Chill tells her how to activate it and the mental control that is required to use it freely. Renata places it on her Chest and focus on the armor she wants. The orb grows covering Renata body like a cocoon. A few minutes later the armor morphs to Renata body. Chill armor envelopes him completely head to toe including wings and tail for max defense. Renata armor covers her body but her head allowing her beauty to shine. The armor turns red with white engraving of a large oak tree on her chest. The roots of the tree spread engravings throughout entire armor. Renata neck to her toes covered with white engravings. Her wings and tail aren't covered with the armor. The armor is much thinner compared to Chill armor. Renata tail and wings are moving with such excitement that the lizardmen behind her are being slightly push back by the wind she making.

"Thank you, papa." Renata begins flying with the armor. She flew for 5 seconds and fell due the increase weight. The armor is much thinner but it still weighs quite a bit.

"Renata are you ok."

"Of course papa. I didn't even feel that."

"Ok just don't over do it."

Cz and solution begin pouting at Chill

"Dad do i get a gift."

"Yeah father just because she the youngest doesn't mean you can give us something."

"I will when we return to Narazick."

"Are. You. Leaving. Sir. Chill."

"Not yet. I wish to see Zaryusu and Crusch."

Cocytus nods and begins leading him to his home. The group arrives to Zaryusu home. Chill orders everyone to wait outside. They bow in agreement. Chill pulls out his item shrinking him to a more normal size. Cocytus and the maids were shocked at the sight. Renata that it was cute.

Chill enters their home to see zaryusu sitting beside Crusch with a child in her hand.

" Hello you two. I'm General Chill Ruler of Narazick while Ainz is away visiting other countries. I merely came to visit seeing the first child that been born under the Guildmaster rule."

"I thank you for gracing us with your visit." said zaryusu

"Thank you our lord." said Crusch.

Chill looks at the child and the mother seeing them both with white scales. Chill smiled under his helmet knowing he isn't the only white scaled being in this world. Chill removed his upper armor revealing his scales. zaryusu and Crusch were both stunned at seeing such a sight. Crusch would never imagine that a white scale could become a ruler while their god is away. Chill bows towards the two.

"I thank you for Living happily under Ainz rule. The child shall be the first of many of different races to live happily under the sorcerer's kingdom banner."

The two were stunned hearing such honest words. Chill Stands again and pulls 3 items for each of them. Chill gives Crusch a druid book belong to the class of earth builder a lvl 30 class job. Crusch begins reading it and is surprised at such power item given to her. She wanted to bow but the baby is asleep. zaryusu receives a weapon made from Chill scales. A test to see if Chill excess scales can make weapons like dragon scales of the game. It shined brightly and under the light it shined different colors of the rainbow. zaryusu never seen such a weapon before. He points it down towards the floor and thrusts it through the floor which is 3 ft thick. The sword easily goes through the wood as flowing with a river. The child receives a toy bear.

Chill gets on both knees and placing his head on the ground bowing before the two. They couldn't believe the sight.

"These gifts are my thanks and my apology for my Guildmaster sending the others to attack and kill your people. There's nothing I can do to change the past but I can ensure your future along with the child. Ainz rule shall encompass the world and in that world we shall achieve peace. "

zaryusu and Crusch couldn't believe no didn't want to believe that such a person would humble himself in such a way. The two were moved by the gesture that they merely bowed having no words that could be spoken. Chills stands re equipping his armor then removes his item. Chill height returns to normal. Chill towers over them but they show no fear but happiness. Chill turns around to leave but The baby begins to cry as it was sad seeing Chill leave.

"Excuse my lord but it'll be an honor if you held my Child. He wants you to hold him." said Crusch.

" I would be honored to hold him. It be a while since i held a child."

Chill reached out and took the child into his arms. The baby stopped crying while being held. Chill removed his helmet to see the child better, but a tear escape his eye.

"This child shall be the future of this village and of the kingdom so if you need anything just ask i shall personally see to it."

They both bowed as to not speak because they didn't want to wake the child whom fell asleep in Chill arms. Chill returned the child and leaves their house and he see his girls waiting for them.

(I need a tissue. He was a cute baby for a lizardman.)

Chill hugs his girls and they hug him back.

"Renata stay here and continue your training with Cocytus. Solution and Cz, I wish to see the beastmen at the depot. Cocytus I shall return another day."

Everyone bows in agreement. Chill picks Cz onto his shoulders and Solution. Renata stands beside Cocytus. Chill flies upwards while Renata waves goodbye till he disappears in the clouds.

Chill begins flying to a different location in the forest of tob. When Chill defeated the greed king 5000 beastmen wanted to serve Chill as a god. Beastmen served the old dragon lord as a god then the greed king. They were the follow the strong so we become strong type of race.

The group arrives at the depot with beastmen and undead wandering around. Chill lands in the middle of the beastmen camp. The beastmen stare at the sudden appearance of Chill.

"Our god has returned." the beastmen flocked to Chill and knelled to him. Some even brought offerings. Food from the forest. Chill kinda worried about the situation so let his girls stay on his shoulders. Cz had her rifle ready and solution was ready to kill some lunch.

(Ah my head hurt. This is a complete 180 from the lizardmen village.)

"Listen beastmen, I'm your god and i rule this land and it people. I want you to live beside humans in a city not that far from here. If you have any questions or doubts ask them now."

The beastmen were looking at one another seeing who was going to say something. It was as watching schoolkids waiting for someone to ask a question to something didn't understand but don't want to seem dumb.

"Oh God of Our."

"Sir Chill. Call me Sir Chill."

"As you wish Sir Chill. Why must we live with humans when we could eat them. They are our source of food." many beastmen were nodding in agreement.

"Ah because I wish to rule this land in peace between all races. You mustn't eat citizen of our kingdom even if they don't belong under our banner you still can't eat them."

" we shall starve Sir Chill."

"That why I shall give you food more delicious than human flesh and more abundant then you can desire, but only to those who follow my words as law."

"What this meat you speak of."

Chill pulls out a bag and pulls out a meatball. The Bag of gluttony an item from the seven deadly sin boss fights. The item would make food that'll instantly recover a small portion of magic or stamina depending on class. The bag could make an unlimited amount of meatballs when in use but could only store 30 at any given time. 10 meatballs could replenish a lvl 100 warrior/mage stats. The guild has plenty of these items so the maids of Narazick are currently gathering them to ship them to the city of E-rantel for the beastmen.

He throws it to the beastman who been asking questions. The beastman scoffs at the sight of such puny servings. Solution wanted to eat him and Cz had his head in her sights. Chill waved them off.

"Eat and prove me right."

The beastman eat the meatball and begins chewing and chewing and chewing. The beastman refused to swallow it to savor the flavor. He reached into the bag to get more but their was only one.

"Return the bag i shall give you more."

The beastman ran up to Chill presenting the bag to him. Chill picks it up pulling out another meatball. The beastman tail begins wagging waiting for more. Chill places it on his nose telling him to wait until his command. The beastman just stares at the piece of meat on his nose.

"Eat it."

The beastman consumes it with such joy. Chill pulls out a handful and start throwing them at the beastmen that has gather around him. The beastmen who were luckily enough to get one craved for more. Chill lifts the bag in the air.

"Listen beastmen, If you want this food you must obey my word as law then you shall receive more food. Let me hear your answer will you obey your god."

"YES SIR CHILL."

"Good but i want to hear your answer to my questions."

"You will stop eating humans."

"YES SIR CHILL."

"Will you live beside them and not cause them harm."

"YES SIR CHILL."

"Is my Word Law."

"YES SIR CHILL."

"Good."

Summon [werewolf] the same werewolf that Chill has roaming the countryside protecting his wife. The beast is much larger than the beastmen who range of heights are 5'6 to 5'10. The werewolf is 6'6 the same height of Cocytus. Chill could summon Alpha werewolves but they tend to disobey orders when their bloodlust perk activates. The few summons Chill has a trouble controlling. Good news normal werewolves don't get out of control. They are just big vicious puppies.

"This werewolf is named Fang. He is your leader while i'm away. Whatever he see and hear i can as well. Remember I'm always watching. Fang you are in charge here. I shall return in a few days to begin moving everyone to the city so ensure their ready to leave in a few days and maintain order."

"Yes general."

Chill gives the bag to fang and to only use it to reward them till he get more for them. The beastmen slowly start walking towards Fang. Fang roars at the beastmen making them submit. Chill flies upwards disappearing in the sky.

"Cz contract albedo and to meet me in the study. We need to discuss plans on a religion for the kingdom."

"Sure dad."

"Solution tell mare that we'll be arriving shortly and I want a report of her defense layout of the first, second, and third floor."

"Yes father."

(So much work. Ainz doesn't do anything. I assume he just let albedo and deumigue do all the work. I want to go see the dwarven kingdom. I have to help rebuild the dragonic kingdom, then their the trade deals for the empire and dragonic kingdom. Luckily the food great in Narazick.)

"Cz tell albedo I want an update of the worker force, we sent to the dragonic kingdom."

"Yes dad."

"Father beta has her report. Do you want me to tell you or would you rather hear if from beta."

"Tell me solution.

"Enri gives her deepest thanks for letting her use the food marker item. She wishes to use it till they have a steady supply food from the land."

"Ok that fine. Ill use my goblin to communicate to enri for some other details."

"Yes father."

(I should make communication officers to talk to everyone. It'll be more mental traffic but it would be helpful. Got to run some tests first.)

"Dad, albedo, says she waiting in the study for you and the worker force is a two days away for the capital. The undead shall obey a commander Ruce. The undead also have our banners and the Queen letter to ensure they aren't attacked."

"Good."

" albedo also has been working on such an item for this occasion."

"Ok we're on the way."

[Goblin lee, tell Enri that i'll send beta to escort her to Narazick in a few days.[ of course sir. Shall I escort her as well.[ yes you may tell her to bring the goblin stagiest with some of her bodyguards.[ of course General Chill.]

(So much work in so little time. My head hurts.)

[Fang tell the beastmen that i'll send a holy text for them to study.[ of course General Chill. We shall wait eagerly for it.]

The sun raises to the highest point in the sky. Showing Chill that much work still has to be done.

Buzz, Buzz.(great what does he want.)

"General, i'll be sending some prisoners to mare in the first floor. I need experiments done on them to see their worth."

"What are they."

"Their beastmen. A mole like species. They can produce stronger warriors depending on the metal they eat during a mother pregnancy. I want test done to see their strength and weakness."

"You got it guildmaster. Anything else."

"That if for now."

"Alright, talk to you later."

Chat ends

Cz taps Chill head showing him the entrance to Narazick. Chill informs his girls what Ainz told him. Chill tells Cz she in charge of the experiments while solution stays with Chill. Chill wishes to see these beastmen first. Chill is getting annoyed dealing with beastmen.

Chill arrives at the first floor to see mare with many undead around him.

"Afternoon sir Chill. I have been informed by Lord Ainz. How do you want to proceed."

"I want test to see their digging power and combat strength. I'll leave Cz with you to experiment them but leave the women alone they seem to be valuable. Also any leaders as well. Everyone else is to subjected to any test you see fit. I have matters to attend elsewhere."

"Of course Sir Chill."

"I'll do my best dad."

A gate opens showing the beastmen. They are in fear entering this place. 100 of these moles are place in a circle surrounded by undead. The leader has blue and red fur on him. He looks around to see mare. In his fear of survival he attacks mare but he didn't see the giant 8 ft monster which looked like a statue. Chill grabs his by the neck and lifts him to eye level. The mole begins kicking wildly in the air as he tries to escape. Chill removes his helmet showing his red eyes placing the mole into fear that he stops shaking.

"A dragon. Do you serve our dragon lord as well?"

"No i serve the guildmaster. Who is this dragon lord you serve?"

The mole fainted. Chill drops him on the ground.

"Cz, take this one to be interrogated any information learned from him must be told to me immediately. The information he has could be vital to Ainz safely. Mare begin the test with rest excluding the women."

The two in unison bow to Chill. Cz lift the mole onto her shoulders leaving to the 5th floor. Mare start separating them into groups. Chill tell solution to hurry to the study. Chill uses the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport immediately to the study seeing Albedo waiting for him.

"Greetings Sir Chill."

"Hello Albedo."

"I have an item that would help with any plans you have for religion."

"Yes thank you."

Albedo hands Chill a book about 5 inches in thickness.

"Is this the item you were talking about."

"It about the 41 supreme beings and their teachings. I have asked everyone for the input for this book."

"I see, this must have taken some time."

"It was worth it. To learn from our gods."

Chill flips through the pages to see 41 chapters for each guild member. Ainz chapter is about half the book. (Damn it albedo). The chapters also has certain above 18 teachings. A child shouldn't know what a cowgirl position is.

"Albedo I wish for changes in this book. One being the guildmaster would never want such a large portion to himself. Two, the world doesn't need to know of other members since, we want to keep the focus on Ainz. If the world knew that 41 supreme beings and only 2 remained, they would declare war knowing our strength is limited. I know their weak but with existence of world items the playing field has changed. I want this book to be about me and Guildmaster. A being of life and A being of death. We must keep it simple and truthful. This book you're making will become Narazick strongest weapon even stronger then a world item."

"This book will become that powerful."

"Of course. It could allow us to conquer nations without lifting a finger."

"May I have a request when I complete it to your liking."

"Yes what is it."

"Tell me some of Lord Ainz secrets so I can have his child."

(She really want the D or B since he just bones.)

"I will but if you can't win his heart the item i gave you will not work."

"I understand but I just need help to ensure my Love for him since he with that BITCH SHALLTEAR."

"Ah of course. I'll tell you one of his secrets if you do a good job. The more successful orders you complete the more secrets i'll tell you."

"Thank you so much sir Chill. I shall not fail you."

Solution enters the room with urgent news.

"Father, Cz has told me that Dragons are near Lord Ainz. The mole told us that they serve a powerful Dragon lord."

"Albedo tell guildmaster this information and await his command."

"Yes sir Chill."

Albedo begins messaging Lord Ainz of the information learned. Ainz tells albedo to not send additional forces as that may harm the relationship with the dwarfs and to for Chill to await his order to mobilize. Albedo tell Chill this but Chill isn't happy with Ainz decision but he can't argue it.

"Guildmaster is quite foolish isn't he albedo."

"He may be in your eyes but he wouldn't do so unless he had a plan."

"You are right. You are free to go. Please continue to make the book. It'll be a great help to rule this world."

"I will Sir Chill."

Albedo leaves the room leaving Chill and Solution.

"Father, what are your next plans."

"Well I wish to visit E-rantel and my daughter nabrel. She hasn't been told of my arrival."

"She'll be happy to see you return."

"I also want to speak with Sebas about his connections in the kingdom. His human pet has also my attention."

"Should I inform him for your visit to E-rantel. I should return as well."

"Return to your post and await in the castle Ainz uses in E-rantel. I shall fly their tomorrow i still have much to do here."

"Of course father, but why don't you teleport."

"I prefer to fly because just in case i see someone with the item that brainwashed shalltear. Ill burned them alive."

"Father, you'll place yourself in too much danger doing so. I can't allow you to fly by yourself. I will tell mother of this."

"Fine, i'll teleport to your location. Have the preparations ready for my teleportation."

"Of course father. Is there anything else you need of me."

"Yes bring me some food."

"I will father."

Solution leaves leaving Chill alone. Chill begins looking over some papers, when a knock on the door is heard.

"Enter."

A few maids walk in.

"Excuse me Sir Chill. We have came to give our update for the food for the beastmen."

"good tell me what you have learned."

The maids begin explaining that the food is low to medium quality compared to the food of Narazick but call quell one hunger very easily. The maids having a passive that increase their hunger to eat their own body weight. Hearing that the food can quell hunger is quite good news. Chill had a bad thought.

[Fang, how are the beastmen.[General quite well but the food you gave them is quite strong.

[ explain[ well I gave each one three as rewards when they completed a task as you order, but they seem unable to move for excess eating.[ oh god damn it[ General why curse your own name[ listen give the beastmen one for each meal of the day. That should fix it.[ I will do as you say General Chill [ fang how is your leadership with the beastmen so far.[ great General. They see me as a symbol of their faith to you.[ that good news. Keep up the good work and report to me anything out of the ordinary.[ I will General.]

Chill takes a deep breath.

"Maids continue your duties and the meatball are going to be separated in threes since the beastmen can't handle such fulfilling food. Three meatballs for each beastmen a day. This organization of this food is important to the future Narazick. I'm counting on you."

The maids have fire in their eyes.

"Don't worry Sir Chill. We won't fail you." the maids leave on cloud 9. They are brimming with happiness and are eager to get back to work.

Chill beings communicating with omega the commander of his wife guard.

[Commander Omega. Give me a stats update.] oh General Chill, I haven't expected to hear till we returned [ of course. I wish to test your leadership with the protection of my wife.[ of course General Chill. Nothing will harm her. [ how is she. [ She is quite bored and misses you General.[ don't tell me that or i might cancel the operation. [ sorry General Chill. I won't mention it.[ any attacks or anything usual. [ we picked up a few travelers heading to slane theocracy. They were being attacker by bandits but we saved them.[ how many did you save [ 20 General [ ok escort them to slane theocracy city where my wife is going.[ of course General. Your wife had the same idea.[ update me if anything happens.]

Knock knock

"Enter."

"Father it is I. I have brought your food, and a maid to attend to you."

"Excellent. You may leave solution but before you go ask Cz what she is doing."

Solution begins messaging Cz. A few moments later solution give him an answer.

"Well Cz is currently with Mare conducting experiments on the Quagoa. She left the leader of the group after receiving the information you requested she returned to mare. The leader is still begin interrogated."

"I see, tell her to come here and give me an update on these Quagoa."

"I will father."

"After that, you can leave to prepare for my visit tomorrow."

"Of course father."

A few moments later solution informs Cz and leaves Chill alone with a maid. Chill begins reading over the reports of the city E-rantel. The city population is at 60% due to Ainz taking over. The 40% that left were mostly high ranking officials, nobles with servants and soldiers who were taken into the war that were killed or fled to more distant lands. The introduction of 5000 beastmen will help improve the city but the citizens have not yet fully adjusted to death knights. The book albedo making will help change people's fear of Ainz into belief since the beastmen will be following it and practicing it.

"Need a list of beastmen skills. Also map layout of the city. The slaves from the empire and remaining slave trade Will have to be dealt with. The lands of nobles that left. The plains of the undead. This city or rather nation needs a jump start. Ainz has power and an idea but no foundation. Should have played more attention in my government classes."

The maid behind him overhearing his mumbles is writing everything down.

"It that all Sir Chill."

Chill looks behind him to see the eager maid to get everything done, but Chill doesn't know what she talking about.

"What all that?"

"The orders you been giving me."

"Oh I was talking to myself. It helps me think."

The maid face turned sad.

"So you don't need anything?"

(Now she making that sad puppy face.)

"maid what your name."

"Ruby Sir."

"Listen Ruby. I need a detail map of E-rantel and the surrounding areas. I need the policies of the empire and of E-rantel with the future policies being made by albedo and deumigue. The reports on slaves or slave trade. Hurry up I need this information."

"I'll be back in no time, Sir Chill." The maid leaves with quickness in her step but without losing the elegance in them.

[Fang, I need a report of the skill that the beastmen have. I wish to know if they have any skills regarding to blacksmithing or any skills that would be used to build a city.[ of course General but i have a question. [ A question? What is it.[ the beastmen would like to know how to pray to you. [ I see...tell them when the sun raises the next day to place hands over their hearts and say thank you.[ I will tell them that [ anything else [ yes General [ they would like to make offerings to you but they don't know what to give you [ A flower of any kind to be planted in front of their homes. [ I will tell them to do so. [ Anything else [ No General Chill, but I have a request. [ What do you want. [ Extra help General. I can lead and show your teachings but I can't organize very well. [ i'll send you help. Ill contract you when they arrive. [ Thank you General Chill ]

Knock knock

"Enter."

"Dad it me Cz."

"Perfect timing, Cz."

[Fang, i'm sending my daughter Cz to help you.[ Thank you General Chill. The daughter of the General to help me. I'm not worthy of such of honor.[ Don't disappointment me and protect her with your life fang. [Of course, General Chill. I won't fail you.]

"Cz I have an important task for you."

"What is dad."

"Well fang my summon needs help organizing the beastmen at the depot so I want you to help him."

"I will help the best of my abilities. I shall leave at once."

"Before you do. I need that update of the quagoa."

Cz begins explaining the experiments on the quagoa.

"The quagoa are a weak race compared to Narazick but are very powerful to this world standards. They have good natural defense to every weapon and are powerful diggers able to go through several meters of rock. They have a weakness of electric attacks or electric imbued weapons. The potential of the race is to breed stronger warriors with their ability to eat rarer ores to produce stronger children is very promising. They shall strengthen Narazick in the future.

(That good. They have a lot of potential.)

"Thank you Cz. Inform mare on good work and to continue on the experiments, then help fang with the beastmen."

"I will dad."

Cz leaves the study.

Chill begins reading more reports of E-rantel. A report catches his eyes. A report from Sebas in his time in E-rantel. He had heard a group called Zuranon. The group is rumored to specialize in necromancy. The one called Khajiit is suspected to be a member but could not have proven since nabrel turned him to ashes. Chill was semi proud of that. The group is very powerful as the three nation have put out bounties for them. The group also destroyed a small city. The report ends after that sentence.

(A group of undead or people who want undead. Not enough information. They would probably worship Ainz. )

Chill marked the paper with his named meaning important. Chill keeps looking through reports to find one about katze plains. A large plain that spawns undead.

The katze plains is surrounded by fog all year till the yearly battles of the empire and kingdom. Information from flunder believes that the fog is alive. A new creature? Flunder has listed the undead that has spawned in the plains so far and a pirate ship? (The hell. Flunder must be smoking something. A lich riding a flying pirate ship. He must be doing something stronger than smoking.)

Chill begins reading the undead spawns of katze plains. So far nothing special till he reads Death knight.

"A death knight was captured five years ago and is currently being held in the ministry of magic. Flunder captured it and it's being locked up in the building deepest hole."

(So Ainz came here two years ago. Flunder caught this one five years ago. Did something happen to make this five years ago. What would be made from Ainz battle with the kingdom?)

"Ah crap."

Knock knock

"Enter."

"Sir Chill, I have returned with the paper worked you desire."

"Ruby, get me Albedo NOW."

The maid jumps dropping the paper. She begins picking them up.

"GET ALBEDO NOW."

"Yes Sir Chill."

Ruby leaves in a hurry. Chill begins picking papers up and putting them on the table. A couple minutes later Albedo enters the room.

"Albedo have you read this report about katze plains. More important has Ainz read it."

"Um.. By the human Flunder."

"Yes this one." Chill give it to Albedo to read.

"Ok Sir Chill, What so important about it."

"Seriously. A death knight spawned five years ago. A death knight not underneath Ainz control. A death knight can conquer a nation in this world. Large groups of undead spawn stronger undead Especially if their new bodies every year. The yearly supply of bodies especially from a large battle that happened five years ago made a death knight. Ainz killed probably 5 times as many when he fought the kingdom."

"So more death knights will spawn?"

"No, there might be a chance that Ainz could summon another overlord like himself. If he did near a populated city like E-rantel. The overlord would kill everyone and ruin the kingdom."

Albedo face broke in fear then anger. The realization of this information could break Lord Ainz. Including her chances of getting Ainz Child.

"SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BE MY LOVE. ILL KILL THEM."

"Not exactly the point I was trying to make but close enough. Albedo gather a team with detect skills, stealth kills, and holy skills. About 20 members, a large a force will hinder us in the fog in the plains. Were going to kill the any high level undead and fully control those plains."

"Right away, Sir Chill."

Albedo leaves the room to prepare a team. Chill begins reading more reports of the katze plains.

Buzz buzz

"General, how your day been."

"Guildmaster. We need to have a long talk."

Find out in the next chapter. :)

Author here. Hello everybody, who have been enjoying this story. The next chapter shall be delayed because dragon ball xenoverse 2 comes out on Oct 25 so I'll be playing that for a bit. Enjoying a small break. Two week after that i'll be posting weekly again maybe not on sunday. time will tell.

If you love this story. Leave a review or msg me, if you have a problem with it leave a review or msg me. So fair been getting nothing but love and that awesome. You guys are awesome.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 3

"The names called shall enter. Everyone else must wait for their names. Team rainbow. You may enter."

A group of four enter the room, where the sorcerer king resides. The leader had met with the king and the guildmaster. He is willing to volunteer himself to becoming true adventures, yet The people whom been gather today are of different professes. 30 people yet about 15 are adventures teams. The few that remained. The team enter a hallway with a maid leading them. The narrow hallway ends with a double wooden door. The maid opens it revealing a large white winged creature.

The creature is massive with a cross shaped scar on it chest. The creature is sitting were King Ainz is suppose to sit. Moknach the leader of rainbow is confused. They also see another maid massaging his wings. He opens his wing showing its massive size. The group sense overwhelming strength. The creature single movement has put them in fear.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for coming. I have a few things to ask of you."

"Um...sure, but where Lord Ainz."

"Ah he his dealing with diplomatic matters. I deal with military matters. I been put in charge during his leave."

"Military matters?"

"Let me explain. We receive reports of a powerful undead that may eliminate all life in this city. I will be going into katzie plain to destroy it. I need you Gentlemen to accompany me while momon stays to defend this city."

A few moments of silence pass.

"Um… excuse me lord…"

"Sir Chill. I don't like being called lord."

"Well sir Chill, why are we being asked to accompany you to the breeding ground of undead."

"Well it'll be your first assignment of true adventures. We'll improve your gear to ensure you don't die as easily. I also will be bringing a specialize force but only as reinforcements. You'll be my main force."

"Um...excuse us Sir Chill." The group huddles up and begins discussing this life and death situation. Chill looking from the outside and he see them shaking their heads no while the leader is trying to convince them. (Well time to bribe them)

"Excuse me gentlemen to ensure your safety during our expedition. New sets of gear will be given to you. Rose please bring them in."

The maid rubbing his wings stops and leaves to a room next to them. A few moments later. She enters with a cart of new armor and weapons for the leader. The group is amazed at how powerful the gear looks.

"This gear is made for specifically for the leader. He can take it as a reward for accepting, Sir Chill mission or leave it." said the maid.

"May...I...inspect it." Chill Nodded in agreement.

(Seems like level 45 gear is sent from the heavens. Should have our blacksmiths teach human blacksmiths to make this stuff to sell it. This might shift the table of power, maybe better enchanted weapons. Mental note: gear export.)

The armor and weapons are made with several different metals. Chill has named this new metal Narazick Steel. The steel as strong as admintae but much light due to magic enchantments place on it.

Moknach begins equipping the new armor. The armor was a full set head to toe. The armor is at least an inch thick all around. The helmet has a cross shape opening to allow one to focus on one target. The leader picked up the breastplate expecting it to weigh 20 or 30 pounds judging by the size and thickness. The leader can't believe how light it is. The breastplate weighs less than his older one even though it much thicker and larger. He lifted the sword and shield. The sword and shield were thicker and larger than his older one. They had a color pattern similar to Momon armor. Dark blue with gold around the sides for the shield while the sword was dark metal color in the middle with gray color on the edges. The weapon weighed next to nothing. His old gear Including magic items, weigh about 40 to 50 pounds. His old gear didn't even include full breastplate or leg guards yet This gear weighs about 15 pounds a massive improvement. It covered him head to toe yet it weighs next to nothing.

"Sir Chill, this is unbelievable. This gear is something the gods would wear. I accept the mission you given us. We shall become true adventures."

"Hahahaha. Wonderful. First let me explain the gear given to you as that shall be the standard gear for any other adventures under Guildmaster Ainz rule. Your group among the others shall be test subjects to improve the gear in anyway possible."

"I understood. We shall help in anyway possible."

"I know you will. Momon helped us make that armor similar to his. I don't want to insult a man that made Guildmaster Ainz respects."

The group eyes open wide. They looked at the gear the leader was wearing. They had the same thought. (We can wear Momon gear.)

"Um..Sir Chill. What do you mean this armor similar to Momon."

"Ah. Well Guildmaster Ainz respected Momon act of valor. Learning what type of man Momon was. Ainz respect of him grew even more. Guildmaster Ainz wants humans to reach the pinnacle of humanity and become more like Momon. That is why the gear given to you is similar to Momon. He even gave us his armor to replicate."

The high bar set by Momon was move beyond the heavens hearing those words. The other members begin asking the maid to get their gear as well. They were eager to begin their mission. The maids gets the other gears for them. The four of them were covered in different colored armor sets.

The leader had his armor similar to Momon in color and shape. The armor is very similar to Momon expect the helmet opening is a cross to allow better visibility. The shoulders were switched for a crescent moon shape with the tips pointing down to allow better mobility. The long flowing cape was removed for robes place onto the shoulders to distract the enemies while attacking and hide the weapons allowing for harder to block attacks. The boots had hinges on the ankle and toes allowing better mobility as well.

The armor had several enchantments.

Reduce weight

Shock absorber

Temperature regulations

Increase resistance to all damage

Increase strength or dexterity

Including few secret ones.

The weapons as well. These differ from each weapon.

Increase damage. Ex. Sharpness, bludgeoning.

Reduce weight.

Shock absorber

Elemental effect

Increase durability

"Well since you accepted that armor. I shall inform you of couple details. The armor and weapons must not fall into enemies hands. You'll receive two items. 1. A item that destroys the gear instantly. 2. A item to teleport back to this city. If anyone got their hands on this gear the damage that could be done is unthinkable. Also the gear has a life detect item. It allow us to see if your alive or dead. We'll send reinforcements or destroy your bodies."

"We understand the dangers, Sir Chill. That why we became adventures in the first place."

"Wonderful, when you're done equipping your gear. The maid outside shall show you to get new magic items to boost your potential even more."

The group bow deeply to Chill. No words were spoken but the room felt happy.

Knock Knock.

"Excuse Sir Chill, Sir Momon wishes to speak with you."

"Great timing. Let him in."

Team rainbow turn around to see the legend himself. Momon entered the room seeing the leader of rainbow in armor similar to his. He let out a small chuckle.

"Morning Momon. What can I do for you."

"I wanted to see if anyone accepted the quest, but by the looks of it. My question has already been answered."

The leader in his full armor next to Momon was as a fanboy dressing up as a his favorite superhero. He was frozen in excitement. Momon spoke.

"Seeing you makes me want to go see the world. When I heard the King gave his declaration of wanting to make true adventures. I wanted to be the first, but as long people have fear in their heart for King Ainz. I must stay to ensure their fear doesn't consume them. It up to you and others to become something I cannot be. True adventures."

The team heart felt heavy knowing Momon gave up his dreams to ensure the safety of the city. They wanted to let people know King Ainz was honorable ruler unlike the other nobles or kings. They wanted Momon to live his dreams, but the people here don't have any loyalty to the king and the great things that will happen in this nation.

The leader of rainbow speaks.

"Momon, It's because of you that we get to become something that we only see in you. You already became a true Adventure and we must move forward so we can live up to you. Someday the citizens of this country shall allow you to leave. You are our hero Momon."

The team bows towards Momon. Momon bows back.

"Excuse me Sir Chill, i must go attend a meeting with some of the people."

"Of course. Do what you must." (great acting, Pandora actor.)

Momon leaves leaving the team with Chill.

"I see, why Guildmaster respect him so much. Hurry up team rainbow. Equip your gear we're burning daylight."

"Yes Sir Chill."

A few minutes later they finish equipping their new gear. The leader had Momon color scheme. The leader of a team shall have Momon color scheme. The other members will have different colors. Blue for magic casters. Green for druids. White for holy casters. Red for rogues. Sliver for melee fighters.

An hour passed. 4 of the 4 adventure teams that stayed agreed to join the expedition. They left to wait at the adventurer's guild. Anizch and former leader of magicians guild(theo) were also going to participate in the expedition. Chill is quite proud of himself in the success of this plan. Chill has has other matters to tend to before he can leave.

[Communication officer, can you hear me[ loud and clear sir[ I want albedo report of the base in katize plains.[ Yes General]

Chill had an idea of establishing a network using summons. Chill mobile cell phone. Chill massage magic doesn't work preventing his information gathering speed to be slowed to a crawl. Chill speaking between summons doesn't take any magic and can't be block since they're a part of him. Chill summoned a lvl 10 jellyfish with a perk that will benefit him. [Latch] the jellyfish will latch onto people or this case follows people. The jellyfish can be removed only by Chill or if the host of the Latch skill is down to 10% health. The jellyfish is only with Albedo for now but Chill wishes for one on each floor guardian and each city to allow him to stay in the loop. The jellyfish can't speak since they don't have a mouth so they send electrical currents to their heads much like a text message. The jellyfish write out the message from Chill to give to others. They can also copy information on paper as well. The jellyfish are the size of shalltear and the ability to fly so they don't take much space. The downside will be the mental traffic that Could occur due to increase of voices. The large force protecting his wife Luna were order not to communicate with Chill due to this reason. The knight omega is the only one to speak to Chill.

[General Chill, the forward base is completed and the units have been sent to scout ahead. Undead are everywhere but the holy casters have place a field to ensure to undead won't come closer.[ any death knights[ No sir, Just low lvl undead.[ great inform me of any new updates[ will do Sir]

"Rose inform the maid outside to get the other people waiting in the other room."

"Yes sir Chill."

The maid does so. She returns to her position beside Chill.

"Rose, please continue to massage my wings. You were doing an excellent job."

The maid face blushed hearing such words. She stood atop a chair and begins massage Chill wings. She had the greatest joy. Chill dragon body had some unwanted features.

Not being able to chew

Chill has begin molting like snakes so his skin coming off.

When he doesn't use his wings. They feel stiff like standing still for too long so you have to stretch your legs.

Knock Knock

"Enter."

"Excuse me Sir Chill, the humans are here."

"Let them in."

15 enter the room. The people weren't nobles or administrators just normal people. The people were former leaders of their respected jobs. Foremen, businessmen and merchants. Ainz had replaced them with elder lich's, which is a good idea to remove any corruption and improve workflow but bad for public image since the people still fear undead.

"Morning Gentlemen, I'm General Chill. I am ruler of this city under Ainz Command."

"Morning your lordship, why can we do to help you."

Chill opens a drawer and pulls out a stack of papers. Chill hands them to rose to pass them out. Rose does so.

"Gentlemen, I want you to become public servants for the city. Each of you will be in charge of a district. It'll be your duty to improve the quality of life in these sections."

"Why us? Why not use the undead?"

"Because the undead will handle the night work, paper work and heavy lifting. The undead are quite useful as you seen throughout the city yet the city won't grow into a jewel without humans."

"What do these public servants do if undead do everything."

"Good question. Public servants are to ease the burden on Momon."

"What do you mean?

"One day Momon and Ainz had a chat. The two respected one another after their chat. King Ainz told me of the chat. Did you know since Ainz took over the city. Momon has been talking to everyone in the city to ensure their safety and well being in this city. Ainz hasn't done a single evil to his citizens yet people complain to Momon about his majesty. Momon speaks with a thousand people a day. He doesn't complain nor argues. He may be superhuman but he still human. Momon wishes to fulfill his dreams but he can not since people still don't trust his majesty. I want people to trust him and let Momon follow his dreams."

The group look at another knowing his words are true.

"Momon is a hero among heroes. We should accept his offer to repay our debt to him."

"I know, but we must also ensure our well being."

"Of course but for Momon we should accept any task."

"Momon would do it."

The group begins speaking with Chill.

"What do we get in return."

"you'll get paid quite well. Homes will given to you and your family. If money not a concern what do you want."

"We want greater detail of this work you have for us."

"Excellent. Rose please get the map."

"Yes sir Chill"

A map of the city is laid out on the table. The group get closer to see.

"The city is divided into three sections due to the rings. The city in outer ring is in slums and poor housing condition. 6 of you have papers regarding this section. You lot pay close attention."

The 6 with papers of outer ring get closer to ensure every word is heard.

"The districts you have will also have 1 elder lich and certain amount of death knights as well other undead. The elder lich will handle any financial issue and paperwork. The death knights with undead shall handle security and night time working. Your job is to make plans to remove slums and place a new foundation. I'm talking rebuilding the entire outer ring."

"That absurd the amount of workers and money to do such a task. Even if we got every capable men it'll take a lifetime."

"Shut up fool. Don't you understand the amount of money will go into this. We could all retire and retire our grandkids, grandkids."

"Of course, but the business section is worthless and administration section is leaderless."

Chill stood up getting everyone attention. Knowing a 8ft winged creature was staring you down. You shut the hell up.

"now I got everyone attention. I shall continue. Money's no object. His majesty willing to put 300,000 gold pieces to start rebuilding."

The men couldn't believe the amount spoken so casually.

"Excuse me your lordship. Did you say 300,000 gold pieces."

"Yes it that not enough. How about 500,000 gold pieces."

More men fell on their behinds due to weak knees. Couple of them high five one another.

"No 300,000 is fine."

"Good, now back to the plan. The sorcerer kingdom shall be selling various things to improve the business districts. Rose please get the items."

The maid bow and left.

"The 6 men for rebuilding the living section please work together to ensure each house built to equivalent of a noble house. The streets paved with stone. Gather as many workers you need. If you're short please ask the elder lich and he'll send extra undead. Their pay is triple of whatever they have receive from their previous jobs. Food, water, and medicine shall be paid for by the kingdom. Any ideas from you guys."

The six men were weak from hearing the amount of money being thrown around.

"Well we could ask the people of the house if they want anything added to the house."

"Of course and a number system to organize the work flow."

"The people will be homeless while we're building."

"We could place them in hotels for time being till their house complete."

They looked at Chill waiting for a signal. Chill nodded his head. They continue their discussion. Chill was no longer part of the conversation. He was just a yes man.

"How about the orphanage. We could improve them as well. The walls around city as well including the gates."

"We could also improve that identification system as well."

"Yes but leave that to administration section we focus on the rebuilding the infurstacure of the city then probably business section and our economy."

"Since we're rebuilding everything how about we install a aqueduct throughout the city and plumbing like the noble have in the empire."

They look at Chill again waiting for confirmation. Chill nodded in agreement. They continue the discussion. Rose returns with a cart with several items.

"Gentlemen of the business section please follow me." five men follow Chill to a cart.

"These items will become exports of the kingdom. Given more time we'll export different items. For now we'll exporting these."

The cart has various items including metal ingots. Copper to admanitve. There were food as well. Magic items as well with scrolls.

"There are two types of every metal on the cart. One made by a blacksmith in the empire another made by our blacksmiths. Please pick one up. Tell me what you think."

The men begin picking them up and are amazed by the difference. Empire made ingots were much heavier. Gold bar weighs about 30 pounds yet the other one weighs about 10 pounds. The reduce weight with same amount of strength could change a lot of things. Weapons and building could be made with stronger materials. The amount they could charge to make new structures.

"we have refined the metal from nearby mines so no matter the price we'll be making a profit of 100% percent. We loaned the undead to mine owners and receive 60% of any metal ores. We have several hundred tons being refined at this moment. Do make if affordable. I don't want to bankrupt other nations."

The metal in this world is fairly weak so Narazick blacksmiths take a few minutes to refine the metal into an ingot. The metal of this world are more flexible than Narazick metals. Their easier to mix allowing unique combinations. Test to make titanium is underway in Narazick.

"Of course you lordship."

"Please try the food. It was homegrown in various locations but treated with same care."

Each food group are the same. 2 apples, 2 orange drinks, and 1 piece of meat. The men tried an apple it seemed the like a normal apple. It had the letter F tied to stem. They bit it. The men were in shock at how powerful it is. The men felt youthful like they were in their sexual teenager years. Willing to hump anything with a dress. They ate the apple whole. Chill kinda had put certain magic enchantment into those apples to promote reproduction to replace the lost lives during the massacre.

(Need to give one to Luna when she returns.)

"This food will be disturbed to all citizens of the kingdom once well have found suitable farm closer by."

They couldn't believe it. Every citizen will taste this food. Nobles couldn't have something like this. They tried the other apple which is much larger about three time bigger than normal apple. It had a N tied to the stem. The men bit into it and they felt refreshed. They felt as if they just laid down in a lake in the middle of nowhere not worrying about life. The men couldn't believe that mere apples could have such an effect.

"Try the drinks."

The men tried the drinks. One being labeled A on the glass. The orange texture was very smooth and sweet. The foam hugged inside the throat cleaning it and remove any after taste. Such perfection then the men felt weak. The men felt as they spent entire night in a bar then woke up and spend that day in the bar again.

"Ah forgot to mention that contains alcohol. It must be a bit strong for you. Try the other drink it should nullify the effects."

The men try the other one. Its was refreshing as the other one but they felt strong. They were slightly drunk but they could manage it.

"Try this piece of ribs. It my recipe."

The men try it and the meat melted into their mouth. It came off the bone. The explosion of flavor. One of the men couldn't handle it.

"Sir Chill. Make more and bring more. This will make us rich that we could purchase the heaven themselves." The man is currently biting the bone like a dog.

"But first how are they."

"Sir Chill, these are amazing. Can you teach my wife to make these. Teach me how to make these."

"Nope it's a secret. Food similar to this shall be provided to the citizens of the Sorcerer kingdom while fruits and vegetables shall be transported to other nations."

"Last items Gentlemen. These magic items. I seen practical items for everyday life but I wish to improve it even more so. These three items are going to improve life one way or another."

It called a lighter. Small portable fire that can turn on in any situation even in snow.

Carry on scroll. It makes a bag that can carry a total of 80 pounds but stay in it form. The bag is the size of flour bag. The weight will only feel like 10 pounds at most. When you're done using it'll turn into a scroll allowing quick and easy transportation. The items inside will be safe when transforming back and forth.

Lunchbox. The box can carry any type of food. You merely set it to hot or cold allowing it to keep foods warm to eat or cold to perverse them. The box will also ensure food doesn't spill. You can flip it with soup and it'll be perfectly fine.

The men begin running ideas among one and another. They also begin testing them to show if they actually do them.

"Excuse me your Sir Chill. How many of these do you have."

"Currently there about 200 hundred for each device. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if we could take some for free."

"Haha. Sure, Rose please bring these men extra items to take with them."

"Of course Sir Chill."

The maids leave and Chill walks towards the finally group. The 4 men in charge of administration section. The group seems to be talking. Chill gets closer and one of them hands a large stack of paper to Chill. Chill takes the papers. One of the men speak

"We have already made a draft for the city reconstruction. We need you to give it a look over. We had decided to give it our all for Momon and this city."

"Excellent. Ill leave you all in this to begin discussing plans with one another. I have matters to attend too."

"Of course leave it to us."

Chill claps his hands to get everyone attention. Everyone turns to Chill.

"Final announcement, when you gentlemen leave their be a death knight waiting for you at the entrance. The death knights have a number on them so please follow the death knight with your respect number. The death knight will become your personal bodyguard no matter where you go. They have simple orders to protect you at all costs, and to follow you everywhere you go."

That final announcement Chill left taking his rocking chair as well. The four men begin speaking to one another.

"Wow, Lord Ainz is unbelievable powerful to have such a creature under his control."

" I agree. Sir Chill must be an intelligent creature as well to be governing this city."

"Yes that must be true. The sorcerer kingdom is quite wealthy as well. 300,000 gold pieces to put in total reconstruction of the city."

"I know, he was willing to put 500,000 gold amount was mere pocket change for him.

"He quite cunning when you think about it. He allowed such a large figure to be said in such a manner that dropped our guard."

"I see, he wanted to see our reaction. That why he asked us if we had any ideas to improve the city instead of putting his own."

"I understand now. Any cut corners or unfinished projects will fall on the one who proposed the idea and whoever in charge of the district."

"We are responsible for each other. Any plans that hurt the city will fall onto other people as well. One person won't get punish it'll be a small group. The death knight given to us will kill us immediately if we do anything wrong."

"This Lord Chill is quite terrifying. He pulled us in and we trap ourselves. We have one choice. We have to do the best we can to make city far superior than any city in the world."

"What could be so bad. We can live wealthy lives and this kingdom will be the wealthiest in the world."

The men nodded in agreement.

Chill left the room with his chair and the maids behind him. Rose and jewel. They were ordered by Sebas to attend Chill in both locations. Rose would attend him in Narazick while jewel in E-Rantel. Chill has decided to rule E-Rantel so he can let Ainz rule over Narazick. The paper work is much smaller in E-Rantel. Chill took rose with him. Chill arrived in another room in the capital building. The room is similar to a boss office. A desk with couple of Chairs in front of it.

"Excuse sir Chill, shall I get Sebas and his pet." said rose

"Please do."

Rose left to get Sebas. Jewel begins massaging Chill wings. The massage helps Chill with his molting. A reward for maid help with Chill skin problem. The scales that fall of are given to her. Cloud white scales that produces a rainbow of colors under a strong light. The maids have made 10 bracelets and 5 necklaces. The item quite popular in Narazick.

Knock knock

"Excuse me Sir Chill, I brought Sebas and his pet."

The loyal butler enter the room and immediately Chill gives a death stare causing the frail human behind him to flinch.

"Pardon me Sebas. No matter how intelligent I am my Blood seem to get ahead of me."

The butler bows towards Chill.

"No, my Sir Chill. I don't mind in the slightest. It's my fault for not being prepared beforehand."

Chill passive [Dragon Territory] allows him to sense other dragons. Sebas is a humanoid dragon. Chill primal instincts are to fight other males to secure females. It get quite annoying.

"Forgive me little girl I didn't mean to scare you."

"It...ok."

"Excellent. Sebas I call you over to go over some of your reports and give you two rewards for your actions."

"Please Sir Chill. My actions aren't worthy of a reward from a supreme being."

(Guildmaster did you have to put up with this. I would have burned a few people by now.)

"I insist you have given me hope for Narazick and you have solve my biggest problem."

"Can you explain sir."

"Yes of course."

This chair is perfect for me. The opening allows my tail room to move and the height won't bother my wings. This chair is worthily of a reward.

"I aim to please our Gods."

2\. You saved that human girl. I don't enjoy life being ruined for other people selfish gains.

"Tsuare, I want to apologize for not coming to save you sooner." Chill bows toward the girl. She panics and bows multiple times.

"Sebas, what do you want as a reward."

Sebas ponder for a moment looking at Tsuare.

"Tsuare said she had a sister. I wish for them to reunite."

Tsuare begin to smile with tears yet Chill had this sorrowful aura.

"That I cannot do. Reports said that she died during the undead incident. I can tell you of her life before she died if that something you wish to here."

Tsuare began tearing up and nodding her head. Sebas had know her sister was dead yet he couldn't tell her. Chill begins telling ninya life. The information gathered from adventure guild and time spent with Momon. The adventures she had and friends she made on the way. Chill finished his explanation and seeing Tsuare struggling to keep herself. She was in a state of emotion shock knowing her sister died to such a person yet happy that she was avenged. Chill tells rose to escort Tsuare out to help her recover from this information.

"Sebas, The stunt you just pulled is unforgivable. You knew what had happened to her sister, yet you couldn't stand in front of her and tell her."

Chill rage began erupting. Jewel hid in closet to not get turn into ash.

"I understand Sir Chill. I thank you for telling her since I couldn't. I wish you can forgive me."

"Sebas, I shall not, but after our business is done you shall attend to her. what other thing do you want as a reward."

Sebas ponders again. A few moments pass.

"Sir Chill, I would like to request some time off to spend with Tsuare."

(good decision. If you said something else I'll turned you into soup)

"I must address this with Guildmaster Ainz."

"Thank you sir Chill."

Chill pulls out a few papers of Sebas reports from the city. This information has gotten his attention.

"Onto business. A few of reports had got my attention. First explain: why is their slave trade happening in our borders."

"Sir Chill, first problem is the death knights. They follow basic commands and cannot respond to situations due to their low intelligence. Death knights are good for defending and wiping out monsters but for matters such as this. we require a smarter trained force to deal with slave traders and other criminal schemes."

"I see, how about the eight finger organization. Do they know anything."

"Just basic information. The traders are independent and are paid by Slane Theocracy to promote human dominance over demihumans like their gods did. Their religion is spread across the human nations so their ideals are accepted by many. The sorcerer kingdom, empire, and kingdom banned human slavery, but demihumans slavery is still quite popular. Nobles whom wish to own slaves use their faith as a method to allow slaves also including worker groups."

"So any nation wanting to remove demihumans slavery will get punished by the churches, which are controlled by slane theocracy."

"Exactly sir Chill, the churches also do provide healing magic for a cost and provide faith users to adventure groups to deal with powerful creatures."

"Slane Theocracy. They have a more powerful grip on the nations then an underground organization."

(No matter the place and time. People who use faith as a way to control people and ruin lives sicken me.)

" first We must replace death knights or add smarter force to them to ensure no illegal deal go on. Border security must improve to prevent slave trade any further."

"I agree, but their also humans selling humans. We have removed 60% of human trade due to our takeover of eight finger. The slave trade for demihumans is on the raise because of it. The fear of the sorcerer kingdom allows people to operate in the shadow of our nation."

"The reconstruction of this city will allow them more mobility and influence. We must cut the head then burn the wound to ensure it doesn't grow back."

"Of course, Sir Chill, but I have an idea to by us time."

"Oh, explain."

"I propose under the disguise of nobles, solution and I buy slaves then we can set them free. We'll operate in the city and once we get all the traders identify we'll catch them."

"Excellent plan. Once their all capture we can use them as leverage against theocracy for operating in our country. The slaves shall be set free and also given the choice to work for us or return to their homeland. You also gave me an idea."

[Commander knight omega, I need you to relay a message to my wife.[ of course General.]

Knight relayed the message to Luna. Luna was quite surprised but quite impressed by Chill idea.

The maid with stone expression spoke.

"Lady Luna, will you be able to do it."

"Of course, it my husband idea. It's going to be a lot of money. The sorcerer kingdom must be very wealthy."

"Of course, lady Luna, the reports of maintaining Narazick day to day basis is equivalent of running a country for a year."

Luna eyes opened wide. "Seriously?"

Yuri nodded with a smile on her face.

Luna facial expression is of shock but mentally she screaming in joy. (I hit the jackpot. I have the greatest husband.)

"Lady Luna, I also have been update on the workforce sent to your kingdom. They will arrive tomorrow. They already met a group of knights and are being escorted to the capital."

"Excellent, the rebuilding of my nation can begin. How far are we from slane theocracy capital."

"We shall arrive tomorrow morning."

"HALT." the carriage stops.

The two were confused as why they stop. Rea drop down from her driver seat to block the door to the carriage. Royal guards also dropped down to secure the carriage.

"Lady Luna, please stay inside. Yuri ensure her majesty safety. I shall see what's going on."

The two nodded while they see Rea walk towards Omega.

"Don't worry your majesty, no one here is going to let anything harm you. You're the General Wife. We would die for you." said Mary

Luna nodded in agreement. Luna looked outside to confirm Lucy is flying overhead but since Lucy has a powerful sleath item she only seems like a cloud. The cloud looks like a cloud but with an eye in it. Luna see Lucy knowing that the strongest creature here watching over her.

Rea stands beside Omega.

"Commander, what's going on."

Omega points to a wolf sitting beside him. The wolf has the letter A painted on his side.

"Alpha wolfpack has spotted a force about 1000 knights coming our way. They should come into sight in couple of minutes."

Summons can mentally speak with each other if their the same summon (Ex: wolves, Romans, etc.) They can't mentally speak to different summons unless done vocally. The wolves have different howls for different information. High pitch= all clear, Normal pitch=scouting, Low pitch=enemies, the wolf would write a number 1-5 to indicate threat level and also number 10-20 or 1-10 to indicate how many enemies. Wolf wrote 2-10. Threat level 2, 1000 enemies. Omega set up this system to ensure a better communication system.

Rea returns to the carriage to inform the Queen. Omega order a roman to tell everyone this information. A few minutes pass and an army carrying the Slane theocracy flag approaches. The two armies meet. The two stand frozen waiting for something. Omega decide to move first. Omega took ten Romans and waited in the middle of the field. Slane theocracy did the same.

The Omega shining white armor compared to dark glistening armor of slane theocracy shows the difference between the two. How will this unfold find out in day 4. Back to Chill his adventure still continues

"I explained the plan to my wife. The slane theocracy will have a fun day tomorrow. Sebas, you have my blessing to begin your plan."

"Thank you Sir Chill. I won't fail you. Excuse me I shall attend to Tsuare and begin preparations on this operation."

"Before you begin bring my daughter narberal. It about time she met her father. Also tell solution not to eat the slave traders."

"Of course Sir Chill."

narberal gamma or nabe as the people know her. The other half of team darkness. Nabe doesn't know of Chill existence since she been order to stay in E-Rantel and everyone been order to keep Chill existence quiet around her. Nabe is Chill first creation or daughter. Nabe is the oldest of his daughters. Narberal is contracted by Sebas through message magic and walks into the capital building passing people who are being escorted by death knights. She could hear them say "honest work, honest life." "Strange" she thought. She see two maids waiting for her. They bow to their superior and escort her to an office. They both hold the doors open for her.

"Please enter lady Narberal. He is waiting for you."

She enters with a puzzled look. The doors close behind her. She senses a powerful presence and she prepares for battle. A large creature slowly falls from the ceiling behind her. She swings her sword and it breaks on the creature.

"Is that how you say hi to your old man."

She looked up to see white scales with red eyes. She slowly backed up to get a better look. Chill got on one knee to allow her to see his face.

"Hello Narberal, my daughter. I have returned."

She begins weeping such emotion shock made her knees weak. She fell onto the had tears flowing out of her eyes. Chill got closer to Narberal holding her in his arms.

"You stupid old man. I thought I would never see you again. I prayed to the gods everyday for your safe return."

"I heard those words. I came back to stay. Actually I been here for almost a month."

narberal tears stop. She started sulking with her face pointing downwards.

"What wrong narberal. Did you pass out."

Lighting starts forming around narberal. Chill backs up in surprise. narberal stands up with lighting forming out of her hands. 8th tier lighting. Chill fully equip his armor.

"Um..sweetie, please calm down."

"Did my sisters know this old man."

"Ummm….yes." The lighting grew stronger in her hands.

"what else wasn't I told of since you arrived."

"Ummmmm."

"Now OLD MAN."

"Well...I got married and ...you have a new younger...sister."

The lighting disappeared. She seems to blow a fuse. Chill creeps forwards poking narberal.

"You alive?"

"DIE OLD MAN. [Twin maximum magic. Dragon Lighting.]

Chill being twice the level of narberal he didn't have to worry about damage but lighting is a great weakness towards Chill and Narberal is using 8th tier magic.

"Um...sweetie please calm down. Don't do anything rash." Too late

Narberal launches her magic towards Chill. Five seconds Chill is enveloped in a powerful orb of lightning. Chill armor is untouched but smoke is coming off Chill armor.

"Ow." the pain is similar to being sunburned.

"Foolish Old Man. I'm happy your back but why didn't anyone tell me."

"I told them too."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to tell you and you had an important mission, while I was being attacked."

"WHAT?"

(Ah crap.)

"TELL ME EVERYTHING OLD MAN." lighting forming around her hands.

"Ok, just put the lighting down."

Chill begins explaining the events that occurred since he awoke. Narberal was showing several emotions throughout the events. Anger was most present. She walked up to Chill hugging him while pouting.

"I'm happy you're alive, but you can be such a foolish old man."

"Ha I know."

narberal and Chill had a long discussion but the sun was at the highest point in the sky. Chill had the end this conversation for now. Chill had matter to deal with in katize plains. Narberal wanted to join but she is order to stay and defend the city. Narberal didn't like it but agreed. Narberal leaves to join Momon or Pandora at the wall to ensure nothing comes to harm E-Rantel. Narberal leaves the room with Chill.

They arrive outside with the sun reflecting off Chill armor. His armor shined brightly under the sun. Chill picks up Narberal carrying her in his arms. Chill opened his wings flying upwards. Chill dropped off Narberal besides Momon. The two are given command of the death knights in the city. Chill waves and starts flying towards the adventure guild.

Chill arrives in front of the building. Chill see the a newly added a sign on it.

"True Adventurer's Guild." Chill had a chuckle at the sight. Chill peaks inside the building seeing everyone drawing battle plans and sharing information on how dealing with the undead. Ainzach being the oldest had the most information so everyone was listening very careful to every word he said. The highest ranked adventure team is team rainbow being mytil rank. The other teams were gold, platinum, and iron.

Chill place his reduce height item to enter the building in his full gear. Everyone was shocked but then started getting ready for a battle. Few minutes later they were lined up. Ainzach spoke up.

"We are ready for anything Sir Chill."

"Excellent, but a few words first."

"Of course Sir."

"Gentlemen, After today you'll be true Adventures. You men are the future of Adventures everywhere. You men are the future of E-Rantel. You men are the future of Sorcerer Kingdom. You men are the FUTURE."

Cheers erupted from the men. Chill leaves the building with 17 true adventures. The men held their heads higher than ever before. The people see this giant winged creature walking in front of these Smaller Momon. They arrived at the gate to see Momon and Nabe guarding the gate. Chill towers over Momon standing in front of him. Momon draws out one sword and Chill throws a punch. Momon blocks the punch with his sword. Powerful gusts of air came off the hit pushing the men back. Chill takes a step back stretching out his hand. The men and people couldn't believe that Momon was able to take such a blow.

"Momon protect this City."

Momon shakes Chill hands.

"Of course, I will."

Chill walks away with the men following behind him. The men give a quick bow as they passed Momon. The group leaves the city ready to enter a unknown territory. One of the men turns around to see Momon and nabe bowing towards them. He signals the others to turn around. They would never image Momon bowing for anything. This image is engraved In their hearts. Momon stands up to see the 17 men bowing towards him. The helmets hide the tears coming from the men. They had one thought running through their mind. "For Momon. Humanity best human."

Chill turns around to see them bowing. He let them be. (Ainz did a good job as Momon. That pile of bones has a good heart in him.)

1 Hour of walking they arrived at the forward base. A man wearing a ninja suit was kneeling waiting for Chill.

"General Chill, I have report for you."

"Excellent. What is it."

"General Chill, Flunder reports seems to be correct. The fog seems to move and increase it thickness in order to trap us in the maze."

"Quite usual. I never heard a fog which such movements. How about the pirate ship."

"We saw the ship but it sails in an opening which the fog doesn't enter. The ship seems to be protecting an item that makes the fog, but we couldn't get closer. The fog moved to our movements. It wanted us to move deeper in."

"good report."

"Forgive us for not doing more."

"It's fine. If you did everything I wouldn't be able to stretch my legs."

"thank you General Chill."

"follow us without being deteced."

"Yes General Chill."

Chill signaled for the adventures to come closer. Chill explains the fog and ship flying around. The men begin discussing way to counteract it. Chill told them it wouldn't matter since Narazick stealth troops couldn't navigate it. Chill points to a three path fork in the path in front of them. They are to split up in three groups. Chill with Ainzach and theo. Team rainbow will lead the iron team. Gold and platinum team will be together under team name Sky.

Team Chill: Chill, Ainzach, and theo

Team rainbow: Moknach team and elemental team= 8 members

Team Sky: dirt bound and lightning=7 members

They each took a different route. Chill went down the middle.

Chill meet the fog actives his skill [soul collector] to get the fog but it avoided his hand. Chill tried a couple of times but each time it avoided his hand. Chill continue walking through the path. Chill removes his helmet because the fog seems to make energy blocking his vision. The sheer size of it is blocking his sight. Chill has to rely on his own eyes. Chill combat awareness has dropped.

A hollow dragon roars throughout the area. Ainzach activates a message scroll. Team rainbow is currently engaged with a skeleton dragon. The new armor and weapons seems to handling quite well. Ainzach asked if they needed reinforcements but they arrogantly denied the help. Chill laughed hearing their attitude.

"Give a child new shoes they think they can run faster than before. Ainzach if they don't need help then don't help. They want to test their own capabilities with the gear that been given to them. Let the kids be."

Ainzach being a grandfather understood what him meant. They both laughed and continued walking. A few minutes later team rainbow message backed informing the dragon been dealt with.

 **Boom**

A fireball lands in front of chill. Skeletons start busting out the walls surrounding the three.

"Ainzach and theo cover my flank, i'll handle the vanguard and rear."

They both agreed in unison.

The staffs given to mages are from trees from the sixth floor. Aura easily heals the missing branches so the eco system is unaffected. Theo is fifth strongest under flunder in term of combat power but in terms of versatility theo is number 2.

[Holy ray] a third tier spell that shoots a beam of holy light. That how is was now it fires several shots like a shotgun with increase power. He was trying to get one undead but got 7 seven.

The magician was more surprised than Ainzach. A quick gesture of how powerful he got he did some flexing poses.

"Such a fool old friend."

"If only you can Comprehend my full power."

Sounds of battle can be heard across the plains.

"Sounds like everyone engaged. Ainzach status update."

"Yes Sir. One moment i kinda preoccupied at the moment."

Chill grabs the two men lifting him to eye level.

[Thunderstruck] Chill uses his knockback skill. Chill knocks up the skeletons 10 feet in the air. They came crashing down. Chill eliminated 30 skeletons. The skeletons kept coming from the walls and ground. They had usual black ooze around them.

"Ainzach order everyone to run immediately towards as fast they can. The undead will over run them."

"Yes Sir."

"All teams run towards the middle. The undead shall continue until we find the cause of this."

A fireball is aimed straight towards Ainzach. He is to distracted to notice. Theo tries to cast magic but undead begin to swarm again. Ainzach turns to see the fireball coming closer.

 **Blam**

The fireball hits it target but not the one it was suppose too. Chill shielded Ainzach from any damage. Chill turns to see an opening in the fog showing a large object.

[Flame of the underworld, Max Charge] A large blue ball of fire flies with such speed it breaks the sound barrier.

 **Boom**. A direct hit. A large stone tower topple over. Crashing into a horde of undead. The fog is lifted around them and undead start collapsing. Ainzach and theo are amazed at such power. An idea struck that could make this easier. Ainzach begins ordering other groups to follow the fireballs as they lead to towers. "Destroy the tower or whatever inside of it."

Team rainbow has found another tower. They enter the building. It has a staircase leading to a room at the very top. The men open it revealing an elder lich hooked up to something. A dark rune like symbol on the ground. The symbol is giving energy to the elder lich as it looked corrupted with dark energy.

[Fireball] the elder lich launches one hitting Moknach. He sent backwards hitting wall. Two men guard him while a third pulls him away. The mages fire two fireballs hitting the elder lich. One of men wielding a mace crushes the elder lich. The tower begins to crumble.

"EVERYONE OUT."

Everyone ran out watching the tower fall. The undead stopped moving while the fog retreats. The men check Moknach expecting the worse, but are glad that he alive. The armor took the impact only giving Moknach small burns. Moknach still felt the force as he trying to regain his breath.

Team sky. They found another tower. The men mage flew up casting holy magic in window. A few moments later the tower fell. The undead collapsed and the fog retreated. The men quickly advance towards the center. Team sky has regrouped with Chill seeing them across a small opening but they see them taking cover behind a stone wall. They are signaled to stay behind cover. Team rainbow appears behind them. They are wondering "why such caution." Chill makes a hand gesture pointing to the wall behind them in the opening.

The men are shocked seeing about 30 man size caters on the wall. They didn't know what could such damage. Chill picked up a rock and tossed it in the air and 30 man size fireball flew at once. Team rainbow contact Chill via message scroll.

"Sir Chill, what's going."

"There seems to be enemy encampment their waiting for us. We came across it and I got hit several times."

"Are you Ok."

"Of course but such firepower ensure my I couldn't move. Theo had to place wall of stone to allow me movement."

"Must be powerful undead."

"Probably. Are you all fine."

"Yes Sir Chill. Moknach just had the wind knocked out of him."

"That good to hear."

"Any plans."

"Yes I was going to use myself as distraction while you lot attacked."

"I disagree. If their are elder lichs or more skeleton dragons we'll need your power sir."

"I have an idea. Throw theo over here."

Chill grabs theo and Ainzach throwing them both towards the other teams. The fireballs launched again luckily Ainzach and theo are very light. Chill threw them without them getting hit. The men begin discussing a plan and agree. The men waved at Chill to come here. Chill flew over with the fireball flew once again but missed.

Moknach spoke

"Sir Chill, using earth magic we can climb above them and they'll never see us coming due to the fog. We need you to shoot some magic to keep their attention here."

"Excellent. Tell me when."

Theo and another mage begin making stairs out of the canyon wall and begin their ambush. Chill pulls out his shield turning it into a tower shield. Chill places it into the ground. The fireballs begin to fly hitting Chill shield. Chill taught it was 30 fireballs every second but it a constant stream of fireballs. Chill immune to fire but the constant attacks could break his durability. he didn't want to break his armor again and he needed the humans to feel that they could do something that a being of such power couldn't do something. He was giving them a morale boost. Chill just has to relax while an endless stream of fireballs are giving him the perfect massage Chair.

The humans can see Chill being pummeled by fireballs.

"We have to hurry."

The men agreed in unison.

Theo has made a walkway above the fireballs were their being launched. They couldn't see anything so they planned a united attack. Mages would launch magic, while fighters rush in after the volley.

Theo shouted "NOW." the 5 mages each shot magic in the general location. The warriors dropped down expecting a melee fight but nothing. No large force or anything. The fog retreated and The fireballs stopped. Chill recovered his shield and flew towards the men. They look around to see the rune device with a elder lich laying on the ground. The magic attack seems to have worked. Front of the lich were these barrels with runes on them as well.

Ainzach speaks.

"Sir Chill, have you such a thing."

"I haven't. This is new to me as to you."

"Maybe his majesty may know something."

"Probably. We must keep moving."

The men agreed but couldn't as they seem to be exhausted.

Ainzach spoke again.

"What happened?"

"Seems like the enchantment took a lot of you."

"What do you mean."

"The armor has a special enchantment that increases your body to it very limits but it suppose to active under extreme stress as a final measure."

"That why I felt like a young man. Well can't blame us. We are only human."

"Of course. Drink your potions it'll recover your energy."

The men pulled out purple vials and begin drinking them. The men stand up immediately. Chill had given neifi a vial of dragon blood to test with his new potion. The purple potion strength has tripled. The men being revived continue with Chill.

The group continue arriving at a massive fog wall. Everyone lines up behind Chill. A few members pull out Rope and being tiring to around everyone to ensure no one get taken. Chill enters the fog and realize a major problem. Visibility is next to none. Chill eyes allows him to see miles away yet he can't see three feet in front of him. The humans have it worse. They can't see their own hands in front of their face. They keep pushing on. Second problem they enter very narrow canyon. Chill cannot move besides going forward. One of men collapsed. He seems to be choking. He can't breathe. The fog is choking him.

"Untie him and bring him to me." said Chill

The men lift him over to Chill. Chill removes the man helmet seeing a young face turning purple due to lack of air. Chill places his hand over his face morphing his armor around then a tube opens up. Chill takes a deep breath and filling the young man with air. The young man coughs up Grey fog.

"We must keep moving forward to an open area. I'll be able to remove the fog with my wings."

Chill carries the young man walking quickly. Chill wanted to run but he'll be dragging them around and knocking them around the canyon wall.

"A light. I see light." shouted one of the men.

"Everyone quickly." said Ainzach.

The men draw weapons just in case as They enter an opening with no fog. A strange sound is heard. Sounds like something flapping in the wind. They didn't pay much attention since they were more worried about the boy. Chill removed his hand allowing the boy to breath fresh air. The boy begins coughing again. Chill places him onto the ground allowing him to gather his strength.

"Thank(cough) you(cough, cough) sir."

"Don't talk gather your strength." said Moknach.

Chill nodded in agreement. The sound got louder. Chill starts looking around to see nothing but fog. The sound getting louder. It sounds like a flag in the wind. Chill looks up.

(Oh crap)

 **Whoosh**. In an instant Chill disappears and everyone being dragged along expect the boy. **Crash**. They stopped. The men still flying also crash into the wall. Ainzach being in the front caught everyone. 16 men in full gear crashing into him. Theo looked at his friend to see his spirit leave his body.

"Ah Ainzach, don't leave. You'll miss your grandchild birthday." Ainzach spirit came back, but he still unconscious. Everyone looks to see a glowing green ship beside them. The ship crashed into a stone wall. They look for Chill only to see his arm coming out of the canyon wall. They assume the worst.

A hollow voice spoke.

"Well hello. I'm captain of this ship. You are in my home so you must die. Don't worry you'll be part of my crew."

The ship goes in reverse pulling Chill out due to his horns being stuck in the wood. He his lifeless. The men couldn't believe it. The ship starts turning showing off the elder lich that are ready to fire.

"Scatter." shouted Moknach. The men get up to run but they are still tied up. They start removing the ropes.

"Open fire." 10 elder lich begin firing upon the men. The men run around the other side they are in their blind spots. Hoping that brought them some time armored skeletons start jumping off the boat. The men were defenseless as their weapons were scattered everywhere due to them being dragged. They had to fight in hand to hand combat. The boy begins throwing weapons at the men and elder liches shoot several fireballs at the boy. The boy is hit and is laying on ground with smoke coming off his body. The men couldn't help the boy since their not I a situation to help themselves.

"Ow, my head." The men look to see Chill is still alive.

The captain is quite surprised he still alive.

"Wow. I clap to your survival but it time to die."

The ship begins moving upwards to build up speed to crash again. Chill is stuck. Chill horns pierced the wood so he can't get off. The men are still tied to Chill and are being pulled upwards as well. Chill can't set himself free or he'll send the men flying and falling to their death. Chill uses his mighty tail as a step for Ainzach to climb. Luckily he regained consciousness

"Everyone climb upwards and board the ship. We're taking the fight to him."

Everyone agreed.

"Ainzach, remove your rope and i'll hold them up."

"Ok Sir Chill."

[Strength.] chill muscle mass increased by 30%. Chill digs his claws into the boat to ensure a better grip. Ainzach removes his rope while Chill grabs theo including pulling everyone else weight. The suit weighs 150 pounds including the person weight. The enchantment reduces the weight for the user not for anyone else. The men feel light as a feather but Chill holding the weight of a beluga whale while 5 stories in the air(50 ft) while their swaying back and forth due to the wind. Chill is holding them with his tail and ensure his grip doesn't give way or they are all falling. The expression "do you lift bro." is a matter of life and death. Chill is remarkable strong if he use his entire body but using just his tail is a different matter.

"Ainzach, hurry up and climb."

Ainzach climbs reaching the deck. Elder liches and armored skeletons await him. He is defensiveness.

"Get him." skeletons begin rushing Ainzach and the old man won't go down without a fight. A skeleton swings downwards at Ainzach head. Ainzach grabs his arm and using his opponent weight and momentum throws him off the side. Ainzach was able to grab the skeleton sword. It a rusty piece of metal with an edge. A weapon not suitable for undead.

The elder liches begin firing at Ainzach. He dodges 3 hits but a fourth hits him. His helmet came off. Ainzach falls on the deck. The helmet came off but he fine just lost his balance.

[Holy Ray] a ray of light shines behind him hitting an elder lich. Theo attack power has been reduced since he lost his staff.

"Come now old friend. What happen to that cocky attitude."

"Ha. I lost it with old age."

"Friend be a vanguard and i'll cover you. We must hold till everyone get up."

"How sir Chill holding up."

"He say its the best workout he had so far."

The two smile ready to fight. Ainzach charges forward while theo covers his rear. A few skeletons are taken down but elder liches summon more and increase their firepower. Theo reaching his magic limit while Ainzach can't keep fighting.

"We're coming."

Two rogues that have bows joined the fight. They shoot enchanted arrows killing a few elder liches but skeletons have formed a defensive wall. Theo collapsed from reaching his magic limit. Ainzach as well collapsed for fighting against thr odds. The armor protected him from any fatally wounds but he can't keep fighting. Ainzach doesn't have the stamina of a young man anymore.

Few more people have climbed up to even the odds. 11 people are still climbing up. The ship has reach it's max height. It begins pointing downwards. Chill grabs the next person with his tail and begins swinging them.

"Get ready to grab."

"Ready."

After a few swings Chill throws them upwards. Moknach is able to grab the wood railing. The ship start falling downwards rapidly lifting the others onto the boat. The G-force is preventing Chill to free himself.

(This is going to hurt.)

 **CRASH**

The boat slams into the canyon wall again. Chill is still underneath the boat. (Oh I felt my spine crack into my stomach.)

"Hey big creature, are you still alive. If so say something."

Silence is heard.

"Ah he dead. Good."

The ship begins moving backwards but its stop. Its stuck on something.

"This DAMN BOAT IS GETTING ON MY NERVES."

"Oh, so you're alive."

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE BOAT NOW."

They looked at Chill to ask why, but they saw him turn to a inferno and begin jumping off. The captain tries to reverse the ship but Chill not going to let it happen. Chill horns are freed thanks to that last hit. Chill begins turning the ship upside down.

"Get OFF THE BOAT."

The undead start falling out expect the captain he holding on the steering wheel. Chill looks at the undead that fallen.

[Flame of underworld, Max Charge.] The blue orb turns the 40 undead on the ground into ash. Chill looks at the captain. The captain furiously tries to take control of the ship but Chill overwhelming strength not going to let it happen. Chill begins swinging the boat like a baseball bat throwing it into the wall. The captain falls out while taking the steering wheel.

Chill begins walking towards the captain. Chill is a walking fireball. An ember falls upon the undead setting his shirt on fire. The undead quickly puts it out. Chill notices that the undead is wearing clothing. A shirt, pants, and a hat. Chill rages disappeared and he deactivated his strength skill. Chill grab the undead and brought him to eye level. The undead about 5ft tall.

"Explain everything. NOW."

"Of course, whatever you say."

The lich begins explaining that he was created during a war long time age to protect the queen that lived here. The land around here use to be green and alive but with the war it turned to a wasteland. The queen pumped her magic everyday into a sapling. The queen died of old age but she gave us the task of protecting her prized treasure. A sapling with enough magic to create a forest. The sapling was suppose to work two years ago since it finally was able to find a water source large enough to grow, but something happened that created the twisted undead.

"Twisted undead.?"

"Yeah, their just tainted by this ooze and bleat like an animal. The roots of the sapling created them. I took out the sapling and kept it protected until the twisted undead were defeated."

(Damn it Ainz.)

"What different about them."

"Well they don't listen to me. I'm one of the strongest undead here, and they attack the creatures that live here. They also create strange devices. we been fighting them for two years. We undead want peace here because we get human flesh from the war that occurs every year. The simple life. They want war with their undead master ruling them."

(Double damn it Ainz)

"why were you growing the sapling."

"Well before the queen died. She told me I was a loyal knight and so were the other guys before you turned them to ash. The sapling would have enough power to turn me human or some tree creature. A new life."

"What about the fog."

"That defensive magic. If the fog wasn't there we would have lost long time ago. It keeps them at bay."

"Do you know what a death knight is."

"No. What do they look like."

"Near my height. Big shield, wavy sword."

"Dark gray armor."

"Yeah."

"I know him. I call him tiny. Big stupid fellow but strong. He came out one day from the ground. He said something."

"Remember."

"Ok ok. He said "you're too weak. I must find a stronger master." he left after that. We could have used him against the twisted undead."

(So was it a random occurrence.) "You didn't summon him."

"No i didn't. I summon smart creatures."

"You summon elder liches."

"Yeah if that what you call them."

"Do you know where he came from."

"Probably the catacombs. Their miles of tunnels underneath us."

"I see. We'll have to investigate another time."

"That's crazy. The queen order me not to go in."

"she said why."

"To not disturbed the sleeping one."

"Sleeping one?"

"I don't know what it is but it must stay asleep."

"well another day for the item that makes the fog and the sapling."

"No way I'm telling you."

Chill grabs his hat and turns it to ash in front of him.

"um...the fog device is underneath that rock. The sapling in the boat in a red box."

Chill stomps his foot into the ground making a hole. He place the undead in it. He order the men to get the fog device and turn it off. Chill grabs the boat taking it out the stone wall and turning it rightside up. Chill places it onto the ground. Chill flies upward landing on the deck. He places his reduce size item and enters the captain room. Chill looks around for a red box and finds it on the ground with documents that seem to be very old.

Chill walks outside jumping off and landing beside the undead. Chill removes his item obtain his normal size again. Theo comes with the fog device. It seems like an egg with fog inside the shell.

"Sir Chill, do you know this item."

"I think I do. I must confirm it with Ainz. He know more when it comes to items."

Theo had the look of a kid with puppy. He wanted to play with it.

"Theo, you can use after I confirm what it is first. Consider it as a reward."

"Of course Sir Chill. I could check right now."

Ainzach gave him a swift blow to the head. The two begin fighting. Chill puts the two items in his inventory. Chill looks at the undead that stuck in the hole. Chill pulls him out and grabs the steering wheel. Chill stands him on his feet.

"What's your name?"

"It..was...fret."

"Fret? Well then fret if I promise you a new home for you and the sapling will you serve Narazick and the sorcerer's kingdom."

"What do you mean?"

"Serve Narazick and i'll guarantee that the sapling will grow to a beauty forest that'll grant your new life."

"why should I trust you."

"You don't have too. Image the situation that you're in now. The twisted are still strong and you are not. We have removed the fog and your ship. I'll send in my forces into this place and they'll kill anything that moves. They are much stronger than the humans here."

"How much stronger are they."

"Hanzo's appear."

Three ninja appeared beside Chill.

"How long have you been here." said fret

"Answer him Hanzo's" said Chill

"Yes General, we been here since you enter the area. We boarded the ship and we're ready to kill the undead on your orders."

"they been here entire time."

"Of course."

"General Chill, we also have recover the devices that the twisted undead had. We sent them to Narazick for testing."

"Excellent. Great job. Escort us back to the camp."

Chill turns around to get the men moving but they seem were exhausted again.

"On second thought bring some troops that could carry them back. I'll wait here."

"Of course, General Chill."

The Hanzo's disappear. Fret tapped Chill hip since he very small compared to Chill. Chill looks at the undead.

"Well Misted Chill. I don't have much an option so can I join you."

"Of course but quick question. Can you fly your ship."

"Yeah if you place the wheel back into the thing it goes on and flip it over."

"Excellent. Also did you mention your one of the of the strongest undead here."

"Yeah, one of three."

Few minutes later Hanzo's appear at the forward camp. The begin gather troops to recover the humans. The begin entering the canyon then a loud voice is heard overhead.

"YEEEEE HAAAAAAA."

The forces look up to see General Chill atop a flying ship. Chill parks the ship besides the camp. Chill gives orders to bring healers for the humans. A child size mouse get on the ship. It had robes and a staff with a cross on it. It begins emitting a green energy healing everyone and recharging their stamina. The boy who been hit by elder liches has awaken. The men rejoin.

Chill responses with a simply orders to Narazick forces.

"Kill everything and bring any devices. There are also couple powerful undead. Proceed with caution. There are catacombs as well. Don't enter i wish to investigate with Guildmaster Ainz those tunnels. "

"Yes General Chill."

The Hanzo's started mobilizing the forces and start the takeover katize plains.

Chill flies the ship towards the city. Chill looks behind him and notices the amount of ground covered by them wasn't much. A 10th of the katize plains. Their still fog and the underground tunnels. Plus the "sleeping one." Chill heads towards the guild. Chill lands it seeing Momon and Nabe running towards them with a lot of death knights behind them.

"Sir Chill, is that you up there." said Momon.

"Of course, I came to drop off the True adventures."

"Ok."

The men begin entering the in the guild. Chill told them men they earned a week worth of rest. Chill explains them that The gear shall be taken back for further modification. Chill also explains training shall occur after their rest. The men were eager to train because the lack skills and arrogant attitude almost got a few of them killed. Chill leaves the building and jumps on the ship with fret.

"Excuse me Sir Chill."

"Yes Momon."

"Is everything safe now."

"Yes for a time being. Additional forces are being sent to exterminate the undead."

"That good to hear."

Momon enter the building to hear their stories. (Pandora actor the best. I wonder why Ainz so nervous about him.) Chill nods goodbye to Momon and nabe. Chill let fret take control and flies the ship towards the capitol building. The sunsetting behind him. Chill looks to see such an amazing sight.

"Excuse me, mister Chill."

"Yes fret."

"What am I going to be doing."

"Probably help with transporting of materials. Your ship can carry a lot of weight."

"Of course. It was the flagship of some fleet. One of the documents say ships that flew were common during the war."

"Did it also say how to make them."

BUZZ BUZZ. (Damn it Ainz)

"Hello General, how went the expedition."

"Great expect for a few things."

"Did some of them die."

"No, they're all alive just exhausted."

"Great. I meet my first dwarf today. He told us where the city and also mare sent me a massage informing me that a large force is going to attack the dwarven kingdom. I need your help with something."

"When to save? Right."

"Exactly."

"Well probably after their initiate strike. As soon their fangs sink in you pry open their jaws."

"Good advice. I should get going now."

"One moment. I have a question about you."

"What is it?"

"What was your class when you made elder liches."

"Um...i..Think it was called elder lord. Why?"

"Well seems like I found one."

"WHAT."

Chill begins explaining what happened in katize plains.

"Shouldn't you be saving a country."

"Shut up and explain."

"Jeez alright."

Chill continues explaining. Chill didn't mention the money going in the City nor Sebas plan or his plan.

"I see, my spell went into the soil to create these twisted undead. They also created rune devices. Saving the dwarven kingdom went up on my priority list "

"You should hurry up and save them."

"I will."

Chat ends.

[General Chill, Communication officer reporting.[ what is it.[ Albedo has finished the book. She wants you to look it over.[ excellent. Tell her i'll arrive tomorrow.[ yes General]

The ship lands in the courtyard. A maid is waiting for Chill.

"General Chill, flunder and entonma have obtain the wild death knight and it currently in Narazick."

"Excellent. Did it put a fight"

"No. It was shown a picture of Lord Ainz and it follow orders without question."

"Ah. Tell them Good Work from me."

"Of course, General Chill. Also General Chill, you daughter beta wonders when should she bring enri."

"Um...in two days. I still have matters to attend to."

[General Chill, its fang. The beastmen are ready to move at your command.[ excellent, tomorrow I shall arrive to say a few words.[ of course General, we shall await for your arrival.]

Chill signals fret to join him. Fret drops down walking beside Chill. Chill orders a few death knights to help the maid get the documents out of the ship and place them in his office. Chill has a lot of reading to do.

Chill adventures shall continue next time.

Author here: hello everyone. I'll be posting day chapters regularly every sunday. Unless something comes up.

As always, if you love it leave a review or MSG me. If their problem MSG me or leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 3

The knight of Slane theocracy clad in black. The knight Omega clad in white. The two are 6ft knights standing in front of each other. The knights don't say a word just stare at one another sizing each other up. Omega to first to break the silence.

"I'm Commander knight Omega, I lead her majesty escort force. We have traveled from dragonic kingdom to speak with the leadership of Slane Theocracy."

The Slane knight is interested hearing Dragonic kingdom.

"I must speak with her Majesty first then we'll escort her to the capital."

The knight of Slane tries to walk around Omega to speak with the queen. Omega stretches his arm out to stop him.

"I can't allow you do so."The dark knight looks at Omega. He begins emitting bloodlust.

"I can't allow anyone to pass into the capital with such a large force, unless you come here to declare war then you can enter as my prisoners."

The men begin staring at one another. The Romans start taking flanking positions. The Tension is climbing. A voice is heard cutting through the tension. It mary, she talking to Luna.

"Please your majesty. Return to the carriage."

"No I shall not. I want to see what holding us it."

Knight Omega turns around to see the Queen riding a wolf towards him. Omega and Romans rush to the stop Queen. The form a wall to prevent her coming any closer.

"Your highness, please return to the carriage. I can handle this."

"You're taking too much time. I shall handle this."

"I cannot. The General wouldn't allow it."

"Didn't my husband say to follow my orders as if they were his." Omega was about to disagree then he remember his orders. Omega bow towards the Queen.

"Yes Your majesty."

"Good now step aside and follow me." The men open path for her.

The Queen stops and dismount the wolf. She stands up to the knight clad in black. She isn't intimidated by his height since her husband is much taller and much more powerful. The Queen has a chuckle to see a normal strong man.

"I'm queen of Dragonic kingdom. I came to speak with the leadership over the money I been

sending them for the past 10 years and the aid they have promised me for said money."

"I shall escort you if you leave your army here."

Knight Omega cuts in

"We can't allow that to happen. The General won't accept it."

The Queen raises her hand to calm down the Omega

"As you can see the troops are very protective of me. My husband wouldn't forgive me or you if anything harmed me. How about I bring my pet and 100 guards with some personal aids."

The Slane knight thinks it over. He nods in agreement. He returns to men to give new orders. The knight walks away. He could been heard mumbling "big Pet". Omega begins talking to Luna. He wanted to scold her but the General would be upset.

"You majesty that foolish. We should all travel to ensure your safety."

"Enough! Pick 100 royal guards to accompany me. I shall tell the girls to accompany me as well."

"I shall accompany you as well." Pleaded Omega

"No you shall stay with the force and stay a few hours behind us to ensure we can retreat."

"Yes your majesty, but I can lead your escort inside the city."

"Enough Omega! I made my mind so follow the orders given to you. Must I tell my husband of your unruly behavior."

Omega had the aura of defeat.

"No your majesty. I shall do as you say."

The Queen hopped on the wolf and returns to the carriage. Omega begins selecting the troops.

The stone face maid awaits Luna with a very displeased look.

"Your highness. The stunt you just pulled was very dangerous. General Chill, would be very upset." Rea and Mary nodded in agreement.

"My husband would have agree with me since the troops he made are very powerful."

"Even so General Chill wouldn't want you to expose yourself in such a dangerous way."

"Well don't worry about it you three along with some troops shall be escorting me to the capital city."

"Yes your majesty, but please refrain from anymore dangerous acts." Yuri bows

"No promises." Yuri, Rea, and Mary had the same thought. (The General and her are made for each other.)

Omega has selected 20 royal troops from every race.

20 Romans

20 berserker death knight

20 bug gladiators

20 werewolves

20 dark elves

1 Wolf will also escort her to keep communications with the main force. Rea, Mary and Yuri will also accompany her under the ruse of being her attendants. Omega will stay behind to command the main force. Rea will be in charge of Luna escort in the city.

The force begins moving forward over a hill. The Slane forces assumed a all human force since they saw the Romans beside their commander. The Romans in front march over the hill then werewolves begin marching over the hill. The men begin chatting. Elves alongside the carriage march over the hill. The Slane forces are unsure as what their seeing. Death knight berserkers with bug gladiators march over the hill.

The Slane knights begin taking defensive positions. The commander knight start issuing commands to stay calm. The commander starts rushing over to Luna carriage. A few elves stop him from getting closer. The Slane knight issues a demand to speak with the Queen. The elves become angry from hearing such a statemate. Issue a demand to the General wife. The elves wanted to tear him to shreds.

"Stop. Allow him to approach the carriage." Said Luna

The elves bowed then return to their position. The knight dismounts walking up to the carriage. Death piecing eyes were upon him. Any Wrong moves it'll be his head.

"Yes Knight. What can I do for you."

"Your majesty, what the meaning of this."

Luna with a confused look on her face replied to the knight.

"What do you mean?" she said with a cute face.

The knight's anger rose hearing such an obvious statement.

"THIS DAMN INHUMAN- Rea has drawn her sword and place it on the knight throat.

"Don't yell at the General wife." said Rea.

Luna speaks to ensure a war doesn't start, while she here. Her husband might start one.

"Rea, put the sword away. He his our escort to the capital. I shall bear any insult to complete the mission given to me by my husband. That goes for rest of you." Rea put away her sword and face forward. The other troops also put away their weapons away from his back. They backed up a few feet.

Luna did a slight bow.

"Sir Knight, please forgive my attendant. She been given strict orders to defend me."

The knight was astonished by the speed of the women called Rea. He didn't have time to defend himself. The knight was even more on alert. The knight continues his speech but with a much kinder tone.

"Your majesty, I accept your forgiveness on her behalf. Accept my apology for behaving in such an ill manner."

Luna nodded to the statement. She answers the knight question.

"This inhuman force is the army my husband summoned to protect me. Everyone here is willing to defend me to their last breath. They also follow my every command. The undead behind us also follow my commands. Rest assure everyone will be safe as long you can guarantee my safety. They won't unleash a massacre if I'm unharmed. As long I remain unharmed." Luna smiled at the knight.

The knight face is well hidden underneath his helmet. The helmet is hiding the face of fear knowing such creatures are on the edge killing millions. The well being of the theocracy lays with the safety of this women. (Who the hell is her it the undead king!?)

"Well your majesty, I shall allow the human soldiers to enter the capital. Everyone else must stay outside the walls under heavy guard especially the elves."

"I understand. As along my attendants and pet stay with me then I have no problem with such conditions."

The knight looked down to see a massive wolf sitting down beside him. He never noticed the large wolf beside him till now. He wonder if this large creature is the pet. He looks back at Luna.

"As long these conditions are met, I shall escort you to the capital."

"Of course."

The knight bows and leave towards his unit. Luna has a evil grin on her face and Yuri knows why. Luna orders the nonhuman-troops to follow the knight instructions when arriving to the capital. The troops agree. Yuri opinion of her love rival improved.

"Excuse me your majesty, you can be quite cunning at times."

"You pick up on that."

"Of course, Lucy your pet not the wolf. The knight assumption will allow a great display of power"

"I'm glad to see a women with a similar mindset such as myself, oh that reminds me. I have a question for you."

"What is it your majesty."

"How do you feel about a three way. You, myself and my husband."

Yuri face turns red with a drop of blood coming from her nose. She is unable to respond to such a question. Mary peaks in the carriage and answers for her.

"Well your majesty, I always ready to serve the General needs." Mary make a up and down hand motion.

"Mary, I'm glad that you're energetic no matter the time of day. My husband would appreciate the offer but I have the final say so."

"Oh really, when we were spending time in the General home. The sounds you made were quite loud. We had to plug Renata ears you were so loud."

"Rea." Said Luna

Rea, hit Mary with the side of her sword knocking her out. Rea kickes her off and a couple of elves catches her.

"Thank you, Rea." Said Luna.

"Anytime." said Rea

Luna now blushing in embarrassment. She continues to speak with Yuri.

"So Yuri, what do you say."

"You and the General are quite fruitful aren't you."

"Will you bed my husband and I. He has a lot of energy."

Yuri nose begins bleeding much like a river.

"Yuri,are you ok."

She is unable to respond because she is in her fantasy of being in a love triangle with Chill. A soap opera of love and betray. She gathers the remain amount of strength to sit right.

"Well… your majesty...i'll...help...you...bed." Yuri has passed out from lack of blood.

"Mary, get in here!"

The elves reply. "She still unconscious"

" someone help! Yuri turning pale."

Day 4

The sun rises over the horizon. Luna has traveled throughout the night to arrive at the capital city of Slane Theocracy. The knight orders the Non-human troops to follow the his unit to the barracks. The people who were saved by Luna group were also taken inside the city. The knight shall lead Luna to the leadership. The knight walks in front of the column leading them through the front gate.

The city is much larger in every way. The buildings are much taller and the city is much wider than her city and E-Rantel. The building structures seem to be heavy influence by the church in their design. A Symbol of the six gods are place on the home of the people to further ensure their belief. The city has a similar ring system to E-Rantel. The people seem happy and carefree as they greet Luna and are amazed by the entourage she brings. Luna continues deeper in the city. She is impressed at the city progress but every great nation has a dark secret.

Luna enters the second section. She travels to an open courtyard and is horrified by the sight. She knew Slane horrible business but she didn't know it was this bad. She enters a courtyard where 7 male and female demihumans stripped of clothing and tied to wooden posts. A mob of people are throwing rotten food or stones at them. A old man in robes is enraging the people to throw harder.

Luna asked the knight "what is going on." The knight replies "The man in robes is a priest under the church. His job is to break new arrives and have them believe in our gods. It the only way to save them from damnation. I don't agree with this system but it does work."

Luna couldn't look away to see such a sight. Her husband would end the life of everyone seeing such a sight. Luna sees men giving the priest money as to bet to see who would stand last. She wanted to kill that man. Luna couldn't do anything just look on or a diplomatic incident would occur.

A male with bunny ears fell. A beast woman fell. A male sun elf fell. A female with bunny ears fell. A male dark elf fell. A beast man fell. A female dark elf fell, but she stood back up. She smiled towards the people throwing objects at her. He walks up to the dark elf rubbing her bare body. Luna wanted to see him personally burn.

"Well, seems like we have someone who isn't willing to saved from eternal suffering. Please fall on your knees or I shall take more painful method to make you believe." The priest seems to be enjoying himself feeling her body. His finger move like snakes coiling it prey .

The dark elf splits in his face, while smiling. The act enraged the priest. Luna silently cheers for the dark elf. The priest slaps her but she still smiles. Luna looks around to see the Romans facing in that direction. The Romans have their weapons gripped tightly. A order they want to follow from Chill but they also disobey another order.

"Protect the innocent." Vs "protect my wife"

The men are torn not willing to act against such villainy. Luna is also torn. She doesn't know what to do. The priest slaps her again enraging the Romans even more. They Take a step forward but stop with that step.

The priest speaks to the crowd.

"The lady is refusing to be saved. I shall get an item to help her believe so continue to throw till she falls onto her knees. Please save her."

The priest leaves and the people start throwing with much more force than before. Children have begun throwing items as well.

Romans want to obey orders but don't want to disobey orders as well. The romans looked at Luna waiting for a response but she shakes her head no. Luna remembers the time she was with Chill in his island home underneath the night sky. She told him "No Fear."

One Roman senses that thought. Roman number 19. He break ranks dropping his spear. He rushes towards the elf aid. He get in front of the elf lifting his shield to block any object being thrown at her. He uses his robe covering the elf from looking at the people anymore. He leaves his back exposed to the angry mob.

They are speechless to see a human defend a non-human. One of the people from the mob shouts "TRAITOR." The people began throwing stones at him. The mob start Cursing the man for defending a non-human. The other Romans wanted to jump in to defend their brother but Rea jumps in front of them ensuring no one else interfere. The Romans with Omega were ready to siege the city knowing what happening to their brother. Omega order them stop and await Luna order.

The dark elf is stunned by the sight. She get angry at the man for defending her. She begins yelling at him for being human. She wants to die a proud warrior on her own two feet. She doesn't want help. She doesn't want to die a slave. She sees a stone hit the man removing his helmet. The man doesn't move nor flinch from the pain. He stands there defending her. He stands as an immovable wall. She didn't want to believe a human was defending her. She pleads with him to leave her so he wouldn't get hurt as well. The Roman looks at her with a smile that said a thousand words. She felt those words in her beating heart. " I'll defend you to my last breath." She begins to cry for knowing that such a warrior doomed himself to save her, but also that such kindness still exists in this world.

The priests comes back with a whip that seems enchanted with some form of magic. He is shocked to see such a man defend a piece of trash. The priest stands beside the Roman to see him covered in dirt from the stones.

"You have also fallen from the grace of our six gods. You defend a worthless scum to deny yourself entry to the realm of the gods."

The Roman replies with overwhelming authority.

" My creator is already here and he told me to defend the innocent. He isn't foolish like your six weaklings."

The priest enrages hearing such blasphemy.

"You shall be punished as well." He lifts the whip and begins whipping the man. The elf begs him to leave with tears running down her face. She asks the priest to hit her not him. The man simply smiles at her. She wants her bucking knees to fall but her body won't listen. She doesn't want to insult the man bravely. Her knees are as stone ever standing. She stands proud like the warrior she is.

The sound of the whip hitting him brought joy to the priest but enraged him even more not hearing any pain come from him. He enjoyed the bodies of the slaves that came. He enjoyed their screams of pain. He enjoyed their screams of mercy. He loves seeing their proud warrior spirit become broken. He been breaking slaves for 30 years, yet He couldn't enjoy himself from this man who stayed silent. He swung faster and faster yet they yield nothing.

" **Enough!"** A woman shouted from the side. The voice was Luna. She walks up to the priest giving him a bag of money. The other Romans line up behind her. Shields up and spears pointing at the priest and the mob.

"I'll buy this lot at full price. Their about 500 gold pieces in that bag." The people are shocked. Luna turns to the people to address them.

"You guys are quite stupid and luckily to be alive right now. If I didn't step in these heavily armed trained soldiers behind me would have killed all of you for attacking their unarmed brother trying to buy me a slave."

The priest didn't believe it. He threw the money on the ground.

"Why did he get in the way. Why did he insult our gods."

Luna looks back at him.

"He wanted to preserve her beauty. She is quite a specimen isn't she. Your even admired her beauty did you not. I didn't want to see such goods damaged."

"How about him insulting the gods!"

"We believe in the dragon that formed the country so we don't believe in such deities."

The priest anger overwhelm him causing him to lift his hand to hit her but Rea rushed over like lighting. The priest didn't see anything just those red eyes. He didn't see the sword placed on his chest. He didn't feel his blood leaving his body. He merely see these burning red eye. Rea has placed her sword downward on the priest chest with a small cut on his torso. A small amount of Blood begins sliding down the blade. The priest never looks away from Rea eyes. The priest turns pale seeing deeper into Rea eyes. The red eyes consumed his souls and being to burn his very soul. He falls onto his knees from sheer fear.

" **Enough,** we will be late to meet the leadership." The knight clad in black speaks after retaining his silence this entire time.

"Your majesty, please take what's your so we can leave. Listen priest i will be telling them of this incident." The priest just sits their. He is paralyzed in fear.

Luna Order everyone to return to their position. "Ok" said Rea. Two voices are heard from Rea overlapping one another.

Luna looks at Rea hoping to see Chill Dragon eyes but doesn't. She see Rea normal red eyes Did she imagine it. Luna looks towards the knight giving a slight bow to thank him. She orders 10 Romans to escort the slave to the others. The slane knight orders a troop to escort them as well.

The dark elf realizing she been saved finally falls on her knees. 19 worried about her cuts the ropes binding her allowing him to carry her.

"Excuse me, honorable warrior. What your name."

"I'm 19."

"Such a usual name but I quite like it. Thanks to you, i was able to stand proud like a warrior."

"Of course. What's your name."

She Didn't responses as she faints from her wounds so 19 carry her to safety. Luna ask the Roman name. He replies "19."

"19, you shall be punished when we return, until then protect that girl." He merely nods in agreement. He accepts any punishment but as long he fulfilled his order to protect the innocent He was happy.

Luna returns to the carriage watching the Roman carry her away. The sight reminds her of Chill. (Such a kindhearted fool.) The thought as goes there he head when something like this happen. Luna sits with Yuri. Luna expected a lecture but she gets a "Thank you."

Luna surprised to hear such a thing from her. Luna opinion of her changed quite a bit. Luna now see her husband plan in it grand scope. She ready herself to deal with the leaders of this country. She must pull it off to achieve the stepping stone for her husband attack.

Luna arrives in the central section. Six towers overlook the walls and in the middle of the towers is enormous cathedral. The Cathedral puts her castle to shame. Luna call the knight over.

"Sir knight, what your name."

"Sir Williams, your majesty."

"Its an honor to meet such a knight such as yourself."

"No the honor all my."

"Sir Williams, would you leave this country to join me."

"No your majesty, I may not agree with all the actions here, but I vowed to defend it."

"If only more men were like you."

"If there were, we would be constantly fighting."

Luna chuckled at that fact.

The group arrives at the cathedral awaiting them is one of the bishops that serve underneath the cardinals. They serve cardinals like a sectarian. Williams greet the man. He gives a quick explanation about why Luna here but she sent a letter before hand. He walks over to Luna as she get out the carriage.

"Well your majesty, the bishop shall escort you to the others. I have done my duty and I have to meet with the branches of government. Please excuse me."

"Thank you very much for being such a wonderful escort. Where shall I place my pet?"

The knight looks at the wolf. The wolf looks back tilting his head in confusion.

"Well anywhere is fine as long he doesn't cause a commotion."

"the wolf not my pet. She is." Luna waves her hands towards the sky at a lone cloud. The knight ponders if a bird was her pet. Why such an importance for a pet. She must be those type who are head over heels after their marriage and brag about their gifts.

"Your majesty, what your pet name."

"It's Lucy. She quite nice when you get to know her. She has the prettiest bow. It really bring out her scales."

The knight looks towards the sky with the bishop to spot a rare bird hearing scales. They see a large cloud in the sky nothing else. Lucy deactivates her stealth item. The large white dragon appears out of the cloud and over the city. The dragon lands in the courtyard. The wind from her wings shake the building. Her touching the ground moves the very ground from underneath them. Luna and her attendants begin greeting the dragon.

Williams remembers what the Roman said. "My creator already here." The Dragonic people pray to the dragon that formed their country but didn't it die or does it obey the queen.

did that warrior mean this creature or it is this creature from someone else. "pet" ran through his mind. (Did the pet belong to her or given to her.)

Lucy stands in a courtyard leading up to the cathedral. The dragon lowers her head to be petted be Luna. The dragon seems to be enjoying Luna touch like a pet does to it owner. Luna looks to the knight. "See doesn't the pink bow bring out her white scales. A large pink bow is warped around Lucy neck. The knight and the bishop nod their head yes and one thought runs through William's mind. (who gave her this pet.)

People began rushing out of the cathedral wondering if they been attacked. The people are terrified to see a Dragon in front of them. They are defenseless to fight such a creature. Luna looks at the terrified people. She tell Lucy to sit and to relax her wings. Lucy does so. The people just stare at them. Luna just smiles and walks towards the bishop.

"Let us go. I don't want to keep the other waiting." Luna walks past him walking into the cathedral. The bishop shouts "what about the Dragon." Luna stops and turn around.

"Lucy, if I'm harmed destroy this city, but for now just relax."

Lucy speaks. "As you wish, your majesty." Lucy lay down as to take a nap. The people were amazed of such control of the beast. Rea and Mary with the 10 Romans expect the wolf he disappeared. The others begin following Luna. The bishop begins running ahead of them in sheer panic. Rea grabs him before he can get anywhere. Rea speaks. "Lead us." The bishop fearful say "ok"

The bishop knees tremble with fear for every steps he takes. He leads them to two giant wooden doors. The doors have craving on them telling a story of humanity. The doors are nothing to Narazick. This place is magnificent to humans city, but it noting to Narazick. Luna short experience in Narazick was merely the beginning of her taste in divinity. She wanted to return to experience the godly realm of Narazick. She especially misses the Dragon steaks which she had to eat in secret. She misses her time together with Her husband during those long sweaty nights. Luna was turning red thinking about Chill.

"Lady Luna, please focus." said Yuri.

"Don't worry Yuri. You'll be turning red as well after one night."

Yuri begins turning red as well. The doors opens from inside. The room is large with a large half cut table at the end. 12 people stood seeing Luna. (Information from Volume 10 intermission)

The pontifex Maximus, The highest-ranked member of the Theocracy.

Next were the cardinals, the highest appointment holders of the six gods. Incidentally, each of them (aside from the one belonging to the same sect as the current Pontifex Maximus.) was a potential candidate to be the next Pontifex Maximus.

The cardinal of fire-Berenice Nagua Sandeni.

She was the sole female among them. She was over 50 years old, and a little plump, possibly due to her age. Her well-fed face bore a motherly smile which put all who looked upon it at ease.

The cardinal of water-Ginedine Delan Gwerfe

He was a shriveled old man. He was so old that one could not tell his exact age, and his skin was a dusty brown. Although people worried about his health, none could exceed his intellect.

The cardinal of wind-Dominic Ire Partouche

He looked like a kindly old man, but he was originally of the sunlight Scripture, and had exterminated many heteromorphic beings during his time as a holy warrior. His wrath was like a wildfire while his murderous intent was like chilling frost.

The cardinal of earth-Raymond Sag Lauransan

He was a keen-eyed man and the youngest of his present company. That said, he was still in his mid-40s, though his energy made that fact difficult to believe. He was a former member of the black scripture who served for 15 years-a hero who had defend his nation.

The Cardinal of light-Ivon Jasna Dracrowa.

His narrow eyes and skinny frame made him look like a sinister person, but that was definitely not the case. Everyone here knew the reason. As a user of divine magic, he ranked at or near the top of all the people present.

The Cardinal of darkness-Maximillian Oreio Lagier

He was surrounded by countless books that hovered in the air, supported by improved versions of the [floating Board] spell. He wore round glasses, and he had originally been a priest from the judiciary. Hence, many of the books levitating next to him pertained to the law.

There were also the heads of the judicial branch, the legislative branch and the executive branch of the theocracy government. There was the head of the research institute which handled magical research. In addition, there was the grand Marshal, the highest appointment-holder in the military. These 12 people comprised the highest executive authority of the slane theocracy.

(Author note: I'll be putting Cardinal of some element because their names are problems.)

Luna walks up to them. She looks to her left to see a man with red armor and long hair. He is kneeling to them. Six others kneel beside him. Luna looks around to a child is sitting on the window reading a book.

Luna stops walking at the end looking at the government of the Slane Theocracy. The problems markers for Chill and Ainz. Luna group gives a bow.

"Greeting leaders of Slane Theocracy. How are you all today." Said Luna giving a royal bow.

" Lady Draudillon Oriculus, good to see you again." said Berenice. Luna flinched hearing that old name of hers. She didn't like having it. She wanted to bury that name.

"Why have you requested this meeting, your highness." said pontifex

"I came with two objectives in mind. A deal and a message."

The leaders are assume that it has to deal with the beastmen attacking her nation. The Cardinals already sent former black scripture members to aid them. The Grand marshal wanted to aid them as well. The two sides of government never like one another when it comes to political matters. One side is opened handed the other is behind closed doors. The two sides have one common goal to make humanity the top species.

"We have heard your pleas to save you from the beastmen attacking your nation, but we can't send any large numbers of troops since we are dealing with elves. We have sent troops hand selected by the grand marshal to aid you." said Ginedine. Luna now able to confirm a report that elves are fighting the slane theocracy.

"The amount of money to send such a force will be triple your yearly amount. We will wait for payment till the beastmen have been dealt with." said Executive branch head.

"That Dragon you have brought outside shall cover the cost quite nicely. If you give us the Dragon we'll forgive you for bringing such a creature to our holy grounds." said Research head

Luna wanted to break that spineless man. She wanted to order Lucy to turn them to ash. Her husband wouldn't like that.

The Dragonic nation for years have been a giant piggy bank for them to abuse and control since the beastmen attacks have made dependent for their aid. The military might is at 20% fighting strength. If her husband hadn't shown up the Dragonic kingdom would have been destroyed.

Luna looked at them with a smile on her face and said one name. Those years are over.

"Nigun Grid Luin."

The Cardinal of wind and Earth stood in their seats.

"Oh seems like I have your attention now." said Luna

"How do you know that name, your majesty." said Cardinal of wind.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He already dead or a husk of his former self. Either way he still dead."

"Explain yourself." said Cardinal of wind.

"You should be blaming the other members since they allowed a mission to kill Gazaf stonoff by luring him in the open by killing innocent people. Allowing the blame to fall on the empire, but they didn't foresee Sorcerer king to intervene and kill everyone expect Nigun. He was tortured for every last bit of information. He must have been new since he didn't know much."

The cardinal of wind looks upon cardinal of light knowing he allowed such a mission. The branch heads look upon the cardinals. The international incident that occur if any of this information got out. The leadership been divide. Luna shall inform her husband that the leadership can be divided.

" He told them many of your nation's secret. He prayed to the wrong gods before his mind left him. He should have prayed to actually gods."

The cardinals focus their anger on Luna. The group that been kneeling stands ready while the girl puts her book away to focus on what's going on. The Romans stand between Luna and the group. Luna attendants stand behind her.

"How do you know this." said Cardinal of wind.

"My husband told me. He also told me, How a member of a more powerful group compared to his sunlight scripture, rebelled taking a item that started the undead attacks in E-Rantel. You guys are luckily that Momon was their. Oh before i forget, You should stop your search Momon killed her along with undead."

The cardinals are shocked. She knows everything even Clementine. Luna gives off a smug look. She confirmed another report. The Clementine person was highly skilled and bragged about it. She enter realm of the heroes so having collected information from the empire and the kingdom. The only logical answer was Slane Theocracy. She was a member of some other group much stronger than sunlight scripture. She mostly likely belonged to the group that ready to take her head off.

"How do you know she dead." said Cardinal of darkness.

"Momon of course. He one day talked to the sorcerer king. The king wanted to know what happened to bring undead. Momon explained that Clementine along with a man needed a certain boy to use an item."

"Neifi." said research head

"That the boy name. Momon made friends with an young adventure group while aiding Neifi. Clementine made the error of torturing a young women then killing her along with her friends. Momon made it his personal vendetta to kill her. Momon was really angry that he crushed her spine. He rescued Neifi destroying that undead item to ensure it wouldn't happen again."

"What happen to the body." said cardinal of darkness.

"Momon burned it to ensure she wasn't coming back."

"How do you know this Information." said cardinal of Earth

"Momon of course, he told the sorcerer king and told me. We had assumptions of who she belonged to, but I have confirmed it. Momon would be really angry if he found out that she belonged to you."

The leaders had a cold shiver run down their spine. A man like Momon could do some serious damage by himself. If Momon would to get aid from Ainz Ooal Gown, this very county would be destroyed. Luna has caughted them in a vice. She wanted to ensure the Theocracy would have no option but to say yes when she proposal her husband plan.

The leaders were speaking quietly to one another. The each glared at Luna when they had a chance.

"Your majesty, the reason you came here was tells this because." said executive head.

"will if you're paying attention Slane Theocracy. I came here not to ask for your help, but offer my final business deal and declare that the Dragonic Kingdom shall no longer be under your boot! We have joined the sorcerer kingdom."

"We figured much since you received such information Draudillon -Luna raises her hand to stop pontifex mid speech.

"The name Luna now. My Husband gave me that name. Call me Luna Chill." Mary and Yuri were all smiles hearing her new name. Rea gave a clap.

"Well Luna, why have you decided to sleep with the enemy. Why have you decided to tell us this information." said pontifex.

"To get rid of the parasite of Slane Theocracy. To ensure the longevity of my nation, and to ensure you accept my husband offer."

" **Silence.** Queen Luna, you are behaving like a child."

"No i behaving like a Queen who has enough of your Bullshit! My husband wants to give you an offer you can't refuse."

"Who's this husband of your. Is he the sorcerer king." said Cardinal of light.

"No he isn't. He his the king and savior of the Draconic Kingdom. He's the Commander of Sorcerer King military forces. He his the man i Love, My husband General Chill."

Luna attendants give a round of applause hearing such a statement. The Romans slam their spears on the ground. The leadership of Slane Theocracy is baffled at the statement. They never heard of this General Chill.

"You old men and woman. If you don't kneel to the sorcerer Kingdom. My husband shall ruin this land so accept my final offer to buy you some time to prepare."

"You are speaking nonsense. How can you speak such...crap." said cardinal of fire.

"My husband has defeated a beastmen army of 300,000 with a greed king leading them. Could have you beaten such a force with 14,000 troops."

"A greed king!" everyone said in unison.

"Impossible they were wiped out." said Cardinal of darkness.

They look at the grand Marshall for answers about their military force. The grand marshal

stands to say something but he shakes his head no. The leadership didn't want to know that the grand marshal was such a coward. They leave abruptly to discuss matters leaving Luna with the black scripture and zesshi.

"Your majesty, you did an excellent job. You really have them relied statement about Chill. That would have made him happy to hear it." said Yuri

"I agree." said Rea.

The young girl comes over with eagerness in her steps to inspect Luna. Rea stands in front of her. She begins sizing up Rea. She smiles sensing a strong opponent.

"Hey, do you want to fight." said zesshi

"No, unless I'm order too." said Rea.

Zesshi looks at Luna hoping to let her fight. Luna shake her head no. zesshi wants to fight. The Man with long hair comes over to remove zesshi. He stands between her and Rea. He has his back towards Rea telling zesshi to move back. Zeeshi does while giving a nasty look to him. He turns around to face Luna to ensure her men don't start a fight.

He looks upon Rea and stands there as stone. He is paralyzed not with fear or anger, but happiness. He couldn't believe true beauty stood a foot in front of him. His eye wide open and jaw dropped. He felt his heart jumped being so close to her. He was amazed by her warrior eyes and feminine figure. He looks into those red eye to see burning passion yet a endless sorrow. He felt as he fell in an ocean just sinking deeper and deeper into the void. She is the embodiment of perfection. He already dreaming of their wedding day and night.

Rea Perspective: he just merely staring me like buffoon. He his just presenting himself as an idiot. His jaw is open and his eyes are opened wide. Is this a scare tactic or to distract me. I must respond according. Rea lets her abyss flow around her.

The man sense her feeling for him. Her dark aura is a shy personality wanting to get to know him better as lovers. The man smiles greatly at Rea. Rea is confused and smiles back. The leadership returns and so the man returns to his position. The man is sad walking away from Rea.

"Lady Luna Chill, we have decided to hear your proposal. If we like it we can go along with it but if it further insults we shall deal with you at a later date." said Cardinal of earth.

"Cardinal don't make threats unless you're willing to do it." Luna smiles at man to provoke him further.

"Your majesty, please focus." said Yuri

"Ok. My husband wants to buy all the slaves you have in this city. even the ones you brought in today. My husband willing to pay full price for each one and double amount for the kids."

The leadership stay speechless. The amount of money to spend on demihumans.

"Please repeat yourself again." said executive head.

"My husband wants to buy every slave at full price and double for the kids. Did you hear me that time."

The leadership is baffled. They speak with one another to hear each other thoughts of such. The executive head speaks with Luna.

"100 gold pieces per slave and 200 per child. 500 gold pieces for talented slaves. There are 30,000 slaves in this city. If you willing to accept these terms then you can buy them."

"Done. I accept your terms and I want all the slaves outside before the sun goes down. my job here done. My husband shall give you the money."

Luna turns around to look at Mary.

"Your turn husband. I'll be outside."

"You figured it out." said mary with two voices.

"Of course, Mary never stays this quiet."

Mary gives a chuckle at her. Luna begins to walk out the room with everyone except Mary.

The pontifex orders her to return, but she ignoring them. Romans open the door to see a wolf waiting for her. The pontifex orders black scripture to bring her black but Mary beings flying in front of them. The black scripture turns around to defend the leadership. zesshi is getting excited waiting for the right moment to strike.

Two voices are heard coming from her. One male the other female.

"Excuse me Gentlemen, I shall take a few minutes of your time. Let me prepare and i'll greet you." Mary pulls out a scroll placing it on the ground. A 6th tier fire scroll. Mary drops it onto the ground. a large pillar of fire is made.

Summon [fire elemental] the pillar of fire turns into a ball of dense fire. Everyone in the room is shocked. Mary beings to kneel to the fire. They look at her wondering if this is Luna Husband. The ball beings morphing into a large humanoid figure, then it features start coming into shape. Wings large enough to covered the room. Horns of a demon. Golden armor with flames covering it body. The heat makes everyone take a few steps back. zesshi is in the front with the biggest smile on her face. Her heart beating non-stop with such excitement.

She jumps at Chill with scythe in hand. Chill doesn't defend himself. He just allows it to happen. She cuts him in two but she doesn't feel any resistance. Nothing was there to cut. She turns around to see the two halves floating. No blood just embers floating in the air. Chill body comes back together.

Chill spoke in a demonic voice. His back is facing zesshi while he looks upon the leadership.

"Foolish girl, attack me once more and everyone here burns."

zesshi grips her weapon tightly hearing such threats. She wants to cut him again but Chill lifts his hand to the leadership and their chairs are set ablaze. The wooden chairs instantly turn to ash. Luckily they have gotten up if not they would have been turn to ash. zesshi throws down her scythe onto the ground. The black scripture members do as well.

"Excellent. I came here to talk and not to fight. Lord Ainz would be upset with me if I killed you for no reason." Mary stands taking out a scroll and placing it in front of Chill. The scroll activates and Chill places his hand over it. Gold nuggets being erupting from the scroll. The shower of gold becomes a pile as tall as Chill (8ft).

"This gold will be enough to buy the slaves in this city. My wife shall escort them to E-Rantel."

The leadership couldn't believe the pile of gold before their eyes. They'll be able to cover any lost for the slaves. Millions of gold in front of their very eyes.

"One more thing, the slave traders inside the sorcerer kingdom borders and empire shall be dealt with. If they have any connection with you, we'll consider it an open invitation to declare war on you. Also if anyone from this nation attempts to take away the new citizens of sorcerer kingdom by force that shall be treated as a declaration of war."

The leadership couldn't say anything. Chill statement made they very quiet. The leadership just nodded in agreement.

"You have till sundown to give my wife every slave in this city or my summons will rampage throughout the city till everyone been collected."

"Your summons?" said research head.

"The people who have escorted my wife are my summons. I have the power to create life. Mary for example is a 9th tier summon. Most of the army i have summoned is 6 tier and higher. The Dragon outside is above 10th tier."

They didn't want to believe him. They couldn't believe it. How does such power exist.

"What will you be doing with the slaves." said pontifex.

Chill merely stared at him. He let the tension fill the room.

"Their my now so I can do whatever I want." Chill begins laughing then beings dissipating into embers. Moments later Chill is gone and only Mary remains. They look at Mary and Mary gives a bow towards them and leaves them. She start walking quickly to catch up to Luna.

The everyone in the room is speechless at the display of power. Everyone is silent. One strong voice cuts through. [Lion heart] The grand marshal uses a martial art skill to remove the fear.

"Everyone being rounding up the slaves to leave the city. We cannot fight with our current strength. We must buy time."

"Sir Williams, what do you mean. We must attack at all costs. We can use that women as a hostage." said Cardinal of fire

"You idiot, a hostage then he'll burn this entire country to the ground. He'll make us slaves. We can only by time till our army returns from the elven lands."

The leadership agrees. They being giving orders to get everyone and to treat any slave traders not in Slane Theocracy as hostile entries. They must get time to deal with him and Ainz Ooal Gown. The leader black stricuple is stunned not by Chill but by Rea. He is determined to meet her again. zesshi wants to fight Chill without any restriction. She wants to fight such a being. The Grand marshal leaves the room to order his soldiers to help. He knew this was going to be a bad day, when he saw Luna with inhumane force.

The wolf disappeared earlier now reappears under orders from Luna. He was given two tasks. One to leave a information gathering devices around their hidden tunnel system underneath the cathedral. The second task was to get a fine layout of the building and memorize any magic item he saw. To find clues to who brainwashed shalltear. The wolf's item allowed him to sneak around the underbelly while Luna kept them occupied. The wolf reported everything to the wolf packs beside omega and The wolves would tell the werewolves who in turn told Omega. Narazick now has detail information of their hidden faculty under their cathedral and can listen to any conversation. The wolves under omega command expect one scouted the entire city. The city layout and defensive are mapped. Chill arrival allowed the wolves to remain undetected and return to the main force.

The Romans gave detail information about the leadership looks and the other people as in that room were being drawn like criminal stretches. Their faces will be shown to Ainz for future reference and shalltear to see if she remembers the time she was brainwashed. The wolf was only able to see a few items but got a book of significant importance. Chill operation is a success until Luna leaves the city with the slaves. Lucy see Luna unharmed and returns to the skies.

Meanwhile outside of the city. Luna remaining guards are surround by knight as they are being detained waiting for Luna or grand marshal. The men are worried about the large beastmen, the undead, and bug creatures. The men don't look at them but they see the elves and being taunting them as well cursing them to fight. The men seem to return from the frontline against the elves. Chill summons ignore them. The knights wanted to duel them but the werewolves would sit between them. 10 Romans came as soon the knights were getting board. The Romans had injured demihumans. The Romans explained the situation at hand. They supported his decision of saving an innocent lives. They also believed that he should get punished as well, but a light punishment. The elves and Romans patched up the injury demihumans and waited.

1 hour passes.

The female dark elf beings to stir. She slowly opens her eyes. She see the man who saved her. Her head is on his lap like a pillow. She embarrassed in such a situation so she bolts up. 19 surprise at the fact that she has so much energy. She looks upon him to see him smiling just like he did before. She looks around to see various creature with same armor as him. She shocked seeing golden undead, but when she spots dark elf warriors she beings to kneel to them. The way Chill elves present themselves. She must see them as highly skilled warriors. The elves are shocked at this sight. She continues to kneel waiting for orders.

"R-19, what wrong with her." said DE-11 (Chill summons don't have names unless given one. A name from Chill is the highest honor to be given. The summons will call each other by type and number unless named. Ex. R-19=Roman+summon number, DE-11=Dark elf+summon number)

"I don't know. She might think you from the same nation."

"That makes sense. Hey girl, what your name." said DE-9

"My name is Leagel of the moon tribe. I serve the king as one of his hunt women." (Le·ag·el)

"King? Hunt women?" said DE-11

"What tribe are you from. You must be the king's personal guards." said leagel

19 lifts the girl off her kneels. He lifts her to her feet. He points to the other members of the escort.

"We serve no king. We follow our Creator...well at this point in time his wife." said r-19

The other members being laughing hearing the unenergetic statement. Some being cracking jokes.

"That sounded like Rea, bored as always. I think her own voice puts her to sleep." ww-5

"I agree, Mary on other the hand never shuts up. She could have talk the beastmen to death." BG-3

"Lucy, she such a fangirl of The general that she forgets to blink." R-13

"Omega such an ass kisser. He kisses the seat where General ass use to be."DE-11

(Non named people make fun of named people and vice versa.)

19 walks away with Leagel from the scene seeing the General wife carriage coming around the corner. Leagel wondering (who their creator. Their father or something else.) The two sit with the other demihumans. Leagel was in such deep thought she didn't notice that she was cuddling with R-19. Her body move on it own. She looks at R-19 being so close to her's that she looks her head down while blushing. She buries her head into his chest.

(I'm so embarrassed, but I can't move. My body won't let me.)

R-19 taps leagel on the head. She looks up to see him pointing at the others still cracking jokes. They haven't notice Luna carriage stopped and are walking towards them. The group completely obvious as Luna walks towards them.

"I heard that the General wife is quite amazing in bed. I heard from Mary that they went entire night. Lady Luna must have done a hell of a performance to get the General hand in marriage." said bg-3

"I agree, I heard she can turn into a kid. She must be quite old to try to look young. She might be older than the General himself." said DE-9

A wrathful Luna stood behind DE-9. The others are paralyzed in fear. They make simple head movements to signal DE-9 that she behind him. He doesn't get the signal.

"The General wife might be a woman who'll sleep with government. She must be wife for her talent in bed." The others face palm themselves and point behind him.

"Um, what behind me...oh it lady Luna...OH CRAP LADY LUNA." Everyone immediately stands up and bows to her. They being sweating bullets.

Luna grabs De-9 hair and lifts his head up. She has a demonic look on her face with her hair moving on it own. The troop is terrified.

"Who did you say was going to sleep with entire government." said Luna

"Um..well...you see..I and others...PLEASE FORGIVE ME, LADY LUNA." He begins shedding tears.

leagel wanted to interfere to save a fellow Dark elf from being made such a fool out of. She beings to stand but R-19 pull her in even closer to ensure she doesn't leave. She turns even brighter red at the action. She thinks it a gesture of love but it actually to prevent her getting punished by lady Luna.

"This one is to not be given a name for 2 months. No one shall acknowledged him. He is a figment of everyone imagination." said Luna.

Luna let him go and he took a fetal position on the ground. His dreams are crushed. The other members take a moment of silence for their fallen comrade. Luna orders them to organize. Everyone takes their position including the forgotten one. The demihumans also do beside the Romans. They being marching out of the city. A few minutes they are outside the city walls. They march till about a half mile away from the city. Luna comes out the carriage to address the slaves.

"You lot stand over their. You'll be taken with the rest to another city." said Luna

They had a confused look as to what say meant. Luna return to the Carriage to wait. The escorts also waits beside the carriage. Leagel is sadden that she can not in 19 arms. She talks to the other slaves. She received their stories from the beastmen as they were running away from a terrible evil from their homeland they were captured by the slane theocracy. The other dark elves were from the war with slane theocracy. The bunny elf people were seeking a safe haven but were tricked by humans. They discuss their soon to be master and how to revolt against her.

Leagel told them of 19 and her bravely when they were unconscious. They were shocked but they refused to believe such a story. They assumed she was already tricked since she was close with that human soldier. The others being planning a way to escape.

Hours pass as the sun beings hitting the horizon. Luna comes out the carriage standing atop wondering if slane theocracy going to agree or not. Moments later the gate open with massive number of demihumans being escorted out. They have clothing from farmer to baker. Luna informs the Romans to escort them. The sight of seeing a large amount of people leaving is quite amazing.

The Romans bring the 30,000 people to Luna who standing atop her carriage. She gives them a speech. Mary gives her a device to boost her voice.

"I am Luna Chill, my husband has bought all of you. This point in time you are all slaves. As long you remain in this country you are all slaves. We shall take you out of this country to sorcerer kingdom. A single step into the kingdom and you are all free just like the day you were born. When the sun rises tomorrow it'll be your Independence Day."

Luna felt pretty proud with that speech, but only a few responded. Overall the few cheers were Overwhelmed with No cheers or tears of happiness just blank stares.

"Aren't you guys excited for you freedom. Everyone can go back home or stay in sorcerer kingdom. Freedom from slavery in your hands."

A random voice cuts through the silence.

"Then what."

"Then you can become citizens or return to your native land."

"So we can become slaves to new masters. I had no problem with my old ones. I got to make wonderful food everyday." many of them agreed with the random voice.

(This isn't going exactly as planned.)

"Um..can I have the people who are excited for their freedom please come to the right, and those who wish to stay to the left." They do so. It about 3-5000 slave ready to leave, but a vast majority wants to stay.

"Mary please ask my husband for advice." she nods and begins calling Chill.

A random voice cutting in again.

"Hey lady, can we go back. My master food going to get cold."

"No… Don't you want to go home."

"Not exactly, if I return like this i'll be an outcast and probably kicked out of my own homeland." many agree with the man.

"You'll be treated cruelly if you return."

"Not really, after the first week it gets pretty nice. I don't have to find food or fight against monsters. If I get sick my master would take me to a place to get healed. It wasn't that bad."

"How about your culture and history."

"That sucked, we were able to see our culture from the outside and it sucks. Making child kill monsters to test their strength or beat a women father near death to impregnate her."

"What about being treated as a sex slave."

"That didn't really happen as much people think. A lot follow their faith pretty strong. The only ones that were being used for sex were to teach the young adults how to please the opposite sex. That only happens if allowed by the master which most refused to not be tainted by nonhumans. They wouldn't even harm us because slaves were more of a social status. If we were harmed it'll look poorly on them and they would get punished."

"What about your children."

"They get good education and live in the master house. They play with other human kids as well. My master and I grew up together and we see each other as brothers."

"Does that happen to human slaves."

"No humans slaves are treated like animals. think of us as prized horses, while humans are like hand me down clothes. That only happens in the other human continues. We don't see many human servants."

Luna is baffled. Everything has done a complete 180 on her. She ask Mary for Chill advice but she still talking to him. She hasn't finish explaining. (She so slow.) The demihumans are getting restless. If Chill doesn't give an answer this whole thing was for nothing.

"Hey lady, I'm going back home." said a random voice. They agreed with it and being walking back to the city.

Luna going to fail her husband plan. She going to get him upset with her. Mary finally gets Chill advice.

"Lady Luna, General says: tell them they can become their own masters and have servants under them. Tell them that the lives they lived were mere illusions of freedom. The time spent in slane Theocracy they were never given a choice. They have that choice now. Experience true freedom or to return to their masters Being told how to live their lives."

Luna nods to Mary and turns facing the demihumans.

" Excuse me everyone. I have one finale announcement then you can decide whether or not to come with us or leave."

Random voice cuts in.

"Hurry up so we can leave."

"How would like to become your own master with servants under your command."

They being discussing with each other. A few min later.

"We are listening."

"The kingdom wants to become a utopia of all races. You can see the men guarding me are of different races they are brothers in arms. One of the humans saved a group of demihumans being attacked by the people whom you seem to defend. The city E-Rantel has undead, beastmen, and humans living together. The city is safe and welcoming to all. The choice is yours, to join us or return. a choice that has never been given to you before nor allowed too. A choice of picking your Freedom to live your life without being forced to live another then accept into your own. Choose come with me or return, i won't stop you."

The demihumans looked at each other. The group wants freedom marches beside Luna. The other just stand there not knowing what to do. A choice that seems obvious by how they look lost yet they don't know what to do. Dead silence as they think about it. They are looking back into their life to see it all was a lie they made up for themselves. One elf takes a step forward and beings walking. His footsteps have hesitation as he walks closer and closer. He stops beside Luna. He turns and bow towards her.

"I want to experience real freedom." Luna looks towards and said "you just did."

The other demihumans being marching till their beside Luna. They all are ready to become truly free. They bow towards her. They all give a question in unison. "When we get there." She gives a chuckle at the question and responded " Sooner then you can think."

Omega appears over the hill as the sun falls under the horizon. He rushes over to ensure her safely. He take her off the carriage while giving Rea and Mary a lecture about how dangerous heights are. A mumble is heard behind him "major ass kisser." Omega heard and memorizes his face for later. Luna had a question.

"who told you to get here?"

"General Chill, he told us that mission was over and we should come and get you. We would have gotten here sooner but we got slightly lost since the written language is very different on the map so we took a wrong turn."

"Great, we are all here and accounted for." said Mary

"How are we going to get back. A lot of people to defend" said Rea.

"Don't worry, General Chill had these prepared beforehand." said Yuri. Yuri lifts up the carriage seat and pulls out bags of teleporter scrolls. [Home scrolls] The use of this scroll with take you to a set selected location or a non combat area. The scrolls have 10 uses been can take 30 people at once but will burn up instantly. 20 people can be taken for the full 10 uses. Yuri has about 5 duffle bags full of scrolls. Their a note on it. The note signed by General Chill for Luna.

Yuri gives the note to Luna. She begins reading it. They were a warning label and note. The note said: must travel one at a time between 3 minute intervals. The last part was between them two Luna has a smile on her face.

"Let get these people moving General Chill waiting for us." said Luna

The troops being passing the scrolls out. The 20th person get one. The hold each other hands while they get ready to leave. An hour later with the moon rising they are ready. Luna gives the signal and group 1 disappears in a blue light.

They are transported to E-Rantel new teleporter. The demihumans fall over and being throwing up.

"A side effect. As long that the side effect it should be fine. Having a home teleporter should make things easier. Fang bring some beastmen over to help them."

"Yes Sir."

The demihumans look upward to see a whose voice their hearing. They see the person or rather it feet. They look up continually to see a large winged creature standing over them. A large beastman with a purple golden robe walks over with other beastmen with the same clothing. They are helped up but can't stop looking at the creature.

"I know, I look terrifying so stop staring." said Chill

The demihumans look away immediately. Chill asks them a question.

"How my wife Luna?"

The demihumans don't know how to respond. They don't know who Luna is.

"The women who ordering the troops around. That my wife."

The demihumans are shocked hearing the statement. The men and women demihumans look at Chill waist wondering if they did it or not. If they did do it how did she do it. Chill getting slightly annoyed as small flames being appearing. Fang faithful are helping the new arrives to new homes and maids are writing down names and job skills. This goes on throughout the night till morning. Thousands of slaves given citizenship in sorcerer kingdom and will be given opportunities to work since they're a lot of job openings.

A dark elf woman walks up to Chill asking if she could wait for someone. Chill didn't mind and agreed to it. Hours pass and group a Romans enters. The dark elf becomes excited and looks for 19. She looks but doesn't see him. She waits beside Chill. Chill wondering why she looks familiar but he seen some many faces he can't remember where he saw her. The next group comes in and she spots 19 running into his arms. (I remember.) 19 spots Chill and without asking Chill merely nods to 19. 19 takes leagel to escort her to her new home. (My summons do have feelings. I should test this further.)

The raising sun is see over the horizon. The teleporter activates to see Luna with all Chill named summons and Yuri. Luna looks for Chill to see him asleep on a stack of hay. Luna orders the others to wait for others and rest in the courtyard or help Fang with his duties. Luna walks up to a sleeping Chill with his armor unequipped. He sleeping in his shorts. Chill must have gotten tried talking to everyone and ordering everyone. Luna get beside him and sleeps in his arms. The day been very tiring for both of them.

Omega asks Fang what has been going on in E-Rantel.

"come with me.I was going to explain it to everyone what happen while you were away."

"Good idea, Let the General Sleep."

The story beings next time. End of day 4 part 1. Same tuned for part 2.

Hello author here. I was going to put so much into this day but on my god. I wrote so much. Over 30,000 words. I wanted to make it good since we're at halfway point of the day chapters. I decided to make it a three part day. 3 events in one day. I want to make these story last because next overlord volume still pretty far ahead and this is keeping me sane while I wait. After the 4th day i will taking a break to edit the other chapter to fix old errors and sentence structures. Please bear with me, I'm a science major that deal with a lot of abbreviation so me writing this goes against a lot of everyday writing. These parts may not be coming out Sunday as I wish to ensure better quality.

As always if you love it leave a review or msg me or if their a problem please msg or leave a review. It helps.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 4 part 2

The army of 5 thousand protecting Luna has returned to the safety of E-Rantel. They arrive to see General Chill sleeping. Luna has also decided to join Chill in a well earn sleep. Fang the new leader of the church of Supreme beings is going to inform the others of what had happened while they weren't here.

"General Chill, one day he came with a holy text to show people of the world the true belief of the world."

The group leans forward eager to know what this text is, but that has to wait as a beastmen comes to get Fang to deliver his sermon to the church goers. The story of Chill will have to wait till part 3.

Slane Theocracy

The night of Luna visit the leaders were quite upset. She has disappeared with their slaves. Chill has made his appearance. The leadership in a disarray.

"What do you mean they just vanished." cardinal of earth became furious.

"Sir, they kept disappearing in this blue light. We tried to get closer but they were well guarded."

"Leave knight! You're uselessness to beyond words. "

"Yes sir."

The cardinals begin pondering ideas.

"We must order the withdrawal of wind stricuple and infinlate the Dragonic kingdom and sorcerer kingdom. This information regarding sunlight and greed king must be confirmed! "

"I agree, we can't believe that women no matter what. lady Katie is still injured and our army is still dealing with the elves. We must use our time wisely."

"The information she said about Clementine and nigun. the accuracy of them both she couldn't be lying if she allied with the sorcerer kingdom."

"I want this Chill creature. I'll bring his head! Let me go fight him." Said zessi. She has this look of utter madness. The leadership immediately said No. She begins to pout.

" I wish to go as well. I will infinlate the dragonic kingdom." The cardinals were shocked. The leader of black stricuple never volunteers himself. He always been a loyal warrior.

"Why Alexander, Why do you wish to go." Said pontifex.

"I wish to see this nation that lead by a dragon, and the women accompanying the queen. The women in purple. I wish to marry her!"

Everyone had a bewilder look. Even zessi was confused.

" I think we misheard you Alexander. Can you repeat yourself."

"Time is what we need. Our forces are split fighting on two fronts. If I marry her I can buy time and allows me to gain information about them."

The leader being discussing this matter.

"Alexander, we shall allow you to go, but until wind stricuple returns you must stay here."

"I understand. I thank you for allowing me to help."

The ponetiex raises and gives a decree.

"We must mobilize all the stricuples. We must call upon the remaining relics of our gods. Bring the other god-kin. The wind stricuple shall infinlate the city of E-Rantel, while Alexander with other members go to Draongic kingdom. Zessi you will be able to fight once we have gather enough information."

Dragonic kingdom

The morning raises over a city that seems to enjoying it new peace. A small boy that Chill has saved doesn't seem to be enjoying it. He hasn't awaken from his slumber. A man visits every day hoping the child would soon wake up. He knows the child will need a father figure to help ease his pain. The boy is pale as an undead giving the Ruce and others are under the assumption that he must have been through hell.

A surviving knight from the battle with the beastmen searches for Commander Ruce. He finds the commander in the same spot as well. He standing in the doorway as a father admiring his son.

"Commander their you are. Why are you always here visiting the boy?"

"The boy and I have similar upbringing."

"What do you mean."

"When I was a small boy much like him. I would go help my family tend to the farm. It was hard work but I enjoyed every minute. One day beastmen attacked killing everyone except me. I was saved by the previous Commander."

"I never knew that you had such a life."

"I don't tend to remember it very well. The harder I think about my family, the more I forget their faces."

"That true sir. Memory can be a precious thing. A lot of people are missing their families because of the beastmen. Luckily his Majesty Chill put an end to it. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here."

"Thank the Dragon spirit for him, anyway why were you looking for me."

"Oh I almost forgot. a large force of undead and creatures are coming this way. The force carries the Banner of the sorcerer kingdom and what we assume of King Chill."

"Great News! is there any signs of visible leaders or the King."

"King Chill is not with them sir, but some dark elfs, a large pink creature with tentacles and heteromorphic creatures."

"Usual, but to be safe gather some guards to meet them. I shall come as well."

The commander turns to the boy and gives a quick prayer in hopes he'll wake up. The two leave to meet with this force. The two leave and a maid enters to care for the boy. She a young girl with brown hair. A small girl with much life. She gives a bow to the men and enters the room. Everyday she would sit by the boy and sing a song hoping the song would ease him out of whatever nightmare he was experiencing.

The song is how the country came to be. The mentions past rulers including the dragon that formed the country. A verse hasn't been put to mention Chill yet. She sings until the boy hand begins to move. She stop suddenly wondering if that was a addicent. She sing again to see if he moves, but with more intensity. The boy begins to open his eyes and the maid with tears of joy seeing this frail boy is finally waking up.

The boy speaks

"D...dd.."

"Dad, do you want your dad." Said the maid

" **DIE"** The boy thrusts his hand into the maid throat to shut her up.

"Nobody wants to hear that stupid song, especially With your bad singing! I only want to hear her voice."

The maid face became paler and paler every second as her body becomes a husk of skin and bones. The blood in her body is drained into the boy. The boy feeing rejuvenate gets off the bed and walks to a window. He looks down wondering where he is. He looks to see humans everywhere.

(Seems like I was able to escape from the damn traitors. That damn demon took everything.)

The boy begins planning his next course of action.

"First I must rest to fully regain my strength and adjust to this new body. I should have used the maid body, but her stupid singing were nails on my ear. I only want to hear that heavenly voice again and only her voice."

The boy recalls the singing of the girl when he was dying. He remembers when he was in her arms. He could feel warmth coming from her. A feeling he wants to experience again.

He walks over to the maid body and brings chanting a spell [false life]. The maid body beings moving on it own. She stand up then her appearance returns to normal. Her hole in her throat close like it never happen. She looks to be in perfect health.

"Servant of my. tell me what you know of this city."

The maid kneels to her master and beings explaining the events that occurred while Chill was here. The boy listened with amazement knowing that the demon was slain and a powerful Dragon Lord claims this country, yet the temptation of claiming Chill body for his own and obtain power that he could never have was too much for him to hold back his smile.

"He must quite power to defeat a greed king. If I take his body, I'll be able to finally defeat the platinum dragon lord whom guards the treasures of the greed kings and his father. The dragon Emperor."

The boy had an eager smile on his face and his hands shook with excitement. He couldn't wait for this King Chill to return.

The boy looks down on the city from his room.

"I the vampire Dragon lord shall rule this world for all eternity."

Before the boy beings laughing like a supervillain. He stops because the people being cheering. He opens the window for a better look. He wonders if Chill has returned, but is more surprised to see large amount of undead walking into the city. A group of large undead with tower shields and flamberge swords, then behind them were armed skeletons with enchanted armors and weapons. A large group of heteromorphic creatures walk beside them lead by some female dark elves.

"What going on in this country!? This does King Chill has such power over such powerful creatures. I must plan carefully or my dreams are ruined."

Back to Commander Ruce.

The Commander had gather about 100 men to visit the large force coming their way. Ruce see the force coming down the road is astonished by the force he sees. 5000 strong of undead and heteromorphic creatures, but a group of dark elves mounted on stone horses lead the way. Ruce stand in front and stops them.

"I'm Commander Ruce, leader of Dragonic army. Why have you came here?"

A elf response to him.

"We are the worker force sent by King Ainz and General Chill. Are you the one in charge."

"Yes. I am the highest authority."

The elf goes up to Ruce giving him two documents. One signed by Chill the other by Luna. Chill document is the union between Sorcerer kingdom and Dragonic kingdom. The rest are instructions about the force he sees before him. The armed undead are a defense force of 2000 for the 3000 undead workers. The undead troops are also an attack group just in case any remaining beastmen still wish to attack. The 1000 heteromorphic creatures are a search and rescue team/scouting force. The heteromorphic creatures will look for survivors and escort them to safety. They can defend themselves.

The Queen document is how she sold 40% of the nation land to sorcerer kingdom to pay off the debt and ensure a quick flow of money. the nation gets quite a lot raw resources without doing any work. They're also a little paragraph for Ruce eyes

P.s " Ruce seems like my husband and I won't be returning anytime soon to help rebuild the nation so good luck with everything."

The elf gives Ruce a bag full of wine and other drinks with a note on it.

P.p.s "May this help with your future headaches."

Ruce damned the queen internally, but he thankful for Chill support. Ruce signals the men that they are allies willing sent by the king. The men cheer and being to escort them back to the capital. Ruce has a small chat with one of the elves.

"Excuse me, do you serve King Ainz or King Chill."

"We serve them both since they are supreme beings, but when we are not ordered by them. we serve lady aura and sir mare in the great forest."

"Are they tribe leaders of yours."

"In a way, yes."

(So they also have dark elves under their banner. I wonder what else they have. Judging by the creatures a lot of tribes submit to them or are they the King summons.)

"Were all these creatures made by the king Chill, and are you as well."

"No, we were freed from slavery. The creatures are from our home of Narazick. We elves follow Lady aura and sir mare till the end."

Ruce looks at their ears seeing that the tips have been cut off. A clear sign of them being sold as slaves. Ruce was happy they were free but he couldn't get over this awkward feeling.

(That good, but I should wait on asking them out since I brought up a bad memory for them. I have plenty of time.) Ruce enjoys all types of women, but he wishes to have a child with a elf or another human like race since they have long life span and with his skills along with a skillful women. His child would be the commander of Dragonic kingdom for hundreds of years. His child could serve an immortal like Chill for generations. He just has to pick one or all depending on his luck.

"Could you tell me the names of those large undead. I never seen them before."

"Their called death knights. Their Master Ainz summons."

(So does this King Ainz also have summoning powers like King Chill.)

They arrive at the city gate. Ruce gives announcement to the people that sends them cheering. They enter the city and people are happy that the rebirth of the nation can being. The force head to the castle to being planning for the reconstruction of the nation.

Half a mile away from the city a group of 6 people are riding a wagon

"Hey Allo, you hear that." Said Brar . A large man with a mace. His burnt skin and muscles do make him seem like a wild animal.

"Yeah Brar, sounds like cheering." Said Allo. The man is missing an arm but he is still quite skilled with his sword. He his quite skinny for his age.

"Did Slane theocracy announce our arrival to the city." Said Nly

she is a magic caster with hearing problem it comes and goes. She is young looking given her age. If she wasn't wearing the gear one could mistake her for a child

"They wouldn't since we are supposed to be secret organization." Said aybn. He missing his right eye, but his arrows fly true. He a red haired man with an eye patch. The rugged exterior gives the impression of a bandit

" Silence, keep your eyes open just in case it's a trap." Said Atin

Former leader of black stricture. He retired due to his death and old age. He his bald with a thick bread on his chin. He has the look of a grizzled veteran. He his in charge of the operation.

" I agree, we must stay sharp." Said Itha

She is a non combatant. She was picked by cardinal of fire to help aid them in this mission. She entering womanhood by her growing assets. She wearing a standard priest outfit. White with gold trimming. She is quite young nor has she seen any combat. A simple breeze could give her a bruise. She does have high potential in healing magic given her talent.

The group are former black stricture members. They arrive beside the city hearing uproaring cheers. They wonder if it for them. They leave the wagon and horse with the stable and walk to the gates. They look inside to see unbelievable sight. Undead and heteromorphic creatures walking deeper into the city with cheers and celebration. The children are playing with the creatures and adults are thanking them.

"What in the name of six gods is going on here?" The group is baffled by the sight. Atin beings ordering people to obtain information for the church that resides here and to follow this group to ensure safety of humanity. 3 went to the church the other 3 follows the large force. Atin, Nly, and Aybn follow the creatures, while the others look for the church. They hide themselves in black robes with hoodies.

The group of brar, allo, and itha are heading to the church. They see a symbol of the six gods and do a gesture of prayer. They enter the building to see it empty and falling apart. A church was established in this nation to make the humans who reside here to believe in the six gods instead of a dead dragon. The looks of this place it seems to be abandon. They look around to look for the priest that resides here. They enter the backroom. They find him asleep during the first hour beyond the sun highest point. A insult to their teachings. Every hour beyond 12 is consider mass. A hour for each God for six hours. A priest that doesn't do this is supposed to be punished for disobeying the teachings.

Brar wake the man up violently, by flipping his bed. The man jolts up to see three dark figures. He immediately reaches for an object to defend himself. He grabs a pillow. The three figures remove their robes allowing the man to see Itha robes. His freight is at ease. He begins introducing himself. He a man with dark ruffled hair and quite young. He seem around 18 years. He quite young to be a priest.

"I'm Inth the priest of this Church. Are you my replacements from Slane theocracy? Can I go back home?"

"First answer our questions." Said Allo

"Ok."

"Why are their no people here." Said Itha

"Well before he came it was full of people. I finally got people to attend after all my hard work. In the end it was for nothing. I sent a letter to the bishop requesting a transfer, but it seems like he didn't get my letter."

"Why what happened?" Said Brar

"The Dragon lord that came to this land. He is now King of this land. Does the Slane Theocracy know this?"

"No. We were told that the beastmen were still attacking the nation so we came to help. Are they still attacking?" Said Allo

"No. the war ended about a month ago. The king killed a greed king who was leading the beastmen army of 300,000."

The group is stunned hearing such a statement spoken so casually.

"Is what you say true." Said Itha

"Yup, the humans that aided him spoke of his strength against the mighty army. The king and his army victory ensured this church to become a forgotten memory. I just sleep here waiting to go back home."

"This king what type of dragon lord is he. What is his power. What about his armies. Tell us everything you know." Said Brar

"Ask a soldier about him or go to castle there a statue of him with details about his battle and strength."

Meanwhile the other group. Atin groups follows the army of creatures. The army passes a large statue of a Dragonoid creature. The statue is standing with scythe in one hand while holding children in his other arm. The Children are craved to smile yet Atin knows that it a lie. The statue has a large plaque with writing on it. He goes up to it and begins reading. He couldn't believe the tale written on it. He looks up at the statue. He curses the king named Chill.

The group continues to follow and wonder why people are following a non human. They wade through the gathering crowd to get a closer look at them. They see humans leading them into the castle grounds. Aybn signals the others telling them he has found a way in. He points to a cellar that may lead into the castle. Atin gives an order.

"For now, we retreat and regroup before we do anything else." said Atin. The other two nodded in agreement. They head towards the church.

Ruce has escorted new allies onto castle grounds. He walks to an elf and asks a favor. "A small boy hasn't been able to walk up for quite some time. Do you mind if you can look at him?"

"I don't mind. Please lead the way." A Slime walks up to two. A lvl 35 slime. He in charge of the heteromorphic creatures.

"Excuse me, shall i order everyone to search for survivors and scout the lost land."

"not yet, we wish to discuss locations where you'll be needed the most to save Chill citizens." said the elf. The slime bowed and left to the others.

"Before I forget Commander Ruce. The pink creature is called a jellyfish. It shall allow you to communicate with General Chill. You merely speak to it and a message shall arrive from the General."

Ruce was excited to hear that. He walks up to it and speaks.

"Morning your majesty. The force you have sent have arrived. We shall begin working to rebuild your nation. The people miss you and the Queen. The people miss seeing your daughter Renata. The men who were combat with you want to wed her.- As Ruce finished that line a message appeared.

"Over my dead body! She ain't marrying anyone anytime soon. You tell the men to look somewhere else or i'll hand deliver them to the beastmen with seasoning!"

Ruce gives a scared laughed knowing Chill will do that. Ruce needs to make a law that any attempts to wed Chill daughter is a death sentence. He finishes his report and continues to escort the elf to the boy room. They enter the room to see a boy sitting in bed staring at the window. A tear is running down his face. The boy looks left to see a man in utter happiness.

The boy speaks with sadness in his voice.

"Where my father, my mother, where is everyone?I'm I the only one alive?" Ruce walks up to him and hugs to boy to ease the bad news.

"Sorry to tell you, but you're the only left. You were saved by the king, but he didn't make in time to save everyone else."

The boy tears being rushing out as a dam bursting open from too much pressure. He cries in Ruce shoulder. Ruce holds the boy tightly as tears run down his chest. The elf watches the scene unravel till she senses an evil presence. She draws her weapon and turns around seeing a maid turn the corner. The elf looks at the maid who seems to be carrying a plate of food. The maid looks at her with a puzzled looked. The maid tells the elf to let her pass to allow her to give the boy food. The elf makes way to let the maid pass. (Was I imagining it. I'm sure I sensed something.) Ruce lets the boy go to let him eat. The maid smiles and tends to the boy.

"Maid, stay with the boy till I return." said Ruce

"Of course, commander."

Ruce leaves with the elf. They continue to the throne room. They arrive seeing the other elves and jellyfish. Ruce takes a seat beside the throne. He address the others.

"A proper introduction to our guests. I'm Commander Ruce, leader of the guards."

A elf introduces herself and the others.

"I'm esid, I'm in charge of the worker force and undead army. These are my sisters. Oduc, ress, and Eade. They'll help with the organization between humans and undead. The slime earlier he in charge of the creatures you saw. He'll take care of the rescue efforts."

"Wonderful." Ruce pulls out a map showing the others where the final battle was. The city of slaun."The slime shall begin his search here for others. He shall spread his forces further south to the border. Their probably are pockets of beastmen with humans left so they have permission to kill the beastmen to save the humans. The survivors shall be escorted to slaun, where we have set up a small camp to rebuild the city and from their we'll escort them here with a secured route with the death knights."

"A Sound plan, but what about the farmland and mines around the area. We wish to send workers to being working. Harvest time is upon us for food and mines might have been sealed since the battle." said Esid.

"I agree, but we must secure slaun before with can do anything. Once the city and route to the capital is secured. You can begin collecting raw materials."

"Commander Ruce, I plan that we have some human troops with death knights. They may be powerful, but they lack intelligence. I propose The death knights secure the perimeter while the armed skeletons defend the cities since they have various weapons and are capable in defending the city from various attacks."

"I see, I shall order the troops to accompanied them. I want to have a small force to protect this city."

"I have my sister ress and Oduc protect the city with some undead. Eade and I shall be at slaun Organizing the force their."

"Coordinate your people with my so we can be ready tomorrow. We shall need the undead to carry the supplies since we don't many animals."

"The stones horses can pull 5 wagons each. They'll take the materials necessary. Also we brought healing magic with additional supplies. Oduc has the list if you wish to see."

"Good, let continue this outside to coordinate with my men. I also have human workers to aid the undead workers for better management."

The elves nod and being leaving the room. Ruce also leaves, but wishes to see the boy first.

Ruce arrives seeing the boy eating his plate like a starved wolf. Ruce couldn't image the hunger he had. The boy been asleep for quite some time. He sit beside the boy.

"Listen boy, I shall be away for some time so I want you to know that you're safe here." The boy being tearing up hearing he'll be alone again. He hugs Ruce.

"Will I be truly safe here. The beastmen will find me. They'll kill everyone." Ruce merely smiles at the boy. He lifts he up to show him the force of undead.

"See those undead. The king brought them here to protect this land. They will stand and defend this place. Their called death knights. As knights they shall protect those in need. Don't worry, you're finally safe here.

The boy smiles. "Fere, my name is Fere. What's your name."

"Well Fere, my name Ruce. Do you want to be my friend."

"Of course! Hey when you come back can you play with me."

"All day long."

Knock knock. An elf arrives to take Ruce. He gives the boy a big hug before he leaves. The maid gives a bow and tends to the boy. A few moments later the boy alone with the maid.

"Pathetic humans, seems like my plan to rule this city shall be a slow one. Those death knights seem quite strong. The king sent them as well. How did he summon them?"

The maid speaks. "Master, why didn't you take his body or drain him."

"Fool, I would have told the entire army at the door that I was here. The elf almost found you out. We must tread carefully. In my weaken state the human could have killed me. Those death knights even at my full strength could be problematic."

"Master, can't you control them since their undead."

"I been trying too, but nothing works. I must be too weak or the king is to powerful to take away his death knights. For now we play the role of defenseless child till we find an opening."

"Yes master, do you have any orders for me."

"I do, find more about the king and this nation. Also bring me more food. I need to recover my strength. I don't want to kill anymore or those undead might sense the corpses."

"I will master." the maid leaves. Fere is alone with his thoughts. (King Chill, I can't wait to meet you, and that women. She had such a nice voice I can't wait to hear such a melody again.)

The church.

The six members gather. The priest explains what had happen here to the others. They couldn't believe it. Atin explains the statue he saw. The details of Chill battle. The six members were astonished that he was able to beat the greed king whom possessed a holy relic. The platinum dragon lord must have missed one. A powerful Dragon lord claiming the name of dragon god. Atin understand dragon titles since dragon age gives them lords have lived for hundred of years maybe thousands. The Dragon emperor is supposed to be thousands of years old, but a dragon god. How old is this General Chill? How strong is he?Atin asks more questions to get more information.

"Priest is the king here?" said Atin

"No. he hasn't been here for a month. He left with the queen to take a break from everything that happened. He shall be back any day now."

"Does the king have attendants or someone close to him? We must find a weak spot."

"Well, the queen is one. I hear that the two are quite the couple. when Chill returned after the battle was over. The two made quite the ruckus throughout the night."

"Anyone else? You must have seen someone?"

"I remember a girl. I forget her name, but she seemed very important. She was walking around one day with two women and with large wolves. They were protecting her much like a queen."

"Is she royalty of this nation?"

"No she isn't. The people protecting her belong to the king. She must be with him."

"What does she look like."

"Similar to the king. She has wings, a tail, horns, and some scales. I would assume she a blood relative. She could be his daughter or sister."

"Is she here?"

"No she isn't. The king took everyone who belong to him. If you plan to use her against the king. I'll pray for your souls to be with the gods. A women name Rea use to be a knight of the guard till the king made her into something else. The humans soldiers spoke of her dark powers, then their the angel that follows her as well. She quite strong since she doesn't carry a weapon. I heard tales from men that The wolves are unstoppable meat eaters. Also the pet dragon the king has and the human troops that seem to be unstoppable also guard her. Attacking her would be your doom."

"We must still try. We'll ensure this city is freed from non humans. We must gather more information about the king and this women. We'll live here as priests and wait for the right moment to strike. Priest you must return to slane Theocracy to inform them of this situation."

"I will sir. When should I leave?"

" **NOW!** their a wagon outside the gates with supplies. Take it and go home."

The priest jumps and beings running out of the church.

"Leader, what shall we do." said Allo

"First, we have to get this church back into shape. Everyone grab a broom. We have work to do. We'll wait in the shadows. Itha take allo and gather more information from the people."

"Yes sir." itha and allo leave.

The former black stricuple members are here to stay. Chill return shall be quite the party. The group shall lay in wait till Chill returns. Their idea is to wait for this women and use her against the king. They'll be able to free this nation from the non human ruler. For now their priests in a failing church.

Castle grounds. Ruce takes out a map and begins talking to the slime.

"Slime take your forces here. Start your search here then continue south. We have sent people already, but your help we be needed. Any survivors shall be brought to the city of slaun. We have a small base camp their. We'll escort them back here once they reach slaun. Lethal force is authorized to rescue humans from beastmen." said Ruce

"I understand. We shall leave immediately."

"Good. Have your troops ready to leave You tonight and we'll go in the morning." The slime bows and heads towards the others to give their orders. Ruce walks to the elves to get their reports on how to defend the city and route.

"Commander Ruce, I suggest a death knight with two Narazick honor guards and a human troop every mile shall allow a good net of defense." said esid

"with this many troops spread out it'll be difficult to secure the nation. We must communicate well with the scout force."

"Don't worry, I have scrolls allowing me to communicate with them and another force shall arrive within a few days to reinforce the nation."

"That excellent news! Will the king be returning as well?"

"I don't know if General Chill will be among them." Ruce was sadden not having the king here, he didn't want to do all the work alone. Esid continues the topic.

"Where are the humans you wish to take to slaun?We must ready our defense since we're moving onto open plains."

"Follow me. They are waiting beside the statue. They are volunteers." Ruce leads esid to the statue seeing about 300 people waiting for him. They also see a young girl with priest robes and a one armed man. Ruce decides to strike a conversation with them.

"Excuse me priestesses, are you going to join the expedition." said Ruce.

"Expedition?" said itha.

"These men are volunteers to rebuild the lost lands of the kingdom. Were You hiding under a rock?"

The man with one arm interjects.

"No we weren't. We just arrived from slane theocracy as new priests to help the people stay together with faith. Who are you anyway?" said Allo.

"I'm commander Ruce, I'm highest authority till the king and queen return. That who I am." Ruce said with a smug grin.

The young girl bows to Ruce. "I apologize for our rude behavior just now for not showing proper respects to a man in such high standings." allo bows as well. Ruce is surprised by such etiquette. His thoughts of priests has slightly improved.

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself to you. I'm the one who should be bowing."

Itha stops bowing to look Ruce in the eyes and gives a nice smile.

" you are far too kind. May we borrow some of your time since we are new here."

"Of course, you must have plenty of questions."

"We do, since we're new here the large creatures entering with celebration was quite a shock."

Itha asks about what had happened to the country since they weren't here for it. Ruce walks them over to the statue and beings explaining. Ruce tells them in greater detail when Chill arrived one day with some girls and wolves. Ruce told him how Chill beat an adminatite team with ease and including a powerful greed king. Chill declaration that the he would save us and rule over the kingdom ensuring no more war. Itha knowing most of story from Atin and the priest, but having these details is necessary for the others. Allo was shocked hearing such secrets spoken so easily.

"The king sounds amazing! I can't believe a dragon lord would do such a thing. how old is he to have such power." said itha

"Shouldn't this information be kept quiet." said allo

"Well the king is quite honest and the power he has shown is merely the tip of the spear. I don't know his age, but his majesty has declared he is a dragon god so he must be really old." said Ruce

A couple of men being taking Ruce away so they can begin their planning. Ruce gives a bow to the two and leaves. Ruce meets up with the esid.

"Esid tell one of your sisters to watch them. a simple priestess shouldn't known about dragons age, and that man has this warrior aura."

She nods in agreement. Itha and Allo start walking back to the church since they have gather the necessary information.

"Atin, we have returned with more information."

Itha beings explain the events that unfolded here. They were quite baffled hearing such words.

"This king Chill is quite powerful. We may need to retreat." said brar

"No. we stay. The Slane Theocracy is short handed since we were sent here. We learned that he and the queen were taking some time off, and would return someday. We must use this time to come up with a plan." said Atin

"For now we must wait and obverse." said Nly

"Atin, their also a large group of humans ready to leave the city to reclaim their lost lands so should we go as well." said Allo

"Good idea, brar, itha , and Allo shall go while we remain. Ask this Commander Ruce for permission to leave."

The three bow and leave. Commander Ruce has gather all of the humans willing to volunteer to reclaim their homeland. Esid and Ruce have formulated a plan to secure the some of the lost territory till reinforcements arrive. The scout force already left with the rising moon.

The next day Ruce moves out with the humans and two elf sisters. The remaining two elf sisters guard the city with the undead alongside with humans. The undead dragon lord beings his plan and so do the black struciple members. We'll found out what happens next time.

Author here. Sorry for taking so long.I have been super busy. This part is going to be other arc for General Chill at a later date so pay attention. part 3 will be much bigger than this, but due to a busy schedule this month also next month the next part will take awhile. I'll be editing the previous chapters during that time. I have already edited the first 7 chapters to fix issues and added extra lines of dialogue so reread those if you want.

If you like the story please leave a review or MSG me. If you find a problem with it please leave a review or MSG me.


	15. Chapter 15

Night 3

Chill has returned to Narazick being informed that Albedo has finished the book. He arrives in the study seeing the evil beauty stand before him. She bows to his arrive while Chill is fully armored to ensure his safety.

"Evening Albedo, do you have the book."

"Of course, sir Chill, I have competed it as you requested 410 pages with 41 chapters.

"Excellent, let me see."

Albedo holds the book in her chest placing her hand before Chill. Albedo begins twisting side to side.

"Before I give you the book, You said that you would tell me a secret about Lord Ainz."

(I totally forgot)

"Well let me think of one. He has so many."

"Of course, a being of such wisdom would have many secrets."

"Guild master, loves big boobs. Does that satisfies you." Albedo wings start twitching in excitement. Her body shivers head to toe.

"I knew Lord Ainz preferred my more developed body. I can I use this to get him in bed."

(She really want that D or would it be B or W Since he all waist )

"I'll be able to become one with my love!"

"Albedo, your concept for love is quite one sided."

(I had to open my big mouth)

"What do you mean?"

"Well...has Ainz tried to sleep with you of his own accord."

"Well no, but he playing hard to get because he did fondle my breast."

"When?"

"A...couple of...years ago." Albedo begins emitting a depressing aura.

" Ainz is a being of wisdom. You been seeking bodily pleasure, but Ainz seeks more of a mental relief."

"I don't understand. Please explain."

"Ainz see you as his friend Child correct. He wouldn't want to do anything to someone he see as family. You have to break that mindset he has for you. You must be invited into his heart not break down the door."

"So what should I do."

"For starters try talking to him as a friend not a lord. Sit beside him to ease his burdens. He may be an undead, but he's stressed from all that has occurred. You probably haven't seen any of that have you."

Albedo get on her hands and knees. Tear running down her face.

"I haven't seen my beloved troubled at all. I been by his side the entire time, yet you been here for couple of weeks, and you seen him in his troubled state. I have failed as overseer. I failed as his love"

"No you haven't. You merely gone to the next level. You seen your failures so it up to you act upon those, and ensure you don't fail him again."

Albedo stands back again with a steel resolve.

"I shall do my best!"

"Good, Can I have the book now."

"can I have some more advice?"

"Fine since I feel like being nice. Get him to take a hobby both of you can enjoy like dancing."

"Dancing with Lord Ainz!" Albedo immediately stands with dreams flying around in her head. She hands the book over showing the hardcover on it. The cover is dark blue with gold coloring on the edges. The book had words written on it from the game. It says **Supreme being teachings.**

Chill liquefies his upper armor to read the book. Albedo staggers back as being hit by an unknown force. Her face once glowing with happiness turns green. Chill concerned for her well being tried to get closer, but she jumps backs behind Ainz desk. She uses her fingers to close her nose.

"Pardon my for the rudeness Sir Chill, but you may want to take a bath."

Chill was stunned by the statement. (I can't smell that bad) Chill smells his armpit and nearly passes out. (Oh god, I smell like dead animals that were burned. With everything going one I forgot to take a bath. I haven't bathe in a week.)

"Albedo, bring me my daughter as well. If I smell this bad my daughter must as well."

"I shall message coctcuys immediately. I shall have a maid escort her and Sir Chill can I leave?"

"Please do I don't want you to throw up. Also give Coctuys a message for me." Chill solidifies his armor allowing Chill to hide his smell and allows Albedo to leave.

Message: Coctucys, it Albedo. I need Sir Chill Daughter to return to Narazick.

I. shall. send. her. immediately. Should. I. return. as. well.

No coctuys, He has only requested her. Tell her to come to the first floor. Entoma will be waiting for her. Also he told me a message for you.

I. understand. I. shall. inform. her. What's. the. Message.

General Chill said "train with your eyes close and listen."

Must. Be. From. Sir. Bruce. Lee. I. Shall. Start. Immediately.

Message disconnects

Albedo whispers "Sir Bruce Lee, he must be a friend of Sir Chill?"

Coctuys walks over to Renata who currently fighting shuyara. The match between Coctuys and Chill has allowed her to gain valuable experience in her swordplay. Renata has moved from sword and shield to twin swords. Her movement and speed with the swords has allowed her to become quite the warrior. She still wishes to use a scythe like her father, but she still needs Practice.

Renata is using her red Dragon armor the gift from her father. The item allows her to relax during combat. A ice path cuts between the two stopping the match.

"Stop. The. Match." The two stop hearing Coctuys voice.

"Why are we stopping uncle Coctuys?"

"Your. father. has. requested. you. meet. him. in. Narazick. Entoma. the. maid. is. waiting. for. you. on. the. first. floor."

" what happened!"

"I. Don't. Know. But. He. Wishes. To. See. You."

"Ok I'll leave now." Renata places her swords to her side and flies toward Narazick." Renata has become a good flyer. She pales in comparison to her father, but is better than most. An hour passes and she enters the tomb.

She arrives in first floor seeing mare on guard.

"Hello mare, how are you today." Mare walks her to her giving her a bow. Renata bows as well.

"Evening Lady Renata, why are you here?"

"My father has called for me do you know why?"

"I don't know sorry I can't help."

"It ok, I assume he wishes to see me."

"That does make sense." Mare begins to notice changes in Renata since the last time he saw her.

"You seem to have gotten stronger, lady Renata."

"Have I?" Renata begins to look herself over with her red armor. She notices her breasts have gotten slightly bigger.( is mare checking me out)

Renata grabs him and begins to give him a big hug like one does to a stuffed animal.

"Your so cute, when you're shy!"

The bug maid stands beside them.

"Excuse me, lord Mare and Lady Renata. I have come to escort Lady Renata to her father."

"Hello sister! How are you?" Enmonta is sister by name alone. She is not a creation of Chill. Renata treats her as one.

"Evening Little sister, shall we go."

"Of course, can't keep father waiting."

Renata puts down Mare giving each other a goodbye and begins to follow Entoma. They teleported throughout the tomb till they reach the study.

Knock knock

"Enter."

They open the door to see Chill sitting down on his carpet reading a book. Renata runs over jumping into Chill giving Him a big hug. The action surprised Chill as he deep in thought. Renata hug has caused him to lose balance and both fell to the ground. Chill lightly karate chops Renata forehead.

"Next time, wait."

"Ow, I will papa."

The two stand up. Chill looks at Renata to see her armor is covered with dirt and mud. Her face as well is filthy. Her bright red hair is filled with mud.

(Was she training or mud wrestling)

"Papa look what I can do." Renata focuses her mind and her armor makes a helmet similar to Chill head. The helmet makes her truly seem like a dragon.

"You're improving so quickly Renata. Can you see through that."

"I can, but i'm not use to the different vision like you papa. I know you fight using it, but I have problems with it. Can you help me?"

"Of course Renata, but first unequip your armor first."

"Sure papa." Renata does so. The armor liquefies into a necklace. An intense odor comes from Renata as well.

"Renata, have you bathe recently."

"No I haven't papa. Why do i smell!?"

"You do but so do I. Let us go take a bath together."

Renata has a smile on her face. A questions appears in her head.

"Papa do you smell?"

Chill liquefies his armor unleashing a foul odor. Renata having increased sense nearly faints from the smell.

"Papa you're strong in every way possible."

Chill solidifies his armor containing the smell. Renata is slowly recovering from the smell.

"Entoma, please escort us to the baths."

"Of course Sir Chill."

The three head towards the baths of Narazick. Chill being an American has never experienced Japanese style baths before, but has heard of them. Chill is quite curious to see how they work. Chill in the game has never seen the part of the floor. He always thought they were a dumb idea instead putting a barracks to spawn more and stronger NPCs instead lvl 30s they could have been lvl 50s. The three arrived to the bath section of the floor. Chill sees three signs: Men, women, and both.

"Alright Renata go take a shower and take your time to clean behind your ears. Entoma help her clean her hair." Entoma gives a slight bow.

"Papa, why can't we shower together?"

"Their might not be enough room. The bathtubs may not fit my large size."

"BathTubs?" Said Entoma. Chill looks at the little maid that not up to his knees.

"What is it Entoma?"

"Excuse me Sir Chill, but their are no bathtubs just large baths. Do you clean yourself differently?"

Chill curious as what she meant no bathtubs. Chill walks in the both section of the baths. Renata and Entoma also follow. Chill enters a small room with baskets of varying size. Entoma points out that you must leave all armor or clothes in the basket. Chill liquefies his armor placing it in a basket releasing a deadly odor. Entoma brought an air bug to help Renata breathe clean air. Renata also removes her armor leaving them both naked.

The three enter seeing vast array of large baths. The baths are quite large and can fit several people even if their Chill size. Renata spots a large bath with a beach setting similar to Chill home and runs full speed towards it. She reaches the edge and jumps into the air. Renata rolls into a ball to make a large splash, but two large bugs grab Renata before she hits the water.

"Little sister that not how your clean yourself. You must wash yourself first then soak yourself in the bath."

Chill and Renata both had that expression of finally understanding a subject in class.

"In Papa's room we just jump in the water to clean ourselves." Chill nodded in agreement

"The guardian of the bath would get very upset if you acted that way here." Entoma puts Renata back onto the ground to give a tour of the baths.

"Sir Chill, do you understand how to bath yourself."

"I do, but this method is very different. I never experienced this method of cleaning yourself."

"I will explain it if you allow it."

"Of course go right ahead."

Entoma moves to the side showing a line of showerheads with a bucket and brush. She begins explaining that one must use this to remove all dirt and filth before entering the bath. When the cleaning is done then you can enter the bath.

"I understand this method. My is very quick compared to this."

"I understand as well big sister. Papa you might need help cleaning yourself."

Chill looks at Renata seeing her point at his wings.

"You do have a point. Can you two help me wash my back?"

"Of course papa."

"Of course Sir Chill."

Chill sits down on a stool. The stool makes a loud crunch sound holding Chill immense weight and size. Chill height sitting down is still taller than the girls. Renata and Entoma are ready to begin with brushes in hand. Chill wings spring open with life. Chill mighty 18 ft Wingspan envelopes the girls in shade.

Renata looks at Entoma with a forced smile. "We may need a bigger brush." Entoma walks away to a closet and brings out a couple of large brooms. Three feet wide brooms that are used to clean the floor. The girls give them a good cleaning and begin cleaning Chill wings. Chill is enjoying the massage on his wings.

(This feel great. I wonder have Ainz cleans himself.)

"put some more force into girls! You have to get between the scales." The two scrub harder putting more effort into cleaning Chill wings. The two vigorously clean Chill wings getting each on his wings. The two Exhausted look to see Chill wings shine brightly under the light. Various colors shine off of Chill wings like a rainbow.

Chill grabs the brooms and offers to clean Renata up. Chill offers Entoma to join them but she refuses. Entoma beings to clean Renata hair. Enmonta sends some bugs to remove the mud from her hair. Renata sits as a statue being creeped out by the bugs.

"Renata, I'll wash your back and wings while she gets your hair." Renata opens her wings as well. Renata wingspan pales in comparison to her father. Her wingspan is 8ft and more wooden color unlike Chill white wings. Chill massive hands quickly cleans her wings. Chill grabs Renata tail causing her to jump away. She looks at Chill with a look of embarrassment.

"Papa… please don't touch me their. I can clean my own tail. It sensitive."

"Oh sorry." The two finish cleaning themselves. Entoma gives a quick inspection giving them both passes and They turn around to choose a bath from the large selection in front of them. A beach setting bath to volcanic. Chill decides to take Volcanic bath since he immune to fire and heat damage. Chill steps in magma and slowly slouches in the magma till it neck high.

(Perfection)

"Papa, is it safe for me?"

"Well your part Dragon you should be safe. Dip your tail in the pool to ensure your don't melt."

Renata slowly places the tail into the magma and a sensations of relaxation climbs up her spine. She sit besides her father with the magma neck high. The two merely sit and enjoy a very warm bath.

"Papa will we be staying here from now on."

"Depends on the guildmaster and how the situation is in Dragonic Kingdom."

"Oh really, I really like here. I enjoy spending time with my sisters and uncle Coctucys."

"I do as well, but I have a duty since becoming King of a nation and you becoming a princess. The Dragonic kingdom might someday be as grand as Narazick."

"Really?!"

"With hard work and people willing to help one another then yes someday."

Renata grabs Chill arm and holds him tightly. She rests her head on his arm and closes her eyes remembering the good times and bad times.

"Hey papa, you're happy because you have a family right?"

"Of course, having a family is the best." (Especially when you skip the sleepless night phase and changing diapers.)

Well I want to be happy or even happier so I want to have a child. A family of my own!"

"...What!"

"Yeah Papa, I could be a momma and you could be a papa papa."

"Renata that not how kids work."

"What do you mean? You make people out of nothing so why can't I make a child!"

"Their a large difference."

"How!?"

"I'm a powerful being and your not. You're as strong as my pinky."

"Well is their another way to make a child. I heard mama Luna say that she enjoys making a child and she really weak."

"Oh damnit. I'll tell you a way to make kids. A way that Luna and I do."

"Yay!"

Chill leans in whispering the bird and bees to Renata. The whole package not a single pulled punch. Renata went from eager smile to a red face of embarrassment. She slowly wades away from Chill to other side of the bath. She speaks with redness in her face.

"Papa, I want someone to love so I could make a child and I'll be best Momma ever!"

"Not going to happened!"

"Ok good because if you said yes I wouldn't know what to do." Renata faints from the excitement as She slowly sinks into the magma.

Chill stands up telling Entoma that they are ready to leave. Chill picks up Renata in his massive arm easily holding her in one arm. She remains asleep in his arm. Entoma brings a couple of robes off the wall. Entoma helps Chill and Renata cover up. The three leave the baths while Chill see Entoma walking beside him waiting for his next command.

"Enmonta, take me to an empty room. Renata has fallen asleep from too much excitement and please leave some juice for her when she wakes up."

"Of course Sir Chill." Entoma escorts them to an empty room. Chill put Renata down and covers her with the sheets. Chill leaves the room before he closes the door he hears " I love you papa." Chill responds " I love you too." Chill closes door.

"Entoma take me to the kitchen. I'm feeling quite hungry."

"No need Sir Chill. We shall prepare it and bring to you."

"No I want to make something. The food made by the chefs is excellent , but I want to make my favorite meal."

"Of course Sir Chill. Please follow me."

"Ok."

Entoma leads Chill to the kitchen. Entoma enters first to hear maids asking her to sit with them. Chill peaks into the room to see the ceiling is lower than most of the floor. His height won't let him fit. Chill pulls out his shrink item. His places it around his wrist and shrinks to Entoma height. Chill wings and tails shrink as well. Chill could be confused as a plushy.

(I can finally control it. This should be the perfect height.)

Chill enters the room unnoticed as He walks behind the counter to talk to the chef. He tells him to move aside so he can begin cooking a meal. Chill begins gathering cooking materials and pots to cook something. Entoma tells everyone to calm down by telling them that General Chill is here. Hearing that sentence the girls bolted straight up. The head maid spoke before anyone else could move. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko alongside with nigredo has the same views like Chill regarding humans lives. The three don't want to see lives wasted even if the are benefit for Narazick.

"Where is General Chill, Entoma?!"

"He is outside waiting. He wishes to cook a meal for himself."

"What! Is our cooking not to his liking?!"

"No quite the contrary, He enjoys your meals, but he wishes to make his favorite."

"To see a supreme being make his favorite meal is such an honor. We must line up by the door! We must properly greet him!" We must clean everything till it shines." The maids begin moving to clean everything. Entoma tries to stop them, but they can hear her.

"General Chill doesn't enjoy being greeted as such. He'll feel weird as he said. He doesn't need to be greeted in."

"Anyway we must do something quickly before he gets mad of waiting!"

(Their quite loud. I don't mind as long I make my meal without making a mess)

The maids panic excluding Entoma begin quickly cleaning the room with lighting flash speeds and line up in two rows beside the door waiting for him to walk in. Entoma opens the door bowing as she holds it open. Seconds pass as he still doesn't walk in. The maids begin sweating wondering if they didn't do a good job. Minutes pass as Chill still doesn't walk in. The maids begin sweating rivers out of the forehead. The want to wipe it off but their to scared to move.

"What should we do, Entoma?"

"I don't know. We must stay still until he walks in."

"Agreed. We mustn't move a muscle."

Chill begins to hum ode to joy while he hovering around a pot. Chill is stirring indigents with a ladle on his tail and cutting vegetables at the same time. The maids are still in bowing position as they were becoming irritated at the sound Chill is making without knowing it was Chill making the noise since they were still waiting for Chill to enter the room, but since Chill enter without them knowing they were getting angry at Chill since he still didn't enter the room.

The maids got impatient and looked up to see a small winged creature wearing a white robe cooking food instead of bowing to a supreme being. The maids got angry expect Entoma she recognized the robe, but before she could tell them that is was Chill. They yelled at him in unison.

" **HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMB LIZARD!"**

The sudden shout startled Chill causing him to knock over the pot causing the food spill all over the floor. The chef ran into closet to hide from Chill wrath that will descend on the maids.

Chill begins to hum "ode to joy" in a much more sinister tone. Chill removed his shrink item and faced the maids with flames erupting around body. Chill 8ft height reached the ceiling with his horns piercing it. Chill massive height he able to lean over the counter looking at the maid's face to face. Chill claws pierced the metal countertop and his weight collapsed the metal countertop around his hands. The maids hold each other tightly knowing they angered a supreme being. Maids were terrified also embarrassed because Chill robes burnt to ash.

"weeee...reeeee... ssssorrrry...General Chill Sir."

"Kneel!"

The maids get on their knees and placing their heads onto the ground. Chill overwhelming heat is making the maids have sweat uncontrollably.

"Who called me a dumb lizard and made me drop my meal."

The Pestonya. spoke up giving to girls a small amount of hope.

"Supreme being General Chill Sir. We weren't talking about you we were talking about her." She points to a maid with some lizard features. The maid in question has become a sacrificial lamb. Chill looks over to the maid.

"Stand maid!"

"Yes sir!"

The maid stands with her knees shaking with nonstop fear. Chill looks at the maid with his red eyes. The image of a 8ft Dragon with flames erupting around his body like a walking fireball with red piercing eyes staring into her soul made the maid collapse with her soul going to heaven. Two maids in the speed of light catch her falling body and put her soul back into her body. Pestonya speaks up again.

"Supreme being, General Chill Sir, As you can see she is quite clumsy. We were insulting her not you sir General Chill."

"Yes Chill Sir, I'm quite Clumsy."

Chill scans her from head to toe. He spots her few lizard features. Green eyes, snake tongue going in and out of her mouth and some scales around her face and hands. Chill rage subsided and he shrinks down to Entoma height.

"Forgive me maids for getting angry at you. You maid what's your name?"

"Abby, Sir Chill!"

"Clean this mess up."

"Yes Sir!"

"Entoma bring me my armor, I left it in the baths."

"Yes Sir Chill."

The maids breathe a sigh of relief. They help clean up the mess they cause. A few minutes later the floor was cleaned and the counter repaired well mostly repaired. Entoma returns with Chill armor as he gathers the ingredients again and begins making his favorite meal. Enchiladas made with tortillas with spicy chili pour on top with melted cheddar cheese inside, and side dish of tomato soup with peppered potatoes.

The chef leaves the closet knowing Chill rage has subsided and begins taking notes of a supreme being recipe. Entoma slowly stands besides Chill. The maids watch with fascination watching a supreme being make a meal. The maids make mental notes of every action Chill makes.

Chill makes a plate then another then another till their enough plates for everyone.

"As an apology for my outburst I have made everyone a plate. Please enjoy yourselves."

The maids were shocked that a supreme being made them food. The maids bow in respect and pick up a tray and sat down to enjoy it. The maids take a bite after a few seconds flames shoot out their mouths.

"Too spicy!"

"Try the soup first then the rest." Said Chill

The maids try the soup. The potatoes we're filed with the soup as they slid down their throats allowing the warm soup heat up their bones. The maids feel relaxed yet energized. The maids cut a small piece of the enchiladas and slowly bite the food. A few seconds pass and the intense spiciness from earlier doesn't exist. The smoothness of cheese with the texture of chili melts in the mouth and the maids begin devouring the food. The maids line up for seconds, but Chill isn't done with a third of his plate. The maids wonder why since Chill previously meals were devoured in mere seconds yet Chill slowly eating his plate. The maids slowly walk over to see him eat. They gather around him to see him with proper etiquette eating his plate. Different eating utensils for each plate of food and proper form. The maids were in awe of seeing such regal form. The maids felt trouble having acted poorly to such a meal that a supreme being created himself. The maids ask for seconds and sit back down, but they watch General Chill memorizing his every moment to pay proper respects to him.

General Chill finished his plate and so did the maids. General Chill washes his plate and leaves. The maids give a proper bow to his departure and look forward to their daily work with even more joy.

"Entoma take me to Albedo room. I need to discuss an important matter with her."

"Yes Sir."

Entoma escorts mini Chill to Albedo room. Chill knocks on her door.

"Who is it?"

"General Chill."

"Please Enter Sir Chill." Entoma opens the doors allowing Chill to enter. Albedo sitting behind her desk is looking up to see a giant that could burn the world enter her room but instead got a four foot ball of cuteness and destruction.

"Sir Chill, why are you so small."

"Guild master gave me this item that allows me to shrink so I won't scare people with my size. I think my wife would have a laugh if she saw me like this."

"She wouldn't Sir Chill. As a woman deeply in love I understand her completely. She might pet you like a small animal instead." Albedo gave a small smile, but a warm smile. She had this glow around her that wasn't seen before.

"Albedo, if you show that smile to Ainz he might fall in love with you."

"Really!?"

"Of course. You must have been thinking a lot about what I said."

"I have to the smallest detail. I remember every moment I had with him and your right. I been so centered minded that I couldn't see him as he his. A prideful, kind, caring, smart, and loving being yet he troubled, scared, and stressed. General Chill, you have my deepest thanks because of you I shall become his women so he may lay his head upon my bosom so he may rest."

"You make sure that he takes a long good rest he earned it."

"I will."

"When you finally win his heart give him that item I gave you. If you want his child."

"I haven't forgotten Sir Chill, but it'll be a while till that happens."

"Before I forget can you place Narazick on highest level of security. I'm going to take guardian of cherry blossom sanctuary to E-Rantel."

Albedo brain stops for a few moments hearing that sentence. Chill visible sees her eyes twitching like gears trying to spin. (I think I broke her.) Albedo seems to snap back into reality.

"Sir Chill, Why are you taking her to E-Rantel she is absolutely vital to the function of Narazick. If you take her it'll severely limit Narazick response time if the enemy attacks!"

"Don't worry she won't be out for long. I need her to build a teleporter for E-Rantel then she'll go back to eighth floor."

"No Sir Chill I can't allow this to happen since she also guards staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and Rubedo cage."

"Don't worry about Rubedo she won't break free since her soul belongs to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Even the overseer of guardian doesn't know about my rampage. To put in simply terms Rubedo soul use to be my old life before I died."

Eighth floor

Chill back to his original height he arrives in eighth floor with Entoma after spending an hour trying to convince Albedo, but after telling her that Ainz said " Albedo would look great in a yellow summer dress." Albedo dropped everything to make to the dress. Chill makes his way to a church where victim lives.

The eighth floor is a dense jungle of high level NPCs and traps. The three guardians that live here saved Narazick from an 8 guild Alliance. Victim sacrifice sealing ability trapped them inside hell while Rubedo overwhelming damage and health regeneration made her unstoppable force only a world item user would be capable of fighting against her but even a world item user would lose against her as long the last born was fighting beside. Her abilities allow her to empower, teleport, and stop time to become unstoppable force. The three of them with the high level NPCs become the ultimate wall of defense that shall protect Narazick till end of time.

(Author note: I won't be using victim language so I'll be using normal sentences for victim.)

Knock knock, a winged fetus with a halo opens the door.

"General Chill, I'm honored to have you greet me personally."

"Victim, may we enter?"

"Of course Sir Chill! Please enter."

The two enter victim home. The home seems like a Catholic Church. A wall with 39 pictures are at end of this building with symbols from everyone in the guild underneath those symbols are Pictures of the guild members expect Ainz and Chill. Chill walks towards them to see all the faces of his friends expect perperico. Fond memories flood Chill mind to give him a time that allowed him to remove the weight on his shoulders.

(My friend Ainz you need to see this someday. It'll ease your burdens.)

Chill looks down to Entoma holding a picture of her creator. She hides her face with a smiling mask, but tears can be seen dropping on the picture. Her body shakes and she falls onto her knees. She holds the picture tight in her chest.

"Mother will you ever come back? Lord Ainz and Uncle Chill are here taking good care of us while you're away. Mother I pray to the supreme beings that you return to me so we can be together again. I love you mother."

Chill shrinks down to her height and places his hand onto her shoulder.

"Entoma, she might not be here right now, but that doesn't mean she's not watching over you. she may not be here right now, but she may be here tomorrow or the day after so never stop believing. Ainz and I shall look for your mother and everyone else on this wall. Narazick shall be whole once again.

Entoma turns around with her smiling mask with tears dropping on the the frame of the picture as she holds it tighter then before. Chill hugs her letting her know that he'll be her shoulder to cry on. Entoma mask falls off allowing her sorrow and pain echo throughout the floor.

Minutes pass as her tears stop allowing her to regain her composure. She picks up her mask putting it back on.

"Victim, may I have this picture of my mother?" Victim looks over to Chill and Chill gives his approval

"Of course."

"Thank you." She bows deeply to him. "Uncle Chill, thank you." She bows deeply to him. Chill pats her on the head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your business Uncle Chill. I shall stay quiet till you need me." She goes to the side holding the picture tightly.

"Victim, I have come to take the last born out of Narazick for at most a few hours."

Victim was shaken to the core.

"General Chill Sir, We mustn't move her. All of Narazick would be crippled."

"I understand victim. I already spoken with Albedo to increase Narazick security to maximum and increase the troops of first floor. She'll be out of Narazick for merely a few hours."

"But Sir!"

"No Buts. I already made plans for this and Albedo have accepted this plan as well."

Victim bows and leads Chill to her. The three arrive at a cherry tree with a women tending to the tree. The women turns around to see the three. she gives a proper bow to greet her visitors. The women has a shrine maiden outfit. large clothes of white and red cover her entire body only leaving her face. Her beauty makes the word Eastern beauty fail her true perfection. Her hair is dark and gleaming like a raven wing. Her hair drops to her knees so she ties it with red ribbons into a ponytail to ensure it doesn't get in the way. He voice is soft and fair merely listening to it would put on to sleep. She wields a golden staff with rings on top of the staff. A world item to defeat Rubedo if she gets out of control.

"Good morning kikyo."

"Good morning General Chill or would you prefer uncle."

"Uncle will be fine."

"As you wish… is that my little Entoma behind you uncle."

"Yes she been helping me today."

"Wonderful! Come give you big sister a hug." Entoma holds onto Chill leg as she nervous seeing her oldest sister for the first time. Chill pushes her with his tail. She stands in front of her with the picture still in her hands.

Kikyo senses her nervousness so kikyo get on knees to be at eye level with Entoma and gives her a warming smile that seems to emits a motherly aura to ease Entoma to a more relaxed state. Entoma slowly walks towards her and when she in arm length kikyo embraces her. Kikyo hugged her tightly seeing her youngest sister for the first time since their creation. Chill watching them both made him remember that he has a family in the real world yet a memory of his girls Beta, solution, Cz, Narebal, Renata, and Luna pop in his head first. (My dream came true. I became a husband and father to such wonderful girls. I shall do everything in my powerful to protect them.)

"Sir Chill, what brought you here." Chill snapped out of train of thought.

"Oh I almost forget. I want you to build a teleported for E-Rantel the city that Ainz took over."

"Oh my, but that'all leave Narazick defenseless and Rubedo may break out!"

"Don't worry I have something for her so take me to her prison."

"Ok I will."

Kikyo lets go of Entoma and holds the guild weapon to ensure it safely. Kikyo begins to open Rubedo cage. The cherry tree begins to open as something was being forced out from the inside. A few moments later a woman's face appears from the tree. Rubedo the highest threat to Narazick something that Chill and Albedo has kept a secret from Ainz. The tree roots pull the rest of her out and places her onto the ground. Chill tells Entoma to stand behind Kikyo for her safety.

Rubedo the high school rebel of Narazick. One of few humans in Narazick. She loves to fight and ignores orders.

"Oh if it isn't Kikyo, how being a total bitch going for you."

"Seems like your Attitude hasn't changed since your punishment. What should we do with you?"

"Why have you brought me out of my cage? I didn't want to see your ugly face including that little twerp behind you."

"You may call me names but insult my little sister and I'll kill you!"

"Oh I'm so scared that I'm shaking. Stupid bitch you could never beat me in a fight."

"I forgive you for your rude behavior because I brought you out since General Chill has come personally to see you. He behind you."

Rubedo summons her fist weapons and gives a right wide swing to hit Chill. Chill grabs her fist blocking the impact. Intense air pressure explodes from the attack. Rubedo the highest Melee damage of all Narazick, the savior of Narazick, and the only creation to be made by several members of the guild including an outsider against General Chill the highest defensiveness mage warrior, the best pvp record of all Narazick, and the wrath of Narazick.

"Rubedo you seem hyper as ever."

"Duh dumbass you beat me and then you put me back into the hole, of course I would be excited to see you again!"

"You did that yourself."

"Are you a clone again or real?"

Chill grabs Rubedo fist throwing her behind him. Rubedo lands 30 ft away allowing Chill to pull his scythe.

"So you're the real one. This is turning me on!"

"Calm down i'm married."

"She must be one ugly bitch."

Chill stayed silent expect his rage as it erupted around him. [void flames] this ability allows Chill to increase his area of attacks passive [Rage of ancients] expect instead of fire it ice damage.

Flames of pure darkness erupted around him. Kikyo jumps backs with Entoma fearing their safety. Victim also flees into his home.

"enough!" Chill lifts his hand towards Rubedo.

[soul control] Rubedo grabs her neck as if she choking. She falls on her knees using all of her power to resist, but it doesn't matter Chill grasp on her soul make her collapse.

"What the fuck is going on! This is second time this happened! What are you doing to me!"

"Stand." Rubedo stands with ease, but not of her free well.

"Walk Rubedo then stop in front of me." Rubedo begins to walk cursing Chill with every step. She stands in front him.

"You shouldn't insult a man wife."

"Fuck you!"

"Rubedo, you may not remember, but you died during your stand against our enemies. In revenge for attacking our home I fought against them in killing many till chains were placed upon me so I gave you my soul killing myself so I can recreate myself without the chains. I control you because you're part of me!"

"What the hell do you mean part of you!"

[Soul master] Chill places his hand over Rubedo chest. Rubedo chest opens revealing the liquid metal that makes her body it opens as a flower blooming in the spring. Chill reaches inside her mechanical chamber were a white burning sun with dark flames wrapping around it. The sun that rest inside her is a power source for her unbelievable power. Chill takes it out causing Rubedo to collapse onto her knees as a puppet strings been cut.

"I feel so cold."

Chill get on a knee and opens his chest to show Rubedo his soul. A white burning sun similar to hers but with blue flames wrapping it.

"Your coldness is because I have taken your very life in my hands. How does it feel to be at death's door."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Rebel till the end. I shall hold onto your soul till I return. Kikyo return her to her cage it'll keep her alive. When your done meet us at victim home." Chill begins to walk away from Rubedo with Entoma following behind. He places her soul into his inventory.

"Yes sir Chill. Rubedo may this change your behavior for the better."

"You're still a bitch, Kikyo."

Kikyo chants again making the trees roots drag her back inside her cage. In her final act of rebellion she splits on Kikyo foot before she sealed inside the cherry tree. Kikyo leaves staff of Ainz Ooal Gown floating above the soil. She makes her way to victim home. A few moments later she joins Chill in victim home.

"Kikyo, are you ready to leave the materials for the teleporter are awaiting at Cz location."

"Of course Sir Chill. Will Enmonta be joining us as well."

"No she is going to stay here to watch over my daughter while I'm away."

"You daughter? You mean the other girls."

"No I had a child not to long ago. her name is Renata."

"The child must be extremely powerful to have you and your wife as parents."

"Well kinda. Anyway let us go." Chill hands a scroll to Entoma. She is transported in front of Chill room. Entoma make her way to Renata where she sleeps. Chill grabs Kikyo and transport to the first floor. They arrive at the first floor seeing Mare work those quorga to the bone. Chill not wanting to interrupt his work walk on by.

Day 4

Chill and Kikyo walk outside to a rising sun. Chill stood to admire the sight. Kikyo offered a prayer of thanks for the sight.

"Where to Sir Chill?" Said Kikyo

"I'll take your their just hold on tight." Chill picks up Kikyo with his tail placing her on his back then Chill launches into the air. Screams of fear can be heard cutting through the air. Moments later Chill even at in the sky in 10 minutes they'll arrive at the Beastman camp.

[Fang I'll be arriving shortly so tell Cz to get the materials ready to go and Fang organize the beastmen because we're leaving to a city.[ yes Sir Chill]

"Excuse me Sir Chill something has been bothering me for quite some time now. Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Ask away."

"Thank you Sir Chill. When you were talking to Rubedo you said you died can you explain it."

"Ah well after my rampage against guildmaster orders I was punished with chains that restricted my powers so I killed myself to remove those chains and gave my soul to Rubedo, when she was being repaired. I start my life anew in this form."

"Why did you disobey Lord Ainz orders?"

"At the time we were attacked by eight guilds so we had two choices: attack or wait. it was majority vote to decide our action, and they chose to wait. I was furious at their choice so I took it into my own hands to attack. I destroyed them in a event that would be called "The Dragon Rampage."

"Oh my. I haven't heard this event. Is it recorded somewhere in the library."

"I wrote the event down in a book so it might be there somewhere, but the event wasn't spoken of because after that the guild members began to fade away."

"Oh I'm sorry for asking such personal questions."

"It fine it just a memory. We're here."

Chill lands in Beastman camp seeing them kneel to him with Cz and Fang kneeling in front of them.

"General Chill, the beastmen are ready to leave for your holy city."

"Dad the materials are ready to be transported to E-Rantel."

"Wonderful. I Brought a guest to be escorted as well."

Cz looks up to see Kikyo and having the most knowledge of Narazick beside the supreme beings her emotionless face became one of worry. Kikyo walks over to her and gives her a big hug.

"Hello little sister you're still cute as ever."

"Hello big sister. Why are you here and what happened to Rubedo?"

"Uncle Chill, made sure she won't be moving for awhile."

"Girls were burning daylight so let's hurry." Said Chill

The two bow and begin final preparations. Chill asks Fang for a update of the beastmen.

"General Sir, the beastmen have been completed obedient to my orders since your decree. They await your holy wisdom sir."

"They wait no longer I brought them this." Chill hands Fang a book. Fang gets on his knees holding his hands upward to receive the book.

Beastmen watch in awe as a book of holy wisdom was being descended upon them. Chill places the book onto his hands and Fang slowly raises with this knowledge.

"General, may I read this to them."

"On the way their. I wish to show them my power."

"Of course Sir, but one question before you do."

"What is it."

"We have such a large number of beastmen and materials. how shall we travel to the holy city without animals to move the wagons?"

"Watch."

Chill flies above them for all to see. Chill opens his hands towards the Ground. Summon [GEB] x10. Lvl 40 earth golems a defensive creature with a ability that should make traveling easier. The ground underneath them begins to move violently as the ground will fall out under their very feet. loud voices are heard from the ground.

"We...have...been...summoned...the...planet...wishes...to...serve...you...General...Chill."

rock heads appears from the ground then arms burst from the ground then the GEBs push themselves out showing their rock body that make Chill body seem frail. They also talk really slow.

Chill flies downs to speak to GEBs. Chill walks up to them to speak with them. Chill can hear various chants of his name.

"GEBs, I want you to travel to a city of E-Rantel with those wagons in tow. I shall lead you their."

"Of…course…sir."

"Good Lineup and the wagons we be tied to you so we can move out." Chill walks towards the beastmen giving them orders to hook up the wagons to the GEBs. 10 wagons for each. 100 wagons in total. 20 per wagon.

"Cz you shall be the escort for the wagons take some of Narazick honor guards from the supply depot to help you protect the wagons. You shall take multiple trips to ensure all beastmen make it."

"Yes Dad."

" Fang pick the wisest beastmen to help you organize the beastmen for the trip and to help you once we arrive in the city. you shall stay in the city to lead them. Get the materials on the wagon and as many beastmen you can. I shall address the beastmen."

"Yes sir!"

"Beastmen listen well today you'll be taken to a city where the religion of supreme being shall begin with you as the first believers."

Cheers erupted from the Beastman. The beastmen are loaded up they move out to E-Rantel.

"GEBs roll out!" The GEBs begins running at full sprint with their large size in single file. The first GEB turns into a ball and begins rolling at immense speed then the rest of the GEBs do the same, till they all begin rolling towards E-Rantel. A trip that would take a few day or so on foot or horseback now it'll take mere hours. Chill flies overhead to keep watch. Chill has invented public transport.

[Fang how are the girls[ their fine sir, lady Cz, is currently watching a fluffy animal with her weapon and just made a uwahh sound. [ cute but what about Kikyo[ she is sitting down enjoying the sunlight[ how are the beastmen[ They are currently praying to you[ That good report in when something happens[ yes sir]

Hours later Chill and GEB are mere 30 minutes away from E-Rantel. (I should check on my wife) Chill raises his altitude and opens his wings fully to ensure he floats the rest of the way. He focus his mind to reach out to his summons from such a far distance

[omega report![ General Chill Sir[ are you saluting me [ um nó sir I mean yes sir[ Omega, how my wife?[ well she currently entering the capital city of Slane theocracy with her escorts[ wait what do you mean her escorts shouldn't you be beside her right now[ General Chill Sir, your wife order us to stay back while she enter the city with 100 royal guards, but Rea and Lucy are their with her including Miss Yuri and Mary as well [ That not the point Omega! So you're telling me my wife is entering an enemy stronghold with hardly a 10th of the forces I made for her against an enemy we know very little.[ well General Sir it might sound bad, but you told us to follow your wife orders as they were your own[ Soul control]

Omega is currently kicking his own ass. Chill focus again to find his wife.

[report in soldier[ Yes Sir! We are currently being escorted to the heart of the enemy city by a large knight. We stopped[ what's happening![ a slave auction of some sorts is being held[ I need to see this for myself[ soul watcher]

Chill is seeing the event part 1 as a female dark elf is currently being beaten by a priest seeing such an act enraged Chill making the solider act on his own accord. The soldier rushes in defending the elf. (Oh crap I'm not suppose to interfere. What should I do!?) Chill jumps to Rea body as she currently standing in front of the other soldiers threatening them to stay put. (I made things worse. I should leave now to not make things worse) Chill turns around to see Luna about to be stuck by the priest. Chill reacted faster than lighting by placing Rea sword over the priest body looking him eye to eye. Chill about to leave Rea body, but Luna give her an order so he answers to Luna request out of habit. Realizing his blunder he jumps to Mary body. He see Luna closely inspecting Rea eyes for his.

[Mary, report in when Luna arrives to speak with whoever in charge [ Yes Sir]

"My head hurts." Chill opens his eyes seeing he merely a few miles away from the city. He liquefies his helmet to see the construction is being started and beings to admire the city that will soon become a wonder of the world that'll be the capital of an empire. Chill orders the GEBs to stop at the front gate. Chill lands at the front seeing Team darkness stand at the front gate. They look at each other giving a simple nod then they return to their work. Chill looks around to see his two maids Rose, jewel, including Sebastian human maid Tsuare. the three wait with a large pile of robes and clothes for the beastmen. Chill walks up to them and they give a bow of elegance expect Tsuare, her hands shake in fear.

"Good afternoon Sir Chill. We have the daily reports for the city including sebas and solution report and the battle reports from katzie plains."

"Excellent, Rose and Jewel stay here and await for Fang. He is my creation and leader of those beastmen so treat him with respect."

"Of course Sir Chill."

"I want the beastmen to change into this clothes and have their old ones destroyed. Change shall begin for this city."

"Of course it's lord Ainz plan to change the world."

"Rose and jewel stay here to to take names of the beastmen then rose escort Fang with the beastmen to the church. Jewel stay here till Cz returns with the next group of beastmen. "

"Yes Sir Chill, but pardon me asking what about Tsuare? What should she do?"

Chill looks at the fragile maid. She shivers as Chill looks at her up and down. "Tsuare, you shall come with me. I shall be reading the reports so you shall attend to me."

The two maids get angry at her because she sebas pet so she get special treatment. Chill slams his tail to shut them up. The two bow apologizing to Chill. Chill senses his summons are getting closer so he grabs Tsuare and flies towards to the main building. Chill flies slowly to ensure Tsuare doesn't throw up.

Chill arrives at the main building courtyard. He gently lands and places tuse onto the ground. Chill enjoying the view with wonderful weather decides to read reports outside. Chill removes his armor leaving his shorts on exposing his white scales. Chill orders a death knight to grab a large pile of hay for him to lay on.

"Tsuare, bring me some lemonade and hand me the reports."

"Yes Sir Chill!"

The death knight returns placing the hay onto the ground allowing Chill to fall onto the hay cushioning his fall as a giant pillow. Chill orders the death knight to return to it guard post. Chill closes his eyes for a moment and enjoys the moment of peace.

(Such a nice day...Why is my tail suddening become so itchy.) Chill opens his eyes to hear someone hitting metal. Chill hears chomping sounds. Chill looks around to see nothing, but he still hears the damn sound not to mention the itch on his tail.

Chomp-Chomp-Chomp. Chomp-Chomp-Chomp.

Chill hears a voice.

"I shall defeat you white snake for my master, yes I shall."

"Who talking?"

"Ah white snake you speak. You must be a magical beast. I Hamsuke shall defeat you for my master, yes I shall."

Martial art [spinning tornado] Hamsuke spins his body using his tail as a blade to cut through metal, but he missed hitting Chill tail instead he hit the back of of his head.

"Evil snake you are a powerful beast to avoid that attack, yes you are." Hamsuke emitting a powerful aura to fight then Chill stands up. Hamsuke battle aura disappeared as a leaf in a volcano. Chill turns around looking down at the shivering hamster. Chill opens his wings blocking out the sun allowing the glow of his red eyes to burn into Hamsuke mind.

"You are Ainz pet correct."

"..." Hamsuke to scared to speak. Chill voice echoes through Hamsuke body making him lay on his back exposing his belly to show he submits.

"Well answer me before I get angry."

"Yes….I am."

"Yes what."

"Yes oh powerful lord… please don't send me to lady aura! I don't want to be skinned!"

Chill reaches for Hamsuke so Hamsuke closes his eyes so he doesn't see his fate, but he feels a warm hand pet his belly. He opens his eyes to see Chill petting his belly.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not. You're to fluffy to harm. My daughter CZ would get mad at me if I harmed you."

Chill hears a small voice as he pets Hamsuke.

"General Chill Sir. It an honor to finally meet you. I have completed my mission and await for further orders." Chill looks around to see who speaks. He doesn't see anyone till a tap on his cheek let him see a small hamster on his left shoulder.

(Oh I remember now. I gave him to that boy so he could calm his nerves.)

"You been with this hamster the whole time."

"Yes sir!"

"How come you haven't reported in."

" lord Ainz, told me to stay with Hamsuke."

"Why?"

"Apparently Hamsuke can't find other members of his species he may be the only one left."

"I understand. You don't have to explain the rest."

(Is that pile of bones trying to breed my summon)

Chill picks him up the little hamster and places onto the ground. Tsuare returns rolling a barrel of lemonade. Chill tells the two hamster to go train with a death knight. The two hurry off.

Chill lays back down onto the hay reading the reports and drinking lemonade.

Katzie plains report:

Fret territory has been overrunned by twisted undead since his defeat by General Chill. Fret with aid of Narazick forces have retaken control, but the twisted undead keep popping up from the ground. Daily attacks to thin their numbers have no progress. Many devices of the rune machinery have been collected, but the twisted undead keep making more. The other powerful undead beside Fret have not show themselves. Twisted undead so far have been skeletons and Eder lichs not a single death knight has reappeared. Fret wishes to plant the seed to fulfill his wish of becoming human.

(I might need Ainz help to deal with these undead since their his creations. We might find something useful to Narazick. I have the perfect place for that seed Fret has.)

Momon/pandora actor report:

The people of the city are starting to follow Lord Ainz more openly since the new construction that will begin in the city and a few nobles from empire and kingdom have arrived and wish to speak with Lord Ainz to discuss matters also a lord called Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim also wants to speak with Lord Ainz. his territory is close by and request aid. The public servants that were chosen by General Chill have been doing honest work to improve the city. The adventures wish to travel to katzie plains once again to prove their mettle.

(A noble of a nearby territory. He might want to plead himself into the kingdom so he doesn't lose everything when Ainz takes over everything. The Empire vassal state has made the the remaining nobles very nervous. They must not know about the Dragonic kingdom rather my kingdom. I should visit the Empire to propose an alliance and trade with them. I should visit the kingdom as well but I don't want to interfere with Ainz plan also the dwarven kingdom whenever Ainz done.)

Sebas and solution report: They have made a deal with few of slave traders that are hidden within E-Rantel. They must travel away from the city to buy slaves. Sebas awaits orders to how to deal with them.

(Well buying all the slaves is first to gain their trust because these slave traders wouldn't do business inside this city unless they had someone backing with connections helping them. I must find out who helping them then secure their supply route.)

Chill writes downs the orders.

Sebas and solution will travel to buy all slaves and bring the slaves back to E-Rantel. Gain their trust and any information they can. Gold will be sent for purchase.

P.s buy them at sale instead of retail.

Team darkness escort the nobles to the capitol building tomorrow to discuss matters. The public servants shall continue to work as be. The adventures shall have begin training regiment in a few days to improve their skills.

The katzie plains siege shall stop so retreat towards the fort and secure it. Ainz and I shall deal with it personally. Fret dream of becoming human shall wait. I shall find a perfect location for him to have his wish granted.

Buzz Buzz

(Hello General how is it going?)

(Guildmaster, it's going quite well. I'm currently checking over the reports for the city.)

(Good i'm just waiting to speak with dwarven leadership)

(Excellent so were your death knights enough to deal with the invasion force.)

(Yes they were more than capable to deal with them.)

(I see do you need any military aid or financial support?)

(Not at this moment, but I will tell you when I do.)

(Ok guildmaster i'll be waiting.)

(Seems like they're ready for me so i'll talk to you soon)

(Knock em dead)

(Funny)

Chat ends

[Communication officer for commander Ruce reporting in Sir[ Oh you finally arrived, what does he need[ he wishes for you to know that everything you have sent has arrived and wish for you to return quickly to lead the kingdom.[ i'll be there soon enough[ he also said that many men want to wed your daughter Renata Sir.[ repeat that one more time. I didn't hear that quite well[ he said many men wish to wed your daughter Renata[ You tell him that if anyone tries i'll send them to the beastmen with seasoning to be eaten understood![ yes sir!]

(Marry my daughter their out of their minds. The man that dares ask my girl out better be fire proof because their going to be being melted.)

[Sir Chill the beastmen are awaiting in front of the church as you command shall we enter[ No wait for me[ Yes Sir]

Chill armors up ordering Tsuare to stay and await for him. She shakes as she bows. Chill looking at the frail girl feels bad. Chill walks up to her shrinking his size to hers.

"Listen girl, when matters are done you shall return to sebas. He doesn't want to put you in harm's way, nor I want to get between lovers."

Her face turns red hearing that.

"Thank you Sir Chill, but were not lovers."

"Really? You look like that you want to bear his child at any moment."

She looks down hiding her face.

"Well...I wouldn't mind it."

"Well when you do you'll have my full support."

She bows repeatedly thanking Chill.

Chill flies upward towards the church of six gods. A large building that also is a hospital of you can pay. Chill arrives seeing hundreds of robed beastmen standing in front of the church. The beastmen have their hands closed together praying to Chill as he flies overhead.

"Fang, this shall be your church to lead. Lead any form of life under the words the supreme being Bestowed upon you. The followers shall listen to what you say as long those words come from that book."

"Yes Sir, Thank you for granting me such an Honor Sir!"

" now let us enter."

"Yes Sir!"

Chill enters the church with Fang beside him and hundreds of beastmen close behind. The church is full of people praying to the six gods. A middle aged man stops his sermon as he stares at two large creatures with robe men behind them.

"I am General Chill, Supreme being of Narazick and leader of E-Rantel. I have come to remove the false religion of the six god to place the true religion of the supreme beings." The beastmen begin to hum a song. The song is the game loading music. (Did Fang teach them that or Cz.)

The man simply stares at them not giving them a word. The man looks down at his scroll and continues his sermon. Chill is being ignored by the man. Chill wanted to crush his head, but Fang speaks from the book to tell others to be patient. Chill stops and just watches the scene before him. The beastmen do a gesture of prayer. Left hand touches the left shoulder then makes a upper circle over their heads, then rest on their right shoulder. Right hand touches right shoulder then makes the lower half of the circle below their chest to their left shoulder making their arms cross then they bow for a few seconds then return to normal position.

"Supreme being Ainz has become death itself not through strength of one body, but of his mind. One own life from birth to death is short compared to the life he has lived. We may die of old age, sickness, or battle, but our children will live longer to due his patience. Lord Ainz shall always remain because he has the patience to watch, the patience to listen, the patience to learn. We must listen to his words because the knowledge he gained is from everything to the dirt of the ground to the clouds in the sky."

(Did Albedo write that?!)

The people closest to Fang heard his words and were surprised at hearing such nice words. The beastmen hummed the song again. The priest raised his voice louder so people can listen to him.

"Children of the god of life we await his judgment. his test that stands before us so we may walk beside him."

Fang responds with another paragraph.

"Every morning death awaits you yet you raise? Everynight life awaits you so why do wake when the sun raises? The answer lays before you look upon the ground with wearily eyes. The answer lays before you when you stand from your bed planting your feet on the ground. One has no fear when he/she walk outside basking in the sunlight. You know only Judgment will pass on those who ignore their lives. Those who don't stand on their feet, on those who refuse to meet death because death shall come to us all no matter who you are or where your form. I rather live on my feet than die on my knees."

(how has not Ainz not claimed Albedo yet as his women. )

The priest stood still praying to his gods. He ignored every word Fang spoke of. The people closest to Fang were listening quite intently. The words struck quite a nerve with the people and they were thinking it over. An old man was seen agreeing with Fang and others were unsure about the whole thing. The priest notices this and speaks with words from his scroll.

"The gods have blessed us with lives without fear from evil. Evil are those that wish to dispute the peace of the people with false words and false hope. Evil are those who take with force instead of giving. Evil are those who will stop at nothing to claim everything belongs under their heel."

"Fear becomes evil, Evil becomes fear, yet it becomes the light to move forward. Those who are gripped by fear have two paths. One is to make a fire so others can follow you or lift the way so people can find their own path. Shall you light the way for others or for yourself?"

"I shall do as the gods commands."

"What do they say?"

"Nothing as of it. It a test of our fortitude!"

"We have a god standing beside us... no a supreme being that stands above the gods. We await for your divine intervention."

Chill nods and he simply walks to the front with all eyes piercing his body. Fang and the beastmen kneel doing the gesture of prayer. Chill sit down taking a deep breath and focuses his mind. [Soul check] a way for Chill to check his summons like one checks his inventory. Chill chest opens allowing his 500 soul summons to float around him. The vivid colors of each soul captured their eyes. The beastmen were praying for such a sight and the people were amazed at the sight.

"These flames that you see before you are souls of being that were killed, but I couldn't let their lives disappear so I placed their souls inside me so they can live on through me. Humans, demihumans, heteromoprics and wild creatures live inside of me. I don't bring death, but life."

The priest was stunned at the sight. Words escaped him as images of various beings floated around Chill. The church people couldn't image such power much less see it in front of their eyes. The beastmen take seats beside the people and they remove their hoods showing their animal like features. The people stand with freight seeing these inhumans sit beside them. The beastmen pay them no mind and await for further wisdom from Fang and Chill. Fang stands beside Chill and begins reading from the book at page 1.

[General Chill, it me Mary. We are arrived at a large cathedral that seems to have the leadership inside[ Ok I shall watch through your eyes[ yes sir]

Chill begins looking through Mary's eyes as Lucy lands in front of her. Chill hear Luna say "wedding gift." (What is my wife doing! Does she plan to kill them all?!)

Luna group walks into the cathedral. Chill looks upon the leadership of Slane Theocracy. He watches quietly as Luna threaten them. (My wife is quite terrifying when she get angry.)

Chill looks at the leadership seeing their angered faces is quite a treat. Luna has the smuggest look on her face as she bathes in their anger. The leadership leaves to discuss matters. The people who were beside the wall get closer, but the Romans block their way. A little girl who was watching the entire scene from a window, wants to fight Rea to the death. The child seems very confident in her strength. Chill makes a mental note of her for the future. A man with long hair stands between them making her go away, but he seems glued to Rea. (Is he staring her down?) Chill makes a mental note regarding him as leader of the group.

The leadership returns so does Luna threats. Chill watches quietly as love and fear for his wife continue to rise. A few minutes pass then Luna walks over to Mary smiling at her. Luna figured out Chill was watching the entire time. (Women are sure scary thing.)

Chill gives his grand appearance to the slane theocracy. He seems to have control till the little girl cuts his summon in half almost killing it in one hit. Chill puts her in top of his list of dangerous opponents. The summon weak, but with Chill stat sharing it should be able to take on a lvl 60 without much of a problem. The girl to be able to cut through it like tissue paper. The girl weapon is a black scythe that's seems familiar. Chill uses the leadership as hostages to finishes his entrance. Chill finishes up and despawns the fire elemental and when his mind returns to His body he seems everybody in the church to see the people praying to him even the priest.

(What happened while I was gone.)

"oh great gracious being please hear our prayers."

Chill puts away his souls and stands above them. He opens his wings and glides over them walking out of the building. Chill flies up in the sky towards the main building. (I don't even know)

The people are confused as why Chill left, but Fang has an answer for them.

"I Fang understands why he does not answer. He must see your faith in each other before he can act. Let us get to know one another since this city shall be a utopia for all. I'm sure if Sir Chill and Lord See us become brothers and sister we shall have our prayers answered. The people and beastmen agree.

(My head hurts. I should get kikyo to start making the teleporter.)

Chill flies over to see kikyo sitting down on a chair enjoying a cup of tea. Chill lands beside her.

"Good afternoon General Chill, im I to begin working?"

"Yes Kikyo."

"I shall begin making the teleporter with due haste."

"How long shall you take?"

"I shall take the whole day maybe the night."

"I see, well please finish before tomorrow."

Kikyo bows and begins to work. Chill also makes his preparations for the new citizens of the nation. Hours pass as the remaining beastmen continue to rid the GEB express. They head to the church to organize themselves under Fang command. Several members help Chill with the tasks around the city. Chill works with each of the public servants in each district to organize for a large influx of new citizens. When the citizens arrived depending on their profession they will be placed in certain districts to help improve work flow. Chill headache of maintenance throughout the city has grow unbearable. Physical Chill is fine, but his human mind has blown a fuse.

(This is why Ainz give all the work to the guardians.)

Kikyo has finished the teleporter allowing certain scrolls to work with it. The moon raises over the city giving Chill armor a dim glow that could be mistaken for a star.

[Chill sir, we have a situation[ is the enemy attacking![ no sir, but the slave we have freed don't want to leave[ what!?[ well they like it here[ what how!?[ I don't know sir, but Luna having a hard time trying to convince them.[ tell them they never had true freedom and they can be their own boss. Lead with becoming their own boss first then freedom thing[ yes Sir]

(I was afraid this might happen. It only logical that they would accept their lives since they have been brainwashed for so long.)

Tense minutes pass as Chill waits on Mary report.

[General Chill, they are willing to come with us[ great We're ready for your return.]

A few minutes pass as the first group of beastmen pass through the teleporter seeing Chill intimidating size. Few of Chill followers take them to the side to get their information straighten out. The maids will be taking down names and profession then giving them a place where they can live and work. This plan will be a big help, but it'll be bandage till more of the population recovers and not to mention to social impact. Chill has to worry about his own territory when he returns, but for now he has to focus on the goal at hand.

Hours pass as Chill waits for his wife to return. Thousands of demihumans arrive through the teleporter in one piece, especially when a Roman summon of his walks with a female dark elf. He requests some time to help her find her home. Chill allows this as emotions in his summons may cause problems. (Questions for later) Chill grows weary of doing nothing since the beastmen keep being scared for hours at end. He wants to melt them, but he restrains himself. The sun begins to raise over the horizon making Chill quite tried. Chill body may be of a powerful Dragon, but his mind is still human. A college student mind which runs on a schedule. Chill walks over to the pile of hay and takes a nap. Minutes later Luna appears through the teleporter seeing Chill sleep. she also joins him in taking a rest.

Few hours later Chill wakes up smelling perfume. Chill looks around to see Luna on his chest. Chill tries to move out from under her, but she grabs him by the jewels. Chill stops in his tracks.

"Good morning husband."

"Good morning Luna."

"I want to have some sex now!"

"Seriously this early and after what we been through. Shouldn't you rest."

"I been in several tense situations the entire time I been away and I need you to calm my nerves"

"Try some warm milk."

Luna grip becomes more forceful on Chill Jewels. She hints at a different type of milk.

"Do your job of king and satisfy your Queen!"

"Yes Ma!" Chill picks up Luna placing her in his arm. Chill ready to fly, but Luna stops him.

"Husband may I present my wedding gift for you." Luna points at Yuri. Chill is confused. Chill looks at Luna wanting a better explanation.

"You, her, and I together in one bed doing various deeds to each other."

"For real?"

"Yes."

Chill looks at Yuri.

"Yuri do you want to? We're not forcing you."

"Yes I do, Sir Chill."

Yuri stone expression never changed. Inside of Yuri mind on the other hand.( oh my supreme being just take my now in the pile of hay. I'm so happy to have you as my first and only!)

"Ok" Chill picks up Yuri in his other arm and flies up towards Chill room. Chill arrives in his room putting the two women down. Luna quickly rips her clothes off and jumps on top of Chill knocking him on the bed. Yuri is slowly removing her clothes, Luna got annoyed waiting for her. She uses Chill sharp claws to rip the maid outfit off, luckily she didn't hit Yuri necklace or her head would have been floating. Yuri is completely naked, yet her stoned expression never changed. Luna offers her first go and her face changes quite quickly to one of pure happiness.

Luna grabs a sign to put on the door to the room it said "Till next time"

( Author here: hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for taking a long time to post but I been busy. Next chapter will be out in couple of weeks. If you enjoyed it leave a review or msg me. If you find a problem leave a review or msg me)


	16. Chapter 16

Day 5

Buzz Buzz

(Good afternoon General, I have great news.)

(Did the dwarfs accept your rule)

(well I have made terms with the dwarfs. We come to an agreement that if I kill the quorga and the Dragons they shall agree to our terms.)

(Excellent do you need help. Shalltear can open a gate to my location.)

(No need, Today I will be staying in the dwarf kingdom. Tomorrow I shall fight so I will call you when I need you.)

( ok so will you be gathering information about the runes)

(Yes I will, can you prepare a place for the rune markers in carne village)

(I will, First i just need to get Kikyo back into the eighth floor then make Enri a floor guardian then speak with some nobles from the nations.)

(Ok will hopefully Narazick accepts her...what do you mean Kikyo back to the eighth floor.)

(Um...well I sorta took Kikyo out of eighth floor to make a teleporter in E-Rantel)

(Chill, I'm so mad that I can't even deal with you right now.)

(What I took the necessary precautions to protect her and Narazick. Narazick safe!)

(Their a word item user somewhere and you already fought one there might be others so you take Kikyo out of Narazick!)

(Good idea at the time)

Chat ends. Ainz closed it.

(He seems mad)

The sun as highest point over E-Rantel. Chill begins to move out bed to not disturbed the two sleeping ladies in his bed. Chill looks over the window to see his forces training and awaiting orders. Chill sees Momon and Nabe arriving with some dressed people. Nobles of various lands expect a young man he seems quite average.

[omega, take some royal guards to escort Team darkness inside with the nobles. Let them wait in the meeting room.[ yes General! [ Omega, when they are inside stay in the room till I arrive you shall be right hand man until than standby for orders[ Yes General]

Chill armors up and begins leave the room.

"Husband are you leaving already."

"Awake already Luna. You should sleep some more."

"I will, but I wanted to say good morning."

"I must be going there still much work to do."

"Why not still a few more minutes. Do you not find me attractive?"

"It not that. Someday we'll return to dragonic kingdom leaving the safely of sorcerers kingdom. I want to finish everything so I can spend more time with you ."

"I understand. Go you have a busy day. I shall see you later correct."

"Of course, Luna also wake up Yuri. I know you don't need sleep."

"Yes Sir Chill!" Yuri bolts up right with her stone expression.

"Get dress we'll be leaving to Narazick after my business is over with. Kikyo is waiting for you outside as well."

"Big Sister Kikyo! Outside! I must get dressed immediately! Quickly Lady Luna!"

Chill shrinks his size down to Luna height. Chill walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Luna is surprised by the action.

She gives a warm smiles and nods. Chill grows back and leaves the room. Chill heads to the meeting room. Chill walks out the room seeing the three maids Jewel, Rose, and Tuses with some Chill soldiers.

"Werewolves guard this room then escort the women when they leave. Romans and Maids follow me you shall be attending me."

"Yes Sir Chill."

"Yes General!"

Chill is being escorted by 10 Roman soldiers and the maids. Chill shrinks to Entoma height allowing Chill to jump on a Roman head as a joke, but the Roman tenses up knowing his creator is on top of his shoulders. The maids open the doors entering the room first. They give a few rules for the people inside. The maids give an introduction to Chill allowing the Romans to enter the room with Chill on top of one. Chill jumps off the Roman landing on the table. Few seconds later Omega bows acknowledging his creator. The people were surprised seeing a small winged creature on the table especially of a man of Omega size bowing to him . Omega with the troops stand by on the sides of the walls, expect team darkness as they stand at the door to obverse the meeting.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sir Chill the leader of The nation till Ainz Returns. The man to my left is Knight Commander Omega. Lord Ainz doesn't want to secrets to be kept so we shall discuss matters openly and any matters discussed here shall not be finalized without Lord Ainz. Let us begin with introductions please start right to left.

"Greetings Sir Chill, I'm Lord Jefferson of the empire. I handle trade alongside the border of our countries. I have a business proposal for you."

"Hello General Chill, I'm Phillip of the kingdom and I wish to negotiate with you."

(I read about him from Albedo reports. The word useable trash was the first thing written.)

"I'm Ashley of the kingdom, I also wish to negotiate with you." ( A middle age women with a stern face.)

"Sir Chill, I'm Lord Joseph advisor of the emperor I shall negotiate the terms of empire vassal state."

(English gentlemen best describes him)

"General Chill, i'm Lord Zeen leader of first division of the empire. I'm in charge of all military actions."

(Kinda looks like colonel sanders)

"Good afternoon General Chill, I'm Count Lytton, i'm a noble of the Kingdom a noble that represents the royal fraction and noble fraction "

(Weasel of a man)

"Yes Hello I'm Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim. I'm a noble of The kingdom but my land is close by and I need your help."

(He the one that try to marry my daughter naberal. I should roast him, but it'll be a waste of MP)

"Thank you for introducing yourselves nobles. Let usi begin with Sir Torkel, please tell me what wrong."

"Thank you so much Sir Chill! My land is being attacked by wild monsters and bandits from the former army of the kingdom can you send me some troops. My land is poor so we can't afford to defend ourselves nor do we have any power to defend ourselves so I beg you please help us!"

"one moment"

[Omega, what do you think [ with respect Sir Im sure he telling the truth. Shall I gather the troops[ one moment Omega]

"Omega!"

"What are your orders and I shall see them done Sir!"

"As you can see my troops are ready to fight, but I need something first young man."

"Anything! Please!"

"Sir Torkel the only way I can give you aid is one of three reasons. 1. you pay for the troops and aid. 2 submit your land under Socercer Kingdom Banner. 3. we have access to all of your resources including people."

The young lord is stunned at his options. The small creature seemed as a giant in his eyes. He never cared about nobility as long he kept his people safe. His land is poor, but the people live peaceful lives. The kingdom raised taxes so he'll eventually have to sell his land so he has no choice, but to accept deal number 2.

"I can't afford to do anything expect join the sorcerer kingdom."

"Excellent, omega gather the troop and send them to torkel lands to protect and secure the territory."

"Yes Sir! Shall the usual rule of war be applied."

"Yes Omega the werewolves and Elves shall be enough."

" yes Sir! I shall gather the troops outside and await for lord Torkel." Omega leaves the room.

"sir torkel after your land been secure by my troops undead shall be sent as workers and protection so you must return in one week time or the deal off understood."

"Yes Sir Chill I shall return."

The man stands and bows towards Chill.

"Thank you very much Sir Chill!"

"Your welcome, sir Torkel now quickly omega the location of your settlement and he'll defend it till undead arrive and secure the location."

"Yes I will!"

Torkel walks out of the room with omega.

"Lord Jefferson, what do you wish to speak about?"

"Yes Sir Chill. We have received items that shall become exports from sorcerer kingdom. We found the items quite profitable and wish to buy a large shipments, but with the vassal state deal still not finalized we can not buy such items until it done so I wish to negotiate a deal with you."

"Let me hear it."

"I want to introduce the items to our markets to so I'm willing to give in return 50% of the profits made of the imports."

"I understand your deal but the vassal state deal is between Lord Ainz and the Emperor so I shall not interfere with the deal without Ainz permission."

"I understand Sir Chill, I also have another request if you can spare me more time."

"I allow it."

"I had a worker friend that we're among the ones that went missing with many others. She been missing for quite some time longer than usual so I presume she dead. She left her sisters to ill parents they own a large debt and the collectors haven't received any payments and are becoming impatient so I wish if you can to take them to be citizens of Sorcerer kingdom."

"Do they have any talents or intelligence?"

"No talents compared to their sister and they are young and eager to learn."

"How old are they?"

"Six and eight."

"As allies to the empire and since you're asking as a personal request I shall send an escort to retrieve the girls except their parents. When you leave to the empire they shall follow you to their home and bring the girls to me."

"Yes Sir Chill. I shall leave in two days and I thank you because I'll be able to repay an old debt."

"Don't forget Lord Jefferson I shall be asking a favor and I expect you to repay in full."

"Of course."

Lord Jefferson leaves to room. Chill looks at the women noble of the kingdom.

"You may speak."

"Thank you Sir Chill. I'm Ashley of the Kingdom. I have a couple of requests that will benefit you greatly, but first I wish to give my thank to Lord Ainz."

"Why so?"

"He killed my husband and sons."

"Why thank him?"

"They treated me and my daughter like trash so I wish to thank King Ainz."

"I shall thank him for you."

"Thank you sir Chill."

"I came here today to propose a trade between the sorcerer's kingdom and my territory."

"What do you have to trade?"

"People."

"I'm listening."

"Before the massacre my husband recruited every able man to fight even young boys, but with the defeat at the hands of King Ainz we lost all of the men."

"I understand your deal. You want to a undead for every human to work your lands."

"Exactly Sir Chill."

"A matter regarding undead is for Lord Ainz, to handle so I shall lay a proposal for you."

"What do you have in my."

"Undead workers for each human life and two undead for the children, but if one human is hurt or killed then it shall not be passed. Do you understand."

"Every word Sir Chill."

"Come stand beside me."

Ashley stands walking beside Chill. Chill removes his item allowing his true form be show. The Romans kneel in his presence. The people were terrified to see such a creature. Chill red eyes is burned into their memories. Chill grabs the woman's hand dragging his finger across her hand leaving a single burn mark on her hand.

"This mark shall be your contract regarding this matter. You merely show this to Lord Ainz and he'll allow it since that mark is my approval to this matter. If you betray our deal you shall be burned slowly."

"I understand Sir Chill."

"Await in your hotel till Lord Ainz summons you to finalize the deal."

"Yes Sir Chill."

Chill Revert to his small size and Chill looks at the military man

"Lord Zeen speak."

"Thank you Sir Chill. I want the Sorcerer kingdom to participate in military training between nations."

"A training exercise between nations or to spot a weakness in our military strength that you could exploit." Chill eyes narrow at Zeen. The man tenses up not in fear but anger. He gives a glare towards Chill. The two stare at each other for seconds but it felt like hours as the two seemed ready to declare war on another.

"Forgive me Lord Zeen, I can tell by those eyes that you wouldn't do such a thing. You have my utmost apology."

"No forgive me Sir Chill, I would have acted the same if given the same question."

"I shall send a thousand troops under Omega command to precipitate with your military in war games and I also shall attend to the war games."

"War games? It has a good ring to it do you mind if I use it."

"As you wish."

"Also Sir Chill do you have rank in Sorcerer kingdom. You have a officer Air around you especially when you order the knight Omega."

"I do have rank. My full title is General Chill the offensive commander of all of Narazick forces. If I was at the battle of katzie plains their would have been no survivors."

"I see you must be an excellent officer."

"Those human troops you seen outside belong to me under my personal command. A single one has the strength of two death knights. The golden ones are as strong as three death knights."

Lord Zeen, knows the power of a death knight but a human to be as strong as two or three death knights is impossible. The possibilities of having humans that strong is unbelievable.

"Did you train them yourself General?"

"I did do you wish your troops to be as strong."

"Of course!"

"When the vassal deal is finalized then i shall leave some royal troops to train your men."

"Thank you General. Maybe someday we can fight together on the battlefield."

"Someday." Chill looks at a Roman soldier. "You take lord Zeen to the men outside so he can see the men training."

"Yes General."

Lord Zeen is escorted out of the room. Chill looks upon count Lytton.

"You may speak count Lytton."

"Thank you Sir Chill. I came today to negotiate a treaty between our two nations."

"Oh really, why should I consider this? It'll be easier to take over by force since your leaders were willing to attack us. I should melt right now for such ignorance, but Guildmaster would get mad at me."

The count began sweat. He pulls out a napkin and wiped away the sweat.

"the Kingdom is willing to give you our princesses to bring peace between the nations."

"How did they reach this conclusion?"

"When lady Albedo the envoy that was sent to us discuss matters with the nobility. She said that King Ainz wouldn't kill humans unless forced too so as a sign of peace we should show our willingness to have peace so the royalty and nobility agreed that the princess should be sent to to bring peace between nations."

(Is this Ainz plan or theirs?) Chill grows back to his height and stands over the little man

"I shall say this once so listen well. If your princess spills any information regarding The sorcerer kingdom I shall rampage through your lands till I have you head in my hand burning. Do you understand!"

"Clearly Sir."

"When will she arrive?"

"She'll be here in two days!"

"It takes much longer than two days to get here, you're going to sacrifice her either way. Tell me who made this plan so I don't kill you here."

Chill flames ablaze around him. Chill reaches his hand out to grab the count then a knight in dark armor stands before him grabbing his knight strong grip stops the Chill from grabbing he man. A woman stands behind Chill with The sound of lighting is heard behind. The Romans remaining in the room surrounded team darkness with spears at the ready.

"Momon! you dare protect this worm!"

"I shall since he innocent man. He is not of this kingdom and my deal with Ainz not you."

Chill tail lunges at Momon neck and Momon grabs it with his free hand. The two stare at each other waiting for the slightest movement. A single twitch shall make this room into a battlefield. A voice is heard cutting through the tension.

"Husband! What are you doing!" It's Chill wife. Luna busted their the doors with a worried look on her face. Yuri kept bowing in apology to Chill for interfering with the meeting. Chill flames disappear immediately and he turns around looking at his wife worried about what's going on.

"Luna! What are you doing here?!"

"I smelled fire so I thought something happened so I got worried and I see you ready to fight. What is going on!"

"Luna, I can explain this but at a later date."

"Explain it now!"

Momon grabs the count and escorts him out quietly while Chill is occupied explaining what's going on. Few minutes later Chill has convinced his wife to leave while Chill returns to the meeting. Chill been embarrassed by his wife and people knowing he married means that she'll be a target.

(Damnit women. Giving me such a headache)

"Now that over let continue. Sir Philip speak."

"Yes Sir Chill. I wish to open trade with the sorcerer kingdom. I have already gather some nobles to allow trade in their lands."

"That is fine. What do you what to trade."

"I have made a list for you to inspect." Philip gives a piece of paper to a Roman who gives it to Chill. Chill inspects the items on the paper, but after a few seconds Chill turns the paper over.

"I know the situation regarding the kingdom after the battle so the items you request are null and void."

"Why?"

"Do you have the money to pay for such things."

"For a small amount, but I have other nobles willing to do the same."

"Money aside since your nation is suffering financial what are you willing to give."

"Yes i agree, but their is plenty we can offer to The sorcerer kingdom."

"Such as?"

"We still have our land claims and resources still untapped in our nation some of which lie in our territories."

"Beside that you have nothing to offer me since your kingdom is willing to give me."

"Well not exactly."

"This meeting over unless you can give something of importance in the next 5 seconds."

"Sir Chill, that unreasonable!"

"1...2...3...4"

"Stop!"

"What do you have to offer."

"I have close ties to the holy kingdom above ours lands since I have land near the border with them."

"Continue."

"My father has made close ties with them to prevent any misunderstandings regarding land and trade. I can use the connections to help spread King Ainz influence and make it easier to deal with them if I can get what I need."

(Albedo was right he is a disposable pawn)

"I shall allow it. I shall confirm this with Ainz. You may leave and rest at a hotel till You are summon again."

"Thank you very much." Phillip stands and bows. He leave the room with a smile on his face. Chill looks at the last man in the room.

"Lord Joseph, I apologize for taking so much of your time."

"Please I pay no mind to it."

"What do you wish to discuss."

"I want to get the final papers signed by King Ainz so we can officially become a vassal state and become allies."

(Great something for Ainz.)

"great do you have any concerns regarding the deal."

"Not a single one even the emperor was amazed. We would double our yearly profits for joining The sorcerer kingdom."

"Great to hear. I shall hold onto the documents till Ainz returns then we can finally able to become one nation."

"Excellent so I shall return to the empire and till the emperor the good news."

"Tell the emperor that I shall meet him to discuss matters regarding different matters in person."

Joseph Stands and bows leaving the room.

(I'm so tired and the day not even done yet. I swear if it been an hour since I started I'm gonna be angry)

"Soldier how long have I been here?"

"30 minutes General."

(Oh damn it)

Chill walks outside seeing Luna and Kikyo having a nice chat. Chill walks up to them both explaining it time to return to Narazick. Chill organizes what left of his army after omega leave to defend the new territory. The army marches to Narazick with Rea, Mary and Yuri leading them, while Chill, Kikyo, and Luna ride atop of Lucy. The group arrives at Carne village to pick up a new member of Narazick. Chill sees Beta with Enri and Nefia beside her. A large group of people are also awaiting with her. Lucy lands in front of them. The sight of a giant dragon made the goblin army prepare for battle.

"Goblins protect General Enri!" The goblins swan around Lucy ready to lose their lives for Enri. A voice is heard.

"I wouldn't do that. Lucy here can destroy a nation if I order her. We just come to pick Enri and nefia." Chill jumps off landing in front of Lucy. A big breath of relief passed throughout the village.

"Hi papa, what took you so long." Said beta

"Hello my little beta there were matters to attend to so are they ready to leave."

"Yes papa!"

"Great, hope on Lucy I shall get on board."

"Ok Papa."

Beta jumps on top of Lucy seeing her big sister Kikyo. Kikyo grabs Beta hugging her like one does a puppy.

"My cute little beta. Your so cute."

"Sister! Why are you out of Narazick?!"

"Uncle Chill needed help so I came to help. I get to meet my cute little sisters."

"Big sister I'm not ready for first time to be taken by my own sister. I love but not like this." Kikyo gives her a quick smack on her head.

"Don't remove this moment with your jokes beta."

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"Enough of that you two. We must return Kikyo to Narazick and get Enri the rank of floor guardian so beta contract Albedo to meet us in the Throne room."

"Yes Papa!"

"Enri are you ready to leave."

"Of course Sir! But can I bring my little sister as well she enjoyed Lord Ainz very much."

"So that what adorable little creature holding your leg is."

"Yes She nemu."

Chill shrinks down to her height. Chill liquefies his armor showing his white scales. The light hits Chill scales showing off a rainbow of colors.

"Hello Nemu, I'm General Chill it's nice to meet you."

"Wow so pretty. Your all the colors."

"Hey Nemu do you want to ride a dragon?"

"I do... but it seems scary."

"Don't worry Lucy is a big softie. Lucy introduced yourself." Lucy nods and lowers her head to see little Nemu.

"Hi little one. I'm Lucy ruler of the sky it's nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Nemu."

"Are you ready to ride atop of a dragon."

"Um i think."

"So cute." Chill returns to his original size. Chill picks up the three people. He places Nemu on his head. Chill lands on Lucy dropping Enri and Nefia down. The shy Enri see Chill sitting down with a woman in his lap and beta being hugged by a beautiful woman. Nemu is excited being atop a dragon. She never see the land at this height.

"General Enri, Are you ready?"

"Of course I am! I shall repay Lord Ainz kindness for all he done."

"Great answer, oh by the way this is my wife Luna."

"Your married!"

"Yes he is. It's nice to meet you little girl I'm Luna or Queen of the Draconic Kingdom."

The already nervous girl bows to Luna hearing her introduction.

"Oh sorry your majesty. I'm Enri chief of carne village and so to be noble of the Sorcerer Kingdom. It's nice to meet you also this is my husband Nefia." Enri looks to see her husband eyeing Luna she gives him a quick jab with her elbow in his ribs.

The nervous boy bows beside his wife.

"Nice to meet you your majesty."

"You two are quite lovely, No need to be so formal we aren't in Narazick so relax."

"Oh thank you." The three sit down beside Chill.

"Hold onto my tail and enjoy the ride. Fly Lucy."

Lucy begins flapping her wings unleashing strong gusts of wind from her wings. Lucy strong wings begins knocking people over.

"Stop!"shouted Enri

Chill looks around to see People falling over.

"Lucy how about we walk there."

"Sorry Sir."

"It's ok it's a nice day to go for a walk."

Lucy begins to walk towards Narazick. The group arrives after an hour atop of Lucy. Little Nemu fast asleep Chill carries her to not disturbed her.

"We have arrived. Lucy stay here and guard the entrance while we go inside."

"Yes Sir."

"Excuse me, Sir Chill should we wake Nemu." Said Enri

"We should, wake up little one."

She gives a big yawn waking up in Chill arm.

"Are we here."

"Yes we are." Chill places her down.

"Beta is Albedo ready to receive our guests."

"Yes Papa."

"Kikyo are you ready to return to eighth floor."

"Yes Uncle as soon as I step foot inside of Narazick the teleporters should start working also what about Rubedo."

"As soon I drop them with Albedo then I'll return Rubedo soul to her."

"I shall enter Narazick than and return to my cherry tree. I hope victim been taking care of it while I was away."

"When we enter Narazick drop a gate to the throne room."

"Yes Uncle."

Luna grabs Kikyo hands and begins giving her farewells having become good friends in their short time. Beta also gave her sister a goodbye hug. Kikyo enters Narazick teleporting to eighth floor through a [gate].

"Luna please go straight to 9th floor and meet up with Albedo to see if everything ready or if she needs help. I shall escort these two through Narazick. Beta wait here for Yuri and rest of my army."

"Ok Papa."

"I can help by their looks they seem nervous, but as you wish husband."

"You know how to use the ring I gave you."

"Of course I just have to think of the Throne room then I'll should appear correct."

"Yes, but you have to be inside first."

"I knew that." Luna walks inside and disappears in a beam of light. Chill signal for the three to follow him. Chill leads them into the first floor of Narazick.

"Wow it's so big in here. How big is this place." Said Nemu

"To put in perspective it would take about two days walk to walk one end to another."

"Wow that's big!"

"Will don't worry Kiky should drop a gate to our location any moment now."

A [gate] appears in front of the four.

"Follow me and we should arrive at the throne room. Another day we'll have you see all 10 floors of Narazick."

"10 floors!." Said Nemu

"Big isn't it."

The group goes through the portal one at a time. Chill enters first then the rest. Enri looks around looking for her family to see them beside Chill. A moment later a beautiful lady appears.

"Good afternoon Everyone, i'm Albedo the overseer of the guardians and leader of Narazick while the supreme beings are away."

"I'm Enri village Chief of Carne Village and the next floor guardian." The nervous girl becomes brace hearing Albedo stern yet fair voice.

"It nice to finally meet you Enri. I read reports that you defended Narazick against an army of 5 thousand. You have my deepest thanks." Albedo gives a slight bow towards Enri.

"Oh it's nothing all that Lord Ainz has done it the least I can do."

"Let the floor guardian ceremony begin to place you in the ranks and when Lord Ainz and rest of Floor guardian's return we can introduce you to everyone and their respects Floor. General Chill would you begin."

"Of course!"

Chill walks over to the throne and opens the tab showing the floor guardians. Narazick has reached it Npc limit longs time ago, but receiving new guild mates is still accepted. The name Enri appears on the guest list with the option saying "invite to Guild" yes or no. Chill clicks yes and a tab appears in front of Enri. She surprised by the sudden appearance of such a thing especially when she can't understand it.

"Enri since you can understand our language I'll explain it. click the top button to become a member of Narazick or click the button one to leave the choice is yours."

Enri looks at Nefia and Nemu both of their smiling at her. Enri heart beats slowly and with a stern resolve clicks yes.

"I'll be able to protect everything I love."

A tab pops up saying "Enri the goblin General joined Narazick do you wish to accept new member." Chill clicks yes.

"Welcome to Narazick Enri!" Said General Chill.

A Flag appears under the two rows of Narazick guild members. A third row begins with Enri Flag becoming the first. The Flag is Chill design. The Flag has an army of goblins marching with Enri atop a rock ordering them to advance.

"Albedo, I leave the rest to you while I check on some things."

"Yes Sir Chill. Enri if you please follow me."

"Ok what about Nefia and my little sister."

"Don't worry about Enri. I'll have a maid escort them to a room where they can wine and dine so as of now please follow me."

"Oh ok, I'll be back Nefia and Nemu."

They hugged each other and Enri left with Albedo leaving the two with Chill.

"You must be proud of your wife."

"Of course I am, but her becoming busy we may not see each other quite often."

"Yeah I agree with big brother." Said Nemu

"Don't worry you two after matters are settled with Albedo you three will taking a vacation while we protect and maintain carne village while you're away."

A voice is heard cutting through the room.

"Hi papa welcome back."

"Oh Renata and Entoma. I thought you would have return to Coctuys by now."

"I was actually on my way there than we heard voice so we came to investigate." Entoma nodded her head in agreement.

"While you're here can you take these two to the 10th floor give them a tour of the shops."

"Of course papa...who are they."

"Oh silly me, let me introduce them. this is Nefia he the brilliant man who made synthetic dragon blood and the little one is Nemu his little sister. Their another her name Enri she just became the first of Sorcerer Kingdom nobles. She currently with Albedo discussing terms."

"Wow that's amazing. I'm Renata De Chill, I'm General Chill Daughter."

Nefia and Nemu had the look of utter amazement and surprise hearing the introduction. Nefia being the curious scientists had to ask follow up questions.

"Um is she yours and Lady Luna?"

"Well no she mostly me and a tree god."

"Ah a tree god."

"Yes but she my little one like the rest of her sisters."

"How many kids do you have?"

"5 girls Renata the youngest one by far."

"How old is she?"

Chill couldn't respond since he has forgotten.

"How old are you Renata?"

"Papa it rude to ask a woman age and how did you forget!?"

"A lot has happened."

"I'm two years old."

Nefia and Nemu were shocked hearing the answer. Nefia wanted to ask more but Nemu stopped him or it cause more harm than good.

"Oh yeah that right, but I was asleep for most of that. Anyway can you two give them a tour I have some matters to clear up first."

"Sure Papa follow me you two and I'll show you around."

"We'll be in your care."

Chill gives a quick look to Entoma who been eyeing Nemu. Chill didn't have to say anything Entoma got the message "don't eat them" Entoma was sadden so she started eating a cockroach she had hidden in her sleeve.

Few moments later they leave the throne room leaving Chill alone. Chill begins full status Check on Narazick to check if his experiment has provided any results. The guild list has been updated to show Enri including stats and class.

Enri

Farmer LVL 1

Sergeant LVL 1

Commander LVL 2

General LVL 2

(These are very basic stats even I have Commander class and General Class so how did she summon an army of 5 thousand with a Trash item while I can only summon 1000 with my skills. Their has to be something missing.)

Chill scrolls down checking every bit of information that is provided by the Guild membership.

(Their nothing else just he summon list of goblins and relationship status. What the hell. Ahhh this is so annoying.)

Chill was about to punch the screen till he remembers something. If you click on the jobs you can see the skills that were chosen by the person. Chill clicks on farmer he gets a stamina recovery Passive skill that seems to be selected. [recover strength] a basic beginner skill.

(That makes sense since she a farmer)

Onto sergeant. The skill [ determined strength] A buff or fear skill depending on you use it. It gives off an aura of invincibility much like how kids see superheroes as all powerful and undefeatable or fear enemies like a anime character that refuses to surround because reasons.

(A good skill to rally the troops.)

Next Commander. The skill [ Superior leader] a skill the two have in common. The skill allow summons to place full trust into their creator/summoner. Any order given must been followed till death of summon or summoner.

(Usual to see a low level to have such a skill must be due to the high amount of summons she was able to bring a life. Even I had to grind some levels to obtain that skill)

Finally General. [true officer]

"Hahaha now it makes sense. If she has that skill it all makes sense now. Why couldn't I have seen this before. I'm such an idiot. It was a because of her and that item."

The skill in question allows a leader/officer to reform a ragtag group into an elite fighting machine. Enri time with the goblin squad in carne village doing basic things such as training farmers to fight or tend to the fields allowed the second horn of the same kind to build it strength improving its stats from trash to divine level.

Chill had a thought a very wonderful thought.

(Ainz has the wizard fluder as a student so why can't I have this girl as my. If I'm able to mold her properly the remaining 54 levels that a human capable of in this world she could be unstoppable then I would get her to reach lvl 100 and she would join our ranks as supreme beings. I going to enjoy this science projects especially when it regards to the human body and mind. Enri I have such wonderful plans for you. You'll be my ultimate experiment in this new world.)

"I can't wait to begin, but first I must finish everything I have to do. I must have enough time with her to fully allow her untapped potential be unleashed."

Chill teleports to the eighth floor standing next to Kikyo. Chill pulls out Rubedo power source. Kikyo chants once again pulling a weaken Rubedo out of the tree.

"What took you shits so long I don't like the cold."

"I have returned Rubedo like I said."

"You said a few hours, it been an entire day. Your lucky that I'm too tired to kick your ass."

Chill grabs Rubedo by the neck pulling her up to eye level. Rubedo can't even look Chill in the eye as she too weak to move. Chill places the soul into her chest bring her back to full power. Rubedo summons her weapon punching him in the face. Chill doesn't move from the impact. He merely stands their. Kikyo wishes to jump in to defend Chill but he doesn't allow it.

"Rubedo before you punch someone make sure their not immune to fire and are not Me!"

[underworld burn] Chill hand glows blue grabbing Rubedo head burning her alive. Chill hand doesn't radiate heat but extreme cold. The cold that burn upon contract. Rubedo punches Chill nonstop but doesn't seem to have an effect on him as he continues to burn Rubedo. Rubedo felt fear as her health slowly drops every second. Rubedo punches became more wild as she tries to set herself feel. Kikyo couldn't bear to watch but she remained watching.

"Rubedo thanks for being a stress relief. You have my thanks." Chill releases Rubedo and Kikyo puts her back into the tree.

"Uncle- i mean Sir Chill...may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead Kikyo."

"Why did you do that?"

"An experiment I wanted to have an answer for."

"An experiment!? Why did she have to suffer for!?"

Chill looks at his hand that was burning Rubedo.

"I wanted to know if I could have felt the pain through my old soul. It was a failed experiment."

"Sorry to hear that Sir Chill."

"Not calling me uncle anymore, don't worry I understand. The more answers I have the more questions are raised the never ending cycle of knowledge is a burden on the mind."

"Sorry to hear that Sir Chill."

Chill teleports to his room to think. Chill liquefies his armor into a necklace and sits in the sand with the sun overhead just thinkin.

Meanwhile in Albedo Room

Albedo hands a few documents to Enri as she begins reading them she becomes ghostly pale seeing all the benefits that will fall upon her village.

"Lady Albedo I get all of this!"

"Of course. Carne village shall be a checkpoint for Narazick when it starts exporting materials. Carne village shall also be upgraded to city Carne when the village been remodel to fit Narazick standards."

"This is all a bit much don't you think."

"Do not worry about anything. You done Narazick a great service and Lord Ainz and Sir Chill have both seen the importance of Carne village so we as floor guardians see their will done especially since you protect the ground above. You are the first line of defense."

Enri gives a firm resolve and stern expression.

"I understand so when do I start."

Albedo for a moment was impressed with this frail little girl. (I see what Sir Chill sees in this little girl, a worthy human rather a worthy shield)

"Let us begin Enri."

"Yes Ma!"

Day six

Buzz buzz

(Yes Guildmaster)

(Do you want to fight some Dragons)

(Do you even need to ask)

Ha you're right I shouldn't )

(Good because You have to wait next time for the remaining chapter of day six. Aren't I such a tease.)

Author here: next chapter shall be here in couple of weeks and can you image it just two more days left in this series before it amped to 1000. If you like it leave a review or msg me. If you find a problem leave a review or msg me.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 6

[gate]

A portal opens allowing a god to enter traveling through time and space. A Large golden Dragon walks through the portal waiting for him is the very embodiment of death, Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Morning General, are you ready to fight against Dragons."

"Always Guildmaster merely point me in their direction."

"Great let us begin."

The two leave a room and outside awaiting is Shalltear and Aura including a dwarf. The two floor guardians panic seeing General Chill beside Lord Ainz.

"Good Morning General Chill, we were not expecting you to give a proper welcome." Said Aura

"Do you need anything General Chill?" Said Shalltear.

"No I'm fine just some space."

The two back up giving him some space. Chill places his hand into the air and summons 15 fairies and another wolf pack. The fairies are level 25. The fairies illuminate bright light coming from their bodies and are capable of casting healing magic and debuffs any enemies. The two guardians are in awe as they witness his power especially Aura as she wants to pet the wolves.

"Shall we go Ainz."

"Of course, Lead the way Gondo."

"Ok Lord Ainz, but who that? He quite... Large."

"Oh forgive me for not introducing you. He General Chill the Dragon God of Narazick. The General help will be necessary if we are going to be fighting Dragons. General Chill this is gondo a rune smith. he has been a great help since I arrived here."

Chill walks towards the dwarf shrinking to his size and put out his hand to shake Gondo hand. Gondo surprised by the sudden action shakes Chill hand. Shalltear mumbled the words "cute" aura agreed with her.

"Thank you Gondo for helping Guildmaster. I heard dwarfs enjoy Beer so I brought some."

Chill pulls out a bottle with the words Tequila de dios ( of god) written on it. Gondo takes a slip and falls in love with it.

"Thank you General Chill for such a reward."

"No need to thank me I was going to visit the dwarfs to establish friendly relationships at a later date and word of warning don't drink the worm unless you really want to have a good time especially with a female dwarf."

"I shall keep that in mind."

Chill calls over one of the wolves and picks up Gondo placing him atop of the wolf. Chill reassured that it's for his safely and to not let go if anything happens.

[remaining wolves scout with the hanzo's and fairies make a perimeter around us and alert us to anything suspicious.[ Yes Sir!]

Gondo leads the group to the first trial a huge gap with the bridge destroyed by the quorga during their retreat. Ainz merely uses a group flight to carry everyone over.

"Such a easy trail wouldn't you say General."

Chill didn't respond Ainz. Ainz looks around to see Chill floating above the abyss.

"What's wrong Chill?"

"I sense a Dragon at the very bottom of this hole. He in a very deep hole."

"Should we be concerned?"

"I don't know. The energy it gives off is very scattered and weak, it much as a root of a tree that spreading in the ground. I can't pinpoint it exact location."

"Can you see it strength."

"I can't give you a exact number but it above level 70. I would have to get closer to give you a better information."

"What do you want to do than General."

"The mission at hand takes priority, but we can't ignore this so I'll have my wolves scout down their."

"I shall send Aura down as well."

"No need, I'll summon some more units we may need Aura help for the Dragon up ahead."

"Goodpoint, the information I gather about the trials state that this hole has been unexplored after several units of dwarfs went missing in first few days. The dwarven government haven't send anyone else down their."

Summon 3 [archangels] 2 [ serpents ]

The archangels Level 50. They wield maces with holy fire burning the steel. The serpents are just large snakes Level 30 and about 15 feet in length.

[group]

A toggle skill to group up certain summons as a unit for better control in groups fights or scouting missions.

"Summons your call sign is abyss one. Your orders are to investigate this chasm and report any findings you have. Fairies and wolves you are going to join them as well."

"Yes Sir!"

"You have your orders, now Go!"

Abyss one moves out going into the chasm. The wolves use their Strong claws to run down the side while archangels carry the serpents downs. Chill and Ainz moves forward to go face another Dragon. The two pass the other trials and arrive at the entrance to the lost dwarven capital. Ainz begins planning but is interrupted by Chill as he senses another Dragon waiting for them at the entrance.

Chill walks into the tunnel as each step passes he can see a large fat Dragon waiting to ambush him at the entrance, but Chill is not worried as he can see it extremely weak. Chill signals the others to follow. Chill blood is boiling more and more as he senses more Dragons further ahead.

A son of the Frost Dragon lord awaits at the tunnel complaining about his father.

"Why does father have to be such a jerk!? I just hope I can do this so I can read my books and he can leave me alone, stupid dad."

"You have such bad matters to Insult your father behind his back at least grow a pair to tell it to his face."

The ice dragon senses an overwhelming heat coming from the tunnel after hearing that voice. The dragon begins emitting steam from his body as the heat melts the icy aura around his body. He merely stares at tunnel waiting for something but his body couldn't wait so he pees himself.

a hissing sound is heard from the tunnel and the temperature gets hotter then it stops and become a cool breeze, was he imagining everything or did it leave after he wet himself.

Boom!

A large golden figure bursts through the wall beside him. He his grabbed by the neck and pinned against the wall with such ease that the ice dragon is paralyzed with fear. The golden creature seems to remove his helmet revealing his Draconic features. The red eyes show him a burning hell awaiting him.

"I'm the god of Dragons General Chill, what your name before I crush your windpipe."

The dragon doesn't speak. It merely looks away from Chill as an act of defiance.

"General Chill enough of your entrance you can see that he has already fainted." Said Ainz

"Did he really and I worked so hard melting the wall to surprise him."

Chill drops the unconscious dragon onto the ground. Chill is slightly annoyed having made such an entrance to be ruined. Shalltear and aura try to cheer him up by telling him that they were scared by such a performance, but the damage been done. Ainz pulls out a pitcher of water and pours it on the dragon. He wake up in fright to quickly stop as he looks up to see the personal of death and another Dragon Lord looking down on him.

"Chill what's your opinion on this Dragon is he worth keeping."

Chill squats and begins inspecting the dragon. He notices the large belly and how it seems to understand their language giving it a sign of intelligence.

"He a frost dragon I haven't seen. He must be a rare one."

"Why is he rare?"

"He store fat which is usual for Dragons of any kind so he may be a hybrid or an evolution of frost Dragons."

"He my dragon!" Shouted Ainz

"Hey hold the phone! What do you mean he yours?!"

"You have Lucy and can summon more so I'm keeping the rare one we find."

"No she doesn't count and you know it. I should keep him since I could understand his abilities better since I'm a dragon."

"No you would use him for target practice when he wouldn't produce any results."

"I might not just depends how the experiments go."

"It final I'm taking him."

"Ugh fine but I get the babies or the father if we don't kill him."

"Agreed so anymore rare features?"

"He produced steam which I never seen before it might be a defense mechanism to hide his size since frost Dragons are mostly hit and run attackers."

"Ah that would be a good tactic. What that liquid over their."

"That Pee Ainz. He must have pissed himself after I grabbed him."

"Ah so shall we integrate or rather ask my new pet where the rest of his family is."

"You go ahead, I'm going to check on abyss 1."

"Ok tell me if anything happens."

"Will do."

Chill steps to the side allowing Ainz to ask questions with his new pet. Chill gets an update from the search team.

[abyss 1 report[ delta pack leader reporting sir, we have found dead bodies of several creatures including pieces of death knights but sir it rather usual [ explain [ well Sir the bodies have been picked clean without leaving so much a Scratch on their bodies except for the death knights they seem to have their waists crushed including shield as well. [ that is usual, what else have you found [ we found different tunnels beside that nothing Sir just bones [ have the fairies set up a defensive camp while rest of you continue to explore [ yes Sir we'll report in if anything happens]

(Something picked bodies cleaned without leaving a mark and something to crush a death knight, their something down there alright. Better tell Ainz)

"Hey Ainz I got a report and you should hear this."

"Bodies picked clean and the death knights were crushed."

Aura and Shalltear were surprised hearing the report.

"Excuse me General Chill couldn't they have fallen to their death." Said Aura

"Not really if most of their bodies are intact. A fall of such a height would have cause them to shatter everywhere not only be crushed at the waist. Something strong grab them mid fall and squeezed them."

"Something to do that to a death knight may not be strong at all since they are a weak creatures after all." Said Shalltear.

"I agree Shalltear, but we could never rule out that something strong lives there or another world item."

"Forgive me for my short sightedness allow me to volunteer myself to join the scout team."

"No we have more pressing matters ahead then we can focus on what's down their. Chill let us go the end the frost lord." Said Ainz

"Agreed."

Chill and Ainz walk towards the capitol building while Aura and Shalltear go deal with the quorga. The two arrive at the front door, well by arrive Chill had another idea.

[flame of underworld Max Charge]

Chill made a large hole in the wall. Chill idea of a grand entrance. Ainz found it quite unpleasant as the dust took a while to settle.

"Who dares disturbed me!"

The frost Dragon spoke

"Well hello father let me introduce you to King Ainz and General Chill."

"Hejinmal! How dare you aid them. You're not my son to submit to them like a pet!"

Ainz is currently riding Hejinmal as a horse yet ironically Chill is still a foot taller than Ainz. Ainz is slightly surprised that he never noticed how tall Chill really is.

"Oh pardon me oh Lord of frost, but it not your child fault that he had such bad parents."

"Who dares insult me!"

"Me."

He looks onto Chill sensing great riches from his golden armor yet something quite familiar.

" golden one are you a Dragon?"

Chill liquefies his helmet showing his features. The frost dragon is confused at the sight of seeing Chill yet gives an introduction to pay respects.

" I'm Olasird'arc Haylilyal the dragon lord that rules this land with an iron first. Are you a dragon lord or child of one and is that undead your servant."

"Hello I'm General Chill, the Dragon God nice to meet you, and this is Ainz Ooal Gown. To Answer your question the undead is king of a land and so I'm I."

"Haha the dragon god such a useless title for a such a small dragon especially one that doesn't look like a dragon. I could care less about the bag of bones Expect his riches he wears. If you leave your riches behind I shall spare you."

"Since that we're not going to end this on a good note, why don't you serve Narazick and we won't kill you."

"why should I fear someone smaller than myself. I could crush you both underneath my foot." The wives agreed as they were sizing up the two.

"Well my height shouldn't be a concern. we wear this ring to block all magic sensing abilities but it also hides my dragon blood let me prove myself as the dragon god."

Chill removes his ring and the Dragons in the room begin running back to escape the intense heat. They have nowhere to escape as Chill blocks the only exit. The intense heat coming from Chill makes them Panic till Chill puts the ring back on.

"What are you!?"

"The god of Dragons didn't you hear me."

"I refuse to accept you! You can't be this powerful! Are you the Dragon Emperor!? You must Die you can't be allowed to live."

[ice breath]

Olasird'arc Haylilyal attacks Chill trying to freeze him, but Chill easily pumps up the heat melting the ice before it evens touches him.

"Hey Ainz you have anything to kill him without damaging him because I'll probably turn him into steak dinner if I touch him."

"I do."

[grasp heart]

Instantly the frost dragon lord collapses onto the ground allowing his pile of gold to bury him. A fitting tomb expect his body will be used for the benefit of Narazick.

"Hey Ainz can I have his skull it'll make a nice repair kit for my armor and weapons."

"Sure better than having to wait a week for it repair itself. Chill could you examine the body while I get every other dragon here."

"Sure just remember I get the babies."

"Ok, ok."

Ainz gets the other Dragons while Chill examines the dead body.

(Seems like normal frost dragon pretty weak so is Lord a title after all or power ranking system. He did shout Dragon Emperor maybe their someone like me. That name sounds cool too just image Emperor Chill. I knew I should have changed my name like Ainz. I blew it.)

"Chill the remaining Dragons are here."

"Oh I done here with this dead one. Let see how these hold up."

Chill begins examining the remaining Dragons under Olasird'arc Haylilyal rule. Chill examines the women first.

"Ok girls how many offspring can you have."

The lead wife speaks

" oh ancient powerful one, we can have 1 or 2 children every 5 months."

"For how many years?"

"Till we can no longer."

"How about a thousand years?"

"With proper care yes we can."

"Guildmaster, These women are good breeders so we could continue having ice Dragons or hybrids if we caught a different type so I recommend we spare them."

"I was gonna anyway since Hejinmal explained to me that it takes all three mothers look after the kids."

"That makes sense, sorta."

"Um can you make them stronger or stronger offspring like the quorga?"

"Well Lucy can make them stronger with training but Dragons get stronger with age and wisdom probably that rare one over there when he goes up he'll be stronger than his dad without much training. That's a guess considering I'm not sure how these Dragons work."

A female speaks up

"Ancient one, we get stronger by age so the older the stronger. Olasird became strong when he hit the age of ancient and became a dragon lord."

"So how old was he?"

"Few hundred years old."

"Ah seems pretty young in grand scale of things."

"Pardon me Ancient one how old are you."

"Well time different here than it was before. The last time I checked I was 25,000 years old. I would have to double check to make sure."

(Lore wise my character is 10,000 year old then my classes I earned aged me further so I should be around 25,000 years. I still feel like a young man in my 20s)

The women eyes opened wide and began rubbing their necks onto Chill as to begin a mating ritual purely out of fear to ensure their survival.

"Chill it seems like you have quite the excitement in your life. I should tell Luna about this she would be upset with you." Said Ainz

"Hey not funny, I won't get any if you spend rumors."

"Hahaha the dragon god worried about his love life."

"At least I have one."

Ainz stayed silent hearing that fact. Chill have gotten the dragon women to behave properly.

(So the former dragon lord over their was on his way to become strong. He must have been doing something wrong.)

" Ancient one, will we be mother to your children because it'll be a great honor. We are ready receive you."

"I already have five girls, I have enough kids so don't worry about it. We'll figure something out with you lot, but first taking care of that dead body take priority."

"Why is that ancient one?"

"Don't you know?... speaking of children I remember something."

Chill walks away from The three dragon women and they give a bow towards him. Chill walks over to the smallest of the Dragons. Two babies slightly taller than Entoma.

"You two belong to me."

"Of course Ancient one."

Chill walks outside to let Ainz finish his deal with Gondo that was explained to him. Chill could care less since that chasm still is on his mind. He wanders around to see Shalltear and Aura with a lot of quorga.

"Did you get them all?"

"Yes General Chill, as Ainz orders we left 10,000 alive for use."

"Well Shalltear did you double check the surrounding area for anymore."

"I did General Chill, these that are left."

"Good job seems like I wasn't really needed after all."

"You are too kind General Chill and it an honor to serve under you General Chill."

"I should examine the dead bodies for anything of importance."

Aura speaks up having a question that been bugging her.

"Um excuse General Chill, why do you examine creatures."

" ah well I enjoy it and it so fantasizing knowing how something works and especially if it backstory is mechanical or magical."

"Backstory?"

"Another word for lore or stories."

"Oh i didn't know you enjoyed those type of things."

"I do, it similar to how Ainz has every spell memorized. I have every creature and it history memorized."

Aura and Shalltear faces light up with amazement. They had an expression of wanting to ask questions. Chill allowed one questioned each.

Shalltear asks first.

"How can I make an undead such as Ainz fall in love me?!"

(Oh damn it. I forgot Shalltear also loves Ainz)

"Well undead of Ainz kind will search for something with life and try to corrupt it. An overlord is the personal of death and eternal life. So any life they want to consume."

"I see...so that means, Albedo is winning!"

"Maybe."

(Most definitely)

Shalltear begins mumbling to herself more like placing a curse onto Albedo.

"My turn um what type of dragon are you General Chill."

"I'm a mixed Ancient Dragon."

Aura had a confused look on her face so did Shalltear upon hearing the answer.

"Let me explain. There are three types of dragons: Ancient dragon, Heaven Dragon, and Hell dragon.

For ex: Lucy the giant white dragon you rode is an Ancient dragon. Strong physical creature with strong magic. They use their own bodies as weapons using magic to increase their power.

The heaven Dragons are large serpents with high magical powers. A large flying snake if you could image. Those are the mages much like Ainz. A single spell could destroy a city, but lack strong bodies.

The hell Dragons are pure energy of a elemental power such as fire, water, etc. They are like nature itself. They have strong bodies with strong magic but are weak to magic of opposite kind.

"I'm a mix of all three. My body is Ancient while my magic is heaven such as my summons while my attacks are hell."

"Oh only a supreme being can be all three especially if you rule above the strongest creatures."

"Thank you Aura does that answer your question?"

"It does well sorta, but thank you."

"Why such a question anyway."

"Oh when we we're trying to find you my brother and I had a bet with Coctuys to see what type of dragon you were."

"Ah what did you say."

"I said you were a fire breathing dragon."

"Well you're not wrong so whatever you say to Coctuys I'll back you up."

Aura had a big smile hearing Chill answer.

"Thank you very much General Chill!"

"No problem."

Buzz buzz

(Come check this out)

Chill leaves the two girls to go see what Ainz wanted him to see. Chill enters a large vault room with various treasures. Ainz gives a chuckle upon seeing Chill. Chill annoyed ask why.

"Haha Chill seeing your golden armor made me realize you're a walking treasure trove. You could blend in these piles of gold for the perfect camouflage."

"My hand is worth more than this entire room."

"True so do you want to take something while we're here."

"I'll look around, what was the dwarf looking for again."

"A hammer for runes."

"Well I'll keep an eye for it."

"Ok I'll look for something as well."

Chill looks around to see a dark staff in the pile of gold. Chill pulls it out to see it a scythe. The scythe has it staff in pure metal but feels light 30 pounds at most. The blade is also dark with red coloring on the blade. A single rune at the tip of the blade.

(A scythe in a dwarven city in a locked treasure room, Why?)

"Hey Ainz can you examine this weapon?"

"Um sure."

[greater magic detect]

[greater apprise]

"Oh it a relic class weapon with an interesting perk."

"Does it give a history of how it got here?"

"No it quite usual that it would be here."

"What the perk?"

"The perk allows the weapon to cut through weapons when they block."

"Oh that pretty good, I should give that to Renata she been bugging me about training her with the Scythe."

"Sounds good when you get to Narazick you should upgrade that weapon to divine."

"Ah good idea maybe with some dragon data crystals."

"Those are probably a bit much but you're her father your know best."

"Well you're The Godfather some advice wouldn't hurt."

"When we return to Narazick, but I'm going to check on Gondo, oh by the way how the scout team."

"I'll check on the scout team right now. I'll tell you if anything happens."

Ainz hands over the weapon to Chill whom places into his inventory. Ainz walks over to Gondo.

[abyss one report [ General Sir we haven't found anything except a large craven...no signs of enemies or life… oh we found something General [ what is it[ we found hammer that been cut in half [ a hammer?]

[soul watcher]

Chill looks through the eye of a wolf to examine the hammer. The hammer been cut perfectly in half. Goo starts dripping onto the hammer. The wolf looks up to see large tentacles moving around on the ceiling.

(How did they not sense that. It must be powerful to bypass my wolves senses)

A large tentacle lunges at the wolf but dodges the attack.

[full retreat]

The group falls back immediately while tentacles follow them through the tunnel system. The creature is massive as tentacles burst through the walls catching the fairies one by one. They try to resist but they slowly squeezed to death. Images flash to Chill mind of their final moments. Chill begins to panic bursting into flames as he sees everyone final moments of life.

Chill summons are a part of and they are part of him. They die so does a piece of himself. Chill pulls out his weapon swinging wildly trying to hit the tentacles. The noise coming from Chill has alerted Ainz causing to him to run back.

"Chill! What wrong!"

Chill doesn't answer as he merely continues attacking an invisible enemy.

[message]

(Shalltear come to the building immediately Chill has gone wild)

(Yes Lord Ainz)

[flame of underworld Max Charge]

Chill panicked state he launches an attack towards Ainz.

[bone wall]

Ainz able to block the attack but the knock back of the attack crashed Ainz through the wall. Shalltear burst through a window doing a shoulder tackle at Chill to pin him down but it only increases Chill fear.

"General Chill what's wrong." Said Shalltear as she fights through the heat

"Let me go! I must save them!"

"Who Chill? Save Who?"

Chill doesn't answer as he can merely watch his summons last moments. He can feel their pain, their fear, their hope of being saved by their creator.

The fairies have all died being squeezed to death. the archangels are being crushed against the walls while the serpents are being dragged back to the cavern where they are being ripped apart. The wolves are running back towards the exit as they are being chased. The wolves leave the tunnel system arriving at the dead dwarven camp. Chill realizes where they are, he can saved them.

[thunderstruck]

He knocks back Shalltear breaking free from her strength

[greater fly]

Chill grows four wings onto his back increasing his flight speed. Chill flies away towards remaining summons.

"Chill wait! Shalltear stay here [gate] any able guardians."

"Yes Lord Ainz."

[fly]

Ainz gives chase to Chill, but can not keep up with his speed. The wolves begin climbing so Chill increased speed allowing him to bypass the third trial as he does two wolves been killed. Chill passes the second trial 4 more wolves been killed. Chill arrives at the final trial with only one left. The alpha male at the top of the chasm trying to climb up but is caught by a tentacles trying to pull him down in the dark abyss.

"I'm on my way please hold on!"

[creator I can't]

"That an order don't let go!"

Chill slides to grab the wolf, but two more tentacles appear pulling him down into the abyss.

[creator!]

Chill couldn't save him, he can only see the wolf final moment of him looking at Chill before he's squeezed to death. Chill stands at the edge of the abyss.

[flame of the underworld max charge]

Chill fires the blue orb into the abyss seeing a small explosion at the bottom, It didn't hit anything.

Ainz has finally caught up with him to see him Standing their.

"Chill what happened!? Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine just all my summons have been killed by some monster."

"Monster?"

"Yeah a large tentacle monster that guards a half cut hammer"

(A hammer? Is it the rune hammer?)

"Are you alright Chill?"

"Physically yes mentally no. I saw all of summons"- Chill begins kicking the ground causing cracks to go into the chasm.

"I saw them die in horrific ways and couldn't save a single one."

Ainz walks up to him placing his hand on his back to give him some peace of mind.

"Thanks guildmaster, but I want revenge."

"Let us wait here for everyone else so tell me what happened down their?"

"Ok"

Chill tells the reports that we're given to him by his summons. Ainz memorized every word that came out of Chill mouth rather the words that enter Ainz head.

"That creature quite strong to kill your wolves with such ease it may be another tree."

"Tree?"

"Ah years ago I was assigned a mission disguised as Momon. I was sent to recover an herb to only find a huge tree creature much bigger than Your Lucy. It level was 85 with exceeded amount of health. We may be dealing with something similar."

"That would make sense, but it may have good equipment or skills to bypass my wolves senses."

[greater teleportation]

Shalltear, Aura, and Albedo appear from a blue light beside Ainz and Chill. Albedo is wearing her full knight armor.

"Oh guess who finally decided to show up."

"Enough Chill, after your moment earlier I order for any available guardians to aid us."

"well why is she the only one here."

"Why is that where Coctuys or demigue?"

Albedo gives a bow to answer her lord question.

"I apologize Lord Ainz and General Chill but Coctuys stayed behind because Lady Renata hadn't show up for her training and hasn't been seen in Narazick Coctuys went to search for given the title of uncle he feel responsible for her safely while you're away."

"What about Demigue?"

"Demigue is in final stage of your plan Lord Ainz and can't leave without jeopardizing everything. He gives his deepest apologies and wishes to be Punished for not arriving."

"I understand. Chill did you hear that."

"I did I order my summons around Narazick to search for her."

Chill couldn't help but be worried about his daughter, but he couldn't leave either till he averaged his summons. Ainz gathers aura and Albedo and cast [group fly] to lower them down into the abyss while Chill and Shalltear float down. Chill lands allowing him a better grasp on the enemy lurking in this abyss.

"Chill, what do you see."

"I sense a dragon all around us Ainz, but it quite usual."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see any life energy or magic from my helmet."

"That is quite troubling."

Albedo cuts in conversation asking her own questions.

"General Chill, can you explain in further detail?"

"Of course, my helmet eye can sense life energy or magic power around me, but I have a passive skill to allow me to see dragons that are hidden from me."

"So you can see Ainz magic aura but not his life since he undead."

"Exactly Albedo, so it quite confusing that I can sense a dragon all around us even beneath our feet but I see no life not even magic."

"That quite troubling indeed, Lord Ainz what shall we do?"

"Chill what Level is it." said Ainz

"I don't know it stronger than level 80. There too much stuff to give an accurate reading."

Ainz goes into his inventory and pulls out a wand with a gray cloud on it.

"First we must hide ourselves with this item gain an advantage on the enemy. Everyone group up."

Everyone groups up with Albedo holding Ainz arms with Shalltear yelling at her, but Albedo doesn't say anything just holds Ainz tightly. Chill gives a quick whack to Shalltear silencing her. Aura laughed quietly at Shalltear pain. Everyone grouped up around Ainz.

[the fog of dreams]

A 9th tier cloak item that hides 7 people in a thick fog. Ainz gives orders for group formation. Shalltear and Chill up front while Ainz and Aura in the middle with Albedo guarding the rear. The group walks ahead going deeper into the abyss seeing the dwarven camp with the two crushed death knights. Chill gives them a quick prayer and proceed forward.

The group arrives at the entrance of the craven.

"There the hammer at the end of the craven."

"Where the Dragon Chill? Do you sense his body?"

"I can't, it's a jumble mess."

"What do you mean?"

"Try to find a single piece of salt in heated water, because you can't, unless you dried the water, It blends in."

Chill liquefies his armor to get better sight on the dragon, but as Chill takes a breath he feels a burning sensation in his throat. Chill gives a quick cough to knock whatever in his throat but it get more intense with each second.

Cough cough

"I...can't bre-"

Chill falls on his knees gasping for air. Everyone rushes to Chill aid.

"Chill what's the matter?!"

"Burns."

"What can be burning-"

Ainz looks around to see a dark mist in the craven.

(Is this hurting Chill)

"Ainz it a ma-"

Chill has lost a few hp and the sneak item has been broken. Chill fall over on his back with the burning intensifying. Tentacles begin bursting through the walls destroying the only way out.

"Albedo protect me while I heal Chill. Aura and Shalltear don't let them come near us."

"Yes Lord Ainz!"

Shalltear flies to take care of the tentacles sprouting from the ceiling and Aura takes care of the ground ones.

[wall of Jericho]

Albedo has place a wall between her and Ainz to ensure he heals Chill. Ainz begins to cast a spell, but tentacles exploded from the ground underneath Chill launching him upwards. Another tentacle appears knocking Chill further away.

[death smite]

A large shadow skeleton hand is made Ainz to grab Chill but Ainz hits the tentacles so he couldn't stop grab Chill from begin launched forward.

"Shalltear recover Chill!"

"Yes Lord, aura cover me!"

Shalltear flies towards Chill cutting through the tentacles that appear in her path with Aura ensuring she doesn't get caught from behind. Shalltear is getting closer, but the tentacles sprout more Sporadic unleashing a volley hits against Shalltear but she hit them right back regaining all health lost.

[jungle whip]

Aura extends his whip by two fold sending it forth in a large arching swing cutting them in half but more appear for the top and bottom.

[twin maximize magic chain lighting]

Ainz hits the tentacles surrounding Shalltear and Aura with Albedo tanking for him to ensure his safety. Shalltear about to reach Chill, but it never that easy.

[drown]

A large amount of purple goo pours onto Chill from the ceiling. Aura pulled up so she wouldn't get caught, Chill body disappears under the goo.

"Chill-General Chill!"

Shalltear begins ripping up the goo to get To Chill only to get his golden hand out underneath the goo to see it turning black as if it rotting. Shalltear pulls but can't get him out. Aura come over to pull him out but she can't as well. Tentacles begin rushing them two.

[hateful shout]

Albedo gathers aggo of all the tentacles. They all surround her, but don't count Ainz out.

[twin maximize magic diamond rain]

Ainz launches a large amount of diamond arrows from magic seals above his head piercing the tentacles in the craven.

The tentacles have been cleared so the two rush over to Chill digging him out of The goo.

[remove death]

Ainz removes the goo with the spell to show Chill lying on the floor weakened and dying. His golden armor turning into rot, it golden shine becomes non-existence. Chill white scales are turning black and have lost their strength and power. Chill seems to have been melting in acid.

"We must leave or this place we become Chill tomb!"

[river of darkness]

Hearing the spell began casted the four jump back. A pressurized liquid of goo separates Ainz from Chill. Chill reaches out to Ainz seeing the look of help in Chill eyes. Ainz rushes back, but a large creatures lands between them. Albedo gets in front to defend Ainz. Shalltear and Aura attack the creature.

[drown]

The beast bellows the goo onto Shalltear and knocking aura away with it tail. Shalltear is hit by the goo but is immune to the goo and aura doesn't seem unaffected by the attack. Ainz examines the creature.

A large rotten dragon that is falling to pieces. The skin is purple rotting deep into the body with it flesh falling off. The dragon is 50 ft tall it has the goo leaking from it body onto the ground. The dragon has no eyes as goo leaks from it. The goo flows into the ground spouting in tentacles. The Goo leaks onto Chill giving a sizzle sound as it cooks Chill.

Chill punches the dragon on ankle making fall onto it knee. Chill grabs it leg pulling with his might making it fall onto it chest enraging the dragon causing more goo to splash over the place. The dead dragon uses it tail to stomp on Chill repeatedly till Chill pulls out a vial of dragon blood to recover but the dead dragon knocks it out his hand. The vial knocked towards Ainz.

"You fell into the abyss you failed dragon. Ainz it weakness is-"

[drown]

The dead dragon buries Chill once again under a pile of goo.

[hateful shout]

The dragon turns to Albedo charging her as a bull.

"Lord Ainz save General Chill while we deal with the creature."

"Got it."

Ainz teleported behind the dragon helping Chill.

"Shalltear, aura attack it flanks, I'll keep it occupied."

"Roger!"

[electrical slash]

[holy lance]

[iron stance]

Shalltear and Aura attack it sides but it refuses to stop with pieces being ripped off. Albedo braces himself for the dragon impact. The dragon hits her head on but [iron stance] ensure she doesn't give an inch.

[bleed]

The dragon explodes with goo knocking back Albedo. The dragon gives a commanding roar sending tentacles to attack Shalltear and Aura. They defend themselves leaving Albedo by herself with the creature.

[flame of the underworld Max charge]

[ Twin maximize magic Darkness pillar]

The blue burning orb hits the creature in the back

A pillar of pure evil pins the creature down.

"Dragon you done a taboo that isn't allowed so you must be killed by my strongest spell. Ainz let me do this since I been useless this entire time."

"I understand just don't bury us here."

[soul master]

Chill pulls out his soul rising it into the sky. Chill soul floats out his palm floating in front of him. The 500 smaller flames begin revolving around him. The souls he has collected are eager to help.

[soul collector]

Chill places his hand pulling out a soul that orbits he's,The ruler of the sky soul. (Lucy)

[ soul combination]

Chill slams Lucy soul into his causing his soul to shrink, but the excess power causes his soul to grow dense becoming a solid orb of pure energy. Chill shoves it back inside him making him explode with intense heat. Ainz orders everyone behind him. Ainz and Albedo summon defensive walls to protect themselves.

"Time to witness my full power."

[soul unity-ruler of the stars]

Chill explodes into a pillar of white fire. General Chill rather The Draconic God walks out of the fire standing above the dead dragon. Chill stands at 80 ft and 125 ft length. Chill stands above The dead dragon at 50 ft and 60 ft length.

Chill form is no longing a humanoid dragon, but he became a full dragon. Chill wingspan alone encircles the craven. Chill Golden armor turns white as a star. His armor covers his body entirely but with the damaged he received earlier there are openings to show his white scales have turned into dark gleaming scales. Chill eyes turned from red colored eyes to burning flames of red fires visible at all times.

"Is that General Chill!?" Said Albedo

"Yes it is. Hopefully he doesn't get to carried away in that form." Said Ainz

"The supreme beings are vastly superior to any being!" Said Shalltear

Chill speaks to the dead dragon.

"Why did you do this?"

"Platinum!"

The dead spoke one word before going into a rage attacking Chill.

"Was he the one who did this to you or you did this yourself to become like him. We shall never know."

The dead dragon bites Chill into neck but Chill merely knocks him aside with his enormous claw ripping the dead dragon chest off, but it stands up ready to fight.

Super tier

[fire of nine worlds]

Chill opens his wings allowing nine worlds to float around him. A world that each connects to the world tree. Chill opens his mouth gathering the life from the world tree.

"All life fades and only darkness remains, but in the darkness, fires of life shall be born again. Dragon of death may you be born again. I shall welcome you in open arms."

Chill smashes a hour glass underneath his claw sending forth a beam of pure light with the nine planets circling around the beam. The attack envelopes the dead dragon with the elements of life. The dead dragon roars trying to break free from the attack, but it pointless as each second it Body breaks down into new life. The dragon legs breaks into pieces growing a flower garden. The tail falls off digging into the ground becoming roots. The body starts morphing into a strong oak tree. The head gives a final roar before turning into leaves with apples growing on it branches.

"Platinum!"

"The cursed of life never ends so may you be born again with a better life."

Chill falls onto his knees still being weakened by negative status effects. Chill lays down to relax his body that almost became soup.

"Guildmaster can you clean the air?"

[asbord death]

"Thank you."

Ainz takes in the the populated air, removing any negative status effects without causing him harm. Shalltear beings treating Chill. Aura guards the tree to ensure the beast doesn't come back. Albedo and Ainz examine the hammer the dragon was protecting.

"General Chill! Are you ok?"

"You need more than that to kill this dragon, but I'm so hungry."

"What can I do to help you?! is your liver in the red!?"

(The hell red liver. How do they know what a liver is?)

"No just that dragon is something that shouldn't exist because he committed a crime against all Dragons."

"A crime?"

"Yes a crime. Heaven, hell, and ancient Dragons can never die till they are killed by someone or something. We are immortals, but living a long life can drive some insane especially if they have no purpose. He wanted to die for some reason and became that thing. He killed his own mind allowing his body to rot."

"So is that why it was so strong and caused you so much pain."

"I don't do well against poisons especially made from dragons to kill dragons. Image if you fought a user with holy magic."

( I can't believe a dead dragon exist. First world items now this crap. I just make sweet love and take a nap.)

"Why did it not effect me or anyone else just you."

"I'm a mix dragon but mostly ancient so my body can defend against the elements of the world including magic, but anything that bypasses my scales such as lighting, poison, acid, and especially miasma a much stronger cloud of death can inflict some damage."

"so that dead Dragons was producing miasma that why I wasn't afflicted when it hit me with the goo."

"Depends on the dragon, but yes if I didn't remove my helmet I would have been fine. Also General Chill, is this your true form?"

"sorta but another time I'll explain."

"Really general Chill?"

"Of course I just want to rest."

"Aww well will aura and Albedo be fine?"

"Of course aura been holding her breath the entire time to ensure she doesn't get sick. She currently drowning in air. Albedo been protected from the miasma since Ainz probably figured it out when I couldn't breathe so she fine."

"Aura She'll be fine right?"

"Of course she a dark elf which has high resistance against poisons she'll most likely be sneezing at most."

"Do you need another of your vials or I can help you heal by draining your blood of any more poison."

Chill pulls out another vial and hand it to her opening his mouth to drink it all.

(I need another vacation)

Ainz and Albedo examines the hammer.

"It been cut perfectly in half." Said Albedo

"It seems like it might be half of the rune hammer Gondo spoke of… speaking of Gondo where is he?" Said Ainz

"When I arrived I order Shalltear and Kikyo to gate Gondo and quorga to Narazick. Gondo currently drinking wine and quorga are being tested by mare."

"I see, thank you Albedo for your hard work."

"Thank you my lord, but I have a request if you care humble me."

"Sure Albedo."

"with all that happened may I kiss you Lord Ainz."

Albedo bows to Ainz hiding her blushing face underneath her helmet which she will try to bury if Ainz says no.

(Please say yes)

(What going on)

"um.. sure."

"Thank you Lord Ainz."

Albedo stands up removing her helmet showing off her bewitching beauty. Albedo walks forward to Ainz giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Her face glows as the sun rising for a new day. Ainz has a green glow around him as she kisses him.

(I hope General Chill advice works. I must earn his trust to become his lover)

"Thank you Lord Ainz to humble me with such a request."

(No I mustn't they are my friends kids. I must behave myself.)

"Of course you done an excellent job."

"Thank you again Lord Ainz, but we should focus on the task at hand."

"Of course with this hammer we can increase Narazick strength with rune weapons, but where the other half is the more important question."

"I can send a search party to look for it around the tunnel."

"We could but first we must finish our deals here before anything else, but gather a force strong enough to deal with another dead dragon with help of Chill forces as well."

"Of course Lord Ainz, but what about General Chill."

"He'll recover in no time in that form so I'll take him to the dwarfs so he can negotiate for his kingdom. Chill are you ready!"

Ainz looks over to see Chill laying down with Chill tail wrapped around Shalltear which is muffling her voice. She seems pretty upset by something.

"Yeah! I have recovered pretty quickly when you removed the poison. I'm good to go."

"Good now let me take this hammer."

Ainz picks up the hammer placing it into his inventory. Ainz walks up to Chill and Chill stands up. Ainz stares at the Chill than he looks towards the exit.

"Um Chill can you turn back to your original form."

"I would like too, but their a slight problem, I don't know how."

"Well than can we...um how to phase this."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Can we ride you."

"Like a horse?"

"Yes like a horse."

"Why!? Just teleport us out of here."

"Your kinda huge and I don't have enough mana to take your size with us."

"Shalltear, how about you?"

"Sorry General Chill, but I'm also low."

"Ugh Just don't say anything or mention anything while you're on my back."

"I won't. I'm not like perchinco with his sexual innuendos."

Chill lowers his wings Allowing them to climb on his back. Aura is excited to ride a dragon again. Shalltear feels excited to riding atop a supreme being. She begins imagining various things. Albedo sits beside Ainz quietly placing her hand onto Ainz hand. Ainz just slightly tightened his grip giving Albedo unimaginable joy.

"Albedo! What are you doing to Lord Ainz!?"

"Just holding hands." Albedo gives a smile of pure happiness to Shalltear which in turn returns a death look to Albedo.

"You won't get ahead of me!"

Shalltear rushes over sitting beside Ainz placing herself underneath Ainz arm shoving Albedo away.

"You love me more Lord Ainz because we're both undead. We can have much better time than a virgin succubus." Chill couldn't help but give a chuckle upon hearing "Virgin succubus."

(Such an ironic way of life.)

"Um well-" "you lamprey you'll pay for that."

Albedo has her battle axe ready to cut Shalltear.

"big mouth gorilla trying to take Lord Ainz from his true wife."

"Enough! Time out for both of you!"

Chill uses his liquid armor to knock up Albedo and Shalltear into the air allowing him to grab them both with his tail. Aura quickly jumps into Ainz lap causing the other two to lose their temper. Chill uses his armor to muffle both of their voices. He brings them over to eye level telling them to be quiet or they'll learn what inside of a dragon looks like.

"Chill, we are ready to go."

"Ainz you promise to never speak of this again or say anything."

"Yes I promise."

"Good."

[white flame of the stars]

Chill bellows a beam of white fire melting through the rock allowing him to make an exit. Chill looks back for a quick second at the tree he created. The tree begins blooming flowers around itself. Chill smiles and leaves the craven.

Chill walks out of the tunnel arriving at the dwarven camp. Chill opens his massive wingspan and begins to fly upwards exiting the abyss. Screams of joy can be heard from Aura while screams of terror were coming from Albedo and Shalltear from the sheer speed Chill is making. Ainz and Chill arrive at the top causing a surprise a group of military dwarfs to fall on their backsides as they were waiting for Ainz to return. The dwarfs were quite shocked to see Ainz riding a dragon.

"We arrived Chill you can put us down."

"Good, but are you sure with those two."

Ainz looks to see the two women passed out from the excitement.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright well I'll have Shalltear gate me back to Narazick whenever she wakes up."

"Well since you're here why don't you speak with the dwarfs for your kingdom."

"Well I could but should I."

"Yes you should. Guildmaster orders."

"Fine, but I don't think a giant dragon walking into the capital with a undead walking beside would help."

"Well true but you can help them join Narazick rule without much effort just with your presence."

"Good point, but you probably already did that showing your face so me showing up will only produce more fear and can you do something about those dwarfs staring at me."

Ainz floats down with Aura landing in front of The dwarfs making a victory sign. The dwarfs were awestruck seeing death ride atop of a dragon.

"Excuse me Gentlemen this dragon you see before you is General Chil. The king of the Draconic kingdom and ally to the Sorcerer Kingdom. "

"Sup im General Chill. Nice to meet y'all"

"When the dwarfs become allies to the sorcerer kingdom, you'll have resources to become strong."

The dwarfs just stare at Chill ignoring Ainz. Ainz gives a quick snap of his fingers to snap them out of a trance.

"It nice to meet you your majesty. Um did everything go well."

"Yes your kingdom is secured and the former capital has been reclaimed. I have done what I agreed to do so now escort me back to your leaders."

"Yes of course, but where Gondo?"

"Oh Chill put the girls down I need to bring Gondo back."

Chill lowers the two women onto the ground and a quick shake to wake them up. Shalltear [gate] Gondo back to their location. Gondo stumbles through the portal as if he's a puppet that has only one string left to cut. Gondo face is bright red along with some hiccups he is extremely drunk a rare feat for a dwarf.

"(Hiccup) hello (hiccup) everyone (hiccup) such nice (hiccup) weather-" Gondo has fallen face first as a puppet final string been cut.

(He drank the worm. I told him not too.)

"Well Lord Ainz I shall take my leave and return to Narazick. I wish to check on Lady Renata and demigue progress." Said Albedo

Albedo removes her helmet giving a bow to Ainz and Shalltear opens a gate to Narazick.

"Thank you for your hard work Albedo I shall be back to Narazick this time tomorrow."

"I shall be waiting for you-" Albedo didn't finish her sentence as Shalltear close the [gate] quickly before they could say their goodbyes. Ainz had a smile that couldn't be seen by his skull face, but he felt warm.

"Time for me to go as well Ainz. I'll see you tomorrow. Just point me to the exit or shall I make one."

"No need I have recovered enough mana, also do you have that height change item still on you."

"Oh damn it i do. Why do I forget things."

Chill changes back to his height to the smallest the item can handle of 15 feet.

" Your still pretty tall, but I can still teleport you to Narazick also before you go I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to greet the golden princess in that form of yours. I need you to be your enormous height not this height, if you still have it when she arrives tomorrow."

"sure no problem."

" also I need Momon to die."

"Ok I can do that… wait what, you make no sense. Isn't Momon you?"

Well you'll find out next time in the final day.

What will happen to Momon in the 7th day.

Author here: hope you enjoyed that chapter if you did leave a review or msg me but if their something wrong leave a review or msg me.


	18. Chapter 18

Day 7

The afternoon

A carriage arrives at the gate of E-Rantel. A large stone creature alongside a death knight stand at each side of the carriage. A maid with redish pink hair walks up to the carriage peering inside seeing a beautiful face smile at her. The maid also see a young man wearing white armor with a small girl wearing a mask, and another girl slightly covering her face.

"I'm the maid rose and I been order to escort her majesty to the capitol building."

"im princess renner of the kingdom, I shall be in your care."

"This GEB shall be your protector while you're here. Will your guards also accompanying you."

"I thank you but my guards are my than enough."

"It wasn't a request."

"I see so let us hurry than to meet with Lord Ainz."

"Lord Ainz isn't here you shall meet with General Chill."

"Oh well that also fine, please lead the way."

"please follow me."

The maid does a gesture to the stone creature and he lifts her up top it shoulder. The creature starts walking into E-Rantel with the carriage following behind.

"General Chill? He must be an important person for Ainz to allow him to rule the city." Said climb

"I agree but we are here for diplomatic reasons and not military so please behave yourselves." Said renner

"I wonder if I could see Momon." said evileye

"Only you miss evileye would be asking about sir Momon during our trip here. Why don't you see him?" said Tina

actually that a good idea. I wish to thank him for saving us from the demon. Evil eye you should go find him and bring him to us."

Evil immediately jumped out of the carriage activating her [fly] magic. She flew off to find Momon.

"Really princess Renner!? We are in hostile territory and evil eye will be needed to ensure your safety." Said climb

"Please Climb we are safe here. Do you hear or see any death or despair in this city."

Climb looks out of the carriage to see people happily walking and we're surprised to see Demi-humans walking around. Climb sees a death knight with a yellow shield with the word "school bus" written on it with children walking behind him. The death knight walked beside the carriage making Climb jump back into Renner, he in which apologizes for hurting her, but she didn't mind it. She gives a smile to ease his worried heart.

"Oh my can you believe that their are all these people and demi-humans here. There are even beastmen here." Said renner

"Yeah now that you say it, I can't believe that their are so many different type of beings here." Said Tina

"Um excuse me miss Rose can I ask you a few questions."

The maid tells GEB to lower her beside the carriage. She sitting beside the carriage window.

"What are you questions your majesty."

" why are non humans here? Are they slaves?"

"No they are not, with the graces of Supreme beings they have been freed from slavery and forgiven soldiers."

"Have their been any problems between the different races?"

"No major incidents just harmless insults but with the Priest Fang and General Chill that the furthest any violence has gone."

"Who is priest Fang?"

"He the religious leader of the supreme being teachings. He been chosen by General Chill and Lord Ainz to teach these people true words of our Gods."

"Oh my that quite remarkable."

"Yes of course it the will of the supreme beings."

The adventures guild.

A large warrior clad in dark armor walks into the adventurer's guild seeing a large group of wonderful fools. The adventures are still recovering from their time in katzie plains well they are discussing tactics for their next adventure, but upon seeing Momon their bodies moved as moths to a flame. They greet him as a war hero returning from battle but Momon voice felt heavy as he greeted them back. Ainzach comes down the stairs hearing Momon has arrived.

"Ah sir Momon, what a rare sight to see you here."

"Yes it been too long guildmaster Ainzach."

"Haha Momon just call me Ainzach I'm no longer a guildmaster just an adventurer. What brings you here?"

"I have a story to tell and a request."

"A request that usual from you Sir Momon."

"It important do you think we can speak in private."

"Of course anything for you Momon. Please follow me."

Momon follows Ainzach to his private room.

"So Momon what do you wish to tell me?"

"My beginning and end."

"What do you mean Momon!?"

"The name Momon is something I created in a whim, but since this is last time I dawn this armor and title of adventurer. I shall speak the truth, with my real name,Satoru Suzuki."

"Momon, why suddenly telling me this."

"Well it happened a long time ago. when I was a child in a small village beside the ocean. One day my father fished out a coffin which held that damn vampire. In that day everyone in my life died to her. My life became filled with darkness so, I fled in terror falling in a hole and due to that hole I became the only survivor of the massacre."

"Momon I'm sorry for your loss."

"It ok, it was many years ago I barely remember their faces. I found her my mother and teacher that day... Nabe."

"So Nabe isn't your women."

"No she isn't."

"How and why?!"

"Please calm down and I'll tell you?"

"Oh sorry Momon."

"When I fell My arrival woken her up. The years to follow she became my mother and teacher giving me the power to defeat the vampire that killed so many. That day was joyous so we wanted to continue our travels to experience everything anew yet since King Ainz arrival I won't be able to travel anymore."

"What power did you gain?"

"The armor I wear, the weapons I wield are blessed yet are cursed that is why I come here to you today. I wish to pass down my strength to the future warrior that shall take my place."

"Ask Anything Momon and I shall do it."

"I wish to be buried on a hill overlooking this city I gowned so fond that I call my home."

"Momon… are you dying!?"

"Yes I am and there nothing to stop my death. I won't be long in this world anymore so I need a student to become my replacement and I want you to tell every man, woman, and child outside this kingdom of my condition."

"Momon this is unbelievable, why now of all time."

"This gear I wear is blessed giving me strength to fight anything, but it also cursed since it overwhelms my body with the same power causing injuries that are life threatening if I don't use it power on a daily basis."

Ainzach begins breaking down in tears hearing that statement. He slams down his fist onto the table.

"I understand since you're protecting us you haven't be able to ease that curse of yours. We weak minded people are the ones killing you not King Ainz nor the undead the roam the streets, but us humans, we are the ones killing you please forgives us."

Momon stands beside Ainzach placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I never blamed any of you, nor do I blame Ainz. My end would have been a matter of time anyway. I lived a long life, a good life. The time I spent here made me realize that I done everything so I just want to sit underneath the sun and enjoy the time I have left among people I call friends in a place I call my home."

Ainzach looks at Momon with tears in his eyes but a stern face trying to hide his sadness.

"the Greatest hero whom we been blessed with. I shall do it Momon."

"Thank you my friend, but I shall tell everyone in this city everything I have said so please wait after the announcement before giving out this information. I wish to ease their worries myself."

"Of course Momon!"

"I shall see you another day and I'll buy you a drink."

"Of course Momon."

Momon leaves the room closing the door behind. He leaves the guild with praises from other adventures so Momon didn't tell them the truth yet so he gives them a farewell telling them he'll return to buy everyone a drink. Momon leaves the guild walking towards the capitol building.

"Momon!"

Momon turns around to see a small girl wearing a mask. She was trembling standing before Momon.

"Hello Evileye how are you?"

"I heard everything, and I wish to stay by your side!"

"Follow me then, I have to tell everyone else."

"Ok."

The capitol building

"When will General Chill be arriving Miss Rose?"

"He should be here-" "He...here." Said GEB 1

"I don't see a carriage or anything. Where is he coming from."

GEB 1 points towards the sun. Everyone scans the skies to see nothing till climb spots a large group of people walking out of the church praying, then a large shadow figure dims the sunlight as it starts appearing in view.

"What is that?" Said Climb

"That...the...creator...General Chill."

"That General Chill?!"

"Yes it is, but do not worry he a gentle Lord, but please refer to him a Sir Chill or General Chill. He doesn't enjoy the title of lord." Said Rose

"Ok but what about the people shouldn't they move they'll get crushed."

"Measures have already been in place so don't worry just don't make him angry."

"Are their other rules when speaking to General Chill." Said Renner

"Don't interrupt him, don't bring up matters in involving loss of life, and don't involve his family."

"I understand."

The group waited atop the of the stairs of the capital building till a large voice echoed throughout the city.

"Citizens of E-Rantel please head to the center courtyard an important announcement by Momon shall be told."

The people heard Momon name and immediately headed their. The entire city started moving towards the capitol building.

"Princess Renner, did you hear that?"

"I did climb, I wonder what he'll say?"

As she finished that line of dialogue a knight clad in dark armor is seen walking up the stairs with Evil Eye beside him. Momon the legendary hero arrives at the top of the stairs greeting himself to everyone but Evileye whom was filled with energy seems sadden so Tina teases her but Evileye just stands beside Momon. Nabe appears from the sky holding a armor stand placing it beside Momon.

"It was a fun spending time with you Nabe may the next Momon we become even better than I."

"No one we be better than you."

Climb and Renner sensing the heavy air had the same understanding. The end of a legend starts today. A large gust of wind goes through the city making people wonder if a storm had begun. They look towards the sky to see a large dragon coming closer. General Chill starts landing on the courtyard beside the capitol building. The people didn't know how to react till Fang starts shouting that it General Chill. The church goers begin praying to the dragon. The citizens don't know how to react to General Chill sudden appearance.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm General Chill and I have good news. Lord Ainz shall return to govern you once again."

[gate] a portal opens beside Princess Renner showing the personal of death stand beside her.

"Afternoon princess but can you excuse me till this is over."

"Of course Lord Ainz. I'm in no hurry."

[fly]

Ainz flies away landing atop of Chill head giving the people the impression that he controls the mighty dragon beneath his feet, but Chill is rather annoyed at this situation. He wishes to be at Narazick as quickly as possible.

"Listen to me everyone. I have return to lead everyone into a golden age but i also have bad news that even I didn't want to accept."

The people were wondering if they were going to die. Climb could hear crying coming from Evileye so he turned to see her with tears running down and out underneath from her mask.

"The hero Momon shall tell it to you." Shouted Ainz

The people start talking wondering what will Momon. Chill opens his wing allowing Momon to climb on top. Chill lowers slightly Momon above the people wondering what he'll say. Nabe flies over placing the armor stand beside Momon.

"People of E-Rantel, I Momon wish for a student willing to take my place because I shall be retiring!"

The people shouted "What" in unison. The human crowd were in disbelief. The demihumans were more amazed by Chill and Ainz.

"Why Momon!"

"Why are you retiring?"

"What will become of us?"

Momon stood their not saying anything instead he begins removing his helmet showing people his face a rare feat. Luckily Chill got saw the face planned for Momon face and made it a bit more handsome. The people are amazed to see his face was that of a foreigner. The women were surprised that he looked like that yet the strength in his eyes are piercing their bodies. The men felt fear when they looked him in the eye so they looked at his forehead until they saw the Darkness clawing up his neck. Momon hands over his helmet to Nabe she places it on the armor stand. Momon begins removing his chest piece making the people to squirm in fear and disgust as they could hear the sounds of flesh ripping. Momon begins coughing making him fall onto his knee causing Nabe to cover him up with her cape. The people started shouting in concern for his well being.

People began shouting at Lord Ainz to aid Momon.

"Lord Ainz help Momon."

Ainz floats down landing beside Momon. A green glow appears behind Nabe cape allowing Momon to stand once again. Momon removes his chest piece allowing people to see the damage done to this invincible hero. Momon has a single dark hole in the middle of his chest the size of a child head. The hole had some sort of poison spreading throughout his chest that seem to be consuming him. The people were horrified seeming Momon in such a state. People were in tears wondering what could have cause this to happen. the people naturally blamed Ainz cursing his name allowing Momon to become like this. The people were enraged and began throwing stuff at Ainz. In their rage and sadness A man throws a stone brick towards Ainz before Nabe could interfere Momon stood before Ainz taking the hit. Momon without his armor was unaffected as his skin is tough as steel.

"Enough of this childish behavior!"

The people went silent hearing Momon raise his voice. Everyone was surprised that Momon could get angry.

"I'm dying and it not Lord Ainz fault that I am. He hasn't done a single thing against me or you the people whom I sworn to protect."

The people began tearing up even heavier hearing Momon statement about his condition. Climb understood why Evileye was crying as his eyes started tearing up as well. Momon continues to remove the rest of his armor showing that almost his entire body is covered in darkness. Momon stood their in a pair of shorts with a stern face showing that his right leg and left arm were both dark as night sky due to the injury on his chest.

"At this moment I'm no longer Momon the adventurer, I'm just a normal person looking for a student to teach to become my replacement when I die."

The people couldn't respond to Momon as their overwhelming sadness prevented them from speaking.

"I'll become your student!"

A single voice pierced through the sadness. The voice came from climb. Ainz and Momon looked at the crying boy with a firm resolve. Voices started to raise from the people. Chill look over the boy and is slightly impressed. (I'm starting to understand Ainz plan)

"I'll become Momon student!"

"No ill will!"

Even children were shouting to become Momon

student.

"Everyone only one person may become my student so in month with the aid of Ainz a tournament shall be held and it will not be against each other, but against I. I shall be the only opponent in the tournament."

The people were surprised hearing that they'll be fighting against Momon. The people had so many questions. Momon begins coughing again making people worry about him, Ainz heals he once again making him stop coughing.

"Momon please rest I shall take it from here." Said Ainz

"I shall, Nabe please take me to my room."

"I will." Nabe grab onto Momon using [Teleport] to disappear.

everyone listen!" Said Ainz

His voice silenced the people wondering questions.

"Even I am sadden by Momon condition, his kind nature has won me over but even I must respect Momon wishes. I shall explain the tournament rules."

Anyone can join men, women, and demihumans.

Your only fighter is Momon.

You can use any weapons or magic

The only requirement to join is you have to pass a magic and physical exam that'll be given by Nabe

Momon shall not be using his armor just his weapons as he can no longer wield it

If Momon is beaten, the tournament shall not end unless Momon beaten everyone or the One who beat Momon was the last competitor. If Momon was beaten halfway the winner would be separated from the other competitors so the other competitors shall have a chance to fight to prove themselves.

If multiple people win against Momon they shall fight each other to declare the winner.

The winner shall become Momon student

If Momon defeats Everyone then the tournament shall end and he shall choose his successor but if no one is chosen then Momon final wish shall not be granted and he'll pass away.

"Does everyone understand?"

The people nodded with a firm resolve even after they were crying just a few moments ago.

"The tournament shall be held one month from now, use that time wisely and prepare yourselves."

The people cheered as this is the only way they can repay their hero for all the good he has done. The crowd dispersed leaving Ainz and Chill alone.

"Thank you Chill, you can return to Narazick to be with your daughter. How is she?"

"She still asleep but her injuries have all been healed."

"I see, how the family holding up."

"We are holding up, have the scouts found him yet?"

"Not yet, but they will it only a matter of time."

"When I find him I shall end his life! He shall pay for attacking Renata."

"We need him alive to break the seal first after that he shall experience a living worst than hell."

"I know! I just want to rip his wings off at least."

"I want to as well but being angry doesn't help her You just need to be by her side until they find him."

"I will, i shall go home."

"hurry up and go home."

Chill nods and begins to fly away returning to Narazick.

[message] (Albedo, have they found him yet?)

(Not yet Lord Ainz, but his injuries from cocytus have left a trail so it only a matter of time)

(How Renata?and Coctuys)

(She stable Lord Ainz but the curse place on her is unknown so we have taken precautions and the librarian is researching a cure so far nothing has worked. Coctuys missing an arm with several burns and mentally he blames himself for not protecting Lady Renata. Coctuys feels as if he betrayed General Chill.)

(I understand don't let worry about it he should focus on recovering. Chill on his way back to Narazick if you do find him notify Chill immediately)

(I understand Lord Ainz)

Message ends

(Another dragon to deal with Chill dragon blood is quite a bad luck charm, but when you are found I won't forgive you for attacking two of my friends children.)

Ainz floats up the stairs standing beside princess renner.

"Good afternoon princess."

"Good afternoon Lord Ainz."

"Shall we proceed inside we have much to discuss."

"Of course, I'll be in your care."

Ainz starts walking forward till he spots Evileye staring out in the distance. Ainz walks over to Evileye whom still on her knees. He places his hand on her shoulder.

"Momon stays in golden pavilion room 5, you should go see him."

Evileye gives a simple nod flying away. Ainz starts walking back to the princess escorting her to a meeting inside the capitol building. Princess Renner tells Tina and climb to stay outside. Ainz and princess Renner are now alone as the door closes in front of climb. Princess Renner gets on one knee bowing in front of him

"Greeting my lord, how can your servant help you."

"You may sit since this is our first time meeting."

"Thank you my lord."

Princess Renner sits down on a chair.

"Princess Renner, hearing Momon announcement I want you to send a message to your nation informing them what happened."

"Of course my Lord, I was rather surprised that Momon had such a condition. I heard his tales and seeing him in such a state worried me so."

"Humans are fragile creatures if they are not careful but even I have become worried about Momon."

"Momon quite the man to have you worry about him my lord."

"He is, also Renner I need you to tell me what happened to gazaf sword."

"His sword is in the kingdom vault after his was buried. I already taken the precautions of placing a fake there and the real one in my carriage in a hidden compartment."

"Excellent Princess Renner do you wish of anything."

"Nothing much my lord just a home where I can be together with my climb and If in not much of a burden with you their a orphanage in the capital could you spare them my lord."

"Um you're worried about orphans not your own flesh and blood."

"My lord those of my flesh and blood died in my heart many years ago."

(What a scary girl)

"I see, I shall give you a home in E-Rantel and I shall not attack the children even though I'm undead I'm no monster that would attack the defenseless."

"Thank you my lord for your compassion."

"It your loyalty that is being rewarded. Continue to serve me and you'll have everything you ever wanted."

"I shall continue to serve my lord but I already have everything if I stay with my beloved Climb."

"That boy means a lot to you."

"He does my lord."

"With the item given to you it'll be a much simpler task and I'll have some of my men to be his hidden protectors to ensure his safety."

"I thank you from bottom of my heart, but I wish to have him with my own power my lord."

"I see, I have other business to attend to so please choose a room to stay here until a home is ready for you."

"Thank you my lord."

Ainz disappears in blue light leaving princess Renner behind. Princess Renner leaves the room seeing a nervous climb greet her as the door opens. Climb gives a sigh of relief seeing Renner unharmed. Princess Renner chuckles seeing climb nervous expression.

"Climb let us explore the city while we're here. I wish to learn more about the city that we'll be living."

"Are you sure Princess Renner?"

"I am, so please escort me, also Tina can you deliver a message to the kingdom regarding Momon."

"i will even I'm slightly distressed about Momon."

"Thank you Tina."

Princess Renner walks outside with Climb to see the maid with a GEB waiting at the door for them.

"Princess Renner, if you wish to see the city we shall follow you to ensure your safety."

"I do and will you be following us."

"Yes I have been order so by Lord Ainz."

"Well we'll be in your care."

"Of...course...creator...will...get...mad...if...you...get...hurt."

"Who your creator?" Said climb

"General Chill...the...large...dragon."

"Oh, he must be quite powerful." Said Renner

The GEB nods in agreement. Princess Renner starts walking down the stairs going into the city. She seems a group of robe beastmen walking around.

"Who are they?"

"Followers of The supreme beings."

"What happened to the six God church."

"Gone."

Princess Renners walk to them and ask for a escort to their church they gladly agree upon seeing the stone giant a symbol of their god. They lead Renner group to the new church of supreme beings. Two banners are atop the church each one different in design. The GEB and rose bow in respect to the banners, to not be disrespectful Renner and Climb do the same. They enter the building leaving the GEB outside. They see a large beastman at the end of the church.

"The beastman their is another summon of General Chill just like the GEB outside, he is called priest Fang. He has been given a great honor of leading the faith and he is named as well." Said Rose

"He made that beastman!" Said Climb

"Yes he did, but he not a beastman he a werewolf. Calling him a beastman is an insult to his creation and creator so please call him Fang or he'll get upset."

"What do you mean named?" Said Renner

"Um I don't know why being named such an honor among Sir Chill summons you'll have to ask him Priest Fang about that but I heard being named is the highest honor one can achieve similar to humans being knighted."

"so Fang is a noble among Sir Chill summons."

"In your human terms yes."

Fang begins speaking causing them so stay quiet during the sermon. An hour passes as Fang finishes his sermon. The beastmen form a single line in front of Fang. Fang stands there with a bag giving them a single piece of meat to each beastman.

"Excuse me Rose but what are those." Said Renner

"Those are the beastmen food, General Chill has ensure that beastmen don't eat people with that." Said Rose

"What is it?"

"Their lifeline till they have forgotten the taste of human flesh especially those scarred ones."

"What do you mean?"

"The beastman army marching in the Dragonic nation were defeated by General Chill and his army. A small group saw General Chill power and have pledge allegiance to him."

"Oh my I didn't know that such events occurred."

"Hardly anyone does, since General Chill is allowing such information to be told to you humans, you should be grateful for his kindness."

"I should thank him when I meet him."

"Let us continue on the tour of the city. You should meet a district leader."

"A district leader?"

"Yes they are people chosen by General Chill to aid in the effort of E-Rangel growth. They each are in charge of different sections of E-Rantel."

"Are they nobles?"

"No far from it. They have no power in any political power or military power. they just help organize the work, General Chill called them public servants."

"Well than shall we go meet one."

Rose leads the group out of the church. Rose takes them to a building that has a large group of Demihumans waiting inside with a death knight guarding a door. They enter to be stopped by an elder lich with a Soldier of some unknown land with a dark elf holding his arm.

"Good afternoon maid, what can I help you with."

"I been order by Lord Ainz and General Chill to escort princess Renner around E-Rantel. They require a meeting with the district leader."

"I understand, I shall set up a meeting. He seems quite tried so I take his place for the time being, excuse me for a moment."

The elder Lich flies away heading into the room. A few minutes later he gestures towards them to enter. Climb enters first ensuring his Queen safety than Princess Renner enters afterword. A man in his thirties stands and bows at his guests.

"Hello your majesty, I'm john the 12th district leader. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure all my, I don't wish to take much of your time so I'll be quick."

"No hurry your majesty I haven't had a break for these past few days since I got this position."

"Why is that?"

"The demihumans that appeared one night. It was like magic especially when they told me there from Slane Theocracy."

"The Slane Theocracy!?"

"All 30,000 of the demihumans arrived from the capital city. A feat that only that creature could pull off."

The elder lich and rose got angry with john calling a god a simple creature so he immediately apologized.

"I mean Sir Chill your majesty. I heard from the demihumans that a woman brought them all and gave them the choice to come here or leave. They all chose to come here and the arrived in blue light throughout the night."

"Oh my, I can't believe that. What do they do here?"

"Well anything from farming to being business owners since after the battle all nobles left leaving a lot of business opportunities. The bakery across the street is owned by a three dark elves and they make great bread I buy a bag everyday."

"So their not here against their will and have there been any problems between two races."

"They're free to come and go. Sir Chill even has a Stage waiting for anyone to leave to return to Slane Theocracy, but no one has gotten on. The worst problem so far was a bar fight between beastmen and humans but priest Fang calm them down and bought drinks for everyone."

"That good to hear, I think I'm becoming slightly jealous of Sir Chill and Lord Ainz."

"Why is that Princess?"

"Well I have tried to establish peace within the kingdom and try to make a utopia for all races yet the nobles of my land kick that idea in head with every opportunity that is presented."

"I see, but here everything quite good so you don't have to worry about nobles."

"I know and it quite refreshing to see everyone so happy."

"Since your here your majesty I have a request regarding laws and policies upgrade to truly make this kingdom a utopia, and don't worry I'll pay you for your services."

"Of course john, I shall help you. maybe I should be a district leader."

"Well hopefully your don't take my position."

"But first how do districts work."

"Ah one moment."

John ask the elder lich to bring a map. A map is presented to Princess Renner.

"As you can see Princess that the entire city shall change. The outer ring are the housing section for most of the people while middle ring is business and storage section while the inner ring where we're in is the political heart that handle matters regarding the other nations and people but Lord Ainz and Sir Chill have the final say so."

"Oh I see, how much money is being spent on the city and people."

The elder lich hand he a paper showing him the new figures. John begins reading the numbers and his spirit begins to leave his body. A ghost is seen thanking the supreme Beings. Princess Renner grabs the paper seeing the large amount of money on the paper.

"Oh my 10,000,000 gold. That more than the yearly amount of money the kingdom has. I can't believe they have so much money to spend."

"That not all princess but the items they bring in they could easily bankrupt any nation. I so happy to be given this second chance."

"Will let us continue this good fortune so let me see your plans."

"Ah of course."

The golden pavilion

A blue light appears dropping a weak Momon and nabe in their room.

"A excellent performance lord pandora actor."

Momon stands up and begins transforming into a man wearing an orange uniform and has no facial features, Nabe bow to the man

"Oh do you think so-" he does a pose will both arms pointing to the heavens.

"I tried my best to impress our lords."

"Yes even I was moved when Lord Ainz floated down to heal you, It truly was a touching moment."

"That moment shall be burned in my heart. I enjoyed the seeing General Chill fly in his dragon. I was shaken with fear and amazement."

"my old man is quite something so what shall we do?"

"We shall wait till the Evileye arrives or a large group of people are outside."

"Why are waiting for her?"

"Lord Ainz what to know more about her. She quite a mysterious."

"I see shall I escort you as well."

"No need, The name Momon shall forever be set in stone so no one would dare attack me anyway it'll allow Lord Ainz to move forward with his plan."

"Of course without Momon, Lord Ainz shall have some relief with dealing with Humans."

"Agreed...seems like Evileye on her way so let get ready."

"Yes Sir."

Knock knock

"Enter."

The door opens to show Evileye slowly peeking her head in to show Momon lying asleep on the bed being attended by Nabe.

"May I come in?"

"Of course Evileye, we consider you a friend." Said Nabe

Evileye walks in standing over Momon body. If events were different she would take advantage of this moment but she merely grabs his hand.

"Nabe, will he get better?"

"No he won't even with the king magic this curse has enter his very bones. Death is only a matter a time."

"I see so how are you with all of this?"

"I'm ok, it my fault for allowing him to wear the armor but it was all for him, my child."

Nabe places her hand on Momon head gently brushing his hair.

"Child?"

"Well since it you and we fought to near death, I'll tell you of our beginnings."

The beginnings of team Darkness.

One day a boy was enjoying his young life with a care in the world. The boy was called Satoru Suzuki now he refereed as Momon. He enjoyed life in a small fishing village where he wanted to be a fisherman just like his father but one day his father pulled out a coffin from the ocean.

"The vampire that Momon killed was in the coffin."

"Correct, Satoru happy life ended that day."

His father returned with coffin in tow and wonder what to do with it. Satoru touched the coffin cutting his hand on the coral that grew from it. A single drop of blood fell on the coffin awaking the vampire. In a flash of fire and blood engulfed Satoru life. Everything he held dear died that day Except him as the vampire thanked him for walking her up. The day changed him forever for the past 100 years.

"100 years!"

"Yes Momon quite old given his appearance."

"How old are you?"

"300 years old."

"300! How!?"

Satoru ran for countless days till his feet bleed and couldn't no longer run but the fear wouldn't let him stop, so when He couldn't run anymore he crawled. The fear he experienced that day would make anyone die by taking their own life or be driven mad Except him so He crawled for another day that when he found me. He fell into a hole that when I saw this injured boy. I used my magic to heal his body but his mind was damaged beyond repair so he slept for a month. Everyday he would have nightmares I tried my best to ease his mind but the terrors he faced was unimaginable, so I hid his memory, I used my power to make this body destroying my old one so he wouldn't be scared when He woke up. the following day he opened his eye and called me mama. The day onward I would stay by his side and help my son no matter what.

"So you been taking care of him as a mother the entire time."

"I have so Evileye, let me introduce myself I'm nabe former spirit tree also Momon mother/teacher, also can you keep this a secret if people of this we would be targeted."

"Of course, but can you answer some questions."

"Of course! You can count on me but, how did Momon end up like this."

"The armor he wears is cursed yet blessed. When he became of age I took him to whatever was left of his home. I awoken his forgotten memories of his that when he was overcomed from such sorrow and fear. It even scared me to see him like that so I made him the armor and weapons from my old body. The wood of spirit tree is stronger than any metal but they weren't strong enough to contain his fear so I used his sadness and fear to increase his armor strength to become a suit of pure fear and sadness. The warrior Momon was horned that day."

"So Momon like this because of you!"

"I know as his mother it my fault, but If it weren't for me he would have died that day. I used so much power to make his gear that if he lost his will he would die at any moment."

"Why is he going to die!?"

"The suit I gave him has the power to pass his limit becoming stronger, but every time he closes his eyes the memory of his home being destroyed and seeing all his love one being killed plague him every night. The Constant nightmare allowed him to overcome fear and death that why he so kind. He doesn't know any other emotion till he killed the vampire. He cried tears of joy knowing he finally avenged his family. The nightmares stopped that night. He slept without a single nightmare that he started to snore."

"Momon started to snore. His snoring might keep any beast on alert to hear him."

"He returned with scars of his battle but everything around him seemed new. He enjoyed the world in front of him. He wanted to see the world in a new light than demon jabaoth appeared."

"What did he do something to Momon!?"

"Not intentionally but yes. The suit feed off of Momon sadness and fear but when he defeated the vampire the suit lost it food then when he fought a demon of pure hatred the people heart filled with fear and sadness so the suit consumed everything. The nightmares returned but they were of the people that their lives were influenced by demon jabaoth. His nightmares differ every night from different people as he saw people loves one die in fire to others being slowly killed by demons. Momon couldn't handle the nightmares so it slowly started consuming his body. Daily use of it strength would delay it but since King Ainz took over the fear in people's hearts grew intense with each passing night and knowing his own life was in jeopardy he remained here as the people shield so it was only a matter of time before he would become like this."

"So he was going to die no matter what he did. Couldn't he take off the suit and bury it!?"

"He thought so but the suit increasing the nightmares already dug to deep and if someone else found this armor he couldn't live with himself if innocent lives got harmed because of him. One day he spoke with The king and he could absorb the darkness inside but as soon he did Momon felt immense pain. The king along with the dragon discovered that the suit has connected to Momon soul. Once Momon dies he'll be able to destroy the dark power in the suit allowing someone else to wield it granting him it intense power without having it corruption killing anyone else."

"But why does Momon want a successor?"

"That my fault, He didn't want to leave his mother without a son or daughter. He wants a successor to ensure I survive to teach the next generation till end of time."

"What happens if you die."

"I still have many years but if I'm near death I shall also want a successor to teach so the next Momon wouldn't be by himself."

"I can't believe the story I'm being told so what can I do to help him?!"

"Just talk to him as a friend without the mask. He would greatly appreciate it."

"I will."

Evileye removes her mask showing off her features. Nabe is surprised to see that she a vampire. Momon starts walking up to his surprise he sees a little girl with Nabe.

"Um who are you?"

With tears running down her face Evileye speaks to Momon.

"It me… Evileye. I came to see you."

"Sorry you have to see me in this state."

"It ok Momon, You're quite the looker underneath your mask, Nabe can you give us a moment."

"Of course merely yell I shall come back."

"Thank you."

Nabe leaves the two alone. Evileye and Momon begin chatting. As nabe leaves the hotel a large group of people start flocking towards her asking questions about Momon. She ask everyone to stay quiet as he resting. The people keep quiet to not wake Momon but they wait for him to wake up. Nabe leaves the crowd

(Time to report this to Lord Ainz that everything going according to plan and to tell my old man that I do not enjoy this sappy story of his, but first I must check up on my little sister condition.)

The attack

"I had a good time making new friends, especially Nemu she such a cute kid, she even called me big sister." Said Renata

Renata walked out of Narazick with the morning sun appearing behind her.

(Ah I forgot contract uncle Coctuys where I was throughout the day. He going to make through training without breakfast.)

Renata looks around for Lucy to escort her but she wasn't anywhere so she ask a pack of wolves to follow her. They gladly agree to go with her. She begins to fly upwards with the wolves running behind her on the ground with their immense speed they could keep up with her. She flying slowly training her wings to prepare her wings for any training combat Coctuys makes for her . She had lost herself in the air so she flies arounds if she can spot a landmark. A normal day for her but an unexpected guest arrived.

(I sense a dragon flying around but it quite usual)

The creature begins scanning the sky around him to see a flying red bat creature.

(Oh I haven't experimented on that creature before. This is going to be fun)

The creature flies towards the bat with a grinning smile. He above it knowing that he has the advantage since the bat hasn't sense him yet. A closer inspection the creature surprised to see that it a human flying instead a large bat.

(I wonder if it a hybrid, I wonder how she would feel)

The creature let some bloodlust appear but the hybrid keeps flying as if it unaware. The creature get annoyed so it decides to attack it. The creature begins a to slowly creep on the hybrid till it suddenly turns around.

[flame punch]

The Renata hits the creature in the eyes blinding it. The damage wasn't enough for her to rip his eyes out but it brought her time.

"Ow I'll tear you in half!"

Renata flies down towards the tree to hide from it. The creature looks around to see that she disappeared, but the creature can sense her blood. The creature lands close by and begins to speak.

"Little girl, it only a matter of time that I find you. I can sense your blood."

The creature swings his tail toward Renata direction smashing trees but Renata leap towards him before he could touch her. She pulls out her swords ready to stab his eyes out.

[immoulation]

The creature sets himself on fire to fear Renata but she immune to fire. She continues to jump through the flames enveloped in them the creature sees it has no effect it causes the creature to walk back in fear. Renata misjudged the distance missed his eyes but get his shoulder. Renata swords are embedded in his flesh but she can't pull them out. The creature tries to bite her but she dodges the attacks leaving her weapons in his flesh.

"How you like that? There more where that came from!" Said Renata

"You're quite interesting, i shall enjoy your body to it fullest, but before I do who your father?"

"General Chill the god of dragons."

"Never heard his name. He must be a new lord well my name brightness dragon lord. I enjoy mating and experimenting on you so lay down and I'll be gentle."

"I'll rip your head before you touch me."

[flame copy]

A fire copy of brightness Lord appears behind Renata.

"Fire doesn't hurt me."

"I know but can you fight two of us?"

Renata armors up making her helmet resemble her father. The wolves arrive behind brightness ready to rip his neck off.

"Oh are they your pets?"

"Yes they are. Wolves get Papa and uncle Coctuys I'll shall defeat this dragon myself."

"You heard your master leave us be little dogs."

The wolves snare at him but they leave.

[magic arrows]

Several blue arrows fly towards Renata but she faster dodging them till the copy attacks her enveloping her in flames. The attack does no damage so she flies through the copy to see brightness has disappeared but her helmet allows to see enemies even if they disappear so she immediately flies up seeing him in the sky. Brightness was surprised at her speed because she quickly closed the gap between them. Brightness uses his tail as a bat to hit her but she dodges the hit allowing her to knee him in the face. The sudden shock of being hit allowed Renata to grab her swords from his flesh.

"Got you little one."

[electrical cage]

Brightness shoots lighting hitting her directly. She covers herself to block the attack but it doesn't matter as brightness is much stronger than her. She enveloped in lighting causing her much pain till she passes out due to the pain.

"I hope I didn't kill her, I enjoy experiments on living creatures."

[soothing sunlight]

Brightness begins healing her wounds but not fully just enough to ensure her survival.

(Before I forget)

[heart seal]

Brightness places a usual seal on Renata but it shatters preventing it from working. He quite shocked that it happened

(Must be her armor, let's break it)

Brightness lifts her up by the leg and tried removing it but he can't find an opening so he starts ripping it off but it too tough. He getting annoyed so he starts chewing on her by applying force it starts cracking the armor.

[fire breath]

Renata still in pain launches a attack but misses it target going straight up in the arm.

"Ah still awake, let fix that."

Brightness grabs her by the leg and slams her into the ground, then again, then again, then again, and on fourth hit she passes out. A large carter is made due the force used to make it.

"Ah she asleep, now to break her armor so I can get started."

Brightness picks her and starts biting her armor hearing cracks make him apply more bite force.

The sound of shattering metal makes him extremely happy. He has broken through her armor and the rest begins to liquefied after receiving too much damage revealing her soft body.

"Oh this is going to be fun. I haven't mated with a hybrid."

He places Renata down and ready himself to enjoy to the fullest. He stands over her body enjoying the sight in front of him.

(Before I forget)

[heart seal]

A seal of a heart with four spikes appear on her chest.

(Why is it so cold?)

[ice pillar]

A large pillar of ice appears from the ground hitting brightness in the jaw knocking him away. He walks back from the impact allowing Large wolves to pounce on him keeping him pinned down. They start biting him and using their weight to keep him down.

"Wolves. keep. him. down."

Coctuys with a group of lizardmen run over grabbing Renata placing her on a stretcher. The lizardmen start running away with Coctuys covering them.

"Bring her back I was about to start!"

Coctuys runs alongside with Renata trying to get her back to Narazick.

In Narazick 9th floor

Luna walking with Enri giving her a tour of the various stores in Narazick. A wolf walks beside her as her protector.

"Enri this is a bar where they have many drinks. I recommend all of them."

"Oh aren't they all alcohol drinks."

"Yes, but-"

The wolf starts pulling her skirt almost ripping it off. Luna is surprised by his behavior then it starts barking uncontrollably.

"What's causing him to bark so loud?" Said Enri

"I don't know? It never happened before." Said Luna

Maids and servants start rushing over hearing the loud barking. Beta appears as well hearing the commotion.

"Lady Luna, what's going on?"

"He started barking for no reason. Can you understand him?"

Beta being a werewolf is able to understand the wolf.

"Lady Luna! Renata is seriously wounded and we cannot contract with papa, gather his forces immediately."

"Ok!"

Back to Coctuys

Coctuys is running with the lizardmen till he spots a group of Chill warriors.

"Lizard. Men. Keep. Running. I. Shall. Hold. Him. Here."

"Yes Lord!"

The lizard begin sprinting towards the reinforcements shouting "help! lady Renata injured!" The one in charge of the scout party is Rea and Mary.

Coctuys stops and turns around knowing Renata will be safe he charges at the enemy. He sees a pillar of fire erupt where he left the wolves to fight. A orange serpent flies into the air looking around till he sees Coctuys standing in the open. He flies down to greet him. Coctuys sizes his opponent up, he about 35 feet long with two wings. The image of a large flying snake appears into his mind. His body very slender compared to Lucy.

"Hello blue bug creature who are you? And why did you stop me?"

"I'm. Coctuys. Renata. uncle. and. her. defender."

"Oh so her weak father or mother couldn't face me so they send another pet. Are they members of the council?"

"He. a. god. among. Dragons."

"Haha seems more like a fool so shall we begin."

"Lets."

Coctuys pulls out two spears and rapiers. Coctuys knows dragons are weak to piercing type weapons but this one is usual.

[flame copy] [flame copy] [flame copy]

Three fire copy of him surround Coctuys

"Annoying. Weakling."

The three copies attack at once

[frost shield]

Coctuys surrounds himself with a area of effect blizzard putting out the flames of the copies. Coctuys charges the dragon but he flies in the air to avoid any attacks.

[frost blast]

Coctuys points his weapons upwards shooting a beam of ice hitting his wing freezing it solid preventing him from flying

"You're quite annoying."

Coctuys starts moving towards the flightless dragons ready to take his head.

[earth pillars] [magic arrows]

Pillars shoot from the ground trapping Coctuys. Magic arrows fly to hit him but he deflects the arrows with his free arms. Coctuys smashes the pillars and continues running towards the dragon. Coctuys is in attack range and begins to lunge.

"Got you!"

[immolation]

The dragon turns into a ball of fire causing Coctuys to stop his attack before any serious damage can occur as fire is a major weakness for him. The dragon grabs Coctuys pulling him closer into his burning body. The fire doesn't harm him directly but due to his exoskeleton armor his stats are dropping due to the fire damage.

[Blizzard]

Coctuys allows his weapons to build ice around the tops piercing the dragon body with his weapon blasting frozen air. The dragons knocks Coctuys away walking away with frozen spots on his body causing him to stagger. Coctuys has burn marks but nothing serious just light burns.

[soothing sunlight]

Brightness begins healing himself.

"I. Won't. Allow. You. To. Heal. Your. flames. are. weak. compared. to. General. Chill."

"He must be pretty strong."

A voice cuts through the air

"Beyond strong because he's our creator!"

A unknown voice shouts through the air then a purple sword lands in front of brightness.

[grip of the abyss]

Goo spreads from the sword grabbing brightness ensure he doesn't move from that spot Coctuys looks to the left to see a purple knight with about 30 troops from General Chill army running towards him.

"Men don't allow the Dragon to run, provide Coctuys with support! That dragon has harmed Lady Renata ensure he doesn't escape! Coctuys Lady Luna and Mary have secured Lady Renata and more reinforcements are on their way."

Coctuys breathed a sigh of relief

"Now. To. Kill. Him."

"You can't a seal has been place on Lady Renata we need him to survive."

"What!"

"Wound him don't kill!"

Dark elves start shooting him with arrows pinning his wings on the ground while werewolves and berserker death knights are using their strength and weight keeping him down.

The dragon tries to fight but he cannot move. Coctuys and Rea get closer to ask some questions.

"Creature who are you and why did you attack Lady Renata."

"That her name it's so nice. I'll remember that the next time. when I meet her in a better situation."

"Who. Are. You?"

"Oh I'm the brightness Dragon Lord, maybe the two of you would become fine experimentations."

"What experiments?"

"Well to mate of course and see how the babies would become but I enjoy the mating."

Coctuys and Rea want to stab him repeatedly but they need him alive to break the curse on lady Renata.

"Listen Weakling remove Renata curse and we won't kill you."

"Can't unless I mate with her."

The dragon begins to grin at the two of them.

"Coctuys freeze a part of his body."

"Gladly."

Coctuys places his hand on the dragon body freezing it slowly. The dragon starts squirming in pain as a piece of his flesh starts falling off.

"That hurt you know."

"Remove her curse."

"Remove. It. Or. Another. Piece. Falls. Off."

"Well maybe another time."

[ gale scales]

Scales fly off his body knocking off the werewolves and injuring the berserker death knights.

[immolation]

Fires knock everyone away giving him time to fly away. Coctuys grabs his leg suffering heat damage at an alarming rate.

[flame copy]

Another copy lunges toward Coctuys biting him increasing the heat damage. Rea begins ordering troops to grab him but the flames prevent him from being captured. Coctuys Keeps his grip strong ensuring he doesn't escape. He the only one keeping him from leaving. The fire copy keeps biting his arm more aggressively to free his master.

"Let go! You annoying bug."

[lighting blast]

A blast of lightning hits Coctuys in the joint blasting his arm off. A hit like that would have been fine if it weren't for the large amount of fire damage that has lowered his defense. Coctuys pulled off brightness leg before he lost an arm.

"Rea. Follow. Him!"

"Got it, after him men."

Coctuys falls on his knees experiencing unimaginable pain. Coctuys looks around to see that The dragon losing a lot of blood due to losing a leg and Coctuys not in a better position. Rea is running after the dragon while some more troops start appearing. The troops recovered the near dead wolves and begin helping Coctuys to return to Narazick.

Narazick

A gate opens at the entrance revealing a dark haired beauty in battle armor.

"Damn Shalltear, why can't she see that we're in love."

"Move out of the way lady!"

a Roman shoved Albedo out of the way. Albedo wanted to scold the man but Albedo looks to see Chill troops taking battle formations and moving out in a hurry. The 1000 royal guards are running around making battle formations and making barriers, digging foxholes. The scene before her is one takes before waiting for an army to attack. Beta with Mare comes running out of Narazick with a group of healers and thousands of undead troops.

"Everybody lady Luna has Renata, they're coming here so no one gets close to Narazick. No gaps in formation." Said Beta

"Beta what's going on!" Said Albedo

"Lady Albedo! Great you're here Renata was attacked heading to Coctuys camp."

"What! by who!"

"A dragon from the reports, Coctuys saved her and engaged the enemy but she unconscious, Luna went with Papa army to recover her, and we cannot contract to Papa."

(Is Chill new form preventing him from speaking with his summons)

"What about Coctuys?"

A Werewolf kneels in front of them

"Reporting Ma'am, Rea attacked the creature aiding Coctuys whom suffered damage, By his injuries he won't be able to fight."

"Really Coctuys been injured that badly! We must meet up with Lady Luna." Said Albedo

"Yes let."

"Mare you're coming too, bring the healers."

"Of course."

The three start heading towards Luna direction using Chill wolves and werewolves as mounts to close the gap. A few minutes later they see Luna army running towards them. A mixture of every unit about 1000 troops running towards while the other 3000 run towards Rea position.

" were not stopping just jump on the carriage." Said Albedo

"Yes Ma'am!"

Luna is driving the carriage as she spots them running towards them. she opens the door allowing them to jump in a moving carriage. Albedo jumps on top while beta and Mare jump in the carriage with the healers. They begin performing healing spells but the seal place on her chest doesn't disappear. A healer that specializes in curses and seals tries breaking it but instead it begins to burn Renata from inside. She starts screaming in pain from intense heat. He stops immediately telling them that he cannot break it without causing serious harm to Renata. The best bet is either get the person who made the curse or get Lord Ainz. Beta orders a soldier to inform Rea to capture instead of Kill.

They arrived at Entrance of Narazick in few minutes and begin moving Renata inside. A [gate] appears before them seeing a dragon walkthrough. Albedo seeing Chill has arrived begins telling him what has happened to Renata. Chill saw Renata being carried away by a group of healers with Luna and beta beside her in tears. Chill heard Albedo said

"she been attacked and cursed."

Chill rage begins to grow in intensely hearing that sentence. He regrowns to his original size towering over everything. A Roman knees before him.

"General Sir! The assailant has escaped from Coctuys and Rea. Coctuys is injured and being escorted back to Narazick. Rea is giving chase sir and the army shall soon meet up with him."

"I want him alive! I'll be killing him understood!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Sir Chill! You can't kill him he placed a curse on her so we need him to remove it." Said Albedo

Hearing that enraged Chill even further but unlike Ainz there no force to calm himself down so Chill goes in a uncontrolled rage. He flies upward and begins firing random fireballs. Albedo tries calming him down but it didn't succeed it just enrages him further. She ordered everyone inside or face death. Luna runs out being informed that Chill gone mad with rage. Albedo contracts Lord Ainz of the situation at hand.

(Message)

(Lord Ainz Chill gone Mad, please help)

(What happened?!)

(Someone attacked Lady Renata and placed a curse on her)

(What!? how!?)

(I don't know Lord Ainz but Sir Chill has gone into a rampage)

(I'm on my way!?)

(Message end)

Ainz finished his business with the dwarves and was speaking to demigue. Ainz explained what happened and Activates a [gate] bringing everyone with him. Shalltear, aura, and demigue went through the [gate] with Ainz only to see Chill destroying the landscape around Narazick. Mare also runs out of Narazick hearing Chill gone mad.

"Sir Chill power is unbelievable!" Said demigue

"If we don't stop him he'll set the whole world on fire." Said Ainz

"To assault a supreme being, we could never do such a thing!" Said Shalltear

"This is an order by The guild master Ainz Ooal Gown. I hold absolute authority so I command you to aid me in disabling Chill."

"Yes Lord!"

[lion roar]

A single hate build attack to lure a single opponent. Albedo first attack is grabbing Chill attention. Chill having lost his mental control everything that he sees is an enemy. Chill begins to fly toward Albedo. She begins to lure Chill away from Narazick. Chill launches fireballs at Albedo she able to avoid them but the sheer size of the fireballs causes large explosions almost making her fly into the sky but she keeps her balance so she keeps running.

"Demigue and Mare damage his wings ensure he doesn't fly."

"Yes Lord!"

Demigue transform into a flying demon going Behind Chill. Mare begin charging her spells and in perfect synchronization the two hit Chill right wing with various Spells but they don't do anything except making him angrier.

[Thor lighting]

Ainz hit Chill with a 10th tier lighting spell piercing his wing causing him to yell in pain but he also starts losing attitude. Chill retaliates by hitting demigue with his tail sending him crashing into the ground. He turns to Mare and Ainz with killer intent.

[flames of the stars]

He fires a beam of pure white fire at them. Ainz grabs Mare and aura and teleports away. They avoid Chill attack, but the raw power of the beam causes huge shockwaves that knocks Luna into the air making her fly hitting the wall behind her knocking her unconscious. She received several injuries from the impact. Roman begin rushing out recovering her from the war raging outside. Chill falls onto the ground unable to fly due to his wing being damaged but in his dragon form his recovery is beyond normal limits so in less than a minute he'll recover back to full health and be able to fly so Ainz must calm him down or put him down.

"Aura tie him up quickly!"

"Yes Lord!"

"Albedo provide support, Shalltear ensure he doesn't recover."

"Mare and I shall cast spells to prevent him from moving."

"Yes Lord!"

Demigue flies out of the carter that Chill put him in.

"I shall aid Shalltear."

Ainz begins casting debuffs on Chill to weaken him but Chill stat boost and Size increase makes it very difficult to keep him still. Albedo uses [iron stance] grabbing Chill mouth keeping it close to ensure no one fire attacks, but Chill slams his face into the ground trying to knock Albedo off but she won't let go. Aura actives [jungle whip] her whip extends allowing her to wrap it around Chill legs to hinder his movements. Demigue and Shalltear are striking Chill back and wings with to ensure he can't recover. Mare and Ainz are casting debuffs and CC effects slows his movements making it easier to drain his health but Chill recovering rate is greater than their basic damage.

"Everyone increase your damage we must weaken him some more."

"Yes Lord!"

Shalltear uses her special skill [ Einherjar] to clone herself. Both of them begin attacking Chill neck disrupting Chill focus on Albedo to her. Chill turns his head around lunging at Shalltear clone biting it and holding it in his mouth.

[flame of the stars]

Chill looks at Albedo shooting his beam through Shalltear Clone killing it instantly and hits Albedo with the beam.

[gravity maelstrom]

Ainz launches the orb toward Chill face knocking his beam to the side. A large carter remains where Albedo stood. Ainz worried for her but Albedo activated her armor ability sacrificing a layer of armor to ensure her survival. Ainz breaths a sigh of relief but he focuses to Calm down Chill rage.

Demigue and Shalltear have the same thought

(Unbelievable in one attack Sir Chill has severally lowered our power with one attack. Sir Chill battle awareness is unbelievable. If he weren't in a rage we might not be able to win.)

Chill stays focus on Shalltear as she continues attacking but he grabs Demigue with his tail and send him flying into Shalltear. Chill prepares to launch another attack but Albedo swings her Axe downwards on Chill skull enraging him breaking free from Aura resistants. Chill swats Albedo away and pins Aura under his claw. He begins crushing her underneath his weight. Demigue and Shalltear pierce Chill armor through a weak spot from his previous battle. Chill begins to bleed from his side Chill grabs Shalltear with his tail using his strength to send Shalltear into the ground while Demigue keeps stabbing Chill side.

[thor lighting]

Another lighting spell pierce through Chill body making him stagger getting him off of Aura. Mare uses [earth surge] creating a large wave of ground hitting Chill size knocking him on his side. Demigue flies upward then straight down aiming at Chill underbelly. Demigue flying at high speeds but not quick enough as Chill able to take a bite out of him ripping off an arm and wing off of Demigue. The sudden shock of losing limbs sends him crashing into the ground. Shalltear gets out of the ground flying around picking up Albedo and throwing her at Chill. Chill turns his attention and begins to fire another attack but Albedo activates [bull tackle] pinning Chill head on the ground. Mare activates [earth surge] pinning Chill body underneath a mound of dirt.

Ainz flies above Chill looking down at his friend.

"Sorry friend but it for your own good."

[thor lighting] [dragon lighting] [electrical orb] [dance of lighting]

The lighting attacks pierce Chill body leaving four open wounds causing major damage to Chill body allowing blood to flood out of his mouth and wounds but Chill still able to move trying to free himself from the mound of dirt. 30 minutes of intense combat both sides have sustained multiple injuries, but they somehow have wound Chill but he still struggling to move himself to fight.

(Chill has insane amount of vigor. If it was anyone one else they would have surrendered or died.)

"Chill please calm down! Take control of yourself don't lose yourself in your rage!"

(Will this happen to me if I wasn't undead would I go mad.)

Ainz floats down to calm his friend down by speaking to him in eye level.

Chill just growls and snarls at Ainz trying to bite him, then Chill starts standing again due to his insane recover rate most of his wounds start closing again. He in range of Ainz So he lunges an attack to bite him but a group of royal Romans stand before Ainz blocking the attack. Luna appears beside Ainz injured from Chill earlier attack but she walking towards Chill. She orders all of Chill royal troops to secure him. 1000 troops starts throwing rope over Chill and jumping on his body securing him tightly pinning him to the ground as Luna stands before Chill.

"Luna you shouldn't be out-" Ainz stops speaking as Luna give him a death glare.

(Hell hath no fury like a women scorn)

She walks towards Chill punching him in the eye. It didn't harm him but she received several burns on her hand and she showed the burns to Chill. Luna begins to tear up seeing Chill in this state but she lets her anger to known.

"This is what you're doing, causing harm to your own family!"

With that Chill stops moving.

"Do you want to kill your love ones! Your daughter is hurt and unconscious and you almost killed me! Is this what you want from our family. Pain, suffering, death! So you must calm down and go be by her side or she'll never wake up!"

Chill rage begins to leave as he sees his wife crying and hearing her words.

"Husband your daughters are crying over Renata unconscious body wondering where their father is. You're fighting with your friends, you harmed your wife and not even worried about your daughter!"

(What have I been doing, I lost myself to my own rage...I can't believe I did this.)

Chill looks around to see everyone is scared of him even Ainz. Chill sees the despair and sadness coming from Luna eyes. Chill closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them again without the burning rage.

"I'm sorry everyone, I lost myself. I have calm down so please release me."

Ainz order everyone to remove the restraints. The troops let go of the rope, Ainz and Mare remove the debuffs and Chill sits up. In a white light Chill splits from Lucy. He finally able to regain his original form but both of the them have several injuries on their bodies due to the battle they had. Lucy falls over due to her injuries but Chill bows his head towards everyone.

"Everyone I'm sorry, please forgive me that I was too weak and fell into my rage."

"Chill it fine please go be with your daughter." Said Ainz

"Thank you."

Chill has four holes in his chest several deep cuts but Chill able to walk with some help from some werewolves who are helping him stay upright. Luna holds Chill hands pulling him forward.

"Albedo tell me everything." Said Ainz

"Yes Lord."

"Lord Ainz. I. Shall. Tell. My. Side. As. Well."

Coctuys appeared behind Ainz missing an arm. Ainz was shocked to see such a sight. He saw that Coctuys had burns all over his body and was being held by some of Chill troops to keep him up.

"Coctuys what happened?! Why are you like this!?"

Coctuys told that Renata was late for her training, she was supposed to arrive last night but she must've got distracted so he went looking for her since she didn't teleport to the lizard man camp or told anyone where she was. He assumed she was flying around with Lucy again.

(Lucy disappeared last night when Chill fused their souls, but Renata was attacked this morning so Renata must've decided to fly to Coctuys but without Lucy at the entrance there so she assumed that Lucy was flying around. Why didn't she go last night?)

Coctuys took some Lizardmen and began searching for her till a group of wolves led him to Renata and ran with some Lizardmen to see Renata lying on the ground seeing an orange creature on top of her. The orange creature introduced himself as brightness dragon lord he wanted to mate with her for an experiment he said. He saved her before that happened, he allowed to Lizardmen to escape with Renata while he held the creature at bay. He fought it but the creature had a powerful fire spell to set itself on fire Coctuys couldn't get near till Rea showed up with Reinforcements. They captured it for a moment they tried to get information but he escaped by shooting his arm off but Coctuys ripped his leg off. Rea currently tracking him down.

"I. failed. Sir. Chill. and. you. my. Lord."

"Don't blame yourself Coctuys. Renata alive because of you so please go get healed."

"Yes. Lord. Ainz."

Coctuys starts walking seeing Demigue in a worst condition then he is. The two are being aided by Chill troops since their heavily injuries Mare goes as well to heal him. Aura being helped by Shalltear but Aura small size and tough body allowed her to take minor damage.

"Albedo send all scouts to find this Lord and notify Chill immediately when he found!"

"Yes Lord!"

"Albedo have the Liberian research the seal placed on Renata and try to break it. I have to prepare E-Rantel for our visit."

"What about Sir Chil?"

"I know he doesn't want to leave his daughter beside but this must be done. I'll break my own arm as an apology to him for taking him away from his family."

"I understand Lord."

"Give him a few hours, I'm in no hurry."

"Yes Lord!"

Nighttime in Narazick

Chill sits beside his daughter bed till Ainz walks into the room.

"Chill we found him."

Chill looks at Ainz wanting death who did this to his daughter.

"Where?"

(In a cave somewhere)

"I was able to escape but at cost of my leg. Damn bug and purple women."

The brightness Lord hobbles toward end of a cave to heal and rest himself. He gravely injured and fatigue. He cast 3rd tier healing magic to slowly heal his wounds.

"I need to leave as soon I'm heal or they'll find me. I'm to injured to defend myself."

A strange noise begins to be heard outside the cave. A strong wind start entering the cave the brightness Lord is shocked that such gust of winds exist, then a loud boom sound shakes the ground. He hobbled towards the entrance of the cave looking outside to see a large dragon heading his way.

(Is that that girl father!)

He tries to communicate with the large dragon walking his way towards him.

"Hey i didn't mean to hurt her! She was already on the ground when I found her. I tried to save her."

Chill doesn't respond as he continues to walk forward getting closer and closer. Brightness runs into his cave destroying the entrance.

"I'll destroy this whole mountain to dig you out worm!" Said Chill

Chill starts tearing the mountain apart using his immense strength and indestructible claws.

"Where that fighting spirit you had when you attacked my daughter!? Come out here and fight me you pathetic worm!"

Chill opens a hole above the brightness Lord.

"I'm General Chill the dragon God and now you'll suffer for your crime!"

Chill opens his mouth ready to attack but brightness Lord pleads for his life.

"If you kill me you'll never break the seal off your daughter. if you leave me alone I'll tell you."

Chill stops his attack

"Speak worm."

"A vial of heated dragon blood poured on the seal shall break it."

"If she doesn't wake up I shall return and ensure you a fate that'll make death seem as land of paradise."

Chill begins to walk away leaving the frighten worm to hide in his cave. The worm breaths a sigh of relief till the boulders of the cave start moving opening the entrance once again. A dark figure stands there emitting death around him.

The personal of death stands before him pointing his skeleton finger at him. A single sentence was spoken before he passed out.

"Bring him to Narazick."

Moments pass as the brightness Lord awakes in a dungeon of some sort. He his chained tightly unable to break free. He tries to activate his magic but the chains drain his magic dry. He looks around to see a demon in a suit and a squid like creature wearing a very revealing outfit. The two look at him with intense bloodlust. They inch closer and closer stopping right before him.

"Seems like you're finally awake oh brightness Lord. Im Demigue and this is neusolist we been ordered by his greatness to harvest you till end of time. You should be grateful that you'll strengthen Narazick with your very bones but if you want my opinion it still a light punishment for your crimes."

"What are you talking about?! Where Im I !?"

"You're in the great tomb of Narazick, well to be more precise your in the prison. You attacked and almost defiled the daughter of a supreme being causing her father to attack us in his rage I even lost an arm but all is forgiven except for you, Death would have been a unsuitable punishment for your crime."

"May I begin Lord Demigue?" Said neusolist

"What is she going to do to me!?"

"Did you know that the body of any creature have several different systems that help it survive such as skeletal system, respiratory, etc. It quite fascinating hearing Sir Chill give his knowledge of such matter but he doesn't know how these new world dragons so he allowed us the privilege of running experiments on you to expand his knowledge even further as a way to apologize for today accident. You should be quite honored to answer Sir Chill questions with your own flesh and blood."

"He said he wouldn't kill me if I told him how to break the seal!"

"He did say said that but we're not going to kill you. As I said earlier we're going to harvest you and perform experiments on you. Neusolist first experiment record the numbers of bones including their strength and length of each bone."

"Yes Lord, it an honor to carry out his will. Please tell him that I'm truly happy to be of great aid to him."

Neusolist begins cutting in brightness leg slowly and deeply. Brightness screams in pain as his flesh is cut open exposing his bone to open air. A plop sound is heard of his flesh landing on the ground. A few seconds later neusolist begins tugging on his thigh bone ripping it off it joints, Muscles, nerves connecting to the bone are rip off.

Brightness screams in pain having such intense pain run through his body.

"Ah such pain is not good enough for you brightness Lord. Neusolist don't be so careful next time try to pull harder."

"Of course Lord."

Neurologist place the bone aside and digs deeper into his leg taking out the rest of his bones in his leg forciblely. Pieces of muscles, veins, and nerves dangle from his boneless leg. The image of the leg Brought a smile to Demigue face.

"One leg down, three more to go."

"Stop please I beg of you."

"Did you stop when you attacked lady Renata. So we shall continue but don't worry we'll heal your wounds and ensure you don't faint from the pain. We take care of our materials."

"Stop I'll tell you anything! I'll do anything!"

"How about...we cut off your tongue just enough so you can stop talking you're waking up the other prisoners with your crying because as I said you'll be here till end of time."

"Noooooo."

As he shouted neusolist begins cutting up tongue then his other leg with muffled screams.

Hellish punishment begins for the brightness dragon lord and it'll never stop. Narazick has now secured an endless supply of dragon materials and research material.

Chill room

Renata lays asleep with her loves one around her. Chill enters the room back to his original form. Chill stands beside his sleeping daughter cutting his chest with his sycthe allowing his heated blood drip onto the seal shattering it into pieces. A few moments later Renata begins to wake up. She looks around to see Chill giving him a hug.

"Welcome home Papa."

"I'm back my little girl."

Beta, Nabe, Solution, Cz, Entoma, Yuri, and Luna jumping with tears of joy making it a large group hug. Cheers and tears of joy erupted from the girls. Chill wanted to sit down since it been a very stressful day. A few minutes of crying from the girls they let go allowing Chill to speak.

"I'm happy that you're awake Renata. When we return to Dragonic nation after you fully recovered i shall begin to train you to prevent this incident happening again but first I miss speak with Ainz."

"Of course papa but I'm strong now."

Renata tries to stand but she couldn't maintain her balance. Luna helps her back down on the bed.

"Luna listen to your father so please rest. Husband may I have a word with you in private."

Chill nods to two of them leave the house on his island walking to the end of it.

"Yes Luna what is the matter."

"Why are we leaving to the Dragonic kingdom instead of staying here? This place is unconquerable!"

"I know but plans are in motion that shall make the sorcerer kingdom a bigger target than before. We'll be safer the further we are from here."

"But still I can't agree to this!"

"I know but we most move back home since Ainz the one who came up with the plan. If he wants us to be safe and Narazick won't be safe that why we are leaving when Renata recovered."

"Oh so even Ainz is worried so moving may be a smart move."

"It is since there are no threats in Dragonic kingdom after I defeated them and once I finished my business with Ainz my nation shall be unconquerable as well so please watch Renata till I return."

Chill disappears in a blue transporting into the throne room seeing Ainz sit on his throne. Chill stands before him in with wounds still on his chest from earlier battle.

"Chill why have you called me here? Shouldn't you be resting."

"I need to build my army to ensure the safety of my lands and family."

"Oh how many troops are you going to make?"

"100,000!"

"It going to be a busy night."

"So let us begin."

[mana transfer link]

A blue beam link the two giving Chill more mana than he can use. Ainz hands him five rings that increase his total mana pool. Ainz wields the guild weapon increasing his stats and sitting on the throne also increasing his stats. Ainz Mana pool increases and so does Chill. Chill has reached his new max pool limit of 100 before it was 60.

"Now Ainz you may want to put up a wall."

"Why?"

[Strength] [maximize] [orb] [increase] [mana harvest] [mind focus] [soul master] [Soul collector]

A blue orb double the size of Chill body is being held by Chill the orb keeps getting bigger and bigger as Ainz keeps giving him more mana than he can use, then Chill pulls out his soul grabbing the Roman soul, abyss walkers soul, wolves soul, undead champions soul, GEB soul, werewolves soul, archangels flame soul, dark elves and plague doctor soul.

"I summon you my army! No Fear!"

Chill slams his first into the orb causing a the entire throne room to be covered in a blinding white light. The entirety of Narazick shake to it very foundation. Albedo comes running to see Ainz on his throne missing an arm and Chill in the wall behind Ainz. Albedo starts running to Ainz checking if he alive.

"Lord Ainz! Are you hurt!"

"Ugh I'm fee just my head feels like it been split open. Chill how are you?"

"Ow I'm currently stuck in a wall so could be better."

Chill starts moving to free himself but when he did he couldn't move his body so his slams onto the ground. Ainz still able to move just only missing an arm. Chill looks at his mana bar it says -1000 while his health at 30%. Ainz stats are at 10 mana 70% health

"Little help friend I can't be able to move."

"Albedo help him up I need to check the status of this floor."

"Yes Lord!"

Albedo starts picking Chill up but due to his large size she leans him against the wall.

"So Chill to repair the throne room you have to pay 15 million for the damages."

"15 million for a bit of dust and some cracks."

"The crater you made as well."

"We'll take it out of my guild account."

"Excuse me lords but what happened?"

"Well Albedo a successful test with minor injuries." Said Chill

Chill begins coughing up blood as he finishes his sentence.

"Yes only minor injuries." Said Ainz

"Ainz open a [gate] to outside of Narazick."

"Why?"

"To see a test well done."

[gate]

Ainz opens a portal with his remaining mana the three walk through to see an unimaginable sight. An army of 50,000 strong of every soul he placed into the orb.

(Half of what I was aiming for but this'll work.)

[creator! General Chill! what are your orders!]

The enormous amount of voice flood into Chill mind.

[silence, I had a bad day so set up camp and await orders, Rea and Mary shall be sub commanders till Omega returns as my second of command] [Yes General Sir]

"Um Chill are you ok?"

"Why?

"Well your ears seem to be bleeding."

"Ah don't worry about it just catch me and put me back into my room."

"Catch you?"

"Yeah I'll be asleep for about a week maybe more."

"Why?"

Chill starts wobbling back and forth till he falls on his back unconscious. Ainz and Albedo check to see if he alive Chill begins snoring giving Ainz a sigh of relief.

"Albedo get his daughters to take him to his room."

"Of course Lord what are you going to do Lord."

"I going to read over Chill reports over the week."

"Yes Lord...Momonga."

Albedo begins blushing saying Ainz real name. The image of giddy school girl describes Albedo face. Chill could be heard mumbling "get a room"

But Ainz ignores it. Ainz [gates] back to his study.

(Ah I wish I wasn't undead but at times I'm glad I'm an undead, maybe I should invite Chill to the baths but as an American would he be against taking a bath together maybe I should inv other guardians as well)

"Another time but first let see Chill reports."

Ainz pulls out several papers with a note on the top saying "don't skim through, read all out it." Ainz couldn't help but give a chuckle. Ainz pulls out day 1 documents as he reading it he seems to agree with it especially that Nefia made synthetic dragon blood.

Ainz get day 2 documents

he begins reading it and it was uneventful day having already been informed of the events.

Ainz gets day 3 documents

An uneventful day having already being informed of said events.

Ainz get day 4 documents

A note that has say

"Shalltear me be present. Pictures may jog memory of world item user."

(Pictures?)

Ainz pulls them out seeing various faces but he doesn't recognize anyone so he calls Shalltear to his study. While he wait he continues reading but angers arrives when he starts to read:

"I arrived and threaten the Slane Theocracy leadership and bribed them for their slaves. I also made a teleported for E-Rantel allowing better mode of transportation. The teleporter works only with certain scrolls. It was awesome!"

Ainz knew of the Teleporter with Kikyo but he didn't know that he showed up to Slane Theocracy leadership to bribed/threaten them. He wonder how he got so many demihumans. He keeps looking down to see a number scratched out then a bigger number scratched out then a very large number written at the bottom for the city of E-Rantel. The number made his non-existence blood vessels appear on his forehead.

Knock knock

"Enter"

Shalltear enters Ainz study

"Yes Lord what services do you require."

"Shalltear look at these pictures and tell me if they look familiar."

Ainz hands her several pictures to inspect. She begins looking through the pictures trying her best to place the faces somewhere but nothing comes up. She looks at the picture with the man with long hair so she focus her eyes onto the picture Ainz begins to stand seeing Shalltear reaction.

"Lord Ainz this man...has really long hair."

Ainz sits down and has his emotions suppressed to not throw Shalltear out of a window.

"Shalltear do you recognize anyone from these pictures."

"No lord."

"Um well thank you for coming Shalltear."

"Of course Lord, I'm ready to serve at a moment's notice. Is that all my lord?"

"Yes Shalltear that is all."

"I shall return to my floor than my Lord."

Shalltear leaves the room leaving Ainz alone.

"Seems like Chill plan seemed to have been uneventful for finding the world item user but we have a discussion regarding his time in Slane Theocracy."

Ainz gets day 5 documents

An uneventful day having been informed already

Ainz gets day 6 documents

Nothing much happened then a document regarding the slave traders with sebas and solution but he'll read it another day.

Ainz just skip day 7 documents a lot has happened

Ainz starts thinking about Chill rage earlier today.

(If I didn't have this undead body would I rage like Chill but if I continue to have my emotions suppressed would I stay human?)

Message

(Evening Lord Ainz everything is ready shall I begin?)

(Ah Demigue, you may begin)

(Yes Lord, I can't wait to see the supreme being's in action)

(We will wait for best possible moment till then we shall focus our matters here)

(Of course.)

(Ah Demigue how our guest)

(He doing quite well Lord Ainz. He apologizes for his attack and has given use quite the information on the council)

(That great to hear what about materials?)

(Every bit is being harvested)

(Good, well continue on Demigue)

(Yes Lord Ainz)

Message ends

"The dragons we been dealing with have been quite a pain so now we must conquer the council of dragons hopefully it'll go a lot easier."

Ainz was about to teleport till he saw a usual book in the corner of his eye. A note written on it saying

" must read a gift from Slane Theocracy."

Ainz picks up the book the title says

history of the lords and kings

"A history book? How interesting this should answer some questions."

You'll have to find out next time!

Author here: hope you enjoyed day 7. I'll be taking a break from General Chill story to write another story so keep an eye out for it in upcoming week called "seekers". General Chill shall go under an edit to fix errors and add or remove lines of dialogue but I'll post a few side stories for General Chill when I'm done with those, but When General Chill wakes up from his long nap the chapter to return to action will be called "The return."

If you enjoyed the story please leave a review or msg me or if you have found a problem or didn't enjoy it please leave a review or msg.


	19. Chapter 19

Wrath of Narazick

A meeting is taking place with 41 individuals. The guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. The monsters that surround the table await for their guild master to speak. Above the leader Momonga a serious emoticon appears before his face as he waves his hand.

"As everyone knows we have been attacked by a guild alliance while we were away, but luckily they have been stopped at the eighth floor. I have called you all to hear your choices of what we should do. Should we attack them now or wait till Narazick is back at full strength."

A warrior clad in silver raises his hand to answer.

"Yes Touch me, what do you have to add."

"I want us to wait because they are licking their wounds and we can get a better grasp of their numbers that way."

Many agree with his statement.

"Does anyone else have something to say?"

A few moments of silence pass allowing Momonga to continue.

"Let's vote then on the subject of us waiting for the repair of Narazick and to gather information."

"One moment, I have something say."

Everyone looks at a 6'6 ft humanoid dragon. The monster in question is General Chill. General Chill is wearing red scale armor. His stats has switch so he no longer is a defensive Mage but an offensive one.

Chill stats before new world exceeds limits in every offense category but has zero defensive stats.

"Yes General Chill, what do you have to say?"

"I want us to attack them while they are licking their wounds. We have the advantage."

"We could but they still overwhelm us with numbers. We could kill many of them in an ambush but we would end up losing."

"I disagree, they couldn't conquer Narazick even though they had 8 guilds together. Their morale should be low and we could use that."

A humanoid Octopus raises its tentacles.

"You have the floor Tuable."

"I agree with General Chill. A major defeat such as this will cause problems internally. They also lost an insane amount of money and power due to the mercenary Npcs."

"Thank you for agreeing with me. We could steamroll them and ensure we don't get attacked again."

Beast king raises his hand.

"I would enjoy attacking them but we don't know if they will attack again. They may have lost a majority of their force but there are still 8 guilds in one place. We would leave Narazick defenseless."

Momonga cuts in

"We would be debating the whole day so let us vote. Those in favor of defending raise your hand."

21 people raised their hands.

"Majority vote wins, we'll be defending Narazick till it been repaired."

General Chill walks up to Momonga.

"Hey Guildmaster do you mind if I take independent action against the attackers?"

"No I don't but doesn't seen that'll stop you. Chill, we won't be able to help you."

"I know so don't worry abou me."

General Chill walks out of the room and teleports out of Narazick.

"This is going to be fun."

Chill jumps up activating his [fly]

(Where could I find them? The swamp around Narazick would make camping difficult so they must be around the edge.)

Chill begins to fly forward heading towards the edge of the swamp. Chill begins flying around the edge of the swamp looking for [respawn camps] after searching for 30 minutes Chill spotted the camps. Chill lands to not be seen.

Summon

[wolf pack]

A large pack of 7 silver wolves appears before him.

[soul merge]

Chill body turns into white light and enters the pack leader. The pack leader body grows scales on it. Chill has taken over the body allowing it to become lvl 100 and the other wolves grow to lvl 90. Chill begins to scout the perimeter.

(Let see if this bastards can handle a fight.)

Chill activates a stealth item removing his name and placing a fake name. Chill uses wolves speed abilities with an 8 tier stealth item as well. Chill runs around the camp seeing many of them arguing with one another about their failed conquest of Narazick.

(Their numbers have greatly fallen and their alliance is beginning to crumble so let me help them.)

Chill continues to run the camp site spotting a few lvl 80 walking away from the camp.

(Low level scouts. This will do.)

Chill begins running behind the scouts. Chill cannot be see unless through looking for him. The hunters have become the hunted. Chill orders his wolves to attack while he goes after the leader. Chill removes his stealth item making the scouts turn around just as their throats were being bitten. A few moments pass and the scouts have died making them drop a few items.

(Let see who else I can kill.)

Chill keeps running the camp looking for a weak spot. Chill spots 4 warriors talking to one another their levels are 90-95.

(Let's make some noise.)

Chill stealthy runs through the camp pouncing on the warriors. The warriors begin to scream causing everyone to run towards the screams. The camp goes into full alert. Chill has already sent those 4 to the respawn screen but he waits for people to arrive. A few moments pass and a large group of people surround him. The people began wondering what is going on as they see wolves holding pieces of gear in their mouths. Chill looks around to spot a level 100 Mage. Chill walks towards him and drops the gears before him. The act causes an uproar.

"Hey you piece of shit! You just killed my friends to cover your loses!"

"Hey shut your mouth! My friend isn't like your worthless guild that almost got wiped out on the first floor!"

"Well if the supporting guilds did their jobs right we wouldn't be doing all the work!"

"Fuck you Noob!"

(Great I have fighting amongst themselves and now for phase two.)

Chill and his wolves attack the man who begun to shout as the Mage was pointing his finger at him. Chill killed the man quite quickly and a piece of gear fell and Chill returned it to the Mage. Everyone begins drawing their weapons and a fight broke out between the guild alliance.

The different members began fighting with each other while Chill slipped away while they are fighting with one another. The guild leaders arrive breaking up the fight between all of them.

(Time to make an appearance.)

Chill separates from the wolves and begins to fly above the camp. He overhead everyone as he observed the leaders end the fights between their members. Chill waits till everyone has cooled off then he makes his move.

Chill opens his mouth and dark flames gather. He bellows the flames out of his mouth.

[Flames of the void, Full Charge]

The attack hits using all of Chills Mp. The attack weakens the leader to near death causing everyone to look towards the skies. The players are expecting to see a large number of players but they only see one.

(Ok, no fear. I can do this!)

"You dare attack the The Great Tomb of Narazick, The home of monsters! I am a monster who lives there and have been sent to kill those who attacked our home. Get ready because I'm the wrath of Narazick!"

Dark Runes appear over Chill body and they begin to consume his body. Chill pulls out a sandglass clock.

Super tier spell

[soul sacrifice, General Chill]

[End Summon Nidhogg]

"Let Ragnarök begin!"

A giant Dragon erupts from the ground underneath Chill eating him completely. The dragon flies upwards towards the skies completely blocking out the light from the moon and stars. The world begun to shake from beneath their feet. The skies roared with thunder and lighting covered the skies as if the gods themselves were trying to kill the beast.

The players before this sight received in game notification.

[World end boss has been summoned by General Chill. The world is begun to end so defeat Nidhogg to save the nine worlds. A player death would lose 10 levels and 5 pieces of gear. Nidhogg level unknown, Nidhogg stats unknown, Nidhogg weakness unknown.]

Nidhogg head appears from the entanglement of it body. Nidhogg looks upon the players than it opens its wings. When it did so terror ran down the players spines because the wings are covered of dead bodies from warriors of all nine worlds that are connected to the world tree. Nidhogg is 1000 meters long with it wing span seems to be double it size.

Nidhogg opens its mouth and begin charging for an attack.

"Everyone run!"

The guild alliance players begin to run in all directions but Nidhogg wouldn't let them run as it drops undead warriors from it wings surrounding them. The undead warrior levels range 80 to 90 and are given buffs making them stronger. The undead keep coming from all directions as they enclose the players. The players have two choices to fight or die so they choose to fight. 700 players against an end boss.

The guild's leaders begin organizing the players forming ranks and began charging towards nidhogg head trying to stop his attack but undead ice giants are protecting their master. The undead ice giants begin charging towards the players.

"Warrior in front everyone else with range attacks target that monster head."

The frontline warriors begin to clash with the undead ice giants. The mages and archers start unleashing various spells and attacks upon Nidhogg head. The health bar on Nidhogg hasn't move even an inch from the barrage of attacks.

"Mages, super tier spells now!"

Hundreds of mages all have runes around their bodies as they begin. They must attack at once or die.

"Everyone defend the mages!"

The warriors begin to retreat enclosing the mages to ensure that the undead do not disrupt their spells. Nidhogg attacks are growing by the second it'll soon be bigger than his head.

"Leader the west flank is failing we need reinforcements!"

The fight has only begun for 5 minutes and over 100 players have died and the number continues to rise.

"Super tier spell ready to fire!"

"Fire! Shoot that son of bitch in the mouth."

200 super tier spells begin to fly towards Nidhogg head.

[world end]

Nidhogg fires his attack towards the players. The two attacks collide between each other. The two attacks explode with an impact causing a massive shockwave knocking down everyone onto the ground. Nidhogg is also knocked down seeing an opportunity the players begin to charge towards Nidhogg but more undead warriors guard their master.

"Push through we must kill him before he gets back up!"

4 guild leaders rush in with other players through the undead and begin striking Nidhogg. Nidhogg scales are tougher than any armor so even highest damage skills are doing next to nothing. They keep attacking regardless of their damage. Nidhogg begins to stir and opens his mouth revealing General Chill is in mouth and seems to be connected to Nidhogg. General Chill armor has morphed into dark scales becoming more twisted and chaotic. Chill scythe also morphed into an undead weapon of twisted bodies and dark energy. Nidhogg has organic tubes connecting to Chills back pumping energy in and out of Chill.

"His weakness is inside his mouth! That player is controlling Nidhogg in his mouth."

Another 4 guild leaders alongside with some Players begin climbing Nidhogg mouth while he still stunned. The players enter Nidhogg mouth and began rushing General Chill. A Notification appears before the players regarding General Chill.

[raid boss, The summoner General Chill. The core of Nidhogg. Stats exceeded level, level 110, weakness lightning, acid, poison, miasma, and pierce weapons]

General Chill pulls out his scythe and lifts his hand towards the players.

"Come get some."

180 players start running towards General Chill. General Chill flies upwards above the players.

[void orb]

A large orb bigger than Chill appears in his hand and throws it towards the players. The players have no space to avoid the attack so the attack hit killing 20 players.

"I'm a raid boss so I'll kill you all!"

10 Hunters activated fly going towards Chill and begin rushing Chill. Chill does a wide slash attack but the hunters avoid the attacks allowing him to be stabbed by 10 players. Chills health doesn't move from the attack he just merely looks at them producing smile for their weakness.

[void burn]

Flames of darkness erupt from Chill body knocking the hunters from him. Chill flies down rushing towards the players. Chill roars at the players ready to fight till the end.

"Yeeeeeehaaaawwwww!"

Chill lands in the middle of the raid group in Nidhogg mouth. Nidhogg lifts his head off the ground and begins summoning rune circles around above head.

[end rain]

Towers of crystal fire begins shooting upwards into the sky and the towers broke into thousands of pieces. The crystals begin raining down towards the players before Nidhogg.

"Defensive spells Now!"

Tanks and mages begin making walls covering their teammates from the rain. The rain has them pinned down but Nidhogg undead army are unaffected by the rain and continue to march closer. The tanks and mages occupied with defensive the damage dealers have to deal with the threats alone. The groups use long range attacks to deal with the undead but it won't keep up from long.

Message

(Hey can you guys inside do something we are pinned!)

(We're trying but this son of a bitch doesn't want to die!)

Message ends

"Focus him! The people outside are losing so we must hurry! Use any lightning spells thats a dragon weakness!"

The players inside Nidhogg mouth start using any lighting spell in their arsenal to subdue Chill. Chill increased power won't make it that easy. Chill isn't a huge raid boss with patterns that can be predicted. Chill using his mobility able to avoid any powerful damage dealing abilities but the numerous amount of crowd control effects are slowing him down.

Super tier spell

[odin chains]

A female guild leader sends Chains trapping Chill ensuring he can't move. Chill looks at the woman trying to target him but he get immediately attacked by the other players. Chill can't move but that doesn't mean he can't fight back. Debuffs are stacking on Chill but his raid boss status ensures he doesn't turn into a rock. Warriors are fighting Chill up close and personal but each swing they land is almost certain death if their not quick enough to block or move. Each swing Chill takes is a wide arch swing making multiple heads fly off their bodies. Chill taking lives but has drop to 75% health causing one of the organic tubes to explode off of Chill back causing a knock back effect and removing any status effects. The sudden removal of the tube causes his Nidhogg to stop his attacks making him lower his head becoming stunned.

Chill flies upwards Checking Nidhogg status.

[nidhogg health and status have dropped by 25%. Time limit remaining 20 mins.]

(I gotta end this quickly.)

Chill begins collecting mana from Nidhogg increasing his attack power.

[void towers]

Several dark towers of fire shoot upwards from Nidhogg tongue. The towers randomly shoot fire at the players causing damage over time. The towers have a long duration time killing many players but more are climbing into Nidhogg mouth.

"Come on, is that the best you can do!"

Chill begins rushing the players using the void towers as defensive points for his rushing attacks. Nidhogg moves again but he begins to flap his undead wings dropping more undead. The undead are growing in numbers as they begin rushing the players outside. Nidhogg begins moving his massive body trapping the players. Nidhogg scales morphs into spikes and he begins to slowly close his body around the alliance.

Chill continues his onslaught against his numerous enemies. Chill towers have vanished but Chill has killed a great many but his armor and weapon are near their breaking point.

"Everyone keep attacking we have him on the ropes!"

Chill spots the female leader and decides to make her a top priority. Chill begins flying over the players avoiding spells and attacks making his way towards her.

[lighting lance]

A warrior appears before the woman thrusting a pure lighting lance towards Chill. Chill couldn't avoided it so he takes the hit by doing so his armor has been broken but he takes the head of the warrior and now stands before the woman.

[abyss pit]

A large dark pit consumes the two taking the two into a realm of pure darkness.

"Now tell me why you decide to attack us and how did you get those guilds to help you?"

"It wasn't easy to get their help but when they heard it was Ainz Ooal Gown their greed took over. As the matter of why to attack you was because of that pervert with the bow."

(Oh god damn it!)

"Well if I win or lose I'll have a word with him."

"What do you mean if? You're going to lose."

"That's the spirit so let's get started!"

"General Chill the wrath of Narazick, I'm Lady Sol the leader of 8 guild alliance and I have come to defeat all of you monsters!"

[Greater fly]

4 more wings appeared on Chills back and he Chill rushed towards her at top speed. She tries to avoid but Chill was to fast so she blocked it with her rapier. Her weapon breaks and so does Chills. Chill flies past her and fly's upwards then he opens his wings stopping. Chill turns around and begins a nose dive.

[Void fists]

Chill hands have a dark flame burning around them. The flames do fire and ice damage as well as unholy. Sol pulls out a pure dark scythe out her inventory.

[Lord might]

She buffs herself doubling her stats and jumps towards Chill. The two clash in the air and a bright light appears in this lightless place. Sol falls into the void disappearing but Chill didn't come out free from damage. Chill lost three of his wings and another tube connecting to Nidhogg. Chill and Nidhogg are down to 50% health and Chill have been greatly weaken losing there greatest advantage.

(She aimed for my wings, luckily I can't feel pain or this would hurt a lot. I still have about another 400 or 300 players left to kill and 10 minutes left. I'm armorless, weaponless, flightless and on a time limit... just an ordinary Monday.)

Chill abyss pit disappears pointing in front of waiting players. Chill raises his hands ready to fight them with his bare hands and runs towards the players. Nidhogg trap didn't succeed in killing all of the players but did kill a great many. Nidhogg once again been stunned due to Chill losing a connection tube. The players begin attacking Nidhogg but are surprised that they can actually do damage so their spirits are raised with new life. They keep on the pressure but the undead hordes have enraged increasing their stats and attacking more aggressively.

Nidhogg gets up again and runes appear on the undead. A few moments later the undead begin running towards the players and exploding causing massive damage in the player's defensive lines.

"Long range attackers focus on the undead! We must regroup our lines."

Chill is using his boxing skills to its fullest. Mages blast lighting spells at Chill so he decides to send magic back at them.

[Strength]

[Full charge void bomb]

Chill grows in size and bellows out black flames towards the Mage group. The mages try to avoid the impact but the attack implodes pulling them into a burning orb killing most of the mages. Chill turns around to focus on the melee attackers. Tanks try to get his attention but Chill clearly ignores them killing the players that deal damage allowing him to weaken their overall damage.

Chills health continues to drop even though he keeps killing many but in this battle of attrition he is losing.

(5 minutes left and I'm going to be at the 25% mark. Their still hundreds of players left so time for one last attack.)

Nidhogg begins charging his [world end] attack Chill also begins charging for an attack as well.

[Full charge Soul bomb]

Chill lifts his hands up and begins collecting mana into a blue orb above his head. The mana are the combination of all the souls from the players killed and the undead as well. While they are charging this attack they cannot move so the players begin attacking ignoring everything just focusing on the two monsters before them.

Chill and Nidhogg health starts falling quickly. Chill merely stared at his health bar getting smaller and smaller.

(My health is falling so quickly and so is Nidhogg but we are so close, Please just last Nidhogg.)

The two attacks are charging and growing in size. Their health is at 20%, 15%, 10%, 5%, 1%.

[Attacks fully charged]

[Soul bomb]

Chill drops his attack on himself causing an explosion inside Nidhoggs mouth. The explosion expands enveloping Nidhoggs head.

[World end]

Nidhogg fires his attack towards the players before he is consumed by Chill attack. The world around everyone is consumed into light and black screens. The blindness passes in a few moments allowing Chill to see himself falling towards the ground. Chill hits the ground causing a small crater but Chill has survived his ordeal and has killed over 700 players.

(I should have asked for rare items or something because I did this for free. Mental note ask for something.)

"Hey is there anyone else alive?"

Chill looks around to see some people have survived.

(Not even a moment of rest.)

Chill looks at his health bar and stats. Chill begins to laugh at his situation.

[General Chill]

[Level 1]

[Health 1]

[Mana 1]

[Status effects: stun, root, def. lower, attack lower, speed lower, mana lower, 99 level lost due to soul sacrifice.]

Chill stops laughing seeing something he has never seen before.

[New item gained: soul of end summoner. The soul of end summoner must be consumed by another and can allow the new owner to become a level 100 while having increased stats of the previous owner during his sacrifice summon]

Chill looks in his inventory to spot his soul. He takes it out to see a white orb with black flames dancing around it.

"I found him!"

Chill looks around to spot a group of people heading towards him. Chill tries to stand with all of his might to face his enemies. But Chill still cannot move a finger. The players surrounded him with weapons at the ready.

"Hey y'all, want to heal me so I can beat you to death."

They don't answer him

"So how many of you are left? It seems like 30 maybe 40."

They don't answer him

"It still is a pretty good record so are you going to stand there or admire my good looks."

They lift up their weapons and begin swinging down towards Chill so he closes his eyes waiting for a death screen but instead he hears a loud clang. Chill looks up to see a pink slime with two shields standing above him.

"Bukubukuchagama, is that you?"

"The one and only. I also brought some friends."

[Grasp heart]

[Champion bash]

[Rapid fire]

Touch Me nocks the people away from Chill allowing Momonga and Peroroncino to kill a couple of weak players. A green light surrounds Chill healing him and removing his negative statues. Chill stands up and looks around to see that all 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown are standing beside him (including himself).

"What took you guys so long?"

"We couldn't enter a boss fight that you made. Blame yourself for that." Said Ulbet

"Sorry about that I got carried away."

"It doesn't matter now so let us finish this all up and ensure Narazick will never again be attacked!" Said Momonga

The supreme beings shout in one voice

"Wake up Chill!"

Outside of Narazick

The army made by Chill stirs. He begins to move as one towards Narazick entrance. The troops begin pounding their weapons onto the ground causing the very tomb of Narazick to shake. The sudden quakes cause Shalltear to run outside. She prepares for battle thinking they may have rebelled for harming their creator. Omega walks up to her showing no signs of aggression.

"Are you rebelling?"

"No we are not; we are celebrating because the creator, The General is waking up."

Hearing that sentence Shalltear immediately messages Ainz.

Chills room

Luna and Chills daughters are still gathered around Chills body waiting for him to wake up.

"Mother Luna what happens if he doesn't wake up?" Said Renata

"Then I'll go get him. My husband isn't a lazy bag of scales" Said Luna

The girls smile and nod in agreement then their faces turn to shock as flames begin dancing around Chill body. Chill flames spread out consuming the room but it doesn't burn. A few moments later the flames return into Chill body. Chill takes a breath and exhales. He slowly opens his eyes and looks towards his crying family.

"Who you calling a lazy bag of scales?"

His family jumps onto him whit sheer joy knowing Chill is back. He gives them a big hug in return.

"I'm back."

They look upwards towards Chill and answered him together.

"Welcome back."

[Gate]

Ainz comes running through the portal with all the guardians. Ainz spots Chill having a family moment and decides to wait outside. An hour later Chills family leaves allowing Ainz and the guardians to enter.

"Hey guildmaster, long time no see."

Ainz walks over and gives him a hug. Chill was not impressed with his hug. Chill grabs Ainz with both arms and squeezes Ainz.

"Let go before you snap me in half."

"Sorry, seems like I'm back at full power."

"That's good to know but you should rest."

"I got to get back to the dragon kingdom and help with the rebuilding. I did save them from being eaten and it's my wifes home."

"Before you go we all have something to say."

Aura and Mare stand before Chill.

"Thank you very much for the candy and allowing me to fly on Lucy so please stay and I'm sorry for attacking you." Said Aura

"Um, please stay and sorry." Said Mare

"I accept your apology but I must leave."

The two walk away allowing Shalltear to stand before Chill.

"Please stay, I'll need more advice to gain Lord Ainzes love and I beg for your forgiveness for causing you pain."

"You are forgiven but I must leave."

Demigue and Coctuys stand before Chill

"Please Sir Chill accept our humble apologies for causing you pain and for Coctuys for failing his mission of protecting your daughter."

"I accept your apology Demigue but Coctuys I do not. You did fail me and you won't even speak to me to ask for forgiveness! I want you to wait for me at the arena in the sixth floor and take Renata with you."

Coctuys bows and leaves without saying a word. Demigue stands aside with the others.

Albedo stands before Chill

"I thank you for your time aiding Lord Ainz and helping us see the error of our ways. Accept my deepest apologies for fighting against you and I shall support your decision of leaving."

"Thank you Albedo. While I slept I saw many people working to reclaim what was lost to them, my people. I want to aid them in rebuilding. I shall come when needed Ainz just ask and I shall be there."

"I know my friends so let us send you off with a proper farewell."

"Thank you but first I must help Coctuys and Renata before I leave. I want you to come as well to ensure I don't lose control again."

"I will, what do you plan on doing?"

"Placing them before death door so you'll have to find out next time!"

Author here: general Chill back, I had other chapters planned out but I got busy so I wrote this this one which explains a lot of his backstory that I left in the previous chapters. I won't be posting more chapter of General Chill since I want to finish seekers as I been working on those chapters as well. Once seekers is done then I will focus on General Chill till it done.

As always leave a review or message me feedback is appreciated.

Editor: Sorry this took so long to come out but I have been going through some problems in my personal life and have not been able to get to editing this. So now that it out I hope to get through the next one quickly once it gets to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Reawakening

General Chill stands in the middle of the coliseum, equipped in his golden armor with scythe in hand. His rage surges allowing flames to dance around his body. Ainz and the guardians are in the VIP box looking down while Cocytus and Renata walk through a coliseum gate and towards Chill. Their eyes meet his and Chill's rage increases making the flames dancing around his body turn into tornado of fire. Chill pulls out another scythe from his inventory and throws it to Renata without saying a word. The scythe being the one he found in the dwarven vault.

"Papa what are we doing here?" Said Renata

Chill takes a stance and moves his left leg behind as if he's ready to sprint as he bends his knees. Chill opens his wings and places his scythe on his back diagonally with the blade going to the ground.

"You are no longer my daughter so defend yourself or die."

Hearing her father say such words made Renata's world collapse around her.

"Everyone be ready to cast defensive spells at a moment's notice because you're about to witness General Chill combat prowess." Said Ainz

The guardians nod hearing Ainz become defensive around General Chill.

Cocytus pulls out a two-handed mace and a two-handed spear. Renata prepares herself for battle seeing her uncle act like this. She summons her helmet and readies herself. Chill makes the first move.

[Flames of the Underworld Max-Charge]

A giant blue orb flies towards the two.

[Glacier]

A large spike of ice appears before them blocking Chill's attack. Chill appears beside Cocytus ready to make the kill. Cocytus swings his mace to attack.

[Strength]

Chill grabs Cocytus mace with his hand and begins overpowering him. Cocytus is being overwhelmed as he is forced to his knees with Chill easily bringing him down.

[Soul Shock]

Chill's chest opens and a purple blast flies from it hitting Cocytus. The attack does little damage but it stuns Cocytus and reduces his defense. Cocytus tries stabbing Chill but he grabs it with his tail. Chill lifts his scythe and brings it down but Renata flies towards them hooking her scythe with Chill's, trying to disarm him but Chill overpowers her and throws her to the side hitting the wall of the coliseum.

[Ice Burst]

An explosive force of ice comes from Cocytus freezing Chill and allowing him to escape but the ice melts quickly. Chill frees himself forcibly and rushes toward Cocytus.

[Fireball]

Renata is pinned onto the wall as she shoots three fireballs towards Chill but he easily knocks them away. Chill continues on his warpath.

[Glacier]

A large spike appears before Chill.

[Dragon Heart]

An image of a large dragon appears behind Chill and gives off a large roar silencing all magic attacks around him. The glacier disappears allowing Chill to maintain his speed. He throws his scythe and it begins to spin rapidly. Cocytus lifts up his weapons blocking the attack but Chill's attack was a distraction allowing him to tackle Cocytus onto the ground. Chill begins beating Cocytus with all of his strength.

"Cocytus! You dare not fight me?! I trusted you with my daughter! Yet she beaten near death and was almost deflowered!"

Cocytus merely has his arms raised up blocking Chill's onslaught until a voice cuts through the air.

"Father! If I'm no longer your daughter then what I'm I?! All those times we spent together! Do those memories mean nothing to you?!"

Chill looks towards Renata.

"You were everything to me but now you are nothing to me. Hear me now Because I disown you."

Renata falls onto her knees. Her eyes looked dead. Her world fell apart and only darkness remained around her. She looks up to see her father walking towards her with his scythe in hand.

"Renata, I shall end your life quickly to honor your memory."

Renata had tears running down her face. She looks towards her uncle Cocytus but he couldn't move, or perhaps he wouldn't move. Chill's heavy footsteps echo throughout the coliseum. He stands above Renata and lifts his scythe upwards. Renata looks at her father trying to understand the situation before her, but that comes are just has tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry."

Chill swings his scythe down. At this moment Renata's life flashed before her eyes. She saw her life and everything she had done from the day she appeared next to Chill, but then it just kept going seeing another life. The memories of the mother tree. She sees a dragon wearing robes talking to her mother tree.

(Don't worry. I'll protect this place even if I have to become the villain. It'll be hard being an evil monster alongside evil monsters. I'll get better and ensure no one harms this beautiful place. I wish I could take this place with me.)

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

[Soul Blast]

A large blue explosion erupts from Renata's chest knocking back Chill. He is stunned at what had just occurred. A thick cloud of dust surrounds Renata but Chill notices a change. A few moments later Renata appears from the thick cloud. Renata grew to 6'4 feet in height with her having armor changed as well. Her armor had morphed due to her rage and was covered in flames with its scale like appearance having changed to wood like. Her helmet morphs around her head removing the image of Chill.

Ainz had been paying close attention to this fight. He notices almost all of Chill's mana been taken and opens a menu regarding guests in Nazarick. Renata's name appears with status update.

[Renata, daughter of the ancient Dragon God. Level 65 currently]

Ainz begins wondering what is happening, but then a bright flame emerges from Renata chest. A Crystal appears with the bright flame emiting a strong light.

(She can take Chill's power to increase her own.)

Renata shouts at the top of her lungs.  
"You must pay!"

Renata spoke but it was a different voice. The voice was female but it was heavy and distorted.

"Come get some!" Said Chill.

Renata flies forward towards her father.

[Orb]

Chill makes an orb of pure energy and throws it toward Renata. She cuts the orb in half continuing towards Chill. Renata closes the distance and slashes at Chill chest. She begins circling around seeing a large cut on Chill chest. Chill inspects the cut and grins underneath his helmet. The cut heals immediately and does no damage to Chill.

(Sorry but I'm not holding back.)

[Greater Fly]  
[Void Aura]  
[Rage of the Ancients]  
[Hell Aura]  
[Ancient Protection]  
[Dragon's Greed]

Chill explodes with two different flames, one red and another black, with each one doing constant area of effect damage if someone gets near him. [Hell Aura] does physical fire damage instead of magical. [Rage of the Ancients] does magical fire damage. [Void Aura] summons a constant void shield doing damage to attackers while absorbing hit damage until its limit is reached and then it explodes and before it recharges back to full. [Ancient Protection] has a 50% chance of reflecting an attack back to the attacker. [Dragon's Greed], with every hit drains mana or health from the enemy depending which one has a higher pool.

Ainz begins to speak.

"It's been awhile since I saw him active that many passives."

(Got to make sure he doesn't lose control.)

Albedo asks Ainz a question.  
"Can you explain further Lord Ainz?"

"Chill's combat record against single individuals is quite poor since he doesn't find them entertaining, so he enjoys group fights. Being overwhelmed by a larger force or being ambushed, he uses mostly passive skills that deal damage and boosts himself so he can fully focus on the fight. He eliminates the need for planning attack and defensive spells. He enjoys giving them a fair fight."

Albedo looks down at the arena. Renata begins flying towards Chill ready to kill but he flies upward using his increased speed to avoid the attack. Renata quickly turns upward, losing large amounts of speed by turning upward. Chill flips around flying downwards towards Renata. He extends his arm grabbing Renata by the neck forcing her down. Chill still has an overwhelming advantage over Renata even though she leveled up. Chill pushes her towards the ground making a large crater. He looks down and sees Renata is unconscious. Chill flies out from the crater to spot Cocytus waiting for him. The blue insect has a bruised face from Chill's attack earlier.

"Have you decided to fight me?"

"I. Have. I. Shall. Not. Let. Fear. Take. Over. Me."

"Are you ready to fight?"

Cocytus pulls out two large claymores. The two swords require him to use both sets of hands.

"I. Cannot. Stand. By. While. You. Kill. Your. Own. Daughter. I. Shall. Protect. Her. Even. From. You."

[Glacier]

A large ice pillar appears before Chill, but he cuts the glacier in half while Cocytus actives another attack.

[Tundra of Silence]

Cocytus slams his weapons onto the ground and a large ice storm appears around the two. Chill's visibility has been reduced to zero even with his helmet. He can't see further than his hand in front of his face.

"Didn't know a warrior would have the silence skill."

Ainz watching above, knowing Cocytus' move set will be advantageous against Chill.

(Seems like Chill's way of fighting will end, but Cocytus hasn't fought against anyone with his style.)

Chill slowly walks around trying to find Cocytus but he notices his passives are being sealed and will be for a while. With his area effect passive being disabled, Chill removes his other passives to prevent them from being sealed as well.

At that moment of distraction Cocytus appears behind Chill slashing him in the back beginning his onslaught. Chill stumbles forward from being cut in the back, but quickly regains his footing. He turns making a wide slash with his scythe. Cocytus predicts the attack so he goes underneath the swing. He uses his left-handed weapon and pierces Chill's arm pinning his weapon arm. Cocytus lifts his right weapon to deliver a devastating blow, stabbing Chill through the stomach. Chill pulls back and head butts Cocytus. The attack stuns him allowing Chill to kick him away. Chill pushes himself forward with his tail, closing the distance and wraps his arms around Cocytus waist using his scythe to secure him. Chill begins to squeeze with all his might. Cocytus tries freeing himself but Chill is much stronger.

"Lord Ainz, how come Cocytus can't overpower Sir Chill!? Isn't Sir Chill a mage?" Said Aura.

"Chill isn't your average Mage as you can see. I myself find him being a Mage quite the lie. Most of us place our skills into an even scale of racial and job. Chill doesn't follow the normal scale."

"What do you Lord Ainz?" Said Shalltear.

"Chill placed nearly all his Mage points into racial skill tree (racial works with skills, mana, and defensive stats) while all of his warrior classes into job skill tree (job is health, power & recovery.). As I recall his warrior classes are: berserker, defender, monk, and fighter."

Incredible! The supreme beings are truly powerful!" Said Demiurge.

"I...I agree to have so many classes." Said Mare.

(He is strong stat wise, but compared to a full warrior or Mage he is at a disadvantage. The reason for so many passives is to overcome his weaknesses, including his own unique fighting style. Still, Chill can keep up with most people.)

"Lord Ainz, do you think Cocytus can win?" Said Albedo.

"He could if he used a different weapon set and immobilized him, but Chill closed the distance so he has already won." Said Ainz.

Chill continues to squeeze Cocytus back but he starts slashing onto Chill trying to free himself. Chill opens his mouth towards Cocytus.

[Flame of the Underworld, Max Charge]

A large blue orb begins to form in Chill mouth. Cocytus begins slashing wildly trying to free himself.

"Did you forget about me?!"

Renata came flying at high speeds colliding with the back of Chill's knee. The force made Chill lose his grip giving Cocytus enough room to free himself. Chill shoots his attack but Cocytus uses his [Glacier] blocking the attack.

Renata stands beside Cocytus with scythe in hand ready to fight Chill. The two stand their ground with a firm resolve.

"Excellent you two, but it still not enough! Give me more of a battle!"

Chill places his hand on his chest opening it. Ainz, watching the fight, suddenly teleports away.

[soul sacri-] Ainz appears in front of Chill before he can finish, and the action stuns everyone.

[Serpent's Web]

Three serpents appear out of the ground entangling Chill. He tries to break free and flames begin to erupt from his body.

"Chill calm down! You're losing yourself to your anger again."

Hearing those words an image of Luna crying appears in Chill's mind. Chill begins taking deep breaths. A few moments later the rest of the guardians appear beside Ainz. Albedo comes to Ainz side ready to fight.

"Is everything alright lord Ainz!? Should we subdue Sir Chill!?"

"Everything's fine. He almost lost control is all."

"Hey, can you release me?" Said Chill

Ainz removes the spell freeing Chill. Chill puts away his weapon and walks towards Renata and Cocytus. He stands before them and he places a hand on both of them.

"Cocytus, I forgive you and request you still stay as uncle towards Renata."

Cocytus bows trying to hide the ice tears.

"Yes. Sir Chill!"

Chill gets on one knee looking Renata eye to eye.

"My daughter, please forgive-" Renata hugs Chill with all her might.

"I know papa."

"Good this next part will go easier on my heart."

Chill pushes Renata down and grabs her tail. Chill begins to drag Renata and starts scolding her.

"Little lady, your form is sloppy! You have no weight behind your attacks, you were using that weapon like a feather duster than a scythe! We're beginning your training right now!"

Renata digs her hands into the ground trying to stop but Chill easily overpowers her.

"God father! Help me!"

Chill walks around the corner as Renata continues to ask for help.

"Lord Ainz? Should we not help?" Said Sebas

"No. You can't tell, but he's extremely happy."

"Well then Lord Ainz, what are your orders?" Said Albedo

"Chill will be leaving us soon, so let us throw a party to begin his reign over the Dragonic Kingdom!"

(Author's Note: I decided to lower his troop numbers to 10,000 instead of 50,000 plus his already 5,000 army. He has 15,000 in total.)

A few days later outside of Nazarick, Chill flies above his army ready to march back to the kingdom, with Luna and Renata atop Lucy's back. Luna decides to use Chill's gift and has taken an appearance similar to Renata. She grew to 6 feet, has dragon wings with some scales around her body, and also a tail. Renata is laying beside Luna, half dead after going three days nonstop training with Chill and Knight-Commander Omega. Mary is currently making sure her spirit doesn't leave her body.

"Troops under my command! We return to my kingdom, but before we do let us say goodbye to our friends in Nazarick."

The troops turn around facing Ainz and the guardians. Chill gives them a salute and so does everyone else. Chill lands Lucy and orders a forward march. Chill's army marches forward and slowly behind them a large group of civilians begin to follow. They are people from the empire, those who were unwanted and the people who were saved by Chill that were placed in Carne Village. 25,000 civilians are following Chill's army to a land of opportunity.

Dragonic Kingdom

A small boy looks out of a window while being followed by a maid.

"What is going on outside?"

A man yells for him. The boy turns to see Ruce with a large jellyfish behind him.

"Uncle Ruce, what is going on?"

"The king, queen and the princess are coming back! They'll be here in three days! Everyone's going to celebrate their return!"

"Really! What can I do to help?!"

Ruce picks him up and put him on his shoulders.

"You can help me organize the party."

"Really?! Thanks uncle!"

Ruce begins to walk outside with the boy on top his shoulders.

(Wonderful! Now the pieces begin to move and soon everything here will be mine.)

Meanwhile, in the Church of the Six Gods.

"Have you heard? The dragon king is returning."

"I heard. So is everything in order?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let us take our time and ensure the Slane Theocracy wins over this monster and ensure humans prevail."

Two different forces lay in wait for Chill return. What will happen? You'll have to find out next time!

*Author here: Sorry for not posting a chapter for Seekers yet because my editor has become busy. So if anyone wants to help with Seekers please PM me. I have gotten an editor for General Chill (many thanks MadDan90!) so this chapter will be coming out more frequently, but I still want to focus more on Seekers. As always please leave a review or message me because feedback is appreciated!*

*Editor here: (slumped in corner from exhaustion. Soon-to-be ex-girlfriend slaps me awake) AH! Ahem! Anywho, let me introduce myself formally! I'm the local new guy to the fanfic community, MadDan90! You may have seen me skulking about the review pages for a little while now. In any case, I am glad to lend a helping hand to Carlos783 on his story of General Chill since I can fit it into my schedule of going to tech school, dealing with life's craziness, AND working on my own story. If my services are desired, please be aware that I will also be helping Carlos to update his past chapters of General Chill so you might be in for a wait. We'll see what happens. On the subject of General Chill, I really LOVE the character and the story being told so I volunteered my services. As a side note, those Slane Theocracy agents are friggin' racist morons. I can only hope they see the light before Chill stomps them into paste. Anyways, I can only hope I leave a good impression here. (soon-to-be ex pours ice water down back of shirt) DAFUQ!? Argh! Until next time, everyone take care and have a good one. Later!  
(Plots revenge on soon-to-be-ex. ^_^)*


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue of the End

A humanoid dragon enters the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Shalltear Bloodfallen, sensing the presence of a supreme being entering the tomb, she checks in with Ainz making sure he was inside. She figures out that General Chill has arrived so she walks out of her room waiting to greet him.

Shalltear waits eagerly for Chill to turn the corner, and she spots him but something seems off about his demeanor. She sees him walking with his head held down and he had a depressing aura about him. Chill was holding a red orb in one hand, while holding a dark scythe in the other. He stops before Shalltear and looks at her presenting the orb before her. A heavy voice comes from him as he speaks.

"I came to bury my love one."

Shalltear looks at Chill and tears begin to run down her face. She collapses onto her knees just looking at the orb in his hand. Shalltear's vampire brides come to her aid wondering what has happened.

"Renata has...died. I came to bury my loved one and give their spirit a look at their tomb. I wish to inform everyone by myself. Tell no one I have arrived."

Shalltear slowly nods her head, and Chill walks past Shalltear leaving her to her own grief. He enters the 4th floor crossing over the huge lake and then enters the 5th floor. Shortly thereafter he enters the frozen territory of the 5th floor guardian Cocytus.

Chill walks towards Cocytus' home and he sees the ice bug warrior waiting to greet him. Cocytus has the aura of a child waiting for his parent to arrive. The warm feeling quickly passes as Chill stops before him. He looks at Chill's hand holding a red orb and he puts the pieces together. The two don't say anything as they just stand before each other. A second feels like it was a lifetime. Chill then begins to walk pass Cocytus.

"A. Peaceful. Death. And. A. Happy. Life." Cocytus said in a solemn tone.

"It was." Chill replied in a low tone.

Cocytus looks up towards the frozen sky. A warrior doesn't cry. He trained not too to shed a tear, but the world around him began to snow gently as if to cry for him.

Chill then enters the 6th floor and begins to walk through the forest basking, in the sunlight but his sadness overwhelms any beauty to be seen in this place.

"Hello Sir Chill.~"

He looks up to see Aura on a branch above him. She jumps down before Chill, and she gives a bow with a smile on her face.

"I want to enjoy this place, but Aura I came with sad news. Renata has passed away and I came to bury her."

Aura's eyes open wide and she falls backward landing on her behind. She had fallen into shock from those words and Chill begins to walk past her. He enters the coliseum to spot Mare conducting his duties. Chill walks up to him and Mare quickly bows before the supreme being.

"G...G...Greetings Sir Chill. Have you seen my sister? S...s...she has been avoiding her work. Oh. And how is the family? Is Lady Renata here?"

Chill lowers his hands showing Mare the red orb. Mare is confused at the sight and continues to ask questions when Aura enters the coliseum. Mare runs up to Aura with a cheerful attitude, but grows concerned with seeing Aura's depressing attitude. Chill begins to fly upwards and as he begins to leave he can hear the twins' cries. He pauses for a moment and then leaves the 6th floor.

Chill enters the 7th floor. He walks through the scalding heat of the inferno until he reaches Demiurge's home. He was sitting at a table enjoying some tea, and when Chill enters he quickly heads towards Chill to pay his respects.

"Greetings Sir Chill. What brings you to the 7th floor?" He said in a welcoming tone of voice as he takes a bow.

"Burying my love one." Chill curtly replied.

Demiurge is quite surprised to hear such a statement as he then looks at the orb and weapon in Chill's hands.

"Is it Lady Renata?" He says in a low tone.

Chill quietly nods in agreement. Demiurge quickly fixes his glasses as a single tear runs down his face.

"If you will excuse me Sir Chill, I have matters to attend to." Demiurge says maintaining a blank poker face.

Demiurge bows and slowly walks away from General Chill as he turns to leave the 7th floor. Chill then enters the 8th floor and shortly afterward enters Victim's church. Chill stares at a family portrait and puts it on the wall. Victim and Kikyo, having seen this bow not saying a word. He enters the 9th floor and as Yuri Alpha walks by she spots him. She begins making her way towards him, but she can sense his sadness but fearing punishment she does not ask for the reason behind his sadness.

"Greetings Sir Chill. Welcome back to Nazarick. Do you need anything?" Yuri asks politely.

"Yes. Please bring my daughters to the throne room without informing Ainz."

"Yes Sir Chill." She says with a bow.

Yuri leaves and shortly afterward returns with Naberal Gamma, CZ2128 Delta, Solution Epsilon, and Lupusregina Beta. The daughters of Chill are excited to see their father, but then they were told by Yuri that General Chill is extremely sad. He gets onto a knee to be getting closer to the girls' height.

"I'm sorry my daughters. Your younger sister Renata has died in battle. I...I couldn't save her." He says in a solemn tone.

That single statement had collapsed the world around them as they stood before their father wide-eyed. Words weren't spoken for a few minutes as silence reigned in the throne room. Then tears quickly began to freely run down their faces. Chill opens his arms and hugs his girls as cries of sorrow and pain echoed throughout the gigantic hall. Yuri hugged Chill as well as the tears couldn't stop flowing. They had cried until the tears ran dry from them all, so Chill gently let them go and continued his way.

"Sir Chill...did she suffer?" Yuri asked hesitantly.

"No. She didn't. I ended her suffering so she didn't have too." Chill replied in a heavy tone.

Chill leaves them to grieve and heads towards Ainz' study. He enters the room seeing him and Albedo discussing plans.

"Oh, Chill! I didn't know you were here." Ainz said in surprise.

"I'm not." Chill says flatly.

"Um, what do you mean you're not?" Ainz says in confusion.

Chill's helmet begins to liquefy revealing a woman with long red hair.

"I'm Renata Chill, and I have come to bury my father, General Chill. His final wish was to be buried here."

Ainz stood up and began to slowly stumble towards Renata Chill. The Overlord couldn't keep his balance and couldn't keep his emotions in check anymore. The unknown system that passively keeps his emotions stable couldn't handle Ainz' sudden torrent of sadness. Albedo comes to his side holding him up, but even with her help Ainz couldn't stand correctly. Albedo then gently helps her master and love Ainz sit on the ground.

"How did...how did he die?" Ainz asks hesitantly, still overcome with sadness and grief.

"He gave his life to save his family. He also gave me a message to give to you."

"..."

Renata pulls out a scroll, opens it, and Chill's voice is heard.

(Hello my friend. Ainz, if you're hearing this then I'm dead. I don't know how, but however I died I made sure my family is protected. The fear of losing my family as I rest in the stars scares me to no end, so please look after them. Renata has gained my strength but lacks guidance so please...become a father for her as I no longer can. I know you want to grieve for me but my death should never be announced, so instead announce the death of Renata. Enemies may appear again in droves if news spread I died. As long as my name lives on through Renata my family and the people in my land shall be safe. Thank you, my old friend.)

The message ends and the scroll burns up in a flash of blue flame. Hearing General Chill's final order Albedo nods in agreement. Ainz is still in shock so she shakes Ainz slightly letting him regain his focus.

"What killed him?" Ainz says in an empty tone.

"I shall tell you everything, but first let me bury my father."

"Of course. Where does he want to be buried?"

"He said with the others."

As Ainz tries to get to his feet Albedo helps him up. He makes a small gesture to Albedo so she gently lets go.

"Follow me Renata."

Shortly thereafter, Ainz leads Renata to a room filled with statues of the other supreme beings. At the end of the room their are two slots yet to be filled. They stand before General Chill's tomb.

"I never imaged this day would come. Please, give me his things." Ainz says in a sad and heavy voice.

Renata hands over the orb and scythe to Ainz. As he holds them he could feel an unimaginable weight in his bleach white hands. Ainz could feel Renata's sorrow as keenly as it were his own. The sorrow shared of everyone who loved him were in these items.

Ainz opens a console before him and he types the name "General Chill" in and places the items in the space in the wall. A few moments later Chill's form appears before them with his red armor and Renata's scythe in hand. Tears began running down Renata's face seeing her father stand before her. Ainz wants to cry as well. He wants to feel his sadness but that time has passed. His emotional passive had adjusted and he no longer feels the pain of losing his only friend in this world. Just a great, gnawing emptiness in his heart.

Ainz floats up and places his hand on the shoulder of General Chill's armor.

"Thank you for everything. Renata, take as much time as you want."

Ainz leaves Renata, and short afterward he is back in his study seeing Albedo waiting for him.

"Albedo, please leave me. For now, I want to be alone."

"Yes, my Lord Ainz."

As soon as Albedo leaves Ainz' study, the sound of a chair breaking is heard outside. Albedo shakes in fear hearing the sound, knowing her master had become violent in his grief.

Renata stands before an image of her father.

"Papa, I don't know what else to say, but I LOVE YOU! I'll miss you everyday! I want to spend more time with you! I wish we could have more time as a family."

Renata's voice starts to break as she clenches her fists tight trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"I, Renata Chill, daughter of General Chill shall take the name, rank, power, and duty of my father! I promise to take care of my family like my father before me and become someone you can be proud of, papa!"

Renata closes her helmet and draws out her scythe as she begins to walk away from Chill's tomb.

"My little girl. You are someone I'm already proud of. I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

Renata froze in place hearing her father voice. She turns around to see a ghostly image of her father standing where she was. General Chill in his golden armor shining brighter than any sun. She opens her helmet and tears are running down her face. Renata couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. She wipes her tears away and opens her eyes once more to see nothing. She smiles after being able to hear her father one last time.

"Thank you for being my father, papa. I shall return weekly to visit your grave and hopefully hear your voice again."

Renata leaves the mausoleum returning to Ainz study. She sees him standing in the middle of the room with broken furniture around him. Renata goes up to him placing her hand in his shoulder. Not noticing her presence Ainz jumps at feeling a touch.

"Godfather. I'm returning home now. I have made my peace, and in time so shall you." She says trying to console him

"I will. I just need to be alone for awhile." Ainz says in a solemn tone.

"No fear. Have no fear. Close your eyes and swing. If you miss keep on swinging, but if you hit something, open your eyes and don't miss."

"What?" Ainz asks curiously.

"That is papa's saying, but when he said it sounded cooler. Him saying 'no fear'. He said it was a saying, to conquer fear with fear."

"Heh. That sounds just like him. He was always scared but never willing to show it. We used to call him chicken dragon because of that."

"If he heard you say that, he might get angry enough to come back." She smiles at the thought of her father's reaction.

"Knowing him, he might." Though his face couldn't show it, Ainz was also smiling.

"I shall be back someday to visit his grave. I must return to the kingdom. The people there still grieve. When everyone has made their peace I shall return and tell you how papa died."

"I understand." Ainz says as he nods in understanding.

Renata disappears in a flash of blue light leaving Ainz alone in his study.

"I hope you are leaving the door open for me my friend. I still have a lot of work to do, but maybe you'll respawn so I'll keep the Nazarick up and running for you." He says in a light chuckle.

Ainz calls for Albedo and begins planning for Renata's funeral. Renata herself stood at the entrance of Nazarick and awaiting her is Lucy and Knight-Commander Omega. The appearance of the two changed from white colored to red colored matching the color of Renata's hair.

"Lady Renata. We await your orders." They say in unison.

"We are returning home. Also, call me Sir Chill."

"Yes Sir Chill!"

*Author here: Hope you liked this chapter and are looking forward to future chapters. If you enjoyed the story please leave a review or PM me. If you found problems regarding the story please leave a review or PM me as well. Feedback is very much appreciated!*

*Editor here: Okay, if you're like me and wondering just WTF is going on, then I have nothing for you. I'm just the editor here and have ZERO input on how this story unfolds. Which means I'm just as lost as you guys are. Case in point, I felt like I got kicked in the head when I first read it. So everyone, me included, will have to wait for more chapters to come out to make sense of things. Until then, later!*


	22. Chapter 22

Prologue of the End-Part 1

A week has passed since Renata has buried her father. She sits before her godfather, Ainz Ooal Gown, with her guard Knight-Commander Omega standing beside her. Albedo was standing next to her beloved Ainz, always ready to serve him and always ensuring his safety.

"It's nice to see you again, godfather."

"Same to you, Renata. Both of you, please leave us." Ainz said in a solemn tone.

Albedo briefly opened her mouth to speak. She was going to ask to stay but she knew that her master must have his answers so she bows and leaves without a word spoken. Omega doesn't move until Renata gives him a nod, and so he leaves with a silent bow as well.

"Renata, please tell me how Chill died." Ainz said in a low tone.

"I will, but… I..." She said with hesitation in her voice.

"I understand if it'll be a difficult to remember so take your time." Ainz said in a comforting tone.

"It's not just that, godfather. It's a little too much for me. Since I have my father's soul, I recall his memories of what happened as well."

"I see. Then please, don't push yourself too hard." Ainz said as he nodded in understanding.

"I'll try." Renata says as she takes a deep breath.

…...

After some time traveling, Chill has finally entered the Dragonic Kingdom's territory after leaving Narazick. Commander Ruce is organizing a large celebration for King Chill's return. Chill was with Luna and Renata currently atop of Lucy walking through the countryside. Renata was currently passed out with Rea and Mary ensuring her safely.

"How far are we from the capital city Luna?" Chill asked as he stared off into the distance.

"Oh, we're about a day away. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm... How should we enter our city?"

"By walking through the front gate." Luna said in a flat, deadpan manner.

"You've been hanging around CZ too much." Chill said with a smirk.

"She is just the cutest in my opinion.~" Luna said with a smile.

"Also, the deadliest in long range combat. If she was as strong as me, no way I would face her down."

"Are all your girls that terrifying?" She said to poke fun at Chill.

"Well, they are my girls.~ Oh, also is there some sort of royal procedure to follow when we enter?"

"Have you never led a kingdom?" Luna said, somewhat surprised at her husband's question.

"Heh. Well, guildmaster did most of the talking and paperwork, while I did a lot of fighting." Chill said with a smirk and an awkward chuckle.

Luna rubs the temples of her head to ease a sudden headache as she sighs.

"Well husband, since you became king, the nation has become yours, since only those of dragon's blood can become a ruler over the kingdom."

"Oh, really? So that's why Slane Theocracy doesn't like you that much." Chill said as understanding dawned on him.

"Yes, since it goes against their ideals and we have our own religion believing in dragons as the beings that control the world we live in."

(Oh!~ So they're like the Chinese in that way. They believed that dragons controlled the very weather itself.)

"I see now, and since my arrival, it is safe to assume that belief has grown quite strong."

"I predict that they're going to have a large party in your honor, with dragon costumes bearing your appearance." Luna said with a light chuckle.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh, great. At least I'll be able to have some fun before I rework everything." Chill said slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean rework?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Oh, after I defeated the beastmen army and that Greed King, I took some books regarding your budget." Chill said in a stern manner.

Luna's face turned grave upon hearing that statement.

"Starting now Luna, no more beer or wine. Oh, and before I forget... All troops are ordered to not give my wife any type of alcohol. For the foreseeable future."

"Yes, sir!" The surrounding troops said in unison, shaking the very ground with their combined voices.

In that moment, Luna felt that her world had collapsed.

"B-But husband... why?!" Luna said as panic and a sense of loss filled her chest.

"Hey, who spends 30% of their annual budget on alcohol while they're at war?! The main goal right now, is to repopulate the kingdom and regain our lost lands. And then we're taking over beastmen kingdom."

"Wha...? But husband...what do you mean taking over beastmen kingdom?!" Luna asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell ya'. I decided to take it over. They lost a lot of lives, so they're weak while my army grows in strength. I already have two of Narazick's task forces securing the border and rescuing people while my forces will reclaim lost cities and regain lands."

"I married such a meathead." Luna sighs tiredly as she makes her statement.

"Yeah, but you still love me.~" Chill said with a smile.

Luna jumps into Chill's arms after hearing his comment and returning his smile with her own.

"Yeah, of course I do.~ Oh, and what about Slane Theocracy?"

"Well, their scouts should be informing their leaders about the us right about now."

"Why are you letting them?" Luna asked in confusion.

"To prove a theory."

"A theory?"

"Two reasons why the Slane Theocracy's army won't show up. First, the Theocracy is weak right now due to their war with the elves and so can't bring any troops to bear. The second reason is that their poor excuse for a communications network is very slow."

"What if they did show up?"

"We been walking in these lands for three days with our banners up. If they did it would be welcome party for testing our intentions, and could possibly be a show of force to prove that they aren't afraid. Now if they did that, I would have to rethink my theory."

"What is your theory?"

"I believe they are afraid and are waiting until they're at full strength, but they are going to send some people to either test us or kill us." Chill said flatly.

"That makes sense. What will you do if or when they did do that?"

"Slowly squeeze the life out of them." Chill said nonchalantly.

"How?" Luna asked in a worried tone.

"Well, money is one way or possibly poison their farmlands. There are a lot of ways to cripple a nation." Chill said casually, as if he spoke of the weather.

Hearing her husband Chill casually say things to end a nation made Luna slightly scared, but it was ever so slightly overpowered by how much it turned her on. Luna was about to begin flirting with her husband but Renata stirred and began to wake up.

"Good morning, papa.~" Renata said with a yawn.

"Good morning sleepy head. Omega's been looking for you." Chill said with a smile.

Renata immediately springs into action, covering herself in armor, and has her weapon at the ready for a combat drill. She is expecting a volley of attacks, but Luna hits Chill for playing such a mean trick.

"Don't worry dear your father is just being mean.~" Luna said with a pouting face.

"Ah... are you sure?" Renata asks nervously.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry and just enjoy the trip. Mary and Rea? Please leave us."

The two women look at Chill for confirmation and he nods in the affirmative, so they hop off of Lucy and take positions beside Omega who was walking alongside.

"Where are we?"

"We are heading back to the capital of the Dragonic Kingdom, Renata. Which reminds me husband, do you want to rename your city?"

Chill ponders the question for a few seconds and then comes up with an idea.

"How about Frio? (cold or chill) It's my name in dragon language."

"That's a great name papa!~" Renata said happily.

Renata gained new strength from her fight with her father. Chill, alongside Omega, then trained her to use her new strength. Renata now has access to Chill's skills when he was around her level.

(My little girl is getting stronger every day. She can now summon up to 7th tier creatures. Her summons are loyal to her, but oddly they hate me and my summons. They act as if they are our enemies. It is probably due to her recent memory of her fighting me. Bummer.)

"Thank you daughter-" Chill's happy attitude disappeared, and instead a wrathful one appeared. His summons tense up ready for combat. Chill flies upward into the air while his army marches.

"What's wrong with Chill, Renata?" Luna asked in worry.

Renata looks towards Omega who begins grouping 10 Royal Romans, with 5 Royal Dark Elves, and those 15 begin to run eastwards. Renata jumps down to talk to Omega.

"Omega! What's happening?!"

"Seems like a scout team of 5 GEBs were attacked and 2 were killed. The other 3 are retreating. General Chill is giving orders to us all right now."

"What should we do?"

"Don't move and stay atop of Lucy. We can handle this."

Renata flies up and sits beside Luna.

"Renata dear, what did he say?" Luna asks, becoming increasingly worried.

"A scout team was attacked so they're sending reinforcements."

"Are there any deaths?"

"Two were killed." Renata replied in a said tone.

"What should we do?" Luna asked with urgency.

"Omega and papa are handling the situation and I was told to stay here. So, we're just sitting here doing nothing." Renata said with a low growl.

Luna can see Renata's fists burning with the displeasure of doing nothing, but against an unknown enemy she swallows her pride. Luna holds Renata's shoulder to ease her hurt pride.

Chill was in the air watching the scene through his skill, [Watcher].

[GEBs! Report! [An unknown female warrior attacked us and killed the others quite easily. [Did your unit do any damage to said warrior? [No, sir. She was too fast for us and her sword cuts our stone bodies with ease. [Is she a small girl with a scythe? [No, sir. An older woman with a long, curved sword. [Well, hang on! Reinforcements are heading towards you, so retreat with the main force! [Yes, sir!]

(An older woman with a long, curved sword? Could she be the world item user? She must be stronger than normal to kill two GEBs.)

[Sir Chill. Reinforcement team have passed the GEBs and are heading to last known combat location. [Good! Destroy the dead GEB bodies and report back on the enemy [Yes, sir!]

Chill jumps into a Roman's body and begins to look through his eyes. The team found the dead GEBs cut into little pieces. There are no signs of a battle, giving Chill the idea that it was an assassin. The Romans begin destroying the bodies while the dark elves were about to search the area. A Roman dug his spear into a GEB body but it burst open and a woman appeared. She lunged her sword towards his throat but another Roman pulled him back causing him to fall avoiding the lethal blow.

[Sir Chill, we found the enemy! What are our orders? [Capture her at all costs, but if it seems unlikely fall back to our position! [Yes, sir!]

Chill watches the scene unravel before him. The woman has long blonde hair down to her waist. She was wearing a single dark robe to cover her body. She has a washing pole (a very long katana) as her weapon. She has the aura of a warrior, but Chill looks into her eyes and a cold Chill goes up his spine. Her eyes aren't those of a warrior or a killer, but also someone broken. She was void of all life and even her wrists had the cuts as one does to commit suicide.

(She is just a mindless killer. She even tried to take her own life. What did those bastards do to you!?)

[Scout team, I want you to lure her towards us. I'm going to send Omega in to capture her. [But sir, we can take her. [Are you questioning my orders?! [No, sir! We're proceeding as ordered.]

Chill flies down landing in front of Omega.

"Omega! Bring her to me!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Romans encircle her using their spears and keeping her in place. Meanwhile, the elves throw nets in order to capture her but she cuts through them. She puts her sword back into her sheath, and she just stands there motionless, as if waiting for an attack. A dark elf walks past the Romans and tries to slowly rope her while she isn't moving. She turns her head and senses him. She opens her eyes wide and begins to scream.

"YYYYOOOUUUUU MADE ME IMPURE! AND MADE ME GIVE BIRTH TO A MONSTER! I WAS THROWN ASIDE BY THE GODS!"

She pulls her sword out at lighting speed trying to cut the elf's head off but he quickly dodges it. He jumps away but she gives chase. She was able to keep up with his speed even though he's level 90. The others give chase following them as well. The woman swings wildly trying to cut him but he avoided the attacks. She glows in a bright light and it increased her speed. She begins to attack faster cutting a piece of hair off of head. The elf draws his short sword and begins to block her attacks.

"Can I get some help here?!" The dark elf bellows in frustration.

The other dark elves fire arrows at her causing her to stop and turn. She cut the arrows in two and began to attack the other dark elves. They were defending themselves while she attacks them. The Romans appear, blocking her allowing the elves to regain themselves and come up with a plan. The Romans expected an onslaught but she stops moving.

"Hey, R-19! What's going on?"

"I don't know, but let's secure her before she goes wild again."

The Romans rush her, and were pinning her against their shields. She can't move nor does she seem willing to move. The dark elves come closer again to secure her but she rages again glowing in bright red light. She spins pushing the Roman back and charges the elves. She swings her sword wildly trying to kill them but they keep their distance.

The elves fire arrows to keep her at bay but she avoids their attacks. She gets closer with each step then Omega rushes past the elves catching her in his arms. Omega is a defensive summon equal or greater in strength to Albedo. He easily holds the woman with his strength. She begins to move violently to free herself even breaking bones.

[Holy Imprisonment]

Omega tosses her upwards and the shield on Omega's back flies off. The shield flies towards her consuming her into it and the shield lands before him. Omega walks towards it and turns it around. The shield has glass in the front and the woman is behind the glass imprisoned within the shield.

[Mission successful, Sir Chill! [That's good to hear Omega! Have everyone fall back. [Yes, sir!]

Omega picks up the shield and places it on his back and orders everyone else to return as well. The Romans are pleased in the mission's success but the elves were upset for receiving help. The team regroups with General Chill and continue to march towards capital of Frio.

-Meanwhile, at the Slane Theocracy-

A group of cloaked figures in a darkened meeting room were conversing with each other, with a sense of satisfaction filling the air around them.

"It seems like our plan is working beyond our expectations. He has taken her prisoner."

"He is quite a dumb monster."

"Hmm. Agreed, and her mother is still quite a useful pawn."

"I agreed, even though she is now a mindless killer."

"I wonder how many people she'll take out before everything vanishes."

"By the will of the gods, hopefully all of them."

-The Dragonic Kingdom, Capital City of Frio-

A man wearing worn out clothes is riding on a wagon that is filled with supplies needed to aid those in the rebuilding of their lost cities. He left the city and is only a few hours away. He was enjoying the peaceful scenery and the air that smelled of honey. Commander Ruce, after being overwhelmed by paperwork, finally has a moment of peace and quiet but only for a moment.

(These are the moments I live for.)

*BOOM!*

"What was that?!"

*BOOM!*

Ruce pulls out his rapier ready for a fight. The ground begins to shake more and more. He looks around and spots something shining in the distance. The light blinds him so he places his hand over his eyes trying to focus his sight. Ruce spots banners waving high and spots banners of the Draconic Kingdom. The bright light begins to fly towards him and then quickly disappears. He looks upon the army that was walking towards him and not being blinded by the light. He sees Lady Luna atop of Lucy and he was mostly shocked at seeing Lady Renata's growth.

Commander Ruce looks over the crowd for Chill and then a voice is heard behind him.

"Even in these peaceful times always look over your shoulder."

Ruce spins around immediately and kneels knowing that voice. Tears begin to run down his face but he doesn't show it as he keeps his head lowered.

"My king! You have returned to us! I, Commander Ruce, welcome you back to your kingdom. Please, let me escort you back to your city." He said trying to hold back the urge to cry.

"Please, do but stand up first."

"Yes, your majesty."

Ruce stands up with his chest out, but with tears running freely down his face.

(Thank you! I don't have to do anymore paperwork.)

"Come my commander! Let us go into the city with style."

Chill grabs Ruce and flies onto Lucy.

"Lucy fly towards the city, and troops? Double time!" Chill said excitedly.

"Yes, sir, General Chill!" The troops said in unison.

Lucy opens her wings and begins to fly upwards.

"Renata, grab onto Ruce so he doesn't fall away."

"Sure papa.~"

Renata grabs Ruce making sure he doesn't fall off. Lucy begins to fly at high speeds toward the city breaking the sound barrier as she goes.

[Lucy, give a big roar to announce our arrival, then fly around the city a couple of times, and then land in before the palace. [Yes, sir.]

[Troops, enter the city and walk through the streets in different directions. We'll all meet up before the palace gates. [Yes, sir! [Have the civilians that we were taking enter the city as well. [ Yes, sir!]

Lucy takes in a big breath of air and then lets out a violent roar that shakes the very walls of the city. The people inside try to keep themselves from falling over and look upwards seeing a large white dragon flying around the city. The people at first become fearful but then they see a golden winged rider atop the dragon's head. With that sight the people became proud and happy, and voices begin to rise from the city a single phrase.

"King Chill has returned! All hail!"

Chill's troops begin to march into the city with roaring applause and window breaking cheers. Lucy then begins to land at the palace and awaiting him were two dark elves. Chill, Luna, and Renata stand atop Lucy's head overlooking the cheering citizens.

"People of the Draconic Kingdom! I have returned!"

The people began to roar upon hearing that statement.

"My first order of business, is to party till tomorrow morning!" Chill declares with a large smile.

The people's cheers then became even louder. Chill and his family jumped off of Lucy, and she had been ordered to walk around the city as a symbol of power and to let children ride her. Luna and Renata enter the castle grounds while Chill stays behind to talk to the two dark elves.

"Welcome back to your kingdom Sir Chill." They said with a brief bow.

"It's good to be back. What are the updates to my kingdom?"

"Before we begin your majesty, Commander Ruce has to finish signing some papers."

Ruce tries to hide behind Lucy, but she grabs him with her tail placing him before the elves. One of them started dragging him towards the castle. He pleads to Chill for help but instead wishes him luck. Ruce is saddened that he can't be freed from more paperwork, and fresh tears begin to flow out again.

"Well now that's settled, what is your report?"

"The search and rescue team have recovered 10,000 citizens so far and are recovering at King Victory. Death knights have been escorting a small number of them to the city everyday."

"That's good to hear, but what's 'King Victory'?" Chill asked, clearly confused.

"The city where you defeated the Greed King and the beastman army. The people have decided to rename it King Victory in your honor." The elf said with a deadpan expression.

Chill stares down the little elf with mild annoyance in his eyes before giving up with a sigh.

"I see. So, is there more to this update?"

"Um, yes sir. The two task forces of 3,000 each are destroying enemy camps while ignoring cities. They shall arrive at the border in a couple of weeks to secure the border from the beastmen territory."

"That's good to hear. I'll have Ruce lead my troops to reclaim my cities. I want you to aid him."

"Yes, Sir Chill but what about your protection?" The elf asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I have Omega and Lucy here, but I just remembered something. I need your sister, the one who just took Ruce away, to take 3,000 of my troops to secure the border with Slane Theocracy."

"Yes, Sir Chill. I shall inform her. Which troops shall she take?"

"After the organization of my troops for the campaign I shall inform her, but right now I want both of you escorting me."

"Yes, Sir Chill."

"Bring me the troops that fought beside me at king victory. Bring their families as well I have an important announcement for them."

"Yes, Sir Chill."

She leaves Chill alone and quickly asks for the soldiers to came at the request of Chill. The troops quickly organize before him at the ready for battle with their families standing to the side.

"Men who fought beside me, I have two questions for you. Who here is willing to end their career as a soldier to return to their families? Please step forward."

No one moved.

"Who here is willing to stay under my command and guard their families? Please step forward."

All of the troops stepped forward. An aura of pride and happiness flooded towards General Chill.

"From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you all for your service and your sacrifice."

The men began to tear up but they still have resolve in their eyes.

"I know you all had to bury your brothers in arms and family members. The war took many lives, lives that can never be replaced. The lives lost shall be felt for generations to come so let's bow our head and have a moment of silence."

The people of the city were confused as their put his hands together and bowed his head. The people did the same and they felt a sense of peace. A few moments pass and loud stomping ends the silence.

[GEBs, bring the memorial. [Yes, sir]

Four GEBs were holding a large metal tree that was similar to a cherry blossom tree. The GEBs drop it before Chill and the tree's metal roots go into the ground and seemed to move with the wind. The tree stood at 12 feet tall and is 15 feet wide.

"Everyone this was made to honor the memories of those we lost and those memories we won't forget."

[Flame of the Underworld]

Chill's chest expands and bellows out blue flames into the tree. The flames travel throughout the tree filling it out and producing blue leaves. The leaves begin to fall landing onto the people but no injuries happened from the flames. Instead the people felt all their physical and mental stress disappear.

"This tree of life shall light the way for those who have passed so they will rest in peace. Men who have fought for their people, I shall raise your ranks into knights. This is the least I can do."

The families of the troops began to cheer hearing such wonderful news.

"Knights! Repeat after me and swear upon the knight's code."

"Yes, your majesty!" They all respond in unison, filling the streets with a thunderous echo.

"A knight is sworn to valor,

His heart knows only virtue,

His blade defends the helpless,

His might upholds the weak,

His word speaks only truth,

His wrath undoes the wicked."

The Knights repeats every word spoken as if they it knew it since birth, and once again the streets fills with a thunderous echo.

"May these words be etched into your heart and to be passed down to every child, so that they grow up with an honest heart."

After Chill had spoken those last words he begins to enter the castle. He shrinks his size because certain sections of the castle does not fit his large size. Upon shrinking his height is that of Entoma so he could easily walk around. He begins to tour the castle trying to get his bearings.

(Oy. I'm so lost. Where is the throne room again? Well, on the bright side I can think of a plan to deal with my nation.)

Chill begins to rub his head in thought about the problems lurking around the corner for him to deal with.

(First, I have to ensure population growth. Second, the border issues that need to be addressed before the takeover of beastmen. Then there's the Slane Theocracy, and then unknown world item user... and the problems just keep piling up… who's following me?)

Chill turns around to spot a maid. He waves at her and she waves back. Chill walks away going back into his thoughts but after a few steps he stops since the maid keeps following him.

"So, uh, maid? Why are you following me?"

"Um, who and what are you?" The maid said with a look of suspicion on her face.

Chill looks at his little body and gives a light laugh realizing the sudden change in appearance would make people confused.

"Take a few steps back."

The maid does so with a curious look. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears around Chill, and with a flap of his wings reveals his true size. He easily towers over the little maid who falls onto her rear end seeing Chill's red eyes looking down at her. Just then he changes back into his small size. He walks closer to maid to help pick her up but he picks up a strong smell coming off of her.

*Sniff*Sniff*

"That's weird, but you smell kinda' dead."

The maid begins to panic as the little dragon was getting closer.

(If that monster finds me out, then master's plan is going to be ruined! I need something to throw him off! Now!)

"My cousin...I just buried my cousin!"

Chill stops walking upon hearing her statement.

"Oh. I see. I'm so sorry." Chill said with sadness in his voice.

Chill turns around and continues to walk away. He turns the corner leaving the maid on the floor, who then takes a deep breath upon seeing Chill leave her sight.

"That was close. I thought he was going to destroy me. I need to report this to master."

The maid gets up and runs the opposite direction.

[Dark Elf Squad-1, are you nearby? [Yes, sir! We are hidden. [Have someone discreetly follow that girl I had just met. [Yes, sir!]

(She said she buried her cousin, but that doesn't really track. She smells a lot more dead then being around the dead. She looks alive, but maybe they burn the bodies here? Another thing to put on the list is culture knowledge... And I'm going to need a lot of coffee.)

"Husband, where are you? You have work to do."

Chill spots Luna turning the corner before him.

"Honey! Here I am.~" He says in a playful manner.

Luna turns to spot Chill's small size. Her eyes shined with joy so she immediately runs to Chill trying to pick him up. However, he height may have changed but his weight didn't. Luna tries to lift him but several bone breaking sounds are heard from her back. Luna falls onto the floor face first.

"Ow! My back. Husband, help me before I walk into the light."

"Oh! One moment!"

Chill runs over to Luna who was laid out on the floor.

"Why are you so heavy husband while being so cute?"

Chill pulls out a dragon vial and helps her drink it. A couple seconds later she stands up on two feet. She looks over Chill and in a rage so she hits him over the head. Unfortunately, she broke hand doing so. Chill gives her another drink and her hand is healed.

"Luna, before you break something just remember you're still adjusting to your new form, please so take it easy. Even Ruce could beat you in combat."

"I know husband, but I finally feel...well like you. I enjoy being closer to you in any way."

Upon hearing that Chill makes himself as tall as Luna and hugged her. Luna hugs him back tightly.

"Oh, Luna. Before I forget I'm going to need a room for my tests."

"Tests?" Luna said in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah. Me and Ainz made a deal to have better support for our respective nation's. I'll handle agriculture and testing while he does the manufacturing and trade."

"I see. So what type of experiments will you be doing?" She asked, still concerned.

"Well, all of them so I need a lot of room." She sighs in resignation before answering.

"Well there's an empty storage room at the end of this hallway."

"Awesome! So I'll set up my lab right now."

"Lab?" Luna said with confusion clearly evident on her face.

(Oh, that's right. The words of science would have no meaning to most people in this world.)

"Don't worry about it. Also, I want to show you something later today so come and get me when the sun goes down. I don't want to be bother till then."

"Um, ok." Luna said still confused over her husband's intentions.

Chill opens up his wings and flies away going towards the room. A few seconds later three maids catch up to Luna with stacks of paper that was each 4 ft tall. Luna rolls up her sleeves and heads back to her study.

"Time to do work! I can't have my husband do everything!"

Three other maids appear behind her with more paper stacks which makes Luna visibly wince.

"On second thought, he could do everything."

Suddenly, Mary appears behind her putting her in a full Nelson. Luna looks back at Mary and after gazing into her eyes she to see a demon instead of an angel.

"My Lady Luna, you weren't going to skip out on your duties, now were you?" She said with a devious grin.

"Um, no."

"That's good.~"

Mary then begins to carry Luna to her study. Luna looked like a child being scolded by their parent, while Mary looked like the overbearing mother.

While Chill and Luna were occupied with their work, Renata is currently laying down in her new room bored out of her mind. Rea is with her as her bodyguard.

"Rea, do you want to do something?"

"Not really, but whatever you do I'll do." Rea said, seemingly indifferent.

"That's no fun.~" Renata said with a pout.

"Why don't you take a walk to see the city?"

"That's a good idea!" Renata said with happiness.

She begins to run out of the room, but Rea grabs her tail knocking her down. Renata was clearly irritated by the act.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"You should change because you smell."

Renata smells herself and then becomes embarrassed. Rea leaves the room giving Renata space. A few minutes later Renata opens the door revealing an image of beauty. She was wearing a white summer dress with same colored shoes, hat, and necklace. Her dragon features seem to have a lure of showing off a fierce warrior underneath a painting.

"So how do I look?"

Rea just claps and Renata gives a courtesy bow.

"Should I tell your father about your visit to see the city."

"No, I'll be fine.~ Papa's summons are everywhere so I'll safe."

"Of course, Lady Renata." Rea said with a bow.

Renata and Rea walk to the front door seeing everyone partying but as she takes one step into the light everyone stops. The men are hypnotized by such beauty and the woman were amazed. Renata lowers her hat to hide her red face. Rea gives the people a death stare making them look away. Renata takes a few deep breaths and begins to walk towards the people. She coughs clearing her throat.

"Let's celebrate!"

The people give a roar of cheers. Rea tilts her head and has a thought of the situation.

(Maybe I should tell General Chill… No, she's a big girl. She'll be fine.)

A few knights go up to Renata asking for a practice duel to see how they compare. They knew they couldn't beat her father. Renata looks at Rea for permission and Rea nods her head in agreement. She smiles and agrees to the duels with the knights.

Renata lifts her arms ready to fight, but the knights lift wooden cups filled with beer. At first Renata was confused at the sight, but then the knights smile as their plan succeeded.

"Lady Renata, it's a drinking duel."

"Oh?~ How does it work?" She asked innocently.

"We each take a drink to see who will last the longest. The last one standing is the winner!"

"Ok.~"

Renata takes the three cups and drinks them all in a single gulp.

"I drank with mother while I was staying at papa's home. She drank a lot and the maids were even a little scared for her health."

The knights faces turned pale upon hearing that. They knew the queen was quite the drinker. They surrendered without beginning so it was an overwhelming victory for Renata. Renata turns to Rea with eyes shining. She was proud of her win.

(I won my first duel! Papa is going to be proud!)

Rea just nods at Renata's happy mood.

"What else should I do, Rea?"

Rea shrugs her shoulders not really giving an answer. Renata looks around wondering what to do, and then spots dishes being prepared. She heads over to the smell of food.

Rea takes a deep breath seeing Renata slowly glide over to the food. Omega walks up to Rea placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Commander Omega, what do you need?"

"Just checking on the creator's daughter. How is she?"

Rea points towards Renata as she begins to devour several bowls of food. Omega pulls out a napkin with kitchen utensils. He begins to walk over to Renata as if he was walking with the ceremonial tableware. Rea grabs Omega stopping his approach. Omega begins to emit a holy light and Rea begins to emit her abyss aura. Renata watches the scene unravel before her but continues to eat.

"You dare stop me to help the creator's daughter?"

"Lady Renata is eating so don't disrupt her."

"My duty to protect her so I have to ensure she doesn't choke."

"She a grown girl so leave her be and I'm her guard not you."

"I think you're not being protective enough!"

"And I think you're being overprotective!"

Omega turns around removing Rea's grip. She begins to pull out her sword ready to fight. Omega pulls out his lance pointing it at Rea. The two stare each other down waiting for the smallest of movements. The two were ready to strike but a strong sense of hostility and death makes them stop. They turn to see Lucy staring them down with flames coming out of her mouth, ready to blast them both where they stood. Rea and Omega look at each other making a silent truce. Lucy looks away continuing to walk around the city with children on her back. Rea and Omega turn to face Renata but she had disappeared.

"Where did she go!?" They both said in unison.

The two begin to panic as they begin to search. While the two were arguing she flew upwards to hide from them.

(Now I take a deep breath… in and out. I feel much better.)

Renata took in several deep breaths and flies away from the two. She picks a random spot to land where her father's troops haven't arrived yet. She spots a large garden in the distance with many flowers and trees. She goes towards the garden flying above it and seeing different type of flowers bloom and sparkle. She lands carefully to not disturbed the flowers.

"What a beautiful place, I wonder if anyone lives here."

Renata ducks down to smell the flowers but she smells fresh water. Renata turns around to see a large amount of water hit her in the face, and in a send she was completely drenched from head to toe.

A panicky young man's voice cuts through the air.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I didn't mean to throw water on you! I'm so sorry!"

Renata looks up to see the man. He has short dark hair and a slender but fit build. He was not much taller than Narberal, and his skin was very rough from working outside. Renata looks at this man and begins to tear up.

"Lady Shalltear gave me this dress...and it came from her creator and it's ruined!"

Renata begins to burst into tears having the dress ruined.

"I'm so sorry! I'll find a towel right now just undress so you don't get a cold!"

The man takes a few steps away to run inside but after the few steps his face becomes red with embarrassment. He turns to Renata to apologize once again but a large white werewolf was before him. The werewolf quickly places his claws on the man's neck causing him to freeze in fear. A few seconds later 9 more dark colored werewolves appeared. They rush to Renata side checking her for wounds and securing the area around her.

"Lady Renata are you unharmed?! Do you need to a health potion?!"

Renata wipes her face trying to hold back the tears.

"I was looking at the flowers and then he ruined my dress given to me by Lady Shalltear by wetting me and then he tried to undress me."

The Alpha Werewolf lifts the young man to eye level.

"The creator shall judge you for this crime."

[General Chill, this is Daughter Team-1. An incident has occurred regarding your Lady Renata. [What happened? [A man had made your daughter wet and he tried to undress her. [...[Um, sir? Are you there?]

Chill ends the communication to the Alpha Werewolf and a moment later a loud whistling sound can be heard cutting through the air. Another moment passes and a large fireball lands onto the ground causing the ground underneath to form a carter due to his forceful landing. The werewolves retreat behind Renata out of fear. Chill looks around to see his daughter on the ground crying and a young man on the ground. Chill begins to walk over to the boy with each step the ground melts and his heat increases. Chill's flames disappear as he stands over the man. He opens his helmet looking him in the eye.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

The man paralyzed with fear could not answer. Chill uses his large hands to grab the boy chest picking him up to eye level.

"Speak before I crush your body in two."

"Yes!"

"Good. So what did you do to my daughter?"

"I... um, threw water on her."

Chill then throws the man upwards into the sky. The man was screaming all the way up to the clouds and on his way back down. A few seconds before impact Chill catches him. The man passed out from the fear so Chill puts him on the ground.

Chill looks around to see a numerous amount of flowers. He begins to admire them and the trees around the area. His rage has passed so he was able to see a large mansion before him.

(Does this boy own this land and does he tend to this garden himself?)

Chill looks at the boy's hands, seeing the toughness of a hardworking man. It was then Chill had some respect for the young man. Chill turns around to face Renata.

"Renata, why are you here?" Chill said in a tired voice.

"I was flying and I saw this place."

"I see. So where Rea?"

"I ditched her and Omega."

"I see. Renata you're grounded with a week of training without sleep."

"Yes, papa~." Renata said dejectedly with her head hung low.

"Renata, just for today enjoy yourself, so return to the castle and change."

"Yes, papa!"

Renata runs up to Chill and gives him a hug. She opens her wings and flies away. Chill looks at the werewolves and they follow Renata. He carries the boy into the mansion and lets him rest in a large bed. He explores the mansion and was impressed seeing the expensive works of art.

(Now that I think about it I haven't met a single noble from this country since I got here. I need to ask Luna about this, and that's another problem on my list. Hmm... now that I think about it, this is a much better place for my experiments.)

[Protection Squad appear!]

A moment later 7 dark elves appear before him and kneel awaiting orders.

"Have you searched this home for anyone else?"

"Yes, sir! There is no one beside us."

"I want two squads to search these types of mansions and report if anyone is living in them."

"Yes, sir."

"Have the spy units found anything in the castle or in the city?"

"Yes, sir."

"Explain."

The squad leader pulls out a small crystal handing it to General Chill.

"Sir, these were found throughout the city and the plague doctors have confirmed that these are 3rd tier listening devices. We haven't found anything in the castle but the wolves and werewolves are sensing some creature in there. However, it's hiding its presence even from us."

(Is that maid the creature they sense and are these crystals Luna's doing?)

[General Chill, the prisoner has awakened. [Good. I'll be there shortly. [Yes, sir.]

"I'm needed elsewhere, so continue your previous orders till I change them."

"Yes, sir!"

Chill points to one of the elves.

"You stay here and guard this man. I want to ask him questions when he wakes up."

"Yes, sir."

The elves disappear excluding one as he remains to guard this mansion. Chill leaves and flies back to the castle and awaiting him are four plague doctors.

"Welcome back Sir Chill. We have the prisoner heavy drugged so she cannot fight back and we have her on the truth serum."

"Good work. So now escort me to her."

"Yes, sir."

Chill signals two royal werewolves to follow him and they do as ordered. A plague doctor with the number '01' written on his chest begins speaking with Chill.

"Sir Chill, may I have a word with you?"

"Speak Dr. Uno."

"I want to thank you for giving me the position of leading my brothers and being your officer under your direct command."

"Work well to do me proud."

"Yes, sir!"

"Anything else Doc Uno?"

"Yes, sir, the prisoner has a unique body."

Uno goes into his bag and pulls out several papers. The papers are a diagram of her body with various labels showing off numerous scars and bruises.

(She must have gone through a lot. Was she tortured to this state?)

"Explain your findings."

"Yes, sir. She has several injuries that seems to be from different whips. Ones from rope to metal. There are also injuries from blunt weapons that have broken bones."

"Is she being mind controlled or is she a puppet?"

"No, sir. She's a normal human. Our tests have shown that she was beaten near death then healed to the point that her serious injuries won't kill her, then they beat her again."

(Why would do they such a thing? Was her screaming earlier the cause of her pain? Maybe she a new type of warrior that breaks the human limits in this world? So many questions and so little answers.)

"What other tests have you done?"

"Standard tests as of now, sir. We healed her the best we could but there is a strong curse that we can't break."

"A curse?"

"Yes, it prevent us from healing her completely and makes her injuries worse."

"I see, I'll try to break the curse."

"Thank you, sir. Also, we did find something interesting."

"What is that?"

"We found out she had a child. We found tearing that is similar to childbirth but due to the curse we don't know how long ago she gave birth but tearing seems recent. We are amazed that she can fight the way she does in her condition."

Chill expression underneath his helmet is one of shock upon hearing Dr. Uno's explanation. He then stops walking to regain his focus.

(Damn.)

A few moments later Chill begins walking again. He enters the dungeon underneath the castle and two rows of 10 Royal Romans stand at attention at his arrival. Dr. Uno leads Chill to the woman's cell. He saw 20 magic chains on her person ensuring she doesn't move.

"Greetings little lady. I'm General Chill. Ruler of this nation."

"..." the woman says nothing and does nothing. She was motionless, exept her breathing chest that barely moves.

"Hmm...I might need Ainz to go into her mind."

Dr. Uno begins using a magic item to scan her body. The item begins to glow around her chest making him slightly nervous.

"Excuse me Sir Chill? I found something."

Dr. Uno begins to slowly walk back.

"What is it?"

"Well, sir she seems to have a very large bomb in her chest."

Chill then slowly pushes Dr. Uno out the room leaving him with the woman.

"So, an assassin that'll kill without mercy and if she fails she'll take her killer with her."

Flames dance around Chill body as his rage begins to rise. His flames disappear after a few seconds as his rage passed.

"Sir Chill, your orders?"

"Dr. Uno, bring 10 other plague doctors because we're going to operate. So, I don't want to be disturbed. Romans, make sure no one enters and tell Omega he's in command while I'm operating, so have him quietly move people away from the castle."

"Yes, sir."

His summons begin moving to follow his orders and Uno quickly brings 10 other plague doctors. Chill shrinks his size to that of Narberal's size. He liquefies his helmet and gloves for better accuracy. Chill removes the chains around the woman arms and immediately she tries to choke him but it has no effect. He flicks her head knocking her out so he continues to remove the chains. Chill then places the woman onto a wooden table.

"Okay everyone! We're going to remove the magic item from her chest. Follow my every command without a second's hesitation!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Uno, where's the bomb?"

"Sir! It's a few inches underneath her heart."

Chill cuts the woman outfit exposing her upper body and opens his hand towards Uno.

"Scalpel."

Upon that command Uno hands him a scalpel. Chill cuts between the third and fourth rib opening and Uno begins giving orders to other plague doctors as Chill continues to operate. The doctors are taking mental notes as Chill sticks his hand into the woman body.

"I know you lot have questions. I shall explain so listen closely because I'm only saying this once. A bomb, especially one this powerful, was made by a smart man so in order to gain more knowledge about this world I need to examine this bomb."

The plague doctors drank in every word as if it were a delicious soup. They merely nod in agreement as not to break Chill's focus. He can feel the bomb on his fingertip and can feel a large crystal about the size of a normal human hand. Chill can feel a curse flowing through the crystal so he begins emitting heat around his hand cutting its grasp from the woman's heart. The plague doctors have a magic box to hold the bomb ready and are primed to stitch the lady back up. Chill slowly removes his arm from inside of the woman and places the bomb into the box and takes a breath of relief.

"Uno, take the 20 guards and take the bomb along with my materials to a manor where the dark elves are guarding. The manor shall be my base for experiments."

"Yes, sir."

"Uno, inform me when she wakes. I wish to continue our discussion."

"Yes, sir."

Chill leaves the cells and was entering the castle. Two royal werewolves are told to return to their positions and he informs Omega that the matter is done with and opens communication again.

[General Chill a message has arrived from Lord Ainz. [Read it too me. [He wants you to join him in speaking with the dragon's nation in a few days' time. [Right. Tell him that I'll join. [Yes, sir.]

(Another problem to deal with.)

Chill begins to walk towards the throne room seeing a line of Romans, with each holding a stack of papers. He looks inside the room to see the top of Luna's head underneath a mountain of paperwork. Chill slowly begins to walk away when a hunted voice is heard behind him.

"Husband. Come here~."

"Ah, shit!"

Chill begins to run away but a shadowy creature appears behind him tackling him down. The creature begins to pull dragging him on the floor.

"Nooo, I have my experiments. I can't do this right now!"

"It doesn't matter! Husband, you're helping me finish this or so help me I'll peel off your scales one by one." Luna said with venom in her voice.

"Yes honey." Chill says sighing in dejection.

With the look of defeat he gets pulled into the Throne room and begins working on the mountains of paperwork.

"Hmm? Where's Commander Ruce, Luna?"

"He training the new knights with some Romans, but he should be the least of your concerns."

(I'm a dragon god and yet I'm being overwhelmed by my wife. Lovely.)

Chill looks over at his wife with the sun hitting the side of her face making her dark scales shine. Her hair radiates beauty and seeing his wife Chill feels very happy. Luna looks at him seeing him smile happily and so she begins to blush.

"Come on, Chill.~ Get back to work."

"Ok, Luna."

[Excuse me, Sir Chill? The boy has awakened. [Good! Ask him the basic questions and report back to me when you're done. [Yes, sir.]

A few hours went by and the dark elf calls again.

[Sir, I come to report about the boy. [That was three hours ago. [Yes, sir. He gave me his whole back story. [I see. Well, sum up everything in 20 words or less. [He's an orphan called Mad-Dan and was staying with a noble who left the nation. [Why did he stay? [He said he likes attending to the garden. [I see. And did my work arrive at the manor? [Yes, sir. [Good. Have a platoon guard the mansion and I'll be there tomorrow. [Yes, sir.]

(I should probably drain the noble's money before I forget.)

Luna pokes Chill's face with a mad look and then taps the paper on the table and he begins to write.

The day quickly went by as the moon begins to rise to its highest point. Chill looks outside seeing only his troops wonder the streets, and Luna was trying to keep herself awake but it isn't working as small amounts of drool fell out of her mouth. Chill stands and picks up Luna in his arms. Luna falls asleep immediately in Chill's arms and with his body heat is soothes her dragon scales. Chill places her in the bed and lays next to her. Chill unequips his armor to allow Luna a better comfort and the two begin resting with numerous guards surrounding their room ensuring no one bothers them.

Chill begins to dream a pleasant dream but he soon senses something evil floating in his dreams. An evil shadow so Chill grabs it by the neck and begins to charge his [Flame of the Underworld] attack.

"Chill stop!"

Chill opens his eyes to see a small boy in his grasp. Chill looks around to see Luna and a few Romans trying to free the boy from his hand. The boy has a look of pure fear being so close to death. He cancels his attack before it goes off and puts the boy down. Seeing the look of fear in Luna he flies away through an open window. Luna tries to stop him but she has burns on her arm from Chill charging his attack. Luna gets up to the window seeing her husband fly into the moon. Another shadow flies behind him and it's Renata giving chase.

"Lucy go after them and bring them back home!"

Lucy begins to fly after them so Luna can focus her attention on the boy while plague doctors rush in to heal her.

"Who are you boy?" Luna says with irritation.

You'll have to find out next time!

 ***Author here: The next chapter for the light novel shall be coming out soon so I'll be reading that and enjoying every word before another chapter comes out. Another note: I thought this would be fun since I hit 40,000 views for General Chill. You guys are the best, so I left clues on Chill's death. If you can figure out how he dies I'll send you the final chapter of General Chill. As always if you have been enjoying the story please leave a review or send a PM. Ditto if you have any concerns.***

 ***Editor here: For the love of Christ I really HATE cliffhangers! Ugh! Anywho, your friendly neighborhood editor here. Still, working on bring General Chill chapters both past and future to you with all due energies. Ya'll take it easy and have a good one. Later!***


	23. Chapter 23

Prologue of the End-Part 2

Chill panics as he flies into the night sky, and his mind begins to distort as he recalls the image of the boy's face in his mind.

(I would never do such a thing! I would never harm a child! I swore to never take a human life!)

Chill stops flying and begins to grab his head, feeling unmatched pain as 15,000 voices of his troops begin to flood into his mind. The sudden increase of voices requesting orders began to overwhelm his mind and started breaking whatever sanity he had left. Chill begins to fall out of the sky as he loses control of his senses and blacks out as he hits the ground.

Renata and Lucy arrive shortly after impact seeing Chill lay in the dirt. Renata runs to Chill side and begins to shake Chill trying to wake him up.

"Lady Renata! Summon Lord Ainz! He may be able help!" Lucy said in worry and near panic.

Renata opens her hands touching a jewel on a ring, and speaks with overwhelming sadness as she begs for help. A few seconds later, a [Gate] appears before Renata. Ainz and Albedo run out ready for combat, only to see Chill lying in the dirt.

"What happened Renata!?" Ainz asked in confusion and worry.

Ainz runs to Chill side, but then Chill grabs Ainz by the neck.

"Chill…you seem well."

"..."

Chill doesn't speak, but instead he merely shows his fangs to Ainz as if to bite him. He begins to stand lifting Ainz above his head. He tried to free himself but he was physically much weaker than Chill. Albedo moves to help, but Ainz orders her not to interfere.

(What's wrong with you my friend!?)

[Perfect Warrior]!

Ainz emits a green light, and in a flash his equipment changes to that of Touch-Me's World Champion armor, [Compliance with Law]. He uses his change in stats to hit Chill's elbow with all of his might, and making him lose his grip. Ainz breaks free and kicks Chill away creating some space between them.

Ainz then goes into his inventory and pulls out a lighting spear called [Dragon Slayer]. A weapon imbued with an attack spell called [Thor's Lighting], it does extra damage against dragons. It was classified as a divine class weapon, but against dragons it was as effective as a world class item.

"Chill! Snap out of it before I have to put you down!"

"D...do...it." Chill says in a stutter as his body shakes.

"Come on, Chill! snap out of it!"

"..."

"Please father!" Renata said as she implores her father to stop.

Chill grabs his head in pain, but then engulfs himself in flames and rushes towards Ainz trying to grab him. He runs at full speed using the spear's extended length to pierce Chill's scales, with the spear stuck in his stomach. Chill grabs the spear trying to pull it out.

"I'm sorry my friend, but this is going to hurt." Ainz said apologetically.

He turns the spear in Chill's stomach making white lighting blast out of his body. Chill begins to roar in pain as the three seconds of the attack felt like an eternity. The spear's lighting attack burns Chill from the inside, allowing it to pierce through. The attack stops with smoke coming off of Chill's body as well blood coming out his stomach and mouth. He lumps over onto Ainz and places his head on his shoulder.

"Ainz... I want you... to know... that hurt… a lot." Chill said weakly.

"Chill are you ok?"

"Spear out…please."

"Come and help me hold Chill up!"

Lucy wraps her tail around Chill's upper body, holding him up while Albedo and Renata are ready to place him on the ground. Ainz grabs onto to Chill and pulls out the spear out of his stomach.

Everyone helps placing Chill on the ground, while Lucy uses her tail as a pillow and helps Chill to lean on it. He was losing a large amount of blood and his wound wasn't healing, so Ainz begins pulling out some potions to heal him but Chill stops him.

"Hey Ainz, before you start with the healing, come closer. I need to tell you something."

"Sure."

Ainz gets on one knee, leaning in closer to Chil. Then he gives Ainz a right hook making him tumble backwards. Albedo was shocked and wanted to defend her master, but Ainz signaled her not too.

"I told you to stab me in the chest. To aim right for my soul but you didn't. I told you if I lost control ever again, to end my life, didn't I?!"

Before Ainz responds, he checks his jaw to see if it had been broken since he could feel cracks on it.

"I know what you told me, but you know I can't kill my friend. I couldn't kill you, even if you're going to kill me."

Ainz then points to Renata, who had been crying nonstop since she saw Chill lying on the ground.

"You think I could let her become fatherless? And what about your other daughters in Nazarick? If you have no fear, then feel free to take your own life! But don't you dare put that kind of curse on me!" Ainz said with anger in his voice that shocks Chill.

Chill looks over to Renata, and turns to lift his arm making Renata run into him crying in his chest. Chill holds Renata tightly trying to ease her sorrow. Ainz gives potions to heal himself, but Chill also activates a few healing passive skills and his wounds were already healing as if the injury never happened.

"Ainz my friend, I'm sorry for placing such a burden-" Ainz lifts his hand cutting Chill off knowing what Chill was going to say. He just nods in agreement and Chill nods back.

"Funny isn't it Ainz? Both of us monsters, coming closer to losing our souls, but I think I might be the first to go."

"Chill... what caused you to lose control if you weren't enraged like last time?"

"I almost killed a kid."

"Eh?... Why?! What happened?!"

"I don't know, one minute I was sleeping next to Luna, and the next I have this kid in my hand ready to blast him. And the look I saw in Luna eyes... I just ran, and then I blacked out."

Renata stops crying for a moment to answer.

"I was sleeping and I saw some creepy cloud thing around me. I tried running but I couldn't get away from it. That was when I saw papa grab it, and the next thing I know I hear mama screaming waking me up."

"Did you see the same thing as well Chill?" Ainz asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, I think I did, and I did get a report that there was a creature hiding in the castle, but my summons haven't been able to find it."

"Hmm. I should find this creature. Maybe it's the one that caused this. Renata, can you describe this cloud for me?"

"Um, it was like a mist, and I could see two red eyes, but it was rather small. I could see something in the mist but it was also very small."

"Small like what?"

"Like a child."

Chill goes into his inventory, pulling out a crystal that was given to him early on by his dark elves. He then hands the crystal over to Ainz.

"I haven't seen any children in the castle. They're not allowed to enter but my summons did find a large amount of these crystals around the city and placed in the castle."

"What are these?"

"My plague doctors said that they had 3rd tier magic, but there are hundreds in the castle. And then there's the human-bomb I got."

"You've been back here for a day and all of this happens?"

"Hey, not my fault they go after the good-looking dragon." Chill said with a weak grin.

"Can you move?"

Chill stands back up, being at full strength as the hole in his stomach completely healed as if the injury never occurred.

"Lucy, give us a ride back. It'll be faster."

"Yes, sir."

Everyone climbs on top of Lucy and she begins to fly quickly back to Frio city. Chill then reestablishes contact with Knight-Commander Omega.

[Omega. How is Luna? [General Chill, sir! There's a situation occurring at this moment! [Report! [Many of the citizens have gone mad, including the knights, sir. [Is Luna safe?! [Yes, sir she is. Commander Ruce is alongside with some plague doctors and are keeping her safe. However, she was cut off from us since she ordered us not to harm the civilians. [Knock them out and secure the civilians! [Yes, sir!]

"Ainz! My city is under siege and Luna's in trouble!"

"Can this dragon go faster?"

"Lucy, step on it!"

"Yes, sir!" Lucy responds while activating a skill.

[Path of the Stars]

Lucy roars giving herself a stat boost and making her go faster than before. A few seconds pass and they arrive at Frio city.

"Lucy! Ensure no one leaves!"

"Yes, sir!"

Chill and Ainz jump off aiming for the castle. The two quickly descend and fly into Chill/Luna room.

[Message]

[Albedo. Take Renata and regroup with Chill's summons.]

[Yes, my Lord Ainz!] Message Ends.]

Renata and Albedo land outside the castle, seeing GEBs making an earth fort in the street as a base. Renata lands in the fort's perimeter with Omega and Rea begin escorting them inside.

Chill and Ainz quickly look around to see some plague doctors with their heads cut off.

"Luna! Where are you?!" Chill said in panic and worry.

Chill begins to become enraged but Ainz grabbed his wing pulling him down to eye level.

"Calm down, Chill! If you lose yourself again, you'll likely kill everyone here! So calm down."

Chill takes a big, deep breath and manages to calm down. Ainz hands him his armor orb that was lying on the bed. Chill armors up and uses [Dragon Territory] to search his wife. A quick scan of the palace shows Luna at the lowest level running away from something, and it seemed her arm and leg were injured.

"I found her and she needs help!"

"Go to her and I'll stop the people somehow."

Chill jumps up, shrinking his size, and then punches the ground tunneling through the floors to reach Luna. Ainz having dispelled perfect warrior before arriving has regained some mana. He flies down using Chill's tunnel to follow a negative energy he sensed on his way in. Ainz uses [Fly] and stops on a certain floor. The floor is filled with people that seemed to have lost their minds. They see Ainz and then begin running towards him with the intent to kill.

[Time Stop]

Ainz freezes time and begins to inspect the people, using his undead passive and sees a curse flowing through the air and into the people. He follows the curse to an iron door. Ainz enters ending his [Time Stop] spell and sees a room filled with 10 dead Romans, each with stab wounds from their own weapon. Ainz walks past them to see a woman just standing in her cell just motionless. Ainz could see death coming from her body.

[Greater Appraisal]

[The Martyr]

A living weapon due to a horrible death or horrible life. If the martyr isn't killed after combat it begins to spread Area of Effect curse, causing chaos all around. The effect in question was rage and suffering.

"I see. So this is what caused the people to attack. Still, if I end this curse I won't be able to investigate, but this chaos must end first before Chill's city falls apart."

[Hell Flame]

Ainz shoots a little fireball towards the woman and it begins to burn her. She burns in the scorching hell-fire, but remained still. As her body begins to turn to ash she moves her hands together as if she praying. Then a smile appears on her face, as if she had found peace.

"Forgive me, my little Zesshi."

A few seconds later and she turns to ashes. Ainz gives the woman a moment of silence, and then a scream is heard outside. He leaves the prison to see some people trying to run away while others are attacking them. Ainz looks around to see a large amount of [The Martyr] effect still in the air.

(There is only one thing to do.)

[Fly]

Ainz flies outside going upwards in the sky and then he lifts his hand upwards.

[Absorb Curse]!

Dark purple mists began to flow to Ainz, wrapping around him as it is drained into his body.

[Message]

[Albedo. How is your situation?]

[Sir Chill's summons are holding and it seems like the people are returning to normal. There are still many people attacking one another however.]

[I removed the problem causing people to go mad, but there's a lot to of the curse in the air and I'm currently absorbing it. I can't move until I'm done so I need you to protect Renata.]

[But Lord Ainz, you're all alone! Renata is safe with the summons, so please let me aid you!]

[No. That's an order.]

[Yes, my Lord Ainz.]

[Message Ends]

"Chill, I hope you got to Luna in time, because frankly I don't want to face your wrath if she dies."

In a tunnel underneath the castle Luna was being escorted by Dr. Uno, Commander Ruce, and three other plague doctors. The group have injuries and are currently running away from some unknown creature. Luna falls onto the stone path as her injuries haven't been healed yet. The sudden attack of the creature and disappearance of her husband Chill had allowed Luna to receive a severe injury on her leg.

Ruce and Uno both help Luna to lean against the wall. Uno begins healing her while the others guard her life. Uno examines her leg to see her thigh is rotting away with pieces of flesh falling off.

"My Lady Luna, I have good news and bad news."

"I see. Bad news first then." Luna says with determination in her voice.

"I won't be able to heal this injury, since it's still rotting away at your flesh, but I can slow it down till the effect is over."

"Okay. What about the good news?"

"General Chill is coming for us and he brought Lord Ainz to help."

"What's taking my husband so long? I'm going to have such a talking to him when I see him."

"My queen, please go easy on his majesty." Said Ruce in a light tone.

The group begins to feel lighthearted but then a distant footstep is heard, causing silence to overcome the group. They turn to look at the end of the tunnel were darkness blocks the creature's approach. Ruce and the other plague doctors stand before Luna and Uno.

"Uno, take her majesty and run! We'll hold him off."

"Of course." He said in a solemn tone.

Dr. Uno helps Luna stand by putting her arm around his shoulder. The two begin to walk away as the footsteps started to become louder. The creature appears out of the darkness standing before Ruce and the others. It stands before them, currently using Mary as its new host. Her golden wings have turned into diseased wings and a purple bloody wound is was visible her neck. Pieces of her skin were falling off exposing something moving inside her body.

"Kill me! Argh…. Oh, never mind. I really enjoy this body. Especially how tasty her life energy is."

The creature begins to feel his new body moving Mary's hands over every inch of it.

"You sick monster!" Commander Ruce yelled in anger and disgust.

"Don't worry, Ruce. I won't kill you since you raised me so well, and don't worry I'll use your lessons well like this one."

The controlled Mary snaps her fingers and a hand pierces Ruce's back, and he turns around to see a maid smiling at him. The plague doctors try to free him but the controlled Mary sends out shadows grabbing the plague doctors. She pulls one towards her and bites his neck draining him of his soul. The look on her face was pure Ecstasy. A few seconds pass and the plague doctor that she was feasting upon seemed to shrive like a raisin after she consumed him. She throws the corpse aside and grabs another one.

"So tasty! I can't wait to taste that dragon descendant woman and use her body. Then I can have the main course! That large white dragon. I can't image his taste and his power!"

"You shall never have them, because the creator shall kill you before you can do anything."

"Well then, in that case I hope so. Then I can take his body and rule this world."

The controlled Mary then begins to consume the rest of the plague doctors. Ruce tries to help but he passes out from his injury.

At the end of the escape tunnel Uno and Luna stop walking as the exit had been blocked off by rumble.

"Put me down Dr. Uno. It seems like we have to fight."

"Seems so Lady Luna, but I have faith creator will be here to save us."

Uno puts Luna on the ground checking her leg seeing the damage effect has stopped so he begins to heal her leg.

"Do you have a plan of beating Mary?"

"That isn't officer Mary and I do not."

"Heh. No fear seems like our only plan doesn't it." Luna says with a weak chuckle.

"It seems so Lady Luna."

Footsteps are heard so Uno picks Luna up so the two get ready to fight.

"Well, they're becoming food for me, so that's a very good plan."

The footsteps stop as Mary stands before them with Ruce in her hand. Luna stares at this monster holding Ruce as blood seemed to be dripping from his body.

"Oh, don't worry.~ He's alive, as I need servants to do my bidding after I take control and take that dragon's body."

"You mean my husband?" Luna says this with a sickening anger burning in her chest.

"Yes, your husband, but don't you worry. I won't hurt the merchandise.~"

"Don't worry. You won't because you won't have the chance."

"Aw.~ You're so cute when you're scared."

"I'm scared not because of you. Since you haven't noticed I'll tell you a little secret."

"Oh? I love secrets.~"

"My husband has quite a temper, and when he gets mad it gets real hot."

"Not much of a secret there. A lot of things get hot when they get mad, or are you saying he's really good in bed when he gets mad.~"

"Nope."

Luna lifts her wings to cover her and Uno as an intense heat begins to burn the stone walls around them. The ground begins to tremble, getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. The ceiling above her collapses as a large golden dragon fireball appears before her.

"Never harm a man's wife! Because my wife is my life!"

Chill swings with a wide left hook, hitting Mary in the face and knocking her head all the way to the ground, crushing stone along with her skull. A body size hole appears from the force of Chill's punch to Mary's head. The maid jumps from the shadows trying to stab Chill but the flames around his body turns her into a blazing fireball, quickly turning her to ashes.

The force of the punch makes Mary bounce into the air so Chill grabs her face and begins to fly upwards dragging her along the way. His hand engulfs Mary's head in fire and she tries to break free, but Chill was too strong. Her head becomes disfigured from the flames, and Chill bursts through the castle ceiling with Mary in hand while Ainz is still absorbing [The Martyr] effects.

Chill let's go and she flies backward getting space between them.

"So, you are General Chill, the almighty white dragon. Well, I'm the Vampiric Dragon Lord."

"Shut up. I don't care. This is where you die."

"Oh, so confident aren't we?~"

[Soul Master]!

Chill goes into his chest and pulls out his soul, and lifts it above his head.

"You have quite the honor you worm, because I'm so mad that I'm going to use this against you."

"Oh? I'm so scared being the main course.~"

"I can do this only once since I don't know what will happen the second time, but in this case it is a controlled experiment."

"You going to feed me? Because that'll save us a lot of time?"

"Do you know why dragons aren't scared of time like the other races?"

"I don't really know. Though the topic intrigues me. Do continue.~"

"We exist out of time, so we will live for all eternity. Until the end of time, we'll continue to exist. So let me show you the end of time."

[Soul Sacrifice]!

Chill begins to crush his soul making it implode on itself. The ball of pure energy turns into a dense ball of darkness similar to a black hole. Chill places it back into his chest and disappears.

"My friend, please be careful." Ainz says in a worried tone.

"Where did he go?!"

A voice is heard everywhere around Mary.

"Not where, but when."

The possessed Mary looks around to see nothing except for Ainz in the sky, but she was not concerned about him since he hadn't moved. Mary takes a closer look at Ainz, to see an undead in the air but she was more focused on the fact that his robes aren't moving in such strong winds. Mary stops and looks down to see the fires in the city aren't moving nor are the people.

"What's going on?!" She said in rage and confusion.

"You seem to grasp the situation but let me explain. Once I summon the end of days, I decided how about after the end of days. I could once as well but that's the end of life, light, and time so it's never ending darkness, well rather whiteness but that's a lesson you can't comprehend."

"What are you saying?!"

"In short, this is your end, your final hour."

A bright light appears before the possessed Mary and Chill walks through it but he has changed. Chill has a body of pure white energy. He looks as if a star has come down from the heavens.

"Who, What are you?!"

"I'm General Chill the Dragon God. A creator of lives, a husband, a father, and a friend to many, but right now I'm General Chill the Dragon of Time. The never-ending dragon."

Chill begins to walk towards Mary and she tries to flee. She flies away as fast as she can but as she blinks she returns before Chill as he keeps walking closer towards her.

"You're in a place of time I created. An unlimited pocket of space and time. You are at my bidding."

Mary lifts both her hands trying to launch her shadows to attack but nothing appears. She tries another skill to attack but nothing happens.

"What's going on?!"

"That's my summon in are inside of, so she can't attack me, and I erased your attacks from time so there's nothing you can do. Just take your time to make peace."

"If you kill me, then what about this woman I have!? You'll kill her if you kill me."

"I won't, because I can do this."

[Before Injury]

Mary begins to fall into pain as the shadows leave her body. Mary is back to normal even without any injuries present on her body. After a second passes, Mary disappears back into normal time. The shadows clump up making a body of a child. He looks up to see Chill before him looking down on him.

"You wouldn't harm a child would you?" The form says in fear.

"How can I harm something that doesn't exist."

Chill lifts his hand towards him placing it on his head.

[Erase]

"Noooooooo!"

The boy of shadows disappeared from time itself, and thus no longer existed. Chill looks around to see the chaos underneath his feet. Chill concentrates on his status, trying to figure out how long he has in this form. Ironically, he learns that it was unlimited.

(It seems like I have plenty of time to fix everything.)

Chill removes the pocket of space and time and begins descending. Everyone in the city stops to look at him as his feet touch the ground and it becomes dust underneath him.

"I shall fix this to how it was before. Ainz, please take my family out of here just in case."

Ainz nods and teleports away grabbing Albedo, Renata, and Luna with him. He opens a [Gate] to take them out of the city to where Chill and Ainz fought earlier.

Chill lifts his hand into the air.

[Return]

An energy pulses from Chill covering the entire city and it begins to rewind time before everything was thrown into chaos. He brings his hand to his mouth, wiping off some blood that had begun to drain out.

(I'm quite powerful in this form, but I can't hold it for much longer, but it should be enough to save everyone.)

A final pulse covers the city and Chill flies upwards, making time go forward, and then back to normal. He flies above the city and then, *BOOM!*. Chill explodes into a large ball of white fire. The fire begins to rain down, but Lucy and Ainz hover above the city using powerful wind magic to prevent any fires from touching the city.

Ainz begins to scan the skyline looking for Chill and spots a naked white dragon falling from the sky. Ainz then tells Lucy to fall over placing Chill on her back. Lucy descends slowly onto the ground before the castle. Luna and Renata fly a top Lucy with tears as Chill lays motionless and missing an arm, a wing, and his tail.

"Godfather he's! Cold! I can't feel any heat from him."

Ainz wants to shed tears, but instead he closes his fist, silently cursing his undead body for not feeling sadness at this. Albedo comes to his side with a compassionate smile, giving him comfort to his burdens.

The city's people came around to see their king lay there motionless. Ruce and the knights break out into tears seeing their savior in such a state. Chill had rewound time, but that act didn't erase their memories, so they remembered everything that had happened. The hearts of the people weighted heavily with guilt, as they realized that they partly caused this sadness.

Luna starts hitting Chill's chest out of sorrow trying to wake him, but still there was no movement. Renata tried to stop her but Luna grief could not be stopped.

"Wake up you stupid lizard! You're going to be a father so wake up!" Luna yells with tearing flowing from her face.

"Chill, you coward! How can you abandon your family?! You promised you would stay with them no matter what! You liar!" Said Ainz in a fury that his emotional passive could not completely suppress.

"Please. Papa. Open your eyes.~"

Chill doesn't move a muscle.

"Wake up! You're going to have a child, and he might become your first boy! So he'll need a father to help raise him! So Wake up!" Said Luna as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Luna could not speak anymore as her voice has given out. She hits Chill chest with fire in her hand and the fire enters Chill body.

"Mother Look!" Said Renata in surprise.

Chill's chest moved as he took a deep breath. He begins to cough violently and they turn him over as he begins to cough up white flames. Everyone takes a breath of relief as they saw Chill was alive. Upon seeing this, Renata and Luna hugged Chill with all of their might.

"Husband! I'm so relieved you're alive! I don't know what I'll do without you!" Luna says as tears of relief and happiness stream down her face.

"Papa! You're alive! I'm so happy!"

"Duh. Of course, I'm still alive. My summons are still here after all."

A moment of realization had hit everyone, including Ainz as a green light had enveloped his body.

"Either way, we're still happy that you are okay." Said Luna with a sigh of fatigue and relief.

Chill then proceeds to give her a quick tap on the head.

"Ow! What was that for."

"That's for calling me a lizard, but this is for me not being here."

Chill embraces Luna with his only arm, so Luna holds him extra tight making sure he doesn't let go. They hold each other for only a minute but to them it felt like an eternity. Chill lets go so he could speak to everyone, but Luna would not let him go.

"Hey, Ainz. Seems like I'm , uh... why did you call me a liar?"

"Well...I... uh... kinda got caught up in the heat of the moment and forgot about your summons." Ainz said as a green light envelopes his body twice over during their exchange.

"If my pretty wife wasn't holding me back, I would give you such a hug."

"Please don't. My back still hurts from the last one. By the way, how is your body? That form should have made you extremely weak."

Chill closes his eyes and concentrates as he checks his status. Besides a few negative effects he felt he was doing fine. He lifts his only hand to show that his rings are all broken.

"I could only use that move once without losing my life, but since I forgot to remove my equipment, that shrink ring took a lot of recoil. The next time that trick won't work and it'll be my life on the chopping block."

"I see, but it seems like the threat over, so I recommend you get some rest."

"I'll be feeling fine once the effects go away. I can heal and get my arm back."

"Does your tail glow back as well?" Ainz asked in curiosity.

Chill looked at Ainz with surprise and turns to see that he lost his tail. He started feeling sad at having lost his tail. It's going to become difficult for him to walk without it.

"Aw, damn it. Hey Ainz? Can you help fix my rings?"

"Of course. Nazarick has enough resources to fix them." Chill hands him his rings and Ainz places them in his inventory.

"Well, it's nice outside but I prefer to go to bed and relax. I think we all had a tough day."

The people around him silently nod in agreement and so do the summons.

"Hey, Omega. Come here and help me. You too Ainz."

The two lift him up and start walking towards the castle while the people return to their homes. Luna walks in front of Chill with extra sway in her hips as to show him his reward for today.

Renata was walking behind Chill, making sure nothing else fell off, like his other wing which was barely holding onto his back.

[Message]

[Albedo. Check the prison to see if there's a woman with blonde hair in it.]

[Yes, my Lord Ainz. If there is, what should I do with her?]

[Have Shalltear make a gate and bring her to Nazarick. We may have some uses for her.]

[Yes, Lord Ainz.] Message Ends]

After they had entered the castle and helped him to his room, Ainz and Omega gently placed Chill on his bed.

"You rest my friend." Ainz said in a stern voice.

"Oh, you know I will, but I should be fine in time for to go with you to the Republic."

"Alright, but rest for now. That's an order from your Guildmaster."

"Heh. Yes, sir."

[Gate]

Ainz walks through leaving Chill and Luna to rest. Omega stands in front of Chill's bedchamber door, making sure no one enters again. Chill closes his eyes and sleeps. Well, he tries to but just then he remembers hearing Luna say something about a kid. He turns to look at his wife.

"Oh? So are you ready for some action? That part of you must be invincible." Luna said in a sultry tone as she grabs Chill's crotch area.

"Not yet, but did you say I was going to be a dad?"

Luna lays on her back, places her hands on her belly, and has a smile that radiates with a motherly beauty.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I don't know when he or she will be born, but I know it'll be the cutest thing ever."

Chill doesn't say anything in response, so Luna looks over to see that he is fast asleep with a smile on his face. Luna smiles herself as she leans over and kisses him.

"Goodnight husband."

 ***Author here: I hope you all loved that chapter. The "Prologue of the End" chapters have ended and the next shall be after the I finish seekers. But since so many people wanted to know what happened, I decided to pump a chapter out a little early. The next event shall be Chill and Ainz with the light novel, and then it'll be back to the end series. As always, if you enjoyed it please leave a review or msg me, but if you had questions or problems, please feel free to do the same.***

 ***Editor here: Howdy everyone! This is Mad_Dan90 speaking! SO! A much better end to a chapter. I feel all happy inside! The everyone else should too. Especially since I am sick as a dog right now and powered through it anyways to make sure everyone could enjoy this puppy, A.S.A.P. I better get a thank you from one or two people. Especially from the ones who seem to think that the editor gets the inside scoop on these chapters. News flash! I don't.** **?** **Until next time!***


	24. Chapter 24

**Ainz and Chill: To the Holy Kingdom**

A group of paladins are headed towards E-Rantel, and were in desperate need of aid for their kingdom. Suddenly, the paladins have become surrounded by a thick fog, with a large pirate ship hovering above them. They get ready for battle, but a voice rings out from the ship, causing them to hesitate.

"Hello down there!"

They look up to see a lich talking to them. Glaring upwards, Remedios speaks for the group.

"Do you wish to do us harm?"

"Oh? Nah... I'm just making rounds around the city helping people out. The name is Fret by the way." The lich said casually.

"Can we leave?"

"Sure. Just need to do a security check. Alright boys. Do your jobs."

Just then 10 ice vikings jump from the ship, landing around the paladins.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Remedios growled in her surprise and anger.

"Don't worry. Just need to ask a few questions. Why are you visiting E-Rantel?"

"We came here to have an audience with your Sorcerer King. We come from the Roble Holy Kingdom."

"Oh? One moment I need to check something."

Fret pulls out some papers and glances between them and the paladins. A few minutes pass and he puts the papers away.

"Okay. It seems you are being expected so let me give you a ride to the city."

Fret then lowers the ship and drops a wooden bridge for them to climb. The paladins nervously board the ship, and once they are all on board Fret takes them to E-Rantel.

 **-E-Rantel-**

Several months have passed since the attack in Frio city. General Chill is flying atop of Lucy to E-Rantel to discuss business matters regarding trade between their two nations. At the same time, the Holy Kingdom Paladins enter the city.

"Large dragon incoming! Anything that you don't want to fly away, nail it down or bring it inside!"

A random citizen yells to others seeing Lucy coming in the distance. Dragons were becoming quite the normal sight in E-Rantel. The paladins turn to see the large dragon flying overhead with a powerful gust of wind making them stand their ground as not to fall. The dragon then lands beside the tower in the city's heart.

"Unbelievable! Was that really a dragon?! I've never seen one that large before!" Said Remedios in surprise.

"Does the king have control over that dragon?!" Said Gustav in a similarly surprised state.

"No, he doesn't." Said a robed beastman nearby.

The group turns to the robed beastman that spoke and gawk at him for further explanation.

"I'm sorry to inject myself into your conversation, but I assumed you're new to the city."

"Y-Yes, we are." Said Neia slightly unbalanced.

"Well then, let me explain a few things. That dragon belongs to King Chill. He also leads the military of the Sorcerer kingdom. I thought this was explained in the workshop."

"I think they left that part out." Said Neia in a deadpan voice.

"Well, do you have more questions? I'll be glad to answer."

"Yes, I want to know something. Do you know where the one called Momon currently is?" Said Remedios almost immediately.

"Apologies, but I don't know. He moves around a lot, and he's always close to the king."

"Well, can you point us to the Shining Gold Pavilion?"

"Sure, just follow me."

"Are there more non-humans here?" Said Neia in curiosity.

"Yes of course, but we all live in peace. I even fought against Sir Chill, but I lost quite easily, so now I follow the ways of the supreme beings."

"What do you mean?" Neia asked in confusion.

"They are our gods."

"Do you do rituals and other things?" Said Neia.

"We do, but not anything regarding death or killing. Just simple ones. For example, King Chill told us to keep a plant, so as to keep clean our homes and souls."

"Oh? That sounds nice." Neia said in pleasant surprise.

"The other supreme beings have different ones, but I follow Lord Chill."

"We heard that this city is an undead nightmare, but I can't believe it's so... peaceful?!" Said Remedios, still in disbelief.

"Oh, I love hearing that rumor. Quite funny seeing people's reactions when they walk in for the first time." The robed beastman said in a light chuckle.

The beastman begins leading the paladins for a few minutes to the hotel. The paladins try to give the beastman a coin for his trouble, despite the glares of suspicion some were giving him, but he refuses, as he felt it was divine intervention to aid them. He says his goodbyes and walks away. The paladins then begin planning their meeting with Ainz Ooal Gown.

 **-Ainz' Residence-**

Chill lays down in the grass enjoying the nice weather outside and the subtle breeze in the air. A bewitching beauty then gracefully walks outside to greet him.

"Greetings Sir Chill.~ How was your voyage?" Said Albedo in a sweet, honey-like voice.

"Oh! Hello Albedo. It was nice, and Luna says hello. She also invites you to tea since she doesn't have many women friends."

"I do enjoy your wife's company, and she gives very good advice. I shall ask Lord Ainz for some free time."

"Good deal. So where is that bag of bones?"

"He preparing himself for a visit from representatives from the Holy Kingdom."

"The Holy Kingdom? It that the dragon's nation?"

"No, that is the republic, Sir Chill."

"I want to go visit, but Guildmaster won't let me. So why are people from Holy Kingdom here?"

Chill silently pouts as he wants to go meet other dragons beside the ones they have met in the Dwarven Kingdom.

"It's all part of Lord Ainz' plan."

(He did say something about Demiurge doing something there, but knowing that demon it might be something I might regret knowing.)

"Tell Ainz that I want to sit in on the conversation."

"Yes, Sir Chill."

Albedo bows and enters the castle. A few minutes later a window opens showing Albedo leaning outside to guide Chill to the meeting room. He stands up and walks over looking inside, and sits down to see on the inside of the room.

"Thanks Albedo I'll wait here."

"Yes, Sir Chill. However, Lord Ainz said not to speak as he has a plan."

"Sure. I just want to stay informed."

Albedo elegantly bows and leaves the room. Chill then begins speaking with Omega to see how the campaign was going to retake the rest of his nation. Only 20% of the land remained until they would hit the beastman border.

He has increased his troop size to 26,000 over the last few months, but has increased officer training with human knights to prevent another mental break, which so far has not happened. Chill has other things to worry since Luna's belly was getting bigger with each month that passes.

A couple hours passed as Trumpets begin blaring, so Chill stops his connection with Knight-Commander Omega. The paladins enter, and then Albedo announces Ainz Ooal Gown's arrival. Ainz wears a pure white robe with the guild staff. Chill has a big smile on his face seeing a super fresh Ainz.

(I never imagined that a skeleton could look like a pimp, but anything's possible in the new world. I want to say something but the room seems tense.)

The paladins begin asking Ainz help, and more specifically, to give them Momon to beat Jaldabaoth. Ainz declines of course, saying that he is needed in his country. They begin to bargain for years to aid their country from the demi-human onslaught.

(Demi-humans are killing people in the Holy Kingdom and lead by Demiurge? Ainz, what type of plan is this? Why did you let that demon do this?!)

They settled on three's years to wait for Momon to aid them but a small, little girl looking figure kneels before Ainz. He or she begins begging for a shorter time frame, pleading her case, saying that the demon Jaldabaoth was a threat to all. Ainz, upon listening to her heartfelt pleas, then gives them two years.

(Such a brave girl or guy. Kids these day are sometimes hard to tell apart. I want to intervene but I don't want to get stabbed again.)

"Can we ask for that dragon Sir Chill to aid us as well? We saw him flying in and I'm sure that he can turn the tide." Said Neia nervously as she received death glares from nearly all of her comrades.

Then a loud voice suddenly cuts through the tense air.

"Hahahahahaha! Such a brave little one. I like you!"

Chill walks into the room by breaking through the wall, which caused the paladins to become terrified, seeing such a large creature up close.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Neia screams seeing the flaming red eyes staring at her. Ainz mentally facepalms when Chill rips out the wall.

(Judging by that scream the little one's a girl.)

"I'm King Chill, ruler of the Dragonic Kingdom. Nice to meet y'all."

The group are stunned hearing a voice in their head. Neia quickly recovers her senses and kneels remembering Chill's name.

"King of the Dragonic Nation please aid our kingdom! With your aid and that of the Sorcerer Kingdom, we can defeat Jaldabaoth."

Chill looks over to Ainz and looks back at the girl kneeling. Before entering the room he mentally tells Lucy to return home. He then stands beside Ainz and proceeds to give his explanation.

"I would help, but my nation has its own set of problems, and I know very little about this demon. If I were to send aid it would take some time to travel to your nation with any sized force. I know your pain since many of my nation have been dealing with the beastmen for many generations, but I have to reclaim my lands above all else."

"We'll take anything!"

The girl begins to give Chill a hard stare as see tries her best to make puppy eyes.

Chill leans over to Ainz, whispering to speak privately.

"Hey can't I do something? I have plenty of troops to spare. I can't say no to those puppy eyes."

"No. It's all going according to plan so far."

"But I feel bad for them, so I can send a small force to act as a rear guard with some supplies."

"No."

"Come on. Don't you see the little one trying her hardest to hold back tears."

Ainz looks over to Neia then back to Chill.

"She's giving me a death stare."

"You know Demiurge is not holding back and it'll be good to use me troops. My human knights need experience and I want to see how they've developed."

"Well. if you put it like that then a small force no bigger than 500 and some supplies."

Chill stands up to address the paladins.

"I can send about 500 troops and some supplies to aid your matter, but they'll be there as a defensive unit. Once I have more men to spare I'll send them your way."

Neia's face lights up, but Ainz cold voice stops her smile.

"With that this matter is done with."

Ainz leaves into the next room and so does Chill, with Albedo escorting the paladins out.

Once Chill and Ainz are alone, their conversation began with a heavy tension in the air.

"Chill, this matter doesn't concern you. I have a plan that doesn't require you."

"Well nice to see you too Ainz. How come you didn't tell me that you let Demiurge invade the Holy Kingdom, which more than likely killed thousands?!"

"Because you would stop this plan, but it's necessary for them to see my Kingdom isn't an evil one."

"Send help to the Holy Kingdom. You're going to let them burn for two freakin' years?!"

"They find undead evil, so me showing up with an undead army wouldn't help. You saw their leader decline my aid for an undead army to save them. They want Momon. I need him, or rather Pandora's Actor here."

"So how are you going to save them from Demiurge?"

"Well, I'm going to speak with them in private and help them defeat Demiurge."

"So, you're going to go into the Holy Kingdom, where I assume paladins are everywhere. You're an undead going into the most unfriendly undead place by yourself."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, to defeat Demiurge and convince an entire nation that me as an undead are friendly and bring as many demi-humans remaining to my kingdom."

"So you let them burn beforehand with war and slaughter?"

"That part was all Demiurge since I'm leading a nation and Nazarick!"

"Ask for help! I'm here to help you! I'm leading an entire nation that is much larger than yours and helped it recover from economic collapse with a reduced population. We are here to help each other damn it! We could have come up with a better plan than killing most of their population!"

"Chill, I know you're upset but please understand. This plan will benefit the lives of everyone else that survives. This act will prevent wars from happening in the future."

"Ainz, shut up before I punch your head off!"

Chill then punches the wall leaving a large hole.

*Knock, Knock*

"Uh, um. Lords it is I, Albedo. May I enter?"

"Yes, Albedo." Said Ainz.

Albedo enters the room, and feels a heavy tension in the air. She is trembling quite a bit knowing a battle might well start between the supreme beings.

"What do you need Albedo?" Said Chill in a cold voice.

"Apologies, but I need Lord Ainz to sign for some things."

"Yes Albedo, I shall begin preparations. Chill if you wish to help them then speak with me when you're Calm."

"Just get ready to [Gate] when my men, and when you are ready. And I'll calm down so don't worry."

Chill walks out the room with heavy footsteps as his rage builds. He walks outside and begins counting down from 100 to calm himself. When he finished he wasn't as angry, but was still very upset knowing Ainz allowed this to happen. He begins contacting his officers to gather troops and supplies for a mission. An hour passes and Chill meets up with Ainz once again.

"How are you feeling Chill?"

"I don't want to burn you to ashes, but still I want to punch you."

"Well, this isn't my plan but I support it. So you can follow me to aid this plan or stay here." Ainz said coldly.

"Is that an order Guildmaster?!" Chill said with a growl.

"I order you to make up your mind General!"

"Well, Guildmaster I shall follow you, but if it doesn't work you and me are going to have some problems."

"That's fine Chill. So put this on."

Ainz tosses him a cloak to render him invisible.

"Where are we going?"

"To speak with the paladins."

Afterward, Ainz and Chill stalk Neia, who would then agree to aid them in speaking privately with their leader.

"Ainz, I don't agree with this."

"Being sneaky?"

"No, that we have to go through a window instead of the front door. We're invisible."

"It's more dramatic."

The two proceed to fly upwards at the window, entering as Neia opened it. They then remove their cloaks showing themselves to the paladins, who in turn were ready to attack out of habit, but a quick command from Remedios stopped them. Ainz took a seat while Chill sits on a floating carpet to not break the floor with his weight. Remedios asks Neia to leave, but Ainz insists that she stay, who then stands on the wall waiting in the corner.

"Greetings your majesty and General." Said Remedios with strained cordiality.

"Sorry to Inconvenience you by having this private discussion, but I wanted no lies between us, so here am I."

"Of course your highness, but why are you here?" Said Gustav, still bewildered at the situation.

"I understand your blight and so does the General. So we want to aid your country by giving you people as strong as Momon to defeat Jaldabaoth."

"A-As strong as Momon?! Who can they be?" Said Neia in a shaky voice.

Ainz promptly points to Chill and himself.

"We are as strong as Momon and we can defeat Jaldabaoth."

The paladins are shocked hearing such a calm statement from Ainz.

"Y-Your majesty can you further explain?" Said Remedios, clearly shaken from the declaration.

"Your nation is weakened by Jaldabaoth and your queen is gone, plus the other half of your nation is fighting amongst themselves while the demi-human army slowly marches forward. You cannot offer me anything to aid you, but there is something I want from you. I want maids."

Chill begins laughing, hearing such a serious statement come from Ainz and seeing the reactions of the paladins as Ainz said, "I want maids." Chill continues for Ainz by pulling out maid dresses for the paladins.

"I have the best section of outfits that are only made of top quality. The outfits can also be used as armor for tough situation and are washable in hot or cold water."

Remedios picks up an outfit to inspect it and finds that a flap opens at the bottom to expose a woman's parts. Chill immediately grabs it and puts it back in his inventory. He then mumbles to himself, saying something along the lines of, "How did I get my wife's outfit?"

"I-I volunteer to become a maid!" Shouted Neia.

Everyone turns to look at her, while red in the face. Ainz clears his throat by way of an exaggerated coughing. An undead doesn't have a throat, but the act itself made the people focus on him.

"I meant the maids that Jaldabaoth has. I gathered information stating that they are not demons."

Hearing Ainz statement, embarrassment overtook Neia as a puff of steam come from her head. Chill lightly pats her head to ease her suffering a bit, and says to her in a low voice, "You'd be a great maid." Followed by a thumbs up.

"You want the maids, but they haven't shown up with Jaldabaoth, or the entire fight throughout the Holy Kingdom. No one has spotted them." Said Remedios sternly.

"Well they could somewhere else trying to achieve another part of Jaldabaoth plan, or they are laying in wait until he is in dire straits. He must have something to control them." Said Ainz.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but why do you want the maids your majesty?" Said Gustav.

"They aren't demons from what Momon and Nabe have told me, so they must be controlled by that demon somehow. If I can gain that control over them, my kingdom can get stronger."

While the two leaders discuss matters, Neia was staring at Chill. Noticing this he decides to chat with her since he can communicate telepathically.

"Hello little girl. Why are you staring at me?"

Neia is shocked to hear a voice in her head. She quickly looks around to try and spot an invisible assassin.

"Don't worry little one. It's me, King Chill speaking with you. I'm powerful enough to speak into your mind directly. I have questions regarding your problems so just nod yes or no."

Neia nods yes in reply.

"Good. Now is the situation as bad as she says?"

Neia nods yes.

"I assume your military is nearly wiped out from the attack."

Neia nods yes.

"Is your force in the thousands?"

Neia nods no.

"I see. So is this woman the strongest warrior remaining?"

Neia nods yes.

"Is that sword of hers a national treasure?"

Neia nods yes.

"Well, that's enough for now. I'll probably have some more questions later."

Ainz and Remedios finished their discussion, with Ainz and Chill both leaving the room. The two return to the main building to discuss plans for the holy city after everything is done.

 **-A few days later-**

Little Chill, Ainz, and Neia are in a carriage. Knight-Commander Omega had been selected to join Chill as his second-in-command to the knights that are following him. It was a force of 500 trained human knights that were going to experience their first battle with new skills and weapons.

"E-Excuse me Lord Chill and Lord Ainz. May I ask some questions?" Said Neia with a bit of hesitation.

The two look at each other, and then back to Neia as they nod in agreement.

"Well, that man outside in white armor... is he a paladin?"

"Yes, He is. He's quite a powerful one." Said Chill proudly.

"Could he teach me swordplay and ways of the paladin?"

"Hmm? Don't you use a bow Neia?" Ainz asked in curiosity.

"I do, but the use of a bow for paladins is shamed upon."

"How unusual. You should improve your bow skills. A bow can safely defeat far more enemies than a sword." Said Ainz.

Ainz goes into his inventory and pulls out a white bow with shining runes etched into it. He hands it to Neia, whose face becomes shocked for having been given such a weapon.

"E-Excuse me y-your majesty, b-but why give me such a weapon?!"

"Well, you are protecting us so I'm making sure you're prepared." Said Ainz.

[Omega come here. Me and Ainz need to have a private discussion.[Yes, sir.]

Omega then opens the carriage walking beside them while they keep going.

"Omega, please take Neia here so she can practice her bow skills. Try to give her some pointers to defend herself as well." Said Chill.

"Yes General. Do you need anything else?" Said Omega.

"How's my family?"

"They are doing fine Creator."

Chill has an aura of happiness hearing good news. Neia wonders what Chill family looks like. She pictures giant dragons or female dragon like Chill in her mind.

"That's good. Anyway, Neia off you go this'll be a good experience for you."

Neia looks at Ainz and he nods. Neia face lights up and leaves with Omega.

"Now that we're alone, let us continue our discussion Ainz." Said Chill with a low tone.

"Where do you want to begin?" Said Ainz.

"I honestly don't know."

"I know it's hard my friend, but please bear with it."

"I know your plan. It's wrong, but given the situation of this world and how to show up as a good guy… I understand, but I still hate you for doing it."

"Why are you against this so much?" Ainz asked dryly.

"While my army marches towards the beastman homeland I can look through my summon's eyes. I can see the evil done by that Greed King I fought. The plies of rotten bodies with little to no flesh on their bones. The worst are the stories the survivors from the slaughter camps tell. The suffering that made them beg for death. I'm against your plan because I know the pain and suffering that the people are going through because mine have lived to tell the tale."

"I'm sorry Chill, but this is for my people and those of Nazarick."

"I understand so don't try to explain more for me. I have only one condition."

"What is it?"

"Whenever I order my men you do not interfere."

"Done."

The two quietly sit and look outwards to the horizon. An awkward silence filled the carriage until Remedios rides beside the carriage.

"Your majesty, we have arrived."

[Omega, you know what to do.[Yes General. I have informed the men of their secondary task before arriving.[Good. Then continue with camp and have the men rest until my command[Yes, General.]

Omega gives the signal to the knights as they begin to make camp for themselves, while he stays outside to watch over his unit. The carriage enters a cave allowing Ainz and Chill to it. Chill returns to his 8 foot height, stretching his limbs making him seem even bigger. The people watching didn't know who to be more terrified of at that point.

Chill and Ainz are then escorted to a small room, while the paladins leave to another room to discuss tactics.

"Hey Ainz? Do you want me to send a summon to spy on them?"

"No need. I placed an item on Neia to hear their conversations."

"Alright. So what's their plan?"

"Basically they want to use us as a last effort."

"That's dumb. My troops can greatly help them."

"I've been meaning to ask, how strong are your knights?"

"Well, most were at or under Level 10, but after their hellish training for 4 months and various near death experiences, 8 of them can take down a death knight, but in an ambush 5 can win."

(Eh? What can of training have you been giving them Chill?)

"I see. Is that the highest a human can go physically?"

"Not really. I'm focusing on their unit training first, since it'll increase overall strength. They have a lot of room to improve individually. I have a few knights close to Gazef's level, but I'm going to wait after this before I train them individually."

"That's good. So did any of your body experiments yield any results?"

"Not really. I worked out my body and I defined my muscles but I haven't improved in strength or speed, so lvl-100 is the likely limit and nothing can change it."

"I see. So lvl-100 is the limit. I wanted to level up if possible... So how will you level up your knights?"

"I know. I decided to focus on quality over quantity while training my knights. Group units similar to our raid teams."

"That is good, and it'll be more efficient."

"Yeah. So right now their training is mostly that of defender class with support jobs and a few rogues. This combat experience will be good for them, and then I can make some adjustments. In this world, almost everything's a linear path. It's not like ours where we can branch out."

"Jack of all trades?"

"Yeah. Till I have more data, I can change their training. I even made a small unit of woman assassins, and they're under Luna's charge."

"Should I send some adventures your way? That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, sure. So far their objective is to get a scale off my body."

"Did they have any success?"

"Nope, but they keep trying."

Chill rubs his head remembering all of their attempts.

"So did any of your other experiments yield results?"

"Well, I'm more medical science than other other subjects, but I have a theory I'm currently working on, but it does explain a few things. This world we live in actually the game world."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We weren't teleported to where but rather when. Somehow when the game ended it continued forward. That would explain the swamps around Narazick disappearing and how I arrived as well underground. I slept for two years our time, but consisting how deep I was underground. Thousands of years passed in mere moments."

"So we never left, we just stopped."

"Yes it also explains the low levels of everything since without powerful players roaming around the monsters would adapt to a friendly environment and so would the people. That's why wild magic existed, because it's powerful magic, but since they can't use as well as us they need lives."

"Rank magic exists that is our magic."

"Wild magic refers to our 8th-tier spells and above or PVP skills. Magic up to third tier is amazing to these people and 6th is hero level. 7th is godly but 8th is unheard of. Image 8th to super-tier magic."

"That does make sense, but why does it needs lives to work?"

"I asked Luna since she able to use it. She explained to me that wild magic is extremely powerful. It can destroy large armies in a single attack but it needs a large amount of power to charge it. I think wild magic is a form of incomplete super-tier magic."

"That does make some sense. So what about the Six Gods?"

"Human Players I assume. They died before we got here and saved the human race. They brought rank magic in to remove the wild magic. Image a race wanting to kill humans could grab a handful of humans to use as batteries for their spell."

"This is an interesting theory, but does leave a few holes. If we traveled through time how come no one noticed Nazarick."

"I don't know but I'm looking for details to help solve this puzzle."

"Well, all this talk of this world has gotten my head in a jumble. So how is the family?"

"She's doing wonderful, and has gotten quite big, and has difficulty standing up. Renata is getting quite skilled and she's gone on date. I wanted to kill the man who asked her out."

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, Luna stop me, but I made a condition for him if he wanted to keep dating her."

"What condition?"

Chill turns to look at the knights and points at some young boy.

"You see that young boy? He's called Dan, and if he wanted to keep dating her he would first have to enter a year of so he can get my blessing."

"Really?"

"Yup! He hasn't given up and he's really good."

"What's that saying? They grow up so fast?"

"Yeah, they do."

Chill slumps over in sadness, and pulls out a bag of popcorn as he begins to eat his sadness away. Neia and Remedios enter the room to see a magnificent bed and the smell of butter overwhelms their sense of smell. They stare in curiosity at the unfamiliar food, and as Chill notices this he hands out the bag of popcorn. Neia and Remedios both take a handful of it.

"Your majesty, we can come up with a plan to rescue citizens, so as to grow our overall strength? We'll be attacking prisoner camps." Said Remedios.

"So, will we be leading the attack, or are we attacking a different location?" Said Chill.

"No, your highness. We will be attacking while you'll be the rearguard as we don't know Jaldabaoth location or if these camps are traps for us." Said Remedios.

"What about my men? They can aid in the siege." Said Chill.

"Lord Chill, we are grateful for the supplies and troop support, but we can't use your forces. They are simple warriors with no training."

"What make you say that?" Said Ainz.

"The knights are very clean from their head to toe. We expected a heavy armored force, but we received a mere force of recruits." Said Remedios.

Chill becomes annoyed of having his troops disrespected for being clean. Present day troops are trained to be clean as a way of discipline. Chill trained that into his knights making them better at taking orders. Chill stands making his presence known. Ainz place his hand on his Chill's arm to ensure he doesn't go wild.

"Listen little girl, my weakest troop can beat you. I'll respect your opinion for having us at the rear, but at least let me or my commander aid you in your attack plans." Said Chill.

"I will take it into consideration." Said Remedios, with a glare in her eye.

"Since you insulted my troops you shall fight one or I'll get mad." Said Chill.

Remedios can sense Chill's rage so she nods in agreement, as she has become lost for words. Chill contacts Omega to select Dan for the bout. Chill and Ainz leaves the cave with Remedios and Neia. Omega walks up to Chill with a young knight standing beside him. The knights have standard weapons of purple-gold tower shield, spear, and sword. The gear is similar to the Romans, mixed with leather and metal armor. The gear of every knight had also been enchanted by Nazarick.

"General Chill, I selected the knight as per your request." Said Omega.

"Thank you Omega."

Omega salutes and returns to camp.

"Lady Remedios, This knight shall be your challenger. Knight go stand other there and only use your sword."

The knight nods and heads over to prepare. Remedios looks at him and sees an insult to her honor and situation at hand. Remedios stands on one side facing against the young knight. She pulls out her sword prepared for combat and so does the knight. Chill claps his hands making the duel begin.

The knight rushes forward lifting his sword over his head. Remedios stands still waiting for the amateur to enter her strike range. The knight was foot away from strike range, so Remedios thinks easy win, but the knight then throws his sword towards he, so she lifts her sword up to block the attack. Remedios is off balance and confused at such an action.

The knight closes the gap, so she swings wildly horizontally. The knight ducks quickly underneath the attack, so Dan performs a uppercut stunning her and making her turn her back to him. The knight wraps his arms around her lifting her up to perform a German suplex knocking Remedios unconscious.

Everyone is baffled, while the knights at Chill's camp are celebrating. Ainz is rather shocked at the victory. Chill walks over pulling out a bucket of water from his inventory splashing Remedios with it. She quickly wakes up holding her sword expecting an attack.

"Are you willing to use my troops?" Said Chill.

"Even if I lost, I won't allowed them to fight. They are strong, so they are better suited to fighting the demon than to aid us."

Chill stands and walks away to the knight telling him he did an excellent job and returns him to camp. He walks back inside with Ainz in the prepared room. Chill begins to bang his head against the wall. Neia wants to help but Ainz stops her.

(You stupid girl! I just want to crush your stupid head. You stupid, prideful, idiot, little girl. I should have let Ainz go alone so I wouldn't be suffering this stupid headache.)

A few days later, Remedios gathered her forces to begin the assault on a prison camp while Ainz, Chill, and Neia are hiding in the tree line watching the siege. Omega and the knights are behind them waiting for the command to attack.

"I hope everything goes well." Said Chill.

"So do I, your majesty." Said Neia.

"Their attack is taking too long. If you attacking camps like these you need to be quick or people inside will die." Said Chill.

Neia looks at the knights behind Chill wanting to help but they wait with all their might. They stare at Chill's back waiting for order. He just stands silently watching the siege. He can feel the knights look on his back but he can't be involved too much as to not ruin Ainz' plan.

The siege goes well, until a demi-human lifts a child hostage making the siege stop in its tracks. The action of using a child makes Chill enraged. He begins to take a step forward to crush to demi-human head, but a streak of lighting passes before Chill's face making him stop. Chill turns to face Ainz as to why he stopping him.

"We were asked to wait and you said you're not going to be involved. They must resolved themselves to act." Said Ainz.

"A child's life at stake Ainz and you want me to stand here and do nothing?!"

"Yes, I do."

Chill turns to look at the child seeing bravery in his eyes. Chill rages passes so he turns to look at Remedios struggling to make a decision. She took too long and the child was beheaded. The demi-human grabs another child and begins telling the paladins to retreat or he'll kill another one.

Chill lifts his hand and gives the signal to his men to advance. Ainz wants to stop them but Chill and Omega stand before him. Ainz looks at the two knowing a fight between them will be a bad idea so he just stands watching the knights go to aid the paladins. The knights quickly rush to their aid.

A few knights throw their spears underneath the demi-human platform on top of the tower. The demi-human begins to fall with child in hand, and hits the ground causing him to be dazed from the fall. The knights quickly stab the demi-human in the head while it was vulnerable. A knight then takes the child away to safety. The knights begin to aid the paladins by helping to push the battering ram.

"Come on you weaklings! Push harder!" Shouted a lead knight.

"Yes, sir!"

The knights give a big push breaking through the gate. They are the first to enter as demi-humans begin to fight back. The knights have fought much stronger opponents from Chill's summons and faced death many times. The illusion of death has faded from their emotions and their minds. The knights are much stronger than mentioned before, as it only takes two knights to kill a death knight, which is a legendary monster in this world, so human knights able to kill one are considered legendary.

The knights quickly run through the enemy lines making the bafolks' strengths over humans nonexistent. The knights with ease secure the camp before the paladins can move a muscle. The paladins are in shock seeing humans move with such power and speed while remaining graceful in combat. Chill and Omega leave Ainz with Neia as they inspect the camp. Chill finds the beheaded boy and places him in his arms.

"Leave that boy be!" Shouted Remedios.

Omega pulls out his shield and lance ready to defend Chill as he kneels onto the ground. Remedios knows that Omega is Chill's personal guard, so she doesn't want to fight such a skillful paladin.

A voice echoes out of Omega.

"Leave the creator be. He ensuring the boy finds his way to a peaceful afterlife. I shall let no one disturbed the creator's ritual."

"Let us deal with that. It's our responsibility, no it's my responsibility!"

"The boy died knowing fear and terror. Those horrors are placed on you to bear. This boy with bravery died, but your lack of action and duty cause an innocent to die. Cleanse yourself in fire before you can give one a way to the afterlife." Said Omega.

Chill turns his head to look at Remedios.

"Forgive yourself or that pain will never go away." Said Chill.

Remedios wants to speak but she stops herself and walks away. Chill begins to breathe fire onto the boy corpse. The body burns brightly as embers go upwards towards the stars. Chill looks up towards the embers giving a moment of silence to help the boy journey to the afterlife.

Ainz comes up from behind placing his hand on Chill back.

"I'm sorry friend, but this must happen."

"Ainz promise me after this is over no more children need to die such a horrible death."

"I promise."

"Also, if his father or mother are in the camp still alive kill them."

"I will."

"Omega gather the men we're returning to camp."

"Yes, sir."

Omega gather the troops and began to return with Chill. Ainz and Neia stayed behind to deal with Remedios. The next day, with the aid of the knights, Remedios' forces took over three camps. Ainz and Chill with Neia and a handful of knights and paladins enter a city. Everyone took different paths looking for survivors and seeing the carnage of this city brought memories of Chill's kingdom. with similar sites from the Greed King and beastmen.

"How I hate useless slaughter." Said Chill with a growl.

"I know, but there nothing we can do." Said Neia with sympathy in her voice.

Chill gives Ainz a look as they walked but then a loud voice cuts the air. They see a large bafolk and judging by his gear he seems to be the leader.

Chill's knights get ready to fight but they are waved down by Chill.

"He is mine. Do you object Ainz?"

"Do you care if I do?"

"No."

"Fine. Then he is yours."

Chill begins to walk forward while the bafolk begins to taunt him, but he just continues to walk forward ignoring the creature.

"Hey did you do this?" Said Chill coldly.

"Why yes! I did and I'm quite proud of it. Fall onto your knees and beg and I might spare you the same fate."

Ainz pushes Neia and the knights around the corner for safely. The bafolk lord laughs at Chill trying to make him scared.

"Shut up."

"What did you say?!"

"I said, SHUT UP! I want to rampage through this land, but I'm trying my hardest to hold back so don't piss me off!"

The bafolk lord rushes forward, but Chill grabs him by the head, thus stopping all of his momentum. Chill pushes him back and gives him a backhand slap making him stumble backwards. He walks closer to the bafolk lord, glaring at him with every step.

"Is that the best you got? Because I barely have begun!"

The bafolk lord was angered, rushing Chill but he lifts his hand again and slapping him again. Chill uses more force in the slap sending him back through a wall. The impact shakes the stone building, and Chill continues his slow walk towards him.

"Stop slapping me!"

"Fine!"

Chill stops and opens his wings. Chill bends his legs and opens his mouth.

[Flame of the Underworld: Max Charge]

A large blue ball of fire launch towards the bafolk lord, who tries to run but it's too late as he is engulfed in cold that burns. Neia watches with a smile seeing such display of power, but chill and the knights have an atmosphere of anger and disappointment. Neia watches Chill walk away in a random direction with the knights behind him. Ainz walks in another direction leaving Chill alone. Neia doesn't know what's going on so she follows Ainz.

A few minutes later Ainz discovers the demon torture room, but Chill is elsewhere burning the bodies of the dead while giving them a prayer to find peace.

 ***Author here: Part 2 will come out when I finish reading the other half of the light novel that might conclude this arc. The chapters after that will be the beginning of the end of General Chill. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always please leave a review or send a PM.***


	25. Chapter 25

**Ainz and Chill: To the Holy Kingdom-Part 2**

Chill and Ainz sit quietly in their room as the events of the city created a wedge between them. The horrors that were allowed by Ainz made every fiber of his being shake in rage, and Chill was hard pressed to keep it contained. Ainz uncaring voice did little to quell that as he heard his "friend" speak up.

"Chill, please understand this is for the best."

"For you, but is it the right thing to do?" Said Chill with a serious edge to his voice.

"For Nazarick. So can you please get Knight-Commander Omega to stop giving me the death stare."

Chill turned to look at his named summon, at the door with bloodlust flowing around him. He could not rebuke him for it, as he was feeling the same.

"Hmph! If he didn't do it, I would." Said Chill with a subtle tone of disgust.

Chill stands up and leaves the room, accidentally bumping into Neia in the process. This was so sudden that she gets a small bruise on her face.

"S-Sorry, your majesty! Please forgive me." Said Neia in a hurried and panicky voice.

The nearby summon Omega touches her face, healing the little bruise in no time at all with a stoic and focus demeanor that never broke.

"T-Thank you, Lord Paladin."

Omega nods and returns to his position. He has gotten the reputation as the ideal paladin from the people. Many have gone up to him trying to get advice, but he always remains by Chill's side, so no one gets close. Just then Chill kneels down to get closer to her eye level, but he still towers over Neia. Despite that she appreciates the gesture. Even if it makes her blush from his closeness to her. He then speaks with a firm tone.

"The looks of your eyes even during this event is remarkable. Here, let me give you something."

Chill pulls out a small jewel the size of her hand and gives it to her as she holds it tightly. Despite her shock at being given such a valuable looking item, the look in Chill's eyes silences any sort of words of objection that were rising in her throat. Chill then stands up and silently leaves with Omega following closely behind him. He begins to wander throughout city seeing various people, and saw they have the same look in their eyes. They want to live.

"My creator, shall we do nothing?" Said Omega in a forelorn tone.

"Yes." Said Chill in an empty voice.

"But my creator, we stood and did nothing as people were being eaten alive..."

"Enough. Go check on the men."

"... Yes, creator."

General Chill was doing his absolute best to maintain his control after recent events. While he waited in the room provided for him and Ainz, lines of naked humans put put on display along the far walls past their position. Men, women, and even children. All torn apart and eaten alive to force a response from the Liberation Army.

His superior sense picked up on what was happening, and he wanted to rush out and stop those disgusting atrocities, and he nearly did, but each time was stopped by Ainz. He could not lie to himself. A fight very nearly broke out more than once, and if he had to be honest, he knew that if he lost control for even a moment, he would have killed Ainz right then and there letting these events continue.

Chill spots a few of his knights training some of the militia. Mostly young men who never wielded a sword and old men trying their hardest to ensure the young men survived. He finds the HQ tent and enters unannounced. Remedios silently stares at Chill with a look of anger and rage. He looks at the map seeing how they currently positioned the troops against an enemy that vastly outnumbered them.

"I can offer my assistance in plotting a defense plan." Said Chill stoically.

The men beside Remedios seem happy to receive aid of any kind as Shill seems eager to help. However...

"We refuse your aid. You may leave the tent."

Chill isn't surprised as her pride and moral compass won't budge from her one track mind.

"You are foolish." Said a disappointed chill.

Chill looks at the map seeing the layout of the city despite her words..

(They rely to much on the walls of this city. If they employ urban combat they could hold an advantage. I want to end this stupid battle with my troops. I could have called the beastmen army I have, but it'll take too long. This is all such a pain.)

Chill stretches his arm out on the table and his armor retracts on his hand, showing his white scales. He begins burning letters on the table using his heat. He writes, "don't be stupid" in their language, and then he leaves the tent. He leaves the tent as Remedios' second-in-command Gustav tries to convince her to change her mind, but with no luck.

"How can people trust these monsters?!" Shouted Remedios.

"But they have done so much. The giant one even brought human knights that have easily killed these demi-humans. We can use them to hold the gate, and if they get overrun their king could help us."

"Enough! This discussion is over!" Howled an indignant Remedios.

Chill walks around, seeing people with many wounds from the previous battles, but with very little in the way to heal them.

(If I can't directly involve myself, then at the very least I can offer support.)

[Summon Light Fairlies]

Ten light fairies appear before Chill, and they have the appearance of orbs of light. They are level-20 with 4th-tier large group healing abilities.

"What are our orders creator?"

Chill spots a bright light on the battlement seeing Neia carrying her new bow.

"Heal the wounded and you two support Neia."

"Yes, creator.~"

The fairies leave as a bell begins to ring as the demihumans begin to invade. Neia goes to her position ready to unleash her bow skills.

She begins sniping demihumans who wear human children as shields. They then begin climbing the wall making their way up. The fairies are trying their best healing those fighting demihumans during the chaos.

A few of Chill's knights disguised as civilians help defend Neia. Most of Chill's knights were ordered by Remedios to protect the center of the city, but they ignored her commands and began heading to east gate were a demihuman attack is light, so they can easily wipe them out. A knight captain begins shouting orders to get the groups organized.

"Dan! You're in the front of the formation!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't die or Lady Renata will be sad."

The knights begin hassling him as he became the "boyfriend" of King Chill's daughter. Since that day Chill had given him the most difficult training and missions, hoping to get him killed. At least at first, but then again, things can change.

"I will try, sir! She'll get mad at me if I die." Said Dan as he line up in the front.

As the attack begins at the east gate, Chill and Ainz disappear from the city. They were in fact just outside the city itself, with the air heavy around them as slience reigned for a few moments before Chill finally spoke.

"Ainz, if I punch you hard enough will your skull spin around like a cartoon?" Said Chill in an empty tone.

"..."

Ainz was going to speak, but Chill raises his hand stopping him as he continues.

"I will follow along with your plan for now, but after this matter is over, I don't want anything to do with you. We as friends are over. These acts that you've allowed? I can't support these decisions. You have become like those very people that had ruined our original world. I am disgusted and ashamed of you."

All at once Ainz's emotions spike several notches beyond his limiter as he feels his head beginning to spin. Feelings of true shame overtake him for a moment as Chill's words begin to sink in, and for a moment a realization hits him.

(W-What have I done? If Chill feels this way, then what about the others? Will they reject me like him? No, no, no, no, no, no. That's not what I want! Chill, I'm... I'm...)

Then suddenly Ainz's emotions are suppressed once again, and he sighs in resignation over Chill's frightening calm statement. He then calmly speaks up himself.

"I... I understand. I can't give you an excuse, but as a final request, when your wife gives birth, please let me to visit."

"I will allow that."

Just then Ainz received a message regarding the battle, and a moment later he turns to Chill.

"Time for us to return."

"Ainz will you let me fight? Will you let me help these people?"

"But we made a agreement before this."

"Let change it. Let me bring some forces that'll act as a defense force, keeping these people safe and rescuing those in need. How can you complete your plan if everyone starves to death or dies of infection? Give me a chance to heal these people. It's what I was born to do." Said Chill almost pleadingly.

Ainz thinks about it for a moment, and then Chill's earlier words to him flashes in his mind as he then makes a decision.

"I see your reasoning so let it be so. Your can bring forces in only to act as a defensive force to this city, and get the people out of those slaughter camps for the humanitarian efforts."

"Thank you, Ainz."

[Jellyfish-1! Tell Ruce to gather the remaining knights with heavy supplies. Gather 3 platoons of city defenders and tactical units for rescue missions!]

[Yes, my creator!]

Remedios hold the west gate with her group using the traditional tactics to slay the oncoming hordes. The flow of them stops upon seeing three leaders head towards them. She knew that they are the strongest demihumans here.

Neia begins her attack laying down a suppressing fire of arrows at the invading force as the demihumans begin rushing up the walls. The three knights in disguise covers her back ensuring her safety.

The demihumans still have children as living shields to block attacks from the militia. Neia fires arrows killing the children, and the demihumans wearing them. The knights clench their weapons seeing such horror.

More demihuman hordes begin attacking the militia units, but with the few knights they quickly organize the men, allowing Neia to kill many of the enemies. The knights were strong but heavily outnumbered. The militia lines are falling quickly so they make a final plan. Two of them charge into the demihuman seeming endless numbers. The last stay behind to defend Neia.

(For his majesty, I'll fight till my final breath!)

The two knights charging are surround but are refusing to die as blade, claws, and teeth cuts all over. The dull blades become hammers beating the demihumans to death. They use their strength to rip limbs off, and use them to beat them down. Soon they are covered by enemies until they can't be seen. The demihumans charge towards the final knight defending Neia.

They are ready to swing their swords to kill them, but a large white knight drops before them. He swings his mighty lance, knocking many demihumans off the wall, hearing the sounds of heavy thuds as they hit the ground below.

"Knight-Commander Omega!" Shouted a relieved knight.

"Lord Paladin!" Shouted a happy Neia.

"If you two can keep fighting then follow me." Said a battle ready Omega.

A loud sky shaking roar moves the very ground beneath their feet. Neia turns to see a large white dragon with large boxes behind it. The dragon flies over the demihuman lines dropping those 3 large boxes on them. The boxes crush demihumans underneath them, allowing for a sense of fear and curiosity to take hold. The boxes open, showing the remaining 300 human knights including a squad of abyss walkers including Rea.

The dragon flies over, dropping 2 more boxes into the city. They open, with a platoon of angels with a squad of GEB. They begin healing and provide support in the city as the battle continues.

"Defend the city's center! Let no demihuman enter GEBs and tend to the injuries." Said the angel healer Mary in a fierce and determined voice.

Omega, alongside Neia and her remaining knight, begin charging through the enemy lines, reaching the other knights. The two are barely alive as they had used demihuman meat shields during their fight over. The light fairies come over and begin healing the wounded knights, as the three continue to hold the line pushing the demihumans back.

Remedios' battle against the three demihumans has come to an end as a large Skeleton wall appears before her. She looks up seeing Ainz and Chill standing atop of it. Ainz and Remedios begin to discuss things between themselves, but chill stares at the three demihumans. Remedios leaves Ainz and Chill to deal with them as she stomps away.

"She's quite rude." Said Ainz.

"That's normal for everything occurring, idiot." Said Chill in a deadpan.

"Y-Yeah, but she could have been slightly nicer."

"Well, she is a headstrong paladin. Anyway, I'll kill these three. I need to get rid of some of these aggressive energies I've been building up."

Chill pulls out his scythe, and in reponse the three get ready for a fight. Vajar charges forwards, hinging on his speed to close the gap. Chill swings his scythe slowly allowing Vajar to avoid the attack. Vajar then raises his axe to counterattack, but Chill's tail grabs him by the neck, and lifts him up as Vajar uses all his might to break free.

"Let... me."

*CRACK!*

Those were Vajar's last words at Chill as he snaps his neck, and drops the body onto the ground as begins walking towards the other two. He throws his scythe towards Nasrene at such speed that she is perfectly cut in half. He leaps towards Halisha quickly closing the gap grabbing him by the head. Chill lifts him up then crushes his skull in his hand.

"Seems like everything's dead. I'm gonna go check on my forces as they will quickly run through these demihumans."

Chill flies up leaving Ainz with the bodies and magic items. Chill looks at the slaughter that his troops are doing to the enemy forces.

"I hate all of this." Said Chill in a disgusted growl.

Suddenly flames begin raging around Chill, who quickly realizes what is happening. He forcefully calms himself down, or everyone else will be in danger. Ainz then starts to aid Chill's forces by creating Soul Eaters, as Chill returns to the paladin camp to offer aid.

The battles end with an overwhelming victory against the demihuman forces. Chill stays on the wall looking at the death in and around the city, while Ainz stays in his room overlooking his prizes from the demihumans. Meawhile Prince Caspond, Remedios, and Gustav have gathered to discuss of the events that have unfolded.

"We have lost many lives in our army." Said Prince Caspond in a low tone.

"We did, but if it wasn't for the assistance of Lord Ainz and Lord Chill, then we would had lost." Said Gustav.

"If they fought in the beginning then none of this would matter." Shouted an embittered Remedios.

"Now please keep calm, what has happened is now in the past so let us focus. We have been given aid by his majesty Chill, and troops powerful enough to defend our people, but he shall not go on the offensive. We must come up with a plan." Said the prince in a calm and rational manner.

"I agree, we must move everyone to a bigger city and free the rest of the people from the camps." Said Remedios.

"With Lord Chill's added troops we can safely move everyone." Said Gustav.

"Why are we asking these monsters help?!" Said a furious Remedios.

"Unless you can defeat that demon single-handedly, then silence Remedios. We have been given a chance to regain everything. So for the time being Remedios, please rest. You have been through much." Said Prince Caspond, still as calm as when their meeting had started.

Remedios throws her helmet as she leaves, but then a thought appears in her head.

"What if Ainz and Jaldabaoth are working together?" Said a Remedios with a crazed look in her eyes.

"No, Ainz only wants the demon maids, and Lord Chill is doing so much to help us. Thinking of such thing will only cause more harm than good so please rest." Said the prince.

"I... Yes, prince."

Remedios leaves the room angry and confused. The Prince and Gustav continue their talks about the northern nobles who could help them, or cause harm to their weaken south half of the kingdom. Ainz returns to Nazarick discussing his plan with Albedo and Demigure. Chill with his forces burn the bodies of the dead to ensure that no diseases spread. As this happens he merely stares at the fires as if he seeing their souls burn in those flames.

(Forgive me. I couldn't stop this.)

Chill will repeat this line every time a body enters the fire. Chill is middle of prayer as a giant wall of fire appears in the city.

"Seems like he's going through it."

He flies up seeing this so-called jaldaboath. Chill's anger rose a level upon seeing him, and sees that Ainz has challenged Jaldaboath to a duel also using fake maids to fight him as well. If Chill saw any of his daughters here in this situation he would snap Ainz's neck.

The people have ran to atop the wall seeing the duel between the two, while Chill flies before the people ensuing they stay safe. His forces also formed around them to keep them safe. Chill watches the duel afar, and had to admit to himself that seeing CZ snipe Ainz's arm repeatedly made him happy. He wants her to keep sniping Ainz arm messing up his spells.

"Your majesty Chill please help his majesty Ainz!" Shouted Neia.

Chill turns to her with a hard look in his eye as he replies with a serious edge to his voice.

"No. It's my job to protect the people here. It's his fight, so don't ask me again or I'll lose my temper."

This startles Neia and she promptly shuts up and continues to watch Ainz's duel against the demon emperor. An enormous blast of power in the middle of sky sends Ainz flying in the distance and the demon send flying into the city square.

"The winner has been chosen." Said Chill stoically.

(I wish Ainz was actually killed. Might teach him a thing or two about how to treat life.)

Soon the demon emperor rose above the city then flew towards them.

"If he was at full power I would have lost. You have my thanks."

Neia was shocked and depressed that they were the reason that King Ainz lost.

"You little one what is that weapon?" Said Jaldaboath towards Neia.

She pulls out an arrow and fires at him. He easily dodge it so she fire again. They keep it going back and forth.

"It's a weapon given to me by his majesty!"

"I see and it's a rune weapon that might have beaten me. I will have to be more cautious about that rune weapon."

Neia falls into and even deeper despair at those words, but a ball of fire erupts from Chill.

(Is he using this stupid plan to promote his fucking rune weapons!? I'm gonna kill him! For real!)

"Omega!"

[God's Grace]!

A bright light blinds the demon emperor allowing, Chill to quickly fly behind him as he then pulls out his weapon, grabbing it with both hands and begins to swing down.

[Gate]

Jaldaboath disappears in a [Gate], as Chill's scythe barely touched his head. The swing had so much force a massive air current blasted towards the people, almost knocking them down from the wall. The heat coming off him was so intense that it was melting the building underneath him. Chill bellows a mighty roar showing off his anger and rage as his helmet splits opens allowing fires to erupt from his mouth.

"Creator please relax!" Shouted Omega in growing anxiety and concern.

Chill takes a deep breath, easing the flames around him, amd returns to normal after a few minutes. He lands in the town giving himself some breathing room, while the towns people begin to return. Chill then spots CZ coming out a [Gate] behind some rubble, and he walks up to her, and she is surprised to see her father here.

"Uwah."

"You're helping with Ainz's plan?"

She silently nods in acknowledgement.

"You're not my daughter then."

CZ is machine, but upon hearing such words tears begin to form. Chill's heart becomes heavy seeing tears and realizes he was being too harsh.

"Until the plan's over. Okay?" Said Chill reassuringly.

CZ cheers up then quickly hugs Chill then returns to normal. He then leaves returning to the paladin HQ where Jaladorth appeared. The people soon find CZ allowing Neia to assume control over a demon maid. Where this new partnership will go, no one could say...

To be continued...

 **...**

 ***Author here: Welcome back General Chill! Sorry for the long wait. Work, life, another story, and having to read over 500 pages of volume 13 kind of delays things a bit. I am hoping that I can get more out the door soon, but we'll see how IRL cooperates. And as always, please leave a review or PM me.***


End file.
